


It Started As A Negotiation

by Gingerkid2010



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 211,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerkid2010/pseuds/Gingerkid2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was completely idiotic. Kurt had a boyfriend. He didn't want to get hurt again..Not after last time. But one thing was for sure, even if he didn't like it.. Sebastian Smythe was falling for Kurt Hummel...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sebastian walked into the Lima Bean after Warbler's practice one afternoon, ordering his usual. He inhaled the scent of the dark liquid, smiling to himself as he went to find a table. He walked by a table, stopping as he saw a familiar face. "Kurt? What are you doing here without Blaine? You're usually dragging him everywhere by a bedazzled leash.."

"Not that it's any of your business but he's with Brittany." Kurt said, rolling his eyes at Sebastian.

Sebastian sat across from Kurt. "Well I thought you two were practically fused together.." he said, cocky grin plastered to his face.

"Only when you're around," Kurt said, a little aggravated that Sebastian sat with him. "Blaine may be naive about your intentions. But see right through you. Seriously, you reek of Craigslist."

"Well it's better than smelling like lipstick and baby powder.." Sebastian chuckled, tilting his head slightly. "Besides, I'm sure Blaine would like the way I smell.."

Kurt laughed. "I highly doubt that. Meerkat isn't his type."

"Really?..How could you be so sure?" Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm dating him. I would know my own boyfriend." Kurt said, looking Sebastian up and down. "Why are you so cocky? I don't see what's so special."

"Well, I'm sure if you asked any of my previous...involvements...You would know what's so...special." Sebastian answered, smirking.

"They probably just felt bad for you." Kurt said, leaning in. "I think this whole cocky attitude is just a front."

"Really?" Sebastian asked, raising his eyebrows.

Kurt sat back in his chair. "With your obnoxious CW hair and that annoying smirk...I just don't see why someone would fall for your act."

"You wound me, Kurt.." Sebastian said, placing a hand over his heart in feigned offence.

"I'm sure," Kurt said, rolling his eyes. "Why are you even here anyways?"

"Well I always come after school for my afternoon coffee.." Sebastian shrugged.

"No. Why are you here sitting with me?"

"Just checking up on the competition..." Sebastian said, eying Kurt as he sipped his coffee.

Kurt chuckled. "Oh honey, you're not competition. Not even close."

"I think you seem to have underestimated me..." Sebastian said darkly.

"Oh really, chipmunk?" Kurt asked, amused. "Why is that?"

"Because..I'm pretty sure I can make anyone fall apart...Especially Blaine.." The taller boy said simply.

"What makes you so sure?" Kurt asked. It took everything he had to control himself. "I doubt you could seduce just anyone. Even Blaine."

"Well if the only sexual experiences he's had are with you, I doubt it would be too hard.."

"Oh really?" Kurt smiled. He normally wouldn't be so open. But he felt the need to prove Sebastian wrong. "Because I can make him cum without even touching him."

Sebastian smiled, "I would say I was impressed but I've..Kind of already done that to three guys.."

"Trying to impress me now? I'm proud that I've only been with Blaine." Kurt said, closing his eyes and licking his lips. "Knowing that no one could ever make Blaine writhe and scream like I do...I wouldn't give that up and I sure as hell am not letting you even try to mess that up."

Sebastian watched as Kurt licked his lips, biting his own. "I hardly believe you could make anyone scream.."

"There's plenty you don't know about me." Kurt smirked.

"Well, I'm sure if you asked Blaine, he'd want to try something a bit..More experienced.."

"I think that he'd agree with me in that we've had plenty with each other. I can take care of my man. I don't need your help."

"You'll excuse me if I have some trouble believing you.." Sebastian said, sitting back in his chair.

"That's your choice," Kurt said simply. "But if it came down to the two of us. I have no doubt that he'd pick me."

"You don't have what Blaine needs..Sure you've got your show tune romance..But what he needs is a real man..Not a boy in Prada..He needs someone to make him feel like no one else can in the bedroom..I can give him that.." Sebastian said confidently.

Kurt giggled. "I don't know what it is about you. But I just think you're all talk and if it came down to it, you couldn't deliver as well as you say you could."

"Well I'd love to prove you wrong.." Sebastian said, smiling crookedly.

Kurt's eyebrows narrowed. "And how would you do that?"

"Well if your sexual prowess is as honed as your deducing skills, I'm in for one hell of a night.." Sebastian sighed.

Kurt just stared at Sebastian. "You're kidding. I'm dating Blaine. Sorry, I'm not a whore."

"Well it sounds terrible when you say it like that.." Sebastian said scoffing.

"You couldn't get me in bed no matter how hard you tried." Kurt smirked. "And even if you could, how do I know this isn't your attempt of coming between Blaine and I?"

"Just think of this as more of a...Friendly competition of sorts. If you're really as good as you say you are, I'll back off. But I bet I can have you cumming in your lacy little boxers at any second.." Sebastian grinned slyly.

Kurt bit his lip, staring back at Sebastian before smiling. "When and where?"

"Tonight..The Blue Moon Motel.. My treat.."

"Meet you in the parking lot. Ten." Kurt said before he leaned in close. "I'm gonna make you forget your name." He whispered in Sebastian's ear as he got up and strutted out.

Sebastian kept his cool, watching Kurt's tight ass as he walked out. Truth be told, he thought it would take more convincing, but the thrill of a new challenge always sent a bit of a chill through him. He finished his coffee, standing and going to get ready for the evening's events.

Kurt couldn't believe he had agreed to this but it would make Sebastian leave Blaine alone. He was doing this for them. He pulled into the parking lot waiting until he saw a red mustang pull in. That had to be him. Always trying to out stage someone. He got out of his car and leaned against the hood. Kurt wore his tightest skinny jeans that showed off his ass.

Sebastian got out of the cherry red car, as Kurt predicted, wearing a tight fitting blue Polo that showed off his slim waist, but slightly defined abs, along with some not too tight, not too loose jeans.  
"Not bad.." Sebastian said, his eyes roaming up and down Kurt's frame.

"Not so bad yourself," Kurt said slyly. "After you."

Sebastian scoffed, walking over to a room and pulling out a key that he came by and got earlier. He pushed it into the lock and turned it before opening the door and walking inside.

Kurt wasted no time. He ripped open Sebastian's shirt, hating himself for wanting to touch his abs.

Sebastian smiled, grabbing Kurt by his hips. "My my...Eager aren't we?"

"Just doing my part," Kurt said before taking his own off. "Have anything in particular you like? You are the one doubting me."

"Well since you're so confident about making me scream..I could bottom...this time." Sebastian said smoothly.

"I was planning on that," Kurt said, his voice a little deeper as he stepped back. "Strip."

Sebastian scowled. He wasn't going to let Kurt take control so easily. "Show me yours I'll show you mine.."

Kurt rolled his eyes before slowly removing all his clothes. "Happy? Now you." He demanded, hands on his hip.

Sebastian inhaled sharply. Damn... Kurt actually had a really nice body. Sebastian slowly pulled off his jeans and boxer briefs, smiling confidently.

Kurt licked his lips. Not what he was expecting. He walked over, pulling Sebastian's head to the side by his hair as he attached his lips and teeth to his gorgeous neck.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, holding back a moan as he reached down, massaging his perfectly rounded ass.

Kurt bit down harder to distract himself from making any noises. Kurt knew what really got Sebastian going. He dropped to his knees, looking up at him with big, blue and innocent school boy eyes before licking up the lines of his lightly defined abs.

Sebastian gasped, falling back against the wall as a small moan escaped his lips.

Kurt batted his this lashes at him as he went lower, licking up the slit and sucking the head of Sebastian's, now fully erect, cock into his mouth.

Sebastian's eyes fluttered closed for a moment before snapping open again. No, he couldn't lose control. He grabbed Kurt by his hair, pulling him off with a pop.

"Too much for you?" Kurt asked, smirking.

"Of course not.." Sebastian said, giving that crooked smile. "I just want to hear you beg for it.."

Kurt stood up, running a finger down his chest. "You're the one that should beg. After all, you'll be the one screaming later."

"Please..You couldn't make me beg if your life depended on it.." He smiled running his hands down Kurt's sides to his ass again.

Kurt laughed, trying not to give in and moan. "That's funny. Get on the bed. Hands and knees."

"Fuck you.." Sebastian growled, pushing Kurt away lightly, and walking over to the bed.

"No, no sweetie. I'm fucking you." Kurt chuckled as he watched Sebastian.

Sebastian got on the bed, sitting back on his haunches. "Happy?"

Kurt shook his head, walking over and smacking his ass hard. "Hands too."

Sebastian gasped lightly, trying not to let his back arch too much as he placed his hands on the bed as well.

"Good boy," Kurt cooed, running his hands up Sebastian's back and tangling them in his hair. "Tell me you want me inside you."

"You seem to have mistaken me for being submissive.." Sebastian chuckled, looking up at Kurt.

Kurt kept one hand in his hair, pulling hard as he used the other to smack his ass again. "What was that?"

Sebastian bit his lip hard as he looked back up at Kurt. His eyes dark with lust and anger. "I fucking hate you. "

"Don't worry. I hate you too," Kurt smiled, walking around so he was in front of him. "Suck me."

Sebastian smirked, immediately swallowing Kurt whole, hoping he could quickly make Kurt fall apart as he looked up, green eyes flashing.

Kurt gasped before quickly composed himself. Two could play at this game. Kurt grabbed him by his hair as he started to fuck his mouth. "Look at you...not even a remark when I told you to suck me. Such a good little cock slut."

Sebastian growled around Kurt, his eyes showing nothing but pure, animalistic lust and hate as he took Kurt.

Kurt pulled out. "That's enough. You're not too bad," he said, shrugging.

Sebastian scoffed. "Not too bad?"

Kurt nodded. "Blaine's better. The way he hallows his cheeks, looking up at me with those gorgeous honey eyes. Something, you'll never see."

"You don't know that yet.." Sebastian said matter of factly.

"Oh, but I do." Kurt said smugly as he got a condom out of his jeans and put it on. "I have a plan."

"And what's that?" Sebastian asked, unable to keep from licking his lips a bit as he watched Kurt roll the condom down his length.

"You'll just have to wait and see. Turn back around," Kurt said as he stood behind Sebastian.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, turning around so his ass was to Kurt.

Kurt spread his ass, letting him think Kurt was ready. He bent down licking around the exposed hole before pressing his tongue inside.

"Ah!" Sebastian gasped, he sure as hell wasn't expecting that. He bit his lip, trying to be quiet.

Kurt smiled to himself. This was going to be easier than he thought. He went a little deeper, using one hand to wrap around Sebastian's length, pumping him slowly.

Sebastian shuddered, looking back at Kurt. "You're really not good at this are you?" He lied, trying not to cry out.

Kurt pulled back. "Your body shaking is telling me otherwise."

Sebastian mumbled something under his breath, sighing heavily.

Kurt brought a little bottle of lube and slicked himself up, rubbing Sebastian's ass before grabbing roughly. "I wish you could see yourself like this..." He said, his voice suddenly deeper as he slammed into the waiting boy.

Sebastian gasped loudly, collapsing forward onto his elbows. He didn't usually bottom, so Kurt stretching him roughly made him whimper, tears gathering in his eyes.

Kurt stayed there, panting heavily. Fuck! He was tight! "A-are you okay? I...I wasn't expecting you to be so...so damn tight!"

"Yeah..Well.." Sebastian panted. "I don't usually take it, so give me a minute.." He said through grit teeth.

Kurt nodded, rubbing up and down Sebastian's ass and back. "Just tell me when."

Sebastian was a bit surprised at the intimacy and care behind the simple action and looked down to the drab bedspread, not used to such treatment.  
"Just go.."

Kurt was a little shocked. He was just trying to be nice. He grabbed Sebastian by the hips as he started rolling his hips, sliding in and out of the incredibly tight heat.

Sebastian groaned. It still hurt, but hopefully it would fade. "God damn..."

Kurt licked his lips, giving him a little time to get used to him. Though it was Sebastian, Kurt did feel a little bad. He knew how much that hurt. After a minute, he started speeding his thrusts, moaning quietly at the feel.

"Oh my god..." Sebastian gasped. "Kurt.." God he felt so full.

Kurt kept his speed, his breathing growing rapidly. "Fuck..."

Sebastian let out a long loud moan, not caring about who was in control anymore. "Kurt!"

Kurt gasped, watching Sebastian's body tremble. "Say my name...Say it again..." he rasped, ghosting over his prostate.

"Kurt...Kurt!..Oh..Shit..F-faster..Please..Please..." Sebastian whimpered.

Kurt didn't even care about giving a witty remark about Sebastian begging. He sped up, angling himself to push against that bundle of nerves. "Scream for me...be loud..."

Sebastian let out a cry, his legs shaking. "Yes! Fuck! I-I...Oh my god...Kurt!"

Kurt bit his lip, making sure to hit that spot with every thrust. "Louder...If you're loud...you can...I'll let you fuck me later..."

That by itself was enough to make Sebastian scream at the top of his lungs, thrusting himself back onto Kurt.  
"KUUURRRT!"

Kurt let out a sharp whine. "Cum for me, Sebastian.." he growled, thrusting faster.

Sebastian let out sharp, short breaths, resting his face against the mattress before his body started shaking uncontrollably.  
"Kurt..Fuck! Kurt!" He screamed as he came hard and long.

"Unnghh!" Kurt moaned, cumming deep inside Sebastian as his muscles fluttered around him.

Sebastian collapsed onto the bed, his body still quivering as Kurt took off the condom and tossed it in the trash.

Kurt laid down on the bed, smiling to himself as he looked at Sebastian. "Still doubt me?"

"Not at all.." Sebastian panted. "That was...Oh my god.."

"Well thank you," Kurt said, relaxing on the bed.

Sebastian closed his eyes, unable to stop thinking about the way Kurt touched him when he first entered him. It just seemed like he cared...His first didn't even do that..

Kurt caught his breath, getting up and walking to the mini fridge to get a bottled water. "You want some?" he asked Sebastian.

"Please..." Sebastian said, turning down the bed and climbing under the covers.

Kurt handed him the bottle before climbing into bed on the opposite side. He looked over at Sebastian, who was completely sated. "So...after you rest...Is...fucking me something you'd be...interested in...?"

"Definitely...I can't wait to make you scream my name.." Sebastian said, his cockiness slowly returning.

Kurt shivered, biting his lip as he held back a moan. He got on his knees, his ass facing Sebastian as he licked the beautiful lines of his abs. He moaned and reveled in the taste of the slightly salty skin. He got dangerously closer to the base of Sebastian's dick before he got an idea. Kurt got up, moving the covers and straddling the other boy. He looked up and gave that sexy innocent school boy look again and saw a spark in Sebastian's eyes. Kurt smiled, leaning in to whisper to him, pausing every so often to breathe heavily in his ear. "Here are my terms. You can fuck me however you want to. One position or multiple. Slow and steady or fast and hard...But you have to do a few things first. I want you to put me on my hands and knees...There's something you don't know about me...Something I hid from you earlier...I love to...beg...talk dirty to me. Call me your cock slut or dirty whore...Get behind me and barely lick over my hole before setting a finger there but not pressing in. Move your finger around and make me nice and hard for you. Then I want you to move to my face. To where if I inch forward, my lips are just out of reach...Tease me with your cock...I want you to tease me before fucking my throat...Wait until I get really into it before pulling out...Maybe even using your hard, and now wet, dick to slap my cheeks. I want you to lay me back, licking up and down my shaft, lightly sucking before taking me deep...You're so fucking good at that...Pull back, biting my inner thighs...Make me need you...I want to be as hard as a fucking rock, writhing with need before you even consider fucking me. I'll be so hot and close that I'll think I won't be able to last...Make me...Don't let me cum until you tell me to...Not until you're ready...Do that for me and you can have me in any way imaginable..." Kurt finished, panting from just talking about it. He pressed his ass back onto Sebastian's already growing length. "Just tell me when you're ready," Kurt breathed out before climbing off of him and laying back down, ass sticking out just inches away from Sebastian's hands.

Sebastian let out a choked moan. "Fuck...Kurt.." He panted, reaching over to grip Kurt's ass roughly.

Kurt rolled his body. "Yes?"

Sebastian pressed his chest to Kurt's back, growling in his ear. "You're such a fucking cock tease..."

Kurt gasped, biting his lip. "And keep up with that...that cocky voice..."

"You like that?" Sebastian asked in his ear, slipping his finger between Kurt's cheeks as stroking his hole lightly.

Kurt's body jumped lightly. "I...ohh...it's a little...sexy..."

"Only a little?" Sebastian asked, pressing lightly. "You're hurting my feelings Kurt..." he sighed, licking at Kurt's earlobe.

"Fuck you..." Kurt breathed out heavily. "It's...ahh...very sexy..."

"Mmm...You know what I think is sexy?..When you're a bitch..It gets me so hot..." Sebastian moaned, pulling Kurt closer.

Kurt whimpered, pushing his ass back against Sebastian.

"Fuck..Get up..Hands and knees..Now.." Sebastian said roughly.

Kurt quickly did as he was told, waiting to see what Sebastian would do first.

"So you want me to treat you like the dirty little whore you are?" Sebastian asked, sitting up and reaching for the lube.

"Yes...oh please, Sebastian," Kurt moaned as he watched. "Make me scream..."

Sebastian leaned down do he could talk to Kurt in a low voice. "Tell me..Tell me something Blaine would never do for you.."

Kurt shivered. "U-use his...tongue...it's not something we've talked about yet..."

Sebastian smiled smugly before moving behind Kurt and spreading his cheeks, admiring him before leaning in to ghost his tongue over Kurt's tight pink entrance.

Kurt moaned. It was weird but in the most amazing way, his ass automatically moving back towards Sebastian when Kurt's phone rang. It was Katy Perry's Teenage Dream. "Fuck...it's Blaine..."

"Pick it up..." Sebastian said, licking over his hole again.

Kurt's head snapped around. "Are you serious?"

"Pick..up..The phone.." Sebastian growled, his eyes flashing in the dim light.

Kurt quickly picked up.  
"H-hey baby...I was just talking about you..."

Sebastian chuckled, slowly pushing his tongue into Kurt.

"Hey baby..I just got home..I just missed you and wanted to talk a bit before I head off to bed.." Blaine said in a heartbreakingly sweet voice.

Kurt bit back a moan. "I miss you too...what are you doing?"

"Just getting ready for bed...You?"

Sebastian started sliding his tongue in and out of Kurt, squeezing his ass cheeks roughly.

Kurt gasped. Fuck that felt good! He turned to glare at Sebastian who just smirked.  
"Mercedez, I'll be right back..." Kurt said. "Blaine needs to talk..."

"Sorry baby. I'm staying with Mercedes...What were we talking about?"

"Nothing actually...Are you okay Kurt?"

Sebastian pulled his tongue out and started to slick up his fingers.

Kurt bit his lip. "Just...thinking about you laying in bed..."

"Really?" Blaine asked, sounding a bit more interested. "What are you thinking about?"

Sebastian slowly pushed a finger into Kurt as his other hand cupped his balls, squeezing ever so lightly.

Kurt couldn't hold back his moan. "You...ohhh fuck...touching yourself and letting me listen...ahh! To your noises."

"Oh fuck.." Blaine gasped. "Kurt...Are you…Touching yourself?"

Sebastian chuckled. "Can't hold back eh?" He said quietly.

"Se...shit!" Kurt almost groaned Sebastian's name. "Yes baby...I am...ohmygod..." he moaned into the phone.

Sebastian laughed softly as he started to work his finger in and out of Kurt, massaging his balls in his palm.

"That's so hot Kurt..." Blaine breathed out as Kurt heard shifting and the familiar squeak of Blaine's bed springs. "W-what are you doing?"

"Umm..oh fuck! Fingering myself...you?" Kurt breathed out, his legs shaking slightly.

"Stroking my cock..Wishing it was you..Fuck baby..I want you so bad."

Sebastian added another finger, pushing in deeper.

Kurt arched his back, gasping. "I want you too...I don't have much time baby...talk to me..."

"Kurt..Oh god..I wish you were here so I could fuck you..Oh shit..I want to be inside you..Making you scream..."

Sebastian sped up, running his other hand over Kurt's ass and digging his nails into the soft pale flesh.

Kurt couldn't take it. He put his phone on speaker so he could ball his fists in the sheets.  
"Oh fuck...I wish you could...but ahh! Oh god...Mercedes would never let me forget it...we don't have much time...fuck me baby..."

"Kurt..Tell me how I feel..Please..Fuck..I-I'm not gonna last that long.." Blaine whimpered.

Sebastian added another finger, smiling as he grazed over the shorter boy's prostate.

Kurt trembled. What the hell was Sebastian doing? He was already close.  
"So fucking good...it feels ahh! Fuck! So good! I'm so close baby..." Kurt whimpered, turning to let Sebastian know he wasn't kidding.

Sebastian pulled his fingers out, laughing silently as Kurt glared at him.

"Kuurrrrt! Ah!" Blaine moaned as he came.

Kurt panted harshly. "Oh god, Blaine...You're so hot..."

"I love you Kurt...So much.."

Kurt felt horrible but forced a smile. "I love you too, Blaine. Good night baby," he said hanging up and facing Sebastian. He brought his hand up like he was going to slap him.  
"You are a fucking asshole!"

Sebastian grabbed his wrist. "You can't say It didn't make it more exciting.." he said darkly.

Kurt bit his lip, holding back a whimper. "Were you finished with that position?"

"Yes..Now come here.." he said, standing on his knees and wrapping his fingers in Kurt's hair, pushing him down.

Kurt groaned, sighing as he thought of Blaine.

"Stop.." Sebastian said, noting Kurt's drop of enthusiasm. "Stop thinking about him when I'm right in front of you.." he commanded.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Fine."

He pulled his hair tighter, causing Kurt to look up at him. "You want this..Don't you.."

Kurt didn't look up as he nodded, leaning in to try to get a taste.

Sebastian pulled him back. "Nuh uh..Not yet.." he said darkly.

Kurt whimpered. "I want to taste you..."

Sebastian reached down, tracing the head of his cock along Kurt's plump pink lips. "But you're not ready yet..."

Kurt looked up with those pleading eyes. "Please, Sebastian?"

Sebastian shivered. "Fuck..You're such a cock slut..."

Kurt gave a small smile. "I want to feel you deep in my throat..."

"How bad..How bad do you want me to fuck that dirtly little whore mouth?" Sebastian asked, pressing the head against the corner of Kurt's mouth.

Kurt turned slightly, licking the slit. "So bad, Sebastian. Please..."

Sebastian moaned, fisting his hands in Kurt's hair before pushing all the way down his throat, causing him to sputter and choke a bit. He was longer than Blaine, but not as thick.

Kurt breathed through his nose as he relaxed his throat, allowing Sebastian a little deeper.

Sebastian slowly rolled his hips, holding Kurt's head in place. "Good? You like that?" He panted, looking down at Kurt.

Kurt let his eyes close as he moaned, sending vibrations through Sebastian.

Sebastian groaned, letting his head fall back. "So..Good..."  
He thrust faster, making Kurt whine a bit louder as he tugged on the countertenor's hair.

Kurt hallowed his cheeks, sucking harder as he moaned.

Sebastian pulled out of Kurt's mouth, admiring his swollen ;ips as a whine escaped them.

"Just a little more?" Kurt breathed out, licking his lips. "You feel so good in my mouth..."

Sebastian nodded, pushing back into Kurt's mouth and rolling his hips slowly.

Kurt moaned, bobbing his head with Sebastian's hips.

Sebastian kneaded his eyebrows together, his mouth dropping open before pulling out again. He was going to cum way too soon if Kurt didn't stop.

Kurt smiled up at Sebastian with those eyes again, making him shiver.

Sebastian regained his composure, calming down a bit before starting to lazily stroke himself.

Kurt's breathing sped up. "That's so hot..."

"Oh, you like that?" Sebastian smirked before smacking the head of his cock on Kurt's cheek lightly, hissing at the sight. "Fuck..."

Kurt nodded. "I was definitely wrong..."

"About what?"

"That whole cocky thing being just an act...Nothing but talk..." Kurt said, blushing lightly.

"Just wait until I'm inside of you.." Sebastian smiled, crawling towards Kurt, causing him to lay on his back, Sebastian on top of him.

Kurt looked up at him with flushed cheeks. "Have you decided how you want me?"

"Hmmm...I really want to taste you before I make any.." He licked along the column of Kurt's pale, flawless neck, "Decisions.."

Kurt shivered. "O-okay...Makes sense..." he stammers.

"You're really sexy when you're flustered too Kurt.." Sebastian said, giving a crooked smile as he kissed down to Kurt's nipple, sucking it into his mouth.

Kurt gasped, "Oh fuck..."

Sebastian kissed down further to Kurt's hips, sucking lightly on the angled bones that jutted out under the smooth white skin. "Damn...Everything about you is sexy Kurt..."

Kurt's face is completely red now as he looks down. "Please...Please Sebastian...I need to feel your mouth..."

Sebastian smiled lightly, licking down to the base of Kurt's cock, sticking his tongue out to lick up the seam of Kurt's balls.

Kurt moaned. "Holy shit, Sebastian!"

Sebastian hummed softly, sucking Kurt's sac into his mouth and running his tongue over his balls.

Kurt arched his back. Fuck! Neither he nor Blaine had done that before. His hands traveled down, finding Sebastian's hair and pulling as he gasped.

Sebastian moaned as he sucked lightly, reaching up to stroke Kurt's length slowly.

Kurt lost all sense of coherence as his head fell back, his body writhing with pleasure.

Sebastian looked up at Kurt. Damn he was hot. Sebastian sucked for a bit longer before pulling off slowly, letting them slip out of his mouth.

Kurt looked down at Sebastian, shaking his head. "H-how...Fuck...you're so good at that..."

Sebastian chuckled. "Practice makes perfect..." he said, getting up to pull a condom out of his wallet and returning to the bed.

"Well I'm guessing you've had a lot...I can't see how this...could feel any better..."

"We haven't even started yet.." Sebastian smiled, ripping open the wrapper with his teeth.

Kurt bit his bottom lip. "You are just...so sexy...Especially that...voice..."

Sebastian just smiled, rolling the condom on and climbing back on top of Kurt.

Kurt batted his thick lashes as he watched, waiting for the taller boy's next move.

Sebastian grabbed Kurt's legs, placing them on his shoulders before he slowly pushed into Kurt.

Kurt's hands gripped the sheets, gasping as Sebastian stretched him.

Sebastian moaned at how tight Kurt was, digging his nails into his thighs as he continued to fill him.

Kurt's lip quivered. "Holy shit..."

Sebastian reached the base, breathing harshly as he thought about what Kurt did for him earlier. He bit his lip, running a hand up and down his side soothingly.

That shocked Kurt a little bit. He didn't mind, but it just seemed too sweet of a gesture for Sebastian. He looked up at him as he got used to the feel. "You..You can go..."

Sebastian retracted his hand, nodding as he slowly started to rock his hips.

Kurt's eyes fluttered before closing. "You're so big..."

Sebastian moaned, speeding up and thrusting a bit harder. "You're so fucking tight..." he got out, looking down at Kurt. Fuck, he never thought he would be in this position. Having dirty sex in a skeezy motel with Kurt Hummel..

Kurt let out a shaky breath. "F-faster...please..."

He complied, speeding up and watching as Kurt's back arched. "Kurt...Oh..Shit.."

"Sebastian...Ohmygod...Fuck me, Sebastian!" Kurt breathed out, his hands tracing up and down his own chest.

Sebastian groaned. "Louder..." He said darkly.

"Oh fuck...Sebastian!" He yelled, looking up with those innocent blue eyes. "I...oohhh...I'm not going to last...fuck!"

Sebastian pounded into Kurt harder. "Cum...Cum and then I want you to suck me and let me cum all over your little slut face.."

Kurt panted harshly, screaming Sebastian's name and cumming hard all over his stomach.

Sebastian held on as he felt Kurt's muscles tighten and flutter around him, trying not to cum right then as he watched Kurt's face contort in pleasure.

Kurt caught his breath, looking up at Sebastian and smiling. "Holy shit..."

Sebastian winked at him before pulling out and tossing the condom into the trash can.

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully, getting up on his knees and waiting for Sebastian to get back to the bed.

Sebastian returned to the bed, smiling as he saw Kurt was staring at his member.

Kurt sat on the bed, reaching around to grip Sebastian's ass as he sucked the head into his mouth.

"Oooh..Kurt..." Sebastian moaned, placing his hand on the back of Kurt's head.

Kurt relaxed his throat before taking Sebastian to the base, moaning as he bobbed his head on the taller boy's throbbing length.

"Holy shit.." Sebastian growled, Kurt must not have a gag reflex, because he could really take a dick..

Kurt looked up, locking eyes with Sebastian as he sucked harder.

"Kurt..I..I'm close.." Sebastian whispered.

Kurt pulled off, watching as Sebastian pumped himself as he waited for the taste.

Sebastian held onto Kurt's hair, tilting his head back as he moaned loudly, shooting his cum in long, thick ropes across Kurt's features.

Kurt closed his eyes, moaning as a little got in his mouth.

Sebastian finished, releasing Kurt's hair and panting as he watched Kurt lick up what was around his mouth.

Kurt smiled up at Sebastian. "Wanna taste?"

Sebastian moaned, leaning in to lick up his cum off of Kurt's skin.

When he finished, Kurt laced his fingers in Sebastian's hair and pulled him on top of him as Kurt crashed their lips together.

Sebastian gasped. They hadn't kissed all night. He usually didn't kiss his...Involvements, too personal, but he couldn't pull away. The way Kurt's lips felt against his own. He wasn't sure what to do with his hands momentarily before gingerly placing them on Kurt's hips.

Kurt pulled back, his eyes still closed as he gave a sated sigh. He looked up and took in Sebastian's face. "I'm sorry...Was that too much?"

Sebastian's eyes were wide, a blush high on his cheeks. Kurt was sure that was the first time he had ever seen Sebastian blush. He shook his head, composing himself. "Umm..No..That..That was fine.."

Kurt smiled. "You're cute when you blush."

That caused heat to rise in the green-eyed boy's cheeks again. He looked away, rolling off of Kurt and laying next to him.

Kurt giggled, resting against the pillow as he sighed.

"I think that went past friendly competition.." Sebastian said, still not looking at Kurt.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"Towards the end..It seemed less competitive, and more..Just sex.." Sebastian explained quietly.

"I noticed.." Kurt nodded. "Is that...bad?"

Sebastian looked at Kurt. "I loved it.." he said softly before he realized what he said and quickly let his walls fly back up. "You can suck a mean cock Hummel...But what about your boy toy Anderson?" He said, the cocky smile returning. Kurt noticed that he seemed more guarded again.

Kurt's thoughts were blocked out by the thought of Blaine. "What about him?"

"Kurt..We just fucked each other...He's your boyfriend.."

"I know..." Kurt couldn't look at him. "Didn't you say if I proved myself you'd leave him alone? I thought you didn't care that I was with him..."

"Oh I'll keep my end of the deal..I'm just wondering if your twelve year old girl scout conscience can handle this.." Sebastian said.

"I guess we'll see.." Kurt sighed.

Sebastian got up, stretching before padding off to the bathroom.

Kurt got up and got dressed and sat on the bed as he waited for Sebastian to come out.

Sebastian came out, still naked as he smiled at Kurt. "Leaving so soon? I was hoping I could get another blowjob before you ran off to the gap." He said, continuing to walk to his bag.

"You didn't seem like you wanted me to stay so I got dressed," Kurt said quietly, not knowing what to do now.

Sebastian looked over at Kurt, his eyes softening a bit. "You can stay..Y-you know..If you want. "

"I don't want my dad thinking something happened with Mercedes.."

Sebastian nodded, pulling on his boxers before climbing into the bed.

Kurt took his jeans and shirt back off. "Were you surprised to see briefs and not lace?" he asked, laughing lightly.

Sebastian chuckled, "Slightly.." He said, laying on his back and switching off the lamp before putting his hands behind his head, sighing deeply.

"So tomorrow do you go back to being just the new Warbler...or what?" Kurt asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" The taller asked, looking over at Kurt.

Kurt sighed. "I don't know. I've never done this sort of thing.."

"So innocent.." Sebastian laughed lightly.

"For the most part," Kurt chuckled. "That doesn't answer the question though.."

"Well that depends on what you plan on doing with Blaine.." Sebastian said simply.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"Do you plan on telling him? Hiding it?" Sebastian asked, unable to stop admiring how Kurt's eyes looked in the dim light.

"He'd be devastated if he knew," Kurt said quietly, turning on his side and facing Sebastian.

"Hide it it is..." Sebastian said smirking. "Well..Let's just..Be here tonight..And worry about tomorrow tomorrow..."

"You confuse me..." Kurt whispered. "But okay."

"How do I confuse you?" Sebastian laughed quietly.

Kurt looked down. "It doesn't matter.."

Sebastian examined Kurt for a moment. "Tell me.."

"Your attitude. Every so often you get this look in your eyes and your voice is soft. Then you go back to sultry and guarded..." Kurt said, not looking up. "I don't understand."

"Well...Let's just say you bring out the best ..And the worst in me.." Sebastian said, closing his eyes.

"How?" Kurt asked carefully.

"That's enough questions for tonight.." Sebastian said sighing.

"Alright..." Kurt said, turning away from him.

Sebastian looked at Kurt, wanting nothing more than to pull him close to his chest and kiss him again. "Okay..One more then."

Kurt swallowed hard. "Did...this mean anything to you...?"

Sebastian stared at the back of Kurt's head. "I don't know how to answer that yet..."

"I have one more...But it's nothing emotional so don't worry. It'll actually boost your ego, not that you need that..."

Sebastian smirked. "I could always go for an ego boost.."

Kurt was glad the light was off. He was already blushing and he hadn't even asked yet. "Can I...trace the lines of your abs...?"

"If you'd like.." Sebastian said, trying not to show his excitement at the request.

Kurt rolled over, tracing down Sebastian's chest to his abs.

Sebastian sighed softly, closing his eyes.

"Sorry...its kinda my weakness..."

"So the way to your heart is a six pack...Duly noted.." the Warbler chucked

Kurt rolled his eyes. "No. But it definitely helps...Sorry if it was weird for you earlier...I just have a thing for touching and...licking them."

"It was pretty hot actually.." Sebastian said smirking.

Kurt bit his lip. "Was there anything you...didn't like?"

Sebastian thought for a moment, truly unable to find anything that he didn't like about their encounter. "Nope..You?"

Kurt shook his head. "What was your favorite part?"

"Oh god...I can't choose..What about you?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt blushed. "I can't pick. But I've narrowed it down to four parts..."

"And what are those?"

Kurt paused. "You screaming my name...The orgasm you have me...These ridiculously sexy abs...and umm...You sucking me..."

Sebastian gave a crooked smile. "I'm glad you liked it.."

Kurt's blush grew as he stayed quiet, still drawing random patterns on Sebastian's abs.

"I have a proposition for you since you like to ask so many questions.." Sebastian sighed.

"What is it...?" Kurt asked nervously.

"You get ten questions...Ten that I have to answer completely honestly. And you have to let me know if it's one of the questions before you ask me, and you don't have to use them all tonight...But use then wisely.." Sebastian said, looking over at Kurt.

"But I can ask you like little things that don't count right?" Kurt asked. "And I would like to use one now..."

"Yes..And go ahead.." Sebastian said quietly, closing his eyes again.

"This proposition...you said I don't have to use them all tonight. And I don't want to. So does that mean...we'll be spending more time together...?"

"If you want to..." Sebastian said, looking at Kurt again.

Kurt nodded. "Okay...Do you have any questions?"

"No..Not yet at least.." Sebastian said as Kurt pressed his palm flat against his stomach.

"Alright.." Kurt said softly.

"So do I get ten honest questions, or unlimited maybe true, maybe not questions?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt thought for a moment. "No limit and I'll answer as honest as I can."

"That works." Sebastian said contentedly.

Kurt smiled, pulling his arm back and curling up under the blankets.

Sebastian turned his head to look at Kurt. "Do you really think I look like a meerkat?"

Kurt giggled. "No."

"Good.." Sebastian said closing his eyes again.

"Did you mean all the things you said about me? The Gap? Lipstick, baby powder and lace?

"That depends on if you want to scoot closer to me or not..." Sebastian said carefully.

"Well...I know my answer to that...But why would it affect your answer?"

"Hmm...I don't know..." Sebastian said playfully.

"And you won't answer me truthfully if I don't use it as one of my questions right?" Kurt asked.

"I never said that...With the questions its guaranteed honesty…You're taking your chances any other way."

Kurt eyed him. "Well I guess I'll just have to take my chances," he said, scooting closer.

Sebastian smiled as he felt Kurt's chest against his arm. "No..I don't really think those things about you."

"Then I want to use one more question tonight..." Kurt said softly.

"Mhmm.." Sebastian hummed, waiting for the question.

Kurt took a deep breath. "What were you thinking when I kissed you?"

Sebastian was quiet for a long time, looking at the ceiling. "That I don't usually kiss the people I have sex with..."

Kurt thought for a moment before nodding in response.

"What were you thinking?"

"For once...I wasn't...I was just doing..." Kurt explained.

Sebastian nodded in understanding. "I think we should both get to sleep.."

"Good night Sebastian.."

"Good night...Kurt.."  
He lay there watching Kurt for a while. He looked so peaceful. His long lashes resting right above his full, pink cheeks. Sebastian was so confused. He was a stud. A player. He didn't fall for guys...Especially not guys whose boyfriend he was previously trying to steal. How could this..Pale boy steal his heart after one night? He closed his eyes. This was completely idiotic. Kurt had a boyfriend. He didn't want to get hurt again..Not after last time. But one thing was for sure, even if he didn't like it..

Sebastian Smythe was falling for Kurt Hummel.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Kurt woke up to an empty room. Sebastian's clothes were gone and the room was completely silent. There was a note written on the motel stationary taped to the TV. Kurt got up and went to read it. It had Sebastian's name written on it along with a phone number underneath. He looked around confused. Why would he just leave? He grabbed his phone and sat on the bed, debating on calling him. After a few minutes, he gave in and called the number.

"Good morning Princess Dianna." A voice said on the other end.

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully. "Hey...Why'd you leave...?"

"I...Don't think this is a good idea Kurt..."

"Why?" Kurt asked quickly. "I want to see you..."

"Kurt...Too many people could get hurt..Blaine especially..." Sebastian rationalized. Since when has he cared about hurting anyone?

"Will you just meet me somewhere? I want to tell you something..." Kurt said quietly.

Sebastian sighed deeply. "Meet me at The Lima Bean..As soon as you can. I'll be waiting.."

"I'm on my way," Kurt said before hanging up and getting dressed. He hated having to put on what he wore the night before but it was his only choice. He made sure he had everything he had brought before getting in his car and heading to meet Sebastian. He pulled into the coffee shop and saw Sebastian, dressed in clean clothes, in a booth in the back. Kurt took a deep breath before walking inside and sitting across from Sebastian. "Before I say this...Can you at least try to be open minded to what I'm going to tell you? Listen to what I have to say before making any decisions."

Sebastian looked up, opening his mouth as if to make a witty remark or snarky comeback, but closed it promptly, nodding.

"Last night...When I told you that you confuse me...I lied about why. Well not really...That did confuse me..." Kurt started. "But I was more confused because even though it started as something to get you away from Blaine...It ended with me wanting to get to know you...If you didn't feel anything, I'll stop and leave you alone. But I felt something..."

Sebastian stared at his hands. "Kurt..." He sighed, unable to find the right words to talk his way out of this and dodge the question. "What exactly do you think you felt?"

"I don't know. But it wasn't just about sex. I want to get to know you...I want to know the man behind that smirk. Tell me this...I'm using one of my questions," Kurt said, looking into his eyes. "If I wasn't with Blaine, would you be saying no? Is Blaine what's stopping you? Or do was last night just sex for you?"

Sebastian rested his forehead in his hand. "I...Blaine is part of the reason yes...And I might have felt...Something last night..I don't know..Nothing I would immediately call romantic..but something.."

"Exactly. So why not take the chance? I don't want to go through my life wondering if this could've been something..." Kurt said, looking at the boy in front of him. "Yesterday, I thought you were someone who just wanted to sleep around. But there's more to you. And I want to know you. I really want to try this Sebastian...But like I said...If you don't want me...I'll just walk out and let you be..."

Sebastian looked down at the table, thinking hard. "This isn't like we're dating..." He said quickly.

"What are you so scared of?" Kurt asked. "Please...Talk to me..."

"I'm afraid of a lot of things Kurt..Getting hurt is one of them.." He said, barely whispering the last few words as he stared down at his fumbling hands.

Kurt reached across the table, taking his hands. "You think I'm not? I have a boyfriend. I could get hurt by both of you. We don't have to start dating or anything. We can just get to know each other. Until you trust me. But Sebastian, you can trust me...I know how crazy it sounds. But I know I'm willing to try. If you don't want to, just tell me now and I'll leave."

Sebastian stared at his hands, a bit taken aback by the gesture. He wasn't used to this. He wasn't used to trust and gentle touches and talking about..Feelings... He was used to meeting a guy in the club, quickies in the back seat of a car. One night stands, no commitment, no feelings, sometimes not even names. Rough nights and leaving before the other woke up. That's what he was used to. This..This was different.

Kurt took a deep breath as he waited for an answer, feeling more and more like an idiot as the silence surrounded them. "I know you felt it...You wanted me to scoot closer and lay next to you last night...Look at me and tell me you don't care and I'll leave. Just say something..."

"I...I felt it.." Sebastian whispered, still looking down.

"Then let's hang out. Get to know each other. We can take things slow and trust each other. Would you like that?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian looked up as Kurt squeezed his hands. "Y-yeah…That sounds good."  
Fuck, this wasn't like him. He was cocky, sexy, confident Sebastian Smythe.

Kurt smiled at him. "It's going to be okay. I don't know what you've been through. But I'm here for you, okay?"

"Okay.." Sebastian nodded. "Fuck..Two days ago we hated each other..."

Kurt laughed lightly. "I know. It's crazy. But I really want to try this.."

Sebastian smiled. "Me to..I-" he started, but Kurt's phone rang. Teenage dream.

Kurt pulled his phone out. "I'm sorry. Just give me a minute please..."  
He answered his phone, looking down at the floor.  
"Hey Blaine.."

"Hey baby..What are you doing?" Blaine asked cheerily.

"Hanging out. What's up?" Kurt asked, giving Sebastian an apologetic look.

"I wanted to see my beautiful boyfriend today.." Blaine said. Kurt looked up and Sebastian's eyes were on the ground.

"Want to meet around three?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Sounds good gorgeous. I love you. " Blaine said.

"You too...I'll see you then." Kurt said before hanging up and turning back to Sebastian.  
"I'm sorry about that...What were you about to say?"

"I can't remember. It's not important." He said standing. "I'm..I'm gonna go get some coffee..Do you want anything?"

"Nonfat mocha, please," Kurt smiled softly. "I wanna talk about something when you get back.."

Sebastian nodded, going off to buy the coffee.

He came back and Kurt thanked him.  
"I just want you to know, I'm not going to go back and forth between you and Blaine. I'm not like that. Will you come over tonight? I want to open up to you. Let you know things I don't tell just anyone...If you want to..."

Sebastian smiled. "That sounds..Really great Kurt.."

Kurt sipped his coffee. "What are you thinking?"

"Just that it...Might be good to open up to someone..I haven't in a really long time."

Kurt smiled. "I'm more than willing to listen. I know what it's like to keep things bottled up. I'm always here, no judgments."

Sebastian smiled as Kurt grabbed his hand again. "Thanks Kurt..."

"Any time. I mean that," Kurt said softly.

It was actually nice to talk to Kurt without them jumping at each other's throats. They actually got to know each other a little better, personal interests and all that before it was a little while before Kurt had to go see Blaine.

"You're gonna come over right?" Kurt asked again.

"Of course.." Sebastian said smiling. "It was really cool to actually talk to you.."

"You too," Kurt smiled. "I have to go for now, but I'll see you tonight," he said, squeezing Sebastian's hand once more.

Sebastian stood up, hugging Kurt. "I'll see you tonight.."

Kurt gave him a quick, light kiss on his neck before smiling and walking to his car to meet Blaine.

He went to meet Blaine at his house. The younger boy was outside washing his car when Kurt pulled up. He grinned, holding up the hose and squirting it at Kurt's car playfully.

Kurt gave Blaine that famous bitch stare. "Don't even think about it Anderson!"

"Come out!" Blaine smiled. He was shirtless in a pair of basketball shorts.

"Please don't get me wet," Kurt said, after rolling his window down.

"No promises.." Blaine said slyly.

"You're an ass," Kurt said, smiling as he got out.

Blaine smiled, setting the hose down and hugging his boyfriend. "Hey baby.."

"Hey," Kurt said softly. "I missed you."

Blaine captured Kurt's lips in a deep kiss. "Mmm..I missed you too.."

Kurt sighed happily. "How was Britt's?"

"Same." Blaine giggled. "We spent half the time looking for Rory's pot of gold.." Blaine giggled, picking up the hose and continuing to rinse off his car.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "I thought it was him trying to get her 'pot of gold'..."

"Well, she took the term more literally..." he put the hose down. "Besides..If I'm going to get anyone's pot of gold, it'll be yours.." Blaine smiled, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

Kurt blushed. "You're ridiculous. But I love you."

"I love you too..So what did you and Mercedes do last night?" Blaine asked smiling.

"Watched musicals. And she made fun of me when we got off the phone..." Kurt lied.

"You were kind of loud...It was so hot though.." Blaine grinned.

"You have that effect on me..."

"I love knowing that I'm the only one that can make you feel that way baby..." Blaine smiled.

Kurt bit his lip. "You sounded so sexy.."

"So did you Kurt..." Blaine said, leaving light kisses on Kurt's jaw.

Kurt smiled. "There's something I want to talk to you about..."

"What is it?" Blaine asked, grabbing a soapy sponge out of a bucket and starting to scrub his car.

"So, you know Sebastian..." Kurt said carefully. "Well, he won't be bugging you anymore."

"Really? And why is that?" Blaine asked looking over his shoulder at Kurt.

"I ran into him today...a few snide comments were made. But we talked and settled our differences..."

"How?" Blaine asked, looking very surprised.

"I don't really know. It was weird.." Kurt said, looking down. "It kinda started with me saying I think his cocky attitude is just a front and he's hiding because he probably got hurt somehow. And I don't know what happened to him but him coming after you was hurting me. He actually understood."

"Well.." Blaine said, dropping the sponge back into the bucket of soapy water. "I'm glad that he won't be coming between us again..I was really starting to get annoyed with him."

Kurt gave a small smile. "I know baby."

Blaine wiped his hands on his shorts before holding Kurt again. "I love you.."

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. "I love you too..."

"So when I finish washing my car..Let's go inside and cuddle..Watch a couple of Disney movies?" Blaine asked softly.

Kurt smiled. "Only if you sing to me."

Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt's forehead. "Always..."

Kurt blushed, "Finish your car."

"Hey..I like kissing you though.." he said, kissing Kurt's nose.

Kurt's blush deepened pulling him close and kissing his boyfriend. "How's that?"

"Amazing.." Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt again, slow and loving.

Kurt sighed into the kiss. "Come on and hurry. I wanna go inside."

"Impatient.." Blaine giggled, picking up the hose and starting to rinse off his car.

"I wanna hear you sing," Kurt said softly.

Blaine just smiled, finishing his car before scooping Kurt up in his arms.

Kurt giggled. "What are you doing?"

"Carrying my boyfriend.." Blaine grinned, walking towards the house.

"My Prince Charming," Kurt chuckled.

Blaine laughed lightly as Kurt turned the doorknob for him and Blaine set him on the couch.  
"Lion King?" Blaine asked excitedly.

"Yes!" Kurt said happily.

Blaine put the movie in and sat with Kurt, smiling as it started. A little later, Blaine rolled off of the couch and crawled around to the end, staring menacingly over the edge of the arm at Kurt.

Kurt eyed Blaine. "Baby, what are you doing?"

"Pouncing.."

"You're silly," Kurt giggled, turning back to the TV.

Kurt looked back down and Blaine was gone.

"Blaine?" Kurt called, looking around.

"Blaine?.." he said again. He sat there for a few seconds before Blaine jumped over the back of the couch, landing on Kurt with an 'oomph'.

Kurt jumped, letting out a squeal. "You asshole!" He yelled before smiling and running his hands through Blaine's hair.

"I am no such thing!" Blaine giggled.

"You're adorable," Kurt smiled.

"And you put up with me because you love me.." Blaine said softly.

"I do," Kurt said smiling.

They lay there for a bit, cuddling and exchanging kisses, Blaine singing to Kurt before it was starting to get late.

Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek. "I have to go baby..."

Blaine pouted. "Why? Can't you spend the night?"

"I would baby. But I haven't been home much lately. Dad wants me home tonight. I can see about tomorrow though."

"Okay... " Blaine said softly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Blaine. I'm gonna go shower and probably turn in early." Kurt said. "Call me tomorrow?"

"Of course.." Blaine said, kissing Kurt again before they exchanged goodbyes.

Kurt went home and had dinner with his family.  
"Hey dad?"

"Yeah kid?" Burt asked, pushing around the steamed green beans Kurt was forcing him to eat with his fork.

"Do you mind if I have a friend over?" Kurt asked, looking up hopefully.

"Sure, who is it?" His father asked, attempting to eat the vegetable and spitting it out in his napkin. "Ugh."

"Dad, those are good for you." Kurt sighed. "His name is Sebastian."

"Wait.." Finn started. "Sebastian...Like...Warbler Sebastian?" He asked as Burt rolled his eyes, eating more of his chicken.

"Yes, Finn." Kurt said. This wasn't going to go well.

"Since when are you two friends?" Finn asked.

"We ran into each other earlier. We talked things out. What's it to you?" Kurt asked icily.

"Umm, last time I checked, he's in the Warblers...Kind of the enemy right now." Finn shot back.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "We won't be talking about Warblers or the New Directions. Look. He just really needs someone to talk to. And I happened to be there. It's not a big deal."

"He's like the world's biggest douche bag!"

"Finn!" Carole scolded. "Who Kurt is friends with is none of your business...Now I suggest you stop.."

"Finn, I'll explain later." Kurt said, sighing. "So is it okay, dad?"

"That's fine.." Burt nodded. "As long as I don't have to eat these." He said, pointing to his plate which was empty save for the green beans.

"Just this once. I'll find something else to replace them next time." Kurt said. "Thanks dad."

Burt chuckled. "No problem.."

Kurt stood, taking their plates to go wash them. "Finn will you help me?"

Finn was about to protest when Kurt gave him a look and he sighed, standing and lumbering off to the kitchen.

Kurt set the dishes in the sink, staring down at them while he spoke. "Please don't tell anyone that he's coming over..."

"Why not?" Finn asked, standing next to Kurt.

"Because they will all freak out like you did. I don't want people thinking that I'm going to leak the set list or anything. He just needs someone he can open up to. And well, you know what I've been through with Karofsky and other people at school. Maybe I can help him," Kurt said as he started running the water.

"Help him with what Kurt? I mean..Dalton has that zero bully policy thing...He can't have it that rough.." Finn said, grabbing a rag.

"But he hasn't been there long. What if this whole cocky, I'm better than anyone thing is just an act because something happened to him? Remember, I went to Dalton because of Karofsky. He threatened to kill me, Finn. I chose to leave. What if something happened to him and that's why he acts this way? He'd never get better if he didn't confide in someone. And I know he is our competition. But this has nothing to do with that. I'm sorry if you don't understand. But I don't want to sit back when there's a chance I could help him."

Finn sighed. "Fine Kurt...I hope you're right.."

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Kurt asked.

"Does Blaine know?"

"He knows we settled our differences..."

"Fine..I won't tell anyone." He said, nodding.

"Thank you," Kurt said looking up at his stepbrother.

"But God forbid of Rachel finds out somehow.." Finn sighed as Kurt started on the dishes.

Kurt turned and looked at Finn with that stare that scared him. "She's not going to, right? And say she sees me talking to him sometime...Say you didn't know and convince her to not say one word. Got it?"

"Whoa...Uh...Scary Kurt...Yeah...I'll make sure..." Finn said, leaning away a bit.

"Thank you," Kurt said, his tone a little softer.

Finn nodded. "No problem.."

They finished cleaning up and went to sit in the living room with the family before sending a text to Sebastian.  
"Hey beautiful. You still want to come over?"

"Sure. Be there in a bit." Sebastian replied.

Kurt gave a small smile before turning back to the TV.

A while later the doorbell went off and Kurt stood quickly, causing everyone to look up.

He walked to the door and smiled at Sebastian. "Hey.."

"Hey." Sebastian said, giving that crooked smile.

That smile sent chills through Kurt's body as he invited him in and into the living room.  
"Sebastian, this is my dad and his wife, Carole. And...well...You know Finn.."

Finn eyed him up and down, looking hostile.  
"Hey Finn..How are those dance moves coming?" Sebastian asked cockily. "Still look like a dying walrus?"

Kurt looked up in shock. "Seriously? In front of my dad and his mom?"

"What?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt sighed. "We'll be downstairs."

"It was nice to meet you.." Sebastian nodded to the adults before smiling at the Jock. "Finn.."

Finn rolled his eyes, trying to contain himself so Carole didn't get onto him again.  
Kurt saw the look Burt gave him and sighed. "I know. Door open."

Burt nodded as the two boys walked downstairs.

Kurt sat on his bed, rolling his eyes. "So we're back to cocky for now?"

"I don't know what you're talking about.." Sebastian said, looking around the room. Kurt eyed him. His shoulders were squared, smile glued to his face. His eyes looked dull. His walls were up again.

Kurt patted the spot next to him. "You don't have to hold back with me..."

Sebastian looked at Kurt as he stayed where he stood. His tongue darted out to flick over his teeth thoughtfully before his mouth closed. Kurt really wished he knew what he was thinking.

"Why'd you come over?" Kurt asked, looking down.

"Well you asked me to.." Sebastian said. Kurt sighed, knowing he was going to have to work to get the taller boy to open up again.

"Sit down, please.." Kurt said. "I'll open up first...Maybe you'll see that I'm actually trying."

Sebastian said nothing as he sat down, his back stiff and his jaw tight.

"Did you know I went to Dalton?" Kurt asked.

He shook his head, looking up at Kurt.

Kurt took a deep breath before laughing lightly. "We didn't know anything about the Warblers. I was supposed to be a spy. Didn't realize that everyone wore uniforms so I'm sure you can imagine how I looked surrounded by all the students."

'Gorgeous..' Sebastian thought to himself.  
"You must be a terrible spy.." He said out loud, chuckling.

"Well to be fair, I didn't know anything about Dalton." Kurt laughed. "But that's how I met Blaine, Wes, and David. Blaine could tell spying wasn't the main reason I was there. I wanted to check it out. I was having a hard time at McKinley...Being bullied, slammed into the lockers...It became a regular thing. You see, I was the only out student there. And well it just got worse. There was this guy...He was the main one that did all these things to me...He kissed me in the locker room then later threatened to kill me if I ever told anyone..." Kurt paused, looking down and shivering at the memory.

Sebastian stayed quiet, watching Kurt intently.

Kurt took a deep breath, swallowing hard. "Well, it was getting close to Dad and Carole's wedding and we were in the choir room. I was teaching my dad and Finn to dance. Well the guy walked by and made some gesture. Dad noticed. He and Finn forced me to open up and tell them what was going on. I didn't say he kissed me but I did tell dad that he threatened to kill me. He got suspended and I just couldn't handle it. I knew it would be much worse when he got back. So...Dad and Carole used their honeymoon money to send me to Dalton..."

"Why did you go back?" Sebastian asked quietly.

"The New Directions were holding a benefit to raise money. Blaine and I went to support them. He could tell how much I missed it. How much I missed my friends. My family...We're not like the families from Dalton. .." Kurt said, looking down. "I knew how much it would've hurt my dad to keep me at Dalton. We wouldn't be able to keep up with tuition. And so I came back for that and to be with my friends. They were the first group of people to actually accept me. They're like a family."

Sebastian nodded, looking down as the thoughts raced through his head.

Kurt took one of Sebastian's hands. "What are you thinking?"

Sebastian looked at their conjoined hands before looking up at Kurt. His eyes a bit softer. "A lot."

"Want to talk about any of it?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian looked back down. "I..I don't know..Maybe.."

Kurt gave a soft smile. "I'd love to listen. Or answer any questions.."

"So your dad..He accepts you?..." Sebastian asked quietly.

"It was hard for him at first. I think winning our first football game of the season helped though. It was hard to tell him. But he said he knew since I was three. All I wanted was a pair of sensible heels..." Kurt explained, waiting for Sebastian to laugh or judge him.

"That..That's really cool.." Sebastian said, looking back down.

"You can laugh at that," Kurt said, looking at Sebastian. "Tell me what's going through your head."

His eyes went to Kurt. "Just..My father.."

"What's he like?" Kurt asked. "If you want to talk about it.."

"Well..He's a states attorney..And..He hates me.." Sebastian said, laughing humorlessly.

Kurt looked up with worried eyes. "He's your dad. How could he hate you?"

"Well ever since I came out to him, he hasn't wanted anything to do with me.." Sebastian sighed.

Kurt squeezed Sebastian's hand. "I'm so sorry..."

"And then he somehow convinced my mother that there was something wrong with me...That this was some..Curable..Disease.." Sebastian said disgustedly.

Kurt brought his free hand to Sebastian's cheek, making the taller boy look at him. "Sebastian, there is nothing wrong with you."

He chucked bitterly. "There's more wrong with me than you know Kurt.."

"Like what?" Kurt asked. "Remember, I won't judge you."

"I..I don't want to talk about it right now..." Sebastian said, turning his head away.

Kurt nodded, "I understand. Whenever you're ready, I'm here."

Sebastian sighed. "I feel like I'm in therapy.."

"I'm sorry.." Kurt said, looking down. "You don't have to tell me anything. I'm only telling you because I want you to know me..."

"I know.." Sebastian said quietly. "I want to tell you..It's just kind of hard.."

"Trust me, I understand. I'm sure I don't know how hard. Other than what I told you about being threatened, I guess I've had it easy. Besides my mom...But you don't have to tell me until you're ready."

"Your mom?" Sebastian asked.

"She...passed away when I was a kid..." Kurt said, holding back his tears.

"I'm so sorry.." Sebastian said, squeezing Kurt's hand.

Kurt swallowed hard. "Thanks.."

Sebastian looked into Kurt's eyes, staying quiet as he examined his features. He was so beautiful..

"It probably sounds stupid..but when I'm sad, I go and lay by dad's dresser. The drawers still smell like her perfume.."

"That's not stupid at all.."

Kurt sniffled, looking down. "Thank you.."

"Your eyes..." Sebastian said quietly.

Kurt looked up, confused. "What about them?"

Sebastian perked up as if just realizing what he said. "I-I..Uhh..I.." he stammered.

Kurt squeezed his hand. "What is it? Is there something on my face?"

"No! Of course not...Just your eyes...I don't mean your eyes are on your face, I mean of course your eyes are on your face, they're part of your face, and there's nothing wrong with that, not that there's anything wrong with your face I mean, look at it, it's a good face, it's a beautiful face, oh god I just called you beautiful, not that you're not, I think you're beautiful and...And I should stop talking..."

Kurt blushed, smiling wide. "You think I'm beautiful?"

"It just came out...Not that I don't think you're not beautiful! I mean you are. You're very...Very...Beautiful that is...I don't know where this is coming from, I've never felt like this before and I can't stop talking and I'm scared...I'm scared..." Sebastian breathed out.

Kurt looked at him, a little confused. "So..you like me but you're scared I'm going to hurt you?"

Well now he was on a roll, Sebastian felt like his mouth couldn't stop moving.  
"The only relationships I've had in the past two years have only lasted eight hours Kurt...Not that I think this is a relationship, unless you think it is…Is it? I don't know.."

Kurt couldn't help but blush more. "Well I didn't know how you felt until now. Of course...I am with Blaine currently...but I'm so confused about what to do with him. I mean, he's Blaine...But while I was with him today...all I thought about was you.."

"Oh my god...I'm so stupid.." Sebastian groaned, standing and taking two long steps and he raked his hands through his hair.  
"You're with Blaine...And-And you love him.."

"You're not stupid," Kurt said softly before looking at the floor. "Blaine is my first boyfriend...What if it isn't love...?"

Sebastian stopped pacing and looked at Kurt. They stared at each other for what seemed like a long time. "Kurt..."

"What?" Kurt asked quietly.

"I..I have to go.." Sebastian whispered starting up the stairs.

Kurt ran after him. "Why?"

"I don't want anyone to get hurt.." Sebastian said quickly, not looking back at Kurt.

Kurt looked up at Sebastian. "You're not making me do this. I'm doing this because of how I feel. But if you don't want to see me...Okay..." He said, his voice dropping as he turned to walk away.

"Kurt..." Sebastian said weakly, turning back.

"What?" Kurt asked, not turning around.

"It's not that I don't want to see you.."

Kurt couldn't look at Sebastian. He was hurt and felt like he could start crying at any second. Especially after opening up about his mom. "What is it?"

"I...Have only felt like this once...And it blew up in my face…I'm scared.." Sebastian said, his voice breaking at the end.

"I'm scared too, Sebastian...But I have the courage to try...I don't even know why...You keep running...Yet here I am, still trying..."

"I'm sorry...I don't want to make you feel this way..." Sebastian said. "Please look at me..."

Kurt held his breath, trying to keep the tears in as he turned and looked at Sebastian.

"It's hard for me..to even admit I care about someone Kurt...I'm not used to feeling this.."

"I know...I don't do this kind of thing..." Kurt said, walking closer and taking his hand. "But there's something about you...When you don't have your guard up...I can't even describe how you make me feel..."

Sebastian's breathing sped up as Kurt took his hand. "I'm so...Confused..."

Kurt looked up into his eyes, his own tears threatening to spill over. "Me too.."

"Please don't cry.." Sebastian said softly, placing his free hand on Kurt's cheek.

Kurt bit his lip, doing everything he could to hold it back. He let his eyes close, nuzzling into Sebastian's hand.

Sebastian slowly wrapped his arms around Kurt, pulling him close.

Kurt's breathing increased, his heart racing as he looked up at Sebastian with those gorgeous blue eyes.

Their lips were less than an inch apart as they both tried to quiet their breathing. Sebastian closed his eyes, his eyebrows kneading together in distress. "I'm sorry Kurt..I have to go think.." He said softly, turning around and walking up the stairs.

Kurt stood there in shock. What were they doing? He was dating Blaine. Blaine! But Sebastian...There was just something about him...It send chills through Kurt and he loved it... He heard Sebastian's car door slam before the sound of his engine starting and then driving away. He walked over to his bed and laid down as he let his tears come. He didn't know what he was doing. He was with Blaine. Amazing, sweet, adorable, loving Blaine..And he cheated on him..The fact finally dawned on him that he actually cheated on Blaine. And with the guy who was initially out to sleep with Blaine. A guy that Blaine already doesn't even want to look at. Why was he doing this? Did he actually have feelings for Sebastian? He loved Blaine..He loved him so much..But Sebastian..There was something about him. Every time Kurt saw his walls fall there was just..Something.. Kurt got up and washed his face when the tears finally stopped. He sat at his vanity mirror and did his moisturizing routine before changing and slipping into bed.

Sebastian made it home and hurried up the stairs before his parents could say anything to him. Fuck..What was he doing? He curled up under the blankets on his bed, sighing heavily. How could Kurt Hummel..The guy who wore women's sweaters, have such an effect on him? This was crazy. He was terrified of what he was feeling and he didn't like it. He felt comfortable with mostly anonymous sex. He hadn't felt this way since..No..He wouldn't think about him..He hadn't for over a year.. he pulled the blankets tighter around himself, groaning as he tried to sleep.

Kurt tossed and turned in his bed. He couldn't sleep. He felt horrible for what he did...what he was doing to Blaine. But when he thought about Sebastian, he melted. But he was also scared...scared that Sebastian wouldn't come back.. That he'd stop speaking to Kurt because he was scared.

Kurt would just have to try and take it slowler..Lower his expectations of Sebastian's progress..He didn't know why, but he didn't feel like he just had to lower Sebastian's walls..He had to get rid of them completely.

This would take time. And the more time it took, the more it would hurt Blaine if he knew. And what if he couldn't get Sebastian to stay around long enough to get through those walls. He would just have to try..It was really all he could do..He sighed, laying on his back and looking up at the ceiling. "This is crazy.." he said to himself for what seemed like the millionth time. Questions raced through his mind. What did Sebastian think about tonight? Did he want to still see Kurt? Did he really think he was beautiful? He felt dizzy from the thoughts that filled his head. He grabbed his pillow and pulled it over his face. It really couldn't be healthy to keep all of this bottled up. He let out a long, muffled scream, hoping no one would hear. He screamed into the thick pillow until he couldn't anymore, his arms flopping uselessly down by his sides as he finished. Kurt took a few deep breaths, suddenly too tired to even think as his eyes closed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Kurt woke up feeling just as conflicted as the night before.

He slumped up the stairs and into the kitchen, fixing himself a plate of fruit before sitting down and attempting to eat.

Finn came in shortly after, no doubt drawn by the smell of food, and started making his own breakfast.  
"Kurt..You okay dude?"

Kurt nodded, not looking up. "Didn't sleep well.."

"What happened with Sebastian last night? He looked pretty torn up when he stormed out.." Finn asked as he poured some cereal into a bowl.

"I don't know.." Kurt said quietly. "He got a text and like ran out.."

Finn nodded, opening the fridge and grabbing the milk.

Kurt sighed. He had no idea what to do.

He was about to give up trying to eat when he heard Mercedes' ringtone.

He answered, trying to sound normal.  
"Hey.."

"Hey boo! Wanna hit up the mall with me? There's a sale at HM with our names on it!"

Maybe this is what he needed. Thank God for his best friend.  
"Please. I need a girls day."

"What's going on? You sound like you need some retail therapy.." Mercedes said.

"I don't know. I've just been in a weird mood lately."

"Alright then. Make yourself look fierce, as usual, and I'll be there at eleven. I think this requires intense shopping."

Kurt sighed. "You're amazing. See you then."

"Bye boo."

Kurt smiled for the first time that morning. He threw away the untouched fruit and went to take a shower before getting ready.

He looked at his phone in hopes that Sebastian might have text or called. No such luck. He sighed, starting to work on his hair.

He was still messing with his hair when Mercedes walked down the stairs.

"Boy, your hair looks fine.." She laughed, standing at the foot of the stairs with her hands on her hips.

Kurt chuckled. "Well hey to you too."

"Hey..Now come on, you don't have anyone to impress, you already have a man." She joked, giggling.

Kurt gave a quick laugh. "Yeah. Let's go."

They got in Mercedes' car and drove to the mall, Mercedes eying him the whole way

Kurt stared out the window the entire way, trying to control himself.

They pulled into the mall and Mercedes linked arms with him as they walked in. "What's got you in a funk? You didn't even hum when I played GaGa.."

"I don't know..." Kurt lied. "But I don't even think Blaine could pull me out of this one.."

Mercedes frowned. "Is there anything I can do?"

Kurt shook his head. "I'll find a way out. Let's just try shopping."

Mercedes nodded, squeezing Kurt's hand as they walked through the mall.

Kurt looked through some clothes that he would normally grab and insist they try on, but he just didn't care today.

They tried on clothes for a bit, and Kurt bought a few things without really looking at what they were. They walked out and Kurt froze at what he saw further down.

His eyes were wide. "Oh fuck..."

"What is it?" Mercedes asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sebastian..." Kurt whispered. He couldn't see him. Fuck. He should've wore a different outfit. What if Sebastian saw him? Oh God...

Kurt hid behind Mercedes, hunched over.  
"Kurt, I get he's competition, but damn!"

"Mercedes...You don't understand..." Kurt said quietly.

Mercedes moved out of the way, "Kurt what is your issue?"

"I can't talk about this here..." Kurt said straightening up. Damn, Sebastian looked good.. "Let's go somewhere else.."

Kurt gasped as Sebastian turned his head and their eyes met.

"Shit.." He mumbled under his breath, unable to look away.

Sebastian's cheeks grew red as they stared at each other. He slowly started walking over, deciding he couldn't just stand there.

Kurt took a deep breath, trying to relax as he walked closer. Was he going to be cocky Sebastian or the one he got a glimpse of last night?

Kurt sighed as he saw the smile starting to spread on Sebastian's face.  
"Kurt..Mercedes.." He said smirking.

"Sebastian.." Kurt said back, trying to not let his eyes roam over his body.

"What are you two doing today? Looking for a gallon jug of tater tots?" Sebastian asked.

"We're at the mall." Kurt said. "We're shopping. What are you doing here? I'm guessing you live closer to a mall near Dalton."

"Well Westerville's mall doesn't have an American Eagle surprisingly..." Sebastian sighed.

"Well I guess you should get to it..." Kurt said, looking away from Sebastian. Even though he was being a prick, all Kurt wanted to do was wrap his arms around him and kiss him.

"Aawwe..I was looking forward to helping you pick out something from Victoria's Secret.." Sebastian said snidely.

"Get out of here creep.." Mercedes said, linking arms with Kurt.

"Fuck you," Kurt said, icily. But Sebastian could see the hurt in his eyes. Kurt made sure of it before walking off with Mercedes.

"He is such an asshole.." Mercedes groaned.

Kurt swallowed hard, a tear slipping down his cheek. "Can...Can we leave...please?"

Mercedes saw the tear and stopped, pulling Kurt to the side.  
"Kurt you don't listen to one thing he says..He isn't worth anything..Especially not your tears."

"Can we just go? I can't...I can't do this..."

Mercedes nodded, wrapping one of her arms around Kurt's shoulder as they hurried out of the mall.

They went to Mercedes' house and sat in her bedroom. "I...I need to tell you something..."

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything.." She said, grabbing a box of Kleenex and handing it to him.

"You can't tell anyone, 'Cedes...I'm serious.."

"I swear.."

Kurt couldn't even look at his best friend as he spoke. "I...I slept with him.."

"What? Kurt..W-Wh-How did that happen?" Mercedes asked, eyes wide.

"I...He ran into me at the Lima Bean. We kept going back and forth and he kept talking about how Blaine needs a real man and I couldn't make him feel as good as Sebastian could...And...It was stupid...But he made a proposition...He said if I could prove myself right, he'd leave Blaine alone..." Kurt said, bringing his knees to his chest.

"So you...Had sex with him? Like..Sex sex?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes..." Kurt groaned. "Then I was just going to leave...But somehow I wound up staying and we were talking...Then he came over last night and we just talked...And...Mercedes...I like him...I know...I'm horrible...I'm so stupid..."

"Kurt..He's a creep! You're just another notch on his slut belt! You heard how he talked to you in the mall." Mercedes said quickly.

"I know...But the way he talks to me when we're alone...He actually talks. And I swear he almost even cried last night..."

"Really?" She asked.

Kurt nodded. "Something happened to him...He won't say what yet...But this is him hiding whatever it is he's afraid of..."

"Kurt...Do you really think you can trust him?" She said carefully.

"I don't know...I do. But he's scared around other people...And Blaine...God...I hate myself for doing this to Blaine..."

"Oh my god...Are you and Sebastian still..You know?"

"Not since the first night...We've just been talking since then..."

"Do you...Have feelings for him?" She asked calmly.

Kurt looked down, ashamed. "I really do..."

Mercedes grabbed Kurt's hand. "Do you still love Blaine?"

"I don't know how to explain it..." Kurt said. "I still have fun with Blaine. He still makes me blush. And I love him...But when we were hanging out yesterday, all I could think about was Sebastian coming to my house later that night...I don't want to do this to Blaine. He's been nothing short of perfect. But I'm just wondering...Is this because he was my first love? He saved me and helped me get away from Karofsky...But I don't know if it's real or high school...Not that it can't be both...But I just don't know..."

"Well...Where do you picture yourself in five years?" She asked, looking up at him.

"I don't know...I'd like to be in New York. But well, let's be honest...I can't afford that. And as for a partner, I have no idea. I'm just starting to get to know Sebastian..."

Mercedes nodded, biting her lip. "Well..If Sebastian really isn't a complete ass like you say..I'm here..And I'll support your decision no matter what..But you'll forgive me if I'm a bit apprehensive..He made you cry.."

"I know...And that's why I'm so confused. I mean, it's one thing to just act like nothing happened so we could hide it from everyone. But it's another to say what he did...Normally it wouldn't bother me..." Kurt said, sighing. "But it really hurt coming from him..."

"C'mere..." She said softly, pulling him into a hug.

Kurt hugged his best friend. "Blaine is the safer route. He's amazing, beautiful, sexy, the perfect boyfriend. But it's safe. Sebastian is so different. He's gorgeous and oh god, his abs Mercedes...And I know if I can break down that wall he has, he'd be sweet to me. Last night...It was so adorable. He was rambling about how he thinks my eyes are beautiful..."

"Something makes that a little hard for me to believe.." She chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"Sebastian..Rambling about your eyes...I guess it's, like you said, the front he puts up that makes it hard to believe."

"I couldn't believe it either. But I got to see it. And it was so adorable. He blushed and everything.."

Mercedes pulled back. "That's so cute.."

"I know...And seriously...You need to see him without a shirt. You will want to lick his abs!" Kurt chuckled.

"Did you?" She smiled.

Kurt bit his lip, blushing. "A couple times.."

Mercedes laughed pushing him softly. "You're so bad!"

Kurt giggled. "That's nothing compared to what I did after that."

"Ooh..What else?" She asked, giggling.

"Mercedes, I didn't know you had a kink for gay sex," Kurt laughed. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"I don't, but I'd tell you! Now spill."

Kurt laughed. "Well, it started with so much anger. I was pulling his hair and biting his neck. Then I got to taste those beautiful abs, which made him fall back against the wall. I started to suck him and fuck...Mercedes...He's big...He's not as wide as Blaine but he's longer. The sounds he made though...So sexy...I made him get on his hands and knees on the bed, slapping his ass. I stood in front of him and told him to suck me. He took me so quick...He's so fucking good at that. I..just..wow...He kept making snide remarks so I smacked his ass again before teasing him with my tongue.." Kurt paused, laughing. "He tried telling me I wasn't good. But he was lying, his body was already shuddering from that. At this point, it was all about getting him to leave Blaine alone. I didn't care one bit about him. So...I thrust inside him as fast and hard as I could. I regret that so much. I wasn't thinking about how he doesn't bottom much so it hurt him pretty bad. And when I'm with Blaine...If it hurts him, it's natural for me to run my hands up and down his sides so I did that for Sebastian. That's when it started to change. I don't think anyone has ever given sweet gestures to him. That's when he finally gave in and let the pleasure go through him, screaming my name...It was so hot, Mercedes..."

"Damn Kurt!" She said laughing.

Kurt blushed. "But that's where it all began...I told him if he was loud enough...I'd let him fuck me..."

"Was he good?"

"Oh my God, yes!" Kurt exclaimed, closing his eyes. "Before it happened, I was licking his abs again and I got on top of him and whispered in his ear everything I wanted him to do to me."

"I do have a question..And this isn't to make you feel bad or anything..But is he better than Blaine?" Mercedes asked.

"I've thought about that a lot...It depends on what aspect. With Blaine is amazing. We share that connection of being each other's first and I can feel how much he loves me. But with Sebastian, I feel like he could make it special if he brings down his walls. But if we're just talking about the sex, yes..."

Mercedes nodded when Kurt's phone beeped with a text from Sebastian.   
"I'm sorry..I didn't mean that.."

Kurt sighed before giving a reply.  
"Then why are you texting me now instead of when I practically ran out of the mall crying?"

"Because you were with your friend..I really am sorry Kurt.." Sebastian replied.

"Is that him?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah..He's trying to apologize.." Kurt said quietly.

"I really don't know what to say. That really hurt after last night.."

"I know..It was stupid and insensitive..It's just..That's the only way I know how to act around other people Kurt..Please forgive me?" Sebastian text.

"Are you going to forgive him?" Mercedes asked.

"Not easily...If he wants to try, he has to work at it as much as I am." Kurt said to his best friend.

"I really want to...I expected an attitude and that cocky smile. But I didn't expect that. I know this is hard for you...But right now, I just don't know if you're really going to try. To be honest, I feel like I'm some kind of joke to you..."

Mercedes nodded.

"Kurt..What do you mean you think you're a joke to me..Did last night mean nothing?"

"Last night meant more to me than I can tell you. But today you took a huge step back and became that arrogant bastard again. If you want this, show me."

Kurt sighed, looking up and Mercedes. "I don't know what to do..."

"What do you want me to do Kurt?" Sebastian asked.

"You'll figure it out Kurt.." Mercedes said, grabbing his hand.

"Thanks 'Cedes," Kurt said, smiling lightly.

"Show me you want this. How? That's up to you to figure out."

"Let me take you out to dinner tonight.." Sebastian responded.  
But it was then Kurt realized he promised Blaine he would spend the night.

"Can't tonight. Tomorrow?" Kurt sent back.

"Sure..Can I at least see you today?"

"If you do it soon."

"Are you at home? Can I come now?"

"No. But close enough. Meet me there."

""I'm leaving now."

Kurt looked up at Mercedes. "I gotta go. He's meeting me at my house to talk before I go to Blaine's. He wants to take me to dinner tomorrow...In public...I don't know if I believe that.."

"Why would you not believe it?" Mercedes asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Look at what happened when he saw me in public today.."

"True..." The shorter girl sighed.

Kurt hugged her close. "Thanks for today. I really needed it."

"Glad I could help..At least you have someone to talk about with it now."

"Oh my God, I know! It's been killing me!"

"Well that's what I'm here for..Go see Sebastian.. Hopefully he has something nice to say.." Mercedes sighed.

"I'll let you know." Kurt said before heading to his house. He got out of his car, sitting on the hood as he waited.

Sebastian pulled in and got out, cringing at the look Kurt was giving him.

Kurt looked down as Sebastian got closer, waiting for him to talk.

"I'm so sorry Kurt.." Sebastian said sincerely.

Kurt nodded lightly. "I know..."

Sebastian decided words wouldn't work anymore as he slowly walked over to Kurt, who's legs hung down off of the car and stood between them, taking a huge step, Kurt decided, as he carefully hugged him.

Kurt wanted to just melt into him. "So...you're serious about tomorrow?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Sebastian asked quietly.

Kurt shrugged. "Maybe I'm more insecure than I let people see...but there is one thing you could do tomorrow...but I can't tell you what. You have to do it on your own."

Sebastian pulled back slightly, still keeping his arms around Kurt. "So you're testing me now?"

"No. If you don't do it, then I'll decide if you made me feel like you did last night. But if you do this...thing...it will just make things a whole lot better...just little gestures that actually mean a lot to me. The only test I have is to see if you'll act like you did today or not," Kurt explained.

Sebastian nodded, unable to look at Kurt, clearly ashamed for his earlier behavior.

Kurt lifted Sebastian's chin. "I believe you when you say you're sorry. I'm just...I get hurt easily when I put that much trust in someone. But I don't know...I have a feeling about tomorrow..."

Sebastian tensed up at the sweet gesture before nodding again and it didn't go unnoticed by Kurt.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked softly.

"Yeah.." Sebastian said. It wasn't that he didn't like the sweet, gentle touches from Kurt. He just wasn't quite used to them yet.

"You're being really quiet...You aren't even wondering if it's a good feeling or not?"

"If what's a good feeling?" Sebastian asked.

"I said I have a feeling about tomorrow night. What are you thinking about? You seem...distracted..."

"I just..I'm not used to that.." Sebastian said truthfully.

Kurt pulled back. "I'm sorry. I'm just trying to make you comfortable around me...Can I tell you something?"

Sebastian nodded, letting Kurt go as he took a small step back.

"I know that I want to be able to do these things to you. To show you how amazing you really are. And I'm not trying to change you. I just want you to be comfortable being you around me. And I know it will take time but I'm willing to take that time with you. I really like you, Sebastian. And I feel like you would be the one to say this to another guy and not hear it yourself...and I'm being completely honest when I say you are so gorgeous...I wish I could show you what I see..."

Sebastian's cheeks grew red as his eyes immediately flew to the pavement. "I..Uh..I..Th-Thank you..."

Kurt smiled. "You're welcome. So this dinner...should I be dressing up or is it just a casual thing...?"

"Umm.." Sebastian closed his eyes briefly to clear his thoughts before looking up at Kurt. "It's semi-formal.."

Kurt nodded. "Noted. Is there anything you wanted to talk about today...?"

"Just..I really want to know..Where we stand...What this is exactly..." Sebastian said slowly, looking down.

"I'm trying to figure out what you want. We're getting to know one another and seeing how it goes. I'm hoping...that you'll trust me enough to open up to me. And if you do and you're sure you can be faithful...then we can take that next step..." Kurt said honestly.

Sebastian nodded. "Well..You probably have something planned with Blaine...I-I should go."

"Wait...I'm using one of my questions...Is that something you want to try to do? Dating me when you're ready...? Please be honest..."

Sebastian looked up into Kurt's eyes and was quiet for a while before giving a small, barely noticeable nod.

Kurt smiled, taking Sebastian's hand and kissing the back of it. "Well I will see you tomorrow beautiful. Text me with a time and a place "

Sebastian blushed furiously as Kurt released his hand. "Y-yeah..I'll...I'll see you then Kurt.."

Kurt got up, kissing his cheek. "You're adorable. Bye Sebastian.."

Sebastian blushed even more as Kurt turned back to walk inside and he placed his hand on his cheek where Kurt's lips touched it before walking back to his car.

Kurt walked in, grabbing some water before heading downstairs to pack. He realized Blaine still hadn't called so he reached for his phone and called his boyfriend.

"Hello gorgeous.." Blaine said as he picked up.

"Hey there. Still want me to stay?" Kurt asked, smiling.

"Of course.." Blaine said sweetly.

"Did you have anything planned?"

"Well..My parents are going out tonight..I thought maybe we could read the phonebook aloud to each other.." Blaine joked.

Kurt stopped. He didn't know what to do about this. "Sounds good. We could make fun of the names," Kurt said, giving a small laugh.

"You're silly.." Blaine chuckled. "When are you coming?"

"When I finish packing a bag," Kurt said softly. "I'll see you soon."

"Alright baby..I love you." Blaine said sweetly.

"I love you too," kurt said before hanging up. He sat on his bed for a moment before texting Sebastian.

"I know I'm kinda going through these questions pretty fast...but I need to know your thoughts on sex...the other night was amazing. I just didn't know if you wanted to take everything slow?"

"What do you mean? I mean I know we did it the other night but..I don't think I'm quite ready for that yet.."

"Me neither. That's what I needed to know. I mean, you did look absolutely edible. But I was kinda hoping you wanted to wait.."

Kurt could almost hear the Blush I'm Sebastian's text.

Yeah..Thank you..I appreciate you understanding because..I mean it's me.. saying I'm not ready for sex."

"It's no problem at all. But does that just include me? Or in general?" Kurt asked.

"I haven't really thought about that..But I guess we're not exclusive..But also, it's not like I'm going to go out looking to get laid like I usually do.."

"So whatever happens is what happens? And thanks for being honest.."

"You're welcome Kurt. And yeah. Whatever happens happens." Kurt had a feeling Sebastian knew why he text, asking those things.

"Honestly, I'm just not even feeling anything near sexy today..so I guess it doesn't matter.."

"Kurt..You're always sexy.."

Kurt blushed, smiling.  
"That's sweet. I just don't feel it.."

"Well..I'd love to be able to show you..Some day.."

"I'd love that.. when you're ready.."

"Me too.."

Kurt smiled. "Take your time. I'll wait for you.."

"Thank you Kurt...You're probably busy..I'll call tomorrow..bye."

"Not busy. But okay.." Kurt said before getting his bag ready.

"Just..Don't want to keep you from Blaine.."

"I haven't left yet. And don't worry about it. It's not like I can use my phone in front of him. You really underestimate how I feel about you..."

"Really?" Sebastian replied.

"I'm sorry if I don't show it as much as I want to. I'm trying not to scare you away.."

"It's okay Kurt..And thank you for taking it slow with me. I don't know if I'd be able to handle anything else right now."

"It's okay. I understand. And just forget about what I said earlier about that thing that could just make my night. I just want you to be you and have a nice dinner with me."

"Well what was it? Or do you still want to wait and see if I'll do it?"

"I umm...I was hoping you might kiss me good night...But don't worry. I don't want to rush you. I understand."

"Well, you never know.."

"I can't even describe how excited and nervous I am.."

"Kurt, I haven't really been on a date for a long time..So you'll forgive me if I'm a bit rusty.." Sebastian sent.

"Don't put so much pressure on yourself. It's hard enough for you already. All I'm expecting is having dinner across from those gorgeous green eyes."

"You're the only person that can do that.."

"Do what?" Kurt asked.

"You make me blush Kurt.."

Kurt smiled. "Honestly, I never thought a blush could be that beautiful."

"Yeah..Shit..My dad's home..I can't talk..But I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'm sorry...see you tomorrow.."

Kurt sighed as he didn't get a reply. He grabbed his bag, walking out to his car before starting towards Blaine's. He sent a text to Blaine as he pulled into the driveway.

Blaine popped outside, smiling as he walked over, opening Kurt's door.  
"Hello beautiful.."

"Hey baby," Kurt smiled, grabbing his bag and stepping out.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's bag from him, kissing his cheek as he led him inside.

"You're so sweet," Kurt said softly.

"Just in love.." Blaine said, kissing Kurt softly before carrying the bag up the stairs to his room.

Kurt blushed as a twinge of guilt shot through him. "I love you too, Blaine."

Blaine came back to Kurt, pulling him into his arms. "I missed you so much.."

"I missed you too baby.."

Blaine kissed Kurt softly. "I just hate we haven't had much alone time.."

Kurt nodded. "I know."

Blaine kissed down to Kurt's neck, sucking lightly at his pulse point.

Kurt gasped. "Wait...I just got here. Can we just be together first?"

Blaine pulled off, looking up at Kurt. "Oh..Yeah baby..Of course.." He said, giving a small smile.

"I'm sorry. I just need some time with my boyfriend. I didn't have the best day."

"Come on..Let's go cuddle up on the couch and you can tell me all about it.." Blaine said sweetly.

Kurt nodded, following Blaine downstairs.

They lay on the couch, Kurt laying back against Blaine's chest as he pulled a blanket over them.

Kurt looked back, "Thank you baby."

"You're welcome love..Now..What made you have a bad day?" Blaine asked softly.

"It's stupid. We were at the mall. And some guy made a comment about helping me shop at Victoria's Secret...It just got to me..." Kurt said, looking down. "I should know to just expect it. I mean, I live in Lima..."

"Kurt..You shouldn't learn to expect ridicule..You are the most amazing person I've ever met..You don't deserve that..."

Kurt felt like he did. "I don't see what you see.."

"Really? Because what I see is a beautiful, kind, caring, compassionate, loving person, that I love more than anything in this world..."

Kurt blushed. "Thank you Blaine.."

"You're welcome baby.." Blaine smiled, kissing the top of his boyfriend's head.

Kurt nuzzled into Blaine's neck, wondering what it would feel like with Sebastian.

Blaine reached down, petting Kurt's hair and humming softly.

"I love you..."

"I love you too Kurt..." Sebastian's voice said. Kurt nearly jumped off of Blaine as he looked at his boyfriend with wide eyes.  
"Kurt what's wrong?" Blaine said, his voice his own again.

Kurt's heart was pounding as he looked around. "What? Oh...nothing..."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, pulling Kurt closer.

"Yeah. Cedes made me watch a scary movie...you know how I get jumpy..."

Blaine nodded, pulling the blanket tighter around them. "I'm here.."

"Thanks baby..."

They lay like that for a while, Blaine eventually falling asleep under Kurt. But Kurt couldn't sleep. Partially because it was only three PM, but mostly because he couldn't bring himself to stop thinking about Sebastian. He swore he heard Sebastian when Blaine said he loved him. It was so weird. It sounded amazing. Kurt hoped he could actually hear it one day. No. He couldn't think about this. He was with Blaine. This was wrong. But then why did it feel so right? He buried his face in Blaine's chest, inhaling the spiced scent of his cologne. Even still, it just felt right to be with Sebastian. He had to distract himself. But how? He looked up at Blaine who looked so peacefully asleep, his head hanging lazily to the side and his arms draped around Kurt's middle. Maybe Blaine would be a good distraction. Kurt bit his lip before leaning down and attaching his lips to Blaine's neck.

Blaine made a small sound, stirring at the touch. "Kurt?"

Kurt sucked the skin into his mouth as his hands tangled in Blaine's hair.

Blaine moaned, rolling his hips up as he ran his hands down Kurt's sides. "Oh god..Kurt..."

Kurt bit up to Blaine's ear. "Fuck me, Blaine..."

Blaine whined loudly. "Fuck...Th-The lube's in my room.."

"Go get it..Please.." Kurt breathed out, climbing off of him.

Blaine nodded, jumping up and nearly running up the stairs to go get the lube.

By the time Blaine got back, Kurt had already removed his clothes, lying on the couch as he waited for Blaine.

Blaine gasped as his eyes roamed over Kurt's slim frame. "You're so gorgeous..."

Kurt blushed. "Come here.."

Blaine strode over to Kurt, pulling off his shirt before climbing on top of the paler boy, kissing him deeply.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, moaning into the kiss.

Blaine reached down, unzipping his jeans and pulling out his member before slicking it up as he kissed down to Kurt's neck.

Kurt sighed softly, tilting his head back. "Ohh baby..."

Blaine bit down, sucking on Kurt's pulse point hard, determined to make his mark.

Kurt gasped, rolling his hips up. "Fuck...Blaine!"

Blaine pulled off, admiring the dark spot on his boyfriend's skin. "You're so hot Kurt..."

Kurt whined. "Please don't stop.."

Blaine moved to the other side of Kurt's neck, doing the same and moaning deeply.

"Blaine..." Kurt moaned, closing his eyes and gasping when he saw Sebastian's face.

Blaine sucked harder on Kurt's neck before kissing up to his lips.  
"How do you want me?.." he rasped.

"Ohh...fuck...m-my legs on your shoulders..." Kurt moaned, squirming under Blaine.

Blaine did as Kurt asked, lifting his long beautiful legs and laying them on his shoulders before lining up with Kurt's entrance.

Kurt gasped. "Please...Blaine, I need you..."

Blaine nodded, slowly pushing into Kurt and gasping at the feeling.

Kurt whimpered. "Ohhh fuck...Blaine..."

Blaine pushed in all the way, running his hands up and down Kurt's thigh, and turning his head to kiss it softly.

Kurt bit his bottom lip, looking up at his boyfriend as he panted. "You..You can go.."

Blaine nodded, slowly starting to roll his hips. "Kurt...oh.."

"Ohmygod...Blaine!" Kurt moaned loudly, moving his body with Blaine's.

Blaine leaned down a bit, causing himself to deeper as he sped up.

Kurt trailed his fingertips up and down his chest, his back arching as he cried out.

"Kurt..Kurt!" Blaine groaned, thrusting harder. "God...I love you..."

"Baby, I love you...so much..." Kurt panted.

Blaine kissed Kurt's thigh as he kept up the pace, both of their orgasms slowly building until they were both on edge.  
"K-Kurt...Close.." Blaine gasped.

"F-fuck...Me too baby...Ohhh...bite my leg...Please..." Kurt breathed out heavily.

Blaine moaned loudly, cumming hard as he bit Kurt's thigh.

Kurt let out a high pitched cry as he came all over his stomach and chest. He panted harshly, looking up at Blaine and sighing.

"I love you so much Kurt..." Blaine breathed out, leaning down to kiss him.

Kurt let his legs fall off of Blaine's shoulders as he kissed his boyfriend softly.

Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips. "Wanna take a shower and then lie down?"

Kurt nodded. "Sure.."

They did just that, and when they lay in the bed together, Blaine pulled him close. "Are you okay baby?.."

"Yeah. I'm just not tired.." Kurt said quietly.

"What's on your mind?" Blaine asked softly.

Kurt sighed. He didn't really want to talk. "Just laying here with you."

"Kurt..Is what that idiot in the mall said still bothering you?"

Kurt looked down. "Kind of..."

"What is it baby?..Talk to me.." Blaine said quietly.

"Just...Maybe I deserved it..."

"Kurt..Why would you say that?...you're not a bad person..You don't deserve that.." Blaine said seriously.

"Look at me. It's one thing to be gay. Nothing's wrong with that. But...maybe...I shouldn't add to it...by giving people reasons to make fun of me..."

"I think you're perfect the way you are Kurt..." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt got tears in his eyes. He felt terrible. He cheated on Blaine and now he keeps lying to him. But Sebastian... "Thanks Blaine..."

Blaine turned Kurt around so they were facing each other.  
"Don't ever let anyone else define who you are...You are too amazing to describe, Kurt.." He grabbed Kurt's hand and placed it on his own chest. "My heart beats for you..And everything about you..."

Kurt looked down, letting the tears fall. "I'm sorry..."

"Why are you crying?.." Blaine asked softly, wiping Kurt's tears.

Kurt shook his head. "You're just so perfect..."

Blaine hugged Kurt close. "I love you so much..And I was kind of waiting for the right time to give you this..But I think right now would be a good time.." Blaine said, turning on the bedside lamp and digging through the nightstand.

Kurt's breath caught. What was it? Whatever it was, Kurt didn't deserve it. Why did he let this happen?

Blaine pulled out a small velvet box and turned to Kurt. "Now..I had this big speech planned, but I'm too scared to remember any of it right now..And don't worry I'm not proposing, but it's a promise..A promise for us.." Blaine said, opening the box to reveal a simple, white gold band.

Kurt's tears came more freely. He was dizzy. All these thoughts and questions ran through his mind. He whispered Blaine's name, clutching to him before everything went black.

He woke up later that night, with Blaine hovering over him. "Baby?" Blaine said, "Baby are you okay?"

Kurt sat up slowly. "What happened...?"

"I showed you the ring and you fainted.." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt's eyes went wide. "R-ring?"

"It was just a promise ring, and don't worry about accepting it or not now..I can see now it was way too soon to even try." Blaine said sincerely.

"I'm sorry...I love you. Blaine, I really do love you..." Kurt said, tears in his eyes again. "I just...I'm not ready. I'm sorry..."

"Don't be sorry Kurt..I understand, I really do..I love you too baby..This is perfectly okay. I mean it.." Blaine said seriously.

Kurt wiped his tears, nodding.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, kissing his knuckles. "I love you..Okay?"

Kurt gave a small nod. "Can you just ..hold me?"

Blaine nodded, turning off the light and laying down, pulling Kurt into his arms.

"I love you Blaine..." Kurt whispered.

"I love you too Kurt.." Blaine said softly as they both slowly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt woke up the next morning completely exhausted. Blaine was still asleep next to him so Kurt decided to get up and make him breakfast.

Blaine got up later, and walked downstairs, seeing Kurt in the kitchen. "Awwe, babe, you didn't have to make breakfast.."

Kurt gave a small smile. "I wanted to do something for you."

"You're perfect.." Blaine said, walking over and kissing his cheek.

Kurt gave a small sigh. "Not even close. But thank you."

"You're perfect for me.." Blaine said softly.

Kurt made a plate for Blaine and set it on the table. "You're sweet. Want some juice?"

"Please.." Blaine said happily.

Kurt poured him a glass before sitting down next to him.

"Are you not eating?" Blaine asked, taking a bite of his eggs.

Kurt shook his head. "I'm not hungry."

Blaine nodded, grabbing Kurt's hand as he ate. They spent a bit more time together before Kurt went back to house smiling as he saw Sebastian called.

He answered happily.  
"Hello there."

"Hi Kurt!" Sebastian said happily. Then he seemed to realize how enthusiastic that sounded and toned it down. "H-How are you?"

Kurt giggled. "I'm pretty good now. You?"

"Now? You weren't before?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt sighed. "I just...had a crazy night...Not something I wanna talk about on the phone..."

"It's okay babe.." Sebastian said softly.

Kurt's heart sped up as a huge smile spread across his face. "How are you?"

"Pretty good actually..Well now that I'm talking to you.." Sebastian said sweetly.

"You're making me blush.." Kurt said shyly.

"I wish I could see it.." Sebastian said quietly.

"I'm sure you will tonight," Kurt said, smiling. "You still want to go to dinner, right...?"

"Of course, as long as you still want to.."

"For sure. Where am I meeting you?"

"I was actually wondering if I could pick you up.." Sebastian said timidly.

"Really?" Kurt asked. "I'd love that.."

"O-okay..Sounds good.." Sebastian said happily.

"When should I be ready?"

"Six.." Sebastian said, obviously nervous about tonight.

Kurt opened his closet. "I have no idea what to wear."

"You'll look amazing no matter what.."

Kurt felt the heat rise to his cheeks again. "Thank you, Sebastian."

"You're welcome Kurt.." Sebastian said smiling lightly.

"I have to go. You have no idea how long it takes me to get ready," Kurt giggled. "I'll see you at six."

"I'll see you tonight Kurt..I have no doubt you'll look amazing.."

"Thank you," Kurt said, blushing. "Bye beautiful..."

"Bye Kurt..." Sebastian said softly.

Kurt hung up and smiled happily. Sebastian called him babe. It sent chills through Kurt. He stared into his closet. What did he want to wear?

He sifted through the clothes, picking out some tight black jeans with a white button up, a black and yellow cardigan with a yellow tie, he also slipped on his black and white buckle-up boots.

Kurt finished his hair and smiled happily at his appearance. He put on his favorite cologne and sat on his bed, waiting nervously.

A little later he got a text from Sebastian.  
"I'm here "

Kurt darted upstairs, butterflies in his stomach. He couldn't remember the last time he was this nervous.

Finn looked up as Kurt walked into the living room.  
"Where are you going all dressed up? Date with Blaine?"

"Just going out for dinner. Be home later!" He called as he walked outside.

Sebastian gripped the steering wheel as he saw Kurt walk out. Oh wow..He looked gorgeous..

Kurt took a deep breath as he walked to the car and slowly slipped in.  
"Hey," he said nervously.

"Hey..You look amazing.." Sebastian said breathlessly.

Kurt's heart pounded in his chest as he blushed. "Thank you.."

"You ready?" Sebastian asked swallowing.

Kurt nodded. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see.." Sebastian chuckled.

Kurt looked up at Sebastian. Why did he laugh? He was a little more nervous now.

He drove for a while in comfortable silence before pulling into a very elegant looking restaurant.

"Sebastian..." Kurt whispered, his eyes wide with awe.

"Yes?" He asked, smiling as he parked.

"I've never been here...Are you sure...?" Kurt started, looking down. "That it isn't too much...?"

"Kurt..Don't worry about anything tonight..Okay?" He smiled.

Kurt finally looked up at Sebastian. "A-Are you sure?"

"Tonight is about me, showing you I want this to work.." He said softly, looking into Kurt's gorgeous eyes..

"Just know, you don't have to use money to impress me," Kurt said as a smile appeared on his face. "Buuuttt...we are already here and I have wanted to come here..."

Sebastian chuckled, straightening his tie before. Getting out, opening Kurt's door, and holding out his arm. "Shall we?"

Kurt blushed as he took Sebastian's hand. He looked over, for the first time seeing what he was wearing. "Oh my God...You're so..beautiful..."

Sebastian smiled bashfully as he looked down. He was wearing some tight grey slacks, a black vest atop a white button up, sleeves rolled up, and a dark blue tie.

Kurt's smile grew. "Your blush...It's like the perfect pink.."

"Kurt.." Sebastian giggled as they started walking.

Kurt squeezed his hand, smiling. "I can't help it.."

Sebastian just smiled, letting Kurt link arms with him as they walked inside. He walked up to the hostess. "Reservations for Smyth.."

The hostess smiled at the two and led them to their table, assuring them that their waiter would be with them momentarily. Kurt looked around the room before looking into Sebastian's beautiful green eyes.  
"This is so amazing..."

Sebastian grinned. "I'm glad you like it Kurt.."

Kurt bounced slightly from all the excitement, instantly hating himself for seeming like such a dork in front of Sebastian.

Sebastian watched Kurt as his smile grew wider. Kurt was so adorable..  
"So after this..I was wondering if I could take you somewhere else.."

Kurt looked around then back at Sebastian. "There's more?" He asked, smiling.

"It's a surprise.." Sebastian nodded.

Kurt's eyes widened with delight. "You amaze me.."

Sebastian looked down smiling. "It's not much..But I just want to share it with you..."

"You'd be surprised what one person's not much could be to someone else," Kurt said softly.

Sebastian nodded, smiling lightly as their waiter came and they ordered their drinks.

She returned with their drinks and asked what they'd like to order. Sebastian looked at Kurt, letting him go first.  
"I'll just have the house salad," He said carefully.

"Kurt..Are you sure that's all you want?" He asked, reaching across the table to hold his hand.

Kurt looked down and blushed. "I...I've never really gotten anything else at restaurants.."

"Get something else..Treat yourself.." Sebastian smiled.

"Tonight's all about surprises right?" Kurt asked, a little nervous. He always got a salad. "Order for me.."

Sebastian smiled, "We would both like the chicken Alfredo.."

The waiter wrote it down and walked back to the kitchen. Kurt smiled up at Sebastian, giving a small sigh of relief. "I was so scared you were going to make me eat a burger or something."

"Oh no..We'll save that for another time.." He said jokingly.

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully. "It won't happen unless I'm making it and it's a veggie burger."

"I like that you take care of yourself Kurt..." Sebastian said softly.

Kurt looked up, shocked. "Really? Most people get annoyed with me..."

"It's just because you care about how you look.." Sebastian said. "I think you look amazing."

Kurt fluttered his eyelashes bashfully. "Thank you..."

"You're welcome.."Sebastian said sweetly.

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt said carefully.

"Of course.." Sebastian nodded, smiling that crooked smile.

"Well...You don't have to tell me..." Kurt said. "But I was just wondering...Tonight is so different. You called me babe..Picked me up for dinner, walked in holding my hand...You took my hand when I ordered a salad...And you keep saying you think I look amazing...Trust me, I'm not complaining one bit. But what made you be so comfortable so quick?"

"I'm just..Trying to show you I want to work too..That you're not just a joke to me..And trust me..I'm working very hard..." Sebastian said quietly.

"I know," Kurt said softly. "It means a lot to me that you're trying. I'm sorry for the way that came out yesterday...I never thought I would say this to anyone, especially you...I just, I get insecure at times. And I mean, you're Sebastian Smythe. Before the other night...You intimidated the hell out of me..."

"I did? You didn't seem fazed when we were throwing insults back and forth.." Sebastian said smirking lightly.

"You were after Blaine. I couldn't back down. But yes. You intimidated me. And..." Kurt blushed looking down. "I hated myself for it at the time, but I thought you were incredibly sexy...So I kept trying to think of you as a meerkat..."

Sebastian chuckled. "I really thought your...bitchiness..Just the little looks you'd shoot..It really turned me on.." Sebastian said smiling.

Kurt lifted an eyebrow. "Really? So...how far into that conversation did you decide about that nights events?"

"About right after I sat down..." Sebastian said smoothly.

Kurt blushed. "Was 'friendly competition' just an excuse?"

"Well my intentions weren't completely on that track..But I'm glad things happened the way he did.." Sebastian said sincerely.

Kurt gave a small smile. "So am I.."

Sebastian grinned, squeezing his hand. "So..How was your time at Blaine's?" He asked timidly.

"It was...interesting..." Kurt said, looking down. "I umm...feinted..."

"What happened?" Sebastian said, his features immediately becoming concerned.

Kurt was scared to tell Sebastian. But he didn't want to lie to him too. "He uhh...tried to give me a...promise ring..."

Sebastian quickly looked to Kurt's hand, trying not to give a sigh of relief as he didn't see a ring.

"I guess I just like freaked out and I don't know..."

"Kurt...If you want to get more serious with Blaine.." Sebastian started.

"I couldn't accept it...It wouldn't be right..." Kurt said before looking up at Sebastian. "I have to know if it's you I want to be with...It wouldn't be right to accept it then leave him...It would be too much..."

Sebastian nodded. "Thank you for being honest with me.."

"I'll always be honest with you," Kurt said softly.

Sebastian gave a smile. He was really jealous of Blaine. Not in the way he used to be jealous of Kurt, but in the way that Blaine could call Kurt his.

Kurt looked down. He didn't know what to do. Last week, he would've accepted that ring in a heartbeat. But now, he didn't understand. Even laying with Blaine, a huge part of him wished it was Sebastian.

"Well thank you for coming to dinner with me.." Sebastian said smiling.

"Thank you for bringing me. This has been one of the most amazing nights..." Kurt said happily.

"It only just started.." Sebastian laughed lightly.

Kurt shook his head, smiling.

The food came out and Sebastian smiled at Kurt as he took a bite. "Better than a salad?"

Kurt blushed. "Definitely! Just have to do extra yoga in the morning."

"You do yoga?" Sebastian asked, taking a bite of his food.

Kurt nodded. "I love it."

Sebastian blushed lightly as his thoughts wandered.

Kurt looked up, confused by his blush. "What are you thinking about?"

"Umm..Just how I hope tonight goes well.." Sebastian said.

Kurt took Sebastian's hand, squeezing lightly. "Well, I think it's been nothing but amazing so far.."

Sebastian grinned, looking into Kurt's eyes. "It has.." Dinner was amazing, the food and atmosphere..Kurt hoped it would never end. But it did as Sebastian paid and they started out to his car.

"So do I get any hint to where we're going?" "Kurt asked as he slid into the car.

"Nope..Just sit back and enjoy the ride.." Sebastian smiled.

Kurt giggled, "Alright. You know...Usually, I am so not this trusting."

"Really?" Sebastian asked as they started driving.

"I don't know..I just like knowing where I'm going and what I'm doing.." Kurt said. "But I don't feel like I need to know with you."

Sebastian smiled. "Good.."

Kurt sat back and relaxed, slowly starting to hum.

Sebastian listened to the soothing sound, smiling to himself as he drove. "You have a beautiful voice Kurt.."

Kurt blushed, not realizing he was humming. "Th-Thank you.."

Sebastian smiled, "You're welcome.."  
They drove for a while Sebastian taking back roads until he pulled into a large clearing surrounded by trees.

Kurt looked around. "What is this place?"

"Just a place I used to come.." Sebastian said softly as he got out, sitting on the hood of the car and laying back against the windshield, smiling and gesturing for Kurt to do the same.

Kurt climbed up and laid beside him. "It's so beautiful...It fits you.."

Sebastian blushed, looking up at the sky. Kurt did the same, gasping at the sight, there were so many stars.

"Did you come here when you left my house the other night?" Kurt asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"Yeah..I haven't come in a while..the other night was the first time in a long time.." Sebastian said quietly.

"How did you find this?"

Sebastian sighed softly. "I don't want you to take this the wrong way..But..My first boyfriend brought me here..I didn't bring you here because of that..It's really just a place I come to think now.." Sebastian whispered.

Kurt shook his head. "I think it's sweet that you'd share this with me. What was he like?"

"I..I really don't want to think about him right now if..If that's okay.." Sebastian said. It was a sore subject for him considering his first boyfriend was his last.

Kurt turned towards Sebastian. "I understand."

Sebastian dis the same, facing Kurt as he grabbed his hands. "Thank you.."

Kurt smiled. "Like I said, you don't have to do /anything/ you aren't ready for. I was serious when I said I would wait."

Sebastian nodded, looking down before back up into Kurt's eyes. "I really do appreciate it Kurt..."

Kurt gave his hands a light squeeze. "I'm glad to do it."

Sebastian's heart fluttered as he looked down again.

Kurt smiled. "You have no idea how gorgeous you are.."

Sebastian let out a nervous laugh."I..Th-Thank you..I.." he said giving another small laugh.

"I don't understand. Before the other night, you seemed like you knew how amazingly beautiful you are...But every time I say it, you get all lost for words.." Kurt said softly.

"Because there's a difference between someone telling you you're gorgeous because you want to have sex with them, and because you care about them.." Sebastian said.

Kurt nodded. "I didn't think about that.."

Sebastian nodded again. "I..No one makes me feel like you do Kurt..." He said, barely a whisper.

"It feels so good to hear that.." Kurt said quietly before sighing. "So...There's something about me that I want to tell you...You're probably going to laugh. No one really understands it..."

"What is it?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm a huge dork..." Kurt giggled.

"How so?"

"I sing show tunes in the shower. I absolutely love Disney movies and still watch them all the time...Scary movies make me paranoid and I get jumpy for days...All kinds of things.."

"That's adorable.." Sebastian grinned.

Kurt's heart fluttered. "Really?"

Sebastian nodded. "It makes you you..."

Kurt blushed fiercely. "Thank you.."

"Y-you're beautiful Kurt..."

A tear fell from Kurt's eye. "Thank you, Sebastian.."

Sebastian wiped the tear with his thumb, cupping his cheek. "W-why are you crying?"

Kurt looked up into Sebastian's eyes. "You make me feel so special.."

"You are.."Sebastian whispered.

Kurt nuzzled into Sebastian's hand, kissing his palm. "You're so amazing.."

Sebastian turned Kurt's head, looking into his eyes as his heart sped up.

Kurt's breathing hitched as he looked back into those beautiful green orbs.

Sebastian slowly leaned in, pressing his lips to Kurt's.

Kurt had hoped for this sing Sebastian asked him to dinner. His heart sped up as he got lost in the kiss.

Sebastian inhaled sharply, pulling Kurt closer as their lips moved together.

Kurt whimpered, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck.

This was so amazing, Kurt's lips felt so soft and perfect and he couldn't get enough of this amazing feeling flowing through him.

Kurt's body tingled with excitement. It was different...thrilling even...He pressed his body to Sebastian's, melting against him.

Sebastian pulled away panting a bit. "Kurt..."

Kurt whined a little at the loss. "Yeah..?"

"That..." Sebastian smiled.

"Huh?" Kurt asked, unable to think straight.

"Amazing..." he whispered, leaning in to kiss him again.

Kurt moaned in agreement, not wanting to stop this feeling.

Sebastian moaned softly, brushing his tongue over Kurt's bottom lip.

Kurt gasped, parting his lips to let Sebastian slip in.

Sebastian whined as their tongues massaged each other, tangling in the passionate kiss.

Kurt brought his hands up, twining them in Sebastian's hair.

Sebastian groaned, pulling away again and panting softly.

"Sebastian..." Kurt moaned, licking his lips to still taste his kiss.

Sebastian rested his forehead against Kurt's. "Oh my god..."

Kurt opened his eyes, looking up at Sebastian. "You're so good at that.."

"It may be hard to believe...But I haven't really had a lot of practice.."

Kurt bit his lip, imagining what he'd be like with practice. "Still...That was...breathtaking..."

"It was..." Sebastian smiled, giving Kurt another small, chaste kiss.

Kurt sighed. "This...Tonight...is so perfect, Sebastian.."

Sebastian nodded in agreement, pulling Kurt into his arms and sighing softly.

"Last night...All I thought about was what it would be like to lay in your arms.."

Sebastian blushed. "R-really?"

"Yeah," Kurt said softly. "And it's even better than I imagined."

Sebastian smiled, laying on his back so Kurt's head was on his chest.

Kurt sighed. "I like listening to your heart...It's relaxing.."

Sebastian looked down at Kurt, pushing a hair behind his ear. "Thank you for tonight Kurt.."

Kurt smiled. "I should be thanking you."

"No..This has been just as amazing for me.." Sebastian said sweetly.

"You're amazing," Kurt whispered.

"You're..You're perfect.."

Kurt chuckled. "Nowhere near it.."

"I think you are Kurt..." Sebastian said sincerely.

Kurt looked up before leaving a light kiss on Sebastian's chest. "Thank you..For everything.."

Sebastian got chills at the touch.  
"You're welcome Kurt..."

"I don't want tonight to end..."

"Neither do I Kurt..." Sebastian whispered. "This..Just being here..It's perfect.."

"It is.." Kurt sighed happily. "I've never had someone do all this for me.."

"You deserve everything.."

Kurt sighed. "I don't know about that.."

Sebastian sighed softly. "Well I think you do..."

Kurt scooted up, nuzzling into Sebastian's neck. "You have no idea how you make me feel.."

Sebastian gasped softly as he felt Kurt's breath against his neck. "If it's anywhere near the way I feel, I might know.."

Kurt smiled. "I really hope so."

Sebastian took a deep breath. "Don't take this the wrong way..But you terrify me..Not in a bad way..but still.."

Kurt swallowed loudly, looking down. "Do you want me to move?"

"No..No..." Sebastian said, pulling Kurt closer. "I just..I haven't felt like this in so long..The fact that it's been this short of a time, and I already do..It just..It scares me..but it's a good scared..It's a wonderful scared because I love the way you make me feel Kurt..It's just been so long since someone has been able to do this to me..To give me this feeling.."

Kurt's smiled returned. "Sebastian, you make me feel...God, I can't even describe it. But it's like I'm the only person around. You're so amazing...And make me feel so wanted..."

Sebastian smiled lightly. "I..I think I want to tell you..About my first boyfriend..As long as you don't mind.." he said, barely a whisper as his smile faded.

Kurt nodded. "I don't mind at all.."

Sebastian let out a sigh before starting. "Well..I was a sophomore..And I had just come out..People didn't like it to much...But that's a different story..But..His name was Bryan...He was two years older than me..And..He was a lot like the way I was when you first met me.."

Kurt gave a small nod, closing his eyes as he listened.

"He was cute..Older..Just..Everything any girl in my grade would want, but he was gay..Obviously..Well..I went out with a couple of friends to a party and he was there..He was talking and flirting with me..I didn't really know how to take it..I just caqme out..I was sixteen..And this gorgeous guy was hitting on me.."

"I don't blame him...You're beautiful..." Kurt whispered.

"No..Not back then..I was lanky and awkward.." He giggled. "But..He got me drinks and he kept talking to me and..I liked it..I wasn't used to that type of attention..So of course I was going to like him..We hung out after that..He'd take me out, we'd go to the movies, all that..But for some reason, when he was with his friends..He would completely ignore me.."

Kurt's eyebrows knitted together, not understanding why someone would do that.

"But me, bring the shy little lovesick puppy I was, I shrugged it off. I assumed he was too busy..I just ignored it because I liked him, and I didn't want him to stop liking me..Well one weekend, he took me out, and we parked back in the woods somewhere and he started kissing me..It was my first kiss and it was sloppy and rough and needy and his tongue was in my mouth..But I went along with it because I assumed that that's how it was supposed to be.." Sebastian said quietly.

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut. He had a feeling of what happened next, hoping he was wrong.

"Well then he told me to get in the back seat..And I did..And he got on top of me and kept kissing me..I started to get really nervous when he started grinding on me and I told him I wasn't ready for this and then he told me to relax..He told me..He loved me..And he said If I loved him..I would do this with him.." Sebastian said, his voice growing quieter.

Kurt finally understood. Understood why Sebastian was how he was. He didn't trust because of some asshole. He bit down on his lip, trying to hold back his anger. He hated that someone would do that to anyone. But even more that it happened to Sebastian.

"So..Of course I did..Because I thought I was in love with him..And it was rough..And he barely prepped me..He didn't let me get used to the stretch..He just..Fucked me.."Sebastian said, his voice wavering as he closed his eyes at the memory.

God, Kurt felt like an idiot for the other night. For just slamming into him like that. It had to have reminded him of his first time. Kurt brought his hand up to cup Sebastian's cheek. "Sebastian...I'm so sorry..."

"No..No..It's okay Kurt.." Sebastian said quietly. "I promise.."  
Kurt nodded and Sebastian continued.  
"But..After he came..We just kind of laid there..I didn't even get hard because it hurt so badly..He Told me he loved me again and took me home..I cried myself to sleep because I was just in so much pain..And I convinced myself I did something wrong..I thought sex was supposed to be this beautiful, mutual, loving thing.."

"It is..." Kurt whispered. "You just haven't had the right person to show you.."

Sebastian nodded, rubbing up and down Kurt's back. "I didn't know that then..But after that..He didn't even look at me..He completely ignored me..After a while I confronted him about it outside of school in front of his friends. Well..Apparently..His friends didn't know he was gay..And he called me a 'lying little fag..'..And I kept asking him why he was doing this to me and his friends told me to go..And I wouldn't..I was heartbroken..I wanted to know why he was saying these things..But then I pushed him..And that..That was a mistake.." Sebastian said softly.

Kurt pulled Sebastian as close as he could. He needed him to know how much he meant to Kurt. That he didn't deserve all of that. He deserved love...Real love...

"Two of them grabbed me..And they took me behind a building..And beat the shit out of me..And he just watched..They..."Sebastian stopped, holding back tears. "I know you didn't see it because I covered it up..But..They..They broke a bottle...And..They carved the word..'Fag'..On my back..Under my right shoulder..Then they just left me there..." He said as the silent tears finally came.

Kurt scooted up, bringing Sebastian's head to his chest as he cradled him. "I'm so sorry, Sebastian...You didn't deserve that. God, I wish I knew who it was..." Kurt practically growled with anger before lifting Sebastian's face so he could see him. "You are amazing, Sebastian. You mean so much to me...I swear, nothing like that will ever happen again..I won't let it..."

Sebastian nodded, sniffing as he buried his face in Kurt's chest. "That's just why I never let anyone in..I-I couldn't..I couldn't let anyone hurt me like that again..My self-esteem was completely gone..So I just..Had sex with anyone that wanted it..But I never bottomed..Not after Bryan..I couldn't..I really don't want you to feel bad but you were the only other..I saqid I don't usually bottom..But I never did..Not since then.."

Kurt felt his tears threatening to spill but he held them back. "I'm so sorry for what he did...What I did...I...I don't deserve you...I can't even imagine how you've managed all that...Sebastian...I'm so sorry.."

"You didn't do anything Kurt..I don't regret what we did...Not at all.." Sebastian said. "And please don't say you don't deserve me..You deserve everything Kurt..And I'm far from that, but god dammit...I will try for you..." Sebastian said, taking Kurt's face in his hands.

Kurt let the tears come finally. "I...I want to tell you something...I've wanted to tell you all night...But I don't want to scare you more..."

"What is it?" Sebastian asked softly.

Kurt looked into Sebastian's eyes. "I...I'm falling for you...I never expected this to happen...But it's the most amazing and terrifying thing...But Sebastian, I am falling so hard for you.."

Sebastian gasped, staring at Kurt. "Kurt...I..." he whispered.

Kurt shook his head. "You don't have to say anything. I just want you to know how I feel."

Sebastian's eyebrows kneaded together as he took Kurt's face in his hands again, leaning in to kiss him. Soft and sweet..Just like his first kiss should have been.

Kurt brought his hands around Sebastian's neck, rubbing softly, letting him know this was real. This was what love was supposed to be like.

Sebastian sighed softly, placing his hands on Kurt's shoulders as the tears rolled down his cheeks.

Kurt pulled back. "A-are you okay? I don't want to push you into anything..."

"I'm perfect Kurt..I just..Thank you..Thank you for being here..Thank you for everything you've done for me.." Sebastian said quietly.

Kurt gave a small smile. "I have a question for you...But I only want you to say yes if you want to. You don't have to, okay?"

"Okay.." Sebastian said softly.

"I was just...wondering..." Kurt said quietly, shaking with nerves. "If you'd...stay the night...I just feel so close to you and I want to hold you...But of course, you don't have to."

"Kurt...I..I would love to..." Sebastian said softly.

Kurt let out a relieved breath. "Really? It...It would mean so much to me..." He said, a smiled spread across his face.

"How would we though? With Finn and your parents? "

"I'd ask my dad. Tell him I'd sleep on the couch in my room so he let you stay down there. And as for Finn...I can take care of that," Kurt said reassuringly.

Sebastian nodded, smiling wide.

Kurt leaned in, kissing Sebastian. "Thank you for opening up to me. Tonight has seriously been the best date I have ever had..."

Sebastian smiled, unable to stop himself from kissing Kurt again. "Me too Kurt..."

"I want you to know...I'm planning on figuring out everything within the next few days. I know what it's like with Blaine. And everything is so different. I think I know what I want. But I need this night with you. Just to be sure..." Kurt said softly.

Sebastian nodded. "I understand.."

"Thank you," Kurt said quietly. "What's your favorite dessert?"

"Hmm..I don't really have one..why?" Sebastian said as they got off of the hood.

"I thought maybe we could go get something you'd like and watch a Disney movie..." Kurt said, blushing.

Sebastian smiled. "How about we just get some ice cream?" He said, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

"You like reeses ice cream? I usually don't eat ice cream, but I'm willing to make an exception for tonight," Kurt giggled.

"Oh my god..It's my favorite.." Sebastian grinned.

Kurt leaned down, kissing Sebastian. "You're perfect."

Sebastian blushed. "Come on..let's go.." he smiled.

Kurt giggled as they got into the car. They drove to a store and got the ice cream before driving back to Kurt's house.

Kurt was nervous as the car stopped. "Do you mind just waiting a minute? I have to do some convincing.."

Sebastian nodded. "I'll see you when you come out.." He said nervously.

Kurt took a deep breath before getting out and finding everyone in the living room. Of course Finn had to be there.  
"Hey dad? I umm...I wanna ask you something..."

"Sure kid.." He said, pausing the TV.

"Umm...Can I have...a friend stay the night?" Kurt asked carefully.

"Who? Is it that kid that came by the other night?" Burt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. He just really needs a friend and I want to help him," Kurt said softly.

"Kurt I don't think that's a good idea.." Burt said warily.

"Dad, I'll even sleep on the couch in my room. Please. We were talking tonight and he finally started to open up. Remember what I've been through? He's been through so much worse. He just needs someone to talk to..." Kurt said, trying not to let his smile show when he started speaking again. "We'll leave the door open. It's nothing like that. And I will let you cheat and leave out vegetables one night this week and I'll make breakfast in the morning for the whole family and even let you have bacon. Please dad?"

"Kurt, I agree with your dad-" Finn started.

"Now hold on Finn.." Burt said. "Make it two nights and you've got yourself a deal.."

"Finn, remember what I said the other night? Please trust me...He really does need someone to talk to.." Kurt said before pursing his lips and looking at his father. "Two nights and breakfast in the morning."

Finn looked down, mumbling something.  
"Deal.."Burt smiled.

"Thanks dad!" Kurt said before skipping outside and to Sebastian's door. "Come on in!"

"R-Really?" Sebastian stammered.

Kurt smiled. "It took some sacrificing but it's worth it."

Sebastian grinned, getting out of the car and walking inside with Kurt.

Kurt fixed them each a bowl of ice cream and walked into the living room again. "We got ice cream. Finn please don't devour it."

Finn nodded, keeping his eyes trained on Sebastian.

"Finn." Kurt said icily, rolling his eyes.

Sebastian shifted under Finn's gaze. "I-I'm sorry about the other night Finn.."

Finn opened his mouth to say something but saw Kurt's stare and gave up with a sigh. "It's okay, dude."

Sebastian nodded, smiling weakly as Kurt led them downstairs.

Kurt sighed when they got downstairs. "Sorry about Finn.."

"It's okay. It's not like he has a reason to trust me.."

"He'll learn to," Kurt smiled.

Sebastian smiled back, sitting down on the couch. "So what movie do you wanna watch?

""Little mermaid?" Kurt asked smiling. "It's one of my favorites!"

"You're adorable.." Sebastian smiled.

Kurt giggled, jumping up and humming the songs he knew all too well as he put the movie in and jumped back into bed.

Sebastian smiled, walking over to the bed and sitting next to Kurt as the movie started.

Kurt leaned in, cuddling with Sebastian as they ate their ice cream. Kurt was lost in the movie by the time Part Of Your World came on and he started singing.

Sebastian looked over at Kurt, smiling as he watched him sing.

Kurt really got into the song, dancing as he sang. When the song was over, he looked back at Sebastian and blushed. "I...I told you...I'm a bit of a dork..."

"I think it's adorable.." Sebastian grinned, kissing Kurt's blush.

That made him blush more. "Thank you.." he said softly, hiding his face against Sebastian's chest.

"Hey..No hiding.." Sebastian smiled, placing his hand on Kurt's cheek..

Kurt couldn't help the big smile the appeared on his face. "You're so amazing.."

Sebastian brushed a hair off of Kurt's face. "And you're beautiful."

Kurt batted his long, thick lashes at Sebastian. "Thank you."

Sebastian's heart fluttered. "You're welcome.."  
They watched the rest of the movie before Sebastian turned to Kurt. "Can I take a shower?" He asked softly.

"Of course," Kurt smiled before getting a towel for him and showing him where everything was.

Sebastian nodded his thanks before walking into the bathroom and taking a nice hot shower. When He got out he realized he didn't have any clean clothes so he walked out of the shower and into Kurt's room, towel hanging low around his waist. "Hey Kurt? Can I borrow some sweats?" He asked pushing his damp hair out of his eyes.

Kurt sucked in a deep breath. Fuck, Sebastian looked sexy as hell. He had to behave though. "Uhh...What? Yeah...Hold on..." He stammered, getting up to find a pair long enough.

Sebastian nodded, holding the towel up as Kurt searched for the clothes.

Kurt found a pair and handed them to Sebastian, his eyes raking up and down the taller boy's body.

Sebastian didn't seem to notice the gaze and turned to walk back into the bathroom. That's when Kurt saw it. The three jagged, angry, reddish letters on Sebastian's back.

"Oh my God..." Kurt gasped, not able to take his eyes off the scars. "Sebastian..."

Sebastian quickly turned around, knowing exactly what Kurt saw. "Oh..I-Im sorry.."

"No...Don't be. It's just different to actually see it..." Kurt said quietly. "I have this cream...It will help it heal. Do you want some?"

"It..It'll make it go away?" Sebastian asked, his eyes lighting up with a bit of hope.

"It will take a couple weeks, but yes." Kurt said, walking to his vanity mirror and pulling out the cream. He handed it to Sebastian. "Twice a day and it will go away."

Sebastian looked at the cream like it was the most amazing gift he'd ever received. "Kurt.."

Kurt gave a small smile. "Take it. If I need some, I can get more. Here, you want me to put some on for you?"

Sebastian handed Kurt the tube, nodding. "Thank you...You have no idea how much this means..."

"I'm happy to help. I don't know why I didn't think of it earlier," Kurt said, taking a little and carefully rubbing it over the letters.

Sebastian smiled weakly as he held back tears. This had plagued him for over for two years..And Kurt was giving him something to make it go away..

Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist and softly pressed a kiss over the scars. "I'll be gone soon, beautiful.."

A tear rolled down Sebastian's cheek. "Thank you so much..."

Kurt walked around to see his face. "You're welcome," he said sweetly, wiping the tear away.

Sebastian smiled. "You're amazing.."

Kurt smiled. "So are you baby.."

Sebastian grinned, blushing at the name. "I-I should go change.."

That's when Kurt remembered he only had a towel on. His eyes drifted down his chest to his abs and where the towel hung low. "Yeah.."

Sebastian blushed more, nodding before going into the bathroom to change.

Kurt changed quickly before climbing in to bed and pulling the covers up before Sebastian could come back out.

Sebastian came out. "So..Should I lay on the couch until your family goes to bed?"

"Nope," Kurt said softly, patting the spot next to him.

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asked, walking over to the bed nevertheless.

"Yeah. If dad does come down, I'll hear him before he gets to the door and then run and jump onto the couch," Kurt smiled.

Sebastian giggled. "Alright.." he said, laying down next to Kurt.

Kurt scooted close, pulling Sebastian in and wrapping his arms around him. "Thank you for tonight.."

"Thank you, Kurt.." Sebastian said, nuzzling under Kurt's jaw.

Kurt kissed the top of Sebastian's head. "You're so perfect.."

Sebastian giggled. "Kurt..I'm really not.."

"Why do you think that?" Kurt asked softly.

"Because..You know some of the things that are wrong with me..I'm far from perfect..."

"What if I think you're perfect for me?" Kurt asked quietly.

Sebastian looked up at Kurt. "I feel the same way about you Kurt..."

Kurt's breathing sped up as did his heart. He cupped Sebastian's cheek. "Can I kiss you?"

Sebastian gave a small nod, inhaling sharply.

Kurt leaned down, pressing his lips to Sebastian's.

Sebastian's eyes fluttered closed, making a small noise of approval as his hands rested on Kurt's waist.

Kurt's hands found their way down Sebastian's chest to his abs, lightly tracing little patterns over the muscles.

Sebastian gasped lightly, pushing his stomach closer to Kurt's hands.

Kurt smiled against Sebastian's lips, inhaling the feel, taste, everything that was Sebastian.

Sebastian moaned softly, breathing out Kurt's name against his lips.

Kurt licked across his bottom lip, asking for entrance as he pressed his chest to Sebastian's.

Sebastian allowed Kurt inside, whimpering lightly at the taste of him.

Kurt moaned, his hands sliding around to explore the muscles of Sebastian's back.

Sebastian's back arched slightly. He wasn't used to these soft touches, but they didn't scare him anymore..They were from Kurt..And he trusted him..

Kurt pulled back, panting as he moaned Sebastian's name and leaning his head back.

Sebastian pressed his lips to Kurt's neck, kissing down the beautiful pale skin.

Kurt gasped, his hands finding Sebastian's hair and pulling lightly as the amazing feeling spread through him.

"Kurt.." Sebastian whimpered, pulling him closer as he nipped at his neck.

"Ohmygod..." Kurt moaned, rolling his body slightly.

"Kurt..Touch me..Please?" Sebastian whispered, looking up at him.

"A-are you sure?" Kurt asked, looking into Sebastian's eyes.

"Yes..I...I need you.." Sebastian said softly, pressing a kiss to his collar bone.

Kurt nodded, rolling on top of him. "What do you want baby?"

"Y-your hand..." Sebastian said, grabbing Kurt's hand and kissing his palm.

Kurt smiled softly, pressing his lips to Sebastian's as his hand traveled down and below the fabric.

Sebastian gasped. Yes, he'd been touched there before, too many times to count, but just something about it being with Kurt made it so much better.

Kurt wrapped his fingers around him, pumping slowly. He kissed Sebastian, his lips full of love and passion.

Sebastian's lips quivered as Kurt slowly started to pump him. "K-Kurt...Ohmygod..."

Kurt used his free hand to cup Sebastian's cheek. "Shh, baby, we have to be quiet.."

"I know..I'm sorry..You just..Ah..You feel so amazing ..." Sebastian whimpered.

Kurt kissed his temple. "I know...Just focus on me..." he whispered, speeding his movements a little.

Sebastian nodded, his breath coming out in short gasps as he clung to Kurt.

Kurt watched Sebastian's face as he added more pressure. "You're so beautiful, Sebastian..."

Sebastian opened his eyes, looking up at Kurt. "Kurt..oh.." he breathed out quietly before letting out a sharp gasp as Kurt ran his thumb right under the head.

Kurt smiled sweetly, trying to ignore the bulge in his own sweats as he sped up.

Sebastian pressed his open mouth to Kurt's neck as he let out broken moans, reaching down in between them to palm at Kurt's crotch.

Kurt gasped. "Ohhh...Sebastian..."

Sebastian kissed Kurt's neck as he reached into his bottoms and stroking him at the same pace Kurt was giving.

Kurt's breathing faltered, his hips rocking into Sebastian's hand. "Ohmygod...Baby..."

Sebastian kissed up to Kurt's ear, panting heavily into it as he tightened his fist around Kurt's length, twisting his wrist and running his thumb over the slit occasionally.

Kurt gasped, speeding up his own hand. "Fuck...oh god...Sebastian..."

Sebastian let out a broken whimper, biting Kurt's ear lightly to keep quiet as he sped up to match his pace.

Kurt panted harshly. Sebastian breathing in his ear and biting him made him creep closer to the edge a little faster.

"Kurt.." Sebastian moaned against his ear. "Aahh.."

Kurt whimpered. "Oh god...baby...I'm almost there..."

"Me..Me too..C-cum with me Kurt.." Sebastian panted.

Kurt's free hand found Sebastian's, squeezing as his breathing sped up and he came hard over Sebastian's hand.

Sebastian tossed his head back in ecstasy as he reached his peak with Kurt, cumming hard.

They stroked each other lazily as they rode through their orgasms together.

Sebastian looked up at Kurt with sated eyes, smiling at him.

Kurt breathed out heavily and smiled back. He reached over to his bedside table and grabbed a couple Kleenex, handing some to Sebastian before cleaning himself up. Kurt threw them away and cuddled close. "That was...amazing..."

"It was..." Sebastian smiled, kissing Kurt softly.

"I can't see how tonight could've been any better. Thank you..."

Sebastian rested his head on Kurt's chest, sighing happily. "Thank you, Kurt.."

Kurt hummed happily, running his fingers through Sebastian's hair.

"This..This feels nice..." Sebastian said quietly. "I've never had this before..I like it.."

"Me too," Kurt whispered. "I'm glad to be the one to give it to you."

Sebastian smiled listening to Kurt's soothing heartbeat. "Can we just..Stay like this..Forever?"

"I would say yes but I promised dad I would make breakfast for everyone," Kurt giggled.

"Well..A few hours is fine with me.." Sebastian said sweetly, kissing Kurt's chest sweetly.

Kurt smiled. "And it doesn't have to be the last time."

"That's the best part.." Sebastian grinned, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

Kurt made a small nose of approval. "What kind of food do you eat in the morning?"

"Any food.." Sebastian giggled. "I'm really not that picky.."

Kurt smiled. "Then you'll love breakfast at the Hummel-Hudson house."

Sebastian nodded, nuzzling into Kurt's chest and sighing happily.

Kurt kissed the top of his head. "Good night, baby.."

Sebastian blushed, burying his face in Kurt's chest. "Good night.."


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt woke up early, looking over and sighing happily as he saw Sebastian was still there. Last night had been so perfect. Sebastian looked so peaceful in his sleep. Kurt didn't want to wake him. He carefully got out of bed and changed into his boxers before starting his yoga. He went into a squat, tilting his hips forward and bringing ass low. He lifted his hips to knee height, bringing his left upper and shoulder as far as possible underneath the back of his left thigh just about his knee and placing his left hand on the floor at the outside edge of his foot, fingers pointing forward. He repeated this with his right side. Kurt lifted himself off of the floor by pressing his hands onto the floor and slowly beginning to rock his weight back, off his feet and onto his hands. He inhaled deeply, stretching his legs out so they were parallel to the floor. He lifted his head, breathing slowly and holding the pose for almost a minute before putting his feet back on the floor as he exhaled.

 

Sebastian inhaled softly as he reached out for Kurt, panicking a bit when he didn't feel him there. He lifted his head up quickly, and sighed in relief when he saw Kurt, but then gasped as he saw what he was doing.

Kurt went into the next position, laying face up on the floor. He bent his knees and set his feet on the floor. He bent his elbows and spread his palms on the floor beside his head, forearms perpendicular to the floor, fingers pointing towards his shoulders. He pressed his feet to the floor, exhaling and pushing his hips up and firming his ass before lifting his torso off the floor. Keeping his thighs and feet parallel, he took a couple breaths. Kurt firmly pressed his hands to the floor, lifting his shoulders and back before taking a few more deep breathes. He pressed down onto the floor, his ass and shoulder blades against his back and with an exhale he lifted his head off of the floor, straightening his arms. He turned his upper thighs slightly inward and firmed the outer thighs. Narrowing his hip points and lengthening his ass toward the backs of his knees, lifting his pubis toward the navel. Kurt then turned his upper arms outward but keep the weight on the bases of his index fingers. He spread his shoulder blades across the back and let his head hang. He stayed in the position for half a minute, unfolding and repeating the steps nine times.  
(Upward Bow)

Sebastian bit his lip as he watched Kurt. The graceful curves and angles of his pale, lithe form looked beautiful as he contorted into the yoga poses.

Kurt slipped into the next position, kneeling upright with his knees slightly narrower than his hips width apart, leaving his hips, shoulders, and head stacked directly above his knees. With his hands, Kurt pressed down against the back of his pelvis. He inhaled, tucking his chin toward his sternum and leaned his head and shoulders back as far as he could without pushing his hips forward. His shoulder blades were firm against his back and he lifted his chest as high as he could, releasing his head back. Before arching all the way back and placing his head and hands on the floor, he brought his palms together in from of him and separated his hands, reaching them overhead toward the floor behind him. He brought his hips forward enough to counterbalance the backward movement of his upper torso and head. Keeping his thighs perpendicular to the floor, Kurt dropped his back, placing his palms on the floor and lowering his crown to the floor as well. Pressing his palms, he lifted his head slightly and raised his hips, opening the front groins as much as possible. He lifted his pelvis up, lengthening and extending his upper spine and walking his hands to his feet. He lowered his forearms to the floor, being flexible enough to grip his calves. Drawing his elbows toward each other until they were shoulder width apart, he anchored them firmly on the floor. Kurt extended his neck and placed his forehead on the floor. He took a full inhalation to expand his chest then exhaled softly, pressing his shins and forearms against the floor, lengthening his ass toward his knees and lifting his sternum in the opposite direction. He held the pose for almost a minute, expanding his chest with each inhale and softening his stomach with each exhale before slowly walking himself out of the position.  
(King Pigeon Pose)

Sebastian was practically falling apart at this point. Kurt was so gorgeous, and not to mention, this was one of the hottest things he'd ever seen. And that was saying something.

Kurt got ready for his next position, pressing his palms and forearms on the floor next to the wall across from the bed. His fingertips were at the base of the wall and his forearms parallel to each other at shoulder width. His shoulder blades were firm against his back torso and he pulled them towards his ass. He rotated his upper arms outward and hugged his forearms inward. He spread his palms and pressed his inner wrists firmly to the floor. Kurt bent his left knee and stepped his foot in, closer to the wall, keeping his right leg active by extending through the heel. Then he steadied himself before hopping upwards so he was upside down against the wall. He hung his head low but not touching the floor and looked forward, seeing Sebastian was watching. (Feathered Peacock Pose)  
"Oh, hey there beautiful!" Kurt smiled, keeping his pose for a minute before gracefully coming down from the position. "How long have you been watching?"

"Ugh..I..Um..since two positions ago." Sebastian stammered. He was ridiculously hard right now and doing everything he could to hide it.

Kurt smiled. "Enjoy the show?"

"You're flexible..." Sebastian said stupidly.

Kurt nodded, climbing into bed to kiss Sebastian. "You like?"

Sebastian blushed, giving a small nod as he found his mouth unable to work normally.

Kurt wrapped himself around Sebastian. "Ohh..." he said before grinning. "Want some help?"

"I-uh..Oh my god.." Sebastian said, his face growing redder. This was completely embarrassing.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed. It's not like we're strangers..." Kurt said softly.

Sebastian nodded, looking up at Kurt as his blush remained unfaltering.

Kurt kissed Sebastian softly. "So do you want help?"

"P-please.." Sebastian said softly.

"Do you want my hand?" Kurt asked, running his hand up Sebastian's thighs.

"C-could you..Use your mouth?" Sebastian asked quietly. "You don't have to if you don't want to." He added quickly.

"I actually really wanted to...I just didn't want to pressure you," Kurt smiled, kissing Sebastian before kissing his way down his chest.

Sebastian nodded, inhaling softly as he felt Kurt's lips against his skin.

As Kurt got lower, he pulled his sweatpants down and off Sebastian's legs, taking a moment to look at him. "You're so gorgeous..."

"Thank you.." Sebastian breathed out, his breathing becoming more labored.

Kurt nodded, slowly sucking he head into his mouth.

Sebastian gasped, his eyebrows kneading together as the most amazing feeling spread through his body. "K-Kurt..."

Kurt took Sebastian deeper, moaning around his long length.

Sebastian had never felt like this. No matter how many times this has happened to him, there was just something amazing when Kurt touched him that made it feel so much better than all of those times combined.

Kurt's hands came up, roaming up his chest until he found Sebastian's hands. He gave them a light squeeze as he took him completely.

Sebastian gripped Kurt's hands, trying not to buck his hips up as he looked down at Kurt and whimpered. "Holy..Oh my god..."

Kurt looked up, locking eyes with Sebastian as he worked himself up and down his throbbing member.

Sebastian gasped as Kurt's glasz eyes pierced him. "Ohfuck..Kurt...You're so..G-Gorgeous.." He got out.

Kurt moaned a thank you before bobbing his head faster.

Sebastian's head fell back. He was babbling like a virgin, but he couldn't help it, Kurt felt so good.

Kurt hallowed his cheeks, sucking harder.

"Kurrtt..I-Im close.."

Kurt nodded, speeding up and relaxing his throat.

"Oh..Fuck..Fuck!" Sebastian moaned, cumming down Kurt's throat.

Kurt moaned loudly, swallowing every drop.

Sebastian came down as Kurt slowed, moaning softly.

Kurt came off with a pop, smiling as he crawled up Sebastian's body and kissed him.

Sebastian moaned as he tasted himself in Kurt's mouth, rubbing up and down his back.

Kurt pulled back, smiling wide. "I love the way you taste..."

Sebastian whimpered at Kurt's words, blushing wildly.

Kurt kissed his blush. "You're adorable."

Sebastian looked down, blushing more.

Kurt giggled lightly. "You hungry?"

"Starving.." Sebastian breathed out.

Kurt chuckled. "Come on, I have to make everyone breakfast."

Sebastian nodded but when Kurt when to get up, Sebastian grabbed him again, kissing him sweetly.

Kurt giggled, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian smiled against Kurt's lips before pulling away. "You're amazing.."

Kurt blushed, shaking his head. "Nu uh. Now come on before Finn gets angry." he said before looking at Sebastian and chuckling. "You're in for one hell of a morning."

Sebastian's eyes grew wide as Kurt got off of him. "What do you mean?"

Kurt smirked. "You said my 'bitchiness' turns you on? It comes out a lot around Finn."

Sebastian blushed. "God help me.." he laughed, pulling on his sweats and a t-shirt before getting out of bed.

Kurt laughed as he got his clothes on. "I sure hope you can control yourself," he said, his voice a little lower as he swayed his hips.

Sebastian swallowed hard. "And they say I'm evil..."

"Oh honey," Kurt said seductively. "You don't know evil yet."

Sebastian's eyes flashed as Kurt walked up the stairs, following close behind.

Kurt held back a laugh as they went to the kitchen. He went to the fridge and cabinets, pulling out the bacon, eggs, flour, milk, salt, butter, and bread. He turned to Sebastian. "Want anything to drink?"

"Water's fine.." Sebastian smiled, sitting down at the table.

Kurt got him a glass and handed it to him before getting to work on the food.

Sebastian thanked him and smiled as he watched Kurt cook. A bit later Finn stumbled in sleepily. "Food ready?"

"Am I still cooking?" Kurt asked, rolling his eyes at Finn.

"Mmpphh.." Finn grumbled. Sebastian sipped his water watching Finn carefully as he sat across from him.

Kurt sighed. "Are you never not hungry?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Finn sighed. "Oh..hey Sebastian.."

Sebastian gave a small wave and a weak smile.

"What will you do when move out? I don't think I've ever seen you get anything other than a bowl of cereal for yourself." Kurt said, finishing up the crepes and eggs.

"Rachel.." Finn said simply.

Kurt sighed. "You'll have her calling me, begging for my recipes."

"She already said she wouldn't make me bacon..I don't get her being a vegan..Weird.." Finn sighed.

"It's not weird. It's healthy. Sorry not all of us want to pig out every chance we get," Kurt said, looking over at Sebastian. "It's almost done anyways," he said, putting the bacon on a plate.

Sebastian smiled at Kurt as Finn scoffed. "You're being extra bitchy today.."

Kurt smirked at Sebastian. "What can I say? You bring it out of me." He walked to the freezer getting some ice for his juice and shot a look at Finn. "Finn! Did you seriously eat the whole damn carton of ice cream?"

"You guys had some!" Finn said, staring at Kurt incredulously.

"A bowl! You ate the whole damn thing!" Kurt said, glaring at his stepbrother, not faking his anger.

"You don't even eat ice cream Kurt.." Finn groaned.

"Sebastian does! And I did last night actually," Kurt said, annoyed.

"Boys, that's enough.." Carole said walking in and sighing.

Kurt turned to his stepmother and apologized. "Good morning Carole."

"Good morning sweetheart..Good morning Sebastian." she said sweetly.

Kurt giggled at Sebastian's nervous expression. It was adorable. He set the plates of food on the table before calling for his dad and sitting next to Sebastian.

Burt walked in. "Mornin'." he said to everyone as he sat down.

"Good morning, wonderful father of mine," Kurt smiled.

Burt chuckled. "Thank you for the bacon.."

"You're welcome," Kurt said softly. "And remember, only two nights so choose wisely."

Burt nodded. "I'll be sure to do that.."

Kurt smiled, grabbing a stem of grapes and a few strawberries. He lifted a strawberry, making sure no one but Sebastian was watching as he slid it across his bottom lip, sticking his tongue out a little before sucking it into his mouth.

Sebastian gasped softly, blushing as he quickly looked down.

Kurt smirked as he swallow. "Aren't you gonna eat Sebastian?"

"Oh, Y-yeah.." He said, picking up his fork and starting to eat.

Kurt giggled, continuing to eat his fruit.

Sebastian watched Kurt out of the corner of his eye as they ate. Burt and Carole asking him questions and he answered, to Finn's surprise, politely.

Kurt was happy to see Sebastian was still trying. It meant a lot that he did in front of his family. But that still didn't stop him from teasing him a little more.

Finn and Burt got into a deep conversation about college football while Sebastian tried desperately not to look at Kurt directly.

Kurt carefully slipped a hand under the table, reaching over to Sebastian's thigh.

Sebastian inhaled softly, looking over at Kurt.

Kurt pressing a finger of his free hand to his lips, motioning for him to be quiet as he rubbed small patterns over the sweats.

Sebastian gave a small nod, biting his lip as he sipped his water.

Kurt looked over at Sebastian. "So what did you want to do today?"

"Umm..Maybe we could just go out and get some coffee?" Sebastian said smiling.

"Sounds good," Kurt smiled, bringing his hand back.

Sebastian smiled, wishing he could lean over and kiss him.

Kurt went back to eating his breakfast, waiting for everyone to finish so he could clean up and get ready.

Everyone left the kitchen and Sebastian started to help Kurt clean. "You're such a tease..." He grinned.

"Don't act like you didn't love every second of it," Kurt smiled.

Sebastian leaned over, kissing Kurt's ear softly. "I really do..."

Kurt gasped. "You did well...remaining quiet.."

"I did? Do I get a reward?" Sebastian whispered, putting his hands on Kurt's hips.

Kurt bit his lip. "What would you like?"

"I'll leave that up to you.." He said, planting a quick kiss on Kurt's lips before walking over to pick up the plates.

"Let me shower first..." Kurt whimpered.

"Alright.." Sebastian smiled, placing them in the sink.

They finished cleaning and went downstairs. Kurt had never been happier to have his own bathroom down there. He hopped into the shower, washing his hair and body before getting out. He dried off mostly before opening the door and leaning against the frame.

Sebastian's breath caught in his throat as he looked up at Kurt.

Kurt smiled. "Like anything you see?"

Sebastian swallowed hard, nodding.

Kurt walked to the bed and climbed on top of Sebastian.

Sebastian's eyes ran all over Kurt's body. "You're so beautiful..."

"Mmm, thank you," Kurt said softly. "So what kind of reward would you like?"

"I..I.." Sebastian stammered, unable to form a coherent sentence.

"If it's okay...I don't want to go all the way...Not unless it's only you and me. No one else involved..." Kurt said softly. "I was just trying to...be sexy for you..."

"You're doing it very well..." Sebastian said, his throat dry.

Kurt blushed. "Well is there anything you'd like?"

"C-Can I suck you?" Sebastian asked timidly.

Kurt nodded before he kissed Sebastian.

Sebastian kissed Kurt back, moaning as his hands roamed his body.

Kurt leaned back, pulling Sebastian on top of him.

Sebastian gasped, kissing down Kurt's neck, nipping lightly at the skin.

Kurt moaned. "Oh god.."

"You're so gorgeous Kurt.." Sebastian whimpered, kissing further down his chest.

"Sebastian..." Kurt whispered, his body rolling under his lips.

Sebastian licked across Kurt's hip, moaning at the taste of the flawless skin.

Kurt's hands tangled in Sebastian's hair, his eyes closing as Sebastian went lower.

Sebastian kissed up Kurt's length, flicking his tongue over the head.

Kurt gasped. "Oh shit..."

"You taste so good Kurt.." Sebastian breathed out, closing his eyes before sucking the head into his mouth.

Kurt moaned, pulling Sebastian's hair. "Ohmygod..."

Sebastian slowly sank further down, moaning deeply.

Kurt groaned. He thought sex couldn't get any better. But this...Sebastian's mouth surrounding him...this was amazing.

Sebastian dragged his tongue up Kurt's shaft, looking up as him as he reveled in the taste of him.

Kurt's eyes fluttered open. "Ohh Sebastian..."

Sebastian hollowed his cheeks, sucking harder.

"Baby..baby...ohmygod..." Kurt moaned, feeling the warm coiling in his stomach.

Sebastian sped up, rubbing up and down the inside of Kurt's thighs.

Kurt panted heavily. "Imgonnacum!"

Sebastian took Kurt all the way to the base, humming softly as he waited for Kurt's cum.

Kurt arched his back,, his head flying back onto the pillow as he came in long streaks down Sebastian's throat.

Sebastian moaned loudly, swallowing around Kurt. Fuck, this was the most amazing thing he'd ever tasted.

Kurt whimpered, his body going limp as he came down.

Sebastian pulled off, slowly pressing soft kisses up Kurt's body until he reached his perfect, pink lips.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck. "Best. Blow job. Ever."

Sebastian chuckled, burying his face in Kurt's neck.

Kurt hummed. "I have to get dressed. I don't wanna..."

"I don't want you to either.." Sebastian said, kissing Kurt's collarbone sweetly.

"You're so amazing..."

"You made me this way, Kurt..." Sebastian said quietly.

Kurt smiled. "What about when you're with the Warblers? How will you be?"

Sebastian sighed softly. "I don't know.."

Kurt nodded. "I'm scared, Sebastian..."

"Why?" Sebastian asked.

"What if I break Blaine's heart then they hate me and you can't handle us...?" Kurt asked, looking at the wall.

"Kurt..I'm not going to let this go so easily.." Sebastian said quietly.

"It's going to be hard...for both of us..." Kurt whispered. "You'd stick by me?"

"I've been through too much to let something that makes me feel like this go..." Sebastian said quietly.

Kurt finally looked up, tears in his eyes as he pressed his lips to Sebastian's.

Sebastian sighed happily into the kiss before pulling away and kissing Kurt's forehead.

Kurt smiled sweetly. "We gotta get ready..."

"Yeah..I don't have any other clothes though.." Sebastian said softly.

"Will mine fit you...?" Kurt asked.

"Probably.." Sebastian said softly.

"You can pick anything out of the closet," Kurt smiled. "Sorry if it's...not your style..."

"I'm sure I can find something.." He giggled as Kurt stood up.

Kurt walked to the closet, carefully picking out an outfit and starting to get dressed.

Sebastian followed behind, looking through the clothes. He found a pretty conservative v-neck and a pair of skinny jeans, changing into them.

Kurt looked up. "You look good in my clothes..."

Sebastian smiled, smoothing down the tight fitting shirt. "Really?"

Kurt pressed his palms on the fabric over Sebastian's abs. "Yes."

Sebastian blushed. "Thanks.."

"You're welcome babe," Kurt smiled before going to do his hair.

Sebastian did the same and when they got done they started off towards the coffee shop.

Kurt got them a table while Sebastian got their drinks. He smiled up at him as he sat down. "Thanks," Kurt smiled.

Sebastian grinned, looking across the table. "Thank you for everything Kurt.."

Kurt shook his head. "Thank you. This...This is all because of you.."

"I can't believe we're here.." Sebastian sighed. "Only last week we wanted to kill each other.."

Kurt chuckled. "It's so weird."

"It is...But..I'm so glad we're where we are now.." Sebastian admitted.

"Me too," Kurt smiled. "You make me so happy.."

The taller boy smiled. "I feel the same way Kurt.."

Kurt sipped his coffee before resting his hands on the table. "You're so gorgeous.."

Sebastian smiled, reaching over and grabbing Kurt's hands. "So are you babe..."

Kurt blushed, smiling as he looked down at their hands.

Sebastian grinned, pulling one of Kurt's hands up and kissing his knuckles, keeping them to his mouth as he brushed his lips over them, smiling sweetly.

Kurt got butterflies as he blushed more. "God, you're amazing.."

Sebastian smiled. "I'm just falling for an amazing boy.."

Kurt smiled widely. "Me too.."

Wes and Thad walked into the Lima Bean, chatting pleasantly and ordering their coffee before Thad froze. "What..What's Sebastian doing with Kurt?"

Wes turned to where his fellow warbler was pointing. Sebastian was sitting with Kurt, holding his knuckles to his lips.  
"Oh my god..." Wes gasped.

Thad watched as Kurt continued to blush. "Wes..You gotta tell Blaine.."

"Thad..This is..I can't believe it.." He said as he ushered him to a place where Kurt and Sebastian couldn't see them.

"I thought they hated each other..." Thad whispered. "Wasn't Seb after Blaine?"

"I thought so...Maybe it was just a cover?" Wes said as Sebastian leaned in to kiss Kurt's cheek. "Oh my god..."

Thad stared with wide eyes. "You have to tell him..."

Wes nodded, pulling out his phone and quickly calling the ex-warbler. "Blaine..You're not going to believe this.."

"Wes!" Blaine smiled. "What's going on?"

"Blaine...You have to listen to me..I'm at the Lima Bean..And Kurt is here..with Sebastian.."

"What?" Blaine asked, his voice dropping. "No...I mean...Kurt said they talked that one day and Sebastian wasn't gonna be bugging me...There's no way."

"Blaine...Seb's kissing Kurt's hands..he even kissed his cheek...And Kurt's just...Blushing.." Wes said.

Blaine's heart sank. "Please tell me you're lying...Kurt loves me.."

"I'm not lying Blaine...I just..Thad and I thought you should know..." Wes said quietly as he practically heard Blaine's heart break.

"I...I gotta go..." Blaine said through his tears. "Thank you..."

"We're here for you Blaine.." Wes said before they hung up.

Blaine dropped his phone, falling to the floor and curling up. He didn't care if someone heard him. He let his tears fall freely. Why would Kurt do this? Kurt couldn't do this..There had to be some kind of mistake..Maybe who Sebastian was with looked like Kurt..God his heart couldn't take this. But the other night...Kurt was acting weird and completely freaked out over the ring... Oh god..He should have known..He should have known..He sat up, leaning back against the dresser as the anger started to settle in. How could Kurt do this to him? He gave him everything..

He knew he should have waited until he calmed down but he pulled out his phone and called Kurt. He was seething when he heard Kurt pick up in his too-sweet tone.

"Hey baby.." he chirped.

"Where are you?" Blaine spat.

Kurt's eyes went wide with fear. "Umm the Lima Bean..."

"I want you at my house. Now." Blaine said, his vision going a bit blurry with anger as his fears were confirmed.

"Um...okay...I...I..I'm on my way..." Kurt said shakily. He had never heard Blaine like this.

Blaine simply hung up and Sebastian looked confused. "W-what is it?"

"Blaine...he wants me to come over...well kinda demanded it...he...he's never talked to me like that..."

"I...I guess I'll see you later then?" Sebastian asked timidly.

"I'm scared..." Kurt whispered.

Sebastian stood walking over to Kurt and hugging him. "It's probably not as bad as you think.." Sebastian rationalized.

Kurt nodded. "Will you be around later?"

"Of course.." Sebastian said softly.

"I'll call you when I leave..." Kurt said quietly.

Sebastian nodded, kissing Kurt's cheek.

"I'll see you later baby..." Kurt said before walking out. His mind raced until he got to Blaine's. He was so scared.

Blaine sat in his room until he heard Kurt ring the doorbell. He were glad his parents weren't home as he opened the door and told Kurt to go sit in the living room.

Kurt looked down. Blaine didn't seem like Blaine.

Blaine paced in front of Kurt, running his hands through his hair before turning to the countertenor.  
"Do you have...Anything..You want to tell me?"

Kurt kept looking down. Blaine knew. Kurt nodded. "I'm so sorry..." he whispered.

Blaine made a pained noise, turning away from Kurt.

"I didn't mean for it to happen...I...I was so happy with you...he confused me...and I just...I don't know..." Kurt said, starting to cry.

"You were happy with me?" Blaine said spinning around. "were?"

"I don't know...I'm so confused. He came in and made me doubt everything. I don't know what to do..." Kurt sobbed. "I haven't seen you much...then when we did, it seemed like you just wanted sex...I didn't understand. We used to just cuddle...go out on dates...but its not like that now..."

Blaine sighed, fighting back the angry tears. "Why didn't you just talk to me Kurt? We could've worked it out..We could've talked about this...Fuck.."

"I was scared...please...I know I should've come to you...can we talk now?" Kurt pleaded.

"How long as this been going on?" Blaine asked, trying to calm himself.

"Almost a week.."

Blaine said down in a chair across from Kurt. "Did...Did you..Have sex with him?"

Kurt looked down. "He...he told me if I did...he would leave you alone...that...that's how it happened..."

Blaine bit his lip, looking down. "That...What the hell Kurt? I mean..It's not like I would give in to him or something..You really thought that would be a good solution? And if that's the case, then why has this been going on for a week?" He asked, his voice rising again.

"Because look at you Blaine...you're everything...you're perfect. And I've never understood why you chose me...I'm sorry for thinking he's better than me...I know you love me...but I still just don't see why anyone would pick me if given the choice...and I don't know...something just happened that night...he let go of that cocky attitude and it just happened..."

Blaine let the tears come. "I love you Kurt..It's just..I don't understand why you did this.."

Kurt wanted to reach out and hold Blaine. But he knew Blaine would pull back. "I...I don't know...I'm an idiot. I should have never even doubted you...you're perfect..."

"Obviously not..I couldn't even hold on to you.." Blaine whispered.

"Blaine...you didn't do this...I'm the one that did this...you've been nothing less than perfect...I just...the way he looked at you...it drove me insane...I shouldn't have let it get to me..." Kurt said, trying to take Blaine's hand.

Blaine pulled his hand away. "This isn't about him wanting me Kurt! This is about you screwing around with him behind my back!"

Kurt looked down. "I know...I hate this. I'm an idiot and...and now...a slut..." he said, choking on a sob.

"Kurt...You're not a slut..." Blaine said, his tone softening. He couldn't bear seeing Kurt get down on himself, no matter how angry he was.

"Yes I am! God, I am so sorry Blaine. I hate myself for doing this to you..." Kurt said, resting his head in his hands.

Blaine sat there for a while, staying quiet. "Kurt..I'll forgive you...If you promise me one thing..."

"W-what is it?"

"I love you too much to let you go Kurt..But I'll have to unless you promise to never see Sebastian again.."

Kurt looked down. "I...I don't know if I can..."

"Kurt..." Blaine whispered. "What do you see in him? Last time I checked you hated him...Do you...Do you not love me anymore?"

"I'll always love you. I know that.." Kurt said softly before his voice wavered. "I don't know what it is...He opened up to me. He stopped that stupid cocky-I'm-better-than-everyone attitude. The way he looks at me...I don't know..."

"Do you love him Kurt?" Blaine said quietly, not looking at Kurt.

Kurt sighed. "It's not to that level...But it's close..."

Blaine's eyebrows kneaded together and he placed his head in his hands. "I don't understand..." he whimpered.

"Neither do I, Blaine...It all happened so fast...I thought maybe it was just some stupid crush that I could get over...But I don't know...How he talks to me...Looks at me...Everything...I don't know..."

Blaine didn't want to cry in front of Kurt any more than he already was. "Kurt..I..I can't be with you anymore.."

Kurt broke. He felt horrible for doing this to Blaine. "Blaine...please...Please just know I never meant for this...I thought you were it...I'm so sorry..."

"I thought you were too Kurt...I really did...Just...Fuck...I love you so much.." He whispered, his voice breaking.

Kurt got down on his knees, taking Blaine's hands before he could pull away. "I'm so sorry Blaine...Please...You have to know...I feel terrible..."

Blaine tried to look away. He didn't want Kurt to see his tears. "I know..."

"So...Is this it?" Kurt asked. "Do you ignore me at school? Or...?"

"Kurt...I could never ignore you...I'm just going to need some time..This hurts too much right now.." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt felt like his heart was literally ripping apart. He couldn't imagine how Blaine felt. "I understand. I just...I hope you can forgive me one day...I know I don't deserve it...But I just don't want to lose you completely. I'll give you as much time as you need..."

Blaine nodded, still not looking at Kurt. "Please leave.." He whispered.

"I'm sorry.." Kurt whispered before slowly walking away.

He went out to the car, unable to hold back the tears as he rested his forehead on the steering wheel.

After a minute, Kurt looked up and saw a heartbroken Blaine in the window. Kurt couldn't stop his tears. He knew sitting here would just hurt Blaine more. He started his car and headed back home.

He pulled into the driveway, knowing he was in no condition to go inside right now.

He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Sebastian.   
"Hey...I need some time to myself...I'll call you later, okay?"

"I'm guessing it didn't go well..Alright, just call me when you're ready.." Sebastian replied.

Kurt put his phone back in his pocket, resting his head on the steering wheel again as he let his tears flow. He gasped as he looked up a little later and saw Carole knocking on his window, a bag of groceries in one arm and a concerned look on her face. Kurt slowly got out of the car.  
"Hey.." he said, not looking at her.

Carole set the bag on Kurt's trunk before gently tilting his head so he would look at her. "Kurt..What's wrong?"

Kurt just shook his head. "I...I..."

Carole pulled him into a hug, stroking his hair. "It's okay.."

"It's not..I...Can we go inside?" Kurt asked quietly.

Carole nodded, grabbing the bag of groceries before leading Kurt inside.

Kurt sat down in the kitchen and sighed, trying to control himself.

She sat across from Kurt. "Now what happened sweetheart?"

"Blaine and I...We broke up..." Kurt started, looking down.

Carole grabbed Kurt's hands. "Oh my god...Why?"

Kurt broke again, tears streaming down his face. "I...I cheated..."

"Kurt..." Carole whispered, in shock.

Kurt couldn't look at her. He felt so ashamed. "I feel like a whore.."

Carole moved to sit next to him. "You're not a whore Kurt..." She said softly, wrapping her arm around him.

"I don't know what to do..."

She pulled him into her arms, holding him. She was quiet for a moment before she spoke up. "Was it with Sebastian?"

Kurt nodded. "It wasn't when he stayed though. He really did need someone to talk to when I asked if he could stay..."

"I know sweetie..." She said quietly. "How did this happen?"

Kurt sighed. "I was getting coffee and ran into him. Well...You saw him the first time he came over. He likes to insult people to not get close to anyone. We had been going back and forth for a while. He was after Blaine. Well...He told me if I...slept with him...He'd go away and leave Blaine alone...I should've just went to Blaine. But I didn't. I went through with it...And...Well...by the end of the night...it was kind of intimate...and I don't know..."

Carole nodded. "I saw the way Sebastian looks at you Kurt..You were trying to get through to him weren't you? Trying to break down those walls so he could actually feel.."

Kurt nodded. "And then we started feeling things for each other...Carole, if you knew what he's been through...It's so sad...And I couldn't just go away. He needs me. And now...I really want to be with him...I didn't mean to hurt Blaine..But it just happened..."

"I've been in your situation Kurt..Finn's father..He was the same way Sebastian is..And when I met him I had a serious boyfriend as well..I know it's hard now..But you'll know when you've made the right or wrong decision."

"Just...The look on Blaine's face...Carole...He tried giving me a promise ring the other night..." Kurt said through the tears.

Carole stroked Kurt's hair softly. "It's gonna be okay sweetheart..It may not seem like it now...But it will.."

"Dad's gonna kill me...And Finn...oh God..."

"Don't worry..I'll talk to them okay? I'm not going to lie..But I'll talk to them.." Carole said soothingly.

Kurt sniffled. "Thank you Carole.."

"You're welcome honey.." She said softly.

"I think I'm gonna go lay down for a little while.."

"Alright...Let me know if you need anything.." She said, kissing the top of his head.

Kurt nodded, thanking her again before heading downstairs. He felt awful but couldn't help the feeling of relief as well. He thought about what he wanted for a long time until he felt that he made the right decision. He still felt guilty but now he could be with Sebastian. And now that he could be with him..Truly be with him..Maybe he could help him…That was it. This was right. And after dinner, he'd call Sebastian and everything would start to work again. But for right now, he just wanted to sleep. He lay down in the bed in all of his clothes and sighed. His sheets still had a hint of Sebastian.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt took a little nap. When He woke up, he still felt horrible for how he went about all of this. Blaine didn't deserve that. He could smell the food Carole was cooking and walked up the stairs just in time for dinner.

Finn and Burt were back from the shop, Kurt assumed, judging by how they were both covered in grease stains head to toe.  
"Hey kid.." Burt smiled.

"Hey dad.." Kurt said carefully.

"What's got you down?" He asked, knowing when something was wrong with his son. Kurt sighed. It was a blessing and a curse.

"Umm...It's a really long story..." Kurt said, looking down. "But Blaine and I broke up..."

"What? No..What did he do? I swear to god I'll-"

"Burt, sweetie...Dinner is ready.." Carole cut in.

Kurt sighed in relief. "Dad, Blaine didn't do anything. Go wash up for dinner..."

Burt raised an eyebrow, but nodded, he and Finn walking off to clean up.

Kurt took a deep breath and turned to Carole. "Thank you.."

"You're welcome sweetheart.." She nodded, smiling weakly.

Kurt helped her set the table. "This is going to be the worst dinner ever..."

"It's going to be okay Kurt.." She said softly as she made their plates.

Kurt just nodded as he took his seat.

Everyone came out and Carole brought out their food before sitting herself.  
"So what happened Kurt?" Burt asked bluntly.

"It's just over..." Kurt said quietly.

"Burt, don't upset him again..." Carole said softly. "It's just that..Kurt met someone he was interested in while he was with Blaine..And somehow, Blaine found out.." She said, looking at her husband.

"Was it that kid that was here?" Burt asked his son. "Because he was here while you were dating Blaine..."

Kurt nodded. "What I told you that night was true...That he needed a friend...But yes...It's him..."

Burt bit his lip. "I have to say...I'm really disappointed in you Kurt.."

Kurt couldn't stop the tears that came. He deserved to hear that.

"I really never thought you would do anything like this.." He sighed.

Kurt sniffled. "I...I know..."

Burt was quiet for a really long time. "Kurt..I just.." He shook his head. "Do you have anything to say?"

"What do you want me to say dad?" Kurt asked before completely breaking down. "That I broke my first love's heart? That I feel like a whore? That I went around all of this completely wrong? I wish I could go back. Change how I did things..But I can't. I fucked up. I'm sorry..." he said quickly. "I'm sorry Carole...I'm not hungry..." Kurt said before running back to his room.

Burt sighed. "I should go talk to him..." He said, looking to his wife.

Carole nodded. "Burt..Just be careful...He's putting himself through hell in his mind for it.."

Burt sighed, groaning as he stood and walked over to Kurt's door, knocking lightly.

Kurt didn't say anything, knowing his father would come in anyways.

Burt came down the stairs, as he predicted, sitting next to his son on the bed.

Kurt looked down at the carpet. "I-I'm sorry dad.."

"You don't need to apologize to me Kurt..Now I know you know what you did was wrong..But that doesn't excuse it.."

"I know that. But there's no way to fix it. All I can do...is give Blaine time alone...I feel horrible, dad..."

"I know Kurt.." Burt said softly as he placed a hand on his son's back to rub soothingly.

Kurt leaned onto his dad. "I don't know what to do.."

"There's not much to do Kurt...Just..Give it time.." Burt said, wrapping an arm around Kurt.

Kurt nodded, trying not to cry again.

"C'mere.." Burt sighed, hugging Kurt close.

Kurt couldn't keep the tears back any longer. "Please...Please don't hate him...This is my fault..."

"Don't hate who?" Burt asked softly.

"Sebastian..." Kurt said, his voice barely a whisper.

Burt nodded, sighing. "I don't know him..So I can't hate him.."

Kurt looked down, "Do I have to come back upstairs?"

"No..Not if you don't want to.." Burt said.

"I just want to take a bath and lay down..."

"Alright kid...Goodnight." He said, kissing the top of his head.

"Good night, dad.." Kurt said quietly.

Burt nodded, kissing Kurt's head before going back upstairs.

Kurt sighed, leaning back on his bed and reaching for his phone to call Sebastian.

Sebastian picked up quickly. "Kurt? Hey..."

Kurt was quiet for a moment. "Hey.."

"How...How'd it go?"

"We...broke up..." Kurt said quietly.

"Kurt...I-I...I'm so sorry..." Sebastian said softly.

"He...I can't even describe it...His face..." Kurt said slowly. He didn't want Sebastian to hear him like this.

"I...This is my fault..." Sebastian sighed.

"Don't say that..." Kurt said softly. "I'm going to be honest with you, always. Blaine...will always be part of me. He was my first...So seeing him like that after he broke it off...It hurt. It hurt mostly to see him that way. But don't say this is your fault. I did this. And now I have to deal with it.."

"Alright.." Sebastian said softly.

"Are you...sure...you're up for this?" Kurt asked.

"Of course Kurt..I have to face the Warblers tomorrow...And if I can get out of that alive, I'm all yours.." Sebastian said sweetly.

Even though he felt horrible for doing this to Blaine, hearing that made his heart swell. "Do you think you can though? They're going to side with Blaine. Not saying that they shouldn't..But it's going to be rough..."

"I know..It'll be hard, but I'll be okay.." Sebastian said.

"When can I see you?" Kurt asked.

"Whenever you want beautiful...But I would suggest tomorrow after school..Dalton senior common room?" Sebastian said hopefully.

"I'll be there," Kurt said, smiling lightly.

"Okay.." Sebastian smiled.

"Sebastian...?"

"Yes?"

"I'm scared..." Kurt whispered.

"I know..So am I.." Sebastian said quietly.

Kurt held his breath, trying to control his emotions.

"Hey...It's gonna be okay babe..." Sebastian said consolingly.

"Thanks..I really hope so.." Kurt said carefully.

"Look, I'm really sorry Kurt. My dad just got home I have to go..I'll see you tomorrow?" Sebastian said, sounding a bit rushed.

"Yeah..I'll see you then.."

"I'm really sorry Kurt..Bye" he said before hanging up.

Kurt got up and changed. He really didn't want to be alone. He decided to call Mercedes to see if she'd come stay.

She agreed, quickly coming over and walking down to his room.

Kurt got up and hugged his best friend. "Thanks for coming.."

"Any time..I heard about what happened.." She said softly.

Kurt looked up. "How?"

"Blaine told Britt, Britt told San, San told Puck, Puck told Sam, and Sam told me..." She said sighing.

Kurt looked at her in complete shock. "And I'm guessing they all hate me now.."

"Everyone is upset..But I don't think they've chosen sides yet.." She sighed.

"They'll all chose Blaine..." Kurt whispered. "They should..."

"Kurt..We all love you..And Blaine.." Mercedes soothed. "We're all a family.."

"You just said they haven't chosen sides yet..."

"You know what I meant Kurt.." She said sighing as they sat on the bed.

"I know...I'm just...I don't even know."

"Look..What you did was wrong..Especially the way you went about it..I shouldn't have encouraged you before..But in the end if it makes you happy...I'm here.." Mercedes said.

"He has to face the Warblers tomorrow..." Kurt said, staring at the ceiling.

Mercedes winced. "Oohh..That's not gonna end well.."

"I know..." Kurt sighed. "I feel like this is all my fault..."

Mercedes cuddled up to Kurt. "Come on..Let's watch some bad movies and that'll help you take your mind off of it.."

Kurt sighed. "Alright."

They watched a few movies as Mercedes let Kurt lay back against her chest. He eventually fell asleep after she did, his mind racing before slipping into a restless sleep.

The next morning, Kurt felt like the living dead. If it weren't for Mercedes, he wouldn't have even gotten out of bed.

They got ready for school and they took Mercedes' car, her holding Kurt's hand the whole way.

"I don't know if I can do this..." Kurt said, his breathing becoming erratic as they found a parking spot.

"Kurt, listen to me...It's going to be okay.." She said seriously.

Kurt looked at his best friend nervously. "O-okay..."

She nodded, holding his hand when they got out and walked into the school.

Glee club came a lot faster than he would have liked. He hadn't seen Blaine all day yet..

Kurt found a seat next to Mercedes. "Is he here today?"

"Yeah I saw him earlier .." She said. As if on cue, Blaine slumped in, hid curls untamed, and clad in a hoodie and sweatpants.

Kurt rested his head in his hands. "God I'm so terrible..."

Mercedes reached over, rubbing small circles on his back. "It's okay..."

"Is it too early to sing him a song saying sorry?" Kurt whispered

"I don't think so..." Mercedes said softly.

Kurt stood up. "Mr. Schue? Can I sing something? Please?"

Mr. Schuester nodded, "Sure Kurt.." He smiled. Kurt walked down, catching dirty looks from one half of the club, and sympathetic glances from the other. Blaine simply kept his eyes to the ground, hands in his pockets.

Kurt took a deep breath. "I know I did a terrible thing...And I know this won't fix it...But I really am sorry..." he said, looking at everyone before starting his own version of this song.

Oh I had a lot to say was thinking on my time away  
I missed you and things weren't the same

Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me want to die

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry...

Some of the stares softened, but Blaine looked like he tensed up.

Kurt shifted his eyes to Blaine, who still didn't look up. He didn't blame him.

This time I think I'm to blame it's harder to get through the days  
You get older and blame turns to shame

Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me want to die

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry

Kurt really wished Blaine would look up for at least this part. It was what he wanted to say the most.

Every single day I think about how we came all this way  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried it's never too late to make it right  
Oh yeah sorry...

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry

Kurt finished the songs, holding back tears. He hated seeing Blaine like this. And it was all because of him.

Blaine finally looked up at Kurt, tears in his eyes as hazel met glasz.

Kurt looked back at him with a pained face as he mouthed the words 'I'm so sorry.'

Blaine just looked away again, shaking his head.

Kurt swallowed loudly before walking back to his seat.

"At least he sees you're trying.." Mercedes said softly, placing a hand on his knee.

Kurt nodded, folding over and resting his head and arms in his lap.

Mercedes rubbed circles on his back, hoping this would be over soon..

Sebastian was late for Warbler's practice that day, which was unusual, but he was much too nervous to be early..He didn't know how he was going to explain himself and convince them to help him with what he was planning. He already knew, that after today, his bad reputation would be out the window. He took a deep breath, slowly walking into the choir room.

Wes and David were the first to walk up to him.  
"Seb! What the hell?" David exclaimed.

"What? You couldn't get Blaine so you tried to suck Kurt in?" Wes added. "Do you know how long it took us to finally get them together?"

"It wasn't like that at all.." Sebastian tried to explain, but the others chimed in.

Everyone jumped in, yelling over another to get their questions and comments out. Wes had enough of it and got everyone to settle down. "What was it then?"

Sebastian was a bit overwhelmed by everyone, but thanked Wes as he banged his gavel a few times.  
"Well...It's actually really complicated.." Sebastian sighed.

"Well it led to Kurt breaking Blaine's heart." Wes said. "What happened?"

Sebastian winced before slowly explaining what happened in the coffee shop to that night.  
"I wasn't sure, but..You of all people should know it's hard for me to admit I care about someone..I actually don't think I ever have in front of all of you..But I care about Kurt..More than anything right now..." he said carefully.

Everyone looked around in shock and confusion.  
"Wow...so you really like Kurt, huh?" Wes asked

Sebastian nodded. "But I know you're all still going to side with Blaine, and you probably think I'm lying...But..I'm not...I really, really like Kurt..And..I think it may become more than that..I understand the way we went about it wasn't very practical, but..This is the first time I've really felt alive..." Sebastian said sincerely.

"Well, thank you for being honest with us. I understand it's hard for you. I really hope this is what you both want. It might be awkward, especially if Blaine visits. But we will do what we can to support you.."

Sebastian smiled lightly. He really thought it would take more than that..  
"Well, there is one thing..."

Kurt walked into Dalton after school and got a chilling feeling of nostalgia as he rounded the staircase.

He went to the common room and paused. He was nervous, not knowing if it was everyone or just Sebastian. But he really wanted to see him. Kurt took a deep breath and walked in.

It was empty. He called Sebastian's name, but no reply came. He sat at the table, sighing as he remembered this is where he and Blaine shared their first kiss.

Kurt put his head down on the table. All these memories... And where the hell was Sebastian?

He sat there for a minute, seriously considering going to look for him when he heard the familiar sound of gentle harmonizing from the door behind him.   
"Turn Around  
Turn Around and fix your eye in my direction  
So there is a connection.." Sebastian's voice sang.

Kurt looked up as a big smile spread across his face when he saw Sebastian.

The Warblers hummed along behind Sebastian, harmonizing perfectly as usual as they slowly filed into the room.  
"I can't speak..  
I can't make a sound to somehow capture your attention.  
I'm staring at perfection..  
Take a look at me so you can see How beautiful you are..."

Kurt watched as everyone came in. He locked eyes with Sebastian, blushing as he listened to the words.

Sebastian smiled as he walked over to the piano, slowly tapping out a beautiful melody.  
"I'm confident  
But I can't pretend I wasn't terrified to meet you  
I knew you could see right through me..  
I saw my life flash right before my very eyes  
And I knew just what we'd turn into  
I was hoping that you could see.."

The words Sebastian sang made Kurt's heart melt. He couldn't take his eyes off the Warbler. He felt so cared for. Sebastian had gotten past the Warblers and put this together for him.

"You call me a stranger  
You say I'm a danger  
But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight  
I'm broke and abandoned You are an angel  
Making all my dreams come true tonight..."

Kurt had tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe Sebastian was doing this in front of their friends. It was a big step for him.

He could still see a bit of nervousness in his eyes as he looked to Kurt, walking towards him as he sang.

"Your beauty seems so far away  
I'd have to write a thousand songs to make you comprehend how beautiful you are..

I know that I can't make you stay  
But I would give my final breath to make you understand how beautiful you are  
Understand how beautiful you are.."

A couple tears slipped out, sliding down Kurt's cheek as he reached out for Sebastian's hand.

Sebastian took Kurt's hands, getting down on one knee in front of him as he sang the last few lines of the song.

"You call me a stranger  
You say I'm a danger  
But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight  
I'm broke and abandoned  
You are an angel  
Making all my dreams come true tonight..."

Kurt squeezed his hand. "Thank you, Sebastian...That...It was perfect..."

Sebastian smiled, standing as the rest of the Warblers clapped. "You really liked it?"

Kurt cupped his cheek. "It meant so much to me...I loved it..."

Sebastian grinned, hugging Kurt tightly as the Warblers came over, smiling down at Kurt and telling him that they would support them.

Kurt thanked them before hugging Sebastian again. "Thank you all for doing this...It was so amazing..."

"You're welcome..." Sebastian said sweetly, planting a light, loving kiss on Kurt's neck.

Kurt looked up nervously. "I...I actually have something I want to sing to you...But I was wondering if...if I could do it at that place you took me..."

"Of course.." Sebastian said, brushing a hair behind Kurt's ear.

"I've really never seen Sebastian like this.." Jeff whispered to Wes.

"Me neither...It's so weird...in a good way..." Wes whispered back.

"Maybe Kurt really is what's good for him..." Thad added.

"Maybe..I've never seen him smile like that.." David said, watching the couple.

"But poor Blaine..." Jeff sighed.

"I know.." Wes sighed. "You know he wanted to give Kurt a ring?"

The three other Warblers winced. "Oooh..That..That sucks.." David said hissing.

"He texted me earlier. Kurt sang a song to him...It's going to take time for them to even be able to look at each other..." Wes said quietly.

"Looks like we're gonna be caught in the middle boys.." Jeff sighed.

"But we'll have to be there for both...Kurt was a Warbler too.." Thad said softly.

"Once a Warbler always a Warbler.." David added.

"Exactly. So we will support all three of them and just try not to mention them to Blaine," Wes said.

"Good plan.." Jeff said, looking back to Sebastian and Kurt.

"So why don't you and I go out for a bit..And then we can go back to the clearing.." Sebastian asked softly.

Kurt smiled. "I like that.."

"Gentlemen." Sebastian said, turning to the Warblers. "Thank you for your assistance..I appreciate it more than you know.."

"We're like a family. We'll support you. But you have hurt one ex-Warbler. Don't hurt this one," Wes said, smiling at Kurt.

Sebastian nodded, taking Kurt's hand. "I won't.."

Kurt thanked the Warblers again before walking out with Sebastian.

Sebastian smiled and as soon as they were out of the common room, Sebastian pulled akutt into his arms, kissing him sweetly.

Kurt sighed into the kiss. "It was so hard to not kiss you in there..."

Sebastian smiled, "I know.." He said before kissing Kurt again, more deeply this time.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, parting his lips slightly.

Sebastian's tongue slowly slipped into Kurt's mouth, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him closer.

Kurt moaned softly, his hands playing with the hair at the nape of Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian slowly pulled away, planting a few more kisses on the shorter boy's lips before looking deep into his eyes.

Kurt looked up at him, breathless. "You're amazing..."

Sebastian chuckled. "So are you.."

"So where are you taking me, Mr. Smythe?" Kurt giggled.

"Wherever you want Mr. Hummel..."

Kurt smiled. "Hmm...I don't know.."

"I'd take you anywhere Kurt..Say the word and we'd be on our way to Paris in an hour..." Sebastian said, cupping Kurt's cheek and smiling.

Kurt shivered. "I wish I could describe exactly how amazing you make me feel..."

Sebastian kissed Kurt softly. "So do I..."

Kurt blushed, taking Sebastian's hand. "Let's go somewhere.."

"Where?" Sebastian asked as they walked down the corridor.

"I don't know. I had only planned on the clearing and singing to you..." Kurt smiled. "You suggested doing something else first, so it's up to you."

Sebastian nodded, "Let's go get some dinner at Breadstix."

"Okay," Kurt said happily.

They got in Sebastian's car and drove to Breadstix, having a lovely, small meal before it started to get dark.

"Thank you for today, Sebastian.." Kurt said softly.

"You're welcome, Kurt..Thank you for being here with me.." Sebastian said as they walked out of the restaurant.

"There isn't anywhere else I want to be," Kurt smiled.

Sebastian blushed, squeezing Kurt's hand as they walked to the taller boy's car.

Kurt sat back and relaxed as Sebastian drove them to the clearing.

By the time they pulled in the sun had set and they both got out of the red car.

Kurt was so nervous. The song he wanted to sing was really emotional but he wanted to share it with Sebastian.

Sebastian walked around to the back of the car and pulled out a blanket. "Here.." He said spreading it across the grass. "We can sit on this instead of my car.." He chuckled lightly.

Kurt giggled, laying down. "I like this."

"So do I..." Sebastian said, laying next to Kurt.

Kurt took a shaky breath. "I'm kinda nervous...about the song..."

""Hey...I'll love it no matter what.." Sebastian said softly.

Kurt nodded, sitting up and taking Sebastian's hand before starting to sing softly.

"And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cuz I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cuz sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am"

Sebastian listened intently, rubbing his thumb over Kurt's knuckles.

"And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am"

Kurt took a deep breath as he ended the song early, trying to control his emotions.

Sebastian looked down and then back up. "I-I don't understand..."

"It's about...feeling invisible. And no you don't make me feel that way. But thinking about how it was before everything happened...When I pretty much was invisible to you because of Blaine...It's about finding love and wanting them to know they are the only person in the world who can fully understand them and love them. It's about how I see you and me and everyone else...And how I want you to see me...I want you to know everything about me.." Kurt said softly as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Sebastian wiped Kurt's tear. "That's beautiful Kurt..." he whispered.

Kurt gave a small smile. "It's one of my favorite songs..."

"I loved it..." Sebastian whispered, leaning in to kiss Kurt softly.

Kurt laid down, keeping their lips together as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian climbed on top of Kurt, placing his hand on his cheek as they kissed lovingly.

Kurt sighed into the kiss, his hands sliding down to Sebastian's waist.

Sebastian opened his mouth slightly, allowing the kiss to deepen as he ran his hand the side of Kurt's neck, rubbing his thumb across his jaw.

Kurt gasped lightly, gripping at Sebastian's hips.

Sebastian gave a small moan, rolling his hips into Kurt's hands.

Kurt pulled him down as close as he could, whimpering slightly.

"Kurt.." Sebastian whispered against Kurt's lips.

"Yes baby?" Kurt whispered back.

"Just...Fuck...You feel so good.." Sebastian gasped, kissing Kurt's neck.

Kurt moaned lightly. "So do you..."

Sebastian kissed back up to Kurt's lips, sighing softly at the taste and feel of Kurt.

"You're so amazing.." Kurt said quietly.

"So are you.." Sebastian whispered.

Kurt blushed, kissing Sebastian's cheek.

Sebastian rolled off of Kurt and lay on his side, smiling at the paler boy.

Kurt cuddled up close to him, sighing happily.

Sebastian ran his hands up and down Kurt's back, kissing the top of his head.

Kurt gave a small sigh. "You make me so relaxed.."

"I'm glad.." Sebastian smiled. "Kurt? Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," Kurt said softly.

"I'm not sure if this is a good time to ask but...What are we?" Sebastian asked carefully.

"Well neither of us have asked...I didn't know if you were ready...Or if you wanted to be the one to say it first..." Kurt said carefully.

"Well..." Sebastian sighed. This was going to be a huge step, and he was a little scared..But he wanted this. "I would love it if you would be mine..."

Kurt's heart fluttered. "And I would love to be able to call you my boyfriend.."

Sebastian grinned widely. "You're so amazing Kurt.."

"You too, baby.." Kurt smiled.

"I love when you call me that.." Sebastian admitted quietly.

"Me too," Kurt said softly. "The first time you called me babe...I can't even describe the incredible feeling I had.."

Sebastian smiled, pulling Kurt up so they were face to face, their noses brushing together. "I've just never really had anyone to be like this with..."

"I'm glad to be your first," Kurt said happily.

"I'm glad you are too..."

Kurt kissed him sweetly. "I'm gonna show you what real love is..."

Sebastian gave a small smile. "I..I'm still kind of nervous Kurt..."

"No. I didn't mean that. I meant love. Real love...being here because I want to...not to use you. I just meant I want to show you how love us supposed to be..."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows in pleasant surprise. "I'm sorry..I'm just so used to people wanting the other thing..I-I just assumed.."

"I do want to. One day. When you're ready. But right now I just want you to see that I love being here with you and just because it's you." Kurt said softly.

"Thank you Kurt..." Sebastian said quietly.

"you're welcome. You deserve it."

"I realty don't..But...Thank you again.." Sebastian said softly.

Kurt kissed Sebastian's forehead. "you deserve everything."

"No...Kurt..I really don't..After everyone I've hurt..I don't deserve you, or anything you're doing for me.." Sebastian said seriously.

"Why do you say that? I chose this too..." Kurt said, looking away. "It kinda hurts when you say that.."

"No..Babe.." Sebastan started, placing a hand on Kurt's cheek, "I'm only saying that I don't feel like I deserve the love you're giving me..I appreciate it more than anything Kurt, and I have the same feelings for you..I just..I don't feel like I'm really that..Good of a person.." Sebastian admitted.

"But you are. What we did was wrong. And if you think you're bad for it, then I'm worse..."

"I'm not saying I regret what we did...I'm saying before I met you..."

"But you aren't the same person. Not that I can see at least..." Kurt sighed.

"I know.." Sebastian sighed. "Thank you for being here for me..."

Kurt looked up at his boyfriend. "I want to be here."

Sebastian smiled, leaning in to kiss Kurt softly.

Kurt kissed him back sweetly. He loved this.

Sebastian pulled away, sighing happily.

Kurt nuzzled against Sebastian's chest.

"I don't ever want to move..." Sebastian said quietly.

"Me neither...But that would get in the way of my personal hygiene," Kurt giggled.

"You're cute.." Sebastian laughed.

Kurt shook his head, snuggling closer.

"Yes you are..." Sebastian said.

"Nu uh," Kurt giggled, kissing his neck.

"Yes!" Sebastian chuckled.

"No!" Kurt laughed, getting up and pinning Sebastian to the blanket.

"What happens If I say yes again?" Sebastian asked smirked.

"Then I tease the hell out of you and do nothing about it," Kurt said darkly.

"Hmm...I don't think you're that mean.." Sebastian chuckled.

"Try me," Kurt giggled.

"You, Kurt Hummel, are the most adorable thing on this planet.."

Kurt bit his lip, glaring down at Sebastian before smiling devilishly. He bend down, moving the collar of his blazer and shirt before attaching his lips and sucking hard.

"Ah...Kurt..." Sebastian moaned, clutching to his back.

"Mmm, you like that?" Kurt practically growled in his ear.

"Ohmygodyes..." Sebastian whimpered.

Kurt moved them to a sitting position with Kurt straddling him as he took off Sebastian's blazer. He kissed along the taller boy's jaw and down his neck, unbuttoning his shirt and traveling to his chest.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt, holding onto his waist.

Kurt took his hands and put them behind Sebastian. "Nu uh. No touching."

Sebastian nodded, whining a bit.

Kurt chuckled, sliding his tongue over one of Sebastian's nipples with lightly pinching the other.

"K-kurt..Ahh..." Sebastian moaned softly, his head falling back.

Kurt sucked the sensitive nub between his teeth, loving the sounds Sebastian made.

"Oh..My god..." Sebastian whined before crying out. "Baby..."

Kurt laid him down, moving to the other nipple.

Sebastian rested his hands over his head, arching his back as moan after delicious moan escaped his lips.

Kurt bit his way down to those amazing abs, licking over the slightly defined muscles.

Sebastian was nearly wreck from Kurt's teasing, writhing between Kurt and the blanket as the pale light from the full moon shone down on them.

Kurt kissed and licked across the top of Sebastian's pants, bringing a hand down to palm at Sebastian

Sebastian's back arched even more as his hips rolled into Kurt's hand.

Kurt moved down further, breathing hot air over his obvious erection.

"Kurt...Babe...Please..." Sebastian panted pleadingly.

Kurt straddled him again, rolling his body down to Sebastian. "Nope. It's all about the teasing. Not about the pleasing," he said in a singsong voice and giggled.

"Kuuurt.. " Sebastian whined, clutching to the blanket.

Kurt ground his hips down harder. "Yes baby?"

"I need you..." Sebastian panted.

"I told you I wasn't going to finish...You asked for this..." Kurt breathed out in his ear.

"Well I'm asking you to finish now...Please?...Fuck Kurt..I'm so hard..." he paned, pushing his hips up so Kurt could feel.

Kurt snickered. "And if I were to give in, what would you want?"

"It doesn't matter..I just need you Kurt..Anything..Just you.." Sebastian whimpered.

"And what if I don't?" Kurt asked the desperate boy.

"Then I will die from sexual frustration.." Sebastian said, chuckling breathlessly.

Kurt giggled, working to undo Sebastian's pants. "We can't have that now, can we?"

"Kurt..W-will you finger me?..." Sebastian asked quietly.

Kurt looked up in surprise. "Are you sure? I don't want you to do something you aren't ready for.."

Sebastian nodded, and with that, the whole mood changed as he looked up at Kurt with loving eyes.

Kurt slowly pulled his pants down and slid back up to Sebastian's lips, kissing him sweetly. "Do you have lube?"

Sebastian blushed, "I do..I..Its in my glove box.."

Kurt got up and walked to the car to get the bottle before coming back and sitting in front of Sebastian. "You're sure?"

"Yeah.." Sebastian said, still looking a bit nervous.

Kurt leaned down, kissing Sebastian as he slicked up his fingers and slowly pressed one in.

Sebastian hissed, tightening up a bit before trying to relax.

Kurt stopped. "Tell me when you're ready.."

"Just...Burns.." Sebastian got out.

"I know baby..It'll feel better..." Kurt said soothingly.

Sebastian nodded, relaxing a bit more. "You can go more..."

Kurt pressed in all the way before moving his digit around slowly.

Sebastian tried to calm his breathing, waiting for the pain to go away like Kurt said it would.

Kurt leaned down, kissing him softly. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah..It..It's starting to feel kind of good.." Sebastian said quietly.

Kurt nodded, keeping his slow movements until Sebastian was ready.

"A little faster?" Sebastian breathed out.

Kurt did as he was asked, watching Sebastian's face as the pain subsided.

Sebastian gave a small moan. "Kurt..."

Kurt moved his finger so he lightly slid over Sebastian's prostate.

Sebastian gasped loudly, his hips jumping up with the unexpected pleasure. "Ah!"

"Do you want another?" Kurt asked softly.

"Please.." Sebastian whispered.

Kurt pulled out before gingerly adding another one.

"Kurt.." Sebastian gasped, wincing.

Kurt bent down, kissing him softly. "You're so beautiful.."

"Ooh..God..Kurt.." Sebastian gasped loudly.

Kurt started scissoring his fingers, carefully stretching Sebastian.

"More..." Sebastian panted, biting Kurt's lip.

Kurt whimpered at his pleading tone as he added another.

Sebastian placed his hands on the back of Kurt's neck, holding his breath as he felt the stretch.

"Is it too much baby?"

"No..I just..A lot.." Sebastian whimpered.

Kurt slowed down, brushing over his prostate again.

"Kurt!..Kurt..Oh god..." Sebastian moaned.

Kurt gave a small whine. Fuck, Sebastian was hot like this. He moved his fingers, repeatedly brushing over that bundle of nerves.

"Ngh!" Sebastian groaned, pulling Kurt's hair. "Kurt ..I'm close..I- ohgod..."

Kurt brought his free hand around to slowly pump Sebastian. "Come for me, baby..."

"Kurt...Oh shit!" Sebastian cried out, arching his back as he came hard across his chest and stomach.

Kurt moaned as he watched Sebastian, slowing his hand before pulling out of him.

Sebastian relaxed against the blanket, panting harshly as he calmed down.

Kurt got on his knees, leaning down to lick up Sebastian's come.

Sebastian gasped, shuddering As he watched the shorter boy clean him. "Kurt...you're so hot..."

Kurt let out a long, low moan as he finished cleaning him. "Mmm, you taste so good..."

Sebastian swallowed hard, looking up at Kurt. "Kiss me..."

Kurt leaned down, kissing Sebastian deeply.

Sebastian moaned softly. He tasted Kurt, with the salty tang of his own cum mixed in, it was intoxicating.

Kurt sighed into the kiss. He loved this feeling.

Sebastian made a small noise of disapproval as Kurt pulled away but lay back, sated and happy.

"Feel better?" Kurt asked breathlessly.

"Much.." Sebastian smiled.

"Good..." Kurt said, looking up at the stars.

Sebastian pulled his pants up, leaving his blazer and shirt open as he pulled Kurt into his arms, nuzzling into his hair.

Kurt sighed, kissing Sebastian's chest.

"You're perfect Kurt..."

Kurt shook his head. "Not really..."

"Why would you say that?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt shrugged. "I just don't see myself that way."

"Well I do...You make me feel amazing..And you're the perfect guy for me.." Sebastian whispered.

"Thanks, Sebastian," Kurt said softly.

Sebastian pulled Kurt closer and felt his erection against his thigh. "Shit.." He gasped. "I-I'm sorry Kurt, I didn't even think about it...What do you want baby?.." he asked, looking down at his boyfriend.

Kurt shook his head. "You don't have to.."

"No..I really want to..." Sebastian said quietly.

"What do you want?" Kurt asked.

"C-can I finger you?" Sebastian asked, kissing Kurt's temple and slowly moving down to his lips.

Kurt nodded slowly.

"Is that what you want?" Sebastian asked softly.

Kurt nodded. "If you're okay with it.."

Sebastian nodded back, leaning in to kiss Kurt softly.

Kurt traced up and down Sebastian's body sighing into the kiss.

Sebastian moaned softly as Kurt traced the lines of his abs with the tips of his fingers. "You really like my abs don't you?" Sebastian chuckled.

Kurt blushed. "I love them.."

"Mmm..I'm glad.." Sebastian said, kissing at Kurt's neck.

Kurt gave a small moan, wrapping his arms around Sebastian.

Sebastian ran his hands down to Kurt's stomach, pulling his shirt up a bit and massaging his hips.

Kurt sighed softly. "Ohh Sebastian...that feels so good..."

Sebastian shivered. "Fuck..Kurt..Your voice..."

Kurt's breathing sped up. "What about it?"

"So sexy..." Sebastian sighed, nipping at Kurt's jaw as he started to undo his jeans.

Kurt gasped, lifting his hips so Sebastian could pull his jeans off.

Sebastian pulled them off before palming at Kurt's erection over his underwear.

Kurt groaned. "Fuck...I need you..."

Sebastian slowly pulled off the boxer briefs and got on top of Kurt, kissing him deeply. "Keep talking.."

Kurt whimpered. "Sebastian...Oh God baby..."

Sebastian kissed down to Kurt's ear, biting at it lightly as he grabbed the lube, slicking up his fingers.

Kurt's eyes slipped close as he spread his legs and waited for Sebastian.

Sebastian placed his hand on Kurt's hip, reaching down and rubbing a finger around Kurt's entrance.

Kurt's hips jumped slightly. "Please baby..."

Sebastian slowly pushed his finger into Kurt, massaging his hip with his free hand.

Kurt's hands roamed his own body, moaning beneath Sebastian.

"You're so sexy Kurt..." Sebastian breathed out as he slowly pushed his finger all the way into Kurt.

"Unnghh!" Kurt moaned, rolling his hips lightly.

Sebastian gasped, looking down at Kurt in complete awe. No matter how much he's done this, and no matter how many people it's been with, it was special with Kurt. It felt new and amazing and he loved it.

Kurt brought his hand down to rest over Sebastian's. "Another please..."

Sebastian nodded, pulling out before slowly pressing back in as he used his free hand to lace fingers with Kurt.

Kurt gasped. "Shit...Ohh Sebastian..."

Sebastian slowly started moving his fingers in and out of Kurt, watching his face.  
"You're so beautiful Kurt..."

Kurt arched his back. "Fuck baby..you feel so good..."

The taller boy leaned down, kissing Kurt's neck as he crooked his fingers, searching for his prostate.

Kurt cried out as he found that spot inside him, his body jerking up. "Oh Sebastian! Right there!"

Sebastian groaned against Kurt's neck, repeatedly rubbing over the bundle of nerves as Kurt writhed under him.

Kurt panted. "Ohmygod! I'm so close..."

"Cum for me Kurt...Please..." Sebastian whispered in Kurt's ear.

Kurt whined, arching his back as much as he could as he came in long, thick streaks.

Sebastian looked down, watching as Kurt spilled over. "Kurt..Fuck.." He whispered.

The smaller boy whimpered, his body shaking as he looked up with a sated smile.

Sebastian kissed Kurt softly until his body stopped quivering and pulled his fingers out. He planted a small kiss on Kurt's jaw before sliding down to lick up Kurt's cum, moaning as he did so.

"Fuck.." Kurt breathed out heavily.

Sebastian finished cleaning Kurt before laying against his chest, sighing happily.

"You're so amazing..." Kurt said softly.

"So are you Kurt..." Sebastian whispered.

Kurt sighed as he ran his hands through Sebastian's hair.

They lay like that for a bit until Sebastian jumped a bit, his phone ringing in his blazer pocket. He sat straight up, fumbling to pull his phone out. "Fuck! It's my dad.." He groaned.

Kurt got up and walked to the car to give Sebastian privacy.

Sebastian quickly picked up and stood, pulling his blazer closed as of his father would somehow see.  
Kurt sat in the car, watching him pace back and forth, saying nothing more than "Yes sir" and "No sir".

Kurt felt bad for Sebastian. He didn't understand how someone could treat their kid the way his father did. Kurt made a mental note to thank his dad.

Sebastian walked over to the car, opening the door. Kurt heard him give one more apology into the phone before hanging up and getting in. He sighed heavily, buttoning up his shirt. "I'm sorry Kurt..."

"I understand..." Kurt said quietly.

"I just...I didn't want tonight to end with him calling..I should've told him I would be home late..I'm sorry.." Sebastian said, grabbing Kurt's hand.

"It's okay.." Kurt said softly.

Sebastian nodded, still looking unsure and troubled as he got out to grab the blanket, tossing it in the back seat before getting in and starting the car. He sighed heavily as he pulled out, mentally cursing his father.

Kurt was quiet on the way back to Dalton. He didn't know what to say or how to handle these things. He had been lucky to have his father.

Sebastian reached over, grabbing Kurt's hand and squeezing softly. "Thank you for tonight Kurt.."

Kurt nodded. "Thank you, Sebastian..."

"What are you thinking about?" Sebastian asked quietly.

"Just...I wish I could help you...But I don't know what to do..."

"Help me with what?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt looked down. "Your dad..."

"Oh..Kurt, don't worry about it..I'm used to it.." Sebastian said, shrugging it off.

"You shouldn't have to be though.." Kurt said, his voice barely a whisper.

Sebastian's eyebrows kneaded together. "Kurt..Really it's fine..This is actually a good day..I promise." He said, attempting reassurance.

Kurt just nodded. "Okay..."

Sebastian lifted Kurt's hand, kissing his knuckles. "I'll be okay, alright? Don't worry about me."

"I'll always worry about you...But if you ever need to talk, remember I'm always here..."

"Alright.." Sebastian said softly.

Kurt leaned in and kissed his boyfriend. "I'll see you later baby..."

Sebastian sighed as they parked. He really didn't want to go home and face what was waiting for him, but he had to. Sebastian kissed Kurt again, a bit longer. "Thank you again for tonight Kurt.."

Kurt gave a small smile. "Thank you for the song.."

"And thank you for mine..." Sebastian said sweetly.

Kurt cupped Sebastian's cheek. "You're welcome baby."

Sebastian smiled before sighing. "I don't want to go..."

"I don't want to either..."

Sebastian rested his face in the crook of Kurt's neck wishing this could last forever.

Kurt kissed Sebastian's forehead sweetly, not wanting to move.

"I really should go...I'm supposed to be meeting my mother's boss's daughter tonight..." He said, scoffing.

"I'm sorry..." Kurt said, looking down. "I'll text you before I go to bed.."

"Don't apologize...Hopefully I don't have a girlfriend by then.." He said, joking bitterly.

"I sure hope not.."

"I won't...You're the only one for me..." Sebastian whispered.

Kurt blushed. "I feel the same way..."

"It just sucks...This girl has a huge crush on me and my mother wants me to get with her, and every time I see her, it ends up with me fighting with my dad after she leaves.." Sebastian sighed.

Kurt took his hand. "I'm so sorry, Sebastian.."

"I'm used to it.." He shrugged.

Kurt squeezed his hand. "Well at least we have each other now.."

Sebastian smiled. "True.."

"Call me if you need anything," Kurt said softly.

"I'm sorry if I can't call.." Sebastian said, kissing Kurt softly.

"I understand baby. Good luck," Kurt said sincerely, kissing Sebastian before heading to his car.

Sebastian sighed, staring at the steering wheel before pulling out of the parking lot and starting home.

By the time he got home, his stomach was in knots. He took a deep breath before walking in.

His mother was straightening up the house. Her bleached-blonde hair was in a beautiful up-front and she was wearing her "dinner party" clothes. She looked up, her eyebrows kneading together as she saw her son. "Sebastian, you look a mess." She said quickly. "Go upstairs and clean up before Mr. Johnson and Rebecca get here.."

Sebastian sighed. "Yes ma'am," he said before walking up the stairs. He went up to his room and looked in the mirror. He was looking a little rough..Mostly his hair from his and Kurt's previous activities. He took a quick shower and did his hair before getting dressed and going downstairs. He held back a sigh as he saw his father waiting for him at the foot of the stairs. If you asked anyone, they would say Sebastian was a spitting image of his father. Really Sebastian couldn't see the resemblance. His father had light brown hair, that he kept short and neat, with patches of grey above his ears. He had blue eyes, while Sebastian had his mother's stunning green, and a strong jawline, with a broad chest and shoulders to match. He looked like your typical American father. But again, Sebastian didn't see it. He put on a polite smile. "Hello father..."

"Sebastian..Perfect timing, they've just arrived." His father smiled back.

"David says Rebecca's been going on and on about you.." His mother said cheerfully.

Sebastian nodded, following his parents.

They went to stand by the door when there was a knock. Sebastian's mother opened the door and a tall man with salt and pepper hair walked in, smiling at her.  
"Joanne, very nice to see you.." He smiled. He was saying something to Sebastian's father as the young girl walked in. She was Sebastian's age, long black hair that was curled beautifully at the bottom with hazel eyes. She was really very pretty. Fair skinned and delicate boned. Her eyes lit up as she saw Sebastian. "H-Hi Sebastian.." She said timidly.

Sebastian gave his best fake smile. "Hello Rebecca. How are you?"

She blushed fiercely as he smiled at her. "I'm good.."

"Glad to hear that," Sebastian said before turning to his mother. "How long until dinner, mom?"

"It's actually ready." She smiled. "Come help me set the table Sebastian."

Sebastian smiled back at Rebecca before helping his mother.

He followed her into the kitchen and she handed him some plates. "Rebecca looks very pretty tonight.." She said smiling.

"Mom..." Sebastian groaned.

"What?" She asked defensively. His parents both knew good and well that he was gay. But they simply chose to ignore it.

"Yes she's pretty. But she's not my type," Sebastian said, choosing his words carefully.

"Don't be silly..She likes you..The least you can do is give her a chance.." she said softly.

"Mom. I'll be nice but I'm not dating her." Sebastian said seriously.

She turned her back to him, pouring something into an ornate bowl. "Go set the table Sebastian." She said with finality.

Sebastian took a deep breath before going and doing as his mother said. It was going to be a long night.

And it was. Dinner was nothing sort of awkward for him whenever his mother insisted on Rebecca sitting next to him, and asking Rebecca questions about the dance coming up, where the girls from Crawford Country Day, Dalton's sister school, would be asked by boys from Dalton. She timidly replied that no one had asked her yet and Joanne looked at her son expectantly.

Sebastian sighed. If he asked her, it would get her hopes up but it would also please his parents. He could also talk to her and maybe she'd help him pretend they were dating so Sebastian could spend more time with Kurt...But then again, that was wrong to do that to her. He looked up. "I don't think I'm going to go.."

"And why is that?" His father asked, looking over.

"Dances are kind of lame. I don't see the point in them. They aren't fun. Why waste my time?" Sebastian asked, shrugging.

"Well, I'm sure you'd have a lovely time with Rebecca-" his mother started but Rebecca cut in.

"Really Mrs. Smythe, it's fine..I agree with Sebastian. I actually have plans that weekend anyway.."

Sebastian gave her a thankful smile. If he had a chance alone with her, he'd explain to her later.

Dinner dragged on until the adults went into the den for drinks and Rebecca helped Sebastian clean up the dining room and kitchen. Sebastian started on the dishes and looked up at Rebecca. "I'm sorry about the dance.."

"Oh..Don't worry about it.." Rebecca shrugged. "I was only going to go because my dad was gonna make me.." She sighed.

"Me too. And it's not you...You're pretty and seem great...It's just..." Sebastian sighed. "My parents refuse to accept the fact that I'm gay..."

Rebecca looked shocked. "Y-you are? I never would've guessed.."

"Very," Sebastian chuckled.

"Oh..Well it all makes sense now.." She giggled.

"What does?" Sebastian asked curiously.

"Just the way you act around me. Not to brag or anything, but almost every guy I'm around likes me.." She chuckled.

Sebastian giggled. "You sound like we'd get along great."

"Well why don't you just tell your parents we're dating? I mean..I actually have a boyfriend..type thing..Not really sure if he's my boyfriend or not, but he's not the type I'd want my dad to know about."

"So we'd be each other's beard?" Sebastian asked. "That's kind of perfect. We could say we were going out then go off with our boyfriends.."

"Exactly.." She smiled. "At least now I can stop acting like a blushing virgin around you.." She laughed lightly.

"That was an act?" Sebastian asked, both surprised and relieved. "You're good. We're definitely gonna get along."

She grinned. "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.."

"I believe it is," Sebastian smiled. "So, to make it seem real...How about I ask you out on a date when you're about to leave?"

"Works for me.." She grinned.

"Sounds good!" Sebastian said before finishing up the dishes.

They sat in the kitchen, discussing the terms of their new agreement before they were called into the living room.

They walked out, smiling at the adults.

"Mr. Johnson's about to leave." Joanne said softly as Rebecca smiled over at Sebastian before walking back over to her father.

"Mr. Johnson?" Sebastian said, smiling. "I was wondering if I could have your permission to take Rebecca out on Friday night.."

All three adults looked up in shock as Rebecca smiled. "Oh Sebastian..That sounds lovely..Daddy?" She asked, looking up at her father.

"Oh, well..Um..Yes..That's..That's perfectly fine with me.." he smiled.

"Thank you, sir," Sebastian said politely as his parents continued to stare at him.

"I'll see you then Sebastian.." Rebecca smiled.

"Can't wait, beautiful," Sebastian smiled.

The guests nodded before taking their leave and Sebastian turned back to his stunned parents.

He looked up at them like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. "What's wrong?"

"I-I thought you didn't want to date Rebecca?" Joanne finally said.

Sebastian shrugged. "We talked in the kitchen. She seems cool.."

"Well that's great Sebastian..It's about time.." His father said smiling.

Sebastian fought the urge to roll his eyes and start a fight. Instead he just nodded and kept his smile plastered to his face.

"W-what made you change your mind dear?" His mother asked.

"We just have more in common than I thought. So why not give it a try?"

She smiled, walking over to her son and hugged him tightly. "Rebecca's such a sweet girl..Where are you going to take her?"

"I don't know yet. Do you have any suggestions?" Sebastian asked.

"Well..You could always take her to Gorgio's.." She grinned. He thought about it and remembered that was the place he took Kurt on their first date.

Sebastian nodded. "I'll do that.."

She smiled wide, placing her hands on his shoulders. "I'm so proud of you Sebastian...Thank you.."

He smiled lightly. "Thanks mom.."

Sebastian's father walked over, smiling down at him. "I knew this would blow over..This is going to continue? Even if you and Rebecca don't work out? The...The girls?"  
Okay, his father's comments were making it really hard to keep his cool.

"I...I'll try.." Sebastian said, balling his fists to try to control himself.

"Good.." He smiled, patting his son on the back.

"I'm gonna go upstairs now...The kitchen is clean..." Sebastian said, turning to walk to his room.

He walked into his room, growling as he attempted not to slam his door. He got changed, grumbling obscenities under his breath before sitting at his desk and grabbing his phone calling Kurt.

Kurt smiled as he saw his phone light up with Sebastian's picture.  
"Hey baby. How was dinner?"

"Interesting.." Sebastian sighed.

"What happened?" Kurt asked, concerned.

Sebastian took a deep breath before explaining everything that happened that evening.

"Oh my God..." Kurt said softly. "I can't believe they said that..."

"It just goes to show that they'll never be proud of me unless I'm straight..." Sebastian said quietly.

"I wish they could see how truly amazing you are..."

"Well, all they see me as is something to be ashamed of unless I have a girl on my arm..I'm so sick of this.." Sebastian groaned.

"Have you tried telling them how you feel?" Kurt asked softly.

"No..I know it'll just end up with my mom crying and my dad...Just no.." Sebastian said, whispering towards the end.

"Is there anything I can do for you...?"

"What you're doing is more than enough babe..Thank you.."

"I'm always here.." Kurt said softly.

"Thank you for that..I just..I can't stand living like this...Ever since I came out my life in this house has been a living hell.." Sebastian got out.

"What do you think...about...if they got to talk to someone else who has a gay son? To know how to...handle it?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt...That's really a sweet gesture, but knowing my father..He and Burt would butt heads..It wouldn't be pretty.." Sebastian said softly.

"You're father needs to be woken up and see what he has," Kurt said seriously. "He's missing out."

"Well there's no way to convince him Kurt.." Sebastian said, holding back the tears.

"Well...Just keep it in mind..." Kurt said softly.

"I will..I'm sorry...I don't want to drag you into my problems.." Sebastian sighed.

"Baby, I'm here for you. Always, no matter what's going on," Kurt said. "I promise."

"Thank you Kurt..." Sebastian smiled.

"You're welcome baby," Kurt said before giggling. "So you have a girlfriend.."

"Indeed...But she's nothing compared to my boyfriend.." Sebastian smiled.

Kurt blushed. "Oh really? How so?"

"Well, he's gorgeous...The most beautiful person I've seen. He's perfect in every way..Kind-hearted..And...I love him..." Sebastian whispered.

Kurt got tears in his eyes. His heart melted. Did Sebastian really just say that? "Y-you love me?" Kurt asked slowly.

"I love you Kurt..." Sebastian said softly.

The tears spilled over. "Sebastian...I love you too..."

Sebastian smiled as he teared up as well. "Oh my god...Really?"

"Yes!" Kurt practically squealed. "I almost said it tonight when we were on the blanket...I was just scared it would scare you.."

Sebastian sighed in relief. "M-me too."

"God, you're amazing," Kurt said, smiling widely.

Sebastian laughed lightly. "So are you Kurt..."

"Oh God, I wish I could see you right now.." Kurt said happily. "That means so much to me.."

"Me too Kurt...I..I've never felt like this before..."

"I'm glad to be your first.."

"My first love.." Sebastian said softly.

Kurt couldn't stop smiling. "I couldn't be happier right now.."

"The only way I could be is if I was with you right now..." Sebastian sighed.

"Me too baby.."

"Kurt.." Sebastian smiled.

"Yes?" Kurt asked.

"I love you..."

Kurt couldn't stop the ecstatic giggle that escaped his lips. "I love you too Sebastian."

"You're so cute..." Sebastian smiled.

Kurt blushed as another giggle came. "Nope."

"I really wish I could kiss you right now.." Sebastian said quietly.

"So do I," Kurt said softly.

Sebastian sighed. "Fall asleep with me?" He asked, laying in the bed.

"I'd love to," Kurt said, crawling into bed.

Sebastian snuggled under the sheets, sighing happily.

Kurt smiled, starting to hum quietly to soothe his boyfriend.

Sebastian listened to the soothing sound, smiling to himself.

Kurt kept humming his favorite songs until he heard Sebastian's breathing even out and he knew he was asleep.

Kurt smiled to himself, telling Sebastian he loved him before hanging up and falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Sebastian woke up that Friday feeling good. Tomorrow night was his "date" with Rebecca. He got out of bed, and decided to go pay a surprise visit to Kurt.

Kurt heard his alarm and immediately wanted to hit snooze. He didn't want to go to school. He wanted it to be Saturday already so he could see his boyfriend again.

Sebastian pulled up to Kurt's house and walked around to the side, laying in the grass and knocking on the small window near the ground that opened to Kurt's room, smiling as he saw Kurt look up in surprise.

Kurt smiled wide when he saw Sebastian. He walked over and opened the window.  
"Hey baby! I was just thinking about you."

"I'm always thinking about you.." Sebastian said softly before, with some effort, squeezing through the window and landing on the floor.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian.  
"Guess what?"

"What?" Sebastian said, smiling as he placed his hands on Kurt's hips.

"I love you," Kurt said softly.

Sebastian got chills, his smile growing wider. "I love you too.." He said before leaning in to kiss his boyfriend.

Kurt sighed into the kiss, melting against Sebastian.

Sebastian pulled away smiling as he kissed Kurt's forehead. "Stay home today.."

Kurt bit his lip, thinking. "Well...I guess I could fake sick..."

Sebastian grinned. "Well I hope I don't catch it.." he said, cupping Kurt's cheek and kissing him deeply.

Kurt blushed as he pulled away. "You'll have to hide if someone comes to check on me before they leave.."

Sebastian nodded. "I know..But for right now I just don't want to stop kissing you.."

"Then don't," Kurt smiled.

Sebastian leaned in again, pressing his lips to Kurt's in a deep, passionate kiss.

Kurt pulled Sebastian closer, stepping back towards the bed.

Sebastian lay back on the bed, pulling Kurt on top of him and moaning softly.

Kurt pressed his body to his boyfriend's, basking in the feel of their lips moving together.

Sebastian ran his hands down Kurt's sides, resting on his hips as he rolled his body slightly.

Kurt gasped, allowing Sebastian to slip his tongue into Kurt's mouth.

Sebastian moaned into Kurt's mouth, their tongues tangling together as the kiss grew hotter and more desperate.

Kurt reached up to Sebastian's hair, pulling lightly as a moan escaped his lips.

Sebastian felt like he couldn't stop himself as his hands roamed down to Kurt's ass, squeezing roughly.

Kurt growled, deepening the kiss as his hips pressed down to Sebastian's.

"Fuck..Kurt.." Sebastian groaned, breaking the kiss as Kurt kissed down his neck

Kurt sucked at his pulse point, grinding against Sebastian.

Sebastian's breath came out in small gaspes as he rocked his hips with Kurt. He couldn't put his finger on it, but Kurt did something to him..Something he couldn't explain. Something as simple as being together like this felt more amazing than anything he'd ever done.

Kurt smiled, pressing a chaste kiss to Sebastian's lips. "You're so hot.."

"Says the one that's making me fall apart.." Sebastian panted, swallowing hard.

Kurt licked his lips. "I can't help it. You just look so sexy like that.."

Sebastian gasped as Kurt thrust down again. "Oh..Baby.."

Kurt smiled, kissing down to his neck again. He had to admit, as weird as it sounded, Sebastian had the sexiest neck he had ever seen.

Sebastian tilted his head back, giving Kurt better access to his neck as he writhed beneath his touch.

Kurt worked his hips as he sucked harder, sure to leave a bruise.

"K-Kurt..I-If you don't stop..I'm gonna.." He trailed off, biting back a loud moan.

Kurt slowed to a stop, pressing his body to Sebastian. "I'm sorry.."

Sebastian closed his eyes, trying to calm down. "It's okay.."

Kurt kissed him softly. "Do you...want me to...take care of you?"

"O-Only if you want to.." Sebastian said, licking his dry lips.

Kurt nodded. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah.." Sebastian breathed out.

Kurt kissed down Sebastian's neck, his hands roaming down to unbutton his jeans.

Sebastian gasped softly, arching his back as his hands rested on Kurt's shoulders.

Kurt lifted the taller boy's shirt, kissing down his chest and dragging his nails down his sides.

"Kuuurtt..." Sebastian whimpered, reaching over to grip Kurt's sheets.

Kurt moved down further, pulling his jeans down just enough to release him. Kurt licked his lips as he saw Sebastian's thick, leaking member.

Sebastian looked down at Kurt, his breath ragged as he watched his boyfriend admire him.

"So beautiful.." Kurt whispered before sucking the head into his mouth.

Sebastian bit his lip, letting his head fall back as he arched his body. "F-fuck!"

Kurt looked up, watching Sebastian's reactions as he took him deeper.

Sebastian's eyebrows kneaded together as he panted harshly. "Kurt..So good..."

Kurt moaned around him, sinking down until he had all of Sebastian.

"Ohmygod.." Sebastian whispered.

Kurt started bobbing his head, loving the way Sebastian's heavy cock felt against his tongue.

"Holy shit..Kurt..Babe..You're so..A-Amazing.." Sebastian stammered.

Kurt hummed around him, quickening his pace.

"Kurt..I'm gonna..I'm about to cum.." Sebastian gasped.

Kurt sped up, reaching under to grip Sebastian's ass as he awaited that sweet taste.

Sebastian sat up a bit, his eyes screwing shut as he started to cum, attempting to hold back his cry as he spilled over.

Kurt locked eyes with his boyfriend as he eagerly swallowed every drop.

Sebastian fell back on the bed, his chest heaving as he came down from his orgasm.

Kurt tucked him back into his jeans and laid next to Sebastian.  
"Better?" He asked, smiling.

"So much.." Sebastian grinned, looking over at his boyfriend.

Kurt kissed him softly. "Good. So what did you want to do today?"

"I didn't have anything planned..I really just missed you.." Sebastian said, looking at Kurt lovingly.

"I missed you too," Kurt smiled.

Sebastian leaned in, kissing Kurt sweetly when there was a knock on the door. "Kurt?" Finn's voice called

Kurt's eyes went wide. "Hide in the bathroom!" He whispered, watching Sebastian hurrying off.  
"Yeah?" Kurt called out weakly.

Finn poked his head inside before walking down the stairs. "Whoa..You coming to school today dude?" he asked.

Kurt shook his head. "I..I don't feel too well.."

"Alright..Well, I left my razor in your bathroom last night, so I'm just gonna grab that and get out of your hair.." Finn nodded, walking towards the bathroom.

"No!" Kurt said in a panic. "I mean...It's a mess in there...I got sick earlier...I'll get it.."

"Kurt..Chill out.." he said, opening the bathroom door and walking in. Kurt sat in shock for the longest five seconds of his life when Finn walked back out, holding his razor. "Get some rest dude.." Finn said, trotting back up the stairs and out of the room.

Kurt watched Finn leave, not understanding. He walked to the bathroom and looked around. "Sebastian?"

Sebastian poked his head out from behind the shower curtain. "We good?"

Kurt sighed. "Oh my God...Yeah. He's back upstairs."

Sebastian chuckled. "That was close.."

"I know..." Kurt said, his heart still racing.

Sebastian stepped out of the shower, pulling Kurt into his arms. "What do you think he would've done if he saw me?"

"I have no idea.." Kurt sighed, resting his head against Sebastian's chest.

"You look scared.." Sebastian said, tilting his head a bit.

Kurt nodded. "I don't skip school.."

"Well I think the possibility of getting caught makes it that much more exciting..." Sebastian said, laughing lightly.

"It is," Kurt giggled. "Let's just not get caught though."

"Sounds like a plan.." Sebastian said.

Kurt leaned up, kissing him softly.

Sebastian kissed Kurt back, "I love you so much.." he whispered.

Kurt's heart fluttered. "I love you too, Sebastian."

Sebastian smiled. "So do I hide in here until everyone leaves?"

"If they come down, yes. But when they leave, we can do whatever."

"Why don't we...Take a shower together until then?" Sebastian asked softly.

Kurt blushed. "O-okay.."

"Are you okay with that?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah," Kurt smiled. "I'd like that."

Sebastian nodded, kissing Kurt's cheek lightly.

Kurt walked over to the shower and turned it on, letting it warm up before he started to undress.

Sebastian watched Kurt in awe as each piece of clothing was removed.

Kurt blushed as Sebastian watched him. He moved over to his boyfriend and lifted the hem of his shirt.

Sebastian raised his arms up, letting Kurt pull off his shirt.

Kurt's eyes roamed down his chest to his abs. He would never get tired of looking at those. Kurt looked up into Sebastian's eyes as he reached for the button of his jeans.

Sebastian inhaled softly, resting his forehead against Kurt's.

Kurt unzipped them and started to pulled them down. He continued to look up at Sebastian, whispering, "You are so beautiful."

Sebastian blushed as he stepped out of his jeans. "I-I love you…"

"I love you too.." Kurt smiled, turning to step into the shower. "Come on.."

Sebastian followed Kurt into the shower, sighing softly as the warm water fell on them.

Kurt pulled Sebastian close, kissing him deeply as the water poured.

Sebastian gasped softly, holding Kurt as they kissed.

Kurt backed up against the wall, moaning as his hands slid up to Sebastian's abs.

Sebastian rested one hand on the wall, looming over Kurt as his lips trembled at the feeling of Kurt's touch.

"I wish you could just go without a shirt all the time.." Kurt said, his voice barely a whisper.

Sebastian smiled, giving a breathy laugh. "Well, we are going to have the house to ourselves all day.."

Kurt bit his lip. "Very true.."

Sebastian closed his eyes, sighing as Kurt's fingers drifted down to the "V" of his hips.

"This has always been one of my top five favorite body parts.." Kurt said softly.

"Top five?" Sebastian asked.

"Mhmm.." Kurt hummed. "Smile, eyes, hair, abs, and the V.."

"How do I rank on those things?" Sebastian asked.

"Amazing," Kurt said softly.

Sebastian smiled, kissing Kurt's forehead softly.

Kurt reached over, grabbing his body wash and poured some into his hands before washing Sebastian.

Sebastian took slow even breaths as Kurt's soft hands ran over his skin.

Kurt smiled. "I just can't get over how gorgeous you are.."

Sebastian looked down. "You must be blind.."

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. "Why do you say that?"

"I just..I don't see what you see.." Sebastian said quietly.

"Well you are very beautiful, Sebastian," Kurt said seriously.

Sebastian looked up at Kurt, blushing as their eyes met. "T-Thank you.."

Kurt nodded, kissing him softly.

Sebastian sighed softly, placing one of his hands on Kurt's cheek.

Kurt smiled. "I love you, baby.."

"I love you too Kurt..," Sebastian said quietly.

Kurt kissed him again before moving to wash his hair.

Sebastian closed his eyes. "Oh my god.. That feels amazing.."

"I know," Kurt smiled. "I love getting my hair washed. It relaxes me."

Sebastian smiled, sighing softly as he relaxed under Kurt's hands.

Kurt finished lathering it in his hair before backing him up and washing it out.

Sebastian leaned his head back, letting the shampoo rinse out.

When it was all out, he reached for his conditioner and worked it into the taller's hair before rinsing it as well. "Finished," Kurt smiled.

Sebastian grinned, kissing Kurt before grabbing the body wash and starting to wash Kurt. "My turn.."

Kurt blushed. "You're sweet.."

"Hmm..You could say that..Or you could say I just really want to touch you.." Sebastian said smoothly.

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully. "Well you don't need an excuse. You can just do that."

Sebastian smiled. "Good.."

Kurt let his eyes slip closed as he let Sebastian wash him.

Sebastian pressed his lips to Kurt's jaw as he ran his soap covered hands over his chest and down his stomach.

Kurt hummed as he relaxed, "That feels good.."

Sebastian smiled. "I'm glad.." He said, washing over Kurt's hips.

Kurt sighed softly as he felt Sebastian's hands there.

Sebastian ran his hands around to Kurt's back, rubbing up and down the soft skin.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian, resting his head on his shoulder.

"You're so beautiful Kurt.." Sebastian whispered, kissing Kurt's temple.

"You're silly," Kurt said softly.

"No..You're gorgeous..The most perfect person I've ever seen.." Sebastian said, continuing to wash Kurt.

Kurt shook his head. "I'm nowhere near perfect."

"You're perfect for me.."

"Really?" Kurt asked, tears in his eyes.

Sebastian nodded, nuzzling under Kurt's jaw.

"Sebastian..I love you so much.."

"I love you too Kurt.." Sebastian whispered.

Kurt smiled, kissing his neck softly.

Sebastian continued washing Kurt, reveling in the feel of the silky skin beneath his fingers.

Kurt relaxed, enjoying the way it felt. Sebastian moved to the small if Kurt's back, causing him to gasp.

Sebastian noticed the sound, concentrating on that spot, rubbing small circles and adding a bit of pressure.

Kurt let out a long moan. "Sebastian..."

"Feel good?" Sebastian asked softly, grazing the skin with his nails a bit.

Kurt shivered. "So good.."

Sebastian smiled, kissing Kurt softly as his ran his hands back up to his shoulders. "I'll have to remember that.."

Kurt whined at the loss of contact, nuzzling against his boyfriends chest.

Sebastian kissed the top of Kurt's head before starting to wash his hair.

Kurt sighed happily. "You're good at this.."

"Washing?" Sebastian giggled.

"Making me feel good and relax.."

"I'm glad babe.." Sebastian said, giving that little half smile that made Kurt's heart melt.

"Kiss me?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian leaned in, pressing his lips to Kurt's is a slow sweet kiss.

Kurt sighed softly before pulling back to let Sebastian rinse his hair.

Sebastian ran his hands through Kurt's hair as the lather rinsed out, leaning down to kiss up the column of his neck.

Kurt reached out, gripping Sebastian's waist as he let out a small moan.

Sebastian inhaled softly as he looked up at Kurt. He looked so gorgeous. He kissed his Adam's apple before planting several small kisses down to his right collarbone.

Kurt pulled Sebastian closer, running his hands along the lines of his abs.

Sebastian gasped, pushing his stomach closer to Kurt's hands.

Kurt moaned a little louder this time. "Baby.."

"Yes?" Sebastian asked, running his hands down to Kurt's thighs.

Kurt gasped. "Don't stop touching me.."

"Never.." Sebastian breathed out, sliding his palms up the back of Kurt's thighs and over his ass, cupping it lightly and massaging the soft flesh in his hands. "Never.." He repeated against Kurt's damp chest.

"Feels so...so good.." Kurt breathed out heavily.

Sebastian mouthed over Kurt's nipple, sucking lightly on the pink nub.

"Ohh Sebastian..."

"I love you so much Kurt..."

Kurt smiled softly, cupping Sebastian's cheek. "I love you too, beautiful.."

Sebastian nuzzled into Kurt's hand, kissing his palm.

"So adorable.." Kurt sighed happily.

Sebastian Blushed, looking up at Kurt from under his lashes.

Kurt leaned it, kissing him softly. "I love when you blush."

"Only you can make me.."

"It's beautiful. I'm glad I'm the one that gets to do that.."

Sebastian grinned. "Me too.."

"God I love your smile.." Kurt said quietly.

Sebastian blushed more. "You're just full of compliments aren't you?" He chuckled.

"I can't help it. You do these things and they just do something to me..."

Sebastian smiled at Kurt. "You make me feel..I can't even describe it.."

"Me too," Kurt said softly.

Sebastian kissed Kurt again. "Do you think they left yet?.."

Kurt nodded. "We've been in here a while."

"Well I think we're both pretty clean.." Sebastian smiled.

"True," Kurt giggled, turning off the water.

They got out of the shower and dried off, walking back into the bedroom together.

Kurt jumped onto his bed and patted the spot next to him.

Sebastian lay next to Kurt, smiling up at him as he rested his head on his chest.

Kurt ran his hand through Sebastian's hair. "This is nice."

"This is perfect..." Sebastian sighed.

"You're perfect," Kurt said softly.

"No.." Sebastian chuckled.

Kurt shook his head. "I'm gonna keep telling you until you believe it."

"Well I guess you'll be telling me forever.." Sebastian sighed.

"I plan on it," Kurt smiled.

Sebastian blushed, burying his face in Kurt's chest.

Kurt giggled. "You're adorable."

"Stop!" Sebastian laughed.

"Stop what gorgeous?"

"Kurt!" Sebastian groaned, blushing harder.

"Yes beautiful?" Kurt asked, smiling.

"Shush..."

Kurt flipped them over, grinning down at his boyfriend. "What if I don't wanna?"

"Then..I will..Give you the silent treatment.." Sebastian said, raising an eyebrow.

Kurt raised an eye brow. "You'd come all the way out here to see me then not talk to me because I'm complimenting you?"

Sebastian held back a smile, biting his lip as he looked up at Kurt.

"You wouldn't last," Kurt said simply, rolling off of him.

Sebastian nodded, rolling on his side and simply smiling at Kurt.

"You're a bitch," Kurt laughed.

Sebastian shrugged, keeping the smile glued to his face.

Kurt pushed Sebastian onto his back and straddled him, glaring down at his boyfriend.

Sebastian's smile grew wider as he looked up at Kurt.

Damn, that smile. One of Kurt's favorite things about Sebastian. He was determined. Kurt ground his hips down onto him.

Sebastian bit his lip, gripping Kurt's hips but staying silent.

Kurt pulled his hair lightly, exposing his neck and bending down to nip at the beautiful skin.

Sebastian let out a breath, digging his nails into Kurt's lower back.

Kurt gasped but quickly composed himself. He kissed up to Sebastian's ear, breathing heavily.

Sebastian held back a moan, but gripped Kurt's ass, giving that cocky smirk of his as Kurt moaned.

And there it was. Kurt's absolute favorite smile. He was so sexy. He sucked his boyfriend's lobe between his teeth, moaning Sebastian's name.

Sebastian let out a. Small whimper, clutching to Kurt.

Kurt smiled, kissing down Sebastian's body and licking the lines of his abs.

"HolyfuckKurt.." Sebastian moaned.

"Told you," Kurt smiled, laying back on the bed.

"You're evil.."

Kurt shrugged. "I don't like silent treatments."

Sebastian chuckled. "Evil."

"What're you gonna do about it?" Kurt asked, smiling.

"That's the thing..Nothing." Sebastian grinned. He had learned by now Kurt hated being ignored, and he would use that to his advantage.

Kurt pursed his lips. "Fine," he said, getting up and getting dressed before walking upstairs, hoping he could get Sebastian to follow.

Sebastian just chuckled, knowing what Kurt was trying to do as he rolled over, burying his face in the blankets and counting the seconds until Kurt came back.

Kurt got some milk and drank it, getting more frustrated the longer he waited. When he was finished he huffed and stomped back downstairs. "You are impossible.."

"That was fast.." Sebastian giggled.

Kurt rolled his eyes as he climbed back into bed. "Shut up and hold me."

"So much hostility.." Sebastian chuckled, wrapping his arms around Kurt.

Kurt didn't say anything. He just let his boyfriend hold him.

"Hey.." Sebastian said.

"Hmm?"

"I love you.."

Kurt couldn't help but smile. "I love you too."

"Good.." Sebastian grinned.

"Take me somewhere?" Kurt asked.

"Anywhere.."

"Surprise me," Kurt smiled.

"Well that requires me getting dressed.." Sebastian giggled.

"You're being difficult. Now I don't know if I wanna leave.."

Sebastian laughed lightly, hugging Kurt close.

Kurt traced down Sebastian's abs, sighing softly.

Sebastian made a small noise. "That feels so good..." he breathed out.

"What does it feel like?" Kurt asked. He had always wondered.

"Just..I love how your hands feel against my skin..So soft.." Sebastian whispered.

"Does it feel different from when I touch your arms or chest?"

Sebastian nodded. "That's always been one of my most sensitive places."

Kurt nodded, watching his fingers trace the lines.

Sebastian exhaled softly. "I love you..."

"I love you too.."

Sebastian lay back, closing his eyes as Kurt touched him.

Kurt smiled softly, trying to imagine the feeling.

As if Sebastian could read his mind, he reached over, reaching under Kurt's shirt and tracing over his stomach. Kurt didn't have abs, but his stomach was tight and defined.

Kurt gasped, his eyes closing. "Oh wow.."

"Mhmmm.." Sebastian smiled.

"N-no one has ever r-really done that to m-me..."

"Really?" Sebastian asked, rolling onto his side and pulling Kurt's shirt up, tracing patterns on his stomach.

Kurt sighed softly. "I-I don't have a...a body like yours.."

"Your body is beautiful Kurt..." Sebastian said softly, kissing right below Kurt's navel.

Kurt's breathing hitched. "Not like yours.."

"You don't have to have muscles to be beautiful...Your body is so..Soft..Lithe and beautiful..It's like poetry.." Sebastian whispered.

Kurt blushed. "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me.."

Sebastian smiled, running his hands over Kurt's abdomen. "It's the truth.."

Kurt made a small noise of approval. "I love you so much.."

"I love you too Kurt.." Sebastian said quietly.

Kurt smiled, wrapping his arms around Sebastian.

The taller boy kissed up Kurt's stomach to his face, smiling as he gave him a chaste kiss.

Kurt had tears in his eyes. "Thank you.."

"For what babe?" Sebastian asked, cupping Kurt's cheek.

"For coming over...spending the day with me..for saying that...It means a lot to me. I'm always trying to figure out why Blaine picked me. Why you picked me. I just don't see myself how you do..What you said...Just made me feel special.."

"You are special Kurt..You're the most special thing in my life.." Sebastian said softly.

Kurt cuddled closer. "You're the best.."

"Do you still want to go out?" Sebastian asked.

"Only if you do."

"Sounds good..." Sebastian said, leaning in to kiss Kurt.

Kurt smiled. "Where do you wanna go?"

"Well..I could take you to go get some breakfast..then take you shopping." Sebastian suggested.

Kurt's smile grew. "That sounds amazing.."

Sebastian kissed Kurt again. "I don't want to get dressed though." he giggled.

Kurt chuckled. "I don't want you too either.,"

Sebastian sighed. "Well let's both enjoy my lack of clothes for a bit longer." he said, laughing lightly.

"I like that," Kurt grinned.

Sebastian pulled himself closer to Kurt, sighing happily as he nuzzled under his jaw.

Kurt kissed his forehead, rubbing up and down his back softly.

Sebastian instantly relaxed. "I love your hands.."

Kurt smiled. "They love you too."

Sebastian giggled. "I'm glad they do..Because I don't know how long I'll ever be able to go without them."

Kurt leaned in to kiss him again. "Well they don't plan on not touching you."

Sebastian closed his eyes, taking one of Kurt's hands in his and bringing it to his lips, kissing his palm softly.

Kurt watched his boyfriend. When they met, Kurt was sure he didn't have this side to him. Watching him was amazing and made his heart melt.

Sebastian smiled as he opened his eyes, looking up at Kurt and lacing their fingers together.

Kurt's lashes fluttered as he blushed.

"Can..We stay here for a little longer?...I..I want to do something..." Sebastian whispered.

Kurt nodded. "What is it?"

"Will you..Will you...Make love to me?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt's breathing hitched. "Are you sure? You don't have to..I want you to be ready.."

"Kurt...I love you..So much..yes.." Sebastian said, squeezing Kurt's hand.

Kurt leaned in kissing him slowly. "I love you too, Sebastian."

Sebastian smiled. He knew he wanted this with Kurt. Even though they did all of these things that night, it was different now..Now that it meant more..

Kurt got up, slowly taking his clothes back off and grabbing the lube. He laid back on the bed, slicking up his fingers and kissing Sebastian passionately.

Sebastian moaned, kissing Kurt back as his hands roamed over his shoulders.

Kurt carefully spread Sebastian's legs, placing a finger at his entrance.

Sebastian inhaled softly, looking up at Kurt and nodding slightly as his nerves started to kick in.

Kurt kissed his forehead. "It's okay baby," he said softly, slowly pushing in.

Sebastian gasped, clutching to Kurt as he slowly slipped inside. "K-Kurt..."

"You okay?" Kurt asked lovingly.

"Yeah..." Sebastian breathed out.

Kurt started moving his finger, slowly to let Sebastian get used to it.

Sebastian's breathing grew more labored as it started to feel good. "Baby.." he moaned.

Kurt kissed him softly as he added another.

Sebastian tensed up as he felt the stretch, whining a bit.

Kurt pressed light kisses on Sebastian's cheek and forehead, slowing down his fingers.

Sebastian relaxed a bit, trying to even out his breaths as he looked up at Kurt. "I l-love you..."

Kurt smiled sweetly. "I love you too baby."

Sebastian gasped as Kurt scissored his fingers, stretching him slowly. "A-Another...Please.."

Kurt pulled out, gingerly pushing in with a third finger.

Sebastian clutched to Kurt, timing his breathing as he pressed his face into Kurt's neck. this was so different. Different from his first time..Different from when he and Kurt did it..So amazingly different.

Kurt kissed him softly. "H-how do you feel?"

"Ready.." Sebastian whispered.

Kurt nodded, pulling out slowly and putting a condom on before slicking himself up. He kissed his boyfriend passionately. "I love you, Sebastian.."

"I love you Kurt..More than anything.." Sebastian said shakily, still a bit nervous.

Kurt could see how nervous he was. He cupped Sebastian's cheek. "It won't be like last time, okay? If anything is too much, tell me.."

Sebastian nodded, swallowing as he looked up into Kurt's eyes.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked one last time.

"Yes.." Sebastian said, cupping Kurt's cheek. "I-I'm ready.."

Kurt nodded, kissing him again as he slowly started pressing in.

Sebastian gasped loudly, immediately feeling the burn of the stretch. "O-Ohfuck." he got out.

Kurt paused his hips. "Tell me when you're ready for more.."

Sebastian gave a small nod, laying there for a few seconds before opening his eyes again. "Okay.."

Kurt pushed in a little more, making sure to go as slow as he could despite the amazingly tight heat that made him want more.

Sebastian arched his back a bit, whimpering as Kurt filled him. "S-So big..." he panted.

Kurt groaned when he pressed in all the way. "Ohmygod.."

Sebastian clutched to Kurt. "Kurt..." he whined. "Unh.."

Kurt gave a long moan. "You feel so good baby..."

Sebastian panted harshly, giving small moans as he felt Kurt pulsing inside of him.

Kurt leaned down, kissing Sebastian's neck. "A-are you okay?"

"Yeah.." Sebastian whispered. They stay like that for a bit until the taller boy looked up at Kurt. "Okay..Y-You can go.."

Kurt took a shaky breath before slowly rolling his hips.

Sebastian inhaled sharply, wrapping his legs around Kurt as he felt him move.

Kurt gasped. "Fuck..."

"K-Kurt.." Sebastian moaned, scratching down his back.

Kurt gave a low growl in Sebastian's ear. "Baby..."

"I love you Kurt..Unh.." Sebastian moaned.

Kurt moved his hips a little faster. "Sebastian, I love...I love you so much..."

Sebastian brought his hands up to tangle in Kurt's hair as tears gathered in his eyes. Not from pain, but from pleasure..it felt so amazing..Unlike anything.

Kurt looked down at Sebastian. "Why are you crying, beautiful?"

"I just..Ahh..You feel so amazing..A-And I love you..S-So much.." Sebastian panted.

"You're so amazing, Sebastian. I love you...Mmm...Oh god..." Kurt moaned, kissing him deeply.

Sebastian groaned into the kiss, pulling back and crying out as Kurt struck his prostate. "Kurt!"

Kurt sped up a little, aiming for that spot that sent chills and pleasure through his boyfriend, reveling in the sounds he made.

Sebastian moaned loudly, writhing beneath Kurt as he brushed over the small bundle of nerves repeatedly. "Baby! Yes...Fuck! Right there! Don'tstopohmygod.."

Kurt thrust a little harder, trying not to fall apart as Sebastian's muscles tightened around him. "Oohh Sebastian...Fuck you feel so good...So...So tight.."

Sebastian whimpered, pulling Kurt closer as his legs started to tremble slightly.

"You're so beautiful, baby..." Kurt whispered, breathing heavily into Sebastian's ear.

Sebastian turned his head, kissing Kurt passionately as he moaned into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt whimpered against Sebastian's lips, speeding up his movements and making sure to hit that sweet spot inside of his lover with every thrust.

Sebastian threw his head back, his moans becoming screams as he dug his nails into Kurt's shoulders.

Kurt rested his head against Sebastian's neck. "Ahh! OhmygodSebastian!"

"K-Kurt! I'm..I'm gonna cum! Fuck me-Ahh!" Sebastian cried.

Kurt moaned loudly, thrusting as fast as he could. "Cum for me baby..."

Sebastian made the most amazing sound Kurt had ever heard as his eyebrows knit together, his mouth dropping open as he threw his head back, exposing that gorgeous neck of his, and came hard and long. His body trembled as he rode it out, rolling his body with Kurt's thrusts.

With a few more thrusts, Kurt cried out Sebastian's name, kissing and nipping at the trembling boy's neck as he came down from this amazing high. They laid like that for a moment before Kurt gingerly pulled out and collapsed next to his boyfriend, pulling him close.  
"That...You are so amazing, baby.."

Sebastian was still trying to catch his breath as he cuddled up to Kurt. "I am so in love with you.." He whispered.

That sent chills through Kurt. His eyes lit up as he looked back at his boyfriend. "I feel the same way, Sebastian.."

Sebastian smiled leaning in to kiss Kurt softly.

Kurt laced their fingers together. "W-was that better...than before?"

"Kurt...That was better than anything I've ever felt.." Sebastian said softly, squeezing Kurt's hand.

Kurt blushed, fluttering his eyelashes. "I want you to know just how special you are. You mean so much to me.."

Sebastian brought Kurt's hand up, kissing their interlocked fingers. "I feel the same way.." He said quietly.

Kurt smiled widely. "I couldn't be happier right now."

"Neither could I Kurt..." Sebastian said sighing happily.

Kurt leaned in, kissing him again. "I love you."

"I love you too.." Sebastian said before pulling Kurt close and kissing him again, their lips moving together languidly.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck as they kissed.

"I wish we could be like this forever..No parents..No people telling us this is wrong..Nothing.." Sebastian whispered, resting his forehead against Kurt's.

"This isn't wrong, baby. But I understand. I really wish I could help with that.." Kurt said quietly.

"I know it's not wrong..Nothing that feels this amazing can be wrong..." Sebastian said quietly. "But it can't be helped.."

Kurt looked down, nodding but not knowing what to say. His family accepted and loved him for just being him. He didn't understand how Sebastian's parents couldn't look past his sexual orientation.

Sebastian placed his hand on Kurt's cheek. "It's okay baby.." He said softly.

"I'm sorry. I just...To me, you're perfect.."

"And you are to me..But..My parents..I hate to say it..But they're ignorant..And I really don't think there's any way to help that.." Sebastian said.

"You'll always have me and my family.." Kurt said softly.

"Your family doesn't hate me?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt thought about how to answer that. "No. Carole understood what happened. She went through something a little similar. Dad...Well, he was disappointed in the way I went about it. But he just wants me to be happy. And you make me happy. And as for Finn..Well I don't really know his opinion.."

Sebastian nodded, cuddling closer to Kurt.

Kurt ran his hands up and down Sebastian's back soothingly.

"I love you Kurt.."

Kurt smiled. "I love you too, babe."

"I'm hungry.." Sebastian said in a childlike way that made Kurt smile.

Kurt giggled. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Is it too late for breakfast?" Sebastian asked.

"Not if we eat here. What do you want?"

"I wanted to treat you today.." Sebastian said. "So what do you want?"

"I usually just grab some fruit for breakfast.."

"Well that won't do.." Sebastian grinned. "Come on, let's get dressed."

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully as they got up and found their clothes.

They got dressed and Kurt fixed his hair before they walked out to Sebastian's car, which was parked about a block away.

"Sneaky," Kurt smiled. "I like it."

"Am I corrupting you Kurt Hummel?" Sebastian smiled.

Kurt bit back a smile. "Maybe..."

Sebastian smiled, pulling Kurt close by his waist. "You like being bad don't you?" He asked, looking down at Kurt.

Kurt gasped, looking up with wide, excited eyes as he nodded.

Sebastian backed Kurt up so he was pressed against the car. Sebastian smiled at Kurt before leaning in to suck and bite at his neck.

Kurt tilted his head, giving Sebastian more room. "Ohh baby.."

Sebastian moaned, biting down on Kurt's pulse point and sucking harshly.

"Ahh!" Kurt inhaled sharply, pulling Sebastian closer.

"Mmm..So sexy.." Sebastian growled, kissing back up to Kurt's lips.

Kurt shivered. "Y-You...So...Oh my god..."

"What is it babe?" Sebastian asked, running his hands up and down Kurt's sides.

"So hot..." Kurt breathed out.

Sebastian gave that cocky grin, pressing one more kiss to Kurt's lips.

Kurt blushed. He was so in love with that smile.

"You're cute.." Sebastian said softly.

Kurt's blush grew. "You're sexy.."

Sebastian chucked, kissing Kurt again and biting his bottom lip before pulling away. "Let's go eat.."

Kurt whimpered, but nodded before sliding into the car.

Sebastian held Kurt's hand as they drove. "Now if I'm judging correctly, I would take a guess and say you've never eaten where I'm about to take you.." He smiled.

"Where?" Kurt asked.

"You'll see.." Sebastian grinned.

Kurt shook his head, smiling. "Alright.."

Sebastian drove for a bit longer before pulling into a McDonald's waiting for Kurt's reaction.

"McDonald's?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep! You told me you don't eat fast food. Well there's a first time for everything." Sebastian smiled.

Kurt's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"As serious as serious can be." Sebastian said, pulling into the drive thru.

"Oh my God.." Kurt sighed, completely horrified.

"What?" Sebastian giggled as they took their place in line.

"Do you know how much I'm going to have to exercise tonight?"

"I can help with that.." Sebastian said, grinning crookedly.

A small whine escaped Kurt's lips. "Fine.."

Sebastian leaned over, kissing Kurt's cheek.

"I don't even know what to get here.."

"How about I order for you?" Sebastian grinned as they pulled up to the menu.

"Okay.." Kurt said, looking out the window.

Sebastian ordered two double cheeseburgers and fries. They paid for the food and Sebastian handed Kurt his food. "You'll like it..." He said encouragingly.

Kurt looked at him, confused. "You want me to eat in the car?"

Sebastian nodded, pulling into a parking space as he unwrapped his burger.

Kurt unwrapped his and stared at it. "Sebastian...It looks so greasy.."

"It's good!" Sebastian said chuckling as he took a bite.

Kurt sighed, taking a small bite.

Sebastian watched him, searching for any sign of emotion on the shorter boy's face.

Kurt's eyes lit up. "Oh my God..."

Sebastian's face split into a smile. "Good?"

"I shouldn't like this...But its soooo good!"

Sebastian made a noise through his mouthful of food before smiling. "I knew you would!"

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully. "You're going to make me fat."

Sebastian chuckled, placing the tip of a french fry between his lips and smiling at Kurt.

Kurt just shook his head before taking another bite.

Sebastian frowned, scooting closer to Kurt. "Bite." he said around the fry.

"Fast food Lady and the Tramp?" Kurt giggled, leaning in to take a bite.

Sebastian laughed, pressing his lips to Kurt's as he bit off the other half of the fry.

Kurt smiled. "You can be such a kid. It's so adorable."

"How am I a kid?" Sebastian asked, eating a fry.

"The way you said you were hungry earlier...You got so excited over McDonald's.." Kurt explained. "It's cute."

Sebastian blushed, giggling as he took another bite of his burger.

Kurt smiled to himself, eating a fry. "These are so delicious!"

"I know! Do you see what you've been missing out on for eighteen years?" Sebastian said.

"Well I have very good reasons. And now I have to actually know what I'm missing," Kurt laughed.

Sebastian smiled wide. "I love you.."

"I love you too," Kurt said softly. "But you better come through on your promise."

Sebastian grinned. "I will."

"Good," Kurt said, smiling.

They finished their food and Sebastian leaned over, kissing Kurt's neck softly. "I'm glad you liked it.."

"Mmm, thank you. It was delicious.."

"But I'm guessing you won't go all the time?"

"Are you trying to make me gain weight?" Kurt asked. "I'd rather not."

Sebastian laughed. "I'd still love you.." He said, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder and kissing his neck again.

Kurt giggled. "But I'm sure you'd rather ravish this body."

"Mmmm..I'll always ravish you.." Sebastian said, lowering his voice.

Kurt gasped lightly, closing his eyes at the thought.

Sebastian sucked lightly at a spot on Kurt's neck, nipping at it a bit.

Kurt let out a small whine. "That...Ohh that feels good.."

"I love the sounds you make..." Sebastian whispered, licking at the pale skin.

Kurt couldn't help but moan. "I love the things you do to me.."

Sebastian grinned against Kurt's neck, placing his hand on the other side of it and biting down harshly.

"Ahh! Fuck...Ohh Sebastian.." Kurt moaned loudly.

Sebastian sucked on the paler boy's neck, reaching up and pulling his hair to tilt his head back.

Kurt whined, breathing heavily and rolling his body a little.

Sebastian pulled off, kissing the bruise lightly before kissing Kurt passionately. "Sorry..Couldn't resist.."

"W-why are you s-sorry?" Kurt breathed out.

Sebastian chuckled under his breath. "I'm not.." He said, looking into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt couldn't stop himself. He reached up, pulling Sebastian's hair and bringing him closer for a deep kiss.

Sebastian moaned, climbing over the center console and into Kurt's lap.

Kurt sighed softly, his hands running down to grip at Sebastian's hips.

Sebastian groaned, rocking his hips down into Kurt's as they kissed fiercely.

Kurt rolled his hips up to meet Sebastian's, his hands sliding around to rub over his ass.

Sebastian gasped pushing his ass back into Kurt's hands.

Kurt moaned into the kiss. "You're so sexy, Sebastian.."

Sebastian buried his face in Kurt's neck, panting heavily as the rocked their hips together. "Kurt..Baby.."

Kurt gasped. "Fuck...H-how do I lean the seat back?"

"Here..." Sebastian said, reaching down on the side of the chair and pulling a small lever, reclining the seat.

Kurt pulled Sebastian back to him, thrusting his hips up against the taller boy's.

Sebastian moaned loudly, grinding into Kurt and tangling his fingers in his hair. "Oh my god.." He groaned.

Kurt breathed out heavily. "Unnhh...You're so...so fucking sexy.."

Sebastian whimpered, kissing Kurt with passion as he pressed his clothed erection against Kurt's.

Kurt gasped, reaching between them and under Sebastian's shirt to palm at his muscles.

Sebastian practically growled, rolling his hips faster. "Kurt..Feels so amazing.."

"Mmm..fuck...That noise you just made.."

Sebastian smiled, biting his bottom lip as he pulled Kurt's hair.

"Ahh! Ohmygod.." Kurt whimpered, bucking his hips.

Sebastian panted harshly, "M-my ass..Please.."

Kurt slipped his fingers under Sebastian's jeans and squeezed his ass. "You like that?" Kurt growled.

"Ohmygodyes.." Sebastian breathed out.

Kurt gripped harder, pulling his body down to his own.

"K-Kurt.." Sebastian whined, his cheeks pink as they rocked their hips together faster.

"Oh fuck, Sebastian...I want you so bad..." Kurt breathed out.

"I-I need you Kurt.." Sebastian groaned.

"What do you want baby?" Kurt asked.

"Anything.." Sebastian whispered. "B-But we can't do this here.."

"God no...Not in a McDonald's parking lot," Kurt laughed breathlessly. "Let's go back to the house.."

Sebastian giggled as he kissed Kurt again before jumping into the driver's seat. "Alright."

Kurt looked over at Sebastian and smirked before running his fingers up and down his own chest.

Sebastian started driving and looked over at Kurt, gasping a bit.

Kurt gave a low moan. "I want to feel your mouth all over me.."

Sebastian swallowed loudly, his eyes constantly shifting from the road to Kurt.

"You're so sexy, baby... Especially when you smile that cocky grin...And just take control of me..." Kurt breathed out, licking his lips.

Sebastian's mouth went dry as he watched his boyfriend. "Yeah?" he said stupidly.

"It's so hot...Makes me completely fall apart.."

Sebastian bit his lip, feeling himself getting harder in his jeans.

Kurt opened his eyes and smiled wide when he saw the look on Sebastian's face. "Kind of like how you're trying not to right now.."

Sebastian blushed, looking down and then back to the road.

Kurt leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I love you.."

"I love you too.." Sebastian smiled.

Kurt looked out the window and realized they were almost at his house. "Now who's the eager one?" He asked, laughing.

Sebastian giggled. "I just..I really need you.." He breathed out shifting gear and speeding up more.

"Trust me, I know.." Kurt smiled. "Have you thought about what you want?"

"I really can't think at all right now Kurt.." Sebastian laughed.

Kurt nodded, looking out the window.

He drove to where he parked before and they both got out, holding hands as they walked back to the house.

Once inside, Kurt pinned Sebastian to the wall, kissing him fiercely.

Sebastian moaned loudly wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck.

Kurt reached around to grip his boyfriend's ass. "So sexy.."

Sebastian whined, gritting his teeth. "Fuck..Kurt.."

"Mmm, I love when you say my name.."

"Kuuurt..." Sebastian growled.

Kurt gasped. "Kiss me.."

Sebastian attached his lips to Kurt's before grabbing him by his hips and leading him over to the couch. He smiled devilishly, turning Kurt around and holding him close, pressing his cock against Kurt's ass.

Kurt moaned loudly. "Sebastian...Oh fuck..."

Sebastian slowly rolled his hips against Kurt, biting his ear lightly.

Kurt shivered. "Oh god...I want you...Please fuck me..."

"Mmm..Fuck Kurt..Is that what you want? You want me to fuck you?"

A long moan escaped Kurt's lips. "Yes please..I need it.."

"Hmm..I remember you telling me you love to beg.." Sebastian whispered hotly.

Kurt gasped. "Please Sebastian...I've wanted it so bad since the first time...Hearing you scream my name so I'd let you fuck me...No one has ever touched me like you did...Please baby..I need you.."

Sebastian growled, biting Kurt's neck as he reached down to palm at Kurt's crotch. "Oh god...Kurt.."

Kurt inhaled sharply. "Fuck! More...please.."

Sebastian bent Kurt over the arm of the couch, grinding against him again.

Kurt gripped the cushion, pressing his ass back.

"Fuck baby...I want you so bad..." Sebastian moaned, running his hands up and down Kurt's back.

"Unnghh! M-me too. Sebastian.."

Sebastian was starting to unzip Kurt's jeans when they heard the door open. "I really hope he's feeling- KURT!" Rachel's voice shrieked.

"OHMYGOD!" Kurt screamed. "W-what are you doing here?"

They both jumped up, turning to see Finn and Rachel standing in the doorway. "I-I was going to make you some soup.." Rachel stammered, looking between Kurt and Sebastian.

Kurt looked at her with wide eyes. "There's no way in hell it's time for you to be out though.."

"Well she was worried and wanted to come now.." Finn said, not taking his eyes off of Sebastian.

"Thanks Rachel..But I-I'm fine.." Kurt said, looking up at her.

"I can see that.." Finn said, looking to Kurt.

"Maybe...I should go..." Sebastian said quietly.

"No.." Kurt said desperately. "Please.."

Sebastian nodded, looking over at Kurt as he grabbed his hand.

"Why are you here?" Finn spat, looking at Sebastian.

"He came to see me," Kurt said icily.

"I thought you were sick?" Finn said quickly.

"He came over this morning and I decided to spend the day with him," Kurt shrugged. "It's one day. I'll be fine."

"Kurt! You've never skipped school! So now that he's here you're gonna start doing stuff like this?" Finn asked.

"Finn, it was once! You've never faked sick? Not once?" Kurt shot back.

"That's not the point Kurt!"

"Then what is? He didn't make me do anything!"

"When I come home and see you bent over the couch-"

"Finn..I think Kurt can make his own decisions..." Sebastian cut in.

Finn rolled his eyes. "Kurt would have never left Blaine! You came in and fucked everything up! You shouldn't be here! Kurt, you know Sebastian! He's always trying to find a way to come between the New Directions! Why are you falling for this?"

Sebastian looked nothing short of crushed before his eyes became guarded again.  
"Well I'm surprised you didn't hear him before you came in Finn..The way I had him moaning might explain a few things..."

Finn glared at Sebastian, taking a step forward but Kurt stood between them.  
"You don't know him the way I do, Finn. There's so much more to him. He just needed me to help him get passed it. Now you need to realize that I am dating Sebastian so it's my choice what I do with him! And for the record, I asked for it. He didn't make me do anything."

Finn stared over Kurt at Sebastian "You're lucky Kurt's here.."

"Finn! I swear, if you start anything, you will never hear the end if it!" Kurt said, staring at his stepbrother.

Finn looked down at Kurt, scoffing before Rachel spoke up. "Kurt..Think about what you're doing.."

"Rachel," Kurt said, his voice softer. "Trust me. I know exactly what I'm doing. And if you can't accept that, I'm sorry. I want to be with him."

"But what about Blaine?" Rachel said. "He's lost without you Kurt..."

Kurt swallowed hard, looking down. "I don't like what I did to him. But I'm with Sebastian now.."

Rachel sighed, grabbing Finn's hand. "Come on Finn..We have glee club.."

Finn still hadn't taken his eyes off Sebastian. He mumbled something under his breath before walking out with Rachel.

Sebastian looked down as they left. "Well..."

"I'm so sorry you had to see that.." Kurt said quietly.

"I knew he hated me.."

"Finn is just.." Kurt sighed. "It took forever for Blaine and I to finally get together. I'm sure you've heard about it at Dalton. Finn was so happy that I had finally found someone that treated me right. When it comes down to it, he's just really protective of me and he's not too happy with be right now. So he takes it out on you. But look at me. I love you. That's what matters."

"I love you too.." Sebastian whispered.

"What are you thinking?" Kurt asked.

"That no one supports us.." Sebastian sighed.

"You're wrong," Kurt said softly. "That day I ran into you at the mall..before I broke up with Blaine..I told Mercedes. She supports us. My dad will go with what I choose. Carole understands. We're not alone."

Sebastian looked up, nodding as he leaned in to kiss Kurt softly.

Kurt smiled softly, kissing him back.

"I love you.." Sebastian said quietly.

"I love you too. We can do this."

Sebastian smiled, nodding. "We can.."

Finn and Rachel walked into glee club later that day and Mercedes looked up. "Where were you two earlier?"

"We went to check on Kurt," Rachel said quietly.

"How is he?" Quinn asked.

Rachel sighed. "He's just fine. Skipped the day to be with Sebastian and..." she stopped when Blaine's head shot up. "Well...you know..."

Blaine looked down as Rachel cleared her throat. "The point is that it was selfish. I don't see the point of their relationship. He's obviously using him." She said matter of factly.

"Well it's none of your business, Rachel." Mercedes snapped. "What Kurt did was very wrong. But you can't blame him for his feelings."

"I agree with Rachel.." Quinn said, looking to Mercedes. "There's never an excuse for cheating. No matter what feelings exist."

"You are such a hypocrite Fabray." Santana snapped.

"I'm with Mercedes," Tina shrugged. "He shouldn't have done that. But you can't help who you love."

"But look what he did to Blaine!" Sam said, shaking his head. "That was messed up."

Blaine cringed at the word love as Mike spoke up. "I just don't think cheating is the answer.."

"I don't see anything wrong with it." Puck shrugged.

"I don't like seeing Blainers sad.." Brittany said quietly.

"Preach." Artie threw in.

Blaine sighed, grabbing his bag and standing. "I don't want you all to take sides. Yes, he broke me. You talking about it like I'm not right here just makes it worse." he said, tears in his eyes as he walked out.

The club looked around sharing guilty expressions as Blaine left.

Blaine got in his car and sped to Kurt's house. He didn't see Sebastian's car outside so he let himself in.

He decided to go down stairs to see if Kurt was there. He really wanted to talk this out.

He wasn't there. Blaine sighed, climbing back up the stairs. Kurt was probably with Sebastian. He was about to leave when he heard a noise that he didn't recognize. He walked towards the living room and stopped. A surge of hate and jealous coursed through Blaine when he saw Sebastian laying on top of Kurt and kissing him. That should be him. Blaine ran over, grabbing Sebastian by his shoulders and threw him on the floor.

Sebastian made a noise of shock as he hit the ground and looked up to see Blaine. "What the hell?" he raged, jumping to his feet.

Blaine ignored Sebastian and looked at Kurt. "We need to talk!"

Kurt looked up at Blaine. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I just said we need to talk!" Blaine exclaimed. "Look, it's one thing for you to cheat on me and break my heart, Kurt. But whatever. You did. I really don't need to have the entire glee club debating whether or not it's okay for you to be home fucking him after what you did to me. I never hurt you. I've been nothing but good to you. I don't deserve this!"

"Since when is any of your business what /my/ boyfriend is doing?" Sebastian yelled, shoving Blaine away from Kurt as the paler boy stood.

Blaine came closer, pushing Sebastian back. "You're the asshole that started this shit! But this is between me and him so mind your own damn business!"

"It became my business when you barged in here." Sebastian said, pushing Blaine again, with more force.

Blaine couldn't talk anymore. He breathed out heavily, getting more pissed by the moment. He surged forward, pushing Sebastian as hard as he could, making him stumble back a bit.

Kurt saw the look in Sebastian's eyes as his arm came back. He was going to hit Blaine. Kurt jumped in front of Blaine as Sebastian threw his fist.

There was a loud, blunt thud and then dead silence as Kurt crumbled to the floor, clutching his face.  
"K-Kurt.." Sebastian gasped.

Kurt whimpered, his tears streaming down his face.

Blaine raged, sprinting forward and punching Sebastian.

Sebastian's instincts kicked in as he and Blaine started fighting, fists flying as they delivered blows to each other.

Kurt screamed through his tears, trying to get them to stop when Carole walked in.  
"What the hell is going on?" She walked over to the fighting boys, pulling Blaine away.

"Carole.." Blaine gasped, eyes wide. "I-I'm so s-sorry.."

"What is happening?" she asked, going to help Kurt up.

Blaine looked to Kurt. "You shouldn't have took that for me.."

"Kurt..I'm so sorry.." Sebastian said, tears in his eyes as he stepped towards Kurt.

"Blaine, you should've called first. But I wasn't going to let you get hit. I've done enough to you.." Kurt said, starting to cry again. "And you! Why the hell would you hit him? Haven't I caused enough pain?"

Sebastian bit his lip, tasting the blood that was dripping from it. "I-I'm so sorry.."

Kurt looked down. "Call me later. I need to calm down before we talk.." he said to Sebastian and turned to Blaine. "Do you still want to talk?"

Blaine nodded as Sebastian stared at them both before nodding and walking out. Carole grabbed Kurt's hand. "I need an explanation." She said seriously.

Kurt sighed and led them to the kitchen, getting ice for himself and Blaine. He explained everything, watching her reaction and sure he would get grounded. "Just please don't be mad at Finn. I'm sure it was Rachel who told the glee club and Finn was just trying to protect me.."

Carole nodded slowly, looking from Kurt to Blaine, who was holding the bag of ice to his eye.

"Do you mind if we go downstairs and talk?" Kurt asked Carole.

"Go ahead sweetie.." Carole said softly.

Kurt sighed as they got downstairs. "So did you need to yell..? I do deserve it.."

"No..I just...Rachel came in and told everyone what happened...And everyone was going back and forth about whether or not you were wrong..I just couldn't take it..." Blaine said quietly, keeping the ice to his eye.

"So you came here?" Kurt said stupidly.

"I just..I wanted to talk to you..Not sure what about anymore.." Blaine said, looking down.

"I know it won't fix anything..But Blaine I'm so sorry for what I did to you..."

Blaine nodded. "I know.." he said quietly.

"And now you're sitting here with a bruised face because you fought Sebastian after he accidentally hit me...This is so surreal...I don't know what to think. I don't understand why...Why you defended me..."

"Because I love you.." Blaine said in barely a whisper.

Kurt bit his lip. "Even after what I did..?" he asked quietly.

"I'll always love you Kurt.." Blaine said, looking up at him.

Kurt's bottom lip trembled. "I don't deserve love. Not after that.."

"Well..I can't really help it.." Blaine shrugged.

Kurt shook his head. "You're so perfect, Blaine..."

"Kurt..Please..Don't.." Blaine said quietly.

"It's true. I'm sorry.."

"It just..I miss you Kurt.."

Kurt looked down. "I miss you too.."

"Well you seem to have your hands pretty full with him.." Blaine said, taking the mostly melted ice off of his bruising eye.

Kurt was quiet, staring at the floor. He didn't know what to say. A part if him would always love Blaine. He was his first everything. But things were different now..Right?

"I just..I'm sorry.." Blaine sighed.

Kurt looked up in sheer confusion. "What? Why?"

"I shouldn't have just come in..I should've called.." Blaine said quietly.

"You had every right to come over and say anything you need to say. It's not like you're banned." Kurt said softly. "Though I might be now."

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked quietly.

"My dad is going to freak out when he hears what happened today. I've put him through so much lately.."

Blaine wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold Kurt, but he decided against it. "He loves you.."

"I know that. I just...I don't know. I don't know anything anymore.."

Blaine sighed, holding the ice to Kurt's bruised cheekbone. "It's okay.."

"I'm so confused, Blaine.." Kurt said, looking up at his ex.

"About?"

"This..." Kurt whispered. "Everything. I don't know what it means or what I'm supposed to do.."

"What does your heart say?" Blaine asked, looking at Kurt with those sad honey eyes.

"Two completely different things. But for different reasons..."

"What are those things?"

"That you'll always be a part of me. Blaine, you never did one little thing wrong. You're perfect. And I feel like I'm supposed to love you. I mean, I love you. But like, you're always going to be my first love." Kurt said in a rush. "But then there's him. He's so different. Everything is different. Little touches, kissing, talking..Everything. He showed me a part of me I never knew I had. And god, I wish I could make everyone see what I see. He's not how he acts in public. It's all this stupid front. But now I understand. And I just..He does something to me I just can't explain. I'm sorry Blaine. I know it hurts. I just...I'm not going to lie anymore. I wish I could change how this happened. But it did. And he just.." Kurt sighed, trailing off.

"Just what?" Blaine asked quietly.

"I can't explain how he makes me feel. I feel so...alive when im with him. Not that I didn't with you. Like I said, everything is just...different.."

Blaine nodded. "I..I understand.."

Kurt looked down. "Why are you being so calm? You should hate me." he whispered.

"Because I could never hate you Kurt..I love you too much to hate you.." Blaine said, looking down to hide his tears.

Kurt turned away, unable to control his emotions. "It's so hard not being able to pull you closer and just hug you.."

"Who says you can't?" Blaine asked.

"You said you love me.." Kurt said quietly. "I've hurt you enough already. Would it make it worse?"

"I think it would..Be more of a closure than anything.."

Kurt nodded, turning back around. "Please..?"

Blaine moved closer to Kurt, holding his arms up a bit.

Kurt stood, closing the space between them and wrapping his arms around Blaine. He did miss this. Blaine's arms and smell..his touch. But he couldn't say it out loud. It wouldn't give Blaine what he needed.

Blaine held Kurt tightly, breathing in deeply as he reveled in the feeling of holding Kurt.

Kurt had to hold his breath to keep his tears in. He held on tightly, gasping for air when he couldn't keep it in anymore.

Blaine felt Kurt start to cry and tightened his arms around him, running his hand up and down his back soothingly as the silent tears slipped down his cheeks.

"I-I'm so sorry B-Blaine..." Kurt breathed out, trying to calm down.

"I know Kurt..I know.." Blaine whispered.

"Please just know...It was all me...Y-you never did anything wrong.."

Blaine nodded, burying his face in Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt reached up, his hands finding Blaine's curls for the last time.

Blaine sighed softly at the feeling, unable to stop the words as they tumbled from his lips. "I love you so much Kurt..."

"Blaine..." Kurt whimpered through his tears.

"I'm sorry.." Blaine said quietly.

"No..I want you to be honest...I don't want to lose you...I know it's selfish..But you're my best friend..,"

Blaine held back a sob as he gripped Kurt's shirt in his hands. "I just love you so much Kurt..I miss you..I miss kissing you..Holding you..Making love with you..Everything.."

Kurt nodded. "You don't have to keep it in Blaine. I know you're trying to be strong. But you can let it out. I know it won't make sense to you...But I miss all of that too.I miss you.."

Blaine let the tears flow freely as he held Kurt tighter.

Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's hair, trying to relax him but let him know it was okay to cry.

Blaine's shoulders shook as he let everything out. He never thought he would be able to do this with Kurt, but yet, here he was.

"Will you lay with me? Just..Just while we get all this out..?" Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine nodded, pulling back and wiping his tears.

Hey laid down and Kurt pulled Blaine close, wrapping his arms around the shorter boy's neck and resting his hands in his curls.

Blaine cried into Kurt's shoulder as the pain went through him. The pain of losing Kurt, the pain of knowing this would be the last time he got to be held by him in his bed.

Kurt tried to control his emotions, letting Blaine let his out. He knew Blaine needed that but didn't open up like that easily.

They lay like that for a while until Blaine's tears slowly subsided.

Kurt pulled back a little, wiping Blaine's tears.

Blaine sniffed, looking up at Kurt. His other eye had swollen shut and was starting to turn purple. "Thank you Kurt.."

"If you ever need anything..Even a shoulder to cry on, you have my number.." Kurt said softly, cupping Blaine's cheek. "How's your eye?"

"Sore..But I'll be okay..." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt nodded. "How does mine look?"

Blaine looked at Kurt's bruised cheek, frowning a bit at the green and purple bruise. "You shouldn't have jumped in front of me.."

"Why? You didn't deserve to be hit. I wasn't going to just sit back and watch."

"But you're hurt..."

"And so are you. I hate seeing you like this..You didn't have to get yourself hurt.." Kurt sighed.

"He hurt you.." Blaine said quietly.

"Because he was going to hurt you."

Blaine sighed. "I deserved it.."

"What? Why?"

"I shouldn't have just came in and thrown him off of you like that...Whether I like it or not, he's still your boyfriend.."

"I understand why you did it. I just..I couldn't just sit there and let him hit you.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine nodded, looking up into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt smiled weakly. "Will...Will you be okay?"

"Yeah..I'll be okay.." Blaine said quietly.

"I don't know if it helps any, but I really will always be here if you need anything.."

"Thank you Kurt.." Blaine said, slowly sitting up and wiping his eye, wincing as he wiped his black eye. "I should probably go.."

Kurt nodded. "I'll walk you out.."

Blaine stood, walking up the stairs with Kurt and out the front door. "Kurt?" he asked as they stood by his car.

"Yeah, Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Feel free to say no because I know this is asking a lot and you're with Sebastian..But..I was wondering if I could have..One last kiss?" Blaine asked, looking down, unable to meet Kurt's eyes.

Kurt lifted Blaine's chin. "Do you really think it will help you?" he asked softly.

Blaine's breathing sped up as he gave a small nod.

"O-okay.." Kurt said quietly, stepping closer.

Blaine looked up at Kurt, biting his lip as he moved in close, his heart pounding rapidly as their lips were less than an inch apart.

Kurt let out a shaky breath, reaching up to cup Blaine's face as he closed the distance between them.

Blaine inhaled deeply, closing his eye as he wrapped his arms around Kurt, moving their lips together slowly.

Kurt whimpered lightly, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

Blaine brushed his tongue across Kurt's lips, asking for entry.

Kurt gasped, knowing he shouldn't but he did anyways.

Blaine moaned, deepening the kiss as he pulled Kurt closer.

Kurt wrapped his hands in Blaine's curls, pulling lightly and earning another moan. It was still so natural to them. But Kurt pulled back, tears in his eyes again. "Blaine.."

Blaine's eye fluttered open as he looked up at Kurt, tears already spilling over. "Kurt..Please..I don't care about him anymore, I want you back..." Blaine said desperately, talking fast.

Kurt looked up at Blaine. "Blaine...I'm sorry..."

Blaine looked like he'd just been punched in the chest. "Kurt..."

"I shouldn't have kissed you. Blaine, you'll always be special to me..But I'm with him now.." Kurt rushed out, the tears coming more freely at the look on Blaine's face."

Blaine bit his lip, nodding as his eyebrows knit together. "I-I'm sorry..I understand.." He choked out. "I have to go.." he said, starting towards his car.

"I'm sorry, Blaine.." Kurt breathed out as Blaine slid into the car.

Blaine said nothing as he closed his door, started the car and quickly pulled out, speeding off.

Kurt watch his car disappear before sulking back inside.

Carole looked up as Kurt came in. "Are you okay sweetie?"

Kurt shook his head, swallowing hard.

She walked over, hugging her stepson. "It's gonna be okay hunn.."

"I feel like I just broke him again..I want to make everyone happy..."

"Kurt..You can't make everyone happy sweetheart.." Carole said quietly. "Look..I'm not going to tell your dad about what happened today..It'll be between us..You're already having a tough time.."

"He's going to ask about my eye.." Kurt said quietly.

"We'll figure something out to tell him..You know how gullible your father is.." Carole sighed, brushing her fingers over the bruise.

Kurt winced a little. "Thanks Carole.."

"You're welcome Hun..Now do you think you're ready to talk to Sebastian?"

Kurt sighed. "Yeah. I just needed to see what Blaine had to say.."

Carole nodded, kissing Kurt's forehead. "This will work out.."

"Thanks. You always know what to say," Kurt said, smiling weakly.

Carole smiled. "I'm going to get started on dinner.."

"I'm gonna call Sebastian," Kurt said, walking down to his room.

Carole nodded as she watched Kurt go downstairs.

Kurt took a deep breath as he stared at Sebastian's number before calling him.

He didn't pick up the first time, but Kurt tried again. He answered and Kurt heard music playing as he spoke. "Hey baby!" Sebastian answered, his words a bit slurred.

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed. "Where are you?"

"I am at Scandal's." Sebastian said, separating his words.

"What? Why are you there?"

"I needed a drink." Sebastian said simply and Kurt heard the sound of ice moving in a glass.

"That..That's it though right..?"

"Of course.." Sebastian said softly.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you.." Kurt said quietly.

"It's okay baby..I-I deserved it..." Sebastian said quietly.

"He threw you to the ground. I understand. I just..Can we forget about everything?"

"That sounds like a good plan.." Sebastian sighed. "Did you two..Talk it out?" He asked.

"Yeah. I guess that's something we do need to talk about though.,"

"What happened?" Sebastian asked.

"He asked for one...one last kiss. And I did. And he asked me to leave you. But I love you. Please forgive me..I'm so sorry.."

Sebastian stayed quiet and Kurt heard him order another drink. "Why did you kiss him Kurt?" He asked after what seemed like forever.

"Well at first he said he needed closure. And when he hugged me..I felt how much I missed him. So I did. And I mean, it was easy to kiss him. Because it's so familiar. But although he'll always be my first, I love you. I want you. And I told him that.."

Sebastian was quiet for a while again. "I love you too Kurt.."

Kurt swallowed loudly. "I-I understand if you're mad.."

"I'm not mad.." Sebastian said softly. "I just don't want to lose you to him.."

"It's over. I promise. I'm with you and you make me happy."

"It's just..He's so perfect and I've got all these fucked up problems..It would be easier to be with him..."

"But I love you. He will always be part of me Sebastian. But baby, I love you. I can't describe how you make me feel."

"I love you so much Kurt.." Sebastian whispered.

"I love you too Sebastian. And as long as you want me, I'll be yours."

"Thank you.."

"Always.." Kurt said softly.

Sebastian smiled. "You're perfect.."

"Far from it," Kurt blushed. "How's your lip?"

"Swollen. But I can't really feel anything right now." Sebastian chuckled.

"I wish I could say the same.."

"I am so..So sorry Kurt..." Sebastian said quietly.

"You didn't mean to," Kurt said softly.

"But I still did it..I feel terrible.."

"I know baby. It's okay.."

"You can hit me back if you want." Sebastian said seriously.

Kurt could hold back his laugh. "No. I don't want to."

"I'm serious." Sebastian said.

"So am I. I do not feel the need to hit you."

"You sure?"

"Positive," Kurt said firmly.

"Alright.." Sebastian said, laughing lightly.

"So...We still going on our date tomorrow?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Of course.." Sebastian said. "Is it bad that I already miss you?"

Kurt smiled. "I miss you too."

"I love you so much.."

"I love you too, babe.."

"Well..I'm gonna start home.."

"Be careful baby.."

"I'll be okay.." Sebastian said, smiling at how worried Kurt sounded.

"Text or call me so I know you made it home?" Kurt asked.

"I promise baby." Sebastian said.

"I love you," Kurt said softly.

"I love you too Kurt.."

Kurt smiled, saying bye before hanging up.

A little later, Kurt received a text from Sebastian.  
"I got a DUI."

Kurt sighed.   
"I told you to be careful. Are you okay?"

"My dad came and picked me up from the station.."

"Oh God...What happened?"

"He's driving me home right now..He won't talk to me.."

"I'm so sorry baby. I should've came and got you.."

"No, it's fine. I could've called a cab."

"Are you going to be in trouble?"

"Most likely."

"What do you think they'll do..?"

"I don't know.." Sebastian replied.

"I'm sorry..This is all my fault.."

"This isn't your fault at all."

"I shouldn't have yelled. I should've pushed Blaine so neither of us got hit. I shouldn't have made you feel like you needed to drink.."

"Kurt. Stop. you didn't do anything baby."

"But you're in trouble.."

"And it's my own fault." Sebastian sent.

Kurt sighed. "I'm sorry. I just don't want you in trouble."

"Don't be sorry Kurt.."

"I love you.."

"I love you too. I'll either text you later tonight or tomorrow."

"Alright baby. Good luck."

Sebastian slipped his phone into his pocket, sighing as he looked over at his father. "Please say something.."

His father sighed. "I just picked you up from jail, Sebastian! What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't." Sebastian shrugged.

"If this comes back on me.." he groaned, looking at his son.

"What are you talking about?" Sebastian asked, too annoyed to be polite.

"I'm a state attorney. If I can't control my own kid, it can affect my career!"

"Glad to see that's all you're worried about.." Sebastian said, looking out the window.

His father rolled his eyes, staying quiet the rest of the way.

Sebastian got out of the car, slamming the car door as he walked over to the house. His mother sat in the living room, shaking her head at him.  
"Can you just tell me my punishment?" Sebastian sighed as his father walked in behind him.

"You're grounded for three weeks." His father replied.

"But you can still see Rebecca tomorrow.." his mother added.

"Why?" Sebastian asked. "Not that I'm complaining.."

"You finally decided to give her a chance," his mother said.

Sebastian nodded, wishing he could say what he was really thinking.

"Why don't you go up to your room for now?" she said quietly.

"Fine.." Sebastian said, turning and walking upstairs to his room. He didn't even bother to change. He laid down, screaming into his pillow. He kept this up until he was out of breath, panting heavily as he sat up, running his hands through his hair as he groaned in frustration. He wanted to run down stairs and tell his parents he was gay and there was nothing they could do to change that. He wasn't to say he was in love with Kurt. He wished they could understand. He grabbed his phone calling Kurt as he held back the angry tears.

Kurt smiled when he heard his phone.  
"Hey baby. How are you feeling?"

"Like I want to run.." Sebastian said quietly.

"What happened baby?"

"Well..I'm grounded for three weeks.." he sighed. "But I'm still allowed to go see Rebecca." He said with feigned enthusiasm.

"Oh my God...I'm so sorry baby.." Kurt said softly.

"I can't fucking stand this Kurt! I want to tell them I love you.. that I want to be with you and they can't do anything about it.." Sebastian got out.

"I know babe. I know you said it won't help...But my offer still stands.."

Sebastian sniffed, still fighting the tears. "I'm so tired Kurt..I..I don't want to do this anymore..I'm going to go down there..And I'm going to tell them..And tomorrow..I'll take you up on your offer."

"Do you want me to come over?"

"Please.." Sebastian said, his hands already shaking.

"Wait in your room until I'm there. I'm leaving now.." Kurt said softly.

Sebastian nodded even though Kurt couldn't see. "I love you.."

"I love you too baby. I'll see you soon," Kurt said before hanging up and running upstairs.  
"Carole, can you tell dad there was an emergency and I'll be back as soon as I can?"

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Sebastian got a DUI and his dad is pissed at him. And Sebastian is tired of how his parents treat him. He's grounded but he's allowed to go out tomorrow because they think he's going out with a girl. And Sebastian wants to tell his father he's in love with me. I have no idea how he will react. But I'm hoping he won't do anything crazy if I'm there.." Kurt explained quickly.

"Oh my god..Well..Be careful sweetie..I'll come if you need me to." Carole said.

"I'll let you know," Kurt said softly, grabbing his keys and heading to Sebastian's.

Sebastian decided to go downstairs and start talking to his parents before Kurt came. "Mom..Dad..Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"I have work to do. But I have a few minutes. Did you come to apologize?" his father asked.

"No actually.." Sebastian said clenching and relaxing his fist. "I just want to tell you something..Something you already know.."

"Sebastian, don't do this again.." he said gruffly.

"I do not have feelings for Rebecca. Because I'm gay." Sebastian said simply.

"Oh sweetie..Can't you just try?" his mother asked.

"Mom..Do you not understand? That's like me asking you to be attracted to a woman, or dad to be attracted to a man.." Sebastian said, turning to the blonde woman.

"It's an abomination!" his father boomed.

"It is not!" Sebastian shot back.

"Man is not supposed to be with another man! Now can you just tell us whatever it is you have to say? I have work to get done."

"I'm in love!"

His mother stared at him in shock. His father raged. "So you get a DUI and now this? What? Is it some guy from that God damn bar you were at?"

"No! It's not! His name is Kurt! And I am in love with him and there is nothing you can do about it!" Sebastian yelled.

"I don't have time for this!" his father yelled, starting to walk off.

"Dad!" Sebastian called. "I don't understand..Why can't you just be happy for me?"

"What you're doing is wrong! How can I accept that?" he asked loudly.

"It's not wrong dad! How can love be wrong?"

"He's a guy, Sebastian!"

"And I'm in love with him! He makes me happy!" Sebastian yelled.

His mother started crying. "What did we do wrong..?"

"Mom..No..You didn't do anything wrong.." Sebastian said, trying to soothe his mother.

"B-but..how did this happen?" she asked quietly.

"Look what you did! You're making your mother cry! Wait...Do you actually have a date with Rebecca tomorrow?"

Sebastian looked up at his father. "No..I was going to drop Rebecca off somewhere, and then I was going to take Kurt on a date."

His father sighed. "I don't even.." he paused when Sebastian's phone rang.

Sebastian reached into his pocket and pulled it out. "Hello?" He answered.

"Hey. I'm outside.." Kurt said nervously.

"Come inside.." Sebastian said, looking up at his father as he spoke. "We're all in the living room.."

His father glared at him as he heard the door open. Kurt walked in, his palms sweating and fidgeting.

Sebastian walked over to Kurt, grabbing his hand and walking in front of his parents. "Mom..Dad..This is Kurt.."

His father rolled his eyes. "Sebastian.."

"What? This is Kurt..This is the boy I'm in love with.." Sebastian said seriously,

His father sat down, resting his head in his hands. "Why are you doing this?"

Sebastian squeezed Kurt's hand. "Because..I want you to at least acknowledge that I am gay..And that Kurt is my boyfriend. You don't have to like it, but dammit you will acknowledge it.." Sebastian said, staring at his father.

"Don't talk to me like that! I'm your father for Christ's sake! Look at what we've done for you. Look at this house! Your school! You have everything you could want. Does that mean anything to you?"

"No! It doesn't dad! That means nothing when my parents don't love and accept me for who I am! I would rather have nothing and be loved, than live the way I am now.." Sebastian said angrily.

"Since when do we not love you? Is that what you think? That that why you're doing this?" his mother asked.

"Mom..There is no reason I'm doing this..I didn't choose this..It's not a disease..I didn't ask to be gay..But I am..I can't control how I feel..But I'm not ashamed of it.." Sebastian said, looking over at Kurt.

Kurt smiled weakly, squeezing his hand.  
"You're son...is absolutely amazing. I know it's hard on the parents. But he's still your son...You'll be making the biggest mistake of your life if you let him go.."

Sebastian's father ran his hands through his hair, sighing heavily.

"Sebastian..Why can't you just try?..For me?" His mother asked.

"Because that would be me denying who I am," Sebastian explained.

Kurt looked up. "I tried that once..I was with Brittany. It just...Not being able to be yourself makes it that much harder.."

The blonde got up, walking over to her son and taking his face in her hands. "I love you Sebastian.."

Sebastian got tears in his eyes. "Even though I'm gay..?"

"Yes..E-Even though you're gay.." She nodded.

Sebastian threw his arms around his mother. "That's all I've ever wanted.."

She hugged him tightly, kissing his temple and stroking his hair before turning to look at her husband expectantly.

"What? I'm just supposed to act like tonight didn't happen? Like this changes everything?" his father asked.

"No, but you could at least try to let your son know you love him.." She said seriously.

"I do love him. Sebastian, you will always be my son. But I don't know how to deal with this."

"Mr. Smythe...Maybe I could help with that? My dad was a single father for years and he's known I was gay since I was able to talk..Maybe he could help you figure some of these things out?" Kurt asked, wringing his hands.

He thought about it for a moment. "He...Would he do that..?"

Kurt nodded as Sebastian's mother gasped. "Sebastian..What happened to your lip?.."

Sebastian sighed. "I kind of got into a fight.."

"It was my fault..." Kurt said quietly.

Joanne noticed the bruise on Kurt's cheek and her eyebrows kneaded together. "Did you two?..." she trailed off.

"No!" Kurt said quickly. "My...ex...pushed Sebastian. He tried to hit him but I didn't want them to fight so I jumped in between them. It was an accident. Then my ex got mad and they started going at it. We all got pretty bruised up..."

She nodded. "As long as you're both okay.."

"We are..It won't happen again," Sebastian said softly.

She nodded again. "Well..I'm sorry Kurt but..Sebastian is still grounded so I'm going to have to ask you to leave for right now.."

Kurt looked down. "Yes ma'am.." he said softly, turning towards the door.

"Mom..Can I go say goodbye?" Sebastian asked.

"Go ahead," she smiled softly.

Sebastian smiled, grabbing Kurt's hand as they walked to the car.

"You gonna be okay?" Kurt asked quietly.

Sebastian let out a deep breath. "Yeah..I just..I feel so relieved.."

"Good.." Kurt said softly.

"Thank you for being here with me Kurt.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.."

Sebastian smiled, leaning in to kiss Kurt softly.

Kurt smiled as they pulled apart. "Put some ice on your lip. I love you.."

"I love you too Kurt.." Sebastian said.

"I-I guess I should go.."

"I wish you didn't..." Sebastian sighed, grabbing Kurt's hands.

"Me too..."

Sebastian rested his forehead against Kurt's.

Kurt cupped his cheek. "I'm so sorry about today.."

"Don't be Kurt..It doesn't matter anymore.." Sebastian said, kissing Kurt's nose.

Kurt nodded. "Will you still have your phone?"

"Mhmm.." Sebastian said softly.

"Will you be up for a while? I kinda wanted to talk about something..."

"I'll stay up babe." Sebastian said.

"Okay.." Kurt said quietly.

"Call me when you get home?"

"I will," Kurt promised.

Sebastian leaned in kissing Kurt softly and holding him close.

"I'm gonna miss this..." Kurt whispered.

"Me too..Not seeing you is going to drive me crazy.." Sebastian said, nuzzling under Kurt's jaw,

"I know. We haven't gone a day without seeing each other for at least a few minutes..."

I'm sorry..I shouldn't have driven.." Sebastian sighed.

"It's fine. At least your parents are opening up some.."

Sebastian nodded. "I'll find a way to see you.."

"Just don't get into trouble," Kurt said seriously.

Sebastian chuckled. "I'll try.."

Kurt giggled. "Well..you are kinda sexy when you're bad.."

"It's no fun if there's no risk involved.." Sebastian said, grinning as he pulled Kurt closer.

Kurt shivered. "True.."

Sebastian gave Kurt's favorite smile. "I am corrupting you aren't I?"

"It's possible.." Kurt blushed. "Promise me something?"

"Anything.." Sebastian said.

Kurt looked up into Sebastian's eyes, his voice low. "Next time we get the chance...Pick up where we left off? Because that was getting very hot..."

Sebastian smirked, slowly letting his hands slide down to cup Kurt's ass. "You liked that huh?"

Kurt gasped. "Yes...Oh god yes.."

"Tell me what you want me to do? You're so good at that..."

Kurt trembled slightly at the memory. "I-I want you to kiss and nip at my body..Everywhere..I want you to be in complete control...don't even let me touch you at first...I know I'll try...punish me by sliding only the head of your cock inside of me...sliding in and out until I'm writhing and begging for more...then I want you to fuck me...hard...make me scream..I love screaming your name..."

Sebastian growled, squeezing Kurt's ass roughly as he pressed him against the car. "Fuck..I love when you say my name baby.."

Kurt let out along moan. "Sebastian...Baby...so sexy.."

Sebastian kissed Kurt deeply before pulling away and bringing his hands back up to his hips. "I should probably get back in.."

"But.." Kurt whined before sighing. "I'll call you when I get home.."

"I'm sorry baby.." Sebastian giggled. "I love you."

"No you're not," Kurt grumbled. "I love you too."

Sebastian chuckled, leaning down and kissing Kurt sweetly. "Drive safe babe.."

"I will," Kurt smiled.

Sebastian kissed Kurt again, giving him another long hug before one last kiss. "Goodnight beautiful.." He said before going inside.

Kurt drove home pretty content despite his bruised eye. Maybe things would get better."

When he got home, he told Carole about what happened before going down to his room.

He got his phone and texted Sebastian.   
"Just got home. How are things there?"

"Good..We talked a bit more and We have it mostly worked out."

"I'm glad baby." Kurt sent, smiling.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh, nothing. It's silly really.."

"What is it beautiful?"

"I was just thinking...And I was wondering when you first...felt something between us.."

"I know it might sounds bad, but..it was when you first told me you didn't like me.."

"When? I'm sorry. I just...I kinda said it a couple times.."

"When you told me I had a "smirky little meerkat face"."

"Can I be honest..?"

"Go ahead babe."

"Before that night..I had be incredibly jealous. I thought you were so sexy with that smile. And it bugged me that you wanted Blaine and not me.."

"Really?"

"That's why I was mean."

"Well it makes sense now.."

"What?"

"Just why you were such a bitch to me." Sebastian sent, smiling.

"Well I guess that's perfect because I seem to remember you liking that )"

"Maybe.."

"Then again you can be quite a bitch yourself.." Kurt sent, grinning.

"Well do you like that? "

"Oh definitely. But I really love when you're making me that way.."

"What do you mean?"

"When you're making me the bitch."

"Well I could do that in a couple of ways.."

"I'd love it if you'd extrapolate."

"You told me you want me to take complete control of you? Fuck baby..I can't wait.."

"Go on?"

"I want to bend you over, kissing down your spine..Feeling your beautiful pale skin..Admiring your gorgeous body.."

"Mmm Sebastian..."

"I want to feel your ass..Fuck baby..That's my favorite part of you..That and your thick cock..."

Kurt gasped. "Fuck I wish you were here!"

"What would you do if I was baby?" Sebastian replied.

"Straddle you, rocking my hips down so you could feel how hard I am."

"Fuck..Kurt..I love your cock so much..I want it so badly.."

"What do you want?"

"I want your big cock down my throat..Fuck..You taste so good..."

"I never thought a blow job could be that good. But your mouth around me feel so fucking good! God, that night, I could've cum from just fucking your mouth. It was so hard not to.."

"I could've cum from just that too.."

"You're so hot baby. And this might sound really weird...But your neck kills me.."

"My neck?"

"I told you the top five things I like in a guy's appearance. But you added one. Your neck is beautiful. Every time I see you, I just want to kiss and bite it."

"And it feels so good when you do..Can I call you? I really need to hear your voice.." Sebastian replied.

Kurt called him instead, laying back on his bed.

Sebastian answered with a moan. "Oh thank god baby..Fuck.."

Kurt breathed in sharply. "Ohh Sebastian.."

"W-What are you doing?" Sebastian asked.

"Laying here..thinking of your mouth wrapped around me.." Kurt said breathlessly.

"Kurt..I want to taste you so bad.." Sebastian whimpered.

"I-I need you baby.."

"Just..Imagine me there..Taking you deep..Mmmm..Kurt.."

Kurt gasped, closing his eyes. "Oh fuck..."

"I want you to touch yourself Kurt.." Sebastian panted. "Will you do that for me?"

Kurt placed the phone between his ear and shoulder, reaching down to unbutton his jeans and release his throbbing member. "Oh god baby. That feels so good.."

"T-Talk to me baby.." Sebastian said shakily.

"I wish you were here...Watching you take be deep is one of the hottest things I have ever seen..Unnghh..You're so good at it.."

"God Kurt..I swear I could cum just from sucking you off.." Sebastian moaned.

"I...I have a question.." Kurt said nervously.

"What is it baby?" Sebastian asked.

"You..You said you've made a few guys...cum without touching them...If you wanted to do that to me...How would you?"

"Well..It was mostly just dirty talk and moaning in their ear.." Sebastian said.

"I-I want you to do that to me..."

"Really?" Sebastian asked, and Kurt could hear the smile in his voice. "This is going to be a challenge over the phone.."

"You love a challenge," Kurt breathed out.

"I do..Especially that first night. Trying to make you fall apart..I was trying not to myself..God Kurt..You just feel so good in my mouth.."

Kurt moaned softly. "Your mouth is so fucking good.."

"Just the way you feel on my tongue..I love to trace the veins..Suck hard and take you deeper..." Sebastian moaned.

Kurt gasped. "Fuck..mmmm..."

"You like that baby?" Sebastian purred.

"Oh yes...I love your voice...everything about you...and god damn, when you flex your arms...so fucking sexy.."

Sebastian mentally filed that for later as he started to stroke himself. "Kuuurtt..."

Kurt whimpered. "Oh god baby.."

"God you're so sexy baby..I wanna make you cum..And lick it all up..."

"Tell...tell me more about...taking control of me.."

"Mmm..You'd love that..Maybe, if you let me hancuff you..Bend you over..Tease you with the tip of my cock and watch you moan and beg..." Sebastian growled.

Kurt moaned loudly. "Ohfuckyes! I-I'd love that..Oh fuck Sebastian..."

"Make you my dirty little slut..Fuck you want my cock Kurt?"

"Sebastian..Yes..I'm your slut..Baby im close..." Kurt whimpered.

"Fuck..Already baby? Damn..A-Ah..Me too..B-Beg for my cum baby.." Sebastian panted.

"I want to taste you so bad baby. Please...Cum..I need your cum.."

Sebastian bit his lip, groaning deep in his throat as he pumped himself over the edge.

Kurt turned his head into the pillow, screaming as he came hard, panting as he came down.

"Holy shit...Kurt.." Sebastian whispered.

"Ohmygod.." Kurt breathed out. "Now you can say you've made a guy cum without being in the same city.." he giggled.

Sebastian laughed lightly. "I love you.."

"Mmm, I love you too," Kurt said before yawning.

"Good night gorgeous.." Sebastian grinned.

"G'night baby.." Kurt mumbled, hanging up and quickly falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

That Monday, Kurt's bruise still hadn't gone away. He tried using cover up, but it was still obvious. He had managed to keep it from Finn and his father by playing sick all weekend, but there was no way he could hide it now.

He grabbed his stuff for school and decided to go upstairs and try to leave without anyone noticing. He reached the top of the stairs and eyes went wide when he saw his father walking by.  
"Hey kid. You feeling be...What happened to your eye?"

"Umm..I..I hit it on my medicine cabinet door..I opened it too quickly." Kurt said.

Burt eyed him. "Kurt.."

"I'm serious Dad. You know how much of a klutz I am." Kurt said, laughing nervously as he tried to step past his father.

"That doesn't look like something a medicine cabinet could do," Burt said seriously. "Did something happen at school?"

"No Dad, really, I'm fine. I'm going to be late for school." Kurt said quickly.

"We'll talk about this tonight, Kurt," his father said, watching Kurt walk out the door.

Kurt sighed when he got outside. It was going to be a long day. He got in his car she drove to school. He got to school, avoiding most of his friends, until he couldn't any more..Glee club. Kurt took a deep breath before walking into the classroom, keeping his head down as he found his seat.

Mercedes sat next to Kurt and grabbed his hand. "Hey boo. How are you doing?"

Kurt shook his head. "I just want to go home.."

"What's wrong hon?" She asked, placing her hand under his chin. "Kurt..." She gasped. "What happened to your face?"

"Nothing," Kurt said, pulling away. "It was an accident."

"Kurt, that does not look like an accident.." Mercedes said, raising her voice.

"It was." Kurt said seriously. "Please, Cedes..I don't want everyone to see.."

"Kurt..That looks really bad.." Mercedes said.

"What does?" Rachel asked. "Kurt, oh my god.." She gasped.

Kurt sighed. "It's nothing. Everything is fine. I hit my head. It barely hurts anymore."

Blaine walked inside, looking down and sitting down at the highest chair, furthest from the others.

"Hey Blaine!" Brittany chimed, leaning down to hug him. "Oh my god! Are you okay?"

"It's nothing.." Blaine said quietly.

Mercedes eyed the two injured boys. "Did you and Blaine do that to each other..?"

"What? God, no. Mercedes, I would never hit Blaine.." Kurt said quickly.

"N-No that's not what happened at all.." Blaine stuttered.

"What's going on?" Finn asked as he walked in, his eyes going wide. "Kurt, What happened?"

"Oh my god. Nothing!" Kurt said, holding his hands up as his voice started to raise.

Everyone turned their gaze to Blaine, who shrunk down in his seat.  
"I-I fell.."

"Seriously Kurt.." Finn said, looking down at him.

"I was opening my medicine cabinet. I wasn't paying attention and I hit my eye," Kurt shrugged, annoyed.

"You're lying."

"It doesn't matter. It barely even hurts. Just drop it." Kurt spat.

"Did Sebastian do that to you?" Finn spat.

Kurt looked down. "No.."

"That's it, I'm going to kick his ass!" Finn said, spinning around and starting towards the door as the rest of the glee club started talking at once.

Kurt jumped up, grabbing Finn's arm and trying to pull him back.  
"No! Finn, he didn't mean to!"

"So he did do it?" Finn raged.

"Oh hell to the no!" Mercedes yelled.

"No! I..I was trying to protect Blaine..Sebastian was going to hit Blaine..So I jumped in front of him.." Kurt tried to explain.

"What? Blaine? What happened?" Finn asked.

"He came over to talk and found me and Sebastian. Things just..got out of hand.." Kurt sighed.

Finn bit his lip. "Blaine..Is that what happened?"

Blaine nodded. "It was my fault.."

"No..Blaine.." Kurt sighed.

"It is. I shouldn't have let my feelings get in the way and push him," Blaine said quietly. "But Kurt, I don't care about him. I'm going to fight for you."

Kurt looked up at Blaine, eyes wide. "B-Blaine..I thought we talked about this.."

"And I've done a lot of thinking. I want you back. He'll never love you like I do. It's not possible. And I'm going to prove it to you." Blaine said, looking back at Kurt.

"oh god..." Kurt sighed.

"What? You don't just stop loving someone!" Blaine snapped. "You love me. I know you do.."

"Blaine..I do..But I'm with Sebastian now.." Kurt sighed.

"But you even said it's not like it was with me."

"Because he's not you.."

"Exactly!" Blaine exclaimed. "He will never be what I am to you."

"Blaine..Please calm down.." Kurt said.

"I'm not giving up," Blaine sighed.

Kurt looked down. "I don't want to hurt you again."

"You won't..I believe in you.." Blaine said softly.

Tears gathered in Kurt's eyes. "I-I have to go.." He gasped, grabbing his bag and walking out.

Blaine ran after him. "Kurt! Talk to me, please.."

"What do you want me to say Blaine?" Kurt said, turning around and starting to cry.

"I want to try this again," Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand and pressing it over his heart. "I know you can't tell me you don't feel something for me."

"Blaine..Please..Please..I can't do this.." Kurt whispered.

"Why?" Blaine asked. "You're the only one for me. I love you, Kurt."

"Don't..Don't say that Blaine.." Kurt said, pulling his hand back. "I'm not the only one for you..Y-You'll find someone else..Someone who deserves you.."

"You do deserve me. Everyone makes mistakes. I forgive you. I want you.."

"Blaine..I-I can't..I can't.." Kurt whispered before completely breaking down.

"Why, Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Because..I already hurt you..I-I can't hurt him t-too.." Kurt sobbed.

"So you're willing to give me up because you're scared of hurting him? The one that took you from me?"

Kurt choked on his tears, burying his face in his hands as he cried, leaning against the lockers.

"I didn't mean to make you cry.." Blaine said quietly. "I just..I love you so much.."

"I know..I'm sorry..I just..This is so hard.." Kurt gasped.

"What is?" Blaine asked softly.

"All of this.." Kurt said, dropping his hands.

"I don't want you to settle for someone because you think you don't deserve better. You deserve everything, Kurt.."

Kurt looked up as Blaine grabbed his hands. "No I don't.."

"Baby, you do. And I want to be the one to give you that.." Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's hands lightly.

"Blaine..Please don't call me that..I'm not yours anymore.." Kurt whispered.

"But you could be again...I miss you..I miss holding you and kissing you...Watching movies with you...I haven't watched a Disney movie since we were together. Kurt, I miss you so much.." Blaine said, trying to hold back tears.

"I miss you too..But..I'm with Sebastian now Blaine.." Kurt said quietly. "He makes me happy too.."

"Kurt, we always said we'd be together forever. What happened? What can I do to show you that it's still there? Kurt, I love you so much.."

"I don't know what happened..But..I-It happened..And I know you love me Blaine..I know.."

"Please, Kurt..Give me another chance. I'll do anything..Everything.." Blaine pleaded, letting the tears fall.

"No..No..Please don't cry..Blaine.." Kurt said quickly.

"I-I don't understand why you don't want me..."

"Blaine..That's not it at all..Just..Give me some time..That's all I'm asking.." Kurt said, wiping Blaine's tears.

Blaine nodded. "I can do that..I'll do anything for you.."

Kurt bit his lip. He really didn't want to get Blaine's hopes up, but he had some serious thinking to do.

"I-I'm sorry.." Blaine said, looking down.

"No..Don't be..I..I'll call you Blaine.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine nodded. "O-okay..."

Kurt looked down before, pulling Blaine into a hug.

Blaine clutched to Kurt. "Please d-don't forget me.."

"I'll never forget you.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine sniffled as he nodded. He wished he could stay in Kurt's arms forever. But he couldn't. Kurt let go, and Blaine did as well, reluctantly.

"I should go.." Kurt said quietly. Blaine nodded, watching Kurt leave.

Kurt got into the car, sighing heavily as he thought about calling Sebastian. He didn't want to upset Sebastian. But he needed to talk to someone. He grabbed his phone and called his boyfriend.

"Hey babe..You're out early." Sebastian said happily.

"I-I left.." Kurt said quietly.

"What..What's wrong?" Sebastian asked softly.

"Everyone freaked when they saw my eye and then Blaine's. And then Blaine was talking to me and I just..I couldn't take it.."

"W-What did he say?" Sebastian asked carefully.

"Just that he misses me..and wants me back..." Kurt said quietly.

"Oh...What did you say?"

"I said I know. But we had talked about it before. I told him I'm happy with you.."

"Alright.." Sebastian said softly.

"I miss you.." Kurt said in barely a whisper.

"I miss you too Kurt.." Sebastian said.

"C-can I see you? Please..."

"Meet me at Dalton..I just got out of Warbler's practice and I'll tell my dad some excuse why I have to stay late."

"I-I don't want you to get in trouble.."

"You're more important to me than staying out of trouble.." Sebastian said.

Kurt smiled softly. "I'll be there soon."

"I love you Kurt.." Sebastian said.

"Love you too, Sebastian.."

Sebastian smiled. "I'll see you when you get here.."

"Bye babe.." Kurt said before hanging up and sighing.

He started the car and started towards Dalton, trying to think about everything.

He had sweet, perfect, dapper Blaine who wanted him back. Kurt had hurt him but there Blaine was, practically begging to get him back. He didn't deserve Blaine. But he did miss him. Had he really stopped watching those movies because of Kurt? Kurt knew how much Blaine loved them. But on the other hand, he was with Sebastian now. Sebastian made him happy. He was smooth, sexy, and sweet. He made Kurt laugh and feel special. He didn't want to choose..But either way, someone would get hurt and he didn't want that either. But who was the right choice? He pulled into Dalton, his thoughts interrupted. He took a deep breath before calling Sebastian to tell him he was there.

Sebastian told Kurt to meet him in the Warbler's practice room.

Kurt walked inside and headed to the room. He looked around. He missed this school. He smiled when he saw his boyfriend.  
"Hey.."

"Hey babe.." Sebastian said, grinning and walking over to him. He pulled him close, kissing him deeply, and leaning forward and dipping Kurt down as they kissed.

Kurt couldn't hold back a giggle. "You're sweet.."

"I just love you.." Sebastian said, lifting Kurt back up.

"I love you too.." Kurt said softly.

"Listen, while you were coming I had some time to think and i want to ask you something.." Sebastian said.

Kurt nodded. "What is it?"

"Are you wondering whether to choose between Blaine and I?..."

Kurt's breathing sped up as he quickly looked down.  
"I-I..I don't know. He's confusing me...But I want to be with you.."

"But are you thinking about going back to him?"

"It's not an option. I'm with you. You make me happy. I want you.."

Sebastian smiled. "Well..I still want to sing a song to you.."

"Okay.." Kurt said quietly.

Sebastian grabbed Kurt's hand, placing it on his shoulder as he placed one of his on Kurt's waist. And held Kurt's free hand with the other.

Kurt smiled softly. He loved how sweet Sebastian could be.

He slowly started swaying and began to sing.

"Love is lovelier  
The second time around  
Just as wonderful  
With both feet on the ground.."

Kurt rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder. He knew this song well. He could remember the first time he had heard it with his mother.

"It's that second time you hear  
Your love song sung  
Makes you think perhaps that love  
Like youth, is wasted on the young.."

Sebastian sang as they started to dance around the room.

Kurt sighed softly, listening to Sebastian's voice.

"Love's more comfortable  
The second time you fall  
Like a friendly home  
The second time you call.." Sebastian sang before spinning Kurt and grinning.

"Who can say  
What brought us to this miracle we've found  
There are those who'd bet  
Love comes but once and yet  
I'm oh so glad we met  
The second time around.."

Sebastian finished, pulling Kurt close and kissing him softly.

"That was beautiful.." Kurt said quietly.

Sebastian smiled. "Please just remember it..I think every word of it is true.."

"I couldn't forget that..Or anything you do.." Kurt said, looking down.

Sebastian tilted his head up, kissing Kurt softly. "What are you thinking about?.."

"I just don't want to cause any more pain. I see Blaine and I just want to cry. I do miss him. So much. But it's over and I love being with you. But if he keeps trying, I don't know what to do. I hate hurting him. I feel like all im doing is causing everyone pain.." Kurt breathed out, completely breaking down.

Sebastian pulled Kurt close, stroking his hair softly.

"I'm so sorry..." Kurt said through his tears.

"Don't..Don't be.." Sebastian quietly.

Kurt nodded, trying to control himself.

"I love you.."

"I love you too, Sebastian.." Kurt said quietly. "Thank you for listening and for singing that.."

Sebastian smiled, kissing Kurt's temple. "You're welcome.."

"Do you know how long you'll be grounded for?"

"About two more weeks unless I can talk myself out of it.."

Kurt nodded. "It's going to suck."

"Like I said. unless I can talk my way out of it..And Sebastian Smythe can talk his way out of anything.." Sebastian grinned.

Kurt blushed, biting his lip. He loved that smile.

"I should say your blush is adorable..But I really find it ridiculously sexy.." Sebastian said, his hands sliding down to the small of Kurt's back.

Kurt blushed more. "R-Really?"

"Mhmm.." Sebastian hummed, leaning down to press his lips to Kurt's perfectly pink cheek.

Kurt swallowed hard. "H-How do you do this..?"

"Do what?" Sebastian asked smoothly, his green eyes flashing as he smirked.

"Make me fall apart with just your words..." Kurt breathed out.

"Hmmm..Really?..I can do that?" Sebastian purred.

Kurt whined. "You're doing it now and you know it!"

Sebastian chuckled in Kurt's ear. "I don't know what you're talking about.."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian, pulling him closer. "You're so mean.."

Sebastian grinned, kissing Kurt softly. "I'm no such thing.." He purred.

"Kiss me.." Kurt breathed out.

"But Kurt..We're in school..That would be breaking the rules..." Sebastian said, his voice low as he kept his lips less than an inch from Kurt's.

"It's more fun if there's a chance of getting caught, right?" Kurt smiled.

"Right.." Sebastian whispered before crashing his lips into Kurt's.

Kurt moaned loudly, tightening his grip around Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian picked Kurt up, setting him on the piano as he deepened the kiss.

Kurt gasped, allowing Sebastian entrance and moaning at the feel.

Sebastian massaged Kurt's tongue with his own as he dug his fingers into the small of Kurt's back.

Kurt whimpered, arching his back.

"How about..I fuck you..On this piano?..." Sebastian said between kisses.

Kurt nodded quickly. "Please.."

"Hmm..You like being bad now don't you?" Sebastian grinned.

"Oh god yes.." Kurt breathed out.

Sebastian chuckled. "Tell me..Exactly..What you want.." Sebastian purred, kissing down Kurt's neck.

Kurt shivered. "I...Erm...Will you..Use your tongue..?"

Sebastian let out a growl, nipping at the porcelain skin. "Of course.."

"Oh fuck.." Kurt moaned. "You're so sexy..."

Sebastian smiled, pulling Kurt down and bending him over roughly, pushing his torso against the piano.

Kurt gasped. "Sebastian..."

"Yes baby?" Sebastian asked casually, massaging Kurt's ass.

"Ohh..So good.."

Sebastian pulled down Kurt's jeans and briefs, leaning down to kiss across the skin.

Kurt moaned, pushing back against Sebastian.

"So eager.." Sebastian grinned, kissing down the cheek.

Kurt whimpered. "Sebastian please.."

"Patience is a virtue Kurt." Sebastian said matter of factly before biting down lightly.

"Ahh!" Kurt cried out.

"Is something wrong?" Sebastian asked.

"No..Do that again.."

"What's the magic word?" Sebastian chuckled.

"Please?" Kurt breathed out.

"Oh, that's not good enough.." Sebastian sighed.

"Fuck me...Sebastian..I need it.." Kurt begged.

"Hmm..I don't know.."

"God damn it Seb!" Kurt growled. "I need you inside me!"

Sebastian smiled. "Now that's more like it.." He said before spreading Kurt and licking over his hole.

Kurt gripped the sides of the piano. "Ohmygod!"

Sebastian traced his tongue around the tight pink hole before pushing his tongue through the ring of muscle.

Kurt moaned, his legs already starting to tremble.

Sebastian moaned, slowly sliding his tongue in and out of his boyfriend.

"Oh god yes baby.."

Sebastian curled his tongue, squeezing Kurt's ass roughly.

Kurt groaned, biting his lip to keep from screaming.

Sebastian slowly pulled out, licking over the hole before pushing back in.

"Oh god yes! Sebastian baby...Please fuck me..,"

Sebastian stood, pressing his bulge against Kurt's ass.

Kurt sighed. "Mmm..I love your cock...So big..."

"You do huh?" Sebastian grinned.

"Yes..The way you stretch me..So damn good.." Kurt moaned.

"What else baby..Keep talking.." Sebastian groaned, rolling his hips.

Kurt knew he'd slightly regret this next part. "the way you know how to drive me crazy by teasing me..The long drag of you sliding in and out of me.."

"You like my teasing?" Sebastian grinned, rolling his hips.

"Oh yes..I've never felt anything like it.."

Sebastian unzipped his pants, pulling out his member and pushing it between Kurt's cheeks.

Kurt rolled his body. "Mmm baby..."

"Yes?"

"I just...Mmm fuck..I love your cock..."

Sebastian growled, licking his palm and reaching down to slick up his member.

Kurt turned slightly, gasping as he saw his boyfriend. "Baby..Will you fuck my throat first?"

Sebastian shivered. "Get on your knees."

Kurt quickly did as he was told, licking his lips as he became eye level with that gorgeous dick.

"Are you ready?" Sebastian asked, grabbing Kurt by his hair.

Kurt moaned. "Yes.."

Sebastian slowly pushed into Kurt's mouth, moaning softly.

Kurt looked up at Sebastian with those big, blue innocent eyes as he started to suck.

"Fuck..Kurt..I love how you take my cock.." Sebastian panted, starting to thrust slowly.

Kurt moaned around him, pressing his tongue to the thick vein on the bottom.

Sebastian moaned, his head falling back as he held Kurt's head in place, fucking that gorgeous mouth.

Kurt reached up, snaking his hands around to squeeze Sebastian's ass.

Sebastian pushed his cock in to the hilt, holding Kurt there until he sputtered, slowly pulling out.

Kurt breathed out heavily through his nose as he tried to bob his head faster.

"Mmm..Fuck..You like choking on my cock? Such a little cock slut.." Sebastian growled.

Kurt let out a long moan as he nodded lightly.

Sebastian pulled Kurt off of him, tracing the head around his lips.

Kurt panted as he stuck his tongue out. "Sebastian..."

"So desperate.." Sebastian smiled.

Kurt whined. "Please.."

"Please what?" Sebastian said, tugging on Kurt's hair.

"Ahh! Please fuck me.."

"Stand up.." Sebastian commanded.

Kurt quickly stood, looking up with lust blown eyed.

Sebastian pulled Kurt close, kissing him possessively. "You belong to me.." he growled.

"O-Only you.." Kurt moaned.

"Say it.." Sebastian commanded.

"I-I'm yours. I belong to you, Sebastian!"

"That's right baby.." Sebastian smiled. "Bend over for me.."

Kurt turned, bending over and holding onto the piano.

Sebastian spread Kurt's cheeks before placing the tip of his member at Kurt's entrance and slowly pushing in.

Kurt leaned his head back. "Oh god Sebastian! So big..."

"Fuck..Kurt.." Sebastian moaned, pushing in the rest of the way.

Kurt let out a long whine. "Oh shit baby!"

Sebastian started thrusting, squeezing Kurt's ass roughly.

"Ahhh! Fuck!" Kurt gasped, tightening his grip on the piano.

Sebastian ran his hands up Kurt's back, under his shirt and clawing down it, growling roughly.

"Sebastian!" Kurt cried out, pushing his hips back.

"Fuck..That's right baby.." Sebastian groaned, speeding up.

Kurt arched his back, whining loudly. "Uunnngghhh!"

"Babe..You can't be so loud..There's still some.. Ah..Teachers here.." Sebastian breathed out.

Kurt nodded. "Just feels..Ohh..so good.."

"I know babe.." Sebastian said grinning cockily.

Kurt tightened his muscles around Sebastian, biting back a moan.

Sebastian gasped, tightening his hands in Kurt's shirt and whimpering.

"Ungh! baby I'm close..."

Sebastian groaned loudly pulling Kurt up by his hair and biting down on the side of his neck, sucking harshly, determined to make his mark on his boyfriend.

Kurt whimpered, reaching behind him to grip at Sebastian's hips as he came hard.

Sebastian groaned against Kurt's neck as he continued to thrust through his boyfriend's orgasm, making him whine with oversensitivity before he came, pounding into him one last time as he growled deep in his throat.

Kurt panted harshly, leaning back against Sebastian.  
"Ohmygod baby.."

"Mmm...Yes Kurt?" Sebastian purred, kissing Kurt's neck softly as he continued to rock in and out of him slowly, coming down from his orgasm.

Kurt trembled against his boyfriend.  
"Just..Fuck, that was...amazing.."

Sebastian nibbled on Kurt ear before kissing it softly. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself.." he grinned as he slowly pulled out.

Kurt gasped at the empty feeling.  
"D-Did you..?"

"Yes...Yes I did..Even more amazing than I remember.." Sebastian said, running his hands up and down Kurt's sides. "I love you.." He smiled against Kurt's ear.

"I love you too," Kurt said softly. "What do you mean more than you can remember?"

"I mean..This was more amazing than that night in the hotel..Because, I can say I love you now.." Sebastian smiled.

Kurt shivered. "Sebastian, you're so amazing.."

"Just in love.." Sebastian sighed happily.

Kurt turned around, kissing his boyfriend softly.

Sebastian cupped his boyfriend's cheek. "God..I never thought those words would come out of my mouth..But..I'm in love with you Kurt..I'm so in love with you.."

Kurt got tears in his eyes. "I feel the same way, Sebastian.."

Sebastian leaned forward, kissing Kurt with as much love as he could muster.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, melting against him.

Sebastian pulled back, and they quickly fixed their clothes and cleaned up their mess before laying down on one of the couches, Kurt on top of Sebastian, and kissing languidly.

"Thank you.." Kurt whispered against Sebastian's lips.

"For what babe?" Sebastian asked, sliding his hands down the gentle curve of Kurt's back.

"Letting me talk, singing to me, being your sexy self.." Kurt said, blushing. "I just...I really needed this. For you to tell me how much you love me.."

"I love you more than anything Kurt..I don't want anything or anyone to get in the way of that.."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything.." Sebastian smiled.

"Do you think we'll last?" Kurt asked quietly.

"I think so..I've never felt like this Kurt..I don't want it to end.." Sebastian said softly.

Kurt smiled. "I love you.."

"I love you too Kurt.." Sebastian said smiling.

"So you think you can talk yourself out of trouble?" Kurt asked.

"I always do.." Sebastian winked.

Kurt shivered. "I'd like to see this sometime.."

Sebastian smiled. "Why is that?"

"I just want to see how you do it..I bet it's sexy..." Kurt said quietly.

"Talking?" Sebastian grinned.

"Don't act like you can't be sexy by talking. You know how much you turn me on.."

"I haven't the slightest notion." Sebastian chuckled.

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully. "Mhm.."

"You're cute.." Sebastian said softly.

"You're crazy," Kurt giggled.

"Me? Crazy? Never.." Sebastian smiled.

Kurt shook his head, leaning down to kiss Sebastian.

Sebastian chuckled against Kurt's lips when they heard the door open and Wes walked in.

"Hey Wes!" Kurt smiled.

Wes rolled his eyes as he saw the two on the couch.  
"Why am I not surprised Seb?"

Sebastian smirked and Kurt looked back and forth between them.  
"What?"

"He told me he was staying late to 'practice'." Wes chuckled. "I knew something was up."

Kurt blushed. "He did sing though.."

"I'm sure.." Wes laughed.

Sebastian chuckled. "You need something, Wes?"

"I just left my sheet music.." Wes said, walking over to the table and grabbing it. "Just don't fuck on the piano." He added before walking out.

Kurt's eyes went wide as he groaned against Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian laughed loudly, "Oh god!"

"It's not funny!" Kurt groaned.

"It's hilarious!" Sebastian laughed, cupping Kurt's face and smiling.

"You're ridiculous," Kurt said, smiling.

"Whatever.." Sebastian smiled, kissing Kurt's cheek.

Kurt hummed happily. "I don't want to leave."

"Neither do I.." Sebastian sighed.

"Let's run away.."

"That sounds amazing Kurt.." Sebastian whispered.

"I couldn't do that to my family. But where would we go if we could?" Kurt asked.

"Anywhere..I have my trust fund..We could go to Paris..Italy..Anywhere.." Sebastian said quietly.

"Sounds so perfect..I've always wanted to live in Paris.."

"Then we'll go to Paris..Get a chateau..Live happily ever after.." Sebastian smiled.

Kurt sighed softly. "When we graduate?"

Sebastian nodded, closing his eyes. "I'll come home and you'll be in your office, working on designs for your now multi-million dollar fashion line..I'll walk up behind you, kiss your neck softly and tell you how much I love you.."

"How did I get so lucky?" Kurt asked quietly, tears in his eyes.

"I'm the lucky one.." Sebastian said, kissing Kurt's temple.

"We both are," Kurt said softly.

"I'm just so glad I have you Kurt.." Sebastian whispered. "I don't know what I would do if I didn't.."

"You don't have to worry about that, baby.." Kurt said softly.

"I know..I just..I know I say it a lot..But I've never felt like this..And I want it to last forever.." Sebastian said, cursing the tear that slipped out.

Kurt wiped Sebastian's tear. "I understand baby. But I love you and have no intentions of leaving."

Sebastian smiled, leaning up to kiss Kurt. "I love you.."

"I love you too, Bas..Always will.."

Sebastian brought his hand up, pulling off his class ring and grabbing Kurt's left hand. "I want you to have this.." He said, slipping it onto his ring finger.

Kurt's heart sped up. "R-Really?"

"Yeah.." Sebastian smiled, kissing it softly. It was a white gold class ring with a red gemstone and a silver Dalton crest in the center. On the sides it had two small fencing sabers crossed, indicating Sebastian was on the fencing team.  
"My name is engraved on the inside..This way, I'm always with you.."

Kurt took a shuddering breath as the tears slipped down his cheeks.  
"Sebastian...Oh my god...Thank you.."

"Baby..Don't cry.." Sebastian said, kissing Kurt's damp cheeks.

"I'm just so happy.." Kurt whispered.

Sebastian smiled, resting his forehead against Kurt's. "God, I love you.."

"I love you so much," Kurt said softly.

Sebastian tilted his head, kissing Kurt deeply.

Kurt sighed into the kiss, cupping Sebastian's cheek.

Sebastian pulled back, looking into Kurt's tear filled eyes. "You are so beautiful.."

Kurt blushed. "You're so sweet.."

"I just love you..."

"I love you too, my wonderfully perfect boyfriend.."

Sebastian smiled, kissing Kurt again.  
"Forever.."

The next day, Kurt walked to his locker with a spring in his step. He looked down at Sebastian's ring. Well, his ring now. He was so happy. He walked to his locker and gasped when he opened it. There was a vase filled with beautiful pink stargazer lilies. Kurt beamed, pulling out his phone to text Sebastian.   
"Omg you're spoiling me! First the ring and now this? Thank you so much baby! How did you know they're my favorite?"

"What are you talking about?" Sebastian replied.

"The lilies...They're from you right?" Kurt asked, confused.

"Umm..No.."

"Oh..."

"I'm guessing they're from Blaine then?..."

"I don't know. There's no note. It's probably some stupid prank.."

"I'm sorry babe..Remind me to come kick some ass later." Sebastian sent.

"If something happens, you'll be first to know. *sigh* I miss you.."

"I miss you too beautiful.. Have a good day.."

"You too. I'll call later."

Kurt sighed, looking at the flowers and grabbing his books before closing his locker. He went through the day waiting for a slushie or to be thrown against a locker. But nothing out of the ordinary happened. At the end of the day, he walked into glee club and sat down, looking at the floor. What if Sebastian was right?

A bit later Blaine walked and sat next to him. "Do you like them?.."

"You did that?" Kurt asked quietly.

"I did.." Blaine said, smiling softly. "I know they're your favorite..Does he know that?" he asked.

"He does now..I assumed they were from him and texted him..." Kurt said, not looking up.

"Well..They're from me.." Blaine said softly. "Do you like them?"

"They're beautiful.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine smiled, sitting back in his chair.

Kurt sighed. Why was Blaine not understanding that he was with Sebastian now?

When Mr. Schuester came in, Blaine immediately stood. "Mr. Schue. I'd like to sing something.."

"Go ahead," their teacher said softly.

Blaine stood, grabbing an acoustic guitar and sitting on a stool, right in front of Kurt. He held the guitar properly before starting to strum in a slow, steady rhythm before starting to sing.

"I miss those blue eyes  
How you kissed me at night  
I miss the way we sleep..

Like there's no sunrise  
Like the taste of your smile  
I miss the way we breathe.."

Kurt closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he listened.

"But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No I never told you  
I just held it in

And now I miss everything  
About you  
I can't believe I still want you  
After all the things we've  
Been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you..."

Kurt rested his head in his hands. He couldn't believe Blaine was doing this.

"I see your blue eyes  
Every time I close mine  
You make it hard to see

Where I belong to when I'm not  
Around you  
It's like I'm not with me..."

Blaine sang, looking directly at Kurt.

Kurt looked up, tears threatening to spill. He hated this. Blaine was so sweet and amazing but he didn't deserve him. And he was happy with Sebastian. Why did Blaine have to keep setting himself for hurt?

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes, a tear slipping down his own cheek as he continued to sing.

"But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No I never told you  
I just held it in..

And now I miss everything  
About you  
still you're gone  
Can't believe that I still want you  
After all the things we've  
Been through  
I miss everything about you..

Without you.."

Blaine finished, wiping his eyes.

"Blaine.." Kurt said quietly, shaking his head.

Blaine slid off the stool, putting the guitar away. He sat back next to Kurt, grabbing his hand. "Yes?.."

"I'm sorry..But I can't.." Kurt whispered.

"Kurt...He doesn't love you like I do.." Blaine said quietly.

"How do you know?" Kurt asked.

"Because..No one could love anyone as much as I love you.." Blaine said.

"Please..Don't say that.." Kurt sighed.

"It's true." Blaine pressed.

"But I..I love him.."

Blaine looked like his heart shattered..Again. "W-what?.."

"I'm sorry, Blaine.." Kurt said quietly.

Blaine's eyes darted down as tears quickly filled them and then to the rest of the glee club who was staring at them. "I um...I'm gonna go home.." Blaine choked out, as he started to cry, standing and rushing out of the room.

Kurt sighed, resting his head in his hands. He wanted to run after Blaine but he didn't need to hurt him any more than he already had.

"Way to go Kurt.." Quinn said under her breath as Brittany ran out after Blaine.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Shut it Fabray."

"Or what?" She shot back.

"Okay white girl, you're gonna have to back off Kurt before I smack the bitch out of you." Santana said angrily.

"Stop!" Kurt yelled. "Look. I know what I did to Blaine. Am I happy about it? No. But I can't change that. And I'm happy with Sebastian. So I'm not going to sit here and lie to Blaine. It will hurt him more if I let him think there's a chance still. Now can you all just stop?"

The club went dead silent as Kurt turned back around sighing heavily. The rest of glee club was very awkward and silent until Mr. Schue ended practice early. Kurt walked out to his car and called Sebastian.

"Hey babe..How was your day?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt sighed. "You were right. Blaine gave me the flowers. Then...He sang to me in glee club..."

Sebastian was quiet for a moment. "What did you say to him?"

"That I love you.." Kurt said, trying to not think of Blaine's heartbroken expression. "He...He started to cry and ran out.."

"Well at least he knows now.." Sebastian sighed.

"Yeah.." Kurt said quietly.

"Do you want to come see me?..I'm still at Dalton." Sebastian asked.

"Yeah. I'll be there soon.." Kurt said softly. "I love you.."

"I love you too beautiful.."

They hung up and Sebastian saw Wes in the hallway. He'd probably know what to do about Blaine.

"Wes! Wes..Can I talk to you?" Sebastian asked, jogging up to the council member.

Wes turned around.  
"Sure. What's up?"

"It's Blaine..He's trying to get Kurt back.." Sebastian sighed.

Wes groaned. "I knew he'd do this. When he wants something, he's determined.."

"He..He got him flowers and sang him a song today..I just don't know what to do.." Sebastian groaned.

"I can try talking to him. But I don't know if it will help.."

"I mean..I feel bad for him at this point..He's just..Setting himself up for heartbreak.." Sebastian said softly.

Wes nodded. "I'll try talking to him. See if he'll try to just deal with it. I really don't want to see him get worse."

"Thanks Wes..You're the best.." Sebastian said, smiling weakly.

Wes smiled softly. "We'll figure something out.."

Sebastian walked with Wes to the senior common room and they sat there, talking about random things until Sebastian looked at his watch. Kurt should have been here by now. Even if there was traffic. Had Kurt changed his mind? He would've called though.. Sebastian decided to give him a little longer before pulling out his phone and calling him.

Kurt's phone rang a few times before it was answered.  
"Hello?"

"Mr. Hummel?..Is Kurt there?"

Burt sighed. "T-There's been an accident.."


	9. Chapter 9

"There's been an accident?...What happened? I-Is Kurt okay?" Sebastian asked quickly.

"He's in the hospital. He hasn't woken up yet.." Burt said quietly.

"What happened? Oh my god.." Sebastian asked, collecting his books and his papers, shoving them into his bag.

"He was on his way to Dalton and got hit by a truck. We don't know much. You're welcome to come up here if you'd like.."

"I-I'm leaving now.." Sebastian stammered, grabbing his bag and leaving a confused Wes as he dashed out of the room.

Sebastian rushed out to his car and drove quickly. On the way he passed Kurt's car and the truck that had hit him.

That's when the tears hit. Kurt's car was completely totaled..It was upside down and the driver's side door was dented in. He sped up, he needed to get to the hospital now.

It wasn't long before he got there though it felt like forever. Sebastian ran inside and found Kurt's family.

"H-Have you found anything out? Can we go inside?" He asked, jogging up to them.

"Not yet," Burt sighed. "He hasn't woken up. They don't know how long it will be.."

Sebastian let out a shuddering breath as he plopped into a chair, resting his head in his hands.

Carole sat down next to Sebastian, rubbing his back.  
"It's going to be okay honey.."

"Nothing can happen to him.." Sebastian whispered.

"Kurt's strong. He's going to make it.." Carole soothed.

Sebastian finally started to cry, letting out small whimpers of sound as he tried not to start sobbing.

Carole sighed softly, rubbing up and down Sebastian's back.

It was hours before a doctor finally came out, saying they had Kurt stable, but his right arm was broken and he still hadn't woken up, and they didn't know when he would.

"Can we see him?" Burt asked.

"I'll come out and let you know.." The doctor said.

"Where's Finn?" Carole asked as the doctor went to the back.

As if on cue Finn walked in, looking worried. But that expression quickly turned to fury when he saw the Warbler.  
"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here to make sure my boyfriend is okay!" Sebastian said, standing and getting angry at the fact that Finn would question his presence.

"Why? You steal Kurt from Blaine. Make the entire glee club go crazy over everything. You punched Kurt and Blaine! And now he's in the hospital after trying to see you! You shouldn't be here!" Finn yelled.

"Woah...You did that to Kurt's eye?" Burt asked, glaring at Sebastian.

"It was an accident! Blaine and I got into an argument and it got heated..I swung at Blaine and Kurt jumped in the way.." Sebastian explained.

"Honey, it's true. I saw the end of it. Please, calm down. Think of your heart. Kurt wouldn't want you getting worked up. We don't need both of you in the hospital.." Carole said quickly.

Burt huffed, looking at Sebastian who looked sincere enough.  
"Fine.."

"Finn..I have as much of a right to be here as you do.." Sebastian said.

Finn rolled his eyes. "Not after all the hurt you caused."

Sebastian sat back down, looking away from Finn and trying to hide his tears.

"Finn, Sebastian is dating Kurt. Kurt's going to want to see him. Be nice," Carole said firmly b

Finn sat down across from them, crossing his arms and mumbling under his breath.

The doctor came back out about an hour later.  
"Mr. Hummel?"

Burt stood, nodding as he walked over to the doctor.

"Kurt is awake. You can go in and see him but just make sure he doesn't get overwhelmed."

Sebastian asked if he could go in first and Burt reluctantly agreed, watching as he quickly walked off to the room.

Kurt was looking in the opposite direction, not hearing when Sebastian walked in.

Sebastian sat in the chair next to the bed, grabbing Kurt's left hand and smiling softly. "Hey baby..How are you feeling?"

Kurt jumped, pulling his hand back. He knew that voice. He turned and looked at Sebastian with a confused look but not saying anything.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked softly. "Oh..I'm sorry..You're probably still jumpy.." He said quietly.

"I-Is this a joke?" Kurt asked, looking more confused.

"Kurt..W-what are you talking about?" Sebastian asked, searching Kurt's bruised face.

"What are you doing here? Where's Blaine?" Kurt asked, his voice becoming frantic.

"W-What do you mean what am I doing here? I'm your boyfriend.." Sebastian said, trying to soothe Kurt by grabbing his ringed hand.

"What? No...I'm with Blaine. You..You hate me...You said it yourself..." Kurt said quickly.

Sebastian's face dropped as he realized what was happening. Kurt lost his memory..He didn't remember that night..He didn't remember their first date..Nothing.  
"Kurt..Do you not remember? T-The hotel? You and I..The clearing?..Please tell me you remember Kurt.." Sebastian said, his voice wavering.

Kurt shook his head. "What are you talking about? What hotel? Why would I be at a hotel with you?" he asked, tears welling in his eyes.

Sebastian's eyes did the same. "Kurt..I love you..You love me too..Look..Look." He said, grabbing Kurt's hand and showing him the ring. "You said f-forever.."

Kurt looked down at the ring.  
"W-What? I'm...dating you? Since when?" he asked.

"Since last month Kurt..Y-You have to remember baby..Please.." Sebastian begged.

"I-I'm trying. But it..it doesn't make sense.." Kurt said, still staring at the ring.

Kurt's breathing started to pick up as he looked between Sebastian and the ring. He was lying. He had to be..There was no way..

"I don't understand..." Kurt whimpered. "I was just in Blaine's room...Watching movies...Why aren't we together? What happened?"

"You got in a wreck Kurt..Do you not remember?..The truck?"

"No..The doctor told me but I don't remember.."

Sebastian bit his lip, looking down.

"I'm sorry.." Kurt said quietly.

"Don't be..It's fine..I'll just..I'll go.." Sebastian said, standing and using everything he had not to break down,

Kurt nodded. "I'll try to remember.."

Sebastian walked out briskly, throwing himself into a chair and starting to sob.

Carole and Burt walked over. "Sebastian..What happened?" she asked.

"H-He doesn't remember me..He can't...Remember us being t-together.." Sebastian gasped.

"Oh my god.." Carole said, looking to Burt. "You should go talk to him.."

Burt nodded, walking off to the room as Carole tried to comfort Sebastian.

Kurt looked up as he walked in.  
"Dad..." he gasped, trying to keep the tears in.

Burt walked over, carefully hugging his son. "I'm so glad you're okay..."

"What's going on?" Kurt asked. "He..He said we're dating..I don't understand.."

"You are..But it's okay kid..You don't have to stay with him..You don't remember being with him.." Burt said, sitting.

"I don't know. I don't remember how I feel about him.. I just...Is Blaine here?" Kurt asked.

"No he's not..Do you want me to call him?" Burt asked softly.

Kurt nodded. "Please.."

Burt sat back, pulling out his phone and dialing Blaine's number.

Blaine was laying in his room when his phone rang.  
"H-Hey Mr. Hummel.."

"Blaine..We need you to come to the hospital..Kurt got in an accident and..He can't remember anything from the last two months.." Burt sighed.

"Oh my god," Blaine gasped. "Is he okay?"

"His arm's broken..But..He just wanted me to ask you to come.." Burt said softly.

"I'm on my way.." Blaine said quickly before hanging up and rushing to the hospital.

A while later, Sebastian looked up with red rimmed eyes as he saw Blaine walk in. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Kurt's dad called..He said Kurt's been asking for me.." Blaine explained.

Sebastian just looked down, holding back threatening tears.

Blaine sighed. "Where is he?"

Sebastian told him the room number and he walked back, knocking on the door.

Kurt looked up. "Is that Blaine?"

The door opened and Blaine stepped inside, biting his lip as he saw Kurt.

"Blaine!" Kurt said, smiling.

Blaine smiled wide as he saw Kurt light up. "Hey Kurt.."

"Can I talk to Blaine, dad?" Kurt asked.

Burt nodded standing and walking past Blaine.

"Thanks for coming.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine smiled, sitting down next to Kurt's bed. "I couldn't not come.."

"Blaine...Can you tell me what's going on? I...Apparently I don't remember a lot..."

"How much do you remember?" Blaine asked softly.

"The last thing I remember is we were in your room. You put the Little Mermaid on and changed the words to Kiss The Girl and sang it to me...Do you remember?"  
Kurt asked, smiling wide.

Blaine smiled. "Yeah..Yeah I remember.." he said as Kurt reached over to grab his hand.

"Can you tell me what's going on? They won't tell me what happened.."

Blaine gave a heavy sigh before slowly explaining everything that happened. He watched the emotions dance across Kurt's face before he finished. "Then you told me..You loved him..And I left.."

"What? Blaine...Why would I do that?" Kurt asked.

"Well..I'm guessing because you love him.." Blaine said quietly.

"I don't understand..You're Blaine Anderson. W-why would I cheat on you? You're amazing..." Kurt said, starting to cry. "I'm so stupid.."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand, frowning as he saw the ring. "Kurt..You have feelings for him..That's what it is.." Blaine said softly, cupping his cheek.

"But..All I remember is you.." Kurt gasped.

"I know baby..I know..But you're not mine anymore.." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt looked towards the window, letting his tears come more freely as he curled up on his side.

Blaine sighed, rubbing up and down Kurt's back slowly.

"Why are you being nice? You should hate me.." Kurt said, his voice dropping. "I do.."

"Kurt..I know you don't remember..But we've already talked about this..And I told you I could never hate you because I love you too much."

"What am I supposed to do? I don't remember anything about him..I just remember hating him for wanting to get you..."

"It's completely up to you Kurt..No one will blame you for anything.." Blaine said.

"I don't know what to do..." Kurt whispered. "I don't want to lose you...Again...But you said i love him.."

"I know.." Blaine said softly.

Kurt turned back. "You don't have to..But will you sit up here with me? I need you.."

Blaine nodded, climbing into the bed with Kurt and holding him close.

Kurt winced as he moved closer. "Thank you.."

"Sorry.." Blaine said, loosening his hold. "I just..Missed holding you."

"I love this...I don't know why I'd let this go. All I want is to cuddle up and listen to you sing.."

Blaine sighed softly. "Do you want me to sing to you..?"

"You don't have to..You don't owe me anything.."

"I want to.." Blaine said, nuzzling into Kurt's hair gently.

Kurt smiled softly. "Okay.."

Blaine rested his head on the pillow And took a deep breath before starting to sing.

"You're driftin' in and out of my dreams  
Am I driftin' in and out of yours?  
Why do we come stranded on your shore  
Frozen at your door?

I need your arms around me  
I need your scent on my skin  
And I need to know that you'll never let go  
You'll never let go again...  
You'll never let go again"

Kurt shifted so he could rest his head on Blaine's chest as he listened.

"Searching for your hand at sunset  
I hear you whisper in the wind  
come to me...

I'm alone, but you keep haunting me  
Your voice singin' in the sea

I need your arms around me  
I need your scent on my skin  
And I need to know that you'll never let go  
You'll never let go again  
You'll never let go again..."

Blaine finished, stroking Kurt's hair softly.

Kurt sniffled, breathing Blaine in.  
"Is this hurting you?"

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Being here with me..?"

Blaine sighed. "I would be lying if I said no.."

Kurt swallowed hard. "You...You don't have to stay.."

"It just hurts knowing that you're not mine..I love being around you.." Blaine said softly.

"I don't know what to say. I know what I feel right now. But what if I start remembering?" Kurt whispered.

"Then..Then I understand.." Blaine whispered, staring at the white ceiling.

"I don't..Just knowing I lost you once...I can't even imagine that.." Kurt said, tightening his arm around Blaine.

Blaine nodded, closing his eyes.

"I...I don't want to ask you..But you know me better than anyone.." Kurt said quietly.

"Ask me what?" Blaine asked softly.

"Do you think...Whatever he and I have...is real..?"

Blaine was quiet for a moment. "Even though it kills me to say it..Yeah..Yeah I do.."

Kurt took a deep breath, not knowing what to say at first.  
"So..What does this mean for us..?"

"It's really up to you Kurt..I'd take you back without a second thought.." Blaine whispered.

"I want you Blaine. But I'm scared..." Kurt said just as quietly.

Blaine closed his eyes. He'd waited so long to hear those words, but why did he feel so bad about hearing them?

"I don't want to remember then resent my choice. But I still can't wrap my head around me being with him.." Kurt said quietly.

"From what I heard, you two are really happy together.. " Blaine said.

"But it's Sebastian. The one that tried to tear us apart. And he succeeded...just not in the way I ever thought he would..."

"I know.." Blaine said, keeping a somber face as a tear slipped down his cheek.

Kurt wiped Blaine's tear away. "Please don't cry...God, I'm so horrible..."

"Kurt..Stop..I did a lot of thinking today, and I decided you can't control who you have feelings for.." Blaine said seriously, looking down at Kurt.

Kurt looked away. "But I don't know what I'll do without you.."

"You figured it out before.."Blaine said, running his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"I don't want a life without you in it.." Kurt said, his tears starting to fall again. "You're my best friend.."

"I know Kurt...And you're mine.." Blaine said quietly, running his fingertips down Kurt's cheek.

"I don't want to hurt anyone. It seems like I've done enough of that.." Kurt sighed. "Why can't you two like each other? We could all be happy and no one would get hurt."

"Kurt..I'm sorry but that's never going to happen.." Blaine said, laughing humorlessly.

"I know. I wasn't being serious. I just don't want to hurt anyone..."

"I know baby.." Blaine said, sighing as he played with Kurt's hair.

"Do you think we could ever be friends again?" Kurt asked quietly.

"I don't know...I hope so..But I don't think that it will happen for a while..And I guess that means you're choosing him?..."

"I don't know. I don't want to choose without remembering him. It doesn't seem fair...Does that make sense?"

"Yeah.." Blaine said quietly.

"I don't really know what to say. I mean, I guess I am dating him. Even though I think dad was trying to convince me not to be with him...But I want you in my life. But it's not fair to you if I'm with him.."

Blaine nodded softly, noticing how beautiful Kurt was when he was thinking hard.

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's should. It killed him knowing he'd never get to kiss Blaine again or be held by him.

"I love you..." Blaine said softly.

Kurt took a deep breath. "You'll always be my first love.."

Blaine nodded, kissing Kurt's forehead softly.

"I really am sorry Blaine.."

"I know.." Blaine said softly.

Kurt sighed. "Thank you for coming.."

"You're welcome Kurt.." Blaine said, stroking his cheek softly.

Kurt looked up at those honey eyes, his heart speeding up before he looked back down.

"What are you thinking about?.." Blaine asked.

"You.." Kurt whispered.

"What about me?" Blaine asked softly.

"How I can't remember our last kiss...How I completely ruined us...How it's possible we may never talk again.." Kurt said quietly.

Blaine bit his lip. "I could never not talk to you..And..We could..Make a new memory.."

Kurt looked down. "I..I really want to...But I don't want to make him mad..What if he tries to hot you again?"

"He doesn't have to know.." Blaine said, feeling very hypocritical, but it was only one last kiss.

"It'll hurt you.." Kurt said, his breathing speeding up.

"It's just one last kiss Kurt.." Blaine said, looking into his eyes.

Kurt couldn't resist those eyes. He instinctively leaned in slowly.

Blaine leaned in the rest of the way, pressing their lips together and moving them slowly as he cupped his bruised cheek in his hand.

Kurt gasped. This was exactly what he remembered. Kissing Blaine was amazing and so natural. He couldn't imagine kissing someone else.

Blaine pulled Kurt closer, his eyebrows kneading together as he slid his tongue across Kurt's bottom lip.

Kurt breathed out heavily.  
"Blaine..." he whined.

"Please.." Blaine whispered.

"I don't want to hurt you.." Kurt whimpered.

"Just give me this time we have left..Until you remember..Until you stop loving me again.." Blaine said desperately, tears filling his eyes.

"I'll never stop loving you, Blaine.." Kurt said softly.

"Please Kurt..." Blaine, whispered, screwing his eyes shut as tears escaped.

"Please don't cry...Come here.." Kurt said, cupping Blaine's cheek.

Blaine's shoulders shook as he let Kurt hold him. "I-I don't want to lose you again.."

"Just give me some time...I have to know what he is to me before I can make a decision...I know what you mean to me..I just have no idea what he is right now..."

Blaine nodded, sniffing. "I'm sorry..I just..I can't take this.."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"I just want to be with you..And I talked myself out of it this afternoon and I was going to let you be happy with Sebastian..But..Now I just want it to be us..I wish none of this ever happened.." Blaine said, sniffing.

"I want you too...Blaine, right now, I can't even imagine holding hands with him. All I know is you...I'm just scared of jumping into this and getting upset if I do remember. But I'm scared I will remember and then hurt you again. And I just don't know what to do Blaine...I shouldn't have kissed you..I shouldn't have done what I did with him..I'm so fucked up..." Kurt said, holding back a sob.

Blaine placed a hand on the back of Kurt's head and let him cry into his shoulder. "No...Kurt..You aren't..Please don't say things like that about yourself.."

"But it's true..I broke your heart...I messed us up..I...What's wrong with me..?"

"Nothing is wrong with you Kurt.." Blaine whispered.

Kurt shrugged. "I just do fucked up things then.."

"Stop.." Blaine whispered.

"Why..?"

"Because I can't stand it when you get down on yourself.." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt groaned. "I don't know what to do, Blaine.."

"I know Kurt..Neither do I.." Blaine whispered.

"I'm sorry..." Kurt said softly.

"Don't be.." Blaine said quietly. They lay like that for a while, noses brushing together in the silence of the hospital. Later Kurt woke up and Blaine was gone and it was dark. He started to panic and tried to sit up with his right arm, but he forgot about the cast, crying out as the sharp pain shot through his forearm.

He laid back down, whimpering when his dad and Sebastian ran in.  
"Kurt? What's wrong?"

"M-My arm.." Kurt whined, clutching it to his chest as tears filled his eyes.

Burt walked over to Kurt, pressing the button to call the nurse in.  
"It's okay, Kurt..The nurse will be here soon.."

Kurt nodded, taking even breaths as he looked over to Sebastian. "Y-You're still here.."

"I'm worried about you.." Sebastian said softly.

Kurt looked into Sebastian's eyes for a moment before the nurse came in.

"Hey, Kurt..Is your arm hurting?" She asked, walking over to his bed.

"Yeah..I-I tried to push myself up with it.." He said, looking down at the white cast.

"You need to keep pressure off of it, honey.." The nurse said softly. "I'm going to give you a little more medicine. Once it kicks in, it will help you sleep."

"Okay.." He nodded as he watched her stick a needle into his IV drip.

"Let me know if you need anything else.." She said softly before walking out.

Kurt lay back before looking at his left hand that the needle was in and saw the ring. "Dad..Can Sebastian stay in here with me?"

Burt sighed. "Sure kid..I'll be right outside if you need me.."

Kurt nodded, watching as Burt walked out of the room.

Sebastian sat down next to Kurt's bed.  
"How are you feeling..?"

"Better..Still confused...When did Blaine leave?" He asked, looking up at his supposed boyfriend.

Sebastian looked down. "Umm..About an hour ago.."

Kurt nodded. "So..What about us can I not not remember?..Apparently we're in love?.." Kurt asked carefully.

Sebastian nodded. "Yes..We even talked about moving to Paris after graduation. I don't really know if you were serious...But Kurt, you make me so happy...I've never felt like this before..."

Kurt looked down. "I'm sorry that I can't remember Sebastian.."

"It's not your fault, baby.." Sebastian said softly.

Kurt blushed at the pet name. "Baby?.."

"Is something wrong?" Sebastian asked.

"I guess I'm just not used to that from you..Well..I probably am..I just don't..Remember it.." Kurt said softly.

"I usually call you babe..You use baby more.."

Kurt nodded. "W-What..Made us fall in love?...Blaine told me about..How we..got together but..How did we fall in love?"

"Well..For me, it started that night..You've never really said at what point it was for you..But something about you...I can't explain it..Kurt you're just so amazing...And you made me feel like I was actually worth something.." Sebastian said quietly.

Kurt smiled slightly, picking at the scratchy hospital sheet.

"You got me to open up to you..You listened to me...And even when I told you certain things..You didn't look at me any different.." Sebastian said, looking down.

Kurt nodded, looking up into Sebastian's eyes. this wasn't the Sebastian he remembered.

"Is there anything you want to know?" Sebastian asked.

"Why am I..Remembering..Trees?.." Kurt asked, looking down. "And stars.."

Sebastian's eyes widened as a huge smile spread across his face. "I took you there..It's the clearing..Where I go to think or to just be away.."

"I remember that place..But nothing about it.." Kurt said, closing his eyes.

"Just give it time.." Sebastian said softly. "Maybe..If you'll let me..I can take you again..Maybe it will help..You sang to me there.."

Kurt nodded, spinning Sebastian's ring around his finger.

"I-I gave that to you yesterday.."

Kurt looked down at the ring before taking in a shaky breath. "Why can't I remember?.." He said before suddenly getting angry. "Apparently things were getting better..And then this fucking happens!"

"Kurt, please calm down. I know it's frustrating..But it's not your fault.." Sebastian said, taking Kurt's hand. "You'll remember. It just takes time.."

"I want to remember! I can't..I can't..." Kurt said, his voice breaking.

Sebastian stood up and sat on the edge of the bed. He cupped Kurt's cheek. "It's okay, Kurt..I promise..It will be okay.."

Kurt felt the tears come as Sebastian pulled him close. He inhaled deeply, smelling the cologne that smelled familiar for some reason.

Sebastian rubbed Kurt's back.  
"Want to hear something you'll never believe until your memory comes back? You might slap me..But it's worth it.." he said, giggling lightly.

"What?..." Kurt asked.

"I got you to eat McDonald's once.."

"What?" Kurt screeched, sitting up.

"You loved it.." Sebastian smiled.

"Oh my god..." Kurt groaned, lifting the hospital gown and pinching at the skin on his stomach.

"Kurt. Stop." Sebastian said seriously. "You're beautiful. It was one time. And I'm sure you did plenty of your yoga to make up for it."

"You know about my yoga?" Kurt asked, pulling the gown back down.

Sebastian nodded. "I've seen you do it."

Kurt blushed, looking down. "Oh. So I'm guessing we were..You know?"

"Recently. You're not going to believe this...But you had to actually give me time to get used to being in a relationship and trusting...I wanted to do it right this time.." Sebastian said, looking into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt looked up into Sebastian's eyes, his cheeks pink. "Really?"

Sebastian nodded. "I love you, Kurt..I didn't want you to be like the others..You're special.."

Kurt gave a shy smile, looking back down.

"You're so beautiful..." Sebastian said softly, smiling up at Kurt.

"I'm all bruised and I probably look like I got tossed in a meat grinder.." Kurt said, touching a long scabbed over cut along his cheek.

"You're always beautiful," Sebastian said quietly.

"You're sweet.." Kurt said, looking up at him.

Sebastian blushed, looking down slightly.

"Can you kiss me?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian's gaze shot up. "A-Are you sure, Kurt?"

"I want to see if it will...Help me remember.." Kurt whispered.

Sebastian nodded, cupping Kurt's cheek carefully and leaning in.

Kurt closed his eyes as he felt Sebastian's lips against his, sighing softly.

Sebastian kissed Kurt sweetly, not wanting to do too much too soon.

Kurt concentrated on remembering something..Anything. Kissing Sebastian felt familiar and safe..But he still couldn't remember.

Sebastian pulled back a little. "Anything..?"

"I-I don't know.." Kurt breathed out, leaning back in and kissing Sebastian again.

Sebastian gave a soft moan, running his hands up and down Kurt's sides.

Kurt whimpered. There was something about kissing Sebastian. it just felt amazing and perfect.

Sebastian rested his hands at Kurt's hips as they continued to kiss. Kurt had to remember. He had to..

Kurt moaned, cupping Sebastian's cheek as he deepened the kiss. He gasped pulling away and looking into Sebastian's eyes as tears gathered in his own eyes.

"W-What's wrong?" Sebastian asked, taking Kurt's hand.

"I-I remember..Oh my god..Sebastian..I love you so much.." Kurt sobbed.

Sebastian gasped. "R-Really? What do you remember? Are you sure?"

"E-Everything..Paris..The clearing..Everything.. Ohgod..."

"Oh my God.." Sebastian sighed, pulling Kurt close. "Baby, oh my God..Kurt..I love you..I love you so much.."

Kurt sobbed into Sebastian's shoulder. "I can't believe...I forgot...Oh god.."

"Kurt, no..It's not your fault..It was the accident.." Sebastian said softly.

"Baby..I love you..I love you so much.." Kurt gasped.

Sebastian kissed Kurt's neck softly. "I love you too, Kurt. I always will..I promise.."

"C-Can you get my dad?.." Kurt asked.

Sebastian smiled. "Yeah, hold on.." he said, standing and walking out to Burt.  
"Mr. Hummel..?"

"Is he okay?" Burt asked.

Sebastian grinned. "H-He remembers..He wants to see you.."

There was a collective sigh of relief throughout the waiting room as Burt stood, walking back to the room.

Kurt lit up when he saw his father.  
"Hey dad!"

"You remember buddy?" Burt grinned, walking over to his son.

"Yes!" Kurt giggled happily. "I-I can't believe I forgot.."

"It's not your fault..That wreck was pretty bad..Thank god you were wearing your seatbelt..." Burt said.

Kurt nodded. "I'm so happy..It was so frustrating.."

"I'm glad you remembered kid.." His father said.

Kurt smiled. "Thanks dad.."

Burt smiled as the Nurse came in to check on Kurt. He grabbed his phone, stepping outside and calling Blaine.\

"Hello..?" Blaine answered weakly.

"Hey kid..I just wanted to call and let you know..Kurt remembered.." Burt said softly.

"O-oh..That..That's good.." Blaine said quietly.

"Yeah...Just..Take care of yourself Blaine.." Burt said quietly.

Blaine's voice broke. "I..Thanks.."

"I'm sorry kid.." Burt said.

"I'll b-be fine.."

"Call me if you need anything..If you have to talk..." The older man said.

Blaine nodded even though Burt couldn't see.  
"Thank you, Mr. Hummel. For everything...I miss your family so much..Just, thank you for making me feel accepted and everything..."

"You're welcome Blaine.." Burt nodded.

"Bye, Mr. Hummel.." Blaine said, before completely breaking down. Kurt remembered...He remembered and now he would never have another chance with him…Blaine laid back on his bed. This was it. He'd lost the most precious thing that had ever happened to him. He had tried everything he could think of. But he just wasn't what Kurt wanted anymore. Blaine wished he could go back and do more..do anything to get Kurt to stay. He just loved Kurt so much. He didn't know how he was going to go without him. Blaine curled up to the pillow Kurt used to use, clutching to it as he cried himself to sleep.

Kurt got out of the hospital the next day, staying home because he was so sore. He asked his father if Sebastian could stay with him that day and he agreed.

They were laying in Kurt's bed, door open of course.  
"Thank you for staying.."

"You're welcome babe..How are you feeling?" Sebastian asked, brushing some hair off of his forehead.

"Still hurting.." Kurt shrugged. "I'll be okay.."

"Do you want me to get your medicine?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt nodded. "Please.."

Sebastian got up and grabbed Kurt's pain pills and grabbing him a water before returning to bed.

Kurt took the medicine and curled up under the blankets.  
"Thank you.."

"You're welcome..." Sebastian said, rubbing up and down Kurt's side softly.

"I don't want to go back to school.." Kurt groaned.

"I know baby..." Sebastian said, adjusting Kurt's casted arm so he couldn't apply pressure on it.

Kurt curled up into a little ball. "I want to stay with you.."

"I wish you could.." Sebastian sighed.

Kurt groaned, pulling the covers over his entire body.

Sebastian did the same, kissing Kurt's forehead. "I'm sorry baby.."

"It's not your fault.." Kurt sighed.

"I should've come to you.." Sebastian said quietly.

"You didn't know," Kurt said softly.

"I just never want anything to hurt you.." Sebastian whispered.

"I know baby.." Kurt said. "But you can't protect me from everything. I'm glad you want to though.."

"I love you,," Sebastian said.

"I love you too," Kurt said, immediately cursing his stomach when it let out a loud growl.

"Are you hungry?" Sebastian asked, smiling endearingly.

Kurt shook his head quickly. "Nope.."

"Yes you are..." Sebastian said, gently placing his hand on Kurt's stomach.

Kurt groaned. "I don't want to eat."

"Why?" Sebastian asked as Kurt's stomach growled again.

"Because then we'd have to get out of bed.."

"You don't have to.." Sebastian said.

"Then I'd be alone.." Kurt pouted.

"Only for a little bit..." Sebastian said, kissing Kurt's forehead.

Kurt groaned. "Fine.."

"What do you want babe?" Sebastian asked, brushing the back of his hand over Kurt's cheek.

"I don't know..Surprise me.." Kurt said, smiling lightly.

Sebastian smiled, leaning down to kiss Kurt softly.

Kurt sighed softly. "I love you.."

"I love you too Kurt.." Sebastian said softly before getting up and heading upstairs.

Kurt crawled back under the blankets and tried to rest.

Sebastian came back later with a grilled cheese sandwich and a small salad on the side.

Kurt smiled. "Thank you baby.."

"Grilled cheese is all I really know how to make.." Sebastian chuckled, sitting down on the bed and handing the food to Kurt.

"Really?" Kurt asked. "I love cooking."

"I literally burned cereal once.." Sebastian chuckled.

Kurts mouth dropped. "But you don't even cook it.."

"When I decides I was going to surprise my mother by making rice crispy treats and for some reason..I thought you were supposed to put them in the oven.." Sebastian chuckled.

"You're so cute," Kurt smiled.

Sebastian laughed lightly. "Eat your food. I worked hard on it."

Kurt giggled, taking a bite of his grilled cheese.  
"And you did well!"

"I'm glad.." Sebastian said softly, leaning over to kiss Kurt's temple lightly.

Kurt smiled. "You're the best, Sebastian.."

"I just love you.." He said, nuzzling into Kurt's hair and kissing the spot behind his ear sweetly.

"I love you too," Kurt said happily.

Sebastian rested his head on Kurt's shoulder, watching him eat with a dreamy look on his face.

Kurt blushed, fluttering his thick lashes.  
"What are you doing?"

"Looking at my beautiful boyfriend.." Sebastian said simply.

Kurt's heart sped up. "You're silly.."

"Completely in love.." Sebastian said smiling.

Kurt's blush grew. "I love you so much.."

"I love you too Kurt.." Sebastian said softly.

Kurt set his plate on the nightstand and cuddled up to Sebastian.  
"Kiss me.."

Sebastian smiled, leaning in to kiss Kurt softly.

Kurt sighed into the kiss. He loved kissing Sebastian.

Sebastian moved his lips with Kurt's, exhaling softly as he ran his hand up and down Kurt's side.

Kurt shivered, moving closer to his boyfriend.  
"Bas..."

"Yes baby?" Sebastian asked softly.

"Don't stop.." Kurt whined.

Sebastian gasped a bit, leaning back in to kiss Kurt again.

Kurt moaned, wrapping his good arm around Sebastian.

Sebastian shivered at the sound, grabbing Kurt's hips.

Kurt gasped, deepening the kiss.

Sebastian's eyebrows knit together and he moaned loudly before pulling away.  
"Kurt..You're hurt.." He whispered.

Kurt whimpered. "Why'd you stop?"

"You..I don't want to hurt you.." Sebastian said softly.

"I'm fine..I want to kiss you.."

"Okay.." Sebastian nodded, leaning back in and kissing his boyfriend.

Kurt slid his tongue across Sebastian's lip, deepening the kiss.

Sebastian opened his mouth, allowing Kurt entry and moaning softly.

Kurt gasped, hitching his leg over Sebastian's waist.

Sebastian ran his hand down to Kurt's thigh, running his hand up and down it slowly.

Kurt moaned, rolling his body onto Sebastian.

"God..Baby.." Sebastian panted.

"I love when you touch me.." Kurt breathed out.

Sebastian bit his lip, dragging his nails down Kurt's thigh.

"Ohh fuck..." Kurt moaned, tightening his leg around his boyfriend.

"Sebastian shivered, gasping at Kurt's noises.

"Baby.." Kurt whined, pulling Sebastian's hand to his ass.

Sebastian whined, squeezing that perfect ass roughly.

"Ohgodyes!" Kurt breathed out, pressing back into his boyfriend's hand.

"Kurt.." Sebastian groaned, unable to stop from pushing his hips into Kurt's.

Kurt moaned. "Yes baby?"

"I..I just..Fuck..You feel so good.." Sebastian panted.

"Touch me..Please.." Kurt whimpered.

"A-Are you sure?" Sebastian asked.

"I-I'll just try not to move my arm.." Kurt said softly.

"Okay baby..Just..Lie on your back.." Sebastian said, kissing him sweetly.

Kurt nodded, laying back and looking up at his boyfriend.

Sebastian lie down next to Kurt, rubbing over his chest before running his hand down his stomach.

Kurt shivered. "Oh Sebastian.."

Sebastian planted light kisses on Kurt's jaw and neck as he slipped his hand under the fabric of his sweats.

Kurt gasped as Sebastian wrapped his fingers around him.

Sebastian slowly started pumping, moaning softly at the weight of it in his hands.

Kurt's breathing sped up. "Oh god..."

Sebastian nibbled at Kurt's ear, speeding up a bit.

"Baby! Oh fuck.." Kurt gasped, thrusting into Sebastian's hand.

Sebastian licked up the shell, growling lightly.

Kurt whimpered. "S-so sexy.."

"You like that?..Fuck..You're so hot.." Sebastian whispered, tightening his grip.

Kurt arched his back. "Sebastian..Ungh..."

"That's right baby.." Sebastian grinned, rubbing his thumb over the slit.

Kurt gasped, trying not to move too much. "Baby!"

"Talk to me babe..." Sebastian said, watching Kurt's face.

Kurt licked his lips. "Oh fuck...I love how you touch me...Every little thing you do...Makes me come undone.."

"God..You're so sexy.." Sebastian whispered hotly.

Kurt tangled his good hand in the sheets, squirming as a long moan escape his lips.

Sebastian hovered over Kurt, licking over his lips as he pumped him faster.

"Ahh! Shit! I'm so close baby!" Kurt breathed out.

"Cum for me Kurt..Say my name.." Sebastian whispered against Kurt's lips

Kurt gripped the sheets, his back arching more as he cried out. "Sebastian!"

Sebastian watched Kurt in awe as his face contorted in pleasure. It was beautiful.

Kurt panted as he came down from his orgasm, looking up tiredly at his boyfriend.

Sebastian placed a light kiss on his lips before sliding down his body and cleaning his lover with this tongue.

Kurt gasped, looking down to watch Sebastian.  
"Fuck you're sexy.."

Sebastian smiled, sucking lightly on Kurt's hip before moving back up to lay by him.

Kurt sighed happily. "You want me to..?"

"Don't worry about it baby.." Sebastian said sweetly.

"But...Are you sure? I don't want to just leave you without..." Kurt said quickly.

"Kurt..It's okay baby..I can just take care if it later.." Sebastian said.

Kurt nodded, looking down. "O-okay.."

"I just know you're sore.." Sebastian said, cupping Kurt's cheek.

"I know.." Kurt said quietly.

"You can if you want to baby.." Sebastian said.

"Do you want me to?" Kurt asked.

"Well yes, I want you too..I just don't want you to hurt.."

"I-I want to try.." Kurt said softly.

"Okay love..But feel free to stop if you need to.." Sebastian said sincerely.

Kurt nodded, knowing he would keep going. He wasn't going to let this be another thing he couldn't do until his arm healed.

Sebastian leaned in, kissing Kurt lightly.

Kurt sighed into the kiss, getting into a comfortable position before lifting Sebastian's shirt and tracing his abs.

Sebastian let his head fall back, sighing softly.

"I'll never get over how beautiful you are.." Kurt whispered. "Sometimes I can't believe you actually want me.."

"Well I think the same thing about you.." Sebastian said softly.

"What? Why?" Kurt asked, his hand going lower and struggling with his jeans.

Sebastian reached down, helping Kurt undo his jeans. "Because you're so perfect.."

"I'm nowhere near that.." Kurt sighed, humming when he pulled Sebastian's member out and stroked it softly.

"Fuck...You're perfect to me Kurt.." Sebastian gasped.

"And you are to me.." Kurt said softly, tightening his grip on Sebastian. "You're so beautiful..the sexiest person I know..you make me feel so special. I love how cocky you are but then you're sweet. You're perfect.."

"I-I love you so much Kurt..." Sebastian breathed out.

Kurt leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. "I love you too, Sebastian. So much.."

Sebastian smiled before letting out a loud moan. "Baby.."

Kurt shivered. "I love the sounds you make.."

Sebastian groaned, thrusting up into Kurt's hand.

"Tell me how you feel.." Kurt breathed out.

"So good..So fucking good Kurt.."

Kurt licked his lips, speeding up a bit. "Keep talking babe.."

"Y-Your hands are so soft..Feel so amazing..God..I love you.."

Kurt moaned. "I love you too beautiful.."

Sebastian whined, lifting his head up to kiss Kurt deeply.

Kurt gasped, kissing him back as he eagerly pumped his boyfriend.

Sebastian moaned deeply into Kurt's mouth, rocking his hips with his movements.

Kurt whimpered. "You're so fucking hot, Seb.."

"B-Bite me?.." Sebastian asked quietly.

Kurt shivered, leaning in and biting Sebastian's neck roughly.

Sebastian cried out, arching his back. "Kurt!"

"Baby...Scream for me.." Kurt growled, biting down hard.

Sebastian did just that, screaming loudly as he started to cum.

Kurt licked his lips, stroking Sebastian as he rode out his orgasm.

Sebastian's legs trembled as he came down, panting harshly.

Kurt kissed him deeply, pulling back and smiling. "I love you."

"I love you too.." Sebastian breathed out, grabbing Kurt's cum covered hand to his mouth and licking it slowly.

Kurt rolled his body, gasping at how incredibly sexy his boyfriend was.

Sebastian sucked Kurt's finger into his mouth, sucking on it until it was clean, doing the same with the others.

Kurt's breathing hitched as he watched Sebastian.

Sebastian let Kurt's fingers slip out of his mouth before looking up at him with half-lidded eyes.

Kurt leaned down to kiss him deeply. "So amazing.."

Sebastian smiled, sated and happy.

Kurt carefully tucked Sebastian back in and cuddled up next to him.  
"Hey..Aren't you grounded?"

"Mhmm.." Sebastian said.

"How are you here?" Kurt asked.

"My parents think I'm at school."

Kurt shook his head. "What if you get in trouble because of me..?"

"I don't mind.." Sebastian smiled, looking up at Kurt.

"You're ridiculous," Kurt sighed before smiling lightly. "I'm glad you're here though.."

"Me too.." Sebastian said softly.

Kurt rested his head against his boyfriend's chest. "I love you.."

"I love you too beautiful.."

Kurt smiled, humming softly.

"How are you feeling?...Don't lie." Sebastian asked.

Kurt shrugged. "The medicine helps. I'm more scared than anything.."

"Scared of what?" Sebastian asked softly.

"Being pushed..shoved into lockers.." Kurt said quietly.

Sebastian pushed a bit if Kurt's hair behind his ear. "I wish I was there..To be with you.."

"I know..I'll be okay.."

"I just want to be able to protect you.." Sebastian whispered.

Kurt looked up at Sebastian. "Baby, you do so much already. You can't be there all the time."

"I just wish I could be.." Sebastian said, as if angry with himself.

Kurt sighed, cupping Sebastian's cheek.  
"I know. But maybe I'm just worrying too much. I'm going to be okay.."

"Kurt..You got hit by a truck..Your car flipped, your arm is broken..You're not okay.."

"I'm out of the hospital. My arm will heal," Kurt said softly.

"But you said you were scared..." Sebastian said.

"I know. I'm probably overreacting..."

"Kurt.." Sebastian sighed.

"Hmm?"

"You know your feelings.." Sebastian said seriously.

Kurt nodded. "I know. But you know I'll tell you if something happened."

"I know.." Sebastian sighed.

"Don't think about. At least not right now. You're here with me.." Kurt smiled softly.

Sebastian smiled back, kissing the top of Kurt's head. "Alright babe.."

"I'm so happy to have you.."

"I love you.." Sebastian said softly.

Kurt smiled, nuzzling against Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian ran his hands through Kurt's hair, starting to hum softly.

Kurt sighed softly, closing his eyes as he listened.

Sebastian held Kurt close until he felt him fall asleep against him.

A couple hours later, Kurt woke up to Finn walking down the stairs.

Sebastian woke up as well, looking up.  
"Hey Finn.." Kurt mumbled.

"Hey..How you feeling?" Finn asked.

"Mmmphh..Sore.." He said, nuzzling under Sebastian's jaw.

"Can I do anything?" Finn asked softly.

Kurt shook his head as Sebastian kissed his temple, stroking his hair softly.

"Okay..Well I was kinda hoping I could talk to Sebastian.." Finn said.

Sebastian looked up, "About?"

"I..I wanted to apologize.." Finn said quietly.

"Really?" Sebastian said.

Finn nodded. "Can we talk alone?"

"Yeah.." Sebastian said sliding out of the bed. "I'll be right back baby.." he said, leaning down to kiss Kurt's softly.

Kurt nodded as he watched them go upstairs. Once they were in the living room, Finn sighed.  
"I shouldn't have said those things at the hospital. I was worried about Kurt. And well..I guess there is a lot I don't know about you.."

Sebastian nodded. "I understand.."

"It's just..I was so happy for Kurt when he found Blaine. So I wasn't sure when you came in. But..I can see you really care. And you do make him happy. So, I'm sorry, Sebastian..."

"I really appreciate that Finn..." Sebastian said, smiling softly. "I see why you were defensive about Kurt..I mean..He's your brother and I was just some cocky guy.."

Finn laughed lightly. "Yeah. But as long as you can treat him right, I won't be in the way.."

"I will..I really care about him.." Sebastian said quietly.

"I know. I could definitely see it yesterday.." Finn said softly.

Sebastian nodded. "Thanks Finn.."

Finn smiled. "You're welcome."

They sat there for a while, talking unto Sebastian heard Kurt making his way up the stairs. he jumped up, rushing over to the stairs.  
"Baby..What are you doing?"

"Making sure you two were okay..and getting some water.." Kurt shrugged.

"You could've called me.." Sebastian said, picking Kurt up and carrying him back downstairs.

"What're you doing?" Kurt giggled. "I was getting water.."

"I'm going to get it for you.." Sebastian said, laying Kurt down on the bed.

Kurt sighed. "You're too good to me.."

Sebastian just laughed lightly before going back upstairs to get Kurt's water.

Kurt smiled when Sebastian came back down.  
"Thank you baby.." he said before taking a big sip.

"Do you want anything else?" Sebastian asked.

"Nope. Thank you baby," Kurt smiled.

"You're welcome Kurt.." Sebastian said, walking over to Kurt's desk and grabbing a few different colored sharpies.

Kurt eyed him. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing.." He said, sitting on the bed and crossing his legs. "Let me see your arm.

Kurt smiled, carefully moving his arm to Sebastian.

Sebastian rested the cast on his knee and proceeded to start to draw designs on it with the sharpies.

Kurt giggled, watching Sebastian.

Sebastian smiled, drawing a heart on the part of the cast over Kurt's hand and writing "S.S + K.H" on the inside.

Kurt grinned. "I love it!"

Sebastian grinned, "Me too..."

"I love you," Kurt said happily.

"I love you too baby.." Sebastian said as he continued to doodle on the cast.

"I didn't know you like to draw.." Kurt smiled.

"I don't really ever have time to.." Sebastian blushed.

"What do you like to draw?" Kurt asked.

"Anything.." He smiled. "I'd really like to draw you sometime.."

Kurt blushed. "R-really?"

"You're beautiful..I haven't really had much inspiration lately..And..You inspire me in every way.." Sebastian said softly.

Kurt's blush deepened. "That..I..I'd like that.."

Sebastian smiled, looking up at Kurt. "Do you have any paper?"

"Oh...N-now?" Kurt asked.

"Mhmm." Sebastian smiled, setting the sharpies down.

"But I'm in sweats and a cast and I'm gross.." Kurt said quietly.

"You're beautiful.." Sebastian smiled, kissing Kurt's forehead.

Kurt bit his lip. "In the top drawer in the desk.."

Sebastian stood up, walking over to the drawer and pulling out a sketchbook that Kurt must've used for fashion designs. He grabbed a charcoal pencil and sat down next to Kurt and getting comfortable.

"I-I don't really know what to do.."

"Just do whatever..Read..Sleep..It doesn't matter.." Sebastian smiled.

Kurt grabbed his latest Vogue magazine and laid down on the bed.  
"Is this okay?"

"Perfect.." Sebastian said, starting to sketch his boyfriend.

Kurt blushed as he flipped through his magazine, trying to be as still as he could.

"You don't have to sit completely still like that.." Sebastian chuckled.

Kurt blushed more. "I'm sorry.."

"It's fine..." Sebastian giggled. "Just relax.."

Kurt nodded, taking a deep breath and trying to relax.

Sebastian's eyes darted from the pad to Kurt, his hand flying across the paper in quick, smooth strokes.

Kurt looked over, watching Sebastian. He looked so beautiful...so into his drawing and so passionate.

Sebastian's tongue poked out of his lips, "You're so gorgeous.." He whispered.

Kurt shivered. "Thank you.."

A while later Sebastian looked up. "Almost done.."

Kurt smiled. "I can't wait to see.,"

Sebastian put a few finishing touches on the drawing before reaching over to grab a pink colored pencil, lightly shading Kurt's cheeks in a blush before handing Kurt the pad.

Kurt gasped. "Oh my god..Sebastian.."

Sebastian looked down, smiling as Kurt admired the sketch. It was amazing. It looked just like him, but it had a touch of a unique style that Kurt would always be able to see as Sebastian's from now on..

"It's so perfect.." Kurt said, looking up at his boyfriend and smiling wide. "You're so good at this!"

Sebastian blushed. "Thanks.."

"If I didn't have this stupid cast, I'd jump on you and shower you with kisses," Kurt giggled. "It's so beautiful.."

Sebastian grinned, leaning over and kissing Kurt softly. "It's nothing compared to the real thing..."

Kurt blushed, batting his eyelashes. "I love you.."

"I love you too Beautiful.." Sebastian said quietly, leaning back in to kiss Kurt.

Kurt wrapped his unharmed arm around Sebastian's neck, sighing softly into the kiss.

Sebastian kissed Kurt with so much love and promise, it made his head spin. He never wanted to stop kissing him.

Kurt moaned against his boyfriend's lips, deepening the kiss.

Sebastian cupped Kurt's cheek pulling away. "I love you so much.." He gasped.

"I'm so in love with you.." Kurt said, breathing heavily.

Sebastian leaned back in, kissing Kurt passionately.

Kurt whimpered, melting against Sebastian.

Sebastian moaned at the sound, brushing his thumb over Kurt's cheekbone.

Kurt whined as he pulled himself back.  
"If we don't stop..I won't be able to.."

"I know..Me either baby.." Sebastian sighed.

"I'm sorry.." Kurt whispered, staring down at his cast.

"It's not your fault Kurt.." Sebastian said, running his thumb over the heart he drew.

"It's because of my arm though.."

"And it's not your fault your arm is hurt.."

Kurt shrugged. "I should've been paying more attention."

"Kurt..Stop baby.." Sebastian said, giving him a sweet kiss.

"It's been one day and I'm already sick of not being able to do things.."

"I know love..But it'll get easier..You're in pain and we're here to help you.."

"I know," Kurt sighed. "Ohmygod!"

"What?"

"How will I shower?" Kurt asked, mortified.

"Cover your cast in plastic wrap." Sebastian smiled.

"That works?" Kurt asked.

"I broke my wrist when I was younger..But you have to do a lot, and do it tight..But be careful.." Sebastian said.

Kurt nodded. "I will. How'd you break it?"

"Fencing..Believe it or not.." Sebastian chuckled. "I tripped over my feet and fell on it the wrong way.."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "You did that? You're not clumsy at all."

"Like I said..When i was a freshman I was awkward and lanky. I wasn't used to being tall. I had a growth spurt at fifteen and shot up a few inches." Sebastian laughed.

"So you were like a teenage Bambi?" Kurt smiled. "That's adorable!"

Sebastian blushed. "Shut up.." He said playfully.

"I love you," Kurt giggled.

"I love you too.." Sebastian said before looking down at his watch. "I have to go soon..."

"I know.." Kurt sighed.

"When can I see you again?" Sebastian asked.

"You're the one that's grounded.." Kurt said. "When can we meet up?"

"True..But..It's not like you can drive either..Well..I can have a school project to do so I have to stay even later.." Sebastian said, raising an eyebrow.

Kurt nodded. "Just don't get in trouble.."

"But it's more fun that way." Sebastian said, grinning mischievously.

Kurt shook his head. "You're impossible.."

"You love me.." Sebastian smiled, kissing Kurt's cheek.

"I do.." Kurt smiled.

Sebastian chuckled, kissing Kurt's nose lightly, causing it to wrinkle up.  
"That's adorable.." Sebastian said.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"The way your nose wrinkles up.." Sebastian said.

"It's like a rabbit.."

"It's adorable.." Sebastian giggled.

Kurt looked down. "Nu uh.."

"Yes it is.." Sebastian smiled.

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully. "You're silly.."

"And you're adorable.."

"Mhm.." Kurt giggled.

"Mhm!" Sebastian smiled, bringing Kurt in for a kiss.

Kurt gave in, sighing into the kiss.

Sebastian pulled away, resting his forehead against Kurt's. "Love me forever?" he whispered.

"Forever," Kurt smiled.

Sebastian grinned against Kurt's lips as chills went through his body.

"Can I ask you something..?"

"Anything.." Sebastian said, running his fingers down the side of Kurt's face.

Kurt took a shaky breath. "All the things you said..Paris...Coming home to me and being happy..Do..Do you really want that? Like..Are you sure you'll always want to be with me..?"

"I'm positive.." Sebastian said quietly.

Kurt smiled, tears in his eyes. "Sebastian, I love you so much.."

Sebastian kissed each of Kurt's eyelids softly. "I love you too Kurt.."

Kurt wrapped his arm around Sebastian. "You're so amazing.."

"You made me this way.."

"I don't want you to go.."

Sebastian sighed. "Neither do I..Running away sounds pretty good right now.." He chuckled.

"It does.." Kurt said softly. "But I'd rather you get along with everyone first.."

"Then we can go?" He smiled.

"Right after graduation.." Kurt said softly.

"Are you serious?..." Sebastian asked quietly.

"I am.." Kurt smiled.

Sebastian's smile was a mile wide as he leaned in to kiss Kurt again.

"I love you more than anything.."

"Forever.." Sebastian whispered, tears in his eyes.

Kurt cupped his cheek. "And ever."

Sebastian turned his head, kissing Kurt's palm softly.

Kurt smiled. "You're beautiful.."

Sebastian blushed. smiling against Kurt's hand.

"Even more beautiful when you blush.."

Sebastian blushed more. "You're silly.."

"Nope," Kurt giggled.

"Hush.." Sebastian chuckled.

"You!" Kurt smiled.

"Or what?"

"I'll make you," Kurt said seriously.

"How?"

Kurt smirked, pulling Sebastian close and crashing their lips together.

Sebastian's brows shot up as he gasped.

Kurt wrapped his legs around Sebastian before pulling back.  
"Got you to shut up."

"You dick.." Sebastian chuckled.

"You love my dick," Kurt smirked.

"I do love your dick.." Sebastian purred.

Kurt licked his lips. "You should get going. You're going to be late."

"I know.." Sebastian sighed.

"I love you.."

"I love you too Kurt.." Sebastian said quietly.

"Come on..I'll walk you out.."

Sebastian nodded. "Be sure to get Finn to help you downstairs.." He said, standing and scooping Kurt up in his arms.

Kurt giggled. "My legs work just fine baby.."

"I know that..But you're still sore..He said, kissing the cut on Kurt's cheek as they walked upstairs.

"Alright.." Kurt said softly.

Sebastian carried Kurt out of to the car, kissing his hair as he set him down and pulled him close.

"I love you..."

"I love you too Kurt.. Forever.." Sebastian whispered.

Kurt leaned in, kissing his boyfriend deeply before pulling away and smiling softly.  
"Bye baby.."

"Bye babe.." Sebastian said before getting into his car.


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt groaned when his alarm clock buzzed. It was his first day back at school since his accident. He carefully walked upstairs and grabbed the plastic wrap for his arm before taking a shower. He took his time, making sure no water would get in before getting in. Having a cast, and now, no use of his fingers, was making everything so much more difficult. It took him forever to finish showering before he pulled on his robe and started moisturizing when he got a call from Sebastian.

"Hello?" he answered sounding highly annoyed.

"Hey babe.." Sebastian said softly. "You okay?"

"Far from it," Kurt groaned. "It took forever to shower. I'm trying to moisturize. I don't know how I'm going to get dressed or actually do my hair!"

"Do you want me to give you a ride today? And if it helps, you always look gorgeous to me babe." Sebastian said sweetly.

Kurt smiled. "It does. But you have school baby. You don't need to miss any more because of me.."

"You're more important." Sebastian shrugged.

"You graduating is more important," Kurt said seriously.

Kurt could practically hear Sebastian roll his eyes. "I'll be fine Kurt."

"I don't want you getting in trouble because of me.." Kurt sighed. "I've done enough damage."

"You haven't done any damage to me Kurt.." Sebastian said.

Kurt didn't bother arguing. He still felt like the fight Sebastian had with Blaine was all his fault. But he knew there was no point in bringing it up. "I love you.."

"I love you too..And I'm on my way to get you." Sebastian said with finality.

Kurt shook his head. "You're too good to me.."

"I love you.." Sebastian said simply.

"I love you too," Kurt said. "I'll see you when you get here. Be careful."

"Alright, I'll see you then."

They said bye and Kurt hung up. He finished his moisturizing before heading to his closet and sighing. He couldn't get his arm through the sleeves of any of his button ups. He groaned loudly. It looked like the only thing that would fit was a McKinley High sweatshirt he had in the very back of his closet. He had never worn it in public. He sighed, pulling it on and tugging on some jeans before going to work on his hair. He did the best he could before giving up and heading upstairs.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Carole asked as she saw him.

Kurt shrugged. "I can't wear my normal clothes. And I can't get my hair right. Today sucks."

"Do you want your medicine?" She asked.

Kurt nodded. "Please.."

Carole nodded, grabbing Kurt's pills and getting him some water.

Kurt thanked her and took them. He looked down at his arm, remembering his conversation with Sebastian from the previous day. He wouldn't bring it up again this morning but he really was scared to go to school. He smiled lightly at the heart Sebastian drew on it. He really wished he could just say with him all day. He wished it could be just like yesterday. How he got to just lay in his boyfriend's arms. How Sebastian drew a picture of him. Them talking about Paris after graduation. He couldn't wait for Paris..It had been the subject of almost all of his daydreams lately. Everything would be perfect. He'd be a designer and Sebastian would come home to him. Kurt would cook while Sebastian held him close and decided to be Kurt's taste tester. They'd travel and do everything they ever dreamed of. He was so in love with Sebastian. He couldn't believe how happy he made him. He smiled as he heard the knock at the door and opened it to see his boyfriend.  
"Hey!"

Sebastian smiled and Kurt couldn't help but notice how cute Sebastian looked in his uniform.  
"Hey beautiful.." Sebastian said.

Kurt shivered. "I-I just need to grab my..umm my bag.."

"I'll get it." Sebastian said, kissing Kurt's cheek and walking down to Kurt's room.

Kurt watched as Sebastian walked to his room. He would never get over that uniform.

Sebastian came back with the bag, smiling at Carole. "Good morning Mrs. Hummel."

"Good morning, sweetie," Carole said softly.

"You ready babe?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah.."

They went to Sebastian's car, the taller opening the door for Kurt.

Kurt blushed as he carefully slid into the seat and waited for Sebastian to get in the driver's seat.

Sebastian sat down, leaning over to kiss Kurt. "We have a while before I have to drop you off..Do you want to get some breakfast?"

"That sounds good," Kurt said softly. "But kiss me first.."

Sebastian smiled, leaning over and pressing his lips to Kurt's.

Kurt wrapped his good arm around Sebastian's neck, moaning softly as they kissed.

Sebastian slipped his tongue into Kurt's mouth, sighing deeply as he cupped his cheek.

Kurt whimpered as he pulled back. "I love that.."

"Mmm..Me too.." Sebastian said, smiling cockily.

Kurt bit his lip, shivering as he looked at his favorite smile.

Sebastian leaned back over giving Kurt one more kiss before starting the car and pulling out.

"Where are we eating?" Kurt asked.

"Whatever you want gorgeous." Sebastian smiled.

Kurt blushed. "I don't know what I want.."

"Would you like some coffee?" Sebastian asked.

"I always want coffee," Kurt giggled.

Sebastian grinned, driving them to the Lima Bean.

Kurt nuzzled against Sebastian as he drove them.

Sebastian grabbed Kurt's good hand, running his thumb over the ring he gave him.

Kurt smiled. It had been months since they started dating. But it still surprised him just how sweet Sebastian could be.

"I love you so much.." Sebastian smiled, kissing Kurt's forehead.

"I love you too, Sebastian.."

They got to the Lima bean and Sebastian got them their coffee, sitting at a booth.

Kurt sat across from him, holding his boyfriend's hand.

"Are you sure you wanna go to school today?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't have a choice.." Kurt sighed.

Sebastian sighed softly. "If you need me..Call me?"

"I will baby. I promise. Remind me to find Finn when I get there.."

"Okay.." Sebastian said nodding.

"What are you doing after school?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing..But I'd love to see you."

Kurt smiled. "Me too.."

"You're so beautiful.." Sebastian sighed, looking into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt scrunched his face. "I look like a bum."

"You look gorgeous.."

Kurt blushed. "You're sweet.."

"I'm honest." Sebastian grinned.

Kurt smiled, taking Sebastian's hand. "Thank you.."

Sebastian brought Kurt's hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles.

That made Kurt blush even more. He ducked his head, trying to hide it.

Sebastian simply chuckled, using his free hand to trace the heart on Kurt's cast.

Kurt looked up at his boyfriend from under his dark lashes and he smiled lovingly.

Sebastian smiled and Kurt couldn't help but notice something different about Sebastian today. He was being so sweet…Kurt pursed his lips, looking at Sebastian. "Is something going on..?"

"Nothing..I'm just in love with you.." Sebastian said smoothly.

"You seem kind of like you're up to something.."

"What makes you say that?" Sebastian asked smiling.

"I don't know.." Kurt said. "You're just being so much sweeter...Not that I'm complaining.."

"When am I ever up to anything?" Sebastian winked.

"When are you not?" Kurt giggled.

"Exactly." Sebastian grinned.

Kurt shook his head. "When do I get to know what you're up to?"

"Later.." Sebastian smiled.

Kurt groaned. "I'm not going to be able to stop thinking about it and trying to figure out what it is. Will I know today?"

Sebastian nodded, squeezing Kurt's hand.

"I'm not going to cry, am I?" Kurt asked, knowing how emotional Sebastian made him. If it was anything really sweet, he knew he'd be in tears.

"Well if anything I hope it's because you're happy.." Sebastian said softly.

"That's what I meant...I'm nervous now.."

"Don't be..If anyone is nervous, it should be me.." Sebastian chuckled nervously.

"Why? You act like you're proposing or something," Kurt giggled. "Oh my god. You're not right...?"

Sebastian smiled coolly. "Just relax.."

Kurt sighed. "You know that won't happen."

"I love you.." Sebastian sighed.

"I love you too," Kurt grinned. "You're so beautiful.."

Sebastian smiled. "It's time to start going.."

Kurt groaned. "Alright.."

Sebastian chuckled, walking Kurt to the car and driving him to school.

Kurt sighed as Sebastian found a parking spot. He scooted closer to his boyfriend. "I don't want to go.."

"Just remember to go to Finn..There's something for you in your locker too.." Sebastian said.

"Okay.." He said smiling. "Well I was going to ask for a ride home..But now that I know you're not doing anything..Should I just wait for you?" Kurt asked.

"Yup." Sebastian grinned.

"Alright. Just call when you get here.." Kurt said, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend.

Sebastian smiled against Kurt's lips before kissing him with passion.

Kurt moaned against his lips, not wanting to pull away.

Sebastian pulled Kurt closer, glad they parked in the back of the lot as he deepened the kiss.

Kurt climbed over and into Sebastian's lap, forgetting about where they were.

Sebastian moaned, reaching down to palm Kurt's ass.

Kurt whimpered, rocking his hips back into his boyfriend's hands.

Sebastian kissed down Kurt's neck, sucking lightly on his pulse point.

"Mmm, Bas...Fuck.." Kurt moaned, grinding down against his hips.

"Baby.." Sebastian moaned, squeezing roughly.

Kurt let out a sharp whine. "Sebastian!"

"Fuck..Kurt.." Sebastian growled before biting down on Kurt's neck.

"Ahhh! Baby...I-If we don't..stop...Fuck..."

"Sorry..You're just so..Damn, Kurt,," Sebastian breathed out.

"So what?" Kurt asked.

"Fucking sexy.." Sebastian groaned.

Kurt blushed intensely. "Not as much as you.."

Sebastian scoffed. "Nope."

"You are incredibly sexy and you know it." Kurt said. "Especially that smile.."

Sebastian couldn't help but grin. "Come on..Get to school." He giggled.

Kurt groaned before sliding back to his seat and grabbing his bag.

"Hey.." Sebastian said softly.

"Yeah?"

"I love you.." Sebastian smiled.

Kurt grinned. "I love you too baby.."

Sebastian leaned over, kissing Kurt lightly. "Have a good day babe.."

"I'll try," Kurt sighed.

Sebastian kissed Kurt again before saying goodbye as he got out of the car.

Kurt carefully walked into the school, trying to avoid anyone who would cause a problem as he headed to his locker.

When he got there, he opened it and saw four vases of a dozen yellow roses, two on each shelf. There was also a small note.  
"These are from me this time. I chose them because you look stunning in yellow..Have a fantastic day my love.  
-Sebastian."

Kurt smiled to himself and pulled out his phone to text Sebastian.   
"Baby, they're gorgeous. Thank you so much!"

"I'm glad you like them beautiful."

"I love them. And you : ) definitely made me smile."

"That was my goal " Sebastian replied.

"You're perfect.."

"So are you my love..Have a good day okay?"

"You too. Bye baby."

Kurt smiled, closing the locker and grinning.

There was still about fifteen minutes before class so Kurt headed to the courtyard to meet Mercedes. But as he rounded the corner, Azimio glared down at him before pushing him, cast first, against a locker.

Kurt groaned loudly, gripping his arm as he nearly fell to the ground.

Azimio laughed, high-fiving another jock as they walked down the hall.

Kurt closed his eyes, trying to take deep breaths as the sudden jolt brought back memories of the crash. He heard the loud screech of the tires on the pavement. He could feel the truck slamming into him and his car flying across the road..the intense pain in his arm as he screamed, hot tears streaming down his cheeks. The last image he saw was the memory of Sebastian, smiling lovingly at him as they laid in the clearing. That smile was the last thing he remembered before his vision blurred and he passed out. Kurt quickly walked to the bathroom, throwing some cold water on his face with his good hand. He took deep breaths as he tried to calm down. He needed his medicine. The pain was too much. He reached into his bag with shaking hands, pulling out the extra bottle of pills Carole said he could take. He took what he needed and leaned back against the wall. Kurt closed his eyes trying to calm himself, holding his arm to his chest. He wanted to call Sebastian..to curl up and let his boyfriend hold him. But he knew he'd turn around and try to find Azimio. So he just stayed there for a minute, talking calming breaths before he heard the bell ring. He sighed before grabbing his bag, quickly walking to his first class. He walked to his desk, smiling when he saw a yellow rose placed on the desk. Kurt's eyebrows furrowed. H-how..? He swore he had the most amazing boyfriend. He smiled, picking up the rose and earning jealous looks from a few girls in class. Kurt blushed as he sat down, bringing the rose to his nose and breathing in the smell. It was lovely. He could only imagine what Sebastian had planned. He had thought the ones in his locker were the surprise. But now his mind wondered. Sebastian had something bigger planned. He couldn't wait to see what it was. He smiled in excitement as thought about what it might be. He pulled out his phone again.   
"I don't know what you're up to but I absolutely love it..Thank you.."

"More to come baby, I love you.."

"I love you too." Kurt sent, smiling wide. The next class there was another rise, and after that, another. When he walked into his last class, another entire vase sat on his desk. Kurt shook his head in disbelief. How was Sebastian doing this? He put the other three roses in the vase and set it on a back table. God, they were beautiful. He barely paid attention to his teacher as he stared at the roses almost didn't notice the small note in the roses, which he pulled out and read at the end of class.  
"Go to the auditorium after class." was all it read. Kurt smiled, sighing happily before heading to the auditorium. He walked out onstage, gasping at the sight. In each seat sat a vase of yellow rises. How could Sebastian afford this? Or pull this off? Kurt looked around in amazement. "S-Sebastian?" The auditorium stayed quiet until he heard the speakers come on, stating to play an acoustic tune. Kurt looked around, waiting for his boyfriend to appear.

And he did, walking up to Kurt as he started singing.   
"Forever can never be long enough for me  
To feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do.."

Kurt couldn't stop the huge grin that spread across his face as he watched Sebastian.

"Now that the weight has lifted  
Love has surely shifted my way

Together can never be close enough for me  
Feel like I am close enough to you  
You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you  
And you're beautiful  
Now that the wait is over  
And love and has finally shown her my way

Promise me  
You'll always be  
Happy by my side  
I promise to  
Sing to you  
When all the music dies-"

Sebastian sang.

Kurt was right earlier. He had tears falling down his face as he smiled at his boyfriend. This was so much...so sweet and just perfect.

Sebastian walked over before grabbing Kurt's hands and dropping down to one knee as he continued to sing.   
"Marry me  
Today and everyday  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Marry me.." He finished, looking up at Kurt.

Kurt's eyes went wide. Was Sebastian trying to be funny? Was he serious? His heart swelled as he looked down at him.

"Kurt..Will you marry me?" He asked, pulling out a box and opening it to reveal a beautiful ring.

Kurt gasped, tears spilling over as he squealed. "Ohmygod! Sebastian...Yes!"

Sebastian grinned, standing and scooping Kurt into his arms, spinning him around.

Kurt giggled happily. "H-how did you do all of this? God..It must've cost so much.."

"It doesn't matter..Because I love you..And you said yes!" Sebastian grinned, kissing Kurt deeply.

Kurt hummed softly. "What got you to do this..?"

"When you and I were lying in bed..I was just looking at you..And I realized..I wanted to marry you right then and there.." Sebastian said, looking down at Kurt.

Kurt's eyes glistened with tears. "I love you so much.."

"I love you too..And I know we haven't even been dating that long, but I am positive I want to spend the rest of my life with you.." Sebastian said quietly.

Kurt smiled wide. "Me too...I can't wait.."

Sebastian grinned, picking Kurt up again and kissing him passionately.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian as he kissed him back. He loved this boy more than anything.

Sebastian smiled as he set Kurt down and pulled the ring outbid the box and slipping it on the finger with his class ring.

"I-It's so beautiful.." Kurt whispered.

Sebastian smiled as a tear slipped down his cheek.

Kurt smiled wide as the tears kept coming. "I love you so much.."

"I love you too Kurt..And now, we won't have to wait for Paris..As soon as we graduate.." Sebastian smiled, leaning in to kiss Kurt again.

Kurt smiled wide as he pulled back. "Y-You're sure, right? Have you told anyone? Do you want people to know? Ohmygod..I'm so excited.."

"I want to tell everyone..I love you so much Kurt..You're so beautiful.." Sebastian said as he watched how Kurt's eyes shone in the light.

"I have to tell Mercedes!" Kurt said, giggling. "You want to come?"

"Of course.." Sebastian said softly.

Kurt pulled out his phone and called his best friend.

"Where are you white boy? The glee club is waiting for you." Mercedes said quickly as she answered.

"Shit! I forgot. I'm on my way. But I have something to tell you!" Kurt sad quickly.

"What?" Mercedes asked.

"Meet me in the hallway," Kurt said, smiling wide as he took Sebastian's hand and headed to the classroom.

Mercedes was out in the hall, tapping her foot impatiently when she saw Kurt coming .

Kurt couldn't stop smiling as he held up his hand.

"What?...What? Kurt are you serious?" she squealed as she ran over, grabbing his hand and looking at the ring. "Is this-? This can't be..This isn' it?"

Kurt bounced excitedly. "It is!"

"Ohmygod!" She practically screamed, looking between Kurt and Sebastian.

All of a sudden, the glee girls were all piling out of the classroom to figure out what was going on.  
"What is it?" Rachel asked looking up at Kurt as they all piled into the hallway.

Kurt froze for a moment, hand still in Mercedes' hand as they all gasped.

They all rushed over and started gushing over the ring, excluding Quinn, who simply walked back into the choir room.

She sighed. "That boy really needs to think this through.."

"Who needs to think what through?" Finn asked.

"That Warbler proposed to your brother..." Quinn explained.

"What?" Finn gasped, standing. Blaine's head shot up, hoping this wasn't true.

"Sorry, Blaine.." Mike said quietly.

Finn lumbered out into the hall and Blaine felt like he couldn't move. Kurt said yes..Sebastian proposed to the love of his life..And he said yes.

"What the hell?" Finn asked when he saw Kurt.

"What?" Kurt asked simply, smiling up at his brother. The smile faded as he saw the look on his face.

"Your dad is going to freak out! And do you have any idea what you're doing to Blaine?" Finn asked angrily.

Kurt's heart dropped as the hallway went dead silent at the statement.

Finn shook his head as he went back inside.  
"That's so not right.." Santana said, grabbing Brittany's hand and going to sit by Blaine.

"I-I'm gonna go.." Blaine said standing. He just wanted to be alone..he stood, walking out of the choir room to the auditorium, the tears falling at the sight of the roses. They hadn't even been dating long. What was Kurt thinking? Why was he doing this? He walked over to the piano, sitting down and wiping his eyes. He felt so stupid…

Brittany and Santana walked in after him, gasping as they saw the flowers. They slowly walked up to the stage, sitting on each side of him.

Blaine said nothing as he absently tapped at the keys of the piano, slowly building to a melody.

Brittany rubbed his back. "You should sing..Let it out.."

A year rolled down his cheek as he brought both hands up to the piano and began to play slowly.  
"When somebody loved me,  
Everything was beautiful  
Every hour we spent together lives within my heart.."  
He stopped for a moment and looked to Santana, who nodded supportively before he sang again.  
"And when he was sad,  
I was there to dry his tears  
And when he was happy,  
So was I  
When he loved me.."

The girls sat there and encouraged him. They felt so bad.

"Through the summer and the fall  
We had each other, that was all  
Just he and I together,  
Like it was meant to be..

And when he was lonely,  
I was there to comfort him  
And I knew that he loved me

So the years went by  
I stayed the same  
But he began to drift away  
I was left alone  
Still I waited for the day  
When he'd say I will always love you..

Lonely and forgotten,  
I'd never thought he'd look my way  
And he smiled at me and held me just like he used to do  
Like he loved me  
When he loved me...

When he loved me..."

He sang the last line, his voice breaking as he finally broke down.

Santana wrapped her arms around him. "How about we go get some of your clothes and you spend a night with us..?"

Blaine simply nodded, letting Santana hold him.

Brittany ran her hands through his curls. "We'll take care of you, Blainers.."

"T-Thank you.." He whispered.

"Come on," Santana said sweetly as they led him to her car.

Blaine held Santana's hand as they walked, Brittany resting her head on his shoulder.

They went to get Blaine's clothes before getting a few movies and food and headed to Brittany's house. Blaine was silent, looking down as a stray tear would fall every now and then. They went up to Britt's room and the blond pulled him close as she stroked his hair.

"I don't understand.." Blaine said quietly.

"You deserve better, Blaine.." Santana said.

"I don't want better..No one is better than Kurt..I love him..I just don't see why he would do this.." Blaine said softly.

"I don't know, sweetie. I know it hurts..But you've done everything you could and more.." San said, sitting next to him.

"I gave up everything for him..My school..My scholarship, my friends, my future..I have nothing.." Blaine whispered.

"Y-You did that for him?" Brittany asked.

"If I would've stayed in Dalton, I would have a scholarship to any school I wanted..now I'm just..Gonna end up working at the GAP for the rest of my life.." Blaine said, looking down.

"I know McKinley doesn't even begin to compare to Dalton..But you're so smart. Your grades are amazing. You could do anything.." Santana said seriously. "I know I mess around a lot and call you a hobbit and all..But youre so special.."

"I know I sound like a broken record...But..All I really want is Kurt.." Blaine said in barely a whisper. "But he's getting married..To Sebastian fucking Smythe of all people!" he said, getting angry.

"I don't know why. You're so much better. I mean look at you. You're beautiful and those abs! And you're the sweetest guy I know. You're curls are just so soft and perfect. Sebastian doesn't even compare to you," Brittany said, rubbing circles on his back.

"Well obviously I'm not good enough for Kurt.." Blaine said, sitting on the bed.

"He's being stupid. You're the best thing that happened to him. Sebastian will never love him like you.." Santana said.

"Well..he does love him..I could see that.." Blaine said quietly.

"But he's not you." Brittany added.

"And Kurt's happy with him.." Blaine said.

Santana sighed. "We need to find you a man.."

"What?" Blaine asked, looking to the Latina.

"You need a rebound. Someone to help you get over Kurt. Or you'll just drive yourself crazy," Santana explained.

"I-I don't know Santana.." Blaine said, looking down.

"Why not?" Santana asked.

"I don't want to make someone else feel bad,," Blaine said.

"Then just find a slut." Brittany said simply.

Blaine scrunched his face. "That's not my thing..I like sweet romance..."

"You're Impossible Anderson,,You're the sexiest piece of gay ass in this town. You can't stay hung up on Kurt.." Santana said.

Blaine blushed. "Thanks..But that's so not true.."

"Well all I've seen so far is Kurt, The Meerkat, and Jocky McHideInTheCloset. So yes, you are the hottest." Santana said smiling.

Blaine gave a small smile. "But basically you just said there's like no gay guys. So how would I find a guy if I wanted to?"

"Well weren't there some at Dalton? Isn't that supposed to be some gay sanctuary?" Santana asked.

"No. It just has a strict rule against bullying. But I mean, yeah there has to be some," Blaine said.

"Well there you go." Santana smiled, crossing her legs and smiling smugly.

"I wouldn't even know what to do.."

"You've got this Blaine..I have an idea..Tomorrow, we're going to take you out.." Santana said.

Brittany bounced excitedly. "We'll help find a dolphin for you!"

"You guys..I appreciate it, but I'm not sure if I'm ready.." Blaine said.

"Then we'll just get you all dressed up and looking hot. We'll have fun and dance. But you don't have to find someone. Just have fun," Santana said.

Blaine gave a weak smile before nodding. "Okay.."

"It'll be fun!" Britt giggled happily. "You should invite your old friends!"

"I will.." Blaine smiled, feeling a bit better.

"Good! So what should we do first?" Britt asked.

"Let's watch a movie. What do you have Britt?" Santana asked.

"Anything Disney. Lord Tubbington loves it. Umm and a bunch of Romcoms."

Blaine made a face, looking down.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked.

"I guess I'm just not really in a mood for anything romantic right now.." Blaine said quietly.

"I'm sure I have horror downstairs. Want to watch those?"

"That works." Blaine said, giving a weak smile.

Britt ran down and grabbed a few and put the newest Nightmare On Elm Street in.

Blaine sighed contentedly. This was much better.

Blaine laid between the two girls, who were both holding his hand.

"Thank you guys for this.." He said softly, later on into the movie.

Brittany cuddled closer, kissing his cheek. "I'm glad you came.."

"We wouldn't have let you say no," Santana chuckled.

Blaine's smile faded. "I don't know what to do when I see him.."

"Do you want to talk to him at all?" Brittany asked.

"He wants to be my friend..But..I don't know.." Blaine said quietly.

"Give it time. You have to do what's going to help you," Santana said sweetly.

"But..I love him..I don't want to make him unhappy..And he always says I'm his best friend.." Blaine whispered.

"You deserve to be happy too," Britt said.

"I know it sounds bad right now..But I really care about his happiness more than mine.." Blaine sighed.

"I understand. When I'm mad at Lord Tubbington for smoking or reading my diary, and I'm not talking to him, I still want him to be happy," Britt said seriously.

Blaine have a small smile. "Yeah.."

"We just don't want you to torture yourself to make him happy..." Santana said. "You've been through enough. You don't need that too."

"But..I still love him.." Blaine said.

"I know..But sometimes we have to give that up.." Brittany said quietly, looking up at Santana.

Blaine swallowed hard, looking down.

"It's going to be hard. But we'll be here for you," the blonde said softly.

Blaine nodded as he felt the tears creeping up again.

Britt ran her fingers through his curls, trying to calm him.

"I-I'm sorry.." Blaine whispered.

"For what?" Santana asked.

"I just..I feel like I'm just..Like I shouldn't feel like this.." Blaine said.

The Latina looked down. "That's why I won't let myself think about feelings. It hurts too much when it ends.."

Blaine nodded, as Brittany looked down. "Not always..." She said softly.

Santana sighed. "I just don't see the need to set myself up for disappointment. I've never seen a relationship that lasted."

Brittany bit her lip as Blaine rested his head on Santana's shoulder.

The blonde looked up at the Latina. People thought she was stupid. She would admit that things could be difficult for her. But this, how much she loved Santana, was something she was absolutely positive of.

Santana looked over at Brittany before looking down again.

Blaine tried to ignore the weird tension in the room. That was something for them to figure out. Right now, he just had to focus on getting over Kurt..which seemed impossible..No matter how many times he thought about it, he couldn't wrap his was around the fact that Kurt was engaged. Kurt was always so level headed. He wanted to wait for that. He wanted to go to school before getting married and starting a family. Oh god. That was not an image he needed. Kurt and Sebastian with a little boy or girl. It tore him apart to think of that. He wasn't even aware of the tears in his eyes before he felt Brittany wiping them away.  
"I-I'm sorry..I just..he's engaged...What is Sebastian giving Kurt that I couldn't..?"

"I have no idea.." Santana sighed.

"I gave him everything I could...I...I really thought he'd be...my first and last..." Blaine said in barely a whisper.

"I know Blaine.." Brittany said quietly.

He curled up on his side, letting the tears fall. "H-How do you do it, Santana?"

"Do what?" Santana asked.

"Keep yourself from not feeling these things.."

"It's easy really..Just don't think about consequences..Feelings..Just think of yourself.." Santana shrugged.

Blaine thought for a moment. "I don't really ever do that..I'm always thinking of other people.."

"Well there's your problem.." Santana said coldly.

Blaine looked down and sighed. He'd never be able to do that, not that he really wanted to.

"You need to start thinking about what you want..What do you want Blaine?" Santana asked, looking at the depressed boy.

"Kurt.." he said quietly.

"Other than that..."

"I don't know.." Blaine sighed. "I'm going to be stuck here in Lima. New York won't want me now. I don't know what to do anymore.."

"Well work for what you want Blaine..You were amazing in West Side Story..You could get into NYADA or Juilliard like that.." Santana said, snapping.

"I just don't see why they would want someone who left Dalton for a public school. I like McKinley and all. But I'm trying to think like them. They won't want me.."

"What's your GPA?" She asked.

"It was a 4.2..But I've been slacking off a little since we broke up.." Blaine admitted sheepishly.

"Well then pick it back up..Then you can get in!" Brittany smiled.

Blaine gave a soft smile. "Thank you..both of you.."

"You're welcome Blaine..." Santana said as Brittany kissed his cheek.

"We should go skinny dipping!" Brittany said excitedly. "I have a hot tub out back!"

"W-What?" Blaine asked.

"Skinny dipping! It's fun!" Brittany smiled.

"Unless you're scared," Santana chuckled.

"I'm not scared.." Blaine defended.

Santana stood, lifting her shirt and throwing it aside. "Then strip."

Blaine blushed, but stood as well, pulling his shirt off.

"Oohhh! Nice abs!" Brittany smiled, doing the same.

"Didn't expect that," Santana said as she admired. "Nice, Anderson."

Blaine wrapped his arms around his stomach, a bit self-consciously. "Yeah.." He giggled.

"You don't have to be nervous. It's not like we've never seen a dick before," Santana laughed as Blaine blushed.

"Yeah..Well, only one person's ever seen my..That..Before.." Blaine said, looking down.

"Blaine, it's okay." Britt said softly. "We aren't going to do anything. It's just fun to not have the bathing suit. And you'll be seeing us too."

"I know..I guess I'm just self-conscious.." Blaine said quietly.

"Boy, you have no reason to be with that body," Santana said as she slid her jeans down.

Blaine blushed, giggling softly as he did the same.

Britt followed before taking her bra and boy-shorts off. They all got undressed, Blaine still feeling a bit insecure as they walked out back.

The girls sighed as the heat surrounded them.  
"I've missed this.." Santana said, smiling to herself.

"You two do this often?" Blaine asked.

"Not lately. But we usually do," Brittany answered.

Blaine nodded, leaning back and closing his eyes.

"Do you like it?" the blonde asked.

"It feels amazing.." Blaine sighed.

"Good," Britt said happily before disappearing under the water to get her hair wet.

"So what do I say to Kurt next time I see him?" Blaine asked Santana.

"What do you want to say?" the Latina asked.

"That I'm over him..And I don't need him..But that's not true.."

"Well. Do you think you could pretend to be? Maybe if he thought it, it would be easier on you.."

"Maybe.." Blaine said softly.

"Tell him you found someone new," Santana suggested. "I bet he'd hate that thought."

"But I haven't.." Blaine said, oblivious to what Santana was trying to do.

"He doesn't know that," Santana said, rolling her eyes. "He'll get jealous."

"Why would I want to make him jealous?"

"It's fun," she said simply. "It makes me feel better about myself when I do it."

Blaine bit his lip. He didn't see how making Kurt upset would make him feel better.

"You won't upset him. It will show him that you don't need him. Even if you think you do." she said as if she could read his mind.

Blaine nodded. "Okay.."

"You're gonna be okay," Britt said softly.

"Thank you guys.." Blaine said softly.

"You're welcome," Britt said. "I've always wanted a dolphin best friend."

Blaine giggled lightly. "Well now you do.."

Brittany wrapped her arms around Blaine's chest as rested her head against his curls. "I love your hair.."

Blaine smiled, feeling more comfortable with the cheerleaders. "I hate it."

"Why?" Santana asked. "It's gorgeous."

"My curls..They're so hard to handle."

"Have you tried mousse?" Britt asked.

"I use gel..Haven't tried that.." Blaine said, thinking.

"I'm doing your hair tomorrow!" Brittany said smiling wide.

"How?" Blaine asked,

"Curly but tamed."

Blaine smiled. "This should be fun.."

"Very!" the blonde smiled. "What do you think about heading back upstairs and relaxing? You can help us pick out outfits for tomorrow.."

"Sounds good.." Blaine grinned.

"Britt, you still have that bottle in your room?" Santana asked.

"Bottle?" Blaine asked.

"Tequila," Britt explained. "I think we have a little over half left.

"Good!" Santana grinned.

"It's Tequila Rose. Tastes like strawberries," Brittany added.

Blaine grinned. "Awesome."

"I didn't think you'd agree so easily. I'm impressed," Santana smiled.

"Well I think I could use a drink today.." Blaine sighed.

Santana stood up and stretched, causing Britt's eyes to roam her body.  
"Come on then," Santana smiled as she climbed out of the water. They went upstairs and changed into some comfortable clothes.

Britt pulled out the bottle and handed it to Blaine. "You get to go first."

Blaine examined the bottle for a moment before opening it and taking a swig. He shivered at the burn as the alcohol traveled down his throat and rasped before passing it to Santana.

Santana took a sip with ease, as did Brittany. The Latina got up and headed to Britt's closet to go through her clothes.

"What are you guys going to wear?" Blaine asked.

"Not sure," Santana sighed, pulling out a skirt and low cut top. Britt looked up at the other girl. "Keep the top but switch to the red skirt.."

"Done." Santana smiled.

Britt smiled as Santana sat back down. The blonde slipped into the closet and shut the door as she tried on an outfit. When she opened the door, she was wearing a form fitting purple halter dress with the back and sides cut out with a beautiful pair of pumps. She leaned against the door, arching her back as she lifted a leg and rested it against the door frame.  
"What do you think?"

"Holy shit Brittany." Blaine grinned.

"I-Uh..I like that.." Santana said.

Britt smiled wide, turning so her back was showing as she gave her ass a little shake. She giggled as she changed back into her pajamas. "I think I'll wear it."

"You should!" Blaine grinned.

Britt smiled, taking another sip from the tequila. They all say there, talking and drinking until Blaine was feeling giddy, and they finished the bottle.

Britt laughed as she saw how red Blaine's face was. "You're a cute drunk!"

"It's the Asian in him." Santana scoffed, making Blaine snort.

Brittany giggled. "Too bad there aren't more people. We love Truth or Dare!"

"Who says we still can't play?" Santana winked.

"Why do I feel like I'm about to regret this?" Blaine chuckled.

"It'll be fun!" Brittany grinned.

"I'll go first!" Santana grinned. "Blaine. Truth or dare?"

"Hmmm..Dare!" Blaine slurred.

Santana smiled, deciding to go with the less embarrassing one. "Let Brittany spank you!"

"What?" Blaine said, laughing loudly.

"You heard me," Santana giggled. "Bend over!"

Blaine blushed furiously, but laughed, doing as Santana said.

Brittany shook her head as she smiled, bringing her hand down hard against Blaine's ass.

Blaine jumped, giggling. "Okay!" He laughed, sitting back down.

"You have a nice ass.." Britt slurred slightly. "Your turn!"

"Okay..Santana..Truth? Or dare.." Blaine grinned.

"Dare!" Santana smiled.

"Alright.." Blaine said, winking at Britt. "Do a strip tease."

Santana smiled, standing and slowly swaying her beautifully curved body to the faint music Brittany had playing. Brittany bit her lip as she watched the beautiful girl in front of her. Santana slowly stripped removing her shirt, with no bra beneath, and shorts before giggling and gathering her clothes. Santana grinned before looking back at Blaine. "Sorry Britt. Blaine, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Blaine said again, biting his lip.

Santana raised an eyebrow. "Let one of us give you a hickey. Or both of us."

"Why not? Both.." Blaine said chuckling.

The girls smiled devilishly, leaning in one on each side and sucking the skin over his neck into their mouths, biting lightly. Blaine gasped. That actually felt really good, considering they were girls and he was gay. He moaned softly, his eyes fluttering closed. Britt brought her hand up, pulling Blaine's head back by his curls as they left a dark bruise on each side of his neck. Blaine groaned softly, another moan escaping his lips as Brittany pulled his hair. They pulled back, grinning. "Well you seemed to have enjoyed yourself," Santana smirked.

"It felt good.." Blaine smiled shrugging.

"Alright. Your turn again," Santana said.

Britt. Truth or dare?" Blaine asked.

"I'll start with truth," She said simply.

"What is the dirtiest thing you've ever done?" Blaine said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, that would depend on your definition of dirty. But since it's you asking...I would say...A threesome with a guy and girl." She answered.

"Who?" Blaine asked.

She looked up, hoping Santana wouldn't get mad. "Santana and Puck.."

"But that was a really long time ago." Santana said quickly.

"Yeah.." Britt said quietly. "Blaine..Truth or dare?"

"Hmm.. Dare." He smiled. He didn't usually take dares, so he wanted to get his fill.

"Lay down on your back, naked, and let us put ice on you. You have to stay still for as long as you can.."

"Seriously?" Blaine asked, looking at the blonde.

"You chose dare," She giggled. "If you have to, you can keep your boxers on."

"Okay." Blaine said, standing up and stripping.

Britt went and got some ice out of the freezer and placed the cubes on his chest, abs and up and down his arms and legs.

"Holy fuck! That's cold!" Blaine shivered.

"I think it feels good," Britt smiled.

"True.." Blaine said as the ice started to melt.

He, surprisingly, stayed still until it melted and dried off before turning to Santana. "Truth or dare."

"Hmm..How about truth?" Santana said, looking at Britt.

"I won't ask for details..But..Have you ever been in love..?" Blaine asked.

"I..Well..Yeah..Yeah I have.." She said, looking down.

"Your turn.." Blaine said, not pressing for more.

"Truth or dare Britt?" Santana said softly.

"Dare.." Britt said, trying to avoid Santana's eyes.

"I dare you to..switch clothes with Blaine."

Britt giggled. "Bra and all?"

"Yes!" Santana smiled.

Britt started to take her clothes off and handed them to Blaine.

Blaine did the same and started changing. "This does not look good on me.." Blaine laughed.

Santana chuckled. "I don't know. It's kind of hot."

Blaine just laughed harder, smoothing down the booty shorts.

Britt looked back at Santana. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." She said.

"Give Blaine a lap dance.."

Blaine giggled. "Come on then!"

Santana faced away from Blaine, taking her shirt off slowly so she was in only her short shorts. She placed a hand on each side of Blaine's legs as she rolled her body over him, barely brushing over his lap. Blaine watched Santana. She really beautiful. He could appreciate the beauty of a woman even though he wasn't attracted to any. Santana leaned back, resting her head on Blaine's shoulders as she continued to dance for him. She sighed, mad at herself for not getting any reaction from Blaine, as she sat back down in her spot and pulled her shirt on. "Blaine, truth or dare?"

"Truth." He said coolly.

"How often do you masturbate?" The Latina asked.

"W-What? Oh god..Um..N-Not often..Well..Not a lot.." Blaine stammered. "A-A good bit..Its healthy.."

Brittany giggled. "No need to be embarrassed. Everyone does it. Unless you're a prude like Rachel."

Blaine couldn't help but laugh. "True.."

"I'm out of ideas.." Britt sighed.

"Me too.." Blaine added.

"Well..I have one more question..For Blaine.." Santana said.

"What is it?" Blaine asked.

"Do you swallow?" She asked, trying to bite back a smile at his reaction.

Blaine's jaw dropped,"I uh..Yeah..I do."

"Hot!" Britt chuckled before giving a small yawn.

"You guys tired?" Blaine asked.

Brittany shrugged. "I'm just thinking too much."

"About?" Blaine asked.

"It really doesn't matter anymore.." Britt said quietly.

Blaine frowned. "Let's go cuddle."

Britt smiled softly. "Can I be in the middle?"

"Of course." Santana said softly.

Brittany smiled wide as she cuddled up between them. They all snuggled under the sheets, Santana holding Brittany and Brittany holding Blaine. Britt waited until Santana was sleeping before she spoke softly. "Blaine? Are you still awake..?"

"Mhmm..He hummed, looking back at Brittany.

She looked down. "I don't know what to do.."

"About?" Blaine asked, turning over.

"I-I know I'm not as...smart as most people...But I know how I feel..I love Santana."

"Have you talked to her about it?" Blaine asked.

"I try. She doesn't like feelings.." Britt whispered.

"I've noticed.." Blaine sighed.

"Do you think you could help me with something..?"

"Anything.." Blaine whispered.

"Bring a hot straight friend tomorrow.."

"Really? I could do that.." Blaine said.

"It's the only way I can get her attention. The dress obviously didn't work." Britt sighed.

"I think you looked great.." Blaine said softly.

"Thank you.." Britt said quietly. "You know. If you weren't a dolphin, I'd be so into you."

"Thanks Britt.." Blaine smiled.

She ran her fingers through Blaine's curls. "You're welcome. You're really amazing.."

Blaine sighed softly, suddenly remembering how Kurt used to run his fingers through his hair.

"Are you okay?" Britt asked.

"Yeah..Just..Still thinking about Kurt.." Blaine said quietly.

Britt ran her hands down his back and pulled him close. "I'm sorry he did this to you Blaine..You deserve more.."

"But..He's perfect.." Blaine said, closing his eyes.

"You'll find someone that will treat you better..how you deserve to be treated.."

"Well it doesn't seem like it now.."

"I know honey. But it takes time. It will get easier though," she said softy.

Blaine nodded before sniffing. He didn't see how this would get better. He felt like his world was falling apart..

"Try to get some rest. You'll need it for tomorrow."

Blaine nodded again, cuddling up to Brittany.

Britt kissed his cheek before sighing softly. "Goodnight Blainers."

"Goodnight Britt.." He said before they both fell asleep.

The next morning, they all showered and got dressed. Britt smiled as Blaine let her do his hair. She used mousse so his curls were still soft but not frizzy.  
"What do you think?" she asked as he looked in the mirror.

"I like it!" he grinned.

"Good! Now..I know you'll try to object to this...But just trust me and at least try it.." the blonde said, grabbing a pair of jeans from her closet. "They're short on me so they should be perfect."

"So..Girl jeans?" Blaine asked, taking them from her.

"Yup! You'll see what I mean when you put them on." Britt smiled as she smoothed out her Cheerio uniform.

Blaine shrugged, pulling on the jeans.

When he finished, the blonde's eyes went wide. "I love it!"

Santana gave his ass a little smack. "You have to wear those!"

Blaine blushed. "Really?" he asked, looking down at them.

"Go to the mirror and look at your ass," the Latina said.

Blaine did just that, looking over his shoulder at how the jeans hugged him. "Oh my god.."

"Hot, right?" Brittany giggled.

Blaine just laughed. "I like them.."

"Good! You can keep them." Britt said, smiling as she grabbed her stuff for school.

"Alright.." Blaine grinned, looking in the mirror again. "Oh shit..The hickeys.." Blaine said, examining his neck.

"You'll be okay," Santana chuckled.

Blaine just sighed, grabbing his bag.

Santana drove them to school. "Want us to walk you to class?"

"Sure.." He smiled, walking with the girls.

They took him to his first class and Britt gave him a piece of paper. "Text us if you need anything."

"Thanks.." He smiled. Ever since he and Kurt broke up, he hadn't really had time to become better friends with people..He was glad Brittany and Santana were here. When he got inside he found out that there was another class coming in with them this morning, and to his discontent, Kurt walked in with them.

Kurt froze when he saw Blaine. He had been so excited yesterday, he hadn't thought about Blaine being in glee club when he showed Mercedes the ring. He was happy with Sebastian. But he felt horrible for making Blaine run out of the classroom again. He didn't know if he should go apologize or even if Blaine wanted to talk.

Blaine kept his eyes down and Kurt realized that he spent so much time thinking, there was only one open seat left..Next to Blaine.. Kurt sighed, slowly walking over and sitting down.  
"Hey.." he said quietly.

"Hi." Blaine said back, keeping his eyes on his book.

"I-I'm sorry a-about yesterday.."

"It's fine. Congratulations." Blaine said curtly, still not looking up.

"Umm..Thanks.." Kurt said, looking back at his desk.

"Mhm." Blaine said, fighting the tears he knew were coming with everything he had.

Kurt rested his head in his hands, not knowing what to say. They sat there in silence, Kurt not knowing what to say, and Blaine not having enough courage to say what he wanted to say.

Kurt glanced over again and gave a shaky breath.  
"Well...At least you found someone..." he said quietly, hoping it was someone better than him. Blaine deserved it.

"What?" Blaine asked, finally looking over.

"You have hickeys on your neck.." Kurt pointed out. "You never even let me do that.."

"O-Oh..Yeah." Blaine said shifting in his chair again.

"Good for you.." Kurt said quietly, trying to sound happy for him. He didn't know why it hurt him in a way. But it was good Blaine was with someone else.

Blaine bit his lip, looking down. He didn't like lying to Kurt..But he had to convince Kurt and himself that he didn't need him. "Thanks.." Blaine said softly.

Kurt nodded. "You deserve it.."

Blaine gave a weak smile as he resisted the urge to grab Kurt's hand. "I really am happy for you Kurt..If you're happy.." Well that was only half a lie..

Kurt looked over at Blaine, completely shocked. "R-Really..?"

"I just want you to be happy.." Blaine said quietly.

"I am.." Kurt said. "And I want the same for you, Blaine."

Blaine nodded, fiddling with his pencil.

Kurt gave a small smile before turning forward as class started.

Blaine could barely pay attention to the lesson a with Kurt sitting next to him. He looked so beautiful..And he said he was happy..How could he be happy with Sebastian? Kurt did the same, but was better at pretending to pay attention. He couldn't stop wondering who was putting those marks on Blaine. Who was touching his Blaine? He stopped himself quickly. He wasn't his Blaine anymore. He never would be again. He couldn't help but feel a bit disgusted as he pictured some random guy sucking on Blaine's neck. Disgusted and a little..Jealous? No. He couldn't be jealous. That was ridiculous. He had nothing to be jealous about. But then again they were each other's firsts. They would always have that. He was happy with Sebastian. But he couldn't deny that he'd always have that with his ex. Kurt looked over at Blaine, who looked just plain distressed. Then he noticed his outfit. The way his shirt clung to his chest and abs. The way he did his hair. It was so beautiful. His tight jeans...that were undoubtedly girl's jeans. But they were so tight. Blaine was probably doing it for whoever had marked his neck. Why hadn't Blaine ever dressed like that for him? Kurt groaned, letting his head fall against the desk. Kurt shouldn't be noticing these things. And he shouldn't be so pissed about the marks on his neck either. He had messed everything up with Blaine. And he was now with Sebastian. They were happy and getting married. That's right..He and Sebastian were getting married. They would move to Paris and be happy together. But why did Blaine look so upset if he had a new boyfriend? Kurt pulled out a sheet of paper, quickly scratching something down before tossing it on Blaine's desk.  
He looked up before opening it.  
"What's his name?" it read in blue ink.

"Who?" Blaine wrote, not wanting to talk about it. He pulled out his phone and texted Santana.  
"Kurt is asking who did this to my neck. He thinks I'm with someone. He wants a name.."

"Just tell him you're not official yet so you'd rather not say." Santana replied.

"Your boyfriend?" Kurt wrote.

Blaine sighed as he put his phone away. "I never said I had one.."

"Sorry, I just assumed.."

"Don't be sorry..You didn't know.."

"Well who are you..I don't have the right word..Talking to?" Kurt wrote.

"I don't even know if it's that. He's just some guy from Dalton. I was upset and needed a distraction I guess.." Blaine passed the note back, instantly regretting it.

Kurt swallowed hard as he read the note. He wouldn't let Kurt give him a hickey but he let some random guy, whose name he couldn't even remember give him two?

Blaine bit his lip as he saw the emotions on Kurt's face. Why did Kurt care? And more importantly, why did he want Kurt to care?

"Just don't throw yourself around like you don't matter..You deserve more than that.." Kurt wrote, tossing the note back.

"Why? It's not like my life is going anywhere now. I don't see why I should care."

"Don't say that. And I care about you..I don't want to see you do that to yourself.."

"Why..? You have Sebastian to worry about now..I don't think he'd like you worrying about your ex.." Blaine wrote, biting back tears.

"Because we've been through too much to act like we never happened.."

"I don't want to pretend it didn't..You were the best thing that had happened to me...But I need to give that. I'll find a way. You're getting married, Kurt..."

"I know Blaine..But that doesn't mean I don't care about you anymore.." Kurt wrote back.

Blaine sighed. "As much as I hate to say it, I need time. I won't be able to get better if I think about you caring and stuff. I don't want to lose you. But in order to have you in my life, I have to somehow get over you. I just don't know how to do that."

"So..Do you want to just ignore each other?" Kurt wrote, biting his lip.

"I don't know..I don't know anything anymore. Seeing you with Sebastian kills me. I still don't understand. And now there's a ring on your finger..I tried giving you a ring..I guess it wasn't good enough…I just..I don't know what to do." Blaine passed the note back before grabbing his stuff and leaving the classroom. The teacher tried stopping him but Blaine just left. He couldn't stay in there anymore. He went to the nearest bathroom and slid down the wall. He didn't know what to do. Where had he gone wrong? What did he do to send him into Sebastian's arms? Was he not good enough in bed? That's where it started, right? Or was he just not good enough at all? Maybe Kurt wanted someone that was still at Dalton. Someone who would do something with their life. Sebastian was a well-known trust fund baby. He could support them both for as long as they wanted. Blaine's family had money, but not compared to Sebastian. He knew Kurt wasn't like that. But it couldn't hurt. They could do so much more together. Sebastian could buy him so much more. He hated thinking about Kurt that way. But it was true. Sebastian could do more than Blaine. Blaine felt like nothing compared to Sebastian..He was probably better in bed.. He had more money..And he had Kurt..Blaine couldn't hold a candle to the warbler. If he would've stayed at Dalton...maybe he'd still have Kurt. If he had gone to the coffee shop that day..Kurt wouldn't have gone to that damn hotel. But he couldn't change anything now..He stood, wiping his tears and washing his face before turning around to see Kurt.  
"Kurt.." He gasped, looking down to hide his red eyes.

"Blaine..." Kurt said, sitting down on his knees. He reached out to grab Blaine's hand but stopped.

"Please...Just don't.." Blaine said quietly.

"I hate seeing you like this..I don't know what to do.."

Blaine couldn't hold back the questions that were eating at his brain any longer.  
"Tell me why? What did I do? Was I not paying enough attention to you? Was I bad in bed? W-Was I not taking you shopping enough? Is it because I'm not in Dalton anymore and my life is going nowhere? Just..Just tell me why..."

Kurt gasped, tears stinging his eyes as he looked at Blaine. "I've told you that you did nothing wrong. Blaine, you did everything right. I didnt care if you were at Dalton or here. And you know you can get into any college. In...bed..Blaine, you were so sweet and romantic. Then other times just completely hot.." He said, swallowing hard. "And honestly I can't believe you'd ask me if you didn't buy enough for me..Yes, I fucked up. But I am not a slut!" his voice was barely a whisper as the tears streamed down his face. Kurt couldn't believe Blaine would asked that. He had loved Blaine. He got up and stormed out of the bathroom.

"Kurt! No! I didn't mean it like that..Please!" Blaine said, standing and running out after Kurt.

"That's exactly what you said, Blaine!" Kurt cried out through his tears.

"But that's not what I meant!" Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's wrist on his good arm.

"What else could you have meant?" Kurt asked, looking down.

"I just..Kurt..Sebastian is just so well off..A-And I know you're not like that..You're not a..A slut..But..God, just look at that ring Kurt..And all of those roses..I can't help but feel like I could've done more for you.." Blaine said, looking into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt shook his head. "Yeah, those things are nice. But that's not what matters to me..I dont know how it happened or why. But that night with him..Something happened. And no, it wasn't the sex. He showed a different side of him and I dont know..There was something there. I hate what I did to you. But Blaine, you have to believe me when I say you did nothing wrong. It's never been about money or anything else besides what I feel inside." he looked up at Blaine's neck. "Besides..You seem to have found someone. He must be special. You never let me give you hickeys..."

Blaine sighed. "There is no someone..Brittany Santana and I were playing truth or dare..And they gave me this..Not a guy.."

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "B-But you said.."

"I know what I said..Santana told me to tell you that to make you jealous..Santana said it would make me feel better..It really just made me feel really shitty.." Blaine said, ashamed.

"Really? Blaine, she can't even deal with admitting her feelings with Britt." Kurt sighed. "And..It sort of worked.."

"Really?" Blaine asked looking up at Kurt.

"Yeah.." Kurt said quietly. "I mean, you never let me do it. And I thought some random guy did that..I didn't understand.."

Blaine looked down. "Well now you know.."

"I was serious though.."

"About?" Blaine asked.

"You deserving more and not being with some random guy. I guess it's really none of my business..But you're worth more than that.."

"Thanks Kurt..But I feel like that's all I deserve at this point.." Blaine said quietly.

"Why?" Kurt asked as his tears finally stopped.

"I just feel like..Since I couldn't keep you..I don't want another real relationship.." Blaine said timidly.

"Blaine, you didn't do anything. I did. I don't know how to get you to see that it was all me. I'm the one that ruined it..You didn't do anything wrong.."

"I'm always going to Blame myself Kurt..That's just how I am.." Blaine said shrugging.

Kurt shook his head as he reached up to cup Blaine's cheek. He looked into his eyes before speaking. "You need to stop. You were nothing short of amazing. You still are. You, Blaine Anderson, are worth so much and you will find the one for you."

Blaine resisted the urge to turn his head and kiss Kurt's palm. He looked up at the engaged boy with those big, sad eyes. "Really?"

"Yes," Kurt said seriously. "It will happen for you."

A tear slipped from Blaine's eye. "Thank you Kurt.."

Kurt nodded. "I know it hurts right now. But even if you decide not to talk to me for months, I will always be here if you need to talk, Blaine. You have my number. You can always call for a friend. And I am positive that you will get into some ridiculously amazing school and continue to excel. You're amazing and always will be."

Blaine nodded as more tears slipped from his eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Kurt asked softly.

"Just..No one's ever believed in me.." Blaine whispered.

"I've always believed in you. I always will. I don't know why you don't think much of yourself. I sorta..feel like I failed. I wish you could see how smart and amazing you are.."

"I did when we were together.." Blaine admitted.

"Just because we aren't together doesn't mean I stopped believing in you. I still see all the things that made me love you. You're still that amazing guy. You haven't changed, Blaine."

Blaine looked up at Kurt. "You're just saying that.."

Kurt sighed. "Why would I do that? I don't like seeing you cry. But I'm not going to lie to you. I did that enough. You need to see how amazing you are. You won't be happy until you do."

"It's just kind of hard for me I guess.." Blaine said quietly.

"I know," Kurt said softly. "But I'm not lying. If there was such thing as perfect, it would be you."

Blaine blushed before looking down and seeing the heart on Kurt's cast. "What about Sebastian?.."

"Honestly, I think he's the one for me. We have everything planned out after graduation. But that doesn't mean I'll ever forget about you. You were my first. You'll always be part of me.." Kurt explained, trying not to smile too much as he thought of their plans.

Blaine nodded, looking up. "I'm glad you're happy.."

"Thank you.." Kurt said softly.

"We should..Probably get back to class.."

Kurt nodded. "I really don't want to. But you're right."

"Neither do I.." Blaine sighed. "I think I'm just gonna go home.."

"Lucky. I wish I could.."

"Why can't you?" Blaine asked.

"Can't go home. You know my dad..And I have nowhere else to go." Kurt sighed.

"I could..Give you a ride to Dalton if you want..You could go sit in the senior commons..Go see Sebastian.." Blaine said looking up at Kurt.

Kurt looked up with surprise. "That's sweet, Blaine..But I'll be okay. I don't really want to sit around alone."

"Alright..Call if you need anything?" Blaine said.

Kurt nodded. "I'll probably just go to that park. I'll be okay. You can call too..If you need anything.."

"Alright.." Blaine said softly. "I'll see you later Kurt.."

"Bye, Blaine.."

Blaine gave Kurt a little wave before walking down the hall.

Kurt sighed as he watched Blaine leave. He looked down at the ring on his finger, deciding it was for the best. He pulled out his phone and texted Sebastian.   
"Hey..I think I'm gonna go. You coming by today?

""Why are you leaving? I'll come get you. You don't have a ride."

"I'll walk..I had a talk with Blaine. I just don't feel like going to class."

"I'm coming to get you, you're not walking."

"You're at Dalton. Sebastian, you don't need to miss anymore school because of me."

"I just checked myself out, I'm coming. I love you."

Kurt sighed, going outside to sit on a bench to wait. "I love you too."

A little while later, a red mustang pulled up next to him. "Hey gorgeous. Need a ride?"

Kurt got chills when he heard the amazingly sexy voice. "Hmm..I don't know..." he said playfully.

"Come on.." Sebastian said, resting his arm on the window.

Kurt smiled as he got in the car. "Thanks for coming to get me.."

"You're welcome love..You want to go to my place for a while? I have something I'm working on." Sebastian said as he drove off.

"Sounds good. What is it?" Kurt asked.

"Just a painting." The taller boy said softly.

"Okay," Kurt said, scooting closer to Sebastian and sighing softly.

Sebastian wrapped his arm around Kurt, kissing the top of his head as they drove home.

Kurt held his hand out and stared at the shining ring. "Hey Sebastian.."

"Yeah babe?"

"Do you want to...come over for dinner on Saturday? So we could tell dad and Carole together.."

"You're gonna tell your dad?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt looked down. "I thought you wanted to tell people.."

"I do..I just..You know how your dad is.." Sebastian said, squeezing Kurt's hand.

Kurt just shrugged as he looked out the window.

"We can tell him baby.." Sebastian said, looking at Kurt.

"Okay.."

"What are you thinking?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt sighed. "I'm exhausted. It's been a long morning.."

"Well you can lay in my bed..I'll put on soft music and I'll paint." Sebastian said, lifting Kurt's hand and kissing his knuckles.

Kurt nodded. "Okay."

"I love you Kurt.." Sebastian said to his fiancé.

"I love you too," Kurt said softly. They drove for a while before pulling into the empty house and Sebastian leading Kurt upstairs. Kurt laid on the very comfortable and huge bed and yawned. "What are you painting?"

Sebastian changed into some paint covered sweatpants going without a shirt as he spread a plastic tarp on the floor. "You'll see.." He smiled.

Kurt closed his eyes, not bothering in pressing the subject.

Sebastian pulled out his canvas, turning on some soft music and getting out his paint before continuing his work.

Kurt hummed softly to the music, trying not to fall asleep. He was shocked that Sebastian hadn't even wondered what he and Blaine had talked about. But then again, he didn't even know if he wanted to talk about it.

Sebastian looked over his easel at Kurt. "You okay babe?" He said softly.

"Yeah," Kurt said quietly.

"Something's on your mind babe.." Sebastian said seriously.

Kurt shrugged. "I know..It's just..I don't know.."

"Talk to me beautiful.." Sebastian said, setting his brush down.

"It's just...We can't have a conversation without one of us or both of us crying.." Kurt said quietly.

"Who?" Sebastian asked, walking to sit on the bed.

"Blaine..."

Sebastian was quiet for a second. "What happened?"

"We were passing notes in class. I wanted to apologize for upsetting him yesterday. Then he got upset and left class. So I went after him. He asked why he wasn't good enough for me. But I told him that wasn't it. Then I thought he was trying to call me a slut so I cried and ran out. But then he came after me and said that's not what he meant. Then was talking about how worthless he is and got upset. So I talked him out of that. It was just a bunch of tears.." Kurt explained, staring at the ceiling.

"He called you a slut?" Sebastian asked, gaining a defensive tone.

Kurt shook his head. "No. I thought he did. But it's not what he meant."

"What did he say?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt sighed. "He was asking me why I left him for you...If he wasn't good enough in bed..If he didn't give me enough attention..If it was because he's not at Dalton anymore..Or...If he didn't take me shopping enough.."

Sebastian bit his lip, clenching his fist. "So he thinks you're with me for my money?"

"He didn't mean it towards you. Blaine doesn't think much of himself. So he thinks about all the ways he thinks you could be better than him. I cried and ran out, telling him I wasn't a slut and it isn't about money. So..I explained to him it wasn't about sex. But something that night with you just..something happened. And he apologized and stuff."

Sebastian relaxed, sighing softly as he grabbed Kurt's good hand. "How did you feel about it?"

"About what?" Kurt asked.

"About your conversation.."

"Better. He told me he was glad I'm happy. And even offered to bring me to Dalton.."

"Good.." Sebastian said, running his thumb over Kurt's ring.

"You don't need to worry.." Kurt said softly. "I just didn't want to go back to class."

Sebastian nodded, bending down to kiss Kurt's forehead.

"When can I know what you're painting?"

"You can see now if you'd like.." Sebastian said, giving a small smile. "I usually don't like showing it before it's done but, I'll make an exception.."

Kurt smiled, rolling over onto his stomach and looking over at the painting.

It was beautiful. It was abstract, a swirl of different shades of dark blue and black with a beam of white, yellowish light, shining through the gloom of the blues.

Kurt gasped. "Oh my god...That's so gorgeous.."

Sebastian smiled lightly. "It represents you..You're the light in my life.."

Kurt got tears in his eyes. "Really..?"

Sebastian nodded. "You're my inspiration, Kurt.."

Kurt grabbed Sebastian's hand. "Kiss me..?"

Sebastian leaned in, kissing Kurt softly, sweetly.

Kurt wrapped his good arm around Sebastian's neck. "I love you so much.."

"I love you too Kurt.." Sebastian said, looking into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt's breathing hitched as he looked up. "You're my fiancé.."

"Indeed I am.." The taller smiled, lifting his finger a poking a dot of paint on Kurt's nose.

Kurt gasped. "Sebastian!"

"What?" Sebastian smiled.

Kurt crossed his eyes and scrunched his face as he tried looking at his nose. "You got paint on me!"\

"You're adorable.." Sebastian said laughing.

"Get it oooffff!" Kurt groaned.

"I think it's a good look for you.." Sebastian smiled, wiping some more on his cheek.

Kurt's mouth dropped. He reached out to Sebastian's paint covered hand, trying to wipe it on the taller boy's face but Sebastian was too strong.

Sebastian grabbed Kurt's wrist, but not before some got on his stomach.

Kurt smiled wide. "I like that color on you."

Sebastian giggled, watching as Kurt swirled the dark blue around over his abs.

"This is kind of fun.."

"I have an idea.." Sebastian said softly.

"Hmm?"

"Take off your clothes.." He said, standing and walking over to where the tarp covered the floor.

"Will you help? Its kinda difficult..." Kurt asked quietly.

"Yeah.." Sebastian said, walking over and helping Kurt out of bed, before helping him undress slowly.

"What're we doing?"

Sebastian undressed before grabbing the paint and sitting them both down before squirting some colors on the floor, dipping his finger into the gold and painting a heart in the center of Kurt's chest. "Painting.."

"B-But how will I get it off?" Kurt asked.

"We can shower after.." Sebastian shrugged, continuing to paint designs on his fiancé's chest.

Kurt giggled. "That kinda tickles..."

Sebastian smiled. "You're so beautiful.." He whispered, laying Kurt down and tracing Blue down his stomach.

Kurt smiled. "What about me is?"

Sebastian got a little of each color on each finger and started running his hands down Kurt's legs. "your skin..Your eyes..Your legs..Your body.." He whispered, tracing down the v of Kurt's hips with white. "Your arms.." He sighed, painting those with blue swirls on each part of the muscles.

Kurt shivered as the cool paint touched his skin. He blushed, smiling wide. "You are so amazing."

"So are you Kurt.." Sebastian whispered, tracing each of Kurt's ribs.

Kurt let his eyes drift closed, his body arching to the touch.

"So perfect.." Sebastian breathed out, in awe of Kurt's body.

"I love the way you touch me.."

"I love you..".." Sebastian said as he felt Kurt's fingers, covered in cool paint, touch his skin.

Kurt smiled as he ran his hands up Sebastian's sides. "I love you too, my beautiful future husband.."

Sebastian's heart fluttered at the words as he climbed on top of Kurt, pressing the color between them.

Kurt leaned up, pressing his lips to his fiancé's.

Sebastian moaned softly, bringing his hand up to cup Kurt's cheek, leaving a smear of colors.

Kurt gasped as he deepened the kiss. He was so in love with Sebastian.

"Will you..Make love to me, Kurt?" Sebastian asked timidly, looking down into the glasz eyes.

"I-I really want to..But I can't hold myself up.." Kurt said quietly, cursing his arm.

"I'll be on top..If that's okay.." Sebastian said softly.

"R-really?" Kurt asked. "I-I'd love that.."

"Me too.." Sebastian smiled.

"God, I love you.."

"I love you too Kurt.." Sebastian said, leaning down to kiss Kurt again.

Kurt ran his hand down to Sebastian's hip as he kissed him back.

Sebastian moaned softly as the paint streaked across his skin, cooling in the cold air.

"You're so perfect," Kurt whispered against his lover's lips.

Sebastian leaned down, kissing Kurt in thanks for his words as his hands roamed the paint covered boy's torso.

Kurt gasped. "Oh..."

"I should get the lube huh?" Sebastian smiled.

"Please baby.." Kurt whimpered, arching his back.

Sebastian nodded, grabbing a rag to wipe the paint from Kurt's fingers and the lube before returning.

Kurt's breathing sped up as Sebastian straddled him. He took his hand. "I couldn't ask for a better husband.."

Sebastian took in a breath. "I love you.." He whispered.

"I love you more than anything.."

Sebastian smiled as He helped Kurt wipe off and slick up his fingers before sitting up a bit as Kurt eased one inside of him.  
"O-Oh.." He breathed out.

Kurt moaned as he watched his fiancé's face.

Sebastian's eyes slipped closed, making a purring noise as he arched his back a bit. "Fuck.."

"So damn beautiful..." Kurt moaned.

"More baby.." Sebastian mewled, nipping along Kurt's jaw.

Kurt gasped, pulling his finger out before adding another.

"Unh..Oh yes.." Sebastian whispered breathily.

Kurt slowly stretched Sebastian, adding a third finger after another minute.

"K-Kurt..I need you.." The taller whined.

Kurt licked his lips, pulling out and slicking himself up.

Sebastian sat up, positioning himself over Kurt.

Kurt lined himself up with Sebastian and carefully pressing in.

Sebastian gasped, twisting his hips a bit as he slowly bore down on Kurt.

Kurt gasped. "Ohmygod..."

Sebastian sat down on Kurt's lap, panting harshly. "Kurt.."

Kurt gripped his hips, trying to be still.

Sebastian ran his paint covered hands up his own torso, moaning as he started to roll his hips.

Kurt fixed his eyes on Sebastian's hands as he gave a soft sigh.

"Kurt..So good.." He whined, his hands traveling up his neck.

Kurt gripped Sebastian's hips as he slowly thrust his own up. "It's so hot when you touch yourself.."

Sebastian held his breath for a moment. "Yeah? Fuck.."

Kurt nodded, tracing over his fiancé's abs. "So sexy..."

Sebastian gave a light smile, looking down at Kurt as he lifted himself up and dropped back down.

Kurt's head fell back. "Fuck! So, so good."

"Kurt...I love you.." Sebastian got out as he started riding his fiancé.

"Ahh!" Kurt gasped. "I love you too.."

"Sebastian spread his hands on Kurt's chest, moaning loudly as he fucked himself on Kurt's member.

Kurt reached around, grabbing the taller's ass. "Talk to me baby.."

Sebastian arched his back. "T-This feels so perfect..I love you..I want this forever..Sebastian moaned, leaning down to kiss Kurt.

Kurt groaned into the kiss, tangling his hand in Sebastian's hair.

Sebastian whimpered into the kiss. He would never want anyone else to be with him like this.

Kurt broke the kiss, leaning up to kiss his lovers neck softly.

"Kurt..Kurt..F-Forever.." Sebastian whispered.

Kurt looked up at Sebastian, eyes full of love and devotion. "You're so perfect for me Sebastian.."

Sebastian closed his eyes as a tear rolled down his cheek. "I-I'm giving you my all Kurt.." He said quietly.

Kurt cupped Sebastian's cheek. "I could never as for anything more than this.." he said softy, bringing his hand down and over his fiancé's heart.

Sebastian bit his lip as more tears escaped. "I'm so in love with you Kurt.." He gasped.

"Come here.." Kurt said softly, wanting this to last as long as possible. "I will love you forever. In just a few months..We'll be husbands.."

Sebastian buried his face in Kurt's neck, moaning softly. "I-Ah..I can't wait.."

Kurt kissed Sebastian's shoulder as a tear fell down his cheek. "It'll be perfect.."

Sebastian turned his head, kissing the tear away.

Kurt smiled at the gesture. "I wish we could stay like this.."

"Me too.." Sebastian said as his movements grew slower, his hands roaming the paint and sweat covered skin.

Kurt's head fell back. "Oohhh..That feels good.."

"You're so beautiful..So perfect.." Sebastian whispered.

Kurt's breathing hitched as he blushed at Sebastian's words.

Sebastian pressed his lips to Kurt's cheek, moaning against it and getting some of the paint on his lips as he panted in ecstasy. "Ohhh..Right there..Again.." He whimpered.

Kurt rolled his hips up, aiming for that bundle of nerves that drove him crazy.

"K-Kurt..Yes..Yes..Oh god..Baby.." Sebastian gasped in the most delicious little breathy whimper.

Kurt gripped Sebastian's hips as he continued to brush against his prostate.

Sebastian keened, arching his back, and craning his neck as the pleasure shot through his now trembling frame.

Kurt ran his hands up and down Sebastian's toned body, moaning at the feel of the muscles.

"S-Slow down a little baby.." Sebastian gasped as he felt himself getting closer to the edge.

Kurt nodded, doing just that. "You just..just feel so good.."

"So do you baby.." Sebastian whispered, before giving a small mewl. "Ungh..Kurt.."

"Fuck...Baby..I don't know how much longer I can go.."

"M-Me either..Kurt..Y-You can go.." He panted, digging his pain smeared nails into Kurt's shoulders.

Kurt gasped, speeding up his hips. "Shit! Ohmygod.."

"K-Kurt! Ah!..Close.." Sebastian moaned loudly.

Kurt gripped Sebastian harder, thrusting faster. "Me too...Cum for me..."

Sebastian was shaking at this point as he arched his body and threw his head back, exposing that beautiful column of neck as he moaned louder and louder until he came, hard and beautiful and perfect.

Kurt watched his fiancé in awe. He was so gorgeous and sexy. And fuck...That neck...He gave a few more thrusts before burying himself deep inside him and cumming hard.

"Kurt..Kurt..Kurt..." Sebastian whispered, his body falling lax against his lover's.

Kurt moaned against Sebastian's neck before kissing it softly.

"That feels good.." Sebastian mumbled softly.

Kurt smiled, doing it again. "I love your neck.."

"My neck?" Sebastian breathed out, giving a small smile.

Kurt blushed as he nodded. "It's so sexy.."

"How is my neck sexy?" Sebastian asked, his voice low and sweet.

"I never thought a neck could be..But yours..I can't explain it..Its perfect.." Kurt said quietly.

Sebastian gave a small blush. "I love you.."

"I love you too.." Kurt whispered.

Sebastian sighed happily and he lay there, enjoying the feeling of being so full and warm and loved.

"How about that shower?" Kurt asked.

"Sounds amazing.."

Kurt smiled as they got up and headed to the shower.

Blaine sat with Brittany, explaining everything that happened that morning.  
"How do you feel?" the blonde asked.

"Better I guess..I think..That was the closure I needed..Not a kiss..But him telling me I didn't do anything wrong..And making me believe it.." Blaine said softly.

Britt smiled. "Good. Because it's true. You're amazing and smart and just so gorgeous."

Blaine blushed. "Thanks Britt..So..Is it about time to go? David's meeting us there.."

"Who is David?" Santana asked, trying to sound bored.

"One of my buddies from Dalton." Blaine said, looking at Santana.

"Gay?"

"Nope." Blaine said, looking in the mirror and toying with his hair as he looked at Brittany.

"We should get going," the Latina said curtly.

"Alright." Blaine said, examining his outfit in the mirror before following the girls out to the car.

"So what kind of place is this?" Blaine asked as Santana started driving.

"Just a good place to go and dance..Maybe get guys to buy us some drinks." Santana shrugged.

Blaine nodded. "W-what about gay people..? Or should I just..not be me while we're there..?"

"There's plenty of gay guys there. It's pretty diverse." Santana said.

"You'll love it," Britt added.

Blaine nodded, smiling at Brittany.

They drove a few miles out of Lima and pulled into the club. They all got out of the car and Blaine smiled as he saw David waiting outside. "Hey man!" He grinned.

"Hey!" Blaine smiled, bringing him in for a hug. He had already explained the plan to him earlier. He turned to the girls. "This is Santana. And this..is Brittany."

Brittany smiled and David's eyes raked up and down the blonde girl's body. "It's a pleasure to meet you ladies.." David said in his smooth voice that he used to get girls. Blaine rolled his eyes, used to his friend's tactics.

"I hope you're ready to dance. Think you can keep up with me?" Brittany asked giddily, causing Santana to roll her eyes.

"I think I can manage.." David winked as Brittany wrapped her arm around his.

Britt smiled. "Come on, then!"

They walked inside, getting wristbands that wouldn't matter lately as they walked onto the crowded dance floor.

Santana looked over at Blaine. "I guess it's me and you for now, hobbit."

Blaine rolled his eyes playfully as he grabbed the Latina, pulling her close as they started to dance.

Blaine looked over at Brittany. "Damn. She really can dance.."

The blonde was dancing close to David, grinding their bodies as David placed his hand at the small of her back.

Santana held back a scowl as she watched David pull her closer.

Brittany smiled, wrapping her arms around David's neck.  
"Blaine talked to you, right?"

"Yep. So you don't have a problem if I touch you, right?" David asked.

"Don't be shy," Britt smiled.

David smiled. Damn this girl was gorgeous. Even though he wouldn't have a chance with her tonight, he could still enjoy himself now. He rocked his hips with Brittany's, his hands trailing down to her ass. She let her head fall back as she moved closer, sliding her dress up a little bit to reveal more of her thighs. David licked his lips as Santana looked over, practically seething at the display. Brittany turned around, pressing back onto David's as she rolled her body. David's hands ran down to Brittany's hips, pulling her back more. Britt smiled, rocking her hips back and not chancing glancing over at Santana.

Blaine was still dancing with the Latina, watching Brittany and David before looking back at Santana. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Santana murmured, not taking her eyes off them.

"You sure?" Blaine asked.

"I don't like your friend," Santana spat.

"Why?" Blaine asked, cocking his head to the side.

"I just don't, okay?" Santana groaned as she looked back at them. "Look at him! He doesn't even know her and is all over her."

"Well that's generally how it works Santana.." Blaine said. "It looks like it'll be you and I going home alone." He said, feeding the flames.

"She is not going home with him!" Santana said, turning around to glare at Blaine.

"Isn't that her choice?" He asked, flinching at the glare.

"No. He's not right for her. He doesn't understand her like.." Santana trailed off, glancing back over at her best friend.

"Santana..Why don't you just be true to yourself?" Blaine asked.

"What?" she asked, turning back to Blaine. He couldn't know. Britt didn't even know.

"You're jealous..I can tell..Do you like Brittany?"

"She's my best friend. I'm just..protective over her." the Latina said, trying to sound like she wasn't completely in love with the blonde.

Blaine gave the taller girl a skeptical look, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Alright.." Blaine sighed.

Santana looked down and swallowed hard. "I..I can't.."

"You can't what?" Blaine asked.

"Everything will change..No one will look at me the same.."

"Brittany will.." Blaine said, looking over at the blonde.

"You know what it's like Blaine. The slushies..The whispering. The fear of being pushing and shoved into lockers...I can't do that to her.."

Blaine bit his lip. "Just talk to her..That's all she wants.."

"I don't know how..I do talk about...feelings.." Santana whispered.

"Try..It's so much better.." Blaine said sincerely.

"But..Sorry to bring it up..But you were so hurt. I'm scared of that.."

Blaine looked down, but quickly composed himself. "But when I was with Kurt, that was the happiest I'd ever been..Brittany wouldn't hurt you..You deserve that happiness.."

Santana nodded. "But she's dancing with him..."

Blaine sighed, "She asked me to invite David to make you jealous."

Santana looked up. "What?"

Blaine looked up. "She wanted to make you jealous because she wants you to want her..She wants you.."

Santana's eyes lit up. "R-Really?"

Blaine nodded, they had stopped dancing at this point and Santana looked to Brittany.

"I don't know how this works...What should I do?" Santana asked.

"Go talk to her," Blaine said seriously.

Santana nodded, walking over to the blonde and tapping her on the shoulder. "Brittany?" She called over the pulse of the music.

Brittany looked over. "Hey!"

"Hey..D-Do you wanna dance?" Santana asked.

"Yeah," Britt smiled before turning to kiss David's cheek and whispered a thank you.

David smiled nodding as Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and took her to dance.

Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's neck. "Why'd you want to dance with me..?"

"Because..I-I..I was jealous.." Santana admitted.

Brittany's heart fluttered. She knew why but needed to hear it. "So why didn't you ask David to dance?"

"Because..I wanted to be the one dancing with you.." Santana said softly, wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist.

"Santana, I..." Brittany stopped, not wanting to scare Santana away.

Santana just pressed her cheek to Brittany's, sighing deeply. "I can't fight these feelings anymore Britt.."

"What feelings..?"

"I have feelings..For you..I-I think..I know..I love you.." Santana whispered.

Brittany pulled back to look into Santana's eyes. "Really..?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah.." Santana said, looking down before looking back up.

Brittany pulled Santana close. "I know that I'm not...smart...But I'm smart enough to know I am completely in love with you..Santana..You're the only person that treats me like I'm just as good as anyone else..You make me feel so special.."

Santana gasped. "Brittany..I love you.." She smiled.

"I love you too.." Britt said, sniffling.

Santana let out a breath before leaning in to kiss Brittany softly.

Britt smiled wide. "Thank you..."

"For?"

"Opening up to me.."

Santana smiled, hugging Brittany close. "Thank you for loving me back.."

"I don't ever want to stop.."

Santana grinned, kissing the blonde again as Blaine watched from afar, smiling.

David gave Blaine a high-five. "I'm glad I could help tonight."

"Yeah me too..But I know you'll end up finding another girl tonight right?" Blaine said, nudging him playfully.

"Most likely," David grinned. "Even though I would've loved to have gotten a chance with Britt."

"I'll admit, she is gorgeous." Blaine said, shrugging.

David shook his head. "She is sexy as hell. Did you see that dress?"

Blaine nodded. "She looks great." He smiled, putting his hands in his pockets.

"You gonna find someone to dance with?" David asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen any obviously gay guys, so hopefully they'll come to me." Blaine said.

"Come on, let's get a drink.."

Blaine nodded as they quickly tore off their wristbands and walked to the bar. They leaned against the bar as they drank some when a guy a bit taller than Blaine walked up. He was slender but Blaine could tell he was toned by the way his shirt clung to his body. He had dark black hair and dazzling green eyes. He flashed Blaine a gorgeous smile, "Hi, I'm Brad. What's your name, beautiful?"

"Blaine.." Blaine said, blushing lightly as he took in the boy's appearance.

Brad looked over at David. "Are you two...together?"

"Oh, no! We're just friends. He's all yours." David laughed, making Blaine blush. Brad was stunning. He had a strong jaw and broad shoulders, Blaine was practically swooning and David could tell.

Brad smiled wide. "Dance with me?"

"Me?" Blaine asked, a bit surprised.

Brad chuckled lightly. "Yes you."

Blaine smiled, standing. "Okay.."

Brad grabbed Blaine's hand and led him to the dance floor. He placed his hands on Blaine's sides and smiled. "How old are you?"

"I-I'm about to turn eighteen.." Blaine said, looking up at the obviously older boy.

Brad nodded. "Good.."

"How old are you?" Blaine asked.

"Twenty," brad said, flashing that smile again.

Blaine blushed. Brad was older, and sexy, and he wanted to dance with Blaine.

Brad looked down at Blaine, thinking for a moment. "I hope you don't think I'm weird for this..But can I touch your curls..? They're gorgeous.."

Blaine blushed more. "Sure.." He giggled, putting his hands on Brad's shoulders.

Brad smiled as he ran his fingers through the soft curls. He gave a small sigh, bringing his hands down to Blaine's hips.

Blaine's face felt like it was on fire as Brad pulled him closer.

Brad swayed their bodies to the music. "You have a boyfriend?"

"No.." Blaine said, looking down before looking back up into the brilliant green eyes.

Brad nodded, pulling Blaine closer as they danced.

"Do you?" Blaine asked, his chest pressing against Brad's.

"Yeah. We were kinda wondering if you wanted to join us tonight.." brad said, laughing when he saw the look of panic in Blaine's eyes. "I'm kidding, Blaine. No, I don't have one.."

"Oh.." Blaine said, giving a sigh of relief and laughing lightly.

"You're so cute when you get bashful.."

Blain laughed lightly. "T-Thanks.."

Blaine gave a small giggle. "Thanks.." He said, giving a shy smile.

Brad smiled. Blaine was just so cute.

Blaine couldn't help but notice how nice Brad's smile was as he rocked his hips with the older's.

Brad pulled Blaine in closer, slowly grinding onto him to the music.

Blaine couldn't help but let out a small gasp, biting his lip.

Brad smiled at the sound. "Is this okay?"

"Yeah.." Blaine said, looking up at Brad and trying not to get too excited.

Brad ran his hands up and down Blaine's sides as he admired his outfit. The tight jeans, the shirt that fit him perfectly, and damn, that hair. Brad looked into those gorgeous honey eyes. "You're so beautiful.."

"T-Thank you.." Blaine said as Brad ran his hands down to the small of his back, making him shiver.

Brad leaned in slowly, his lips not even an inch away from Blaine's as he watched the blush appear on the younger's cheeks.

Blaine looked up at Brad, licking his lips as they slowed their dance a bit, his heart racing.

Brad closed the space between them, placing a sweet kiss to Blaine's lips.

Blaine melted against Brad, wrapping his arms around his neck, and getting lost in the kiss.

Brad firmly licked across Blaine's bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Blaine inhaled sharply, opening his mouth to Brad and moaning lightly as he felt him slip his tongue into his mouth.

Brad massaged Blaine's tongue with his own as he deepened the kiss.

Blaine couldn't hold back the loud moan that escaped as he wrapped his hands in Brad's hair, pulling lightly.

Brad gasped. That felt amazing and god, the sounds Blaine was making. He tightened his grip on Blaine's hips as they kissed.

Blaine couldn't believe how amazing this felt. Here he was, kissing this amazingly hot guy in the middle of a club and he wasn't even thinking. He was always thinking, but right now, he was just letting himself live.

Brad pulled back, smiling wide. "Can I take you out some time?"

"R-Really?" Blaine asked, breathless and flustered.

Brad nodded. "I'd love to take you on a date.."

Blaine smiled, looking down before back up. He was really expecting Brad to ask to take him home, which he would admit, he wasn't sure if he was ready for that, but he was asking him out on a date. A date!  
"I-I would love to.." He said softly.

There was a sparkle in brad's eyes when Blaine answered. They exchanged numbers before brad leaned back in for another kiss.

Blaine sighed softly, cupping Brad's cheek as he kissed him back.

Brad gave a small moan, pulling Blaine closer.

Oh god, that sound was so hot. He pulled Brad closer, pressing Blaine between him and the wall.

Brad groaned, rolling his hips onto Blaine's.

Blaine whined, gripping at Brad's shirt as he pushed back, feeling Brad's growing bulge.

Brad grabbed Blaine's hands and lifted his shirt, placing Blaine's hands on his abs as he gave a soft sigh.

Blaine let out a needy moan. "Oh god..So hot.." He gasped, dragging his nails down the toned muscle.

Brad let out s long whine. "T-that feels sooo good.."

"I want you." Blaine said darkly as he felt his lust taking over.

Brad gasped. "A-Are you sure? Are you drunk..?"

"No..I've only had half a beer.." Blaine said, running his hands up to Brad's pecs.

"Mmm..Blaiinnnee.."

"Where can we go?" Blaine asked.

"I don't live far from here..." brad breathed out.

"Let's go..But I have to tell my friends first.." Blaine said, looking up at Brad. Brad nodded as Blaine grabbed his hand and walked off to find Brittany and Santana. He saw them dancing together. He got their attention and pointed to Brad and then the door. The girls nodded before he told David, who nodded as well.  
"You ready?" Brad asked.

"Yeah." Blaine said as Brad wrapped his arm around his waist.

Brad led Blaine to his car and drove him to his little apartment. He took Blaine's hand as they walked up the stairs, pulling the younger boy close once they were inside.

Blaine smiled, giving a small moan as Bryan started kissing his neck.

"That's the sexiest sound I've ever heard.." brad breathed out before lightly biting down on his olive skin.

"Brad.." Blaine gasped, wrapping his arms around him.

Brad moaned against Blaine's throat before pulling back and leading him to his room.

Blaine clung to Brad as they kissed each other deeply, Blaine pulling at Brad's shirt. "Too much clothes.." Blaine groaned.

Brad quickly took his off before working on Blaine's.

Blaine lifted his arms, letting Brad pull his shirt off.

Brad smiled, trailing his fingertips down Blaine's torso. "You're sure, right? We don't have to do this.."

"Y-Yeah.." Blaine said, kissing Brad's jaw. "I want to.."

Brad nodded, leaning in to kiss Blaine again.

Blaine moaned, pulling Brad closer and rolling his hips into him.

Brad gripped Blaine's hips, pushing him back and onto the bed.

Blaine whimpered, clawing down Brad's back. "Fuck.." He gasped.

"Oh god.." brad moaned, pressing his hips down to Blaine's.

Blaine panted harshly. This felt so amazing, but he heard a small voice in the back of his head.  
"Don't throw yourself around like you don't matter.." the voice said softly.

Brad felt Blaine stiffen up. "Are you okay..?"

Blaine looked up at Brad. "I-I don't think I can do this.."

Brad rolled off of Blaine and kissed his cheek. "Like I said, we don't have to. And if you want to..I still would like to take you on a date..a real one.."

Blaine smiled. "Thank you..It's just..I've really only had one relationship..I want to do this right..If it does turn in to something.."

Brad nodded, looking thoughtfully at Blaine. "I understand," he said softly as he laced his fingers with Blaine's. "I don't usually do this kind of thing anyways."

"Neither do I.." Blaine said, noticing for the first time that Brad had a bit of a southern accent..It was adorable.

"Do you want a drink?" brad asked.

"Sure.." Blaine said softly, smiling.

Brad led Blaine to the kitchen. "We have soda, juice, water, beer, and a couple bottles of Smirnoff."

Blaine was pulling his shirt back over his head as they walked in. "Can I have a Smirnoff?" he asked.

"Is green apple okay?"

"That's perfect.." Blaine said, sitting down on the couch.

Brad grabbed one for both of them and sat next to Blaine. "So are you from here?"

"I am..Well. I live in Westerville. But I can tell you're not.." Blaine said, unable to put his finger on his accent.

"I'm from Louisiana," brad said, taking a sip of his drink n

"Really? What are you doing in Ohio?" Blaine asked smiling.

"When I was a junior, my dad got a job offer here. So we moved," brad explained.

"Well..I think your accent is really cute.." Blaine admitted.

Brad blushed. "Most people just laugh at it.."

"I couldn't imagine why..I love it..Like how you just said Louisiana.." Blaine said smiling.

Brad's cheeks grew redder. "R-really..?"

"Yeah.." Blaine giggled. It was adorable. "How'd you say it again?" Blaine asked.

Brad looked down as he said it again.

It sounded like Brad was saying "Loo zee anna" and it was adorable.  
"I love that.." Blaine said softly.

Brad smiled. "I guess I'm just so used to it. But everything is so different up here." he chuckled lightly. "When I first moved up here, someone asked if I wanted a pop and I thought they meant like a slap on the head. I actually ducked.."

"You have to teach me some southern slang..If I went down there, I'd be clueless." Blaine said.

"What do you mean?" brad asked.

"Well, I went down to New Orleans on a family trip one time. And I asked someone for directions and they said to go 'over yonder'. I had no idea what that meant.." Blaine giggled.

"Really? It's like saying over there," brad said, smiling at the familiar phrase. "Oh sweet Jesus, you'll think I'm so weird when I eat."

"Why?" Blaine asked, sipping his drink.

"I like things that most people here have never even heard of.."

"Like?"

Brad's face lit up as he started naming some of his favorites. "Catfish, hush puppies, boiled peanuts, crawfish, grits, fried chicken, gumbo, jambalaya, po'boys, black eyed peas, red beans and rice..It's all so good.."

"I've heard of some of that..Can you get any of that up here?" Blaine asked.

"Catfish isn't as fresh here. Boiled peanuts and crawfish, you can't. You do have black eyed peas and grits. And I can make the rest."

Blaine smiled. "I've never even tried half of that.."

"Can you handle spicy foods?" brad asked. "I really don't know why I even asked. Most people here dont know what spicy is."

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"I've made red beans and rice for a couple people. They usually sweat will eating it. Doesn't bother me at all." brad explained.

"Oh god." Blaine laughed. "I think I could handle it."

"Really?" brad asked, grinning. "Maybe instead of going out, I can cook for you..?"

"That sounds wonderful." Blaine smiled.

Brad swung his leg onto the couch and pulled Blaine so he was sitting between his legs and his back was to beads chest. "When are you free?"

Blaine blushed, resting his head back on the older's shoulder. "Today's Friday right?"

Brad chuckled. "Yeah. You sure you're not even a little drunk?"

"I might be a little tipsy." Blaine said, giggling. "But I'm free all weekend.."

"Just let me know when and what you want to do," brad said.

"Well could we do something tomorrow night?..I'd really like it if you could cook for me.." Blaine said, rolling over on his stomach.

Brad nodded. "What would you like?"

"Whatever you want to make.." Blaine smiled.

"Hmm..I think I'll do jambalaya. Is there anything you don't like or are allergic to?"

"I'm not picky.." Blaine said, shaking his head.

"Anything else you want to do?" brad asked.

"It doesn't matter to me.." Blaine smiled, unable to keep his eyes from drifting down to Brad's full lips.

"Well it's up to you, beautiful," brad smiled.

Blaine blushed, smiling as he leaned in to kiss Brad softly.

Brad kissed Blaine back, sliding his hands down his sides.

Blaine sighed softly, wrapping his arms around Brad's neck.

Brad gave a soft moan and he deepened the kiss.

Blaine gasped at the sound, opening his mouth to the southern boy.

Brad smiled into the kiss as he laid back a little more.

Blaine scooted up and straddled Brad's lap, threading his hands through his shaggy black hair.

Bran gave a long moan. Blaine made him feel so good.

Blaine whined. Brad was so hot. He bit down on his bottom lip, rolling his body a bit.

"Blaine.." brad gasped.

"I-Is this too much?" Blaine asked.

"Feels so good.."

Blaine leaned back in to kiss Brad again, moaning deeply. "You're making me want to change my mind.." Blaine growled.

Brad whined. Fuck, Blaine's voice was so sexy like this. "You started it.."

"Sorry.." Blaine smiled, leaning back in to kiss Brad again.

"Don't be," brad said against Blaine's lips. "You're a great kisser."

"Really?" Blaine asked, delving his tongue back into Brad's mouth.

Brad tightened his grip on Blaine's hips as a moan escaped his lips.

The younger moaned, rocking his hips slowly.

Brad's breathing hitched as he felt himself starting to get hard.

Blaine tugged on Brad's hair, "You're so hot.."

Brad's head fell back as his hips thrust up. "Fuck!"

Blaine gave a high sharp moan. "Brad!"

Brad tangled his hands in Blaine's curls, kidding him deeply.

Blaine panted harshly, grinding down when Brad heard a banging on the door.  
"Brad! Open the bloody door!" a voice said.

Brad groaned. "That's my roommate.."

"O-oh.." Blaine said breathlessly.

"Brad..I swear if you're not home.." the voice groaned again.

Blaine sat up and brad opened the door. "Chill out. I'm home."

"Thank god. I left my key in my room." The tall, thin blonde, and judging by his accent, British, boy said.

They walked to the living room. "Blaine, this is Erving."

"Oh wow. How old are you mate?" He asked, looking at Blaine through his black framed glasses before the younger could speak.

"S-seventeen.." Blaine said quietly.

Erving looked over at Brad, raising an eyebrow as they held a silent conversation.

Brad gave him a look and Erving shrugged before grabbing a drink.

Blaine looked down, lacing his fingers together.

Brad gave a small smile. "Sorry.."

"It's okay.." Blaine said, returning the smile.

Brad gave Blaine's hand a little squeeze. "Did you want me to take you home tonight..?"

"What time is it?" Blaine asked quietly.

"A little after one."

"Is it okay if I stay the night? I don't want to chance my dad hearing me sneak in.." Blaine said, earning a scoff from Erving that he didn't hear, but Brad did.

"Yeah," brad said softly. "You can sleep in my room. I'll take the couch."

"You don't have to do that. I don't mind sharing a bed with you..If you don't that is.." Blaine said shyly.

Brad knew Erving was rolling his eyes at this point. "I don't mind," brad said.

"Okay..I just have to call someone..I'll be right back.." He said, stepping out of the room.

"Brad, what are you doin'?" Erving said, walking out of the kitchen and pulling his beanie off, and ruffling his hair.

"What do you mean?" brad asked.

"This isn't a daycare service so daddy won't get angry." Erving said, sitting down on the couch and taking a swig of his beer before starting to unlace his converse. "This kid's seventeen.."

"And he'll be eighteen soon," brad shrugged. "Nothing is going to happen tonight."

Erving rolled his eyes again. "The lil thing's still in high school. Are you tryin to get your dick wet on his birthday or what? You never date younger guys."

"I don't know. I'm attracted to him. It's not a big deal."

Erving sighed heavily, slouching back against the couch. "A'right..But I don't like the look of it.."

Brad leaned back against the couch. "Trust me, nothing is happening yet. Not sexual at least.."

Blaine came back out, looking down as he and Erving met eyes for half a second. "I think I'm going to turn in.."

"Me too.." brad said softly as he got up and led Blaine to his room.

They walked back to the room and Blaine pulled his shirt off before starting to unbutton his jeans. "This is okay right?" He asked.

Brad took a deep breath. "Yeah. Not a problem."

Blaine nodded, blushing as he pulled down his jeans, revealing some tight black boxer briefs.

Brad bit his lip, doing everything he could to tear his eyes away from Blaine's ass.

Blaine didn't seem to notice as he climbed into the bed, pulling the thick blankets over himself and sighing contentedly.

Brad undressed before climbing into bed as well.

Blaine backed up against Brad so they were spooning comfortably and he gave another small sigh.

"Is this okay..?" brad asked quietly.

Blaine nodded, lacing fingers with the older boy.

Brad leaned in, kissing the top of Blaine's head before nuzzling into his soft curls.

Blaine gave a light smile before closing his eyes and quickly falling asleep, but Brad had too much on his mind for that. What if Erving was right? How long was it until Blaine was eighteen. He knew he could get into trouble if they got together. But just being together tonight, brad knew Blaine was worth the risk. But what exactly was he risking? He looked down at the younger boy who was peacefully asleep, hugging Brad's arm close to his chest. How could someone be so adorable in their sleep? He couldn't help but smile synthesis sight. He watched Blaine sleep for a bit until he noticed his breathing start to increase. Was he having a bad dream? A small moan escaped Blaine's lips as he pushed his hips back into Brad. Brad groaned. Oh god. Blaine's breathing grew even more labored as he whimpered, rolling his body. Brad bit his lip.  
"Blaine..?"

Blaine just moaned in response. "Fuck me.." He mumbled.

Brad's eyes went wide. "Blaine..Are you awake..?"

Blaine said nothing as he pulled Brad's arm closer. Brad ran his hand through Blaine's hair, his hand freezing when he felt Blaine grinding back against him.

Blaine let out a breath as he pushed back more, rocking his hips.

Brad let out a moan as he started to get hard.

Blaine moaned as well, mumbling under his breath.

Brad gasped. He couldn't help but wonder who Blaine was dreaming about. And damn, he had a nice ass.

Blaine let out a low growl, answering Brad's question with a barely discernible, "Brad.."

Brad groaned, his hips rocking forward. He froze, trying to stop himself. This was so wrong. Why was he so turned on? Blaine pushed his hips back again against Brad's growing member. Brad growled. "Blaine..hey..."

Blaine inhaled deeply, turning over. "Hmm?" He hummed, eyes still closed.

"W-what were you dreaming about..?"

"You.." He said softly, still half-asleep.

"What about me..?" Brad asked quietly.

"You fucking..Me.." Blaine whispered, nuzzling under the older's jaw.

Brad whined, not knowing what to say.

"I want you Brad.." Blaine said quietly.

"M-me too.." brad whispered, trying not to thrust forward.

Blaine was awake now, Brad could tell as he pulled back, looking into his eyes. "Really?.."

"Yeah..But I think we s-should wait.."

"I'm sorry I just.." Blaine said, blushing as Brad felt his erection against his thigh.

"Trust me. Me too.." Brad said, pressing against Blaine.

Blaine gasped, clutching to Brad. "O-Oh.."

"Yeah.." brad said, a little embarrassed.

Blaine just climbed on top of Brad, kissing him deeply and grinding down.

Brad let a small moan escape his lips as he reached up to tangle in Blaine's hair.

Blaine groaned deeply, opening his mouth to the older boy as he rocked his hips with his.

Brad thrust up roughly, seeking the friction he needed as he pulled Blaine's curls lightly.

Blaine keened, grinding his member into Brad's hip as he did the same, making them both moan loudly as they thrust against each other.

Brad trailed his hands down to Blaine's hips, gripping the soft skin as he thrust harder.

"Brad..Fuck.." Blaine panted harshly.

"Tell me about your dream..."

"I..I was bent over..You teasing me with your cock..Only pressing the head inside a-and pulling out-ah! T-teasing me until you started..p-pounding into me..God..I imagined you big..But damn.." Blaine panted, groaning as he felt Brad's full length against him.

Brad gave a long, loud moan as he ran his hands over Blaine's ass and gasped. "I bet you're so...uunnghh..tight.."

Blaine pushed his ass back into Brad's hands. "I want to feel you stretching me Brad..Oh god..Tell me w-what you would do.." Blaine whimpered.

"I would tease you so much..kiss you deeply and breathe in your ear as I rock my hips down onto you..take my time as I kiss up and down your body, stopping to nip at your nipples and continuing down to your abs, licking the lines that define them...I'd kiss your hips before going lower..breathing hotly through your boxer briefs.." brad said between his panting. "You like that?"

"Oh fuck Brad..I want it..I want it so bad..Please..Ahh.." Blaine whined desperately.

"Trust me..I'd love to just flip you over and completely ravish you.." brad moaned at the thought. "But I don't..want you to regret it..."

Blaine slowed his thrusts a bit, looking down into Brad's eyes. "As long as you don't forget about me in the morning..I won't.." he said softly.

Brad cupped Blaine's cheek. "I haven't even know you for a day and I already feel closer to you than I have with anyone.."

Blaine gave a small smile, leaning down to kiss Brad deeply.

Brad kissed Blaine back, his hands rubbing up and down the younger's back.

Blaine moaned softly, continuing to rock their hips together.

Brad pulled back. "Are you sure, Blaine..? We don't have to.."

"I want to..I know we don't have to..But..Now that I know you aren't just gonna toss me to the side after this..It helps.." Blaine said quietly.

"I'm not that kind of guy," brad said, looking up at Blaine.

"I can tell.." Blaine said sincerely.

"Kiss me.." brad said quietly.

Blaine leaned down, pressing his lips to the southern boy's.

Brad moaned before flipping them over and pressing his body to Blaine's.

Blaine gasped, reaching up to run his hands through Brad's curls.

Brad kissed Blaine's neck before biting down lightly.

"Unh..Brad.." Blaine breathed out.

Brad rolled his hips onto Blaine as he sucked his ear lobe into his mouth.

"O-Oh god..That..Unh.." Blaine whimpered.

"You sound so hot.." brad whispered in Blaine's ear.

"S-So do you.." Blaine panted.

Brad growled in Blaine's ear before kissing down to Blaine's chest.

Blaine's heart was racing as he gripped the sheets, his eyes darting down to watch Brad.

Brad slid his tongue over his left nipple and blew over it, making Blaine shiver.

"Brad..That feels..Oh god.." Blaine whimpered.

Brad sucked the hardening nub into his mouth, moaning around it.

Blaine's hips jerked up as the sensation went through him, making him cry out.

Brad smiled to himself, doing the same to the other.

Blaine was already falling apart under the older boy's talented mouth.

Brad kissed and nipped down Blaine's chest and stomach, swirling his tongue around his belly button. He rubbed at Blaine's hips as he licked the lines that made up his abs.

"Ohmyfuck..Brad.." Blaine gasped. "That feels so good.."

Brad hummed as he licked a firm line across the skin just above Blaine's waistband and moved lower, breathing hotly over the thin fabric.

"Holy shit!" Blaine groaned.

Brad mouthed over Blaine's throbbing member, moaning and sending chills through Blaine.

"Brad..Brad..Oh god.." Blaine whimpered.

Brad smiled, reaching under the waistband and pulling Blaine's boxer briefs down. He gasped lightly as Blaine's member sprang up and fell against his stomach. "So beautiful.."

Blaine blushed deeply, looking down at Brad as his chest heaved.

Brad licked up the underside of Blaine's cock, from base to tip before straddling him and starting to rock his hips.

Blaine reached out, gripping Brad's hips as he thrust up against him.

Brad moaned, letting his head fall back. "Oh god.." he breathed out, scratching down Blaine's chest.

"You're so fucking hot..Unh.." Blaine panted, rocking their bodies together.

Brad leaned down, kissing Blaine deeply.

Blaine moaned into the kiss, his back arching as he felt Brad grab his hands.

Brad brought one of Blaine's hands up to his own briefs, gasping as Blaine palmed him.

"So big.." Blaine growled as he felt the outline of Brad's member through the fabric.

Brad moaned. "Oh god..Blaine.."

Blaine slowly pulled Brad out of his boxers and started to pump him. Licking his lips as he saw his length.

Brad's head fell back. "Fuck..oh yeah..."

"Talk to me.." Blaine whispered.

"A-a little more pressure.." brad gasped as Blaine did just that. "Oh fuck..yeah like that..so fucking good.."

"S'good?" Blaine asked, moaning softly.

Brad nodded. "So good.."

Blaine's head fell back as he sped up his hand.

Brad growled deep in his throat. "I want you so bad.."

"Oh fuck..I want y-you too.." Blaine gasped.

"How much?" brad asked teasingly.

"So bad..Brad..Fuck.."

Brad leaned down, kissing Blaine fiercely.

Blaine brought his free hand up to pull Brad's hair roughly.

Brad growled, dragging his teeth along Blaine's bottom lip.

Blaine whimpered, pulling harder as he tightened his grip around Brad's length.

"Shit!" brad gasped, reaching down to stop Blaine's hand. "I-I need you.."

"W-What do you want?" Blaine asked breathily.

"Anything with you..What do you want?" brad asked softly.

"I really just..God..I want you inside of me.." Blaine panted.

"I know I keep asking. But are you sure?"

"Yeah..I'm not a virgin..I'm sure.." Blaine said with reassurance.

"Like I said, I just don't want you to regret being with me.."

"I won't.." Blaine said softly.

"I-if you don't mind though.." brad said, a little nervously. "I'd like to be like this..I want to see you.."

Blaine smiled. "I don't mind..Do you have..Condoms?" Blaine asked, blushing a bit.

Brad nodded, reaching over to the nightstand and grabbing a condom and a little bottle of lube.

Blaine exhaled nervously. This was the first person he'd been with since Kurt. Truth be told, he was a bit scared.

Brad sensed this and cupped Blaine's cheek. "I just want you to know, this isn't all I want from you..I want to know you and for you to know me..Trust me, I won't just leave you after.."

"Promise?" Blaine asked quietly.

"I promise," brad said softly before trying to make Blaine laugh. "Especially if you wind up pregnant."

Blaine giggled, lightly, making brad smile as he accomplished his goal. "Then I can just be on MTV..Seventeen, Gay, and Pregnant.."

Brad chuckled. "Ohmygod, you're going to think I'm so gay and just I don't even know for this. But I really just got the urge to belt out that The Start Of Something New song from High School Musical.."

"You're adorable.." Blaine said, leaning up to kiss Brad softly.

Brad smiled into the kiss. He really did feel some connection with Blaine. One he had never had before. And although Blaine was younger than him, he wouldn't give him up for anything.

Blaine deepened the kiss before Brad pulled away, opening the condom and rolling it on.

"Do you want me to umm..prep you first..?"

"Please.." Blaine said softly.

Brad nodded as he squeezed a little of the lube in his hand and warmed it up before pressing a finger against Blaine.

Blaine spread his legs more, bending a leg at the knee as he gasped sharply.

Brad made sure to go slow, only pressing in a little bit.

"Ungh..M-More.." Blaine whispered.

Brad pressed in to the second knuckle and moved around a little.

"Ahh,.Brad.." Blaine panted, pushing his hips down more.

Brad slid his finger in all the way, listening to the amazing sounds Blaine made.

Blaine whined softly, arching his back. He'd only been doing this to himself lately. It felt so good for it to be someone else.

Brad waited almost a minute before pulling out and starting to add a second.

"Oh fuck..Yes.." Blaine moaned as he felt the stretch.

Brad pressed in deeper, curling his fingers as he searched for that sweet spot.

"Ah! Oh fuck! Brad!" Blaine cried out.

"Mmm, keep talking Blaine.." brad said as he slowly added one more.

"Oh..I-I..I need you..I can't wait to feel you Brad..Ungh.."

Brad carefully pulled out before slicking himself up. He positioned himself over Blaine and gingerly pressed the tip of his throbbing member into Blaine.

Blaine gasped, tossing his head back as he panted harshly.

Brad ran his hands up and down Blaine's sides. "You are so gorgeous.."

Blaine blushed lightly, wrapping his arms around Brad's neck. "Th-Thank you.."

"It's the truth," brad said, smiling softly as he pushed in a little more. "Oh god.."

"Oh fuck..Brad.." Blaine panted.

"I love when you say my name.." brad breathed out heavily.

Blaine gave a light smile. "Braaadd.." He whined desperately.

Brad whimpered loudly, sliding in more. "Holy fuck!"

"Ah..More..I want all of you.." Blaine groaned.

Brad slowly pushed in to the hilt, gasping as the amazingly tight heat surrounded him. "Ooohhh blaaaiinnee..."

Blaine clung to Bryan, whimpering softly as he got used to the stretch.

"T-Tell me when you're ready.."

"You can go.."

Brad leaned in, pressing his lips to Blaine's as he slowly started to thrust.

Blaine inhaled sharply, rolling his body slightly.

Brad found a slow but steady pace as he pressed in and out of Blaine, keeping his lips moving with the younger's.

Blaine tangled his hands in Brad's hair, tugging harshly as he moved his body with Brad's, moaning softly.

Brad gasped, deepening the kiss as he sped up a little.

Blaine gasped, breaking the kiss and crying out as Brad slid over his prostate.

Brad whimpered at the sound as he continued hitting that spot.

"Ah..Ah..Ah! Oh! Fuck Brad!" Blaine almost screamed.

Brad sucked at Blaine's pulse point, thrusting harder.

God, the noises Blaine was making..There was no way Erving couldn't hear. He knew his roommate would have something to say about it. But he didn't care. It had been just this night so far and he knew he wanted to be closer to Blaine.

"Brad..Oh..Yes.." Blaine panted, rubbing up and own Brad's neck and shoulders as he arched his body beautifully.

Brad breathed in heavily. "God...Just..gorgeous..."

"Harder..Please.." Blaine whined, as he wrapped his legs around Brad.

Brad let out a long whine as he slammed into Blaine.

Blaine gave a sharp moan his legs tightening as he let go, his head falling back as he let the moans escape in pure ecstasy.

Brad kissed up Blaine's jaw. "Fuck...Ohhh Blaine! I-I'm close.."

"Ngh..B-Brad! Me too..Oh fuck..Oh god..Fuck me-ah!" Blaine panted in his ear.

Brad sped up his thrusts as he bit down on Blaine's neck.

Blaine's moans built louder and louder until he let out a final cry, releasing himself between them as his muscles tightened around Brad.

Brad buried his face against Blaine's neck, practically screaming his name as he came long and hard.

Blaine trembled, whimpering as he felt Brad pulsing and pushing in deeper as he came. "Oh fuck.." He whispered shakily.

Brad leaned in, kissing Blaine deeply and moaning into the kiss.

Blaine kissed Brad back inhaling softly. "So amazing.." He breathed out against his lips.

"You are too," brad whispered.

Blaine kissed Brad again, giving a small whine as the older pulled out.

Brad laid down next to Blaine and pulled him close.

"That was..Oh my god.." Blaine moaned, pulling Brad closer.

"God, I know..So amazing.."

Blaine smiled, nuzzling under Brad's neck.

Brad kissed the top of Blaine's head. "Good night beautiful."

"Goodnight.." Blaine smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

It was a little more than a month before Kurt got his cast taken off, but when the day came, he was beyond relieved. Burt had agreed, after tons of begging, to let Sebastian take Kurt. They were in the car on the way to the hospital and Sebastian smiled, looking over at his fiancé. Kurt was bouncing lightly in his seat and smiling wide. "Excited?" Sebastian grinned.

"So much," Kurt said cheerfully. "I hated not being able to do things."

"You didn't like me doing things for you?" Sebastian asked, giggling.

"I just felt too needy. I like being able to put my normal clothes on and wash my own hair. Normal things.."

"Well I especially liked helping you shower.." Sebastian said, smiling.

Kurt blushed. "You still can.."

"Good." Sebastian winked.

Kurt bit his lip. "You won't have to be careful either..."

"Oh god.." Sebastian chuckled darkly, gripping the steering wheel tighter. "I missed being able to just..Fuck you.." He grinned.

Kurt's breathing sped up. "M-Me too.."

Sebastian laughed lightly, raising his eyebrows at Kurt. "It's been too long.."

"You remember what you were about to do when we skipped school? When Rachel and Finn walked in..?"

"Mhmm.." Sebastian said smiling.

"I really miss that.." Kurt said shyly.

"So do I babe..Fuck.." Sebastian sighed, biting his lip.

Kurt took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Sebastian smiled to himself. "How about after you get that taken off..We go..I'll get a cheap motel?"

Kurt looked over at his fiancé and nodded. "No one can interrupt.."

"Exactly.." Sebastian winked.

"You're making it really hard to control myself right now.."

"Sorry babe." Sebastian said, unable to hold back a smile.

"You're just...You're so sexy, Sebastian..." Kurt breathed out.

"So are you.." Sebastian said, leaning over to kiss Kurt's neck softly.

Kurt moaned softly. "I love you.."

"I love you too gorgeous.." Sebastian said softly as they pulled into the hospital.

Kurt smiled wide as they walked in and got him checked in.

They got in quickly, Sebastian holding Kurt's hand as they sawed of the cast. The countertenor sighed in relief as they pried it off.

He moved his arm around a little, smiling though it felt a bit weird.

"Feel good? Any pain?" the doctor asked.

Kurt nodded as he smiled wide. "It feels weird. But it doesn't hurt at all."

"That's good." The doctor said, writing something down. "You're free to go Mr. Hummel."

Kurt gave a little squeal of joy. "Thank you!"

The doctor nodded and Sebastian smiled, walking out with Kurt. The shorter boy threw his arms around Sebastian and kissed him deeply. Sebastian gasped, leaning back against the car as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt ground his hips onto his fiancé's. "W-We should go before I can't stop.."

"Down boy.." Sebastian chuckled. Kurt blushed as he walked to his side of the car and got in. Sebastian smiled, walking to the car and getting in, driving to the nearest hotel.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked nervously as they pulled in. "I know money isn't a problem for you..But you do so much for me..."

"It's completely fine babe." Sebastian said softly. Kurt smiled as Sebastian leaned in to kiss him before going to get them checked in. He came out, beckoning to Kurt and holding up a room key, giving that grin that drove Kurt crazy. Kurt couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips. He got out and hurried over to Sebastian, grabbing his hand as they went to their room. It was on the top floor, with a balcony that had a gorgeous view. Apparently when Sebastian said cheap motel, he meant something else. Kurt shook his head. "Sebastian.."

"It's fine baby.." Sebastian said again, leaning in to kiss Kurt. Kurt wrapped his arms around his fiancé, pressing their bodies together. Sebastian picked Kurt up, walking them over to the bed and setting him down gently. Kurt looked up at Sebastian with lust blown eyes. It had definitely been way too long. Sebastian groaned at the sight, remembering he didn't have to be gentle anymore, but not having time to act upon it before Kurt yanked him down by his tie. "Fuck me," Kurt growled. "Make me scream as loud as I can..Fuck, I want you so bad.." Sebastian could only let out a choked moan, unable to form a proper sentence. Kurt wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist as he crashed their lips together. Sebastian groaned as he felt Kurt suck his tongue into his mouth as he thrust down. Kurt gasped, tightening his legs around him. "So fucking hot.." Sebastian growled.

Kurt tangled his fingers in Sebastian's hair. "Ohhh..your voice..so sexy.."

"You like my voice babe?" Sebastian said darkly against Kurt's ear.

Kurt whimpered. "Fuck..yes..yes..."

Sebastian grinned, pulling off his blazer and tossing it away.

"How are you so fucking sexy? It should seriously be illegal," Kurt breathed out, laughing lightly.

"I was just born this way I guess." Sebastian chuckled as Kurt started to loosen his tie. Kurt rolled his eyes playfully, pulling his tie off and unbuttoning his shirt. Sebastian smiled down at Kurt, licking over his teeth. Kurt inhaled sharply. Fuck, Sebastian was just too damn sexy, if that was even possible. "I love when you undress me.." Sebastian sighed. Kurt smiled, tightening his legs around Sebastian and flipping them over. Sebastian groaned looking up at Kurt as the white shirt fluttered open, exposing his toned chest. Kurt bit his lip as he scratched down the perfect skin. "Fuck..Kurt.." Sebastian growled. Kurt bent down, kissing and nipping at the tanned skin as he worked on getting Sebastian's pants off. Sebastian lifted his hips, making it easier for Kurt. Kurt threw his pants to the floor along with his boxer briefs. He's eyes grew darker as he took in Sebastian's perfect, naked body. He kissed down further before licking a firm line up the underside of his fiancé's rapidly growing member. "Unghh..Kuurrt.." Sebastian moaned loudly. "Strip for me babe.."

Kurt straddled him, slowly lifting his shirt. Sebastian gripped Kurt's hips tightly, biting his lip. Kurt worked his hips over Sebastian as he undid the button and started pulling them down. "Fuck..That's right baby.." Sebastian moaned. Kurt pulled off his boxers and threw them aside before leaning down to kiss Sebastian. Sebastian reached up, tangling his fingers in Kurt's hair as he thrust up into him. Kurt gasped, kissing him as he desperately ground his hips down. "Fuck Kurt..I want you.." Sebastian whispered.

"Fuck me..Fuck me hard.." Kurt growled. Sebastian quickly flipped them over, shoving Kurt down into the mattress and reminding the shorter boy of their first night at the motel. "Ahh! fuck!" Kurt moaned loudly. Everything about this was perfect..was everything he'd missed for what seemed like forever in the month of having a cast.

"You want me to fuck your tight little ass?" Sebastian growled.

Kurt gasped as his entire body shivered. "Yes! Please..."

"Beg baby..Beg for me.." Sebastian said darkly, kissing along Kurt's chest.

"Ohh Sebastian...Please fuck me..I need to feel you pounding into me with your huge cock..I want it rough..Spank me..Fuck me like you did the first time.." Kurt begged. Sebastian simply smiled, looking down at Kurt, only a small ring of green visible in his lust blown eyes. "Baby please..Something..Anything...I need you.."

"Get on your hands and knees.." Sebastian said smoothly. Kurt fumbled as he hurriedly got info position. Sebastian leaned down, kissing down Kurt's spine. Kurt whimpered. "Baby..."

"Yes love?" Sebastian purred.

"Please.."

Sebastian stood, walking over to his pants and pulling a packet of lube. Kurt watched with eager eyes. He wanted this so bad. Sebastian tore it open with his trey before smearing some on his hand and pumping himself softly. Kurt moaned at the sight. "So beautiful.." Sebastian moaned softly, his head falling back. Kurt bit his lip as Sebastian walked closer to him.

He climbed onto the bed, wiping his hand on the sheet before reaching out to squeeze Kurt's ass roughly. "Ahh!" Kurt groaned, looking back at Sebastian with pure lust. "So sexy.." Sebastian groaned, smiling. "Do you want me to stretch you?.."

"I want to feel all of you..."

Sebastian grabbed his member, positioning himself at Kurt's hole and slowly pushing in. Kurt winced at the stretch. "Baby..."

"You okay babe?.." Sebastian asked, his voice turning soft and caring.

"Y-yeah..Just so big..."

Sebastian moaned softly, running his hands up and down Kurt's back as he pushed in. Kurt gasped, pushing his ass back. Sebastian gripped his hips, holding him still. "Hang on baby.."

Kurt let out a small whine but paused his hips. Sebastian pushed in at an excruciatingly slow pace. Inch by inch.

Sebastian.." Kurt whimpered.

"I know babe..Just be patient.." Sebastian said quietly. Kurt let his head drop down as he got used to the stretch. Sebastian pushed in the rest of the way, panting harshly. Kurt worried his lip between his teeth as a long moan escaped his lips. "Talk to me Kurt.." Sebastian whispered, slowly pulling out.

Kurt gasped. "I feel so...so full baby..You're so..Ahh! Thick.."

Sebastian growled, slamming back into Kurt, moaning at the harsh contact he had gone so long without. "Ahhh! Fuck!" Kurt screamed, falling onto his elbows. Sebastian quickly picked up the pace, groaning as he fucked the pale boy into the mattress. Kurt whimpered as he felt his fiancé sliding in and out of him. "S-Sebastian...Oohhh..."

"So fucking hot.." Sebastian moaned clawing down Kurt's back. Kurt cried out, throwing his head back. "Fuck.." Sebastian panted. "Kurt..Take me baby.." Kurt thrust his ass back as he panted harshly. Sebastian reached up, tugging on Kurt's hair as he sped up his thrusts.

"Harder!" Kurt gasped. Sebastian moaned loudly, pounding into Kurt as he pulled his hair harder. Kurt's breathing came out in short pants. "Baby! Oh fuck! So good!"

"Are you my slut Kurt?" Sebastian panted, biting his lip as he aimed for Kurt's prostate.

Kurts back arched as he cried out. "Yes! I-I'm your slut..."

Sebastian sped up, pulling Kurt up by his hair so his back was against the taller boy's chest. Kurt gasped as another wave of arousal spread through him.

Sebastian groaned in Kurt's ear, reaching around to grip his chest, pulling him closer. "Damn, Kurt..So fucking tight..Mine.."

"A-All yours.." Kurt moaned. Sebastian's breath felt so good against his ear. "Fuck, I've..Ahh! I've missed this.."

"Mmm..So have I baby..Ungh..You belong to me..Say it again..Say it.." Sebastian rasped, biting his lover's ear.

Kurt whined. "I'm yours..I belong to you, Sebastian.."

Sebastian moaned as the words sent a wave of lust through him as he pulled out, spinning him around and pushing him down on the bed. He grabbed Kurt's long, sexy legs pulling them onto his shoulders and thrusting into him again. Kurt breathed out heavily. "Ohmygod! So fucking sexy!"

Sebastian thrust hard and deep, moaning loudly. Throwing his head back and giving Kurt an amazing view of his neck. Kurt moaned, trailing his hands up and down his own chest.

"Kurt..That's so hot.." Sebastian panted.

"Mmm...Talk to me..."

"God..I've missed this..So much..Watching you fall apart..Moan my name..Hearing you scream.." Sebastian growled, speeding up as he dug his fingers into Kurt's thighs.

Kurt arched his back. "Baby! Fuck I'm close!"

"Cum..Cum for me Kurt..Scream for me.." Sebastian growled.

Kurt closed his eyes, tangling his fingers in the sheets as he screamed, cumming hard. "Baby! Shit! SEBASTIAN!"

Sebastian moaned loudly, watching Kurt ride out his orgasm and slowing his thrusts as he came. Kurt panted as he came down from his high, pulling Sebastian down for a kiss. Sebastian was still shuddering through his orgasm as he kissed Kurt deeply. "I love you so much," Kurt whispered.

"I love you too.." Sebastian breathed out against Kurt's lips as his legs slipped off of his shoulders. Kurt hummed softly, letting his eyes drift shut. Sebastian rested his head on Kurt's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Thank you..." Kurt said quietly.

"For what beautiful?" Sebastian asked.

"Taking a chance on me and not running.."

Sebastian kissed Kurt's chest lightly. "Thank you for seeing around my walls.."

"I'm glad I could," Kurt said softly.

Sebastian smiled, looking up at Kurt with loving eyes. "I think we should tell your dad today.."

"R-Really?" Kurt asked. Sebastian nodded, kissing Kurt's chest again. "How should we tell him..?"

"I want to ask him." Sebastian said softly.

Kurt looked down at his fiancé. "That would mean..so much to me..."

"Really?" Sebastian smiled.

Kurt had tears in his eyes as he nodded. "Yes.."

Sebastian scooted up to kiss Kurt's lips sweetly.

"I'm so nervous.."

"Oh god..Me too.." Sebastian sighed.

"What're you going to say?" Kurt asked quietly.

"For once..I have no idea..I'm just going to speak from my heart I suppose.." Sebastian said, raising his eyebrows at himself.

Kurt smiled softly. "Well I know you love me so whatever you say will be perfect."

Sebastian blushed, smiling up at his fiancé. "I love you..So much.."

"I love you too," Kurt said, grinning.

Sebastian kissed Kurt again, cupping his cheek.  
"Forever.." He whispered.

Later as they drove back to Kurt's house, Sebastian was pale, shaking with nerves. Kurt reached over and took Sebastian's hand in his. "Today has been perfect, baby. It's going to be okay.."

"I know... I just..I'm terrified of your dad.." Sebastian admitted.

Kurt turned in his seat. "Why baby?"

"He's just so..Big and..Intimidating..And he doesn't like me, I know he doesn't.." Sebastian said shakily.

"Sebastian..He does. He didn't at first because it took me so long to find Blaine. He didn't know you. But I think seeing how you reacted when I was in the hospital and how you took care of me really helped him see how much you do love me. Most people wouldn't have handled it when...when I couldn't remember. But you stayed. You did everything you could for me. You always will. And you getting the courage to actually talk to him about this, will show him you want it even more," Kurt said, looking up at his fiancé.

Sebastian swallowed hard, squeezing Kurt's hand. "I love you.."

"I love you too. You can do this, baby.."

Sebastian nodded, taking slow even breaths as they pulled into the driveway. When Sebastian turned the engine off, Kurt leaned in and kissed him deeply. Sebastian inhaled softly, placing his hand on the back of Kurt's neck as he kissed him back.

Kurt pulled back, their lips just an inch apart. "I love you more than anything, Sebastian."

Sebastian pressed their foreheads together, sighing softly. "I love you so much, Kurt..So much.."

"You can do this. We can do this," Kurt said, smiling.

Sebastian smiled back, leaning in to kiss Kurt again.

They got out of the car and headed into the house, Sebastian gripping Kurt's hand as they saw Kurt's family.

"Hey Sebastian, Kurt..How's your arm?" Carole asked.

"Perfect!" Kurt smiled wide.

"Where's Mr. Hummel?" Sebastian asked, looking as calm as could be. Kurt really envied that about Sebastian. How he could hide his emotions so perfectly. Well, unless he was alone with him.

"Still at work. He'll be back soon," Carole said softly, raising an eyebrow at him. "Is something going on?"

Sebastian looked at Kurt, wondering if he should tell her. Kurt nodded. "You can.."

"I..I'm asking for his permission to marry Kurt.." Sebastian said softly.

Carole's eyes went wide as she jumped up. "Ohmygod!" she squealed. Sebastian's eyebrows shot up as Kurt pulled the ring out of his shirt by the chain it was attached to, showing Carole. Carole gasped, hugging them both close. "It's so beautiful!"

Sebastian blushed deeply, bringing his arms up to hug her back.

"You two are sure right?" Carole asked carefully.

"I'm positive.." Sebastian said as she pulled away.

"Okay...Dinner will be late..Kurt, why don't you come to the store with me? I'll make a special dinner and oh! How about a chocolate raspberry truffle cake for dessert?" Carole suggested.

"So..I-I'll be here alone?" Sebastian said, recalling that Carole said Burt would be here soon.

"If you want to wait to talk to him, come with us," Carole smiled. "You can help us cook then talk to him after. That's probably best. Wait until he's full and happy after a lovey dinner then ask. How does that sound?"

"Much better.." Sebastian sighed, giving a little smile.

"Alright. Let's go. We have a lot to do. How does Filet Mignon and slow roasted tomatoes sound?" Carole asked.

"Delicious!" Kurt smiled as Carole grabbed her keys. They went to the grocery store and got all the stuff they needed. They were driving home when Carole got an idea. "Umm, do you two mind waiting in the car while I stop by the liquor store really quick..?"

"Not at all.." Kurt said, resting his head on Sebastian's shoulder. Carole ran in and came out with a big bag, making Kurt raise his eyebrows at her.

"Cocktails.." She grinned. They headed home and got started on dinner. Burt came home not too long after, inhaling deeply as he walked into the kitchen. "Mmm, what smells so good?"

"Dinner!" Carole grinned. Burt paused as he saw the Dalton Blazer hanging on a chair. "Sebastian here?"

Carole nodded. "Yeah. Is that alright..?"

He nodded, walking over to kiss his wife before going to take his usual seat in his recliner. About an hour and a half later, dinner was ready as were the cakes. She layered the cake and decided they could eat with it cooled. She called everyone in for dinner, Finn was out with Rachel, and Sebastian sat next to Kurt and across from Burt. "What's going on..? You and Kurt always make me eat that healthy stuff.." Burt said, looking at his wife.

"Oh, I just thought we could have a nice special dinner..It's been a while." Carole smiled.

Burt nodded. "How's your arm, Kurt?"

"Perfect." Kurt said, flexing his wrist and reaching down to grab Sebastian's hand again.

"It was really nice of you to take him, Sebastian," Carole said softly.

"It wasn't a problem Mrs. Hummel..He was so excited to get it taken off.." Sebastian said, grinning at his fiancé.

Kurt blushed lightly. "Now I can do my hair normally and wear my regular clothes again."

"You look amazing no matter what.." Sebastian said softly.

"Aren't they just adorable?" Carole sighed happily, looking at Burt.

Burt gave a barely noticeable smile, watching as his son leaned over to kiss Sebastian's cheek. Sebastian smiled, trying not to show how nervous he was as Burt watched them. They finished dinner and they all went to go sit in the living room. "Kurt..Could you help me clean up in here?" Carole asked.

Kurt nodded, helping her clean and decorate the cake. Sebastian took a deep breath, watching the random football game Burt put on before Kurt and Carole brought out the cake. They brought out the raspberry cosmopolitans and the cake. It was Carole's favorite chocolate cake recipe with a dark chocolate ganache and raspberry filling between the layers. It, in a slightly different way, resembled a dark chocolate raspberry truffle. She had iced it with a raspberry buttercream with a chocolate drizzle and a few swirls of ganache and fresh raspberries to the top of the cake.

"Mrs. Hummel..This is amazing." Sebastian smiled.

"Thanks sweetie," she said soft as she and Kurt handed out the plates and drinks. Sebastian smiled as Kurt sat down next to him, his nerves growing worse with each passing moment. Kurt took a sip of his cocktail and grinned. "This is so amazing.."

Sebastian nodded, drinking his quickly to try and calm himself.

"Thirsty?" Burt asked, looking Sebastian as he downed his drink.

Sebastian set down the now empty glass. "Very.." He said, giving a small nervous laugh.

Carole took his glass and gave him a little more. Kurt squeezed Sebastian's hand to get his attention. When he looked over at Kurt, the shorter smiled softly and mouthed the words 'I love you.'

Sebastian squeezed his hand, smiling back at his fiancé. They enjoyed their cake and drinks. Kurt's face had a red tint to it from the alcohol by the time they had finished eating. "You look cute." Sebastian smiled,

Kurt batted his eyelashes bashfully. "Thank you baby.."

Sebastian just continued to smile, lacing Kurt's fingers with his. "Sebastian, can you come with me for a second?" Carole asked.

Sebastian nodded, standing and following Carole.

They walked into the kitchen. "Are you ready to talk to him..?"

"Yeah..I think so.." He breathed out.

Carole handed him another drink. "To calm your nerves."

"Thank you.." He sighed, drinking it quickly.

Carole smiled softly. "It's gonna be alright."

Sebastian handed Carole the glass before walking into the living room where Kurt and Burt were talking.

"Hey baby," Kurt smiled wide.

"Hey love.." Sebastian said. "Can you give me a minute with your dad?.."

Kurt nodded, kissing Sebastian's cheek before heading to the kitchen with Carole.

Burt eyed the young boy suspiciously. "Is something wrong?"

Sebastian sat down, sighing deeply. "No..I just..I wanted to ask you something.."

Burt continued to look at the boy on the couch across from him. He sounded serious. "What is it..?"

"I love Kurt..He's amazing, and sweet and just..So, so perfect..I've never..Never felt this way about anyone..And..I'm asking for your permission to marry him.." Sebastian said, sounding a lot braver than he felt.

Burt's eyes went wide. "You're what..?"

"I-I want to marry Kurt.." Sebastian said a bit more timidly.

Burt swallowed hard. He definitely hadn't expected this. "Sebastian..You've only been dating for what? Two months?"

"A little more..B-But I know that Kurt is the one that I-I want to be with." Sebastian said, his confidence shrinking with each syllable.

"You're so young...You can't possibly know that after two months. You two couldn't even be in the same room and get along before you started dating.."

"B-But Mr. Hummel.." Sebastian started, but the father cut him off.

"I know you two are crazy about each other..But I don't think now is the right time." Burt said seriously.

Sebastian sat there for a moment, and then gave a small nod. "I understand.." He whispered.

Burt sighed. "I know you can make him happy. I just think you should wait."

Sebastian nodded again, hiding his emotions and looking up at Burt. "Well, thank you for taking the time to hear me out Mr. Hummel.."

Burt just nodded before Sebastian got up.

Sebastian walked into the kitchen , eyes glued to the floor as he grabbed his blazer and pulled it on before loosening his tie.

"What're you doing?" Kurt asked quickly, trying to stop him.

"He said no, Kurt." Sebastian said, looking up, his eyes dull and guarded.

"W-What? No..Please...Sebastian don't leave..Let me talk to him..Just please, wait here.." Kurt begged.

Sebastian sighed. "Kurt..I don't think there's any changing his mind.."

"Well I love you and I'm going to talk to him. Whether or not this is important enough for you to stay is up to you," Kurt said, placing a hand on his hip.

Sebastian just set the blazer back down and threw his hands up in defeat.

Kurt smiled. "Don't worry baby...Just give me a few minutes."

Sebastian sat down, running his fingers through his hair as Kurt walked out.

He walked into the living room. "Hey dad..."

"Hey kid.." His father sighed, looking up at him and already knowing what Kurt was coming out for.

Kurt sat down and looked up at his father. He didn't really know what to say to get him to be on board with this but he sure was going to try. "I really do love Sebastian."

"I know that..And I don't doubt it.." Burt said simply.

"And we are both eighteen..So in some states, like New York, it is legal..." Kurt pressed.

"I know." Burt said again.

"What's the problem?" Kurt asked quietly.

"You're both too young..Not legally, But in my eyes. You've only been dating for two months, and you hated each other before then..And Kurt, I hate to bring it up, but you acted this way with Blaine and you said you loved him." Burt said, naming off each reason with his fingers.

"Dad, Blaine was my first boyfriend. Before that, everyone just made fun of me. Blaine was great. But I feel so much more now. And I know we're young. But so were you and mom..."

Burt sighed, his son had a point. "Kurt..I just don't want you to regret this.."

"I won't," Kurt said softly. "I know what I want. And I want him. Forever. Dad, I have never been this happy.."

Burt sighed, looking into his son's eyes and seeing the truth and sincerity in them, along with the youthful love that faded in his when Elizabeth died.  
"Okay Kurt.."

"Really?" Kurt asked. That was much easier than he thought it would be. "This means the world to me, dad.."

"Really.." Burt nodded.

Kurt got up and hugged his father tightly. "I love you so much dad."

"I love you too Kurt.." Burt said softly.

Kurt grinned as he headed back to the kitchen. Sebastian looked up, quirking an eyebrow and wondering why Kurt was smiling. He walked over, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck. "We're getting married.."

Sebastian's body relaxed and his eyes lit back up. "Really?" He whispered.

Kurt nodded. "He said yes.."

Sebastian pulled Kurt close, burying his face between his shoulder and neck and trying not to let the tears out.

"I love you so much," Kurt said quietly.

"I love you too..More than anything, Kurt.."

Kurt leaned in, kissing Sebastian deeply. Sebastian melted in Kurt's arms, getting lost in his kiss. Carole headed back to the living room, leaving the boys in the kitchen. "We're going to get married.." Sebastian whispered against Kurt's lips, his smile a mile wide.

Kurt bit his lip as he smiled. "We are.."

Sebastian grinned, leaning in to kiss Kurt passionately. Kurt tightened his arms around Sebastian's neck as they kissed. Sebastian couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips as he felt Kurt thread his fingers through his hair and tug lightly. Kurt pulled back, breathing heavily. "Dad could walk in.."

Sebastian sighed. "I know..Why are you so damn irresistible Hummel?" Sebastian asked smiling, his voice low.

Kurt turned around, pressing his ass against Sebastian. "What on earth do you mean?"

Sebastian gripped Kurt's hips, pulling him closer. "Fuck, you don't know what you're doing to me.." He whispered.

Kurt rested his head on his fiancé's shoulder. "I think I do," he growled in Sebastian's ear.

Sebastian held back a moan, gritting his teeth together. Kurt pressed back harder before moving away and walking to the door. "We should probably get back in there..Don't forget to grab more drinks," he winked, giving his ass a little shake.

Sebastian couldn't help but whine at the loss of contact, but did as he was told. They went back to the living room and sat down in their seats on the couch. "Thank you so much Mr. Hummel.." Sebastian said, looking at the older man.

Burt nodded. "Just..Promise me you'll always take care of him."

"I swear.." Sebastian said softly.

Burt gave a small smile as Carole put her head on his shoulder. "Movie night?"

"Whatever you want to watch." Burt smiled, kissing the top of her head.

"Sebastian, you can choose," she said softly.

"Oh, uh..How about.." He looked through the movies "The Blind Side?"

Kurt smiled. "I love that one!" he said, getting up and putting it in.

Sebastian grinned at his boyfriend, siting back on the couch.

Kurt poured them each a drink and cuddled up to Sebastian.

Sebastian pulled Kurt close, sipping his drink before kissing his forehead.

About halfway through the movie, Kurt's face was bright red from the alcohol. He smiled to himself and pulled out his phone, making sure Sebastian couldn't see.

Sebastian was watching the movie, absently tracing patterns on Kurt's neck with his fingers.

He sent the text he had been typing and Sebastian felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out and pressed read.  
"I want you so bad.."

Sebastian looked down at Kurt who had laid back against his chest, smiling to himself.  
"I want you too babe.." Sebastian replied.

Kurt trailed his fingertips over to Sebastian's knee as he texted him back.  
"I can't stop thinking about how amazing it felt to have you fuck me again...Baby.."

"Kurt..You're gonna get us in trouble.." Sebastian text as Kurt felt his breathing start to increase.

"I thought risking getting caught was part of the thrill? ; )"

"True.."

Kurt pretended to yawn and laid down, resting his head in Sebastian's lap. Sebastian inhaled softly, reaching down to pet Kurt's hair. Kurt grabbed a blanket that was laying over the edge of the couch and pulled it over them so it covered his entire body as he lightly massaged over Sebastian's pants. Sebastian inhaled deeply, looking down at Kurt. Damn that felt good, but Kurt was probably drunk..And his dad was right there. Kurt slowly unzipped Sebastian's pants before he sent another text. "Shh..Relax.."

"But your dad.." Sebastian replied.

"Be quiet," Kurt sent back. He unbuttoned his pants and carefully pulled out Sebastian's growing member. Sebastian bit his lip, bending his leg at the knee to tent the blanket and make it less obvious. Kurt smiled as he stuck his tongue out and licked over the slit. Sebastian tensed a bit before relaxing, keeping his eyes glued to the tv. Kurt sucked the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Sebastian coughed to mask a moan, trying to keep from rolling his hips up. Kurt made sure to keep his movements as slow as possible as he carefully worked Sebastian in and out of his mouth. Sebastian worked on staying still and quiet as Kurt sucked him. Kurt took him deeper, stroking what he couldn't take at this angle. Sebastian cleared his throat, unable to stop the small roll of his body that could easily be passed off as readjusting himself. Kurt was glad Sebastian had tented the blanket. He moved a little faster, trying not to moan at the feel of his fiancé's heavy cock against his tongue. Sebastian was finding it increasingly difficult to hold back as he closed his eyes, feeling himself creeping closer to the edge. Kurt hummed softly, a sound he usually made when he was falling asleep, and sent vibrations through Sebastian as he very gently grazed his teeth along his throbbing cock. Sebastian's hand tightened in the blanket as his heart started racing he reached down, tapping Kurt's neck to let him know he was close. Kurt sped up in response, hoping Sebastian could remain quiet. Sebastian bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood as his body tightened up as he began to cum. Kurt sucked harder, swallowing all of Sebastian. Sebastian slowly relaxed, melting against the couch. Kurt pulled off as Sebastian started to soften and tucked him back into his pants. He waited a few minutes before stretching and sitting back up, cuddling close to his fiancé. Sebastian smiled at Kurt, leaning down to kiss him softly. Kurt sighed into the kiss. He was so in love with Sebastian.

"I love you.." Sebastian said quietly.

Kurt smiled. "I love you too."

Blaine was ecstatic. Tonight was his third date with Brad and he couldn't believe how much he liked him. They had both agreed to take it slow sexually, well, proper sex. In hindsight for the past two dates that hadn't been able to keep their hands off of each other.

Brad took Blaine out to a small diner. "It's not anything fancy but it's so good!"

"Since when have I complained about nothing fancy?" Blaine smiled.

"You haven't. I would like to take you to those places. I just..can't really afford it right now.." Brad said quietly.

"I like doing simple things with you brad.." Blaine said, grabbing his hand.

Brad gave that bashful smile that Blaine loved. "Me too, Blaine."

"You're adorable.." Blaine said, smiling.

That made Brad blush. They walked into the diner and a young waitress seated them and took their drink order.

Brad ordered a sweet tea and Blaine got a soda, but Blaine couldn't help but smile at the older's accent as he ordered.

"I'll have the southern fried chicken and potatoes," Brad smiled, his accent coming out a bit more with how comfortable he was.

"The same.." Blaine said, handing her his menu. "So, what part of Louisiana are you from?"

"Baton Rouge," Brad said, smiling at Blaine.

"So you're not just from Louisiana, you're from Louisiana." Blaine said, chuckling a bit.

"What do you mean?" Brad asked.

"You were way down there. The south south.." Blaine observed. "If you don't mind my asking...How did you handle coming out..?"

"Well..With my friends, it was easy. They accepted me and told me it was okay. But people who didn't like me and people who were older just didn't understand. They called me names and I got into a couple fights. It was hard. But I got through it.."

"Wow..I admire you.." Blaine smiled, looking up at Brad in awe.

Brad tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Why?"

"Well..I got in a fight..though I wouldn't call it a fight..It was pretty one sided..But.. I ran.." Blaine said softly.

"Sometimes you have to," Brad said seriously. "Can I ask what happened?"

"A uh..A friend and I went to a Sadie Hawkins dance in middle school..He was the only other gay kid and..He was the one that helped me come out...We were waiting for his dad to come pick us these guys..Beat the living crap out of us.." Blaine said softly.

Brad's face fell as he took Blaine's hand. "I'm so sorry that happened to you two..You didn't deserve that at all.."

"I know that now..But..I was too scared to go back to school..So I had my parents transfer me to Dalton Academy my freshman year.." Blaine explained.

"Blaine, sometimes you can't go back. It could've just gotten worse. And look at you now..Sitting across from me..Strong and beautiful.." Brad said, squeezing Blaine's hand lightly.

Blaine blushed deeply. "Thank you.."

"You're welcome. It's the truth.."

Blaine smiled, squeezing Brad's hand. "These past three dates have been amazing.."

"They have been for me too.." Brad said softly. "There's actually something I want to ask you.."

"And what's that?" Blaine asked softly.

Brad looked up into Blaine's eyes. "I want...Blaine..Will you be my boyfriend..?"

Blaine couldn't stop the smile that slowly stretched across his face. "Brad..I-I would love to.."

"R-Really?" Brad breathed out.

"Really.." Blaine said softly.

Brad smiled wide. "You make me happy.."

"I'm glad.." Blaine said, smiling at his boyfriend's accent again. They got their food and had an amazing date before Brad paid and took Blaine home. Blaine leaned over as they pulled up, kissing Brad deeply. Brad moaned softly into the kiss, reaching up to cup Blaine's cheek.

"I'm surprised you didn't try anything with me tonight.." Blaine said against Brad's lips.

"It's really hard not to.." Brad breathed out. "But we agreed.."

"We agreed to no sex.." Blaine said, his voice deep as he licked across Brad's bottom lip.

"What exactly are you proposing?" Brad gasped, smiling.

"That you let me suck you.." Blaine said, grinning back as he leaned in to kiss Brad again.

Brad kissed Blaine passionately, moaning against his lips.

"You're so sexy.." Blaine breathed out, tangling his hands in the southern boy's hair.

Brad gasped before deepening the kiss.

"D-Do you want to go somewhere? My dad could come out.." Blaine asked.

Brad nodded as Blaine sat back. He pulled out of the driveway and started driving. "Where can we go?"

"Theres this place on an old back road where most people..Well the high schoolers go.." Blaine said.

Brad chuckled. "Alright..Just give me the directions.."

Blaine nodded, doing just that. There were a few cars parked out there, but not many.

They pulled into the very back and Brad turned the engine off. Blaine smiled, pulling Brad closer and kissing him lightly, teasingly so.

"Blaine.." Brad moaned, trying to deepen the kiss.

Blaine pulled back, giggling softly.

Brad leaned in, growling in Blaine's ear. "Such a tease.."

Blaine moaned softly, leaning in to the noise a bit.

"Two can play that game," Brad whispered, licking across Blaine's lips.

Blaine's cheeks grew red as he gasped, tightening his hands in Brad's shirt.

Brad sucked Blaine's earlobe between his teeth, breathing heavily in Blaine's ear.

"O-Oh my god..Brad.." Blaine moaned.

"Yes baby?" Brad whispered hotly.

Blaine shivered as Brad called him that. oh god, that accent was going to be the death of him. "I-I..Ungh." He breathed out.

Brad licked up the shell of his ear before blowing on it.

"Brad.." Blaine whined.

"Mmm, yes Blaine?"

"K-Kiss me.."

Brad grinned, pressing his lips to Blaine's.

Blaine kissed the older boy deep, moaning loudly against his lips.

Brad gripped Blaine's hips, worrying his lip between his teeth.

Blaine couldn't stop the harsh whine that escaped him as he rocked his hips slowly in Brad's hands.

"So fucking hot.." Brad growled.

"God, I want you.." Blaine gasped.

"What do you want?" Brad whispered.

"Well I can't have what I really want..Because of our agreement.." Blaine sighed.

Brad loosened his grip on Blaine's hips. "I'm sorry..."

"No..No.." Blaine said, putting his hands over Brad's. "I just don't want you to think I don't want to.." he said quickly.

"I don't think that. I want it just as much as you do...But I don't want you to think that's all I want.." Brad said softly.

"I know it's not..But I'm willing to wait..It's just kind of hard because you're...Well..You.." Blaine said, kissing along Brad's jaw.

Brad pulled back. "What do you mean?"

Blaine blushed. "You're just..Really hot and..Sexy.."

"I think you are too.." Brad said quietly, trying to hold back.

"Really?" Blaine smiled.

Brad nodded. "You can't even imagine how sexy I thought you were the first time I saw you.."

Blaine blushed. "You're sweet.."

"Honest," Brad said, smiling.

Blaine leaned back in, kissing Brad deeply. "So did you plan on taking me home and fucking me as soon as you saw me?" He grinned.

"Planning on it? No. Did I want to? Yes..." Brad said truthfully.

Blaine smiled, "well I'm glad you did.."

"Me too," Brad grinned, closing his eyes at the memory. "Those tight jeans...The way that shirt hugged you perfectly..That curly hair...Just perfect.."

Blaine blushed, kissing along Brad's jaw again.

"And now you're mine," Brad sighed softly.

Blaine moaned at the words, nodding.

Brad tilted his head, capturing Blaine's lips in a kiss.

Blaine moaned deeply, melting against Brad.

Brad tightened his hands on Blaine's hips again.

"Can I suck you?" Blaine whispered.

Brad nodded. "I-If you're okay with it.."

"I'm more than okay with it.." Blaine chuckled darkly before kissing down Brad's neck. Brad tilted his head, giving Blaine more access as he moaned. Blaine reached down unzipping Brad's jeans and pulling out his swelling member. Brad gasped, reaching down and leaning the seat back. Blaine kissed down his chest to the head, flicking his tongue over the slit. Brad moaned softly, tangling his hands in Blaine's curls. Blaine hummed softly at the feeling, sucking the head into his mouth. "Blaine.." brad gasped.

Blaine moaned, taking him deeper and gripping his thighs as he did so. Brad pulled lightly on Blaine's hair. "Oohhh...Unnhh.."

Blaine pulled back, swirling his tongue around the head and looking up at his boyfriend. Brad watched with lust filled eyes. "Fucking sexy.."

Blaine moaned, quickly sucking Brad deep in his throat, taking all of him. Brad threw his head back. "Yes! Ohh Blaine!"

Blaine groaned at the sound, reaching down to palm at himself. Brad shook from the pleasure of the vibrations. "Uuunngg!"

Blaine sucked harder, using his free hand to claw down Brad's thigh. Brad rolled his body. Fuck, Blaine was so good at this. "Blaine! Blaine, baby I'm close!"

Blaine just sped up, taking Brad deeper and sucking harder until the southern boy was cumming hard down his throat. Brad screamed as he came, shuddering through his orgasm. Blaine swallowed around him before pulling off and licking his lips. Brad looked down with heavy lidded eyes. "So amazing.." Blaine smiled, leaning in to kiss Brad softly. "Mmm, want me to suck you?" brad asked, trying to keep his eyes open.

"Don't worry about in hon..Do you want me to sneak you up to my room so you can sleep here? You look really tired.." Blaine offered.

Brad nodded. "Could you? Don't want you in trouble.."

"I'll be okay, we just have to be really quiet.."

Brad leaned over, kissing Blaine sweetly. Blaine sighed into the kiss, cupping Brad's cheek. "Y-you mind drivin'?"

"I don't mind.." Blaine said as they got out and switched sides.

"Thanks sugar.." Brad said sleepily. It made Blaine blush more than anything as Brad called him that. "No problem." Blaine smiled as he started the truck. It was a short drive but by the time they got to Blaine's, brad was drifting asleep. Blaine parked the truck a few blocks down do his dad wouldn't be suspicious in the morning and gently leaned over to kiss Brad's cheek. "Brad.."

"Mmph?" Brad groaned.

"We have to get inside.." Blaine encouraged, cupping his face and planting sweet little kisses along his jawline, which Blaine should mention, he was absolutely in love with.

Brad sighed softly at the light kisses. "Mm..alright.."

Blaine got out and opened Brad's door, helping him out of the truck and they started walking the two blocks back to the house. Brad yawned. "You sure this is okay..?"

"Perfectly fine..The last thing we need is you falling asleep at the wheel.." Blaine whispered as they walked up to the door and he pulled out his keys. Brad nodded, trying to be completely silent. They snuck upstairs, Blaine leading the twenty-year-old to his room and quiet closing the door, locking it with a click. Brad gave a shy smile as he whispered. "You have pants I could wear?"

"Yeah.." Blaine said, digging through his drawer and pulling out some sweatpants. "They might be a little short on you since you're so..Tall." He smiled, handing them to him as he got undressed and pulled on some of his own.

"That's okay," brad giggled lightly before climbing into bed.

Blaine crawled into bed, sighing softly as they cuddled together.

"G'night sugar.." Brad said, kissing Blaine's forehead and making him blush softly.

"Goodnight Brad.." Blaine said quietly.

Sebastian was sitting at home that Saturday, alone while Kurt went shipping with Mercedes. He didn't mind being alone. In fact he preferred it usually. He looked up as he heard the doorbell ring and walked over, slowly opening it and freezing at the sight.  
"B-Bryan?"

"Hey Seb..." he said quietly.

"What-What are you doing here?" Sebastian asked his ex, his heart racing as the memory of that night flew back to him. Those eyes. Those blue, uncaring, unmerciful eyes that watched as he was nearly beaten to death.

"I needed to see you..I..I'm so sorry for what I did..." the older boy said softly.

"Don't!..Just..don't.." Sebastian said as Bryan tried to step forward. He quickly slammed the door shut, locked it and leaned back against it sinking to the floor.

"Sebastian...please.." bryan said through the door. "I'm not leaving until you talk to me.."

"Go away!" Sebastian growled, bringing his knees to his chest.

"Sebastian, just listen..please."

"No..Nonononono.." He whispered, running over to the living room and sitting in the corner as the memories and fear flashed back to him. He pulled out his phone, calling Kurt as his breathing increased.

Kurt answered after a couple rings. "Hey baby."

"Kurt..W-Will you please come over?" Sebastian asked frantically.

"Yeah babe. What's wrong?" Kurt asked quickly.

"B-Bryan's here and he won't leave.." Sebastian whimpered. Kurt had never heard him sound so scared or vulnerable.

"Like your ex, Bryan?" Kurt asked, grabbing his keys.

"Yes.." Sebastian said quietly. "I just want him to go away.."

"I'm on my way baby," Kurt said in a hurry.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who asked, think of Brad looking like Jensen Ackles. And for Bryan, think Aaron Paul. :DD

Sebastian sat in the corner, trying to block out the flashbacks and phantom pain as he kept his hand over the slightly faded scar on his back. He wished Kurt would be here, or that Bryan would just leave.

"Sebastian.." Bryan groaned. "I fucked up. I was so stupid. Please talk to me.."

Sebastian just buried his face in his knees, putting his hands over his ears. He couldn't hear his voice, it brought too much pain.

About fifteen minutes later, Kurt drove up and headed up to Bryan. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh..I'm sorry, but who are you?" Bryan asked, looking down at Kurt.

"His fiancé," Kurt said, hand on his hip.

"Oh..Well..I-I just need a couple of minutes with Sebastian..But..He won't come to the door.." Bryan said, looking down.

"I wonder why," Kurt said, rolling his eyes as he knocked. "Babe, its me.."

Bryan looked down guiltily as he heard a timid voice. "Kurt?.."

"Yes baby. It's me," Kurt said softly.

Sebastian slowly opened the door, looking out at Kurt and then to Bryan. "Why are you still here?".."

"I just want to talk.." Bryan said quietly.

"I have nothing to say to you.."

"Please.." Bryan said softly.

Sebastian felt disgusted with the softness of Bryan's voice until Kurt grabbed his hand and he looked to him, wondering what he should do.

Kurt glanced over at Bryan. He had no idea what he would do. But the boy did look sincere.

Sebastian couldn't look at Bryan but nodded. "Fine.."

"Want me to wait inside?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian didn't want Kurt to leave him alone with Brad, but he gave a small nod, trying to hide his emotions.

Kurt walked inside and Bryan looked up at Sebastian. "Sebastian, I'm so sorry. I know that won't fix this. But I just feel terrible.."

"Why now?..Why did you wait so long?.." Sebastian whispered.

"I tried to just forget," Bryan said quietly. "But I can't. I can't forget even one second of it. I wanted to help..I did..but they would've turned on me.."

"So you just let them..Beat me half to death?..Carve the word "Fag" into my shoulder with a dirty piece of broken glass? Take my virginity when you knew I wasn't ready? Don't say you didn't because you did!" Sebastian said, raising his voice.

"I-I was selfish a_sshole.." Bryan said, swallowing hard. "You never deserved any of that. I shouldn't have been scared. I should've been proud and not hid you. I really am sorry.."

"Well should've doesn't take back this scar on my back..Should've doesn't take back how many years..I hated myself..How many people were hurt because I couldn't trust enough to be in a relationship.." Sebastian said coldly.

"I know.." Bryan whispered, looking down so Sebastian couldn't see the tear that slipped down his cheek.

Sebastian gasped softly as he saw it despite Bryan's efforts and a feeling of pity waged over him.

"I just wanted y-you to know I-I am sorry.."

Sebastian looked up at the taller, sighing softly. "I know.." He said, his voice more gentle.

"I-I'll leave you alone.." Bryan said as he turned. "Your fiancé is lucky..I hope he knows that.."

"Bryan.." Sebastian said, stopping the older boy. "Thank you..For apologizing.."

Bryan nodded. "I needed to. I'll never forgive myself for it. But I hope it helps you at least a little..."

"It does.." Sebastian said quietly.

"Are you happy..?" Bryan asked softly.

"I am.." Sebastian said sincerely.

"Good. You deserve it," Bryan said, smiling lightly. "Congratulations..."

"Thanks.." Sebastian said softly. "A-Are you?..Happy that is.."

Bryan shrugged. "I'm trying.."

"I hope you will be.."

"That means a lot to hear it from you..Thamk you.."

"You're welcome Bryan.." Sebastian said softly.

"I can't believe how much you've changed.." Bryan said quietly. "I..I should go.."

Sebastian nodded. "I'm not that awkward lanky little boy anymore..But yeah..Thank you for..You know..Apologizing..."

"You weren't as awkward as you think. But yeah...It's something I think we both needed. Thanks for letting me.."

"No problem.." Sebastian nodded.

"It was nice seeing you," Bryan said softly before heading to his car.

Sebastian gave a small wave before going inside.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked softly.

"I'm fine.." Sebastian said softly, laying on the couch and cuddling up to Kurt.

"You sure?" Kurt asked, running his hands through Sebastian's hair.

"Yeah.." Sebastian said. "He apologized, I said what I wanted to say and thanked him for apologizing, but didn't accept it.." he said quietly, bringing his hand up and tracing over the lightened scar over his shirt.

Kurt bit his lip. "I-Is it still there..?"

"It's light..But yeah.." Sebastian said softly. "That stuff stopped working after a while.."

"Oh.." Kurt said quietly.

Sebastian leaned back against Kurt as he absently traced the scar. "I love you.."

"I love you too.."

"Are you okay?.." Sebastian asked, looking up at his fiancé.

"You're okay. I'm good," Kurt said softly.

"You don't seem okay.."

"I just..I want to make all that go away. But I can't.."

"You make me forget about all of that Kurt.." Sebastian whispered.

"Really?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Really.." Sebastian said as he stopped tracing the scar and turned over on his stomach, looking up at Kurt.

"I love you more than anything.." Kurt said with tears in his eyes. "I want you to know that, Sebastian. I always will."

"I love you too Kurt..Forever.." Sebastian said, kissing the very light scar on Kurt's cheek from the car accident.

"I still can't believe that you chose me to take a chance with.."

"I'm glad I did.." Sebastian said.

"Me too," Kurt whispered.

Sebastian smiled, pressing his lips to Kurt's.

Kurt leaned back, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian hummed happily, licking across Kurt's bottom lip.

Kurt parted his lips, granting Sebastian entrance .

Sebastian was starting to get into it when his phone rang, causing him to groan.

"Who is it?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian grabbed it, rolling his eyes. "Austin..He's captain of the fencing team.." he sighed. "Hello?"

"Smythe, we're having emergency practice.."

"Now?" Sebastian asked, a bit annoyed at his timing. "Why?"

"Because next week's match is closing in and we could all use a little practice." the captain said.

"Alright.." Sebastian sighed before hanging up.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked.

"I have to go to practice," Sebastian said.

"Oh..Call me when you get home?" Kurt asked.

"Why don't you come with me?" Sebastian asked.

"I'd love to watch you!" Kurt smiled.

Sebastian grinned. "Come on, let's get going. I don't want Austin bitching at me.."

Kurt nodded as they got up and headed to Dalton.

They got out, Sebastian walking with Kurt to the locker room where they saw Austin. "Hey Austin." Sebastian sighed.

"Hey. It's gonna be a long practice. Hope you're ready."

"Yeah.." Sebastian sighed, pulling his shirt off to change into his practice clothes.

"Who is this?" Austin smiled, looking at Kurt.

"Kurt," he said, extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you Kurt.." The tall, muscular blond said, flashing a smile at Kurt as he grabbed his hand.

Kurt smiled back. "You don't mind if I sit in and watch, do you?"

"Not at all.." Austin said, looking Kurt up and down.

"Thank you," Kurt said smiling as he watched Sebastian change.

Sebastian looked over at Austin, narrowing his eyes a bit as he pulled his clothes on.

"Ready?" Austin asked.

"Yeah.." Sebastian said as they walked out into the gym, being greeted by the rest of the team. Kurt looked around. He could get used to this.

Austin looked up at Sebastian. "You're up first. You'll be against Taylor. Kurt, you can sit with the rest of us in the bleachers."

Kurt smiled, nodding as he went to go sit with the rest of the team and Sebastian grabbed his mask and saber, scowling at Austin as he pulled the mask on. He never liked the blond. Especially after they hooked up a while back and Austin told everyone Sebastian was "mediocre at best".

"So how long have you been fencing?" Kurt asked.

"Since I was a freshman..It's a lot of hard work and takes a lot of practice..But it's worth it.." He smiled as Kurt heard Sebastian and Taylor begin.

Kurt nodded, looking up at his fiancé. He was so graceful.

"Clean it up Smythe!" Austin called to Sebastian who just growled in response before Taylor scored on him, making him throw his arms up.

Kurt smiled softly at Sebastian as they started again. "I love watching him.."

"He's good. He just gets sloppy when he's not focused. Have you ever fenced before?" Austin asked as Sebastian and Taylor recovered.

"It's not really my thing," Kurt shrugged.

"Really? You have the body for it.." Austin said smiling.

"I don't have muscles like any of you.." Kurt said, blushing lightly.

"It's mostly about being quick on your feet. You need to be lithe, fast. Make quick decisions." Austin explained as Taylor got another hit on Sebastian, Earning another loud growl.

Kurt bit his lip at the sound, causing Austin's gaze to focus on his mouth.

Sebastian yanked his mask off, running his free hand through his hair as he looked up at Austin and Kurt.

"You really think I'd be good..?" Kurt asked.

"I do..I can show you if you like." Austin grinned, grabbing his saber and handing it to Kurt.  
Sebastian felt his blood boil as he saw how openly Austin was Flirting with Kurt.

"It would be nice to be able to kick his ass at something," Kurt giggled.

Austin laughed lightly. "Well at the rate he's going, it won't be hard...Again Smythe! I want you to keep going until you get three hits on Taylor!" Austin called.

Kurt couldn't help but smile. Sebastian was so adorable when he was frustrated.

Sebastian just grumbled in response. There was no way he would be able to do that while Austin was all over Kurt. He just pulled his mask back on and got back into stance before starting again.

"You want to show me some moves?" Kurt asked, looking at Austin.

"Sure thing." The blond smiled.

They walked down to the floor and Kurt took the saber. "What first?"

"Well first you have to get your stance.." Austin said, grabbing Kurt's arms and putting them in the proper position.

Kurt nodded, doing as Austin said.

"The leg placement is about seventy-five percent of it.." He smiled, showing Kurt where his legs went. "Perfect.." He said, placing his hands on Kurt's hips. "Now squat, very slightly.."

Kurt did just that, bouncing lightly as he pressed his ass out a bit. "Is this okay..?"

"Perfect.." Austin grinned.

"Now what?" Kurt asked, turning his head to look at him with his piercing blue eyes.

Austin exhaled shakily as he continued showing Kurt what to do, Sebastian steaming from the piste trying not to just throw down his saber and walk off.

Austin showed Kurt some more, both of them giggling and having a great time as Sebastian kept getting more and more heated.

Sebastian got his third hit on Taylor and did what he was thinking of earlier. He tossed down the saber and yanked off his mask. "I'm done.." He growled, walking past Kurt and Austin.

"Thanks for the lesson," Kurt said, smiling at Austin before following Sebastian.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

Sebastian grabbed Kurt by his arms and pulled him close before pressing him against the wall roughly. He bit his neck, sucking hard, determined to make his mark.

Kurt moaned loudly. "Oh! Baaabbyyy..."

Sebastian bit down again, pulling back as he kept Kurt pinned to the wall. "You belong to me..Do you understand?.." He growled.

Kurt's entire body shivered with excitement. "Of course I'm yours baby. Who else would I belong to?"

"Well the way Austin was all over you, it seemed you were confused.." Sebastian said darkly.

Kurt looked into Sebastian's eyes and chuckled, his breath ghosting over his fiancé's lips b

"What the hell were you doing?.." Sebastian asked in a whisper, pressing his body to Kurt's.

Kurt grinned, licking across Sebastian's bottom lip. "Oh honey, did it ever cross your mind that maybe I knew exactly what I was doing?"

Sebastian shivered, tightening his hands on Kurt's hips. "What are you saying?..."

"That I knew how you'd react. I know how to push the right buttons with you, baby. I knew he wanted me. So I used him to get this." Kurt smirked. "To get you so hot and jealous that you'd shove me against the wall like this and show me I'm yours."

Sebastian moaned, rolling his hips forward. "Fuck..I love you." Sebastian groaned deeply.

"I love you too. Now take me..Show me who I belong to," Kurt growled.

Sebastian threw his mask down, picking Kurt up and kissing him deeply.

Kurt gasped, tightening his legs around him.

"Fuck, you're so hot Kurt..Teasing me like that..Ungh.." Sebastian moaned.

"Mmm, I know baby..I love seeing you like this.."

"As long as you know your mine.." Sebastian grinned.

"How could I want anyone else with the way you please me?" Kurt breathed out heavily.

Sebastian moaned, delving in to kiss Kurt again.

Kurt rolled his body, kissing Sebastian fiercely.

The kiss got deeper and deeper until they were both practically shaking with need. Then the team started walking in and Sebastian sighed, setting Kurt down.

Kurt whimpered. Why couldn't they have waited just a little longer? But Then again this was better than the team walking in and seeing more.

Sebastian leaned in, planting a light kiss on Kurt's lips. "I'm sorry.." He whispered as his teammates have catcalls.  
"Get it Smythe!"

Austin rolled his eyes, leaning in and whispering something to a teammate and laughing.

"What was that Austin?" Sebastian said, pulling back.

"Just simply stating that I could make him scream louder than you ever could." Austin said as he faced Sebastian.

Sebastian walked away from Kurt and started over to Austin. "Oh..I seriously doubt that.." He said darkly, earning an "Ooohhh" from the team.

"I'd love to show you," Austin challenged.

"You wouldn't get the chance.." Sebastian growled.

"Scared he'd rather have me than you?" Austin asked, looking Sebastian up and down.

"No, I'm positive he only wants me." Sebastian said seriously.

Austin rolled his eyes. "You're not that great ."

"You're a fucking liar Austin! That's why you were begging like a bitch on your hands and knees for me to fuck you harder.." Sebastian said quietly.

Everyone gasped as Austin went silent before composing himself. "You couldn't make me beg if you tried."

"I don't need to prove myself. I know what I made you do. I know that you came twice before I did once..I don't need to prove it.." Sebastian sighed, grinning cockily.

Austin's face fell before he grabbed his bag and stormed out of the locker room.

Sebastian simply scoffed as conversation started to flutter about the locker room and he turned back to Kurt, biting his lip. "Sorry.. that was..You probably didn't want to hear that.."

Kurt exhaled deeply, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck and jumping up to swing his legs around his waist. "Are you kidding? You're so fucking hot.."

Sebastian let out a surprised noise as Kurt kisses him and he fell back against the wall, his hands sliding to Kurt's ass as his teammates whistled and gave out shouts.

"I need you," Kurt gasped. "Now.."

"Okay..Fuck..We have to-" But he was cut off by Kurt's lips in another fierce kiss.

"Sebastian..Please.." Kurt moaned.

"H-Here?" Sebastian whispered.

"Anywhere..."

"Hope you boys don't mind a quick show.." Sebastian said to his teammates.

Kurt moaned loudly, kissing his fiancé desperately.

Sebastian growled setting Kurt down and quickly helping him with his pants and underwear, before pulling his shirt off. Kurt panted harshly as he heard quiet hums and words of approval.

Kurt's eyes were dark with lust as he dropped to his knees and pulled Sebastian's pants down and took him deep.

Sebastian moaned, his head falling back as he reached town to tangle his fingers in Kurt's hair as stray moans escaped behind him.

Kurt bobbed his head as he worked himself up and down Sebastian's length before pulling off with a lewd pop and smiling wide.

"Fuck you're hot..." Sebastian groaned as Kurt peeked around Sebastian's waist, seeing some of the team was stroking themselves while the others were fighting erections.

Kurt bit his lip as he stood. "Are they all gay?" he asked quietly.

"No, but you could make the straightest man hard Kurt.." Sebastian chuckled breathily.

Kurt grinned, stepping to the side. "What do you boys want to see?"

Some of them blushed, looking down but others just looked more excited. Sebastian didn't know Kurt was an exhibitionist. It was really hot..

"Seb to fuck you.." one spoke up.

Kurt pulled his fiancé close. "How do you want me baby?"

"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity..If anyone wants to see something, speak up now.." Sebastian said, pulling his shirt off.

"Fuck him hard!" one said as he pumped himself.

"I want to hear him scream," another added.

"You hear that baby?.." Sebastian grinned.

Kurt nodded, smiling wide. He couldn't believe he was doing this. But something had struck him and it was so fucking hot.

Sebastian brought Kurt over to the middle of the room and set him on the bench, hands and knees as he massaged his ass.

Kurt moaned. "Ohh Sebastian.."

Sebastian grinned darkly, looking around the room and seeing the team all were staring down at Kurt, cocks in hand as some slowly stroked themselves and others just watched, hard, but doing nothing about it.

Kurt pressed his ass back. "Baby.."

Sebastian gasped, reaching around and placing a finger by Kurt's lips. "Suck.."

Kurt sucked the digit into his mouth, seductively working up and down.

A broken moan escaped a boy right across from Kurt who was striking himself slowly stroking himself slowly as he stared at Kurt's plump pink lips.

Kurt leaned back to whisper in Sebastian's ear. "How do you feel about them joining..? But only you fucking me.."

"What do you want them to do baby?" Sebastian asked, running his hands up and down Kurt's torso.

"I-I don't know..What do you think? I want to watch them too.."

"Ask them baby..they'd do anything for you right now.." Sebastian chuckled, tweaking his nipple.

Kurt gasped as he bent back down. "You know what would be really sexy..? If we could watch you too..Those who are comfortable of course..."

"Who?" One of them asked, his eyes blown with lust.

"Any of you," Kurt smiled, batting his eyelashes. "It would be such a turn on for me."

Sebastian watched as Steven and Trevor stepped up, smiling wide at each other. It didn't hurt that they were a couple, and a very hot one at that.

Kurt rolled his body back to Sebastian as he grinned at the two other boys.

Steven was about medium height, short black hair, blue eyes and a thin yet toned body. Trevor had a bit more muscle and was a few inches taller. Steven pushed Trevor's dark brown hair out of his face and pulled him in for a heated kiss.

"Mmm, so hot," Kurt breathed out, turning around and swirling his tongue around the head of Sebastian's beautiful cock.

Sebastian groaned, pulling on Kurt's hair lightly as Steven started to remove Trevor's clothes.

Kurt smiled up at them before sinking down the thick member.

Sebastian moaned deeply. "Fuck..Baby.." He panted.

Kurt took Sebastian all the way, choking slightly as he hit the back of his throat and pulled off.

"Your boyfriend is so sexy Sebastian.." Steven said grinning as Trevor pulled off his clothes slowly, kissing across the skin.

"Fiancé," Sebastian corrected, pulling Kurt up for a deep kiss.

Kurt moaned, wrapping his arms around Sebastian and kissing him deeply as the other two did the same, earning appreciative moans and hisses from their small crowd.

"So sexy," Kurt whispered against Sebastian's lips.

Sebastian turned Kurt around, kissing the back of his neck when the other couple walked over, admiring the milky expanse of Kurt's body. "May we?" Trevor asked, ghosting a finger across Kurt's chest.

Kurt looked back at Sebastian. "What do you think?"

"As long as they know you're mine.." Sebastian said darkly.

"We only want to touch, Sebastian.." Steven chuckled.

Kurt bit his lip, lifting so he was on his knees and leaning so his back was against his fiancé.

The two boys slowly started running their hands across Kurt's chest, humming in approval as they touched the soft skin.

"Mmm," Kurt sighed softly, turning his head to Sebastian. "Bite me.."

Sebastian couldn't help but feel a small surge of jealousy as his teammates touched Kurt, but ignored it, pressing his lips to his lover's neck before biting down hard.

Kurt gasped, tilting his head to give him more room. "Ohh! Sebastian.."

Sebastian sucked harshly, making another mark as he dug his fingers into Kurt's hips, ensuring bruises.

"Fuck, baby...oh God..." Kurt breathed out.

Sebastian planted a kiss over the bruise before he looked around. Trevor and Steven were all over Kurt and the rest of the team was staring at Kurt like he was a piece of meat. Another surge of jealousy rushed through him and he pulled Kurt closer, trying to push it down

A few months ago he would totally be into this, but right now he felt like he just wanted to throw a curtain over his fiancé and hide him away.

Kurt swallowed hard as Sebastian held him close. It felt good to see other people want him. But touching was so different. Sebastian didn't seem to hesitate when they had asked so he tried to be comfortable for him.

"That's enough.." Sebastian said to Steven and Trevor, who backed off immediately at Sebastian's tone.

Kurt gave a relieved sigh. "Thank you.." he whispered so only Sebastian could hear.

"Do you still want to do this?" Sebastian whispered back, running a hand up and down Kurt's rib cage soothingly.

Kurt nodded. "I just only want you touching me. Unless you don't want to.."

Kurt saw the hesitation in Sebastian's eyes as he turned Kurt to face him. "Yeah..I'll be fine.." he said as most of the room's attention shifted to Steven and Trevor.

"Want to go back to your place?" Kurt asked softly. "It is kinda weird.."

"Please.." Sebastian breathed out heavily, relief washing over him.

Kurt smiled. "Let's go, baby.."

They excused themselves with a few groans of protest from the others, but Sebastian and Kurt simply got dressed and left. "I'm sorry Kurt.." Sebastian said softly as they walked to the car.

"For what?" Kurt asked, taking his fiancé's hand.

"I just..didn't want them..Looking at you like that.." Sebastian admitted.

"It felt good at first. But I don't know. Then when they touched me.." Kurt shivered. "It didn't feel right. They weren't your hands. It just..I just want you."

Sebastian smiled. "That's when it didn't feel right for me anymore..I'm glad it didn't go any further.."

"Me too," Kurt said softly. "You really were hot though.."

Sebastian laughed lightly. "So we're you.."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked in confusion.

"Just the way you jumped on me like that.." Sebastian purred.

Kurt bit his lip, holding back a moan.

Sebastian opened the car door for Kurt, chuckling lightly.

"What's so funny?" Kurt asked as he got out and took Sebastian's hand.

"You." The taller said simply.

"What about me..?"

"I love how easy it is to turn you on.." Sebastian said, kissing Kurt's neck.

Kurt gasped. "Y-You're just so sexy..."

Sebastian grinned, pulling Kurt close by his waist, kissing him softly.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck as he sighed into the kiss.

"I love you.." Sebastian grinned.

"I love you too.."

Sebastian smiled and led them into his house.

They went upstairs to Sebastian's room and Kurt leaned in for another kiss.

Sebastian kissed Kurt back, sighing happily as their lips moved together slowly.

"I love you.." Kurt whispered.

"I love you too.." Sebastian said, bringing Kurt's hand up and kissing his ring softly.

Kurt's heart fluttered. "You make me so happy.."

"I feel the same way about you Kurt.." Sebastian grinned.

Kurt pulled Sebastian over to the bed and cuddled up to him. "Where do you want to get married..?"

"Well, there's always New York.. " Sebastian said.

"Do you know what you want..?" Kurt said quietly.

"I just know I want to be with you for the rest of my life." Sebastian whispered.

Kurt gave a small smile. "Me too.."

Sebastian leaned down, kissing Kurt again. "Do you know what you want?"

Kurt shook his head. "But I think we need to figure out what we both want, who should be there, how we'll pay, where...when..."

"After graduation?.." Sebastian asked.

"But that's soon. So we need to start really thinking about this.."

"Well we don't have to do it right after we graduate." Sebastian said. "Waiting could be our best option."

Kurt nodded. "True.."

Sebastian sighed softly. "So complicated."

Kurt bit his lip and looked down. "A-are you changing your mind..?" He asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"No..No baby, of course not. I fully intend on marrying you as soon as i can.."

Kurt nodded, staying quiet to control his emotions.

"What's wrong baby?" Sebastian said softly.

"I'm scared.."

"Of?..."

"Waiting then not having time.." Kurt said quietly, looking down at the bed.

"Kurt..We will get married..I swear.." Sebastian said softly.

Kurt rested his head on Sebastian's chest. "I'm scared you'll take this the wrong way. But I really don't want to rush it.."

"I understand babe." Sebastian said sincerely.

"I love you so much.." Kurt whispered.

"I love you too.."

Kurt rolled onto his side and closed his eyes.

Sebastian pulled Kurt close from behind, sighing softly as they spooned comfortably.

"Can we just lay for a while..?" Kurt asked quietly.

"That's all I want to do babe.."

"I just want to feel you hold me.."

Sebastian wrapped his arms tighter around Kurt, nuzzling into his hair.

Kurt laced his fingers with Sebastian's as he thought about everything that had happened today.

Sebastian kissed the back of Kurt's neck. "What are you thinking about?.."

"Nothing really," Kurt lied.

"Kurt.."

"Yeah..?"

"Don't lie.."

Kurt sighed, glad he wasn't facing Sebastian. "I feel..kind of..ashamed of myself.."

"Why baby?.."

"Before today...I had only let two people.." Kurt paused, trying to control his voice. "See me..naked..But now...I just..I feel like a slut.."

"No..Kurt.." Sebastian whispered. "You're not a slut.."

"B-But I let all of them s-see me..watch me do things..and t-touch me.." Kurt said, unable to keep his voice from breaking.

"Baby..Shh..It's okay..We tried it, we didn't like it..It's okay.." Sebastian soothed.

Kurt brought his knees up to his chest as he let his tears fall.

Sebastian turned Kurt around, pulling him close and humming softly.

"I-I'm so s-sorry..."

"You didn't do anything baby.." Sebastian whispered.

Kurt held on to his fiancé tightly, trying to slow his tears.

Sebastian held Kurt, continuing to hum before singing softly.   
"I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart  
But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start

You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go  
You put your arms around me and I'm home..."

Kurt listened to Sebastian, his beautiful voice soothing him as his breathing slowed.

"How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?  
I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown

I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved  
I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone

You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go..."

Kurt sniffled. "I love you, Sebastian.."

"I love you too Kurt.." Sebastian whispered.

Kurt kissed Sebastian's chest. "I'm sorry for crying.."

"Don't apologize any more baby.." Sebastian said softly.

"So..it really wasn't that great for you?" Kurt asked carefully.

"No..I love it so much more when it's just us.." Sebastian said truthfully.

"I don't know. I wanted to try to be adventurous. But you're the only one I wanna do that with. Fuck, I'd probably let you handcuff me or something before ever even thinking about adding other people." Kurt giggled.

"Really?" Sebastian smiled.

Kurt's eyes went wide. "Oh god. You're thinking about it aren't you?"

"Well now I am.." Sebastian giggled.

"Hmm..If you're a good boy," Kurt winked.

Sebastian grinned. "Define 'good'.."

"I think you know what I mean," Kurt said, his lips just an inch away from Sebastian's.

Sebastian leaned in but Kurt pulled away, making Sebastian sigh.

Kurt chuckled darkly. "How far are you willing to go for it?"

"However far I need to go..."

"Let me tease you without you touching? Begging for more..begging for me?" Kurt growled.

"Maybe.." Sebastian smiled.

"Be a good boy and let me. You can do anything you want to me next time," Kurt purred.

"A good boy?" Sebastian chuckled.

Kurt nodded. "Then you can be as naughty as you like. All you have to do is let me worship that beautiful body. It's a win win situation."

"Hmm..Alright.." Sebastian smiled.

Kurt grinned lifting the hem of Sebastian's shirt.

Sebastian laid back, smiling up at Kurt.

Kurt straddled him, running his hands down his chest to Sebastian's perfect abs.

Sebastian sighed, letting his eyes slip closed.

"I'll never forget the first time I saw and touched you here.."

"Feels so good.." Sebastian moaned.

Kurt smiled leaning down and kissing his neck sweetly.

Sebastian arched his back, sighing softly.

"So sexy," Kurt whispered, licking up the beautiful column.

"Oh god..I want you.."

"I know baby," Kurt said, blowing over where he had licked.

Sebastian shivered, gripping the sheets and panting harshly.

Kurt chuckled grinding his hips down.

"K-Kurt.." Sebastian gasped.

Kurt moved down, slowly taking his fiancé's pants and briefs off.

Sebastian sighed at the release, rolling his hips up.

Kurt bent down, sucking and nipping at Sebastian's inner thighs.

Sebastian was the one who usually did the teasing, he wasn't used to this, and he was just getting harder and more turned on by the second. "Kurt.."

"Talk to me.." Kurt said between nips.

"I-I want you so bad..Just..Ungh..I-I don't know how much more I can..Ah!"

Kurt looked up at his lover. "You've never been teased, have you?"

"N-No.." Sebastian gasped.

"Mmm that's so hot.." Kurt breathed out. "Hands and knees."

Sebastian nodded quickly, doing as he was told.

Kurt ran his hands up and down Sebastian's back soothingly. "Relax baby," he said softly, trailing his hands down to his ass.

Sebastian's body sagged a bit as he did just that. "Ooohhh..Kurt.."

Kurt leaned down, spreading him and swirling his tongue around his fiancé's hole.

"A-Ah!" Sebastian gasped loudly, rolling his body.

Kurt pressed in, curling his tongue.

"Kurt..Unh..Ohhhh fuck!" Sebastian cried.

Kurt moaned, bringing his hand up and pressing against his perineum.

Sebastian gasped sharply, dropping into his elbows.

Kurt pressed in deeper as he tested Sebastian.

"Baby..Oh fuck..I-I need you!"

"What do you need?" Kurt asked, massaging that sweet spot for Sebastian.

"F-Fuck.." Sebastian gasped.

Kurt grinned. "Mmm, that feels good, doesn't it?"

"Yes..Oh god yes.." Sebastian moaned.

"What do you need baby?" Kurt asked softly.

"I-I need you inside me...Please.."

Kurt gave Sebastian another lick before pulling back and undressing.

Sebastian turned around, watching his fiancé with lust-blown eyes.

Kurt went to the nightstand and prepared himself. "You want me to prep you baby?"

"P-Please.." Sebastian panted.

Kurt slicked up his fingers, running one teasingly around his wanton hole.

"K-Kurt.." Sebastian whimpered, pushing his hips back.

Kurt smiled, pressing in slowly.

"Ooh.." Sebastian gasped, pressing the side if his face against the pillow.

Kurt worked his finger inside his fiancé. "You're so hot like this.."

"L-Like what?.." Sebastian moaned.

"Letting me tease you..Ass in the air and face in the pillow, moaning for more.." Kurt breathed out.

Sebastian gasped loudly. "Fuck..Kurt.." he whined, gripping the sheets. Kurt was making him fall apart.

"Mmm that's right baby," Kurt purred, adding another finger.

Sebastian moaned loudly. "O-Oh fuck..I-I need you..More baby..Please.."

Kurt sped up before adding a third digit, watching as Sebastian starter to come undone.

Sebastian moaned into the pillow, pulling and gripping at the sheets, begging for his fiancé.

Kurt gasped. This was the hottest thing he had ever seen. He slowly pulled out before positioning himself behind Sebastian and gingerly pushing in.

Sebastian gave a long moan of relief as he was stretched. "Ohmygod..Thankyousomuch.."

Kurt chuckled darkly as he pushed in agonizingly slow.

Sebastian groaned, pushing his hips back. He needed more.

"So needy," Kurt growled once he pushed in completely.

"I-I need you.." Sebastian panted.

Kurt pulled out to the tip before slamming back in.

Sebastian let out the most obscene sound Kurt had ever heard, arching his back as he gasped.

"Holy shit! Baby.." Kurt moaned, repeating the movement.

Sebastian cried out again, rolling his body.

Kurt angled himself perfectly and thrust into the amazing tight heat, pressing against Sebastian's prostate in the most wonderful way.

"Kurt! Ah! Ah! Oh fuck me baby..Oh fuck..Fuck!" Sebastian panted.

Kurt groaned as he sped up his hips. "Sebastian..Shit baby...I'm close.."

"H-Hang on..Please..God..Ah!" Sebastian groaned.

Kurt leaned down, kissing Sebastian's shoulder as he slowed his hips.

"You feel..S-So good.." Sebastian panted.

"Mmm, so do you Bas...So tight.."

"I-I love you.." Sebastian whimpered, looking back at Kurt.

Kurt ran his hands up and down Sebastian's back soothingly, much like he did that first night at the hotel. "I love you more than anything.."

Sebastian leaned into the touch, melting under Kurt's hands. "Kurt.." He sighed softly.

"You're so beautiful, Sebastian.." Kurt whispered, admiring his body.

"T-Thank you.." Sebastian whispered.

Kurt pulled Sebastian up so they were pressed together. He moaned softly, leaning in to kiss his fiancé.

Sebastian moaned quietly against Kurt's lips, reaching around to place his hand on the back of his neck.

Kurt gasped before deepening the kiss.

Sebastian rocked his hips faster, his moans growing more intense.

"Sebastian.." Kurt groaned. "S-So perfect.."

Sebastian whined. "F-Faster.."

The shorter boy gripped Sebastian's hips, speeding up his own.

"A-Ah..Kurt..So amazing.." Sebastian gasped.

Kurt thrust harder, biting down on Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian cried out, clutching to Kurt. "I-I'm so close..."

"Come for me baby.." Kurt whispered in his ear.

Sebastian whimpered at the sound and came, hard and long on the sheets as he trembled against Kurt.

Kurt's hands tightened as he felt Sebastian's muscled fluttering around him, making him cry out as he came.

Sebastian sagged back against Kurt, panting heavily.

Kurt peppered light kisses across Sebastian's shoulder and neck as he came down from his orgasm.

"Perfect.." Sebastian breathed out.

"I love you baby.."

"I love you too Kurt.."


	13. Chapter 13

One afternoon, Kurt and Sebastian were cuddling in the taller boy's bed when Kurt spoke up. "Sebastian?"

"Yeah babe?" Sebastian said quietly as he ran his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"Have you..told you parents?"

"About..Me proposing?.." Sebastian asked.

Kurt nodded, afraid to look at his fiancé.

"Not yet.." Sebastian sighed.

"Okay.."

"Why do you ask?.." Sebastian asked.

"It's just a major step for us..Didn't know if you wanted them to know or not.."

"Well..I don't..Know what they'd say.." Sebastian said quietly.

"You don't have to. I was just wondering," Kurt said softly.

"Well I..I don't want to hide it.." Sebastian sighed.

"I know baby." Kurt said, kissing his cheek. "We'll tell them when you're ready."

Sebastian nodded, biting his lip.

"It'll be okay," Kurt said softly.

"Do you..Want to go out?" Sebastian asked. He really wanted to get out of the house.

"Sure. Where?" Kurt asked.

"Just to grab some lunch." Sebastian said, kissing Kurt's forehead.

Kurt smiled, taking Sebastian's hand as they walked out. They decided to walk and found a small restaurant walking inside. They found an empty table and ordered their food. The boys were talking about random things when Kurt heard a very familiar voice say his name.

"Kurt..?"

Kurt turned around, his eyes going wide. "Blaine.."

"I didn't know you knew this place.." Blaine said. "Hi Sebastian.."

"Hey Blaine.." Sebastian said a bit awkwardly.

"We just decided to go here since it's close." Kurt said softly.

Blaine nodded. "Well..We'll leave you two alone. See you at school, Kurt.."

"Wait, we?" Kurt asked, not seeing anyone with Blaine until a tall, very handsome, older guy walked up.

"Yeah," Blaine said, taking the guy's hand.

"Who is this?" Kurt asked, looking up at the guy with Blaine.

"Brad..We're umm..He's my boyfriend.." Blaine said, blushing. "Brad, this is my ex, Kurt, and his fiancé, Sebastian.."

"Glad to meet y'all." Brad said, smiling as he shook their hands.

"It's nice to meet you," Kurt said sincerely.

"Congratulations on the weddin'." Brad said nodding.

Sebastian chuckled lightly. "Thank you."

"Blaine's never mentioned you.." Kurt said, looking up at Brad. "Well..It's not like we've talked recently."

"Yeah.." Blaine said awkwardly. "W-We'll let you two get back to lunch.."

"How old are you?" Kurt asked before they could walk off.

"Twenty," Brad said as Blaine's heart sped up.

Kurt's eyebrows shot up. "Oh.."

"Any other questions?" Blaine asked.

"No..I-It was good to see you Blaine..Nice to meet you Brad." Kurt said softly.

"You too," Brad said before Blaine cut him off.

"Yeah..See you later.."

Kurt stared after them as they walked out of the diner.

Sebastian sighed, raising an eyebrow at Kurt.

"What?" Kurt asked as they sat down.

"Do you miss him..?"

"Of course not." Kurt said simply, looking at the menu.

"Then what was that?" Sebastian asked. "Acting like Blaine should've told you. You two don't talk. And who cares how old his boyfriend his?"

"I was just wondering Sebastian..Blaine's still my friend.." Kurt said, still not looking up.

"Yeah. Sure." Sebastian sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurt asked, looking up.

"That I think it's bothering you." Sebastian shrugged, picking up his menu.

"That what is bothering me, exactly?." The paler boy asked curtly.

"I don't know. But you were all interested in finding out who Blaine was dating."

"I wasn't interested, okay?..I was just..Asking about him..It's only polite.." Kurt said defensively.

"To ask how they're doing, or things like that, yes. But to ask how old he was and your reaction? That's completely different." Sebastian said.

"What are you talking about? Sebastian, I only asked because he looks older." Kurt said, raising his voice a bit.

"Whatever," Sebastian sighed, putting his menu down. "I'm not hungry."

"This is insane!" Kurt groaned. "What is your problem?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Well this is a great way to start a marriage.." Kurt mumbled, crossing his arms.

"Says the one getting all in his ex's business."

"Whatever Sebastian.." Kurt said under his breath, standing and walking out of the restaurant.

Sebastian rolled his eyes before following Kurt. "So you're just going to walk away?"

"There's no point in staying if neither of us are going to eat." Kurt shrugged as he kept walking.

"Fine. Can we just try to talk like adults? Yes, I know. I wasn't being one back there. But we need to talk about this."

Kurt stopped walking and turned around. "Okay.."

"I'm sorry. This is hard for me. I took you from him..So seeing you two kind of drives me insane because you were with him in every way..I know I'm the one marrying you. But sometimes, I can't help but think that you'd still be with him if I hadn't gotten you to go to the hotel.." Sebastian explained as he stared at the ground.

Kurt's features softened. "Sebastian.." He said, walking over to him and grabbing his hands.

"What..?"

"You don't have anything to worry about.." Kurt whispered.

"Everyone thought you two were perfect for each other.."

"And we weren't..But you and I are.." Kurt said softly.

Sebastian looked up, biting his lip. "You don't regret anything, do you?"

"I regret not seeing you sooner.." Kurt said. "I wish I could've seen who you were before.."

Sebastian swallowed loudly. "I love you.."

"I love you too.."

The taller wrapped his arms around Kurt. "I'm sorry for overreacting.."

"Dont be..I would act the same." Kurt admitted.

Sebastian kissed the top of Kurt's head, feeling much better.

"You..Might be right though..I mean...I really care about Blaine and I guess I just had a moment..But you're still the one I love." Kurt said.

Sebastian chuckled as he thought of a song. "That's normal babe. I understand now that we've talked about it."

Kurt gave a small smile. "Thank you.."

Sebastian nodded as he held Kurt close.

"I love you baby.."

"I love you too.."

Kurt smiled, leaning up to kiss Sebastian softly.

"What do you want to do now?" Sebastian asked.

"Well..Remember how I asked you to let me tease you the other day?.."

Sebastian grinned. "Yes.."

"And I said I'd let you do..Whatever..You wanted to me?.." Kurt smiled.

"My place or yours?" Sebastian asked.

"Yours."

Sebastian grinned. "Let's go."

Kurt smiled, taking his fiancé's hand as they walked back.

They made it back to the house and Sebastian picked Kurt up, carrying him up the stairs. Kurt giggled as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck. Sebastian gave Kurt's favorite smile as he laid him down on the bed and went to pull something out of his drawer. Kurt poked his head up, trying to see what Sebastian was getting. Sebastian hid the objects behind his back as he walked back over to Kurt, smiling. Kurt tried to relax on the bed but he was too curious. Sebastian held up one of his hands, revealing a pair of handcuffs. Kurt's eyes went wide as he bit his lip. "Are those real..?"

"Mhm.." Sebastian nodded, before removing the other hand and holding out a vibrator.

A small whimper escaped Kurt's lips as he looked at the toy. Sebastian smiled at the look on Kurt's face. "I use this..When we talk on the phone..When we get off together..And on nights when I just can't stop thinking about you.."

Kurt gasped, closing his eyes and trying to picture it. Sebastian climbed on the bed, hovering over Kurt as he sucked the head of the toy into his mouth. Kurt moaned. Fuck, Sebastian was so hot! Sebastian slowly took more of it down his throat, keeping his eyes locked with Kurt's. Kurt's breathing sped up as he watched with innocent yet turned on eyes. Sebastian pulled off, licking up it slowly. "You want it inside of you?.."

"Yespleaseyes.."

"Really now?.." Sebastian smiled against the dark blue toy.

Kurt fluttered his eyelashes as he nodded. "I've never done that.."

"You haven't?" Sebastian asked as he started to undress Kurt.

Kurt shook his head. "Never.."

"I just want to watch it..Slide in and out of you.." Sebastian whispered.

Kurt gasped. "S-Sebastian.."

Turn over for me baby?.." Sebastian said quietly. Kurt nodded, doing as Sebastian asked. Sebastian undressed Kurt the rest of the way and put his hands through the bars in the headboard, handcuffing them together. Kurt groaned at the cold metal. "Where did you get real handcuffs from?"

"I have my sources.." Sebastian smiled, clicking them closed. Kurt just shook his head, smiling at his boyfriend.

"Well who would've thought Kurt Hummel likes to be locked up.." Sebastian purred.

Kurt bit his lip, holding back a moan.

"So sexy.." Sebastian whispered.

Kurt blushed lightly, moving back a little and spreading his legs.

"And eager.." Sebastian grinned.

Kurt whimpered as he his arched his back.

Sebastian got behind Kurt, kissing down his spine.

Kurt sighed, trying to stay still.

Sebastian planted a soft kiss at the base of Kurt's spine. "You look so hot like this.." He whispered.

Kurt let out a small whine, wishing he could watch his fiancé.

Sebastian set the vibrator down, running his hands down Kurt's sides to cup his ass.

Kurt rolled his body, pressing back into his hands.

"Fuck.." Sebastian moaned. Kurt could practically hear the grin on his face.

"Baby..." Kurt whimpered.

"Yes, love?.." Sebastian said softly.

"Just..Your voice.."

"You're so beautiful Kurt..Bent over like this..Waiting for me.."

Kurt moaned, rolling his body back.

Sebastian pressed a light kiss to Kurt's ass before nipping lightly at the soft flesh.

"Ohhhh Sebastian.."

"Feel good?" Sebastian asked, licking over the light bruise.

"Yes...so good.." Kurt breathed out.

Sebastian smiled, grabbing the vibrator and slicking it up.

Kurt shivered as he thought of what was coming.

Sebastian spread Kurt's cheeks, licking over his hole lightly before starting to press the vibrator in.

Kurt bit his lip as the toy stretched him.

"Shit..That's so hot.." Sebastian breathed out.

Kurt whined, pressing back for more.

Sebastian slowly pushed it in, inch by inch until Kurt had it to the base.

Kurt gave a sigh of relief. He felt full, not as much as he did with Sebastian. But it felt so good.

Sebastian smiled, letting it slide in and out of Kurt.

Kurt tried to grip the headboard but couldn't move his wrists at all as he worked his hips with Sebastian's movements.

Sebastian watched as the toy disappeared and reappeared, licking his lips at the sounds his fiancé was making.

"Baby..H-Harder.."

"Patience babe.." Sebastian said softly.

Kurt whined. The toy wasn't even on yet. He needed more.

Sebastian smiled, continuing his pace as he kissed Kurt's thighs.

"Sebastian..Fuck.."

Sebastian reached up, twisting the base and turning the vibrations on low.

Kurt gasped harshly. "Oh fuck!"

Sebastian hummed, moaning softly at the pleasure he knew was shooting through Kurt.

Kurt grinded down on the toy, moaning loudly.

Sebastian quickened his movements, turning up the vibrator another setting.

"Sebastian! Shit!" Kurt groaned, wriggling with the handcuffs for something to hold on to.

Sebastian tilted the vibrator, searching for Kurt's prostate.

Kurt's head fell back as he found what he was looking for, making Kurt cry out in pleasure.

Sebastian used his free hand to rub up and down Kurt's back, taking in the pale, lithe form before him.

Kurt was falling apart..his back arching further..his cries growing louder.

"Tell me when you're close.." Sebastian said.

Kurt rolled his body faster. After another minute of sheer pleasure, he felt that pooling in the pit of his stomach. "I-I'm close baby.."

Sebastian quickly pulled out the vibrator, smiling as Kurt whined.

"Baby..W-Why?"

"Because..You said I could do whatever I wanted to you.." Sebastian grinned.

Kurt let out another whine.

"God, you're falling apart aren't you?" Sebastian said, tracing up and down Kurt's sides.

Kurt shivered. "Y-Yes.."

"Do you want me to fuck you?.." Sebastian asked.

"Yesyesyesplease!" Kurt begged.

"Damn Kurt.." Sebastian chuckled.

"Sebastian..please.."

"I don't think you want it bad enough.." Sebastian said as he unzipped his jeans.

Kurt whimpered as he watched his fiancé. "I do..I want you to slam your huge cock inside me baby.."

Sebastian shivered, closing his eyes and sighing as he pulled out his length.

Kurt licked his lips. "So fucking hot.."

He pumped himself slowly, hissing between his teeth.

"Baby.."

"Yeah babe?..."

"I need you..I need to feel you.."

"Mmm..I know baby.." Sebastian whispered.

Kurt let out another whine, feeling desperate.

"I'm sorry babe..But..Fuck..You just look so amazing like this.."

"Tell me how much you like it.."

"I love it..You with your ass up, wanting me..Begging.." Sebastian.

Kurt moaned. "You're so big..I want you so bad.."

Sebastian pressed the head of his cock against Kurt's entrance.

Kurt gasped, pushing his ass back.

Sebastian pulled away.

Kurt whined. "Sebastian!"

"Who's in control here?" Sebastian asked.

"You are.."

"Exactly.." Sebastian smiled, pressing against Kurt's hole.

Kurt balled up his fists, trying to not move.

Sebastian continued to slide into his lover, torturously slow.

Kurt swallowed hard, moaning at the stretch.

He pushed the rest of the way in, moaning deep in his throat as Kurt shuddered.

"Fuck baby.." Kurt groaned, reveling in the feeling of being completely full.

Sebastian slowly started to pull out before sliding back in.

Kurt rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder, sighing contentedly.

"Feel good babe?.." Sebastian asked.

"Mmm, yes.."

Sebastian slowly started to build speed, pushing Kurt down so he was resting on his elbows and gripped both of his shoulders.

Kurt gasped, resting his head on his forearms. "S-So good.."

The taller boy thrust harder, moaning loudly as he fucked Kurt.

Kurt moved his hips with his fiancé.

"Fuck..S-so tight.."

"Mmm, baby..."

Sebastian groaned, slamming into Kurt.

"Ahh! Yes!" Kurt cried out.

Sebastian dragged his nails down Kurt's back as he sped up.

"Fuck!" Kurt groaned, knowing there'd be marks later.

Sebastian gripped his lover's hips, wanting to bruise and mark him as much as he could so he could see them later and think about this.

Kurt whimpered, falling apart beneath him

"T-Talk to me baby.." Sebastian moaned.

"So fucking good! So, so big!"

Sebastian groaned, his head falling back as he aimed for Kurt's prostate.

Kurt cried out as he hit the sensitive nerves. "Holy shit!"

Sebastian smiled as he bent over Kurt and pressed his chest to the shorter's back.

"Uunnghh! I'm so fucking close baby!"

"Cum.." Sebastian commanded, on edge as well.

Kurt threw his head back, arching his back and screaming as he came hard.

Sebastian groaned, thrusting once more into Kurt before he came.

Kurt shuddered as he rode out his glorious orgasm, panting harshly.

Sebastian came down, his chest heaving as he slowly pulled out of Kurt.

Kurt's body went limp, wanting nothing more than to collapse against the bed but he was still in the handcuffs.

Sebastian looked up. "Let me unlock you.." He breathed out before standing.

Kurt sighed as he was freed. "Thank you.."

Sebastian nodded before laying back on the bed, sighing.

Kurt cuddled up to Sebastian, wrapping his sore arms around him.

"You okay?.." Sebastian whispered.

Kurt nodded. "Really sore but so worth it.."

"So..You liked it?.." Sebastian smiled, his voice low and tired.

"I wanted to touch you so bad. But god baby..I loved it.."

Sebastian nodded, continuing to smile as Kurt finally let his hands roam over Sebastian's body as he undressed the rest of the way.

"You're so sexy.." Kurt said quietly.

"So are you babe.." Sebastian said softly.

Kurt blushed lightly. "I love you."

"I love you too.." Sebastian whispered.

Kurt rested his head on his fiancé's chest as he traced his abs.

"I'm sorry about earlier.." Sebastian said softly.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"At the restaurant.."

"It's okay baby. We're going to have moments like that. But we just have to try to talk things out. I'm sorry for getting all in their business. I am fully in love with you baby. I just don't want him to get hurt."

Sebastian nodded, kissing Kurt's forehead.

Kurt looked into Sebastian's eyes. "It'll always be you for me. Forever.."

The taller smiled, running his hand through Kurt's hair before leaning down to kiss him softly.

Kurt smiled against Sebastian's lips. He was so in love.

"I can't wait to marry you.." Sebastian whispered, their mouths still pressed together.

"Me too baby," Kurt said happily.

Sebastian deepened the kiss, pulling Kurt on top of him.

Kurt moaned into the kiss, bringing his hands up to Sebastian's hair.

Sebastian sighed happily, running his hands down Kurt's scratch-marked back.

The paler boy pulled lightly on his fiancé's hair as they kissed.

Sebastian gasped, tightening his arms around Kurt.

Kurt moaned loudly, rocking his hips down.

"Mmm..Babe.." Sebastian breathed out.

"If we keep this up, I'll be ready for round two," Kurt chuckled.

"I have no objections to that.." Sebastian smiled.

Kurt shivered at that sexy smile, leaning into another deep kiss.

Sebastian growled a bit, running his fingertips down further.

Kurt gasped, feeling himself twitch as Sebastian reached his ass.

Sebastian ran his hands over the smooth skin, licking his lips.

Kurt breathed out heavily. "Mmm baby.."

"You're so hot Kurt.." Sebastian moaned, thrusting up against the paler boy.

"So are you baby.."

Sebastian smiled, flipping them over. "I'm gonna keep you in this bed all day.."

Brad looked over at Blaine as they drove to his apartment. "Are you okay?.."

"Yeah. Why?" Blaine asked.

"Just..At the restaurant..with your ex, you just seemed like you couldn't wait to get out of there.."

"It's kind of hard to see them together. And he gets all..I don't know...worried I'll get hurt by someone else."

Brad nodded, biting his lip. Kurt was good looking. Very much so. He felt a little insecure..Did Blaine break up with him or did he break up with Blaine?..Was Blaine settling for less with him?...

Blaine reached over and grabbed his boyfriend's hand, seeing his hesitation. "Is there something you want to know?"

Brad just shook his head as he squeezed Blaine's hand but concentrated on the road.

"Brad. I can tell something's bothering you. Talk to me," Blaine said softly.

"I just..He..He's really..Better lookin' than me and he looks smarter and younger and just..I don't know..Forget I said anything.." Brad said quietly.

"Brad no. Yes he's younger. But I think you're so hot and smart. And god..your accent..it's kinda sexy.." Blaine said, biting his lip.

"Really?.." Brad asked, looking over.

Blaine smiled. "Yes. What Kurt and I had is over. The guy he was with..Sebastian..Kurt cheated on me with him and now they're engaged. So it's just weird to see them. Plus..I like that you're older.."

"You do?.." Brad asked, looking over at Blaine.

Blaine nodded. "It's hot.."

"How?.." Brad asked. He'd never dated anyone older than he was.

"I don't know.." Blaine said. "There's just something about it. But more importantly, there's so much about you that makes me happy."

Brad blushed deeply, trying to hide it. "You're sweet.."

Blaine reached over, cupping brad's cheek. "You're so beautiful."

Brad blushed harder. "Thanks, sugar.." He smiled, looking over at Blaine.

That sent chills through Blaine. "You have no idea what it does to me when you talk like that.."

"This is how I always talk." Brad chuckled.

"But sometimes your accent gets thicker..I love it.."

"Well what does it do to you?.." Brad grinned, raising an eyebrow

It was Blaine's turn to blush now. "I-It gives me chills and..it's such a turn on..."

"Is it now?.." Brad said, lowering his voice as his accent grew thicker.

Blaine whined. "Yes.."

Brad just smiled as they pulled up to his apartment.

Blaine fluttered his eyelashes as he looked over at his boyfriend.

Brad had come to know that look by now. He smiled, biting his lip before leaning over to kiss Blaine deeply.

Blaine moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around brad's neck.

"You wanna..Come upstairs?.." Brad panted between kisses.

"Yes," Blaine breathed out.

Brad moaned, kissing Blaine deeper before they got out and started up the stairs.

Once inside, Blaine gasped as he was pushed against the wall.

Brad attached his lips to Blaine's neck, sucking harshly.

Blaine's eyes slipped close. "Oohhh Brad.."

Brad sighed softly, he loved the way Blaine moaned his name.

Blaine tightened his hold on brad's hair, small moans escaping his lips.

"Mmm..You're so hot baby.." Brad groaned, picking Blaine up and pressing him against the wall.

"Unhh..fuck, Brad.." Blaine gasped.

"What do you want?" Brad smiled against Blaine's lips.

"F-Fuck me..please baby.." Blaine breathed out desperately.

"I-I thought you wanted to wait.." Brad asked, unable to hide the excitement in his eyes.

"Only if you want to.." Blaine said quietly.

"Oh, trust me..I do.." Brad smiled, kissing Blaine's jaw.

"Mmm, good.." Blaine moaned.

Brad moaned as they did a shuffled dance to the bedroom, removing each other's clothes. They only made it as far as the couch before they couldn't take it anymore, just falling on the furniture as they devoured each other.

Blaine wrapped his legs around Brad. "Fuck you're so hot.."

"God, so are you baby.." Brad said, grinding his hips down.

Blaine's head fell back. Damn, that felt good.

Brad leaned down, kissing Blaine softly before getting up to go grab the lube.

Blaine stroked himself lazily as he waited.

Brad inhaled sharply at the sight he returned to. "Damn Blaine.."

Blaine smiled. "You like?"

Brad smiled, nodding as he walked over, kneeling on the floor in front of Blaine.

Blaine moaned, letting his head fall back.

Brad took Blaine into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head.

Blaine gasped. "Oh fuck.."

Brad looked up at Blaine as he started to bob his head.

Blaine looked down into his boyfriend's eyes. "So sexy.."

Brad hollowed out his cheeks, sucking harder as he moaned around him.

Blaine's hands flew into Brad's hair, pulling hard.

Brad's eyes rolled back before they closed. He pressed his tongue to the underside of Blaine's cock, tracing up the thick vein.

Blaine's thighs trembled. "Ohhhh baby..so, so good..."

Brad smiled around him, running his hands up Blaine's quivering thighs.

Blaine arched his back, feeling that all too familiar tightening. "Brad...Brad I'm close.."

Brad took Blaine deep in his throat, moaning loudly around him.

Blaine pulled harder, his back arching further as he keened.

Brad closed his eyes as he sucked harder, waiting for Blaine's cum.

Blaine cried out, screaming brad's name as he came.

Brad bobbed his head slowly, moaning quietly.

Blaine fell limp against the couch. "Wow.."

Brad pulled off, smiling up at Blaine as he kissed his thigh.

Blaine reached out, taking brad's hand and sitting up. "Want me to take care of you?"

Brad nodded. "I'm sorry about not doing what we planned but..I just wanted to taste you so bad baby.." He said, licking his lips.

"I'm not upset. That was amazing," Blaine smiled as he motioned for brad to stand.

Brad smiled, standing.

Blaine wrapped his hand around the base of his cock as he licked up the slit.

Brad shivered, reaching down to run his hand through Blaine's hair.

Blaine locked eyes with brad as he sucked the head into his mouth.

"Mmm..Fuck..That's right sugar.." Brad moaned.

Blaine gave a long moan at the pet name as he took more of him.

Brad gasped, pulling Blaine's curls lightly.

Blaine bobbed his head, taking brad deep in his throat.

Brad moaned softly, his hips rolling forward a bit.

Blaine sucked harder as he hallowed his cheeks.

"So good baby..Ungh...Blaine." Brad panted.

Blaine worked up and down the thick length as he traced the vein on the underside with his tongue.

Brad shuddered, cupping Blaine's face as he felt himself getting closer.

Blaine moaned as he sunk back down to the base and feeling brad hit the back of his throat.

Brad gasped. "B-Blaine,,I'm gonna..Oh fuck.."

Blaine bobs his head a few more times, taking him completely as he starts to cum.

Brad's hips rolled forward as he came down Blaine's throat, moaning harshly.

Blaine sucked him through his orgasm before pulling off with a loud pop.

"Fuck..Blaine..You're so amazing.." Brad panted.

Blaine stood up, kissing brad deeply.

Brad moaned as he tasted himself in Blaine's mouth.

Blaine smiled against his boyfriend's lips.

"I love you.." Brad whispered.

Blaine felt his heart racing, his breath hitching in his throat. Did he really just say that?

"I-I'm sorry..You probably aren't ready to..I-I'm sorry.." Brad got out, his eyes filling with panic.

Blaine gasped. He had heard him correctly. He reached up, pulling brad in for a deep kiss before whispering, "I love you too.."

Brad pulled back a bit, looking into Blaine's eyes as tears filled his own. He pulled him close again, kissing him passionately.

Blaine wrapped his arms around brad's neck as a wave of love and affection rolled through him.

Brad picked Blaine up, carrying him to the bed as they kissed.

"You're so amazing.."

Brad smiled as they laid down. "You have no idea how happy you just made me.."

"Me too," Blaine grinned.

Brad smiled, kissing Blaine again.

Blaine cuddled up to his boyfriend, sighing happily.

"I love you.." Brad smiled.

"I love you too.."

Brad couldn't stop the giddy little giggle that escaped.

"You are completely adorable," Blaine said happily.

Brad blushed, burying his face in Blaine's neck.

Blaine chuckled. "Adorable."

"Stop.." Brad laughed into Blaine's neck.

Blaine just giggled, holding him close.

Brad pulled back, looking down at Blaine. "You're beautiful.."

Blaine blushed lightly. "Thank you.."

Brad smiled, pulling Blaine close and starting to hum softly.

Blaine smiled as he listened to the soothing sound.

"There's a little moonlight, dancin on the sand  
There's a warm breeze blowin by the ocean as your takin my hand  
You need to know, where I'm standin now  
That I'm right on the edge of givin in to ya  
Baby it's a long way down..."  
Brad sang softly.

Blaine closed his eyes, listening to the words.

"If I fall, can ya let me down easy  
If I leave my heart with you tonight,  
Will you promise me that you're gonna treat it right  
I'm barely hangin on, if I fall, can you let me down easy..."

Blaine smiled. He didn't know the song. But hearing it in that sweet southern voice was so perfect.

"The scent of your perfume, floatin in the air  
Lookin like an angel, lyin on a blanket with a halo of hair  
And those lips, look to good to be true  
Once I taste that kiss, I know what'll happen  
I'll be at the mercy of you.." Brad sang, smiling down at Blaine.

Blaine blushed, leaning up to kiss Brad's cheek.

"If I fall, can ya let me down easy  
If I leave my heart with you tonight,  
Will you promise me boy you're gonna treat it right  
I'm barely hangin on, so,if I fall, can you let me down easy  
If I fall, can you let me down easy

Let me down easy babe..  
Mmmm.."

Brad finished, grinning down at Blaine.

"That was beautiful.." Blaine said, tears in his eyes.

"It's how I feel.."

"You're perfect.."


	14. Chapter 14

About a week later, Kurt woke at his house cuddled up to Sebastian. His skin was hot to the touch and he was shivering.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian, waking him gently. "Baby?"

"Hmm?.." He hummed, trying to yawn before erupting into a coughing fit.

"Sebastian, you're burning up.." Kurt said. He got up and ran to the bathroom, turning with a thermometer. "Here baby. Let me take your temp.."

"I'm not sick.." Sebastian protested, turning his head.

"There's two ways to do this. Please open your mouth." Kurt said, raising an eyebrow.

Sebastian sighed, opening his mouth.

Kurt waited for the beep before looking at it and gasping. "It's 104 degrees. Let me take you to the hospital baby.."

"No.." Sebastian groaned.

"Baby, you're sick."

"No I'm not.." Sebastian protested, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Sebastian." Kurt sighed.

""I don't like hospitals..Kurt.." Sebastian whined.

"But you have a fever."

Sebastian groaned. He could barely swallow. His throat was on fire and he couldn't turn his head without his stomach turning.

Kurt sighed. "Fine. I'm going to get you some Gatorade and water and some Tylenol. I'll be right back."

"No..No don't go.." Sebastian whimpered.

Kurt kissed Sebastian's forehead. "I'll just be a minute."

Sebastian hugged Kurt's pillow, whining lightly.

Kurt ran upstairs and got what he needed before running back down. He made Sebastian take the medicine and drink some before grabbing the cold rags he had gotten. He placed one on his forehead and one behind his neck. "I'm here baby.."

Sebastian placed his hand over Kurt's, sighing softly. "Baby.."

"Yeah?" Kurt asked softly.

"Love you.." He said quietly.

Kurt laid down, cuddling close to his fiancé. "I love you too."

Sebastian sighed. "Hate being sick.."

"Can I get you anything?" Kurt asked softly.

"I wanna kiss you..But then..We'll both be sick.."

Kurt rolled his eyes before leaning in to kiss Sebastian.

Sebastian gasped softly as their lips moved together before turning his head. "Kurt.." He scolded halfheartedly.

Kurt smiled. "I'll be okay."

Sebastian sighed softly. "Are you sure?.."

Kurt nodded. "I'm here to take care of you."

Sebastian smiled lightly.

Kurt kissed Sebastian's forehead before laying his head on the sick boy's chest.

The pale skin was hot against his cheek as Sebastian brought his hand up to weakly run through Kurt's hair.

"Are you hungry?" Kurt asked.

"No..I can't eat anything.." Sebastian said quietly.

Kurt frowned. "I'm so sorry."

Sebastian pulled Kurt closer. "It's not your fault babe.." He said quietly.

"I know," Kurt sighed. "Do you want to take a bath?"

"Can it be kind of cool?.." Sebastian asked.

"Not too much. You'll go into shock. But I'll make it a little more cool than warm," Kurt said softly.

Sebastian nodded, coughing lightly.

Kurt went and got the bath ready. He came back out and slowly helped Sebastian out of bed.

Sebastian got in the water, looking up at Kurt. "Are you gonna get in?.."

Kurt thought for a moment. He knew he'd get sick from this. But his fiancé needed him. He nodded, taking off his clothes and climbing in behind him.

Sebastian sighed softly, pressing his face to Kurt's chest.

Kurt grabbed a rag to rub his fiancé's back, letting the water cool him.

"Feels good.." Sebastian whispered .

Kurt gave a small smile. "Good.."

"Mmm..I wish we could have sex right now.." Sebastian said, smiling weakly.

Kurt chuckled. "You can barely breathe."

"That doesn't mean I don't want to fuck you." Sebastian mumbled before coughing.

"I know baby..Just try to relax."

"My throat..." He groaned.

"Do you want a lozenge?"

Sebastian shook his head and Kurt sighed, making Sebastian lift his head and open his mouth. His throat was amazingly red and his tonsils were swollen.

"Well it's that or sucking on peppermints all day. You need to soothe your throat baby."

Sebastian closed his mouth, sighing deeply. "Mmkay.."

"Think of it this way..The more you do to get better, the faster you'll be able to be with me," Kurt smiled.

Sebastian grinned. "Motivation..I like it.."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I know you."

"You love me.." Sebastian giggled, coughing a little.

Kurt kissed Sebastian's forehead. "More than you know."

Sebastian smiled, closing his eyes and sighing softly.

Kurt ran his hands through Sebastian's hair as they relaxed.

"You still want to marry me, right?.." Sebastian asked quietly.

"Baby, why wouldn't I?" Kurt asked, concerned.

"I had a bad dream.." Sebastian said in a small voice.

"What about beautiful?"

"That..You didn't love me anymore..And you..Went back to...him.."

Kurt shook his head. "Baby, that won't happen. Blaine is happy with his boyfriend. And guess what?"

"What?.." Sebastian asked, looking up at Kurt.

"I am completely in love with you," Kurt said firmly but softy.

Sebastian gave a weak smile, "I love you, Kurt."

"I love you more than anything and I cannot wait to marry you."

Sebastian's smile grew and he leaned down to kiss Kurt's chest.

"You're perfect for me baby."

"You're perfect for me.." Sebastian smiled, clearing his throat and wincing.

"Come on. Let's get in bed. You need rest.." Kurt said softly.

Sebastian nodded, beginning to stand.

Kurt helped dry him off and get him into some sweats before climbing into bed.

"Thank you Kurt.." Sebastian yawned.

"You're welcome," Kurt said, kissing him softly.

"Stop..You'll get sick.."

"Well I'm going to do anything to make you feel better."

"Anything?" Sebastian smiled, giving a cocky grin.

"It amazes me how you can be so horny when you're this sick." Kurt chuckled.

Sebastian chuckled, lightly holding back a cough. "It's not my fault you're so sexy.."

"You're ridiculous," Kurt said, pulling him closer.

Sebastian smiled weakly, cuddling up to Kurt.

Kurt smiled as he rubbed Sebastian's back.

"Are you sure we can't fool around even a little?.."

"I don't know how much you can handle.."

"Baby.." Sebastian pouted.

"What?"

"I want you.." Sebastian groaned before coughing.

Kurt sighed. "What do you want?"

"You don't have to.." Sebastian pouted.

"I'm scared you'll get hurt.."

"I won't get hurt baby..How about you just finger me?.." Sebastian asked.

Kurt couldn't stop the small moan that escaped his lips. "If it gets to be too much, tell me.."

Sebastian smiled, "Alright baby.."

Kurt reached into the nightstand and pulled out the lube. He helped Sebastian pull his sweatpants down and slicked up his fingers.

Sebastian grinned up at Kurt, trying not to cough.

"You know I can't resist that damn cocky smile," Kurt smiled as he traced over his hole.

Sebastian gasped, his eyes slipping closed, but his smile remained.

Kurt bit his lip as he slowly slipped in.

"Oohh..Baby.." Sebastian moaned.

Kurt curled his finger, watching Sebastian's face.

Sebastian arched his back, gripping the sheets. "Ungh..K-Kurt.."

Kurt groaned. "You're so sexy.."

"So are you baby.." Sebastian moaned, turning his head and coughing into the pillow.

Kurt froze. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine.." Sebastian encouraged.

Kurt slid out and added another.

Sebastian gasped, pulling on the blankets as he rolled his hips.

Kurt leaned down, licking up the column of his lover's neck.

Sebastian shivered, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Kurt's hair.

Kurt sank his teeth into the beautiful, soft skin and moaning around it.

"Kurt..Oh god..More..Please.." Sebastian panted.

Kurt grinned, adding a third digit.

Sebastian's body arched, as he held back another cough, clutching to Kurt's shirt. "Fuck!"

"Shh baby..Dad and Carole are home.."

"I-I'm sorry..Ohgod.." Sebastian gasped.

Kurt continued his work on Sebastian's neck as he rubbed over the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Sebastian's hand reached down between them, slipping under Kurt's pants and wrapping around his member. "I want you.." Sebastian whined.

Kurt gasped. "A-Are you sure?"

"Y-Yeah..Please..Please baby.." Sebastian panted.

Kurt got on his knees, preparing himself before settling between Sebastian's thighs.

Sebastian wrapped his legs around Kurt, pulling him closer.

Kurt lined himself up and slowly pressed in, gasping at the tight heat.

"Fuck.." Sebastian whined, rocking his hips to get Kurt deeper.

Kurt pressed in all the way, leaning down to kiss his fiancé as he moved his hips.

Sebastian kissed Kurt deeply, moaning into his mouth.

Kurt gasped, thrusting harder.

Sebastian massaged his tongue with his own as his moans grew higher.

Kurt moaned with him as he hit Sebastian's prostate.

Sebastian broke the kiss, throwing his head back as he felt his orgasm building. "Kurt..Oh!..Kurt!" He whined before turning his face into the pillow and coughing again.

Kurt slowed down, waiting for him to stop coughing.

Sebastian stopped, turning back to Kurt, "N-No, I was almost there..Keep going..Even if I cough..Please.." He panted.

Kurt nodded, speeding up again.

Sebastian moaned, pulling himself closer to Kurt. "Yes..Oh god..Kurt.."

Kurt shook with pleasure as he felt Sebastian's hot breath against his ear.

"F-Faster.."

Kurt gasped, thrusting faster.

Sebastian moaned loudly, clutching to Kurt as he felt himself getting closer, a bit of sweat dripping down the side of his face.

Kurt kissed Sebastian deeply, making sure no one would hear them.

Sebastian's legs started to tremble as he started to cum between them, gasping and moaning into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt groaned, running his hands down Sebastian's sides as his lover rode out his orgasm.

Sebastian broke this kiss, rolling his body as he came down.

Kurt carefully slid out, lying next to Sebastian as he stroked himself.

Sebastian whined at the emptiness, but rolled on his side to watch Kurt.

Kurt smiled over at Sebastian as he tightened his grip.

"You're so hot.." Sebastian whispered, running a hand over Kurt's chest.

Kurt gave a small moan. "I love when you watch me.."

"It's so sexy.." Sebastian smiled, his eyes trailing down to Kurt's length.

Kurt's head fell back. "Feels so good.."

Sebastian licked his lips, turning his head to cough before looking back at Kurt.

Kurt sped up. "Baby..Oohh.."

"You're so amazing.." Sebastian whispered, reaching down to cup Kurt's balls, massaging them lightly.

Kurt moaned loudly. "Fuck!"

"Shh.." Sebastian rasped, grinning.

"S-So good.."

"I know baby..Fuck..what are you thinking about?" Sebastian asked.

"You sucking me..Mmm..." Kurt moaned.

"Describe it.." Sebastian whispered in Kurt's ear.

Kurt whimpered. "Y-You're so good at it. Never felt a-anything like it.."

Sebastian smiled, kissing down Kurt's body.

Kurt moaned softly. "So warm and wet..Just perfect.."

Sebastian kissed to Kurt's hip, sucking lightly at the bone.

"Baby.."

Sebastian grabbed Kurt's wrist, stopping him before taking him into his mouth, sucking what he could without hurting his throat.

Kurt gasped. "Fuckfuckohfuck!"

Sebastian hummed softly, cringing at the taste of the lube again, but not pulling off.

"Sebastian..oh god baby.." Kurt mined, rolling his body.

Sebastian closed his eyes, hollowing his cheeks as he bobbed his head faster.

"I-I'm close, Bas.."

Sebastian nodded, sucking harder.

Kurt's back arched, his hands reaching up to pull his own hair as he started to cum.

Sebastian started to swallow, wincing as the salty liquid stung his throat.

Kurt moaned as he rode out his orgasm and falling limp against the bed.

Sebastian pulled off swallowing again as he felt his stomach start to churn.

Kurt heard him groan and quickly sat up. "Baby? What's wrong?"

"I-I don't think I should've..Swallowed.." He got out before gagging, his hand flying over his mouth.

Kurt's eyes went wide. He got up and ran to the bathroom, coming back with the trashcan.

Sebastian quickly grabbed the trash can, bending over it and promptly throwing up into it, clutching on to the plastic bin as if for dear life.

Kurt's face fell as he rubbed his fiancé's back.

Sebastian spit a few times, coughing before he emptied the rest of the contents of his stomach.  
"Oh god.." He rasped.

"I-I'm so sorry..I shouldn't have let you.."

"No..It's okay.." Sebastian panted.

"Baby, you're sick.." Kurt said quietly.

"It's okay.." He said again, spitting once more before carrying the trash can to the bathroom.

"Get back in bed. I'm gonna..get rid of that.."

"But it's gross.." Sebastian mumbled.

"Exactly. I'm not letting my room smell like it. Now get back in bed," Kurt said firmly.

Sebastian sighed, handing Kurt the bin before getting back in bed.

Kurt pulled his sweats on and headed up the stairs.

Carole was upstairs, cooking breakfast when she saw Kurt. "Het sweetie. I'm making eggs and bacon if you and Sebastian are hungry."

Kurt shook his head. "I'll eat when it's done. But he's too sick to eat that."

"He's sick?" Carole asked.

"Very," Kurt sighed, holding the bag up.

"Oh.." She said, cringing. "Does he need anything? I can run to the store."

"I don't know. He keeps saying he's fine."

"I'll go take a look.." She sighed, taking everything off the stove before going downstairs.  
"Sebastian?.."

"Yes?" he groaned.

Carole came down the stairs, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Come here sweetie, let me look at you.."

Sebastian slowly got up and sat next to her.

She placed her hand on his forehead, wincing at how hot he was before grabbing the thermometer. "Open."

He sighed heavily but did as he was told.

"What was your temp earlier?" She asked, slipping the thermometer under his tongue.

"One-oh-four.."

She nodded, waiting for it to beep. When it did, she pulled it out and frowned. "One-oh-three.." she sighed. "It's better, but not by much. Let me see your throat hon."

Sebastian opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue so she could see better.

"Ooh.." She hissed. "You might have to get those taken out.."

His eyes went wide as he pulled back. "What? N-No.."

"They're swollen hon. I think you might have tonsillitis.."

Sebastian shook his head. "No...No hospitals..nononono.."

"Sebastian.." She sighed.

Sebastian looked down. He hated hospitals. "I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Not unless you want to be in pain and get an infection." She said softly.

Sebastian shook his head. "Is it contagious?"

"Yes, but only by direct contact." She said, grabbing one of the rags and going to wet it with cold water.

Sebastian groaned, placing his head in his hands.

She came back, lifting his head and pressing the rag to it. "I'll make you an appointment okay?.."

He nodded. "Kurt's going to get it.."

"What?..Were you two kissing?.." Carole sighed.

"Umm..Yeah.."

"Lord.." Carole sighed. "Kurt come down here!"

Kurt came down with more Gatorade. "Yeah?"

"Why did you kiss him if you knew he was sick?"

Kurt sighed. At least she thought it was just kissing. He turned to Sebastian. "Smile."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow before smiling lightly.

Kurt shook his head. "No. My favorite smile."

Sebastian chuckled before grinning at his fiancé.

"I'll admit that I started it. But really. How can I say no to that face?" he asked Carole.

Carole looked over at Sebastian who quirked his eyebrows a couple of times.

"You two are just.." Carole sighed. "You know he might have to get his tonsils out? And now you might.."

Kurt's hand flew to his throat. "No."

"Told you not to kiss me."

"Oh god.." Kurt whimpered.

"If we get you on an anti-inflammatory now, we should be fine.." Carole said.

Kurt nodded. "Do we have anything?"

"Yes, but it won't keep you from a fever.." She sighed, feeling his forehead. "You're already warm."

Kurt groaned. "Want me to go pick up some stuff up?"

"No, you stay here. I'll be back. You two lie down." She said, standing.

Kurt pulled the covers down and climbed in behind Sebastian.

"I told you so.." Sebastian chuckled.

"Then gave me guilt trip from trying to say no to you," Kurt said as he cuddled closer.

"I'm a complicated person." Sebastian smiled, pulling Kurt close.

Kurt giggled. "Trust me. I know."

"How do you know?.." Sebastian asked, laughing lightly.

"You never do what I expect. You're so..I don't know. I love you."

"I love you too.." Sebastian said, brushing his nose against Kurt's.

Kurt smiled. "You're amazing.."

"I'm sick.." Sebastian giggled, sniffing.

"And I'm getting sick."

"Well now I can do this.." Sebastian said, kissing Kurt deeply.

Kurt gasped, wrapping his arms and legs around Sebastian.

Sebastian smiled against Kurt's lips, pulling him closer.

Kurt tightened his legs around his fiancé and deepened the kiss.

Sebastian moaned softly. "I love you.." He whispered.

"I love you too..So so much.."

Sebastian grinned, kissing Kurt's forehead.

Kurt rested his head against Sebastian's neck, sighing happily.

"How are you feeling?" Sebastian asked, coughing lightly.

"Just kinda cold.."

Sebastian pulled the covers over them and pressed his warm body to Kurt's.

Kurt sighed. "Mmm thank you."

"You're welcome baby.." Sebastian mumbled.

Kurt cuddled closer, kissing Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian smiled, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Kurt relaxed in his fiancé's arms, falling asleep soon after.

A while later Kurt woke up to Carole, shaking him lightly. "Here sweetie.." She said, holding out a couple of pills.

Kurt slowly sat up, grabbing his drink before taking the pills.

"I have to go to work soon, so while I'm gone, Rachel is in charge."

Kurt groaned. "Rachel?"

"You really expect me to leave Finn to take care of you?" She asked, wiping sweat off of a sleeping Sebastian's forehead.

"No," Kurt giggled before gasping.

"Are you okay hon?" Carole asked.

"That hurt my throat.."

"Open." She said, gently grabbing his chin.

Kurt frowned before opening his mouth.

"It's looking a little red..Take some more of those pills later.." She said, quickly slipping the thermometer under his tongue.

Kurt nodded as he waited for it to beep.

It did and she pulled it out. "99.." She sighed.

"But why am I cold?" Kurt asked.

"Because you're sick." Carole said.

"Well I don't like it." Kurt groaned as he fell back to the bed.

"I would hope not.." She chuckled as Sebastian groaned in his sleep.

"Shh," Kurt said near his ear and kissed his forehead.

He relaxed, curling up to Kurt and whining softly.

"I'm here baby.." Kurt whispered.

"Don't go.." Sebastian whispered, causing Carole's eyebrows to knead together.

"I'm not. Sebastian I'm here.." Kurt said, biting his lip.

Sebastian buried his face in Kurt's neck, pulling him closer.

"Babe..Are you awake..?"

Sebastian said nothing as he clutched to Kurt's shirt.

"Is he okay?.." Carole asked.

Kurt looked back. "What do you know about dreams..?"

"A few things." Carole said.

"He keeps having the same dream..That I'm going to leave him..for Blaine.."

"Well they say your fears come out in your dreams.." Carole said.

"But I'm going to marry him. Why would he be scared?" Kurt asked.

"Maybe he feels inferior in some way?..Have you two had an argument about it lately?" Carole asked softly.

"Yeah. But we made up. I told him that he was who I wanted and he makes me happy. I don't know what to do.."

"Neither do I hon.." She said quietly.

Kurt sighed, pulling Sebastian closer.

Sebastian trembled a bit before gasping, his eyes shooting open. "Baby.." He sighed in relief, pulling Kurt close.

Kurt rubbed his back softly. "Sebastian..I think we need to talk.."

"I'll leave you to it.." Carole said, wiping Sebastian's forehead again before walking out.

"I need to know why you're still doubting that I'm fully in this relationship.." Kurt said, looking down.

"I-I'm not.." Sebastian said softly.

"There's a part of you that thinks I'm leaving.."

"Why do you say that?.."

Kurt bit his lip. "You were just clutching to me and begging me not to leave. You've told me about your dream. I don't understand what I'm doing wrong.."

Sebastian looked down, "You're not doing anything wrong.."

"But you still feel this way.."

"It's me.." Sebastian whispered.

"What do you mean..?" Kurt asked.

"I just..Blaine..He's so sweet and..You two were so perfect together..I just think you'll see what a piece of shit I am.." He said, his voice breaking.

Kurt's eyebrows shot up as he pulled his fiancé close. "Sebastian. I had chances to go back. I want you. That first night in that hotel, I got a glimpse at the real you. And now I know you. You are what I want for always."

Sebastian nodded against Kurt's chest, sniffing.

"You mean everything to me. Sebastian, I couldn't be happy without you. You aren't even close to being a piece of shit. You are my world."

"I'm sorry Kurt.." Sebastian whispered.

"Don't be," Kurt said softly. "If you're feeling this way, I need to know."

"I just love you so much..I don't feel like I deserve you.." Sebastian gasped before coughing.

Kurt continued rubbing his fiancé's back. "Baby. Listen to me. You deserve to be happy just as much as me. And to be honest, we could stay in Lima fir the rest of our lives and I'd still be happy. You know why? I don't need the money. I need you."

Sebastian looked up at Kurt, sniffing. "Really?.."

Kurt nodded. "I only need you. And I only want you."

Sebastian leaned up, kissing Kurt deeply. "I love you.." He whispered.

"I love you too baby.."

"I can't wait to marry you Kurt.." Sebastian smiled.

"You're going to be the perfect husband."

"So are you..."

Kurt smiled wide before coughing. He groaned and laid down with Sebastian.

"Awe..Baby.." Sebastian sighed, pulling Kurt close again.

"I'm fine," Kurt protested.

"Kurt, didn't I say that earlier?..Now I have to go get..Cut open and..Ugh.." Sebastian shivered.

"Then you get to have ice cream and smoothies and mash potatoes. All delicious stuff that I don't even eat on my own."

"Kurt..I-I'm scared.." Sebastian admitted.

"I'll be right there baby. I won't leave."

Sebastian sighed, nodding. "I've never had surgery.."

Kurt wrapped his arms around him. "It's going to be okay.."

Sebastian nodded, closing his eyes.

Kurt kissed him softly. "And we don't know if you have to yet."

"I hope not..What if I can't sing?..."

"It'll be fine. It shouldn't affect your voice."

Sebastian nodded, sighing deeply before coughing. "Ugh.."

Kurt frowned. "I'm sorry baby.."

"I'll be okay.." Sebastian said, giving a small smile, leaning in to kiss Kurt. Suddenly Rachel burst into the room, surgical mask over her face and a large bag slung over her arm.

Kurt groaned. "What the hell is that?"

"Supplies." She said through the paper mask as she trotted down the stairs.

"Care to explain?" Kurt asked before erupting into a fit of coughs.

Rachel cringed away from Kurt before starting to unload the bag, which contained a box of rubber gloves, a ridiculously large humidifier, and bottles upon bottles of cold medicine. And a few other bottles of over-the counter pills, a small coffee machine, and boxes of herbal teas.

"I think you went a little overboard.." Sebastian groaned.

"Nonsense." She said, filling the humidifier with water and plugging it into the wall.

Kurt sighed. "You know we can't take all of that.."

"I know that. These are all just precautions.." Rachel said, starting up the little coffee machine, filling it with bottled water and scooping some of the herbal teas into the filter.

"I don't drink tea.." Sebastian said before coughing harshly.

"Well you do today," Rachel replied.

Sebastian sighed deeply, falling back onto the bed.

"I'm sorry baby.." Kurt said quietly.

"Oh hush Kurt. You did the same thing for me when I had laryngitis.." Rachel scoffed.

"Not to this degree."

"Nevertheless.." Rachel said, pulling out a few DVD's. "I brought Le Mis, Funny Girl, and Gypsy."

Sebastian turned, scrunching his face at Kurt.

"What?..Those are Rachel and my favorite musicals." Kurt asked.

Sebastian sighed. "Nothing.."

Kurt giggled lightly. "Well what would you like to watch my studly man?"

Sebastian shrugged. "I don't know.."

"Okay. Rachel, will you grab my box of DVDs?" Kurt asked.

Rachel rolled her eyes. She put on a pair of gloves before taking the box to him

Kurt sat up, motioning for Sebastian to do the same. "Pick." He smiled.

Sebastian went through the DVDs. "Chicago? It's still a musical but people die," he said with that crooked smile.

Kurt smiled, unable to stop himself from leaning in to kiss him.

"Hey! You're going to get worse!" Rachel scolded.

Kurt sighed, pulling away. "I've been kissing him all day."

"And that's exactly how you got sick!"

Kurt giggled, leaning in to kiss Sebastian again to spite of his friend.

Rachel sighed, taking the movie and putting it in.

Sebastian smiled against Kurt's lips, grabbing his hips and pulling him closer.

Kurt gasped, moaning lightly.

Sebastian brushed his tongue over Kurt's bottom lip, smiling to himself.

Kurt opened his mouth, allowing Sebastian entrance.

Sebastian growled as he claimed Kurt's mouth, pulling him on top of him as Rachel groaned.  
"Sebastian!"

Kurt broke the kiss, looking up shyly. "Sorry.."

Sebastian smiled up at Kurt as Rachel sighed turning her chair to face the TV and Kurt stayed on to of Sebastian, resting his forehead on his neck. The taller slowly ran his hands under the blankets to cup Kurt's ass, smiling to himself.

Kurt gasped quietly, turning his head and biting his lip as he looked at his fiancé.

Sebastian grinned, winking at Kurt as his started to slide his hands up and down.

Kurt held back a moan, burying his face in Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian chuckled under his breath, squeezing the perfect flesh lightly.

"Baby.." Kurt whispered, pushing his ass into the talented hands.

"Hmm?.." Sebastian hummed quietly before coughing a bit.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian nodded, clearing his throat before squeezing roughly.

Kurt grabbed at the sheets as his mouth fell open.

Sebastian bit his lip before whispering in Kurt's ear. "You know..That's close to the face you make when you cum.."

Kurt whimpered. "I want you.."

"But she's here.." Sebastian said quietly.

Kurt winked at Sebastian before coughing a few times. He groaned and looked up at Rachel. "Rach..? Can you make me some soup?"

Rachel looked over, smiling behind her mask. "I have the perfect recipe that'll have you two feeling better in no time." She said in a chipper tone before starting up the stairs.

Kurt turned back to his fiancé. "You were saying?"

Sebastian grinned, leaning up to kiss Kurt deeply.

Kurt moaned into the kiss, grinding his hips down.

"Ride me?.." Sebastian smiled.

"God yes.." Kurt groaned, reaching for the lube.

Sebastian smiled, pulling Kurt's shirt off, glad he hadn't bothered with one.

Kurt turned to pull Sebastian's sweats off before doing the same with his own.

Sebastian ran his hands down to the small of Kurt's back, grinning up at him.

Kurt shivered, warming the lube in his palm and slicking up Sebastian.

Sebastian moaned as he dug his nails into the pale skin.

Kurt gasped. "Fuck!"

"So hot.." Sebastian panted.

Kurt wiped his hand on the sheets and started to lower himself.

Sebastian held on to Kurt's hips, thrusting up a bit.

Kurt groaned, pressing down all the way.

"Oh shit.." Sebastian gasped, his head falling back.

"You're such a damn tease," Kurt breathed out as he rocked his hips.

Sebastian moaned quietly, looking up at Kurt. "What can I say?..It's a gift.." He said, giving that cocky grin.

Kurt smiled as a wave of arousal flew through him.

Sebastian tightened his grip on Kurt's hips, thrusting up.

"Bas..ohmygod.." Kurt moaned.

"I..Want to watch you fuck yourself on me." Sebastian panted, looking up into the beautiful blue eyes.

Kurt splayed his fingers on Sebastian's chest as he bounced on his fiancé.

Sebastian's mouth dropped open, as he watched Kurt. "Oh shit..Kurt.."

"Unngh! So thick baby.." kurt gasped, moving his hips faster.

"Kurt..K-Keep talking babe.." Sebastian moaned.

"You're so big and long..I love the way you stretch me baby.."

Sebastian groaned before coughing lightly. "F-Fuck..Kurt.."

Kurt moved faster, grinding down harder.

"Kurt, do you need anything el- Ohmygod! Kurt!" Rachel shrieked.

Kurt's eyes went wide, pulling the covers over them.

"What do you think you are doing!" Rachel hissed, looking down.

"Oh my god, leave.." Sebastian groaned, continuing to roll his hips.

Kurt let out a long moan. "Out Rachel!"

"And when you have to get your throat cut open, don't come crying to me Kurt Hummel!" Rachel hissed before stomping up the stairs and out.

Kurt groaned. "I'm sorry.."

"It's fine.." Sebastian moaned, thrusting up.

Kurt smiled, leaning down and kissing Sebastian deeply.

Sebastian moaned into Kurt's mouth, running his hands up and down his back.

Kurt rolled his hips as he tangled his fingers in Sebastian's hair.

"Fuck, Kurt..Oh baby..Talk to me.." Sebastian smiled.

"Unngh! So good! Y-you're so p-perfect!"

"I love you.." Sebastian moaned.

"I love you too..fuck me baby.."

Sebastian gasped, holding back a cough before gripping his hips and thrusting hard.

Kurt's head flew back as Sebastian struck his prostate. "R-Right there! Oh god!"

Sebastian groaned, smiling lightly before pumping hard against that spot, clutching to Kurt.

Kurt trembled above him. "B-Baby! Imsoclose!"

"Me too babe..Fuck!" Sebastian groaned, going faster.

Kurt placed his hands over Sebastian's and arched his back. His mouth fell open as he came, screaming Sebastian's name.

Sebastian came with Kurt, growling deep in his throat as he came.

Kurt panted against Sebastian's neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses.

"Fuck..I love you.." Sebastian whispered.

"I love you too." Kurt smiled.

Sebastian kissed Kurt's forehead, wiping the sweat from his own.

Kurt carefully lifted and laid down next to his future husband.

Sebastian cuddled up to Kurt, sighing softly.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little better..Tired now.." Sebastian whispered.

Kurt nodded. "You can sleep baby."

"Mmkay." Sebastian mumbled, kissing Kurt's neck softly.

Kurt got up to clean them off and pulled on some clothes before letting Rachel know it was okay to come downstairs.

Rachel nodded. "You know, so far I haven't seen why you say he's such a good guy.."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"

"Well you say he's sweet but all I've seen of him is the same old Sebastian.." Rachel said shrugging.

"And have you tried seeing that side? Quite frankly, no one has. Ask Finn. He's seen it."

Rachel sighed. "Well Blaine is a good guy and-" But Kurt cut her off.

"Blaine is my ex who is happy with someone else. I am with Sebastian and I am marrying him."

"Blaine's with someone else?.." Rachel asked.

"Yes. And don't you dare go running your mouth. This is between us." Kurt said seriously.

"Why wouldn't he tell us?" Rachel asked, taking her mask of.

"Maybe he just doesn't want all the questions.."

Rachel sighed, crossing her arms. "We're his friends.."

"I know. But maybe he isn't ready," Kurt suggested.

Rachel nodded, sighing. "I still don't like being left out of the loop.."

"Me neither. But it's not like he wanted to tell me."

"How'd you find out?"

"Ran into them at a restaurant," Kurt said.

"Is he cute?"

Kurt nodded. "Southern boy."

"Really?" Rachel asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah.."

"Wow.."

"What?" Kurt asked.

"I just..Didn't think he would get over it.."

"He deserves to be happy."

"He does.." Rachel smiled, spooning some soup into a bowl.

Kurt nodded, smiling as Rachel handed him the bowl.

"Does Sebastian want any?" Rachel asked softly.

"He's sleeping. Maybe when he gets up. Can you do something for me..?"

"What's that?"

"Forget about what you saw and try to talk to him. To get to know Sebastian..It would mean a lot to me.."

Rachel looked at Kurt, biting her lip. "Okay.."

"Thank you," Kurt said softly.

"You're welcome..You're lucky I love you Kurt Hummel.." Rachel said, giving a light smile.

"I love you too," Kurt said before coughing a few times.

"Come on, eat up." Rachel grinned.

Kurt nodded as he started to eat.

A few minutes later Sebastian clambered up the stairs, rubbing his eyes. "Baby?.."

Kurt walked over and helped him to the table. "Hey. You want some soup?"

Sebastian nodded, turning his head to kiss Kurt's cheek. "Thank you baby.."

Kurt turned to make a bowl for him but Rachel stopped him.

"I'll do it, you go sit with Sebastian.." She smiled.

Kurt nodded, doing as she said. He took his fiancé's hand. "How do you feel baby?"

"The same.." Sebastian sighed, nuzzling under Kurt's jaw.

Kurt kissed the top of his head. "I'm sorry baby."

"I love you.." Sebastian said softly.

"I love you too, beautiful," Kurt smiled, trying to hide how sick he felt.

"Are you feeling better?.." Sebastian asked.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me. We need to get you better."

"But you're sick too.." Sebastian sighed.

"Not as much as you." Kurt said, holding back a cough.

"Fine.." Sebastian sighed as Rachel brought him the soup. "Thank you.."

"You're welcome," Rachel said softly.

Sebastian smiled up at the brunette. "It looks great.."

"Thank you. I always make it for Kurt and Finn."

Sebastian rested his head on Kurt's shoulder as he ate, smiling to himself as it soothed his throat.

Kurt smiled. "You're so adorable."

"S'good.." Sebastian hummed.

Rachel grinned. "I know. Thank you."

Sebastian ate the rest of his bowl before turning his head to kiss Kurt softly. "I'm gonna go lay down.."

Kurt gave a small smile. "Okay baby."

"I love you.." Sebastian said, looking up at Kurt.

"I love you too beautiful," Kurt said softly.

Sebastian gave a small smile, leaning in to kiss Kurt lovingly.

Kurt smiled. "I'll be down soon."

"Okay.." Sebastian said, kissing Kurt again and going downstairs.

"I really hope he doesn't have go get his tonsils taken out.."

"Me either..I had that scare a long time ago.." Rachel said as the house phone rang.

Kurt picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey sweetie.." Carole said. "Sebastian has an appointment tomorrow morning.."

"Thanks Carole. Do you think I'll be fine..?"

"I hope, but that'll be for the doctor to decide."

"Oh. Is the appointment for both of us?"

"Mhmm. You go right after him." Carole said.

"Okay," Kurt sighed.

"You'll both feel better."

"Thanks Carole," Kurt said softly.

"You're welcome hon."

Kurt said bye before they hung up and he and Rachel went downstairs.

Sebastian was already asleep when they walked down. Kurt laid down and wrapped his arms around his fiancé. Sebastian hummed happily, cuddling up to Kurt and clearing his throat. Kurt smiled. "He's so gorgeous."

"He's cute." Rachel admitted.

Kurt rolled his eyes before kissing the top of Sebastian's head.

"What?" Rachel giggled.

"He's so beautiful. You're ridiculous," Kurt chuckled.

"He's cute." Rachel giggled. "Finn is beautiful."

Kurt shook his head. "You're insane."

"I could say the same about you." Rachel laughed.

"But you'd be wrong."

"Says who?"

"Me," Kurt grinned.

"You're crazy."

"Not one bit."

Sebastian mumbled something in his sleep that sounded like "Kurt" with a smile on his face.

Kurt smiled, kissing his forehead.

"That's sweet.." Rachel said softly.

"I know. I love it," Kurt said quietly.

"Does he talk in his sleep often?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah he does.."

"What about?"

"Usually whatever he's dreaming about."

"Well I'd love to hear what he says if he's having a weird dream.." Rachel chuckled.

Kurt laughed. "Maybe we'll get lucky."

Rachel nodded, giggling as she stretched out on the sofa.

Sebastian laughed lightly in is sleep. Kurt raised an eyebrow, looking down at his fiancé.

"Can you get him to talk by talking to him?" Rachel asked.

"We can try.." Kurt whispered before looking at Sebastian. "Hey Bas..What are you doing baby?"

Sebastian smiled. "Mmm. Watching Kurt."

"Watching Kurt do what?.."

"Yoga."

Kurt had to stifle a giggle. "You like it?.."

"Mhm," Sebastian hummed.

"Why?"

"Stretching.." Sebastian whispered, wriggling slightly. "Sexy."

Rachel chuckled, listening intently.

"Really now?" Kurt said softly.

Sebastian pulled Kurt close, burying his face in his fiancé's neck.

Kurt smiled, running his hand through Sebastian's hair.

"Kurt.."

"Yes baby?.."

"Oohh.." Sebastian moaned against Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt raised an eyebrow and Rachel held back a laugh. "Ohmygod."

Sebastian bit his lip, his body tensing around Kurt before falling relaxed as he sighed.

Kurt looked down. "Baby?.."

Sebastian stirred lightly. "hmmphhh?"

"You okay?.."

He coughed loudly. "Ugh yeah."

"Okay baby.." Kurt said, petting his hair.

"Why?"

"Nice dream?" Rachel giggled.

"Memory," Sebastian corrected, keeping his eyes closed.

Kurt just giggled, pulling Sebastian closer.

"I can never thank you enough for that.."

"For what?.."

"Starting over..Going slow.." Sebastian whispered.

"We decided it together.." Kurt said back.

"I know..I just..It means a lot to me that you took that time..for me.."

Kurt smiled. "I love you.."

"I love you too," Sebastian said softly.

Kurt leaned in, kissing Sebastian softly.

Sebastian turned his head, erupting in a fit of coughs.

"Awwe..Baby.." Kurt said softly, stroking his hair.

"Want more soup?" Rachel asked.

"No, thank you." Sebastian said quietly.

"Well we have an appointment tomorrow morning." Kurt said.

Sebastian groaned. "Noooo.."

"Yes." Kurt sighed.

"I don't like hospitals.."

"I know baby, but they're going to help you get better."

"No." Sebastian said. "They'll cut me open and I'll either die or lose my singing voice. No. Not going."

"Sebastian.." Kurt groaned.

"What?"

"We're going."

Sebastian poured, turning away from Kurt.

"Sebastian, you'll only get worse of you don't go.." Rachel said.

"I know," he sighed.

"Look at me baby.." Kurt said softly.

Sebastian turned slightly. "Hmm?"

"We'll go in, he'll give us a prescription and we'll go."

"Go in with me..?"

"I have to. My appointment is right after yours.." Kurt chuckled.

Sebastian nodded. "Okay."

"It'll be okay baby.." Kurt whispered.

The taller boy sighed, laying his head on Kurt's chest.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day came faster than Sebastian would've liked. He still felt awful, but Kurt was actually feeling a bit better than the day before. Kurt woke him up gently. "Good morning beautiful."

"Mph.." Sebastian groaned.

"I know baby. But when we're done, we'll come home and stay in bed."

"But I don't wanna go.." He croaked before coughing harshly.

"I know. But we need to get it over with. You'll feel better."

"Okay.." Sebastian rasped, clearing his throat.

Kurt kissed him softly before they got up to get dressed.

Sebastian slumped out to the car, getting in on the passenger's side and curling up in a ball, closing his eyes as a small cough escaped him, making him wince.

Kurt frowned. "Are you okay?"

Sebastian nodded. He felt absolutely horrid, but he didn't want Kurt to know that.

They got to the hospital and Kurt held onto Sebastian as they walked. "Don't act like you're fine. They need to know how you feel."

"But what if they have to take them out?.."

"Then I'll be there with you baby."

Sebastian sighed as they walked up to the front desk.

They got checked in and waited for a nurse to come get them.

"Can we go home?.." Sebastian sighed.

"After baby." Kurt said softly.

"Ugh.." Sebastian groaned, crossing his arms.

Kurt couldn't help but smile lightly. "It'll be okay."

"I don't wanna.." Sebastian said, pouting.

Kurt squeezed his hand. "I know. But we have to."

Sebastian let his head fall back, growling a bit.

Carole came out a few minutes later. "You ready boys?"

Sebastian sighed, looking up at Kurt.

"Yeah," Kurt said as they stood.

Sebastian slowly stood, his arms still crossed as they walked back to the room.

Carole took their height, blood pressures, temperatures and all the other information she needed before leading them to room in the back.

Sebastian sighed softly, "I'm scared.."

"You'll be okay sweetie. This is to make you better," Carole said.

Sebastian nodded, sitting down on the table.

Kurt stood next to him and rubbed his back as the doctor came in.

He asked Sebastian some questions and examined him before sighing. "It looks like we're going to have to get those out.."  
"W-What?.." Sebastian rasped.

Kurt held his hand tightly. "Will it affect his voice?"

"Not at all. He'll just have to rest it while he heals. We'll schedule it this week. Wednesday."

"W-Will I be a-asleep..?" Sebastian asked.

"Of course." The doctor said, nodding.

Kurt saw the panic in his fiancé's eyes. "Can I be there with him?"

"Not while we perform the surgery, but you can wait in the waiting room.." The older man said.

Kurt nodded. "It'll be okay baby. I promise."

Sebastian nodded, looking down.

If you two can switch places, I can check out your throat as well," the doctor said to Kurt.

They switched and Kurt sighed, trying to act strong for Sebastian.

"Well yours isn't as severe as his..A bit of antibiotics should help that." The doctor said after looking down Kurt's throat.

Kurt nodded. "Thank you."

Later that day, Sebastian was lying in the bed, cuddled up to Kurt.

"What are you thinking about?" Kurt asked.

"How terrified I am.."

"What about it scares you?"

"The fact that I'll be asleep while they hack at my throat..That I might wake up and not be able to move but I'll feel all of it.."

"Baby, that rarely happens. You're going to be perfectly fine," Kurt said softly.

"I'm just..Scared.." Sebastian whispered.

"I know beautiful.."

Sebastian sighed deeply, "I'm sorry.."

"Don't be. I'll be there when you go in. And I'll be there when you wake up." Kurt said, kissing Sebastian softly.

Sebastian kissed Kurt back. "I love you.."

"I love you too."

Sebastian cupped Kurt's cheek, looking up at him. "Thank you.."

"For what?" Kurt asked.

"Being here for me.."

"I'll always be here."

"I love you.."

"I love you too, Sebastian. Forever babe," Kurt smiled.

Sebastian brought Kurt's hand up and kissed his ring softly.

Kurt smiled, fluttering his eyelashes.

"So perfect.." Sebastian whispered.

The shorter boy blushed. "So are you."

Sebastian smiled before coughing into the pillow.

"You okay?"

"Feel like something's clawing at my throat.." Sebastian sighed,

"You want me to go get you some Halls?" Kurt asked.

"No thank you baby.." Sebastian sighed.

"You sure?"

"Mhmm.." Sebastian nodded, nuzzling into Kurt's chest.

Kurt smiled softly. "Okay."

"Just..Don't let them kill me on Wednesday?.." Sebastian asked.

"They won't baby. I swear."

"Okay.." Sebastian said softly.

That Tuesday afternoon, Kurt was in glee club, trying to think of a way to calm down his boyfriend. Maybe he would bring some flowers for when he woke up. Balloons maybe. Hopefully he would like that. He was about to start writing down bouquet ideas when he saw Blaine walking in, with Brad. Kurt raised an eyebrow. What was he doing here? He was too old to be a student..

"Everyone..I'd like to say something.." Blaine said, loud enough to get everyone's attention.

The glee clubbers all turned to the front to listen to Blaine.

"It has come to my attention that there are rumors that I'm straight, asexual, and even a gigolo? I have no idea where these even started..But it needs to stop. While I appreciate the thought..I don't need a profile on Gay-Cowboys dot com, or any of those other obscure websites I seem to be seeing my face on." Blaine said.

Kurt's eyes went wide. Who would do that?

"I think I made you look sexy and sophisticated.." Brittany said.

Santana raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend.

"That's besides the point.." Blaine said, looking over at Brad.  
"Everyone..This is my boyfriend Brad.."

"Wait. That's the guy from the club!" Santana grinned.

Blaine smiled nodding as Brad grabbed his hand.  
"I've heard so much about y'all. It's good to finally meet all of ya.."

"Are you a cowboy? See? My website worked." Brittany said simply.

Blaine bit back a laugh. "He's not a cowboy."

"But I do have a horse.." Brad chuckled.

Blaine looked up. "But..you have an apartment.."

"Not in the apartment though. It's down at a buddy of mine's house. He has a couple acres and keeps her over there for me.." Brad said.

"Are you sure it's a she? Because girl horses are unicorns." Brittany said seriously.

Brad bit his lip, smiling. "I'm positive."

"I-I'd love to see her..If that's okay.." Blaine said quietly.

"That's fine.." Brad smiled. "I'll teach you to ride her too.."

"Wanky.." Santana said, grinning.

"Ohmygod," Blaine groaned, blushing deeply.

Kurt couldn't help but smile. It was good to see Blaine happy.

Mr. Schuester stood up. "We should get started. You can stay and watch if you like."

"I'd love to..As long as it's alright with you, sugar.." Brad said. Looking down at Blaine.

"I'd love that.." Blaine said, smiling as brad leaned in to kiss him.

Blaine blushed deeply as Brad kissed him slowly.

Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled as the glee club hollered. Brad grinned as he pulled away, Blaine's face a brilliant shade of red. Blaine grabbed his hand and led him over to two empty chairs. Brad smiled as Puck, Mike, and Finn greeted him and they immediately began talking, about sports, cars, anything really. Brad had a wide variety of interests. Blaine was happy everyone was getting along. Kurt leaned over to his ex. "I'm so glad that you're happy, Blaine."

"Thank you..It means a lot..I'm happy for you too Kurt.." Blaine smiled.

"Thanks. He's pretty damn cute too. Good for you," Kurt winked.

Blaine blushed, "Thanks.." He chuckled.

Brittany and Santana joined the two. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well I just wanted to take it slow and see what happened. I didn't want to get my hopes up for anything serious.." Blaine said as the room slowly divided. Most of the boys one side, talking to brad, and the rest of the girls, and Kurt, talking to Blaine.

"How serious is it?" Rachel asked.

"Well.." Blaine said quietly, blushing.

"You didn't!" Rachel said, eyes wide.

"Not everyone is a prude like you, Berry." Santana sighed before looking at the curly haired boy. "Is he good?"

Kurt sat up a little straighter, not knowing if he wanted to hear the answer.

Blaine sighed. "We're taking it slow..We haven't gone that far.." Blaine said, looking down as he remembered their first night together.

"How old is he?" Rachel asked.

"Umm..He turns twenty-one next week.." Blaine said quietly.

Rachel's mouth dropped. "Blaine! That is illegal!"

"No. That is hot!" Mercedes giggled.

Blaine lowered his voice, talking through his teeth.  
"Look, I'm going to be eighteen next year, it's not that big of a deal.."

"It's his choice. Look at him. He's seems great and is getting along with the guys. And anyways, if he hurts Blaine, we'll take care of it. Right?" Kurt said.

"Right." Tina grinned. As the rest of the girls nodded.

"Don't go running your mouth about this Yentl.." Santana hissed at Rachel.

Blaine chuckled. "Thanks. This really means a lot to me.."

"Do you love him?" Brittany asked suddenly, looking up at Blaine as the rest of the group went quiet.

"Umm.." Blaine said quietly, fighting the urge to look at Kurt.

Kurt bit his lip as he studied Blaine. "Blaine, I know it's awkward. But it's okay."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah..Yeah, I do love him.."

The girls congratulated him as they continued to talk and gossip.

"So how is it?..Dating Blaine?" Finn asked, looking over at Brad.

"It's great..He's sweet as all get-out." Brad grinned.

"How old are you?" Sam asked.

"Turn twenty-one next Thursday." Brad said.

Mike looked at the older guy. "You do realize anything more than PG-13 can put you in jail?"

"Blaine told me he's almost eighteen.." Brad said.

"Next year.." mike said.

Brad's eyebrows kneaded together. "Oh.."

"He didn't tell you?" puck asked.

"Like I said, he told me he was turnin' eighteen soon." Brad shrugged.

"So how serious are you two?" Artie asked.

"I'd say we're pretty serious." Brad smiled.

"Alright. I know everyone is different. My thing? Cougars," puck grinned. "And I get that Blaine being jailbait may be your thing. But you hurt him, you'll have to deal with us."

"I won't hurt him.." Brad chuckled, looking over at Puck.

"Good," Finn smiled. "Blaine deserves to be happy."

"I think so too..He's amazing.." Brad said, looking over at Blaine.

"And now time for the sex questions." Puck grinned.

"Puck!" Finn groaned.

"What? We aren't talking about Kurt." puck said. "So what's it like? I bet he's loud."

"Well..He's..Kind of a screamer.." Brad chuckled.

"Ohmygod," mike said quietly. "Did not need to know that."

"Well he asked." Brad laughed, pointing at puck.

Puck shrugged. "He looks like one."

Finn groaned but laughed.

"Are you gay?" Brad asked Puck.

"Nope. But sex is sex," puck grinned.

"True." Brad chuckled.

Puck laughed as Finn rolled his eyes. "Don't worry. He's just jealous because he's the only one who doesn't get any."

"Says who?" Finn scoffed.

"Rachel is a bit uptight," Sam said.

"Preach," Artie added, throwing a hand up.

"Is Rachel the lil' brunette one in the knee socks?" Brad asked.

Puck laughed. "See? He can even point her out!"

"Look, just because Rachel is uptight doesn't mean we don't have sex.." Finn said.

"So if we were to ask her right now, she would say you do?" mike asked.

"Hey Rachel!" puck called from across the room.

"What is it Noah?" Rachel asked.

"Is it true that you.." puck started before Finn punched his arm.

"Shut up!"

"What?.." Rachel said, her eyebrows kneading together.

"Nothing!" Finn said quickly. "Puck is just..being Puck.."

"Alright.." She said, turning back.

"You know they're talking about sex, right?" Santana said.

"How much you hold out," Kurt added.

"Not everyone wants your and Sebastian's frequency," Rachel said, crossing her arms.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Bite me, hobbit."

Rachel huffed and Blaine giggled. "There's nothing wrong with..Frequency.." He said, looking over at Brad.

Brittany hit Blaine's arm playfully. "So you are having dolphin sex!"

"Not..Sex, sex.." Blaine chuckled.

"Wanky," the Latina smiled.

Blaine blushed, shaking his head.

"See Rach? Nothing wrong with sex," Kurt smirked.

"I never said there was! Finn and I may have..Participated once..But I have a very full schedule.." Rachel said.

"You have to make time. And please don't give details about it." Kurt sighed.

"There was a time where you'd want to know," Tina said suddenly.

Kurt's mouth dropped. Not even Blaine knew about that. "Tina!"

"It's true!" Tina giggled.

"What?.." Blaine asked as the rest of the girls scoffed under their breath.

"N-N-Nothing!" Kurt said quickly.

"You liked Finn didn't you?.." Blaine said, a grin slowly spreading across his face.

Kurt blushed fiercely. "It was before! Way before!"

"Oh my god you did!" Blaine laughed.

Kurt covered his face. "I was younger! And delusional!"

"What about when we made out?" Brittany asked.

"Umm.." was all Kurt could say.

"Ohmygod.." Blaine laughed.

"Wait..You didn't know about Brittany?" Kurt asked.

"You never told me." Blaine giggled.

"I umm..tried being straight.." Kurt said quietly.

"Well I'm glad you didn't succeed." Blaine said sincerely.

"God me too. No offense, Britt." Kurt giggled.

"You were sexy as a straight guy Kurt." Brittany said.

"Really?" Kurt asked. "How so?"

"You looked hot." She shrugged.

"Well thank you," Kurt smiled before looking at his ex and raising an eyebrow. "Are those girl jeans?"

"W-What?" Blaine said, crossing and uncrossing his legs.

"Those are Britt's.." Kurt said.

"That's cra-What? Why would you..think that?" Blaine stammered.

"Blaine. It's me. I know these things."

"Ugh..Yes, Britt gave them to me a while back.." Blaine sighed.

"Why?" Kurt asked."Not that I don't approve. Just wondering."

"It was her idea." Blaine said gesturing to the blonde.

"Stand up." Santana said to the curly haired boy.

Blaine sighed, standing.

"That ass is too good to not show off," the Latina said, smacking his ass and eliciting a small moan.

Blaine blushed, embarrassed at the sound that escaped as his hands flew over his ass. "Santana!" He hissed.

"Oh don't act like you don't like it. I remember something else you seemed to enjoy," Santana grinned.

"Ohmygod, please shut up.."

Rachel raised her eyebrows. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Blaine said quickly.

"Do you two have to get with everyone in some way?" Quinn asked.

"Blaine's hot.." Brittany said.

"True," Santana agreed, eyeing the still standing boy.

"Oh god.." He sighed, shaking his head as Brad looked over, smiling at his boyfriend.

"You two are ridiculous," Quinn sighed.

At the end of glee club, everyone decided to go meet at the Lima Bean for some coffee and to talk. Finn and Brad were deep in conversation when Brad grinned. "Listen. All you gotta do is start off sweet. Make 'er dinner, watch a movie..Massage, whole nine yards. Compliment 'er, set up candles. You're guaranteed in..After that, just play the romantic guy, make 'er swoon. After that she's all yours."

"But how? I-I start talking about her..her boobs a lot..I get nervous and don't know what to say.." Finn said.

"Well then think about a moment..The moment you knew you loved her, and just focus on that."

Finn nodded. "Should I like..take her out or try to cook?"

"If you know the cookin' will be a disaster, then take her out." Brad laughed.

"Okay. Thank you," Finn smiled lightly.

"You're welcome." He said as Blaine walked over, handing Brad a coffee as he sat next to him. "Here you go.." Blaine grinned.

"Thanks darlin'" brad said, winking at his boyfriend.

Blaine blushed, leaning over to kiss Brad's cheek. "You're welcome.." he said, fluttering his lashes a bit.

Brad cupped Blaine's cheek. "You're the most beautiful person I have ever seen."

Blaine practically swooned, his cheeks turning Bright pink.

Brad kissed him softly before looking at Finn. "Don't think too much."

Finn nodded as he watched how easily Brad could be like this with Blaine..It was sweet how much he could tell they loved each other, but he still wasn't quite sure what this had to do with sex.

"You wanna come back to my place for a bit?" brad asked Blaine.

"I-I would love to.." Blaine said, a bit breathlessly.

Brad smiled as Blaine started saying bye to his friends. "Trust me. It will work."

"You're good.." Finn chuckled.

"They like knowing how much they're loved. Show her and tell her how beautiful she is. Keep it sweet and sensual. Don't let her think it's about sex. If you do that, she'll be more comfortable doing that."

Finn nodded. "Thanks man..How do you know so much?.." He asked as Blaine walked up, grabbing Brad's hand.

"Female friends. Experience helps too," Brad smiled.

"Experience in what?" Blaine asked, looking up at Brad.

"Making people feel special." Brad said.

Blaine smiled, kissing Brad's cheek. "You're good at it.."

"Well, I love you," Brad grinned.

"I love you too.." Blaine said, blushing as his heart did a flip in his chest.

They said a few more goodbyes before heading out to Brad's car. Brad got in first and Blaine climbed in, staying on his hands and knees as he crawled over to brad, kissing him deeply. Brad moaned softly, returning the kiss passionately. Blaine wrapped his arms around Brad's neck, bending in a way so that his back arched and his ass poked out so beautifully. Brad ran his hand down Blaine back, making his way to his ass when puck walked out. Blaine moaned as brad squeezed his ass. "I wore these jeans for you.."

"It was so damn hard not to touch you.."

"What about when Santana spanked me?.." He smiled, licking across Brad's bottom lip.

Brad sucked in a deep breath. "Fuck..I wanted you so bad.."

"Will you..Spank me?.." Blaine asked, looking up at Brad with those big innocent eyes.

Brad kissed Blaine's neck, biting down lightly as he have Blaine's ass a loud smack.

Blaine's muscles tensed as he let out a loud, needy moan. "Ohfuck! Fuckmefuckmerightnow.." he whined.

Pucks eyes went wide. He turned motioning for a few of the others to come outside.

"Baby..We're in public.." brad breathed out as he rubbed over the jeans.

"Please..Again.." Blaine practically begged.

Brad growled deep in his throat as he gave Blaine what he wanted.

Blaine let out another high moan as he arched his back, gripping the collar of Brad's shirt.

Kurt looked up, trying to see what everyone was watching. He sighed heavily before pulling out his phone and calling Blaine.

Blaine kissed Brad deeply when he heard his phone ring. He sighed, reaching for it and seeing it was Kurt. "Hello?..."

"Sorry to interrupt. But I thought you might want to know that you have an audience.."

"Wh-What?.." Blaine looked past Brad's head and groaned as he saw Puck and a few other glee clubbers.  
"Puck!" he groaned.

"Never knew you were so kinky," puck called out.

"Shut up!" He groaned, blushing furiously as he buried his face in the nearest surface, which happened to be Brad's lap.

"Get it Anderson!"

"No! Ugh!" He growled realizing what he did, and sitting up. "Thanks Kurt.." He said into the phone.

"You're welcome. See you Thursday." Kurt replied.

""Wait, you won't be here tomorrow?." Blaine asked, waving puck off.

"Sebastian is getting his tonsils taken out. He'll barely leave the house without me making him."

"Oh. Well, I hope everything goes well." Blaine said.

"Thanks you," Kurt said softly.

They said goodbye and Blaine hung up, sighing heavily. "I'm sorry.." He said, looking over at his boyfriend.

Brad laughed lightly. "It's okay.."

Blaine sat. "So, those are my friends.." He chuckled.

"They're interesting," brad smiled.

"Really?.." Blaine asked as Brad started the truck.

"Yeah. They're really protective of you. It's sweet."

Blaine smiled. "I'm glad you like them..They like you."

Brad took a deep breath. "I umm..Well, I dont really know how to say this.."

"What is it?.." Blaine said, his eyebrows kneading together with slight worry.

"Of course our ages got brought up..You told me you'd be eighteen soon. Well, they told me that you won't be until next year.."

"Oh.." Blaine said, looking down. "Well..I know February isn't that close..But it's not that far either.." He tried to explain.

Brad sighed. "It doesn't change my mind. I just don't know why you didn't tell me.."

"Well..I was just..Afraid that if I told I just turned seventeen you..Wouldn't want me.." Blaine said as they drove.

Brad nodded. "We just need to cool it down in public."

Blaine nodded. "I'm sorry.."

"It's okay. I know now," brad said softly.

Blaine nodded. "So..What do you mean by cool it down?"

"I don't really know. I've never dated someone younger. But I guess like not..spanking you..in front of people..Keep that things for where people can't see.."

Blaine blushed deeply. "O-Okay.."

"I just..I really don't want to get in trouble.."

"I know..I don't want you to either..The last thing we'd need is you going to jail for it.." Blaine said kneading his bottom lip between his teeth. If his dad ever found out, he would press charges for sure..

"Let's just be careful.." brad said, staring out the window.

Blaine nodded, looking down. "Brad..If you don't want to risk it..I understand.."

Brad bit his lip. "I am scared. But I think you're worth it.."

"Really?..." Blaine asked, looking up.

"Yes."

Blaine smiled lightly. "That..That means a lot Brad.."

Brad looked over at his boyfriend. "I really do love you."

Blaine felt tears start to gather in his eyes. "I love you too.."

The older boy took Blaine's hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing the back of it. "You're so beautiful."

Blaine blushed and his heart fluttered. "T-Thank you.." He said, looking up at Brad, his big honey-hazel eyes full of love.

"You're welcome darlin'."

Blaine smiled, looking down. Brad made him feel so special and loved. "How do you do that?.."

"Do what?" brad asked.

Blaine looked up into Brad's green eyes and smiled softly. "Make me realize I am absolutely in love with you.." he said in almost a whisper.

Brad's smile spread across his face. "I don't know. But I'm glad I do."

"So am I.." Blaine said, grabbing Brad's hand.

"You're so gorgeous.."

"Stop it.." Blaine giggled, covering his face with his free hand.

"Now why would I want to stop something so beautiful?"

Blaine giggled, burying his face in Brad's neck.

Brad smiled. "I love seeing you like this."

Blaine smiled, kissing Brad's neck. "You're mean.."

"Because you're adorable?"

"Yes."

Brad chuckled. "Alright darlin'."

Blaine smiled at the pet name and leaned up to kiss Brad's jaw.

"I love that.."

"Really?.." Blaine smiled.

"Mhmm" brad hummed.

"Me too..I really love your jaw.." Blaine admitted shyly.

"Really? Why?" Brad asked.

"It's always been one of my favorite things about you..Just..It's strong..Sexy.." Blaine blushed. Brad smiled softly, kissing Blaine's cheek before turning his eyes to the road. Blaine smiled, sitting back in his seat as they drove to the apartment. They went upstairs and sat on the couch. "I'm really glad you got to meet my friends.." Blaine smiled.

"Me too. I like them."

Blaine smiled. "I don't mean to push you or anything..But do you think..Maybe..I could meet yours?.." Blaine asked timidly.

"I don't mind. We're going out tonight if you want to come." Brad said softly.

"Really?.." Blaine grinned. "I'd love to.."

"We're going to this little bar for dinner and to play pool."

"Sounds good.." Blaine smiled.

Brad grinned, kissing his boyfriend softly.

Blaine sighed softly against his boyfriend's lips, scooting closer to him.

Brad sighed softly, running his hand through Blaine's hair.

Blaine moaned quietly, deepening the kiss.

Brad massaged Blaine's tongue with his own.

Blaine pulled back a bit. "W-Where's Erving?.."

"Work," Brad said.

"Good.." Blaine breathed out, leaning back in to kiss Brad deeply.

Brad smiled against his boyfriend's lips as they kissed.

Blaine traced his hand along Brad's jaw line, moaning softly.

Brad gasped, pulling Blaine into his lap.

Blaine inhaled deeply, straddling Brad and arching his back.

Brad looked Blaine up and down, admiring his body. "I almost don't want to take those jeans off.."

Blaine blushed deeply as he rolled his hips down. Brad whined as he gripped Blaine's hips.

"Will you fuck me?..." Blaine whispered.

"A-Are you sure?" Brad asked sweetly.

"Yeah..I love you and you love me..I know I want this with you.." Blaine said softly.

Brad smiled as he picked Blaine up and carried him to his room.

Blaine kissed along Brad's jaw, smiling up at him.

"You're so beautiful," brad whispered.

"I love you.." Blaine said softly.

"I love you too.."

Blaine sighed softly as Brad laid him down. He looked up at the southern boy, biting his lip. Brad grinned as he pulled his shirt off. "You're so hot.." Blaine whispered.

"So are you baby," brad said, sliding out of his jeans.

Blaine reached down, pulling off his own shirt. Brad licked his lips, climbing on top of him. Blaine ran his hands down to Brad's abs, tracing the lines of them. Brad sighed. "Baby.."

"Yeah?.." Blaine breathed out.

"Keep doing that.."

Blaine nodded, smiling as his fingers danced over Brad's stomach.

"That feels so good.." Brad moaned.

"It does.." Blaine agreed, tracing the "V" of Brad's hips.

Brad shivered. "Blaine.."

"God..I want you.." Blaine whispered.

Brad straddled Blaine as he worked on unbuttoning his jeans. Blaine ran his hands up Brad's chest, smiling up at him. Brad pulled Blaine's jeans off and tossed them to the floor before palming him.

"Oh..Fuck.." Blaine whimpered.

"Mmm. So hot.." brad whispered.

Blaine reached up, clawing down the older's back. "Brad.."

Brad laid beside Blaine before pulling him on top.

Blaine rolled his hips down against Brad, kissing his neck softly.

Brad whimpered. "Ohh.."

"How do you want me Brad?.." Blaine whispered.

"Ride me?" Brad said quietly. "I want to watch.."

Blaine bit his lip, nodding as he sat up.

"I-Is that okay..?"

"Yeah..I'd love to ride you baby.."

"You sound..I don't know..unsure.."

"No..I guess it's just been a while..Save the night we met.." Blaine admitted.

"We don't have to," Brad said softly. "I love you. Not doing that won't make me love you any less."

"I want to..I love you too and I want to do this with you.."

Brad nodded. "Okay."

Blaine leaned down, kissing Brad softly. "I love you.."

"I love you too," Brad said, giving a small smile.

Blaine leaned down kissing Brad again. "Where are your..Condoms?" he asked, blushing a bit

"Top drawer," brad answered, pointing to the nightstand.

Blaine leaned over, grabbing the things he needed before placing them on the bed. He smiled down at Brad, leaning down to kiss him passionately. Brad ran his hands up and down Blaine's back lovingly. Blaine slowly eased off his underwear, looking down at Brad with love filled eyes. Brad did the same as he wriggled out of his boxers. Blaine looked down, blushing at the sight. "You're so beautiful.."

Brad fluttered his eyelashes. "T-Thank you.."

Blaine smiled, kissing Brad's cheek as the older grabbed the lube. Brad slicked up his fingers, getting them warm before placing a digit at Blaine's entrance. Blaine spread his legs a bit, gasping at the contact. Brad couldn't help but tease him, circling his entrance.

"B-Brad.." Blaine whined, resting his forehead on Brad's shoulder.

"You're so hot.." brad breathed out, pressing in slowly.

Blaine gasped, pushing his hips back for more. Brad pushed in further an curled his finger.

"Ohmygod.." Blaine panted, rocking his hips a bit.

"How does it feel Blaine?"

"S-So good.." The shorter whispered against Brad's neck.

Brad shivered as he felt Blaine's breath on him.

"You..Ah..So perfect.." Blaine panted.

Brad pulled out and added another, scissoring his fingers.

"O-Oh.." Blaine moaned, his lips quivering.

"So beautiful.."

"I love you..Ohgod.." Blaine gasped.

"I love you too," Brad smiled, rubbing over his prostate. Blaine cried out, his back arching as he gripped the sheets. Brad grinned, continuing to rub that spot. "B-Brad..Oh! Ahh..Yes..F-Fuck!"'Blaine moaned needily. Brad whimpered as he watched Blaine. He was so sexy. Blaine's face contorted with pleasure. "Brad..oh god..More..Please.." Brad nodded, adding a third digit.

"Ah!" Blaine cried out. Brad moaned quietly as he watched Blaine.

"I need you..I need you.." Blaine gasped.

Brad pulled out, grabbing a condom and rolling it on. Blaine moaned softly at the sight, planting wet kisses along Brad's chest and neck. The southern boy slicked up his member before placing it to Blaine. Blaine sat up, closing his eyes as he slowly lowered himself. Brad gave a low moan. "Ohh shit.."

Blaine gasped harshly as he felt himself being stretched, god it felt so amazing.. "Brad.." He whispered, running his hands down his torso.

Brad hummed softly. "You..so oh god.."

Blaine reached the base, running his fingers through his own hair as his body rolled slightly.

"You're so sexy Blaine.." Brad gasped as he watched the younger.

"Fuck..S-So are you.." Blaine gasped as he got used to the stretch. Brad placed his hands on Blaine's hips as he rolled his own slowly. Blaine gasped, leaning back to grasp Brad's thighs. Brad admired Blaine's perfectly arched body. He was so beautiful. Blaine rolled his hips, panting harshly. "Unnhh Blaine.."

"So..Big.." Blaine whispered, starting to raise up.

Brad gasped. "Fuck!"

Blaine slowly built up until he had his hands on Brad's chest, riding him hard and fast.  
"B-Brad!..Ah!"

"Blaine..Ohmygod..so fucking good!" Brad moaned loudly. Blaine looked down at Brad, his mouth dropping open as he rubbed over that perfect spot inside of him. Brad's head fell back. He gripped Blaine's hips tighter as his boyfriend rode him. "Oh god! R-Right there..Ah..Ah! Fuck me!" Blaine cried. Brad groaned, thrusting up harder. Blaine leaned down, kissing Brad deeply as he worked his hips in rhythm with Brad's. Brad moaned against Blaine's lips, giving his ass a light slap. Blaine broke the kiss, giving a high sharp moan. "Ah!"

"Mmm..You like that Blaine?"

"Y-Yes..I love it.."

Brad grinned, doing it again.

"Fuck!". Blaine cried, gripping the sheets.

Brad closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling of Blaine around him.

"Fuck..Harder please.." Blaine gasped, grinding his hips down.

Brad whimpered, spanking his boyfriend harder.

Blaine arched his back, throwing his head back as the delicious sting ran through him.

"Oh fuck.." brad breathed out.

"Y-You're so a-amazing..Oh god..I-I'm gonna..Come." Blaine gasped, his voice trembling along with his legs.

"Me too.." brad whimpered, reaching around to grab Blaine's perfect, round ass. "Come for me.."

Blaine cried out as Brad thrust up harder, squeezing Blaine's ass a little bit rougher and it sent him over the edge. He threw his head back, screaming loudly as he came between them in long streaks across Brad's chest and stomach. Brad groaned as Blaine's tight muscles fluttered around him. He moaned Blaine's name as he came hard inside his panting boyfriend. Blaine's Body went limp as he lay against Brad, gasping for air as the aftershocks of his orgasm rolled through him. Brad breathed out heavily, leaning up and kissing Blaine's forehead. "I love you.."

Blaine smiled lightly as he looked into Brad's eyes. "I love you too..."

Brad grinned. He couldn't believe how happy he was with Blaine. Blaine gave a little gasp as he pulled off of Brad. He cleaned them up and threw away the condom before cuddling up to Brad, running a hand over his chest and sighing softly. Brad smiled. "You're so beautiful."

Blaine blushed lightly. "So are you baby.."

"You wanna shower before we get ready?"

"I'd love to.." Blaine smiled, biting his lip at the idea of Brad in the shower. Brad got up and got the water started before climbing in and motioning for Blaine to do the same. Blaine blushed furiously as he stood walked over to Brad. Of course they'd been naked together before, but the lights were off or they went to sleep right after. This was the first time they'd seen each other completely naked while not in the throes of lust. Brad smiled, reaching for a washcloth and lathering it up before gently starting to wash Blaine. Blaine sighed softly, smiling up at Brad. Brad smiled shyly. This was the first time he really got to just look at Blaine. Blaine closed his eyes as Brad's hands roamed his body. Brad admired the soft, olive toned skin. He had no idea how someone could be so beautiful. Blaine rested his head on Brad's shoulder, biting his lip. "I love you, Blaine.."

"I love you too Brad.."

Brad smiled as he worked on Blaine's hair. "That feels so good.." Blaine sighed happily.

"Good," Brad said softly. Blaine let his head fall back and smiled as the water rinsed out his hair. Brad chuckled lightly. "You're adorable."

Blaine giggled, smiling as he lifted his head up. Brad just smiled as he washed himself. "Let me.." Blaine said softly, grabbing the rag from him. Brad nodded, letting Blaine take over. Blaine smiled, running his soap covered hands down Brad's chest. Brad sighed softly as he watched Blaine. "You're so perfect.." Blaine whispered.

"Not really.."

"Why do you say that?.." Blaine asked, looking up at his boyfriend.

Brad shrugged. "I don't know."

"You are..You're so beautiful..So sweet.." Blaine said quietly, smiling a bit.

Brad blushed. "I'm decent."

"No..You're perfect.."

"You're sweet.."

"I'm honest baby.." Blaine said.

Brad batted his eyelashes. "Thank you sugar.."

Blaine blushed, standing on his toes to kiss Brad softly.

Brad hummed. "You make me so happy.."

"I feel the same way Brad.."

Brad kissed his boyfriend again before they finished showering.

Blaine got out and got dressed in the clothes he was wearing earlier. "Brad..You wouldn't happen to have any gel would you?.."

The older boy shook his head. "You use gel?"

"Most of the time..Or mouse.." Blaine said nervously.

"I'm sorry. I don't have any."

"Oh god.." Blaine breathed out.

"What's wrong?" brad asked.

"My hair.." Blaine said, glad his hair was still wet.

"What do you mean?"

"It..It's..Really..Really bad.."

"It can't be that bad."

"No..Brad..You don't understand..It's full on..Medusa.." Blaine stammered.

Brag chuckled. "Do you want me to go get you some?"

"If it's not too much trouble..Just..You don't want to see it.." Blaine sighed.

"I kinda do..But I'll go get some. Make yourself comfortable." brad said, kissing Blaine softly.

"Thank you so much.." Blaine breathed out.

Brad nodded before heading out. Blaine laid back on the bed, hoping his hair wouldn't frizz out too much before Brad came back. He sighed, looking around the room. He rolled over and off the bed, walking around the room and looking at a few pictures on the dresser. Brad with some guys. Brad and a friend decked out in camouflage and hunting gear. A few other pictures with friends and one of what Blaine assumed was the horse Brad mentioned earlier that day. He was about to turn around when he saw a corner of black lace poking out of the drawer. His eyebrows kneaded together. It would be so wrong to go through the drawer. But curiosity got the best of him. He opened the drawer, his mouth opening a bit and an eyebrow shooting up as his eyes rested on a pair of red and black lace panties. Woah! Wait. Brad was gay right? Not into girls at all? Blaine bit his lip. Why did brad have these? He picked them up and held them out at arms length, examining the underwear. They were black with red designs throughout them and a matching red bow placed in the middle. Why did Brad even have these?..Was Brad bi? Or maybe a friend left them over.. Blaine dropped them back in the drawer as he realized they could belong to someone else. He shook his head, wiping his hands on his jeans for some reason before going to lie back down.

Brad came back in about ten minutes later, holding a bitter of gel. "Will this work?"

"Yeah." Blaine smiled, standing and grabbing the bottle as he kissed Brad's cheek.

Brad smiled as he sat on the bed.

"So..I have a question.." Blaine said as he started to gel down his incoming curls.

"What is it?"

"Um..I don't usually invade privacy..But I..Saw a pair of panties poking out of your drawer.."

Brad's eyes went wide. "I-I uhh..uhh..y-you saw th-that?"

"Yeah..I was just wondering about it..Maybe if they're somebody else's?.." Blaine asked, combing his hair down.

"Umm..no.." brad said quietly.

"They're..They're yours?" Blaine said, turning around.

Brad nodded, staring at the floor. Blaine looked up at Brad before a sudden, unexpected surge of arousal flew through him as he thought of Brad's chiseled body in nothing but the lace..His thick erection poking out over the hem and resting against his stomach. He shook his head. Wow..He'd never thought of that before..  
"Why?.." He asked, blinking a couple of times.

The older shook his head. "You'll think I'm weird.."

"Probably not." Blaine said softly.

Brad sighed, blushing deeply as he spoke. "Wearing them..feeling how the lace..rubs me.." he closed his eyes, biting his lip. "It feels so good..Most people think it's like scratchy or something. But..it isn't. It's a huge turn on..and fuck..it can get me painfully hard just from walking around in them.."

Blaine gasped, biting his lip. "Really?.."

"Yes. A-And I understand if it..it freaks you out.." brad whispered.

"Not at all actually.." Blaine said, his voice low.

Brad's head snapped up at the sound of his voice. "R-Really?"

Blaine nodded, kneading his lip between his teeth. Brad stood up, pulling Blaine close and kissing him deeply. Blaine moaned against Brad's lips, clutching to his shirt. "They make me feel..so hot.." Brad said against Blaine's lips.

"Fuck..Brad..That's so..Sexy.." Blaine panted.

"You really think so?" brad asked, his voice gravely.

"Y-Yes.." Blaine said, cupping Brad's cheek as he looked up at him.

Brad grinned. "Maybe I'll show you sometime.."

Blaine whimpered lightly, looking up at Brad with dark eyes.

Brad licked across Blaine's lip. "I bet you'd love watching me tease you while I wear nothing but them."

"Fuck...Yes baby.." Blaine whispered, trying to lean up to kiss him again.

Brad chuckled darkly. "We should get going."

Blaine whined, looking up at Brad.

"Another time baby. Trust me. The wait will be worth it," the older said as he winked.

Blaine nodded, sighing softly as he slowly ran his hands down to Brad's ass.

Brad gasped against Blaine's lips.

"I bet your ass looks perfect.." Blaine whispered.

Brad whimpered. "You can be the judge of that.."

Blaine moaned deeply, leaning up to kiss Brad again. Brad kissed him deeply. Blaine squeezed Brad's ass roughly, imagining what the perfect roundness would look framed by the sheer lace. Brad moaned, tilting his head back.

"I want to fuck you in them.." Blaine growled.

"Ohgodpleaseyes!"

Blaine smiled, pressing his body to Brad's. "I didn't know you liked to bottom.."

Brad blushed. "I do.."

"Good.." Blaine grinned, nipping at Brad's neck.

Brad whimpered at this side of Blaine. "Blaaiinneee.."

"Yes baby?" Blaine smiled. It was odd, being the one in control, but Blaine would be lying of he said he didn't like it.

"T-That's..so, so good.."

The younger chuckled, licking across Brad's bottom lip as he had done before. "We should get going.." He whispered before pulling away.

Brad looked up at his boyfriend. "Tease.."

"And you aren't?.." Blaine giggled, going back to gelling his hair.

"You'll see," Brad chuckled.

Blaine smiled as he finished his hair and walked over to brad, grabbing his hand. Brad kissed him softly before they headed out. They got in the truck and drove to the bar, Blaine playing with Brad's fingers as they drove. "What..What if they don't like me?.."

"Why wouldn't they?" brad asked.

"Well..I don't know..I just remember how Erving was about the whole age thing..And..I can be kind of shy..Unlike you..You're amazing.."

"Blaine you're amazing. They'll like you. And as for the age..They aren't dating you. I am. I don't care about that."

Blaine nodded, tracing over Brad's fingers.

Brad smiled softly. "They want me to be happy. And you are what keeps me that way."

A small smile graced Blaine's features as he looked over at Brad. "Thank you.."!

"It's true.."

Blaine blushed as he looked back down and continued to you with Brad's hand. Brad smiled as he drove. They pulled up to the bar. It was small and simple. It looked like a good place to hang out. They went inside and his friends were already there. One stood up, motioning for them to come over. There were a couple of guys and one girl. They all looked pretty diverse. Blaine was unsure why he wasn't expecting this, but smiled nevertheless. The one that stood had short, messy auburn hair and was dressed simply in a t-shirt and jeans. Brad led Blaine over to the table and said hey to everyone. "I hope yall don't mind that I brought my boyfriend, Blaine."

"Not at all!" A girl with, to Blaine's surprise, pink hair grinned. "I'm Sam." She said, extending her hand to Blaine.

"Hi," Blaine said shyly. "It's nice to meet you all."

She smiled, turning her head and Blaine saw the side of her head was shaved.  
"That's Riley," She pointed to the man who stood, "And Trey.." She said, pointing to another guy, who was dressed nicely with short brown hair styled in a faux hawk.

Blaine smiled as they all said a hello. He couldn't get over how different they were. It certainly wasn't a bad thing. They seemed so unique. But something made blaine feel like he wouldn't fit in.

"You want somethin' to drink baby?.." Brad asked softly.

Blaine nodded. "Pepsi please.."

Brad smiled, kissing Blaine softly before walking off to get something to drink.  
"Come sit!" Sam smiled. Blaine could tell she was the most enthusiastic of the group as she patted the chair next to hers. Blaine smiled softly as he sat next to her. "So you're the famous Blaine, huh?." Trey smiled, taking a sip of his drink.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, clearly confused.

"Brad never shuts up about you.." Riley chuckled.

Blaine couldn't help but blush. "R-Really..?"

"Really.." Sam said smiling.

"That's so sweet," Blaine smiled.

"Sickeningly sweet." Trey said, giggling lightly.

Blaine chuckled. "What does he say?"

"Oh, Blaine said the sweetest thing last night. Blaine and I went out to get lunch and he did the cutest thing. You'll never believe what Blaine said today." Sam named off, mocking Brad's accent.

Blaine laughed with the rest of them. "I didn't know he talked about me that much."

"It's cute.." Riley said as Brad walked back up.

"Thank you," Blaine smiled as his boyfriend handed him his drink and sat down.

"So what're we talkin' about?" Brad smiled.

"How much you like to talk about me," Blaine grinned.

Brad's cheeks flushed pink."You guys.."

"It's true," Sam giggled.

"Well you didn't have to tell him.." Brad sighed.

"Well I think it's adorable," Blaine said, kissing his cheek.

Brad blushed more, smiling over at Blaine.

A waitress came over a couple minutes later. "You all ready to order?"

They all ordered their food, Blaine allowing Brad to order for him before Sam just looked at Blaine.  
"You are the cutest damn thing I have ever seen in my life." She said seriously.

Blaine blushed. "How so?"

"I just wanna put you in my pocket!" She said loudly, grinning.

Brad chuckled. "He's not that short."

"But he's adorable!" Sam said smiling.

Blaine turned, hiding his face in brads neck.

"Alright calm down Sam." Riley chuckled.

"Sorry," Sam giggled.

Brad kissed Blaine's forehead, smiling lightly.

Blaine pulled back. "It's okay."

They all talked until the food came out and the conversation continued. Blaine learned that this was the same group of friends Brad had in high school. They were the undesirables of the school and all became friends. They were so different than what he had expected. They were fun and accepted him right away. There was no discussion about age, or age difference. Blaine couldn't help but smile at that. They had a great time as they ate and hung out. They were getting ready to leave when Blaine pulled brad close in a tight hug. "Thank you for tonight.."

"You're welcome darlin'.." Brad smiled, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist.

Blaine blushed. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that.."

"Get used to what?.." Brad asked softly.

"Your accent..the way you say darlin'.. I love it.."

"I'm glad.." Brad said softly. They all said goodbye and headed out to the truck when Blaine's phone buzzed with a call from his dad. He told him he was staying with Santana tonight. Why was he calling?

"Everything okay?" Brad asked.

"Just my dad.." he sighed before answering. "Hello?"

"Blaine, I need you to come home." his father said.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Blaine asked.

"No, I have some things I need to go over with you. College."

Blaine sighed. He was only a junior and his father was always going on about college. Law particularly.

"It can't wait until tomorrow?" Blaine asked carefully.

"Not this time. You can go stay with your little friends this weekend."

Blaine sighed. "Okay. I'm on my way."

They said goodbye and Blaine hung up, sighing deeply. "Would you mind giving me a ride back home?.."

"Yeah. Are you okay?" brad asked.

"My dad wants me home.." Blaine said.

Brad nodded as they got in the truck.

3 hours ago

Kayla Talley

Blaine rested his head on Brad's shoulder, sighing quietly as they drove.

3 hours ago

Katie Card

"Did you have fun?"

3 hours ago

Kayla Talley

"I did. I love your friends." Blaine smi

"Good," brad grinned.

Blaine kissed Brad's cheek and squeezed his hand as they rode to his house.

"Should I park a few houses down..?" brad asked quietly.

"Yeah.." Blaine said. He hated having to hide Brad, but it was for the best. Brad nodded, doing just that. Blaine leaned over, kissing brad softly.

"I love you.."

"I love you too.." Blaine said, cupping Brad's cheek.

Brad smiled softly, nuzzling against his hand.

Blaine smiled back, pressing another kiss to Brad's perfect lips.

Brad sighed into the kiss. "Call if you need anything."

"I will..I love you so much Brad.." Blaine whispered.

"I love you too.."

Blaine kissed him once more, thanking him for the night before going inside, smiling and nodding at what his father had to say, and going to bed.


	16. Chapter 16

Kurt was driving to pick up Sebastian and take him to the hospital that morning. He could tell his fiancé was scared by the way he talked to him last night.

 

Sebastian groaned. "Kurrrttt.."

 

"Yes baby?" Kurt asked.

 

"Can we skip..?" Sebastian groaned, coughing loudly.

 

"No, you have to have this surgery baby.." Kurt said softly.

 

Sebastian pouted as he curled up in his seat.

 

Kurt reached over, rubbing the back of his neck softly. "It's going to be okay.."

 

The sick boy shook his head. "No.."

 

"Why do you say no?" Kurt asked.

 

"People die at hospitals.." Sebastian's voice I'd barely a whisper.

 

"Sebastian..You're not going to die..You're just going to get a simple surgery..It'll be over before you know it.." Kurt said, giving a small smile.

 

"I hope.."

 

"It will.." Kurt said.

 

Sebastian sighed, curling up tighter.

 

"I love you.." Kurt said quietly.

 

"I love you too.."

 

They pulled up to the surgical center and Kurt leaned over, holding Sebastian in his arms. Sebastian held his breath as he tried not to cry. "It's gonna be okay baby..I love you so much.." Kurt said, kissing the top of his head.

 

"I love you too," the scared boy said after taking a deep breath.

 

Kurt tilted Sebastian's head up, kissing him softly.

 

Sebastian let a small smile play on his lips. "Thank you."

 

"You're welcome baby.."

 

They got out of the car and got Sebastian checked in. They sat in the waiting room, Kurt cradling Sebastian's head in his arms. The doctor came out and called Sebastian’s name. The paler than usual boy looked at his fiancé with wide, terrified eyes. Kurt cupped his cheek. "Do you want me to come with you?.."

 

"But..they said you can't.."

 

Kurt sighed. "Okay..I love you." He said softly.

 

"I love you too.." Sebastian whispered as he stood.

 

"The doctor took Sebastian to the back and prepped him for surgery. He took slow deep breathes as he was given an anesthetics. They quickly kicked in, knocking Sebastian into a deep sleep. Seemingly instantly, Sebastian opened his eyes again, his throat felt thick, but it didn't hurt, and his head was swimming. He felt a little nauseated but it wasn't much to complain about. He let his fuzzy eyes clear and smiled goofily as he looked up to see Kurt sitting next to his bed. "Kuuurtt.." He smiled.

 

Kurt giggled, running his hand through his fiancé's hair. "Hey baby."

 

"Is it done?.." Sebastian asked.

 

"Yes it is. You survived," Kurt laughed. "How do you feel?"

 

"I feel like I'm drunk..But not like that.."

 

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully. "Come on. Let's get you home."

 

"Waaait..I need my clothes.." Sebastian sighed, laying back and closing his eyes.

 

"What are you talking about? You're wearing your clothes baby.."

 

The doctor came in and gave Kurt Sebastian's prescription. "He's gonna be like this for an hour or two so I wouldn't suggest going out.

 

Kurt nodded. "Thanks. I'll look after him."

 

Kurt helped Sebastian out of bed and walked with him to the car.

 

He sighed as the taller refused to wear his seatbelt. "Sebastian. Come on.."

 

"But it's soooo tight.." Sebastian groaned.

 

"Babe. It's like ten minutes to my house. Then we'll go to my room so you can be free of a seatbelt. Okay?"

 

"Kurt..." Sebastian growled.

 

Kurt got an idea. He pulled Sebastian by the hair, tilting his head and kissing his neck. Sebastian moaned softly, letting his head fall back. "That feel good baby?" Kurt whispered, licking up the beautiful column.

 

"Oohh..Yeah.." Sebastian gasped.

 

Kurt grinned. "Let me put your seatbelt on. I'll give you more of this at home plus I'll get you your favorite jamba juice smoothie."

 

"Okay.." Sebastian breathed out, not opening his eyes. Kurt smiled triumphantly, fastening the belt before getting into the driver's side. Sebastian reached over placing his hand on Kurt's thigh. "Baby.."

 

"Yes?" Kurt answered, smiling at him.

 

"I want you.."

 

"I know baby. When we get home. I promise."

 

Sebastian sighed heavily, removing his hand. Kurt drove home, forgetting about stopping at Jamba Juice and deciding to go later. He was sure he'd never get his fill of Sebastian Smythe. Sebastian smiled as he saw where they were and quickly reached down, attempting to unbuckle himself. Kurt bit back a giggle as Sebastian struggles to find the button. He leaned over, capturing his lover's lips in a kiss as he unbuckled him. Sebastian smiled against Kurt's lips, moaning softly. "Come on. Let's get downstairs," Kurt whispered against his lips. Sebastian looked up at Kurt, his green eyes flashing with excitement. Kurt bit his lip as he got out. He helped Sebastian get down the stairs and grinned up at him. Sebastian leaned against Kurt, looking down at his beautiful fiancé. "You're so hot.."

 

Kurt fluttered his eyelashes. "So are you.."

 

"Fuck me.." Sebastian smiled, wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck.

 

Kurt’s eyes brightened as he reached down, grabbing the hem of Sebastian’s shirt and pulling it off.

 

Sebastian giggled lightly before leaning in to kiss Kurt softly.

 

Kurt sighed. "I love you so much.."

 

"I love you too Kurtie.." Sebastian chuckled.

 

Kurt pouted. "I don't like that.."

 

"I'm sorry baby.." Sebastian said, nuzzling under Kurt's jaw, still swaying a bit.

 

Kurt bit his lip as he swatted Sebastian’s ass. "I'm still going to fuck you though."

 

"Ah!..Mmm..Yes..Please baby.."

 

Kurt pushed Sebastian onto the bed and quickly undressed. Sebastian smiled up at Kurt, moaning softly. Kurt sung his hips as he walked over to his fiancé.

 

"So hot.."

 

Kurt undressed Sebastian and climbed on top of him. "So are you.."

 

"God..I want you so bad Kurt.." Sebastian whispered.

 

"Fuck me too.." Kurt moaned, sinking his teeth into Sebastian’s neck. Sebastian moaned loudly rolling his hips up. Kurt kissed his way down Sebastian’s chest, licking over his nipple and blowing over the numb. 

 

"O-Oh..Kurt..I-I need you.."

 

"Spread your legs," Kurt commanded.

 

Sebastian did as he was told, bending his leg at the knee. Kurt positioned himself at the end of the bed, leaning down and licking across his hole. "Unnggh...Baby..Holy shit.." Sebastian whined.

 

Kurt smiled, pressing his tongue past the ring of muscle. Sebastian's back arched, his head falling back on the pillow. Kurt pressed in deeper, moaning and sending vibrations through his fiancé. "Kurt..Please.."

 

Kurt got up, getting the lube and slicking himself up before placing Sebastian’s legs on his shoulders.

 

"Fuck yes.." Sebastian growled, grinning.

 

"So eager," Kurt purred, pushing in at an excruciatingly slow pace.

 

"Please..Please I need you.." Sebastian whined.

 

"What do you need? Tell me what you want."

 

"Fuck me! Hard..God..I want your cock slamming into me." Sebastian panted.

 

Kurt gasped, ramming in the rest of the way and starting a relentless rhythm.

 

"Ah! Ohfuckme! Kurt!" Sebastian cried out, wincing lightly as the yelling started to cause pain in his throat.

 

Kurt gripped Sebastian’s thighs as he kept up his pace. "Fuck Sebastian. So fucking tight!"

 

Sebastian bit his lip to stop the burning in his throat as he whimpered lightly at the pleasure.

 

Kurt buried his face in Sebastian’s neck and heard him whine but not in the good way. "Baby..Are you okay?"

 

"I'm f-Fine..My throat is just a little sore.." Sebastian got out before moaning softly.

 

"You sure..? W-We can stop if..if you need too.."

 

"No, it's okay..Oh god..Kurt.." Sebastian gasped.

 

Kurt kissed Sebastian’s neck as he sped up.

 

"Ungh!" Sebastian whined, pulling Kurt closer, forcing his lover deeper inside of him.

 

"Shit baby!" Kurt growled in Sebastian’s ear, giving a particularly hard thrust against his prostate.

 

Sebastian wrapped his legs around Kurt's neck, crying out. "Holy fuck! Kurt!"

 

"I love you..I love you so much.." Kurt breathed out, making sure to hit that sweet, sensitive spot.

 

"I-I love you too..Ohmygod.." Sebastian panted.

 

Kurt whimpered as he felt Sebastian tightening around him. "Baby..Oh fuck Bas.."

 

"Oh baby..Please..T-Talk to me.."

 

Kurt was panting harshly in Sebastian’s ear as he pulled on his hair. "Sebastian..I love uhhh..I love how you..take my cock..begging for me..needing to be..my slut.." he put emphasis on the last word, loving how it made his lover fall apart.

 

Sebastian trembled, melting at Kurt's words. "O-Oh god yes baby.."

 

Kurt grinned as he inched closer to his release. "You like that, don't you? Being my whore.."

 

"Y-Yes!" Sebastian whined, his mouth dropping open.

 

"That's right baby..Taking me hard..fast..fuck I'm close!" Kurt groaned.

 

"M-Me too..Make me cum Kurt..Fill me.." Sebastian whimpered desperately. Kurt reached down, spreading him further as he slammed into him. Sebastian tensed up, immediately cumming hard across his chest and stomach. Sebastian’s muscles fluttered around Kurt as he gave a few more thrusts and finding his release, filling Sebastian deep. Sebastian whimpered as he felt Kurt fill him. "O-Oh.."

 

Kurt slowly pulled out and curled up with Sebastian, panting heavily. 

 

"B-Baby..C-Can you go get my medicine?..W-When you're up for it.." Sebastian asked quietly.

 

Kurt kissed his forehead before getting up and pulling his jeans on. He headed upstairs, grabbing the medicine and a bottle of water. Sebastian's throat was getting worse. He could barely swallow without tears gathering in his eyes. Kurt felt terrible. He wished he could switch places with him. 

 

"You want some of my Halls Defense? It'll soothe your throat.."

 

Sebastian shook his head, taking the medicine and groaning as he swallowed.

 

Kurt sighed. "I'm sorry.."

 

"Not your fault.." Sebastian said quietly, immediately, pulling the covers over them and cuddling up to Kurt.

 

"I just wish I could help.."

 

"Just hold me...Please.." Sebastian whispered.

 

"Of course," Kurt said softly, wrapping his arms around Sebastian.

 

Sebastian cuddled up closer to Kurt, lying there until the medicine began to take hold and he fell asleep. 

 

Brad and Blaine were sitting on the tailgate of Brad's truck, out at a small lake Brad decided to take his boyfriend to for a picnic and just a day of being together.  
"I can't believe you've never been out here.." Brad said, smiling.

 

"Me neither. It's so beautiful. Relaxing.." Blaine smiled, resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

 

Brad smiled, turning his head to kiss Blaine's hair. "You know what isn't relaxin'?" he said, a wicked grin spreading across his face.

 

Blaine bit his lip, his eyelashes fluttering as he felt an intense pulling between them. "What's that?" he whispered. Brad shivered as he looked down into his boyfriend's eyes, forgetting what he was going to say as he cupped his cheek, leaning down to kiss him softly. Blaine hummed against his lips, wrapping his arms around brad's neck.  
"You're so beautiful.." Brad whispered against Blaine's lips.

 

Blaine blushed deeply. "T-Thank you.."

 

Brad kissed his boyfriend again, smiling a bit. "Which is why I'm sorry I'm about to do this.." Brad picked Blaine up and threw him over his shoulder making a brisk walk towards the little pier that jutted out over the lake.

 

"Brad!" Blaine squealed before he realized what he was doing. "Oh god! No! My hair!"

 

Brad ignored his boyfriend laughing loudly before he made it to the end of the pier. "Sorry sugar." He chuckled before throwing Blaine into the water.

 

Blaine gasped as he appeared back above the water. "Brad! I'm gonna get you back!" he yelled out of breath before swimming back to get out.

 

"I'd like to see you try darlin'!" Brad giggled as Blaine crawled out of the lake.

 

Blaine ran over, jumping onto brad's back and giggling as he got him all wet. "Oh I have some ideas."

 

Brad made a noise holding Blaine's thigh's and hitching him up a bit, piggybacking him back to the truck. "And what would they be?.." He smiled.

 

"I think you'll have to wait and see," Blaine said, kissing his boyfriend's neck.

 

Brad smiled as he set Blaine on the tailgate and leaned back against him.

 

"And I'd like you to wear those...er...panties...for this idea.."

 

Brad blushed furiously. "R-Really?.."

 

Blaine nodded. "Yeah.."

 

Brad nodded, pushing his ass back against Blaine a bit.

 

Blaine gasped, closing his eyes and imagining it.

 

"C-Can we go back now?.." Brad asked, his eyes lit up with excitement.

 

"Ohdeargod yes please."

 

Brad grinned getting some towels for Blaine to sit on before the hurried back to the apartment.

 

"Eager much?" Blaine giggled.

 

"A little.." Brad blushed.

 

"Any other dirty little secrets..?"

 

"Not really.." Brad giggled.

 

"No or not really?" Blaine asked, clearly interested.

 

"Well I don't think so..At least not yet..You could get me into anything though.." Brad grinned.

 

"I'll keep that in mind," Blaine smiled slyly as he pushed brad against the wall.

 

Brad gasped, looking down at Blaine. "Oh god.."

 

Blaine nipped and kissed a line from brad's neck to his ear. "Go get ready. I want you in nothing but the panties."

 

Brad nodded, going to his room and undressing and slipping on the lace underwear. He moaned softly as the fabric rubbed against him. Blaine walked in a few minutes later, gasping at the sight before him. He didn't understand how this could be so sexy. He walked up to brad, trailing a finger down the lines of his abs and walking around him. Blaine's eyes went wide as he saw his fiancé's ass. Damn did it look amazing. Brad gasped a bit, feeling himself start to harden as Blaine admired him. He'd never done this with anyone else here. It was really exciting. Blaine dropped to his knees in front of Brad and nuzzled against his thigh, inhaling the intoxicating smell of man and something that was pure Brad. He started at his boyfriend's knee, leaving a trail of kisses to the top of his inner thigh.   
"Blaine..." Brad whimpered.

 

"You're so damn sexy.." Blaine whispered, lightly running his hand up and over Brad's erection.

 

Brad moaned his head falling back as the tip if his cock protruded from the hem, resting against his stomach. Blaine reached between his beautifully sculpted thighs and slapped his ass. Brad's back arched a bit, his head falling back. Blaine stood, bringing brad down for a searing, passionate kiss. Brad growled, pulling Blaine close and pressing their bodies together. Blaine gasped, kissing him deeply. He needed brad so bad.  
"W-What are you gonna do to me?..." Brad whispered.

 

"I want to fuck you with these on.." Blaine said, shivering at the thought. "If that's o-okay.."

 

Brad nodded quickly, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine grinned, guiding them back so he could get a condom. Brad laid back on the bed, stretching out across the blankets. Blaine quickly undressed and rolled on the condom. He slicked himself up and settled himself between brad's legs. Brad looked up at Blaine. "I-I haven't bottomed in a while.." He said timidly.

 

"You want me to stretch you baby?" Blaine asked softly.

 

"Please.."

 

Blaine slicked up his fingers and very slowly pressed one in.

 

Brad gasped, arching his back as Blaine moved the fabric out of the way a bit to make it easier. "O-Oh..Blaine.."

 

"You're so beautiful.."

 

Brad blushed, closing his eyes as he spread his legs a bit more.

 

Blaine added another finger, curling them to find his prostate.

 

Brad's back arched off of the bed, his mouth dropping open. "B-Blaine!"

 

"Mmm, that's right baby.."

 

"So good..." Brad whined.

 

Blaine continued to work that spot as he stretched him.

 

"Blaine...I-If you don't slow down..I-I'm gonna cum.." Brad panted.

 

Blaine slowed his movements. "Are you ready?"

 

"Yeah.." Brad breathed out, trying to calm down a bit.

 

Blaine pulled out, stroking himself as he admired brad's body. "Damn sexy.."

 

Brad ran his hands down his chest and stomach, moaning lightly.

 

Blaine pulled the lace to the side, loving the way the fabric made brad's cock twitch. He lined himself up and looked down, "I love you so much.."

 

"I love you too.." Brad breathed out shakily.

 

Blaine took brad's hands, squeezing lightly as he pressed in. Brad squeezed his eyes shut as he tightened his hold on Blaine's hands. It still burned a little. After all it had been a while. "Tell me if it's too much." Blaine said softly. Brad nodded, relaxing and bearing down on Blaine a bit, gasping as he felt him slide deeper inside of him. "Holy shit.." Blaine moaned.

 

"Baby..." Brad whispered, wrapping his legs around Blaine and digging his heels into his ass.

 

Blaine pressed in all the way, his head falling back at the tight heat.

 

"Oh fuck..." Brad panted, rolling his hips slightly.

 

"Shit, you feel good.."

 

"Fuck me Blaine.."

 

Blaine slowly pulled out and snapped his forward. Brad's body tensed before he gave in, relaxing and letting Blaine take over. Blaine moaned loudly, finding a steady rhythm. Brad tightened his legs around Blaine, reaching down to palm himself over the lace, crying out as the fabric slid against his cock. 

 

"T-Tell me how that feels.." Blaine gasped as he watched.

 

"S-So good..Oh fuck...Just..A-Amazing..Ooh..Harder darlin'..Please.." Brad groaned.

 

A wave of heavy arousal flew through Blaine at the pet name and he sped up, thrusting harder.

 

Brad's hands flew up, gripping his lover's hair that wasn't as loaded down with product due to the lake. "Fuck!"

 

"Oh yes baby..so sexy how you take me.." Blaine groaned loudly.

 

"S-So good..Blaine..I-I love how you fuck me..S-So full..Ahh.." Brad whimpered, his body jumping and the headboard knocking into the wall with the force of Blaine's thrusts.

 

Blaine angled himself to hit prostate with each thrust.

 

Brad lifted his hips more, pulling Blaine closer with his legs as he moaned loudly.

 

"Fuck baby! So fucking tight.." Blaine groaned, keeping his speed. "I'm so close.."

 

"G-God..Me too..Oh Blaine..Blaine!" Brad cried.

 

"Uughhnn baby..Cum for me. Let me hear you.." Blaine moaned, slamming against the sensitive spot.

 

Brad clawed down Blaine's back, practically screaming as he began to cum across his and Blaine's stomachs, some dripping down onto the black lace.

 

Blaine followed soon after, crying out his lover's name as he filled him.

 

Brad lay back, gasping softly as he felt Blaine pulsing. "Oh wow.." He breathed.

 

"You're so perfect.." Blaine whispered through his panting. Brad leaned up, kissing Blaine deeply. Blaine moaned into the kiss. He couldn't get over how amazing his boyfriend was. Brad smiled as he pulled back. "I love you so much.."

 

"I love you too Brad.."

 

Brad rolled on his side, pulling Blaine close and kissing his forehead.

 

Blaine hummed softly, cuddling up with him.

 

"I love you so much Blaine..." Brad said softly.

 

"I love you too beautiful.."

 

"I really love you." Brad smiled, unable to keep from saying it.

 

"Really?" Blaine asked shyly.

 

"Really.." Brad said softly.

 

"I feel the same way baby.."

 

Brad gave a big grin. "I could even say I'm in love.."

 

Blaine kissed Brad passionately. "I don't know what I did to deserve you but I'm so in love with you, Brad.."

 

Brad rested his forehead against Blaine's and kissed him again. "God, you're perfect.."

 

Blaine blushed deeply. "So are you.."

 

Brad smiled, running his hands through Blaine's hair. "Your hair looks so cute like this.." He said, as Blaine realized that the thick curls were now completely free.

 

Blaine tensed up. "I look like Borat.."

 

"No you don't..You look beautiful..Just as always.." Brad said softly.

 

"You're being sweet..”

 

"I'm being honest, sugar.."

 

Blaine smiled, burying his face in Brad's neck.

 

"I love you so much, Blaine.." Brad whispered.

 

"I love you too.."

 

"Do you want to..Stay the night?.." Brad asked.

 

Blaine looked up at his boyfriend. "I would love to."

 

"Do you have to call your dad?.." Brad said softly.

 

Blaine groaned as he nodded.

 

"What'll you tell him?"

 

"That I’m staying with Mercedes.." Blaine said, hanging his head with shame.

 

Brad nodded, wrapping his arms around Blaine's middle and resting his head on his chest.

 

"I'm sorry.."

 

"It's not your fault Blaine..It's not like you can tell him.."

 

Blaine nodded. He knew that but he still felt terrible.

 

"It's okay..In February I can kiss you wherever I want..Even in front of your dad.." Brad smiled.

 

Blaine couldn't help but smile. "I can't wait."

 

"Neither can I.." Brad said softly.

 

Blaine smiled, kissing his boyfriend before sitting on the edge of the bed and calling his father.

 

Brad took off the underwear and threw them into the hamper before sitting behind Blaine and wrapping himself around him while the phone rang. Blaine waited nervously, hoping to get his voicemail. His wish was granted as he heard the opening to his father's voicemail while Brad planted soft kisses across his back. "Uhh..hey dad. Just calling to let you.." Blaine gasped as brad kissed up to his neck. "Um to Uh let you know I'm staying with Mercedes tonight. Bye.."

 

Blaine hung up and Brad giggled softly. "Sorry.."

 

"What if he doesn't believe me..?"

 

"He will..We've been doing worse when you were on the phone with him.." Brad said softly.

 

Blaine blushed. "True.."

 

Brad smiled. "It'll be alright darlin'.."

 

Blaine's eyes brightened. He'd never get enough of that. "What did you have in mind for tonight?"

 

"I didn't have anything planned really..I just wanted to be with you.." Brad admitted shyly.

 

Blaine leaned back against brad. "I'd much rather do that."

 

Brad smiled, kissing the spot behind Blaine's ear. "Me too.."

 

Blaine shivered. "You think we can both fit in your tub?"

 

"Yeah.." Brad said, wrapping his arms around Blaine.

 

"Are you sore?" Blaine asked softly.

 

"A little, but it's not that bad."

 

Blaine nodded, laying his head on brad's shoulder.

 

Brad kissed Blaine softly before going to start the bath.

 

Blaine plopped down on the bed and sighed. He had the most amazing boyfriend.

 

"You coming baby?.."

 

The younger boy got up, grinning as he walked to the bathroom.

 

Brad smiled, pulling Blaine closer.

 

"Thank you.." Blaine whispered.

 

"For what love?.."

 

"Taking me to the lake..for this..just everything.."

 

"I just love being around you..

 

"Me too.." Blaine said softly.

 

Brad smiled, getting into the tub.

 

Blaine climbed in after, settling between brad's thighs.

 

Brad massaged Blaine's shoulders, kissing the back of his neck.

 

Blaine hummed. "That feels good.."

 

Brad smiled, rubbing over the muscles.

 

Blaine closed his eyes as he relaxed.

 

"I love you beautiful.." Brad whispered.

 

"Mmmmm I love you too.."

 

Brad kissed the spot behind Blaine's ear before they finished their bath and fell asleep together in Brad's bed.

 

About two weeks later, Sebastian was feeling considerably better. As he and Kurt sat at the Lima bean he grabbed Kurt's left hand and smiled. "Babe..I..I think I'm ready to tell my parents."

 

Kurt's eyes went wide as his head shot up. "R-Really..?"

 

"Yeah.." Sebastian said quietly.

 

Kurt couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. "What made you change your mind?"

 

"I just..I don't care what they say..But they need to know it’s you I'm marrying.."

 

Tears quickly filled Kurt's eyes. "I love you so much.."

 

"I love you too.."

 

"You're perfect.."

 

"No.." Sebastian giggled.

 

"You are for me," Kurt said, squeezing his hand.

 

Sebastian smiled, looking up at Kurt with loving eyes.

 

"Do you want me there..?"

 

"Please.." Sebastian said softly.

 

"Of course baby."

 

Sebastian nodded, giving a small sigh of relief.

 

"Try to relax, baby. When do you want to tell them?"

 

"I'm not exactly sure yet.."

 

"Just let me know and I'll be there. But don't think about it too much. You'll stress yourself out," Kurt said softly.

 

Sebastian nodded, looking down and taking a sip of coffee.

 

Kurt stood, leaning over and kissing him deeply. "Just think of our future. Whether we're in Paris or on the streets, you will always be my home and what makes me happy. No matter what anyone else has to say. I'm yours. Always."

 

Sebastian looked up at Kurt, tears stinging his eyes before he looked around to see if anyone was looking. No one was so he kissed Kurt again. "I love you so much.."

 

"I love you too, Sebastian. And honestly, I don't need a huge wedding or any big house. All I'll ever need is you and for you to keep loving me. I'm serious. You are what matters to me."

 

"I know baby..And I feel the same way..But I want to give you those things.." Sebastian said softly.

 

"I know. And I think that's sweet. I'm just saying that those things are nice but it's not why I'm here. I love you with all my heart." Kurt explained.

 

"I love you too Kurt.." Sebastian said softly.

 

"Are your parents home right now..?"

 

"Yeah.."

 

"Oh.." Kurt said, sitting back in his chair.

 

"I'm sorry baby.."

 

"I was just thinking about your pool.."

 

"What about it?"

 

"Well swimming.."

 

"We could still swim.." Sebastian smiled. If things got a little heated, there was always the pool house..

 

"Okay," Kurt grinned.

 

They finished their coffee and Sebastian drove them back to his house.

 

Kurt had changed and walked up to his fiancé with a bottle of sunscreen with an SPF of eighty. "Will you help me..?"

 

Sebastian nodded, grinning. This would remain his favorite part of swimming with Kurt.

 

Kurt giggled. "Why that look?"

 

"Because I like rubbing you down.." Sebastian grinned.

 

Kurt blushed, turning so his back was to Sebastian.

 

Sebastian warmed the liquid in his hands before smoothing it over Kurt's shoulders and neck.

 

Kurt closed his eyes at the relaxing touch.

 

"Feel good?"

 

Kurt nodded. "Very.."

 

Sebastian grinned, rubbing the sunscreen on his fiancé.

 

When he finished, Kurt turned and kissed Sebastian softly.

 

Sebastian smiled against Kurt's lips, pulling him closer.

 

Kurt gasped as Sebastian snaked his talented, strong hands around him.

 

"So beautiful..."

 

Kurt fluttered his eyelashes. "Thank you.."

 

Sebastian smiled. "Come on.."

 

Kurt took Sebastian’s hand and followed him outside.

 

Sebastian jumped into the pool, grinning wide up at Kurt.

 

Kurt giggled, following after him.

 

Sebastian picked Kurt up, wrapping his arms around his waist.

 

Kurt grinned, leaning in to kiss his fiancé.

 

Sebastian smiled against Kurt's lips, spinning around.

 

Kurt giggled and squealed, wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s neck.

 

"You're so cute.."

 

"Nooo," Kurt laughed.

 

"Yes.." Sebastian smiled, leaning against the pool wall.

 

Kurt blushed. "You've come a long way, Sebastian Smythe.."

 

"What makes you say that?" Sebastian asked.

 

"Seeing you like this. Playful and fun. Don't get me wrong. I love when you get all snarky with me," Kurt giggled. "It's kinda hot. But just from when we met to now..You're just such a beautiful and amazing person.."

 

Sebastian blushed, looking down. "Thank you, Kurt.."

 

Kurt cupped sebastian's cheek. "I love you."

 

"I love you too.." Sebastian whispered, looking up at his fiancé.

 

Kurt kissed him softly. "This feels nice.."

 

"It does.." Sebastian said, kissing Kurt's neck.

 

Kurt hummed softly, tilting his head back.

 

Sebastian moaned softly kissing down to Kurt's collarbone.

 

"Bas.." Kurt whispered, tightening his legs around him.

 

"Yes baby?"

 

"No..Don't stop.."

 

Sebastian smiled, nipping at the pale skin.

 

Kurt inhaled deeply. "Fuck.."

 

"So sexy.."

 

"W-What if they hear us..?"

 

"There's the pool house.." Sebastian whispered, kissing up to his ear.

 

Kurt melted against Sebastian. "O-Okay.."

 

Sebastian bit down on Kurt's neck, pulling him closer.

 

"Baby..please.."

 

"Please what?" Sebastian asked, sinking down a bit.

 

Kurt let out a small whine. "Fuck me.."

 

"Mmmphh..." Sebastian groaned, reaching down to squeeze Kurt's ass.

 

"Ungh! Bas!" Kurt cried out, burying his face in Sebastian's neck.

 

Sebastian pulled Kurt closer, moaning softly.

 

Kurt ground his hips onto Sebastian, leaning down and kissing him deeply.

 

Sebastian growled, slipping his tongue into Kurt's mouth.

 

Kurt kissed him desperately, moving his hips faster.

 

Sebastian pulled their hips together "You want me to fuck you?.."

 

"Yes. Please baby. I need you.."

 

Sebastian smiled. "Well that means we have to get out and go to the pool house.."

 

Kurt nodded but didn't move.

 

"Come on.." Sebastian giggled, hoping his parents weren't looking out of the window as he carried Kurt up the steps.

 

Kurt beamed at Sebastian. "You're so bad.."

 

"I am no such thing.." Sebastian said softly, chuckling.

 

"Well that's too bad...I think its kinda sexy," Kurt said, batting his thick lashes.

 

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Really now?.."

 

Kurt bit his lip as he nodded.

 

Sebastian walked them into the pool house and kneeled down on a blanket, sitting back on his haunches as Kurt straddled him.   
"What's so sexy about it?.." He said, giving a crooked smile.

 

Kurt shivered at that smile. "Well..someone once taught me about the risk of it..Risking getting caught..just knowing we shouldn't be.." he closed his eyes, giving a small moan.

 

Sebastian felt himself start to harden at the noise, leaning in to brush his nose up the side of Kurt's neck. "You like being bad baby?.." He whispered.

 

"Only with you.." Kurt said quietly.

 

Sebastian smiled, planting light kisses along the porcelain skin. "Good.."

 

Kurt shivered with need. "Baby.."

 

"I don't have any lube.." Sebastian whispered.

 

"I’ll suck you.." Kurt whispered hotly.

 

Sebastian moaned, licking up Kurt's neck. "Alright baby.."

 

Kurt worked down Sebastian's body, slowly pulling his trunks down.

 

Sebastian lifted his hips, smiling down at Kurt.

 

Kurt bit his lip as Sebastian’s member popped out and fell against his stomach. He was so big and Kurt couldn't wait to taste him. He bent down, never taking his eyes off of his fiancé as he took all of him in his throat.

 

Sebastian's head fall back, moaning deeply. "Oh fuck..That's right babe.." 

 

Kurt relaxed his throat as he started to bob his head, making the head of Sebastian’s dick hit the back of his throat.

 

Sebastian ran his hand through Kurt's hair. "Mmm..Fuck, Kurt.."

 

Kurt moaned around him, sending vibrations through Sebastian’s body.

 

"Fuck..You like sucking my cock?" Sebastian smiled, panting a bit.

 

Kurt looked up, his eyes dark with a small ring of blue, and nodded.

 

"So fucking hot.." Sebastian whispered, cupping Kurt's cheek and feeling it hollow as he pulled up.

 

Kurt sucked harder as he quickened his pace, making sure to leave Sebastian spit-slicked before pulling off with a pop.

 

"Take off your shorts.." Sebastian smiled.

 

Kurt stood up, quickly wiggling out of them and straddled Sebastian again.

 

Sebastian ran his hands down to the small of Kurt's back, kissing the center of his chest. 

 

Kurt moaned. Just being in this position with Sebastian’s hands on him felt so good.

 

"You're so sexy.." Sebastian said, running his hands all over Kurt's back and down to his ass.

 

Kurt rolled his hips and parted his lips, panting wantonly.

 

"Talk to me babe..." Sebastian said, spreading Kurt's cheeks a bit.

 

"Oh fuck. Sebastian baby..I need you so bad. You're such a tease..I-I love it..please fuck me.." Kurt breathed out between pants.

 

"If you love me teasing you..Why do you want me to fuck you now?.." Sebastian asked, giving that sly smile.

 

Kurt groaned. "Then tease me..fuck..do something.."

 

"So eager.." Sebastian said, laying them down and hovering over Kurt.

 

"You'd be too if you were about to have that inside you," Kurt grinned.

 

"Really now?" Sebastian asked, quirking his eyebrow.

 

Kurt nodded, biting his lip as he thrust up to find some kind of friction.

 

Sebastian lifted his hips, pulling away. "If you want this you have to work for it.."

 

Kurt’s eyebrows knitted together. "H-How..?"

 

"Beg for it.."

 

"Ohhh Bas please..I want you so bad..I need you.."

 

"Do you?.." Sebastian asked, kissing up Kurt's neck.

 

Kurt moaned, goosebumps raising on his arms. "Yes..I want you to fill me..fuck me hard..rough with your huge cock, baby.."

 

"Mmm..You like my cock, Kurt?.." Sebastian whispered.

 

Kurt shook his head. "No. I love your cock..when you call me your slut..fuck baby.."

 

"You are a slut..My slut baby.." Sebastian said quietly.

 

Kurt’s eyes closed as his body arched. "Uuhhh Bas.."

 

"You're so tight around me..So fucking good around my cock.." Sebastian whispered.

 

Kurt writhed at Sebastian’s words. "Fuck me..please.."

 

Sebastian placed the head of his cock at Kurt's hole, slowly pressing in.

 

Kurt sighed with relief, reaching up and dragging his nails down Sebastian’s abs.

 

"Ooohhh..Fuck.." Sebastian groaned.

 

"Mmm, I love your sounds.."

 

"I love yours.." Sebastian said, starting to thrust.

 

"Ah! Ohh Bas.."

 

"That's right..Ungh..Fucking take me.." Sebastian said darkly.

 

Kurt reached out, looking for something-anything- to hold onto as he moaned.

 

He found Sebastian's hair and pulled as The taller grabbed Kurt's shin, lifting his leg up and thrusting harder.

 

Kurt cried out as Sebastian struck his prostate. "Fuck! Ohmygod!"

 

"You like that babe?.."

 

"Oh yes! Yesyesyes! Baby.."

 

"Ungh..." Sebastian panted, lifting Kurt's leg more.

 

Kurt's mouth fell open as Sebastian thrust in deeper. He felt so full..so perfect.

 

"God..I love fucking you..You look so damn beautiful..." Sebastian whispered.

 

Kurt blushed to his scalp. "I-I uunnhh I love you too.."

 

Sebastian started pounding into Kurt with an unmerciful rhythm, grunting loudly.

 

Kurt wrapped his free leg around Sebastian. "Fuck! Holy shit baby!"

 

"Shit.." Sebastian gasped, sweat dripping down his neck as he fucked Kurt.

 

Kurt looked into Sebastian’s eyes as they rocked their bodies together. "Say it..please.."

 

"Say what?.." Sebastian asked breathily, sliding his hand up to Kurt's ankle.

 

Kurt gasped, watching his fiancé intently. "Call me your slut.."

 

"Fuck you like that baby?..You are my slut..Fuck..My dirty little whore.."

 

Kurt’s back arched wildly as an animalistic growl escaped his throat.

 

"You really like that.." Sebastian moaned.

 

"Yes..Fuck..more please.." Kurt whined.

 

"Such a fucking cockslut..Are you a cumslut too, Kurt?.." Sebastian asked darkly.

 

Kurt cried out. "Yes! Oh fuck yes Sebastian!"

 

"Say it..Do you want my cum all over you?..I bet you do..Ungh..You love it when I fuck you like this..Making you my bitch.." Sebastian grunted, squeezing Kurt's ankle and grabbing his hair with his free hand.

 

Kurt panted harshly. "Yes! I'm your cumslut..please baby..I want you to..uunnnghh! Cum all over me..please!"

 

"F-Fuck.." Sebastian panted, his voice shaking.

 

"So fucking close.." Kurt breathed out as he felt the familiar coiling.

 

"Cum baby..Oh god.." Sebastian got out.

 

Kurt threw his head back, his body arching further than it ever had as he came hard, screaming his lover's name.

 

Sebastian watched as the flexible boy contorted cumming across his chest and stomach.

 

Kurt panted as he came down from his glorious high, seeing white until the pleasure died down.

 

Sebastian quickly pulled out, stroking himself quickly until he was cumming in long streaks across Kurt's neck and torso, some even reaching his face as his fiancé painted him with his warm seed. 

 

Kurt’s breathing picked up again as the sticky, bitter-sweet cum landed all over him.

 

Sebastian moaned as he looked down at Kurt. Both of their cum mixed on his chest and the rest seeping across his pale skin beautifully. "Kurt..."

 

"Kiss me.." Kurt whispered.

 

Sebastian leaned down, kissing Kurt passionately, gasping softly.

 

"So hot.." Kurt breathed out between kisses.

 

"Fuck.." Sebastian moaned, attaching their lips as they continued with the short sloppy kisses. "Kurt.." He panted. "So sexy.."

 

"Damn baby..I.." Kurt wrapped himself around Sebastian. "Love you so much.."

 

Sebastian continued the kiss as he felt their cum spread onto his chest, making him shiver. "O-Oh..Baby.."

 

"We should get cleaned up.." Kurt whispered.

 

"I really don't want to move.." Sebastian admitted, running his hand through Kurt's hair.

 

"Me neither.." Kurt sighed before letting out a loud yawn. He giggled lightly. "You wore me out, Mr. Smythe."

 

"Is it bad that seeing you like this makes me feel like I could go three more rounds..?" Sebastian chuckled.

 

Kurt’s berating hitch. "Why would that be bad..?"

 

"Because you're tired..But I'm still so fucking ready.." Sebastian growled.

 

Kurt whimpered. "I will be I'd you keep that up.."

 

Sebastian smiled as he delved in, kissing Kurt's neck.

 

Kurt gasped, feeling his member twitch.

 

"That's right baby..Fuck you're so hot..I'm gonna fuck you till you can't walk.." Sebastian said slyly.

 

Kurt inhaled sharply. "Oh Bas! Please!"

 

Later that day as he and Kurt were walking upstairs to his room, Sebastian had to explain to his father that Kurt hurt his ankle getting out of the pool. When they made it up to the room Sebastian couldn't help but laugh.

 

"Ohmygod," Kurt groaned.

 

Sebastian chuckled, helping Kurt lie down on the bed. "It's okay baby.."

 

Kurt giggled lightly. "Lay with me.."

 

"I have something to show you first.." Sebastian said softly.

 

Kurt sat up slowly, wincing at the pain in his behind. "What is it?"

 

"Lay back, it's okay." Sebastian said, going to the closet where he kept most of his art supplies.

 

Kurt nodded, doing as he was told.

 

Sebastian came back with a canvas, the painted side facing himself. Now..I know its a little dark..Most of my stuff is.." He admitted. "But it's about you..And it's for you.." He smiled.

 

Kurt smiled softly, waiting for his fiancé to turn it around.

 

Sebastian turned the painting around and Kurt gasped softly as he saw it. It was beautiful. There was a cracked vase filled with wilted roses. From the right side, there was a pale hand, seemingly glowing against the dark background, cupping one of the roses in its palm. The touched rose was glowing a brilliant red, vibrant and alive.

 

Kurt’s eyes were wide with amazement. "Sebastian..It's so..perfect.."

 

Sebastian blushed lightly, giving a shy smile. "Thank you.."

 

Kurt reached out, taking the painting and examining it closer. He wasn't sure if he was right or not. But Kurt had a feeling it was Sebastian's view of himself. Him being beautiful, yet broken until Kurt had come along. "You're so talented baby.."

 

Sebastian sat next to Kurt as his blush grew a bit. "You inspire me.."

 

Kurt looked up at his fiancé. "I love you so much.."

 

"I love you too Kurt.." Sebastian said softly, grabbing Kurt's hand and kissing his knuckles softly.

 

"Thank you, Sebastian.."

 

"Don't thank me baby..You're the one that gives me the inspiration to do this..If anything I should be thanking you.."

 

Kurt cupped his cheek, leaning in to kiss him softly.

 

Sebastian returned the kiss. It was slow and sweet, filled with love as their lips moved together.

 

"You're perfect," Kurt sighed into the kiss.

 

Sebastian placed his hand on the side of Kurt's neck, sighing softly as they continued. Sebastian thought this had to be the most romantic kiss he'd ever gotten. It made his head spin.

 

Kurt ran his hands up and down Sebastian's back soothingly as he held him close.

 

Sebastian pulled back, resting his forehead against Kurt's as a tear ran down his cheek.

 

Kurt gently wiped the tear away. "What's wrong..?"

 

"I just..I love you so much.." Sebastian whispered.

 

"I love you too, Bas," Kurt smiled, bringing his fiancé's hand to the spot over his heart. "This is all yours. You're my everything.."

 

Sebastian nodded, placing Kurt's hand over his own heart. "I don't know what I would do without you.."

 

"Lucky for you, I'm not going anywhere," Kurt smiled.

 

Sebastian smiled, sniffing. "Thank you, Kurt.."

 

"You don't need to thank me for loving you. It's not a favor. I love you and I'll always be here.."

 

Sebastian nodded, leaning in to kiss Kurt again.

 

Kurt smiled into the kiss. He felt so lucky to have Sebastian and to be the one to make his fiancé realize he's worth everything and more.

 

"I'm so glad I found you..Even if it wasn't by the most..Practical means.." Sebastian smiled.

 

"Me too.." Kurt said softly.

 

Sebastian nuzzled under Kurt's jaw, sighing happily.

 

Kurt traced small random patterns on Sebastian’s back as another yawn escaped him.

 

"You tired, babe?" Sebastian asked.

 

Kurt nodded, pulling Sebastian closer.

 

Sebastian laid back, letting Kurt rest his head on his chest before slowly starting to sing.   
"I've got an angel  
He doesn't wear any wings  
He wears a heart that can melt my own  
He wears a smile that can make me wanna sing  
He gives me presents  
With his presence alone  
He gives me everything I could wish for  
He gives me kisses on the lips just for coming home.."

 

Kurt sighed softly, hugging himself to Sebastian.

 

"He could make angels  
I've seen it with my own eyes  
You gotta be careful when you've got good love  
Cause the angels will just keep on multiplying

But you're so busy changing the world  
Just one smile can change all of mine  
We share the same soul  
Oh oh oh oh oh ohhh  
We Share the same soul  
Oh oh oh oh oh ohhh  
We Share the same soul.." He finished, stroking Kurt's hair.

 

Kurt’s eyes were closed, on the edge of sleep. "I can't wait to marry you.."

 

"Neither can I baby.." Sebastian whispered, close to falling asleep as well. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too.." Kurt said quietly before he let sleep take him.


	17. Chapter 17

Blaine and Brad were in Blaine's room, exchanging soft kisses and cuddling on the bed. Blaine smiled to himself. He still had about two hours until his father came home. It was nice to share his room, his personal space, with Brad for once. Brad smiled at his boyfriend. "This means so much to me.."

 

"Me too.." Blaine smiled, giggling as Brad rolled over on top of him. "Brad.."

 

"Mhmm?" Brad grinned.

 

Blaine laughed lightly, his head falling back when Brad began to kiss his neck softly.

 

"You're so beautiful," Brad whispered against the olive toned skin. 

 

Blaine made a small sound in the back of his throat as Brad's breath danced over his neck. "Th-Thank you.."

 

Brad moaned, biting down lightly. Blaine arched his back, wrapping himself around Brad.  
"Mmm that's right baby..”

 

"Brad.." Blaine moaned. He loved when his boyfriend's voice was like this..Deep and filled with lust.

 

"Yeah sugar?" brad breathed out.

 

Blaine swallowed audibly. "I want you..."

 

"Want me how?"

 

"I..I want you to fuck my mouth.." Blaine whispered. Brad grinned, licking up the shell of Blaine's ear. Blaine whined quietly, arching his back. Brad got up, standing next to the bed and looking at Blaine expectantly. Blaine quickly climbed off of the bed and got on his knees in front of Brad. This whole thing was really a huge turn on. Brad grinned wickedly as he reached for his belt. Blaine put his hands behind his back, a small smile playing at his lips as he watched his boyfriend. Brad slowly pulled himself out and started to stroke himself. Blaine looked at Brad's member longingly before looking up at Brad.

 

"Mm you want it, don't you?"

 

"Y-Yes.." Blaine whispered, leaning forward a bit.

 

Brad grinned, stepping closer. Blaine opened his mouth, giving Brad an innocent look. Brad hummed as he let the head slip in. Blaine sighed in relief as he sucked lightly on the thick head before he froze, hearing the slam of a car door and the beep of it locking. Brad's eyes went wide. "You said we had time!"

 

Blaine pulled off. "I-I thought we did!"

 

Brad quickly got dressed. "What do I do?"

 

"U-Um..here, you're my..Friend..Just..I'll put in a movie, sit in that chair." Blaine said quickly, doing just that.

 

Brad did as he was told, feeling like his heart would beat out of his chest. Blaine put in a movie and skipped ahead a couple of scenes before jumping to sit on the bed. Brad sat as still as a statue as he stared at the television. About a minute later, Blaine's father opened the door.   
"Oh, hey Dad.." Blaine said quietly.

 

"Have you d-" Mr. Anderson stopped as he spotted brad. "Who is this?"

 

"This is Brad..I met him at the..library.." Blaine said slowly.

 

Brad just nodded as Blaine's father stared at him. "N-Nice to meet you sir.."

 

Blaine's father nodded back. "You too.." 

 

"But, I did all of my homework.." Blaine said to his father.

 

"Good." Mr. Anderson said. "Your mother and I are going to a dinner. Greta will cook you dinner."

 

Blaine nodded. "Alright.." He said looking down.

 

His father nodded as he shut the door.

 

Blaine looked over at Brad. "I'm sorry.."

 

Brad was staring at the floor. "It's okay."

 

"H-He's not gonna come back in here..If you wanna come sit by me.." Blaine said.

 

The older shook his head. "I don't want to chance it.”

 

Blaine nodded, looking back at the TV. 

 

Brad sighed. What the he'll was he doing? Blaine was seventeen. He could wind up in jail.

 

Blaine looked over at Brad. "Are you okay?..."

 

"Yeah. Of course," brad said.

 

Blaine stood, walking over to Brad and kissing him softly. "It's okay.."

 

"I don't know.."

 

"What do you mean?..." Blaine asked.

 

"Blaine.." Brad sighed.

 

"What?.." Blaine asked quietly.

 

"Your dad is here."

 

"So I can't kiss you?.."

 

"I kind of feel like we're playing with fire."

 

Blaine sighed quietly and nodded. "Alright then..I understand.."

 

Brad nodded, still sitting stiffly.

 

Blaine looked up at Brad. "You can go if you want.."

 

Brad's eyebrows furrowed. Now Blaine wanted him to leave? "Well alright then. I guess I'll see you later." he mumbled before grabbing his coat and walking out. Blaine sighed deeply, before poking his head out of the door and calling after his boyfriend. Brad didn't listen. He needed to think. He headed out to his truck and left. 

 

Later that night, Blaine couldn't take it anymore and he gave into the overwhelming need to call his boyfriend.

 

Brad sighed as he answered. "Hello?"

 

"Why did you just leave like that?.." Blaine said, beginning to recite what he had planned on saying to brad. "You just walked out. No I love you, no goodbye kiss..Nothing..I only asked if you wanted to leave because you looked so damn uncomfortable." He said curtly.

 

"Blaine. You said I could go. I thought you wanted me to. And I really don't think you understand how much I am risking to be with you. My whole life could be thrown away if we got caught and you want to kiss and stuff knowing that your dad is there." brad spat back n

 

"I was unaware that wanting to kiss my boyfriend in the privacy of my bedroom is a crime.." Blaine said coldly.

 

"No. But if your dad would've walked in, it would have been /my/ ass that got thrown in jail. You know I love you but I'm not going to risk your dad seeing us."

 

"So, what..Are you just not gonna come to my house anymore?"

 

"I’m not saying that. I'm saying I don't want to be all over you when your dad is home."

 

"I don't understand why you're making thus such a big deal.." Blaine sighed.

 

"Because you are not the one that could end up in jail. You don't know how serious this is, Blaine!"

 

"So what, now we're gonna have to make sure no one is around when I feel like kissing you? I told you he wouldn't come back up and you still sat there, stiff as a board." Blaine countered.

 

"You don't know that! He could’ve come up at any minute. I sure as hell don't look your age. He might've suspected something was up!"

 

"But he didn't!"

 

"God damn it, Blaine!" brad practically yelled as his accent got thicker. "He could have. Is kissing in your room really worth the risk of never seeing me again?!"

 

Blaine was quiet for a while. "I thought you said that us being able to do that in my room meant a lot to you..Or maybe..I'm just...Not mature enough to understand.." Blaine said, his tone icy and quiet.

 

"It did mean a lot." brad sighed. "But you are not me. Okay? If we get caught, my life is ruined. I go to jail. You won't have to deal with anything. You'll get over me and find someone you won't have to hide."

 

"I love you Brad..I'm in love with you..You really think I'd get over you that quickly?.."

 

"I didn't sat quickly. I’m just saying you'd have another chance. And I'd be charged with statutory rape. And I'd much rather not get caught so I can be with you. I love you, Blaine."

 

"I hate hiding.." Blaine whispered.

 

Brad closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He felt like Blaine was getting ready to leave him. "Me too.."

 

"Maybe..Maybe we should just..Wait.."

 

"W-What do you mean?"

 

"I mean..Maybe we should..Take a break..At least until I'm eighteen..Or you find someone you don't have to hide..So you won't have to worry about going to jail.." Blaine said in a broken whisper.

 

"You don't..don't want to be with me..?" brad asked, his voice trembling.

 

"I do..I do want to be with you Brad..I love you..I love you too much to put you through this. The constant worry.." Blaine said, on the edge of tears.

 

"No..Please..I-I'm just trying to get you to see why we can't risk it. Please, Blaine.."

 

"And I do see..We've been too careless Brad..I don't want to put you through this anymore..It's selfish of me to stay with you.." Blaine got out. "Maybe we'll be together again..I don't know..I hope so..I love you Brad.."

 

"So we can just be careful. You're not selfish. I want you. I want to be with you.."

 

"I'm sorry.." Blaine whispered before hanging up.

 

"No.." brad whispered desperately, curling up in his bed.

 

Blaine stared at his phone for a while before deciding to call Kurt..He was still his best friend after all..He would know what to do.

 

Kurt was on the phone with Sebastian when he got Blaine's call. He told his fiancé that he'd call him back and switched lines. "Hello?"

 

"Hey Kurt..I know this is a weird question..But..I don't know who else to go to.." Blaine said, trying to hide the tears in his voice.

 

"Blaine, what's wrong?" Kurt asked quickly.

 

"Brad and I..Broke up.."

 

"Did he hurt you?" Kurt asked, his voice serious. "I swear if he did.."

 

"No..I'll explain later..Just..Can I come over?.."

 

Kurt sighed softly. "Of course, Blaine. See you soon."

 

Blaine said goodbye before getting in his car and starting off to Kurt's.

 

A little while later, there was a knock on the door. Burt got up and answered it, shocked to see Blaine.  
"Hey kid. How are you?"

 

Blaine looked down hiding his red eyes. "Hi Mr. Hummel..I'm fine."

 

"We miss having you around. Come in. I'll get Kurt."

 

"Thank you.." Blaine said, stepping inside.

 

Burt headed over to the basement door and called down for his son.

 

Kurt climbed the stairs, giving a small frown as he saw Blaine. "Thanks dad..Come on Blaine.." He said softly.

 

Blaine nodded as they headed downstairs. Kurt pulled Blaine into a hug, sighing softly. Blaine clutched to his ex as the tears came.

 

"It's okay..It's gonna be okay.." Kurt whispered, holding him close.

 

"I-I got so m-mad at him.."

 

"What happened?.." Kurt asked, sitting on the bed with Blaine and still holding him.

 

"W-We were about to...mess around a little. But my d-dad..he came home early and Brad freaked out. I introduced him as my friend. Then when my dad left the room he wouldn't even sit by me.."

 

Kurt looked at Blaine. "So..You broke up?.."

 

Blaine shook his head and wiped his tears as he explained the phone call.

 

"Oh..Blaine..I understand why you say you left him..But..Do you understand you didn't need to?.."

 

Blaine looked up in confusion. "What do you mean?"

 

"You two could still hide it..."

 

"B-But I shouldn't make him.."

 

"You wouldn’t be making him if he wants to still be with you."

 

Blaine sighed. "I just don't want to hurt him for having to hide."

 

"Why don't you try talking to him about I more rather than just ending it?.."

 

"I don't know. I thought I was helping him..'

 

"It's okay..Give it some time..You'll figure it out.." Kurt said softly, stroking Blaine's hair.

 

"Thank you, Kurt.." Blaine said quietly.

 

"I'll always be here for you Blaine..Do you wanna spend the night?.." Kurt asked softly.

 

Blaine looked up at Kurt. "Would that even be okay..?"

 

"It's fine..You're my best friend.." Kurt smiled.

 

"I'd love to," Blaine said softly.

 

Kurt nodded. "Come on..Let's cuddle up and watch Disney movies."

 

Blaine smiled. He hadn't done that in a long while. Kurt let Blaine change into some of his sweat pants and a shirt before they laid on the bed and Kurt started The Lion King. Blaine couldn't help but smile as Kurt started to sing. Kurt smiled back at Blaine as he elbowed him lightly, encouraging him to sing along. Blaine giggled and sang along. Kurt grinned, leaning against Blaine as they watched the movie. By the end of the movie, Blaine was yawning, tired from crying. Kurt smiled lightly, turning off the tv as they settled into the old, comfortable position of Kurt holding Blaine from behind.  
"Thank you for tonight, Kurt.."

 

"You're welcome Blaine.." Kurt said softly, nuzzling into his back.

 

Blaine hummed quietly, easily relaxing in Kurt's arms.

 

"Night Blaine.." Kurt whispered.

 

"Night Kurt.."

 

The next day, Kurt let Blaine borrow his clothes again and drove him to school. Blaine hugged the taller and headed to his first class. "Bye!" Kurt called, smiling. He really hoped Blaine and Brad would work things out. Blaine called out a bye to Kurt. He was glad they could be friends. Maybe Kurt was right.  
After school, Blaine walked with Kurt to where he was usually picked up.  
"Just try to talk to him.." Kurt said softly.

 

Blaine nodded. "I will. Thank you for everything."

 

"You're welcome.." Kurt smiled, hugging Blaine before Sebastian pulled up. "Call me." He smiled before walking to the red mustang.

 

Sebastian narrowed his eyes as he got out to greet his fiancé. He kissed him deeply. "What was that about?"

 

Kurt smiled up at Sebastian. "Well, 'hello' to you too.."

 

"He's wearing your clothes."

 

"He spent the night.."

 

Sebastian pulled back, staring down at his fiancé. "Why?"

 

"Why does it matter? It's not my business to say..But all that happened is that we watched the Lion King." Kurt said simply.

 

Sebastian rolled his eyes and got into the car.

 

"Please don't start.." Kurt sighed as he got in as well.

 

"I'm not saying anything." Sebastian mumbled.

 

"I know that look."

 

The taller sighed. "Kurt, you two were in love before me. And now we're engaged and you're having a sleepover with your ex."

 

"He's going through a rough patch.." Kurt said softly. "You know you're the only one for me.." He said, leaning over and kissing Sebastian's neck.

 

Sebastian gave a small smile. "I know. But he was still your first everything..So it's just a little hard.."

 

Kurt nodded. "Just know everything is completely friend zone with Blaine and I.."

 

"Completely?" Sebastian asked to be sure.

 

"Completely.." Kurt said softly. They stopped a little later at a gas station and Kurt got out to pick up a few things. While inside, his phone vibrated and Sebastian eyed it carefully. He never went through Kurt's phone..But he was curious if it was Blaine. He picked it up and read the text.   
"Thanks again for last night.. I really needed it and I had a great time. Just like I remembered. Also, I almost forgot how comfortable your bed is! Lol Call me. -Blaine."

 

Sebastian felt his heart sink. He knew Blaine had slept over. But the better part of him assumed it was on the couch. And what was like he remembered? Exactly how close had they gotten?

 

Kurt came out with a bottled water and a slushie. "Got you something." Kurt smiled, holding out the slushie to Sebastian but pausing. "What are you doing with my phone?..."

 

"It went off.." Sebastian whispered.

 

"So you read my message?.." Kurt said, setting the drinks in the cup holders. "Give me my phone, Sebastian." Kurt said, his tone angrier than his fiancé had ever heard.

 

Sebastian handed Kurt the phone. "What the hell happened last night?"

 

"I told you what happened. Why are you looking through my messages?" Kurt asked, his neck getting hot.

 

"Well obviously something happened!" Sebastian snapped. "If you think it's so innocent, why won't you say it?"

 

"We watched a movie, then we went to sleep...Do you not trust me? Am I going to have to set a fucking password on my phone to keep my jealous fiancé out?!" Kurt hissed.

 

"Who knows? You did cheat on him." Sebastian spat angrily, instantly regretting it.

 

Kurt stared at Sebastian in shock before grabbing the slushie, and his bag as he stepped out of the car.   
"Fuck you, Sebastian.." He said angrily before slamming the door and throwing the frozen drink at the hood of the car before walking down the road.

 

Sebastian sighed. Why the fuck did he say that? He ran down the road to catch up with his fiancé. "Kurt.."

 

Kurt stared straight ahead, ignoring Sebastian as he walked.

 

"I'm sorry. But thinking of him in your bed..What the message said.." Sebastian trailed off.

 

"And what exactly did that message say?" Kurt spat, spinning around on his heel faster than Sebastian had ever seen.

 

Sebastian stopped, hesitating before explaining. "He got what he needed and it was just like he remembered. I know it was wrong to go through your phone. What was he talking about? Please, Kurt.."

 

"He and his boyfriend broke up. He came to me to talk about it. I comforted him and decided to watch the Lion king with him to cheer him up. Just like we used to.." Kurt said slowly.

 

"So..Nothing more than like hugging?" Sebastian asked.

 

"I already told you..We're friends..I just can't believe you don't trust me.." Kurt sighed, turning back around and starting to walk again.

 

"It's not you that I don't trust." Sebastian groaned. "I just picture him all needy and you cuddling him like you do with me during movies. And then him falling for you all over and maybe you missing your innocent first love instead of your fucked up fiancé."

 

Kurt stopped again, turning around slowly. "Sebastian.," He said softly. "I love you more than anything in this world..When i accepted this ring I made a promise to be with you..And only you for the rest of our lives..I fully intend to keep that promise.."

 

Sebastian stared at the ground as he nodded. "At least let me take you home?"

 

Kurt walked over and grabbed Sebastian's hand. "I don't want him anymore..I want you..Now and forever.."

 

"I'm sorry," Sebastian said softly.

 

"So am I.." Kurt said as they started walking back to the car.

 

"I hope you're not in a hurry.."

 

"I'm not..Why do you say that?" Kurt asked.

 

"Now I have to wash my car," Sebastian chuckled lightly.

 

"Oh yeah..I'm sorry about that.." Kurt said quietly.

 

"I deserved it," Sebastian said sincerely.

 

Kurt sighed softly. "Come on. We'll get it to my house and I'll help you wash it.." He smiled, squeezing Sebastian's hand.

 

Sebastian nodded. "Okay."

 

When they got in the car, Kurt leaned over, kissing Sebastian deeply. Sebastian moaned against Kurt’s lips. Kurt pulled back, panting lightly. "I love you.."

 

"I love you so much.."

 

Kurt smiled placing a hand on the back of his lover's neck and pulling him back in for a kiss. Sebastian cupped Kurt's cheek as he deepened the kiss. Kurt made a small noise, melting against Sebastian. The taller pulled back. "We should get going.."

 

Kurt whined at the loss, looking up at Sebastian.

 

"I'm sorry, but I really need to wash my baby," he said, rubbing the wheel.

 

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully. "As long as you know who's more important.."

 

"Oh I do," Sebastian grinned.

 

"Good." Kurt smiled.

 

Sebastian giggled as he headed to Kurt’s. They got out and Kurt pulled a few things out of the garage as Sebastian inspected the damage, looking a bit heartbroken as he saw a scratch. Sebastian sighed to himself as he rubbed the spot.

 

"I have some wax baby, she'll live." Kurt giggled.

 

Sebastian nodded. "Okay.."

 

"Sometimes I think you love this car more than you love me." Kurt giggled, handing him a can of turtle wax.

 

"It's close," Sebastian kidded.

 

"Wait until you see my baby." Kurt smiled. "My Dad's getting me a new car he's been restoring for my graduation present."

 

Sebastian smiled. "What kind?"

 

"'67 Camaro." Kurt said proudly.

 

Sebastian's head popped up. "You're kidding.."

 

"Nope." Kurt said smiling as he grabbed a few more things.

 

"I can't wait to see.."

 

"After we wash your car I'll take you to the shop to see it." Kurt grinned.

 

Sebastian lit up. "Let's get to washing," he said as he pulled off his blazer and shirt. Kurt bit his lip as the muscles were revealed but wasted no time talking off his own, leaving his beater on as he turned on the hose and they started to wash. Sebastian watched as Kurt washed the last bit. He grabbed the hose and grinned wickedly.

 

"Sebastian.." Kurt warned, holding a hand up to shield his hair.

 

The taller didn't listen. He turned on the hose and aimed at Kurt. Kurt screamed, running to duck behind the car. Sebastian giggled as he chased Kurt.

 

"Sebastian!" Kurt yelled, giggling wildly. Sebastian dropped the hose and grabbed Kurt, pulling him into his arms. Kurt giggled, leaning in to kiss Sebastian deeply. Sebastian snaked his hands down to Kurt’s waist, pulling him closer. Kurt hummed, placing his hands on either side of Sebastian's neck. Sebastian moaned, pulling back Kurt’s bottom lip. Kurt leaned back against the car, pulling his lover closer. Sebastian rocked his hips onto his fiancé. "You should show me your car."

 

Kurt whimpered lightly. "Alright..The shop is closed today..Just let me get the keys.

 

Sebastian smiled wide. He was so excited. Kurt returned with the keys, and in dry clothes and got into the car. Sebastian grabbed his shirt and got in, driving them to the shop. Kurt unlocked the door and took them both inside. He walked to a room in the back and Sebastian grinned as he saw a car covered by a white cloth.   
Sebastian was like a little boy on Christmas. "Come on..."

 

Kurt giggled, pulling the cloth off and revealing an electric blue '67 Camaro with white racing stripes. Sebastian made a noise of approval, lifting the hood and gasping as his eyes took in the engine. This was one sexy car.

 

"Holy shit," Sebastian whispered.

 

Kurt smiled as Sebastian closed the hood. "You like it?.."

 

Sebastian turned back to his fiancé, his eyes dark with lust. "You know..I've always had this little fantasy with this car.."

 

Kurt smiled as he recognized that look. "And what would that be?.."

 

Sebastian grabbed Kurt’s hips and pulled him close. "Being bent over the hood.."

 

Kurt's hips automatically thrust forward. "Really now?..."

 

Sebastian's breathing deepened. "Yeah.."

 

"Fuck..That's so hot baby.." Kurt whispered against Sebastian's lips.

 

Sebastian whimpered quietly. "Kurt.."

 

"Do you have lube?.." Kurt asked.

 

"In the glove box."

 

Kurt squeezed Sebastian's ass. "I want you naked when I get back.." He whispered before sauntering off.

 

Sebastian gasped, quickly undressing.

 

Kurt returned with the lube, smiling at his fiancé.

 

"I love you.." Sebastian breathed out.

 

"I love you too baby.." Kurt said quietly, pulling Sebastian close and kissing him deeply. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt’s neck. Kurt spun Sebastian around, pressing him against the hood of the car. The taller gasped loudly at the cool metal on his skin. Kurt unzipped his jeans, smiling down at Sebastian. Sebastian whimpered. "Please.."

 

"Do you want me to stretch you?.." Kurt asked.

 

"No..Just you.."

 

Kurt nodded, slicking himself up and moaning softly. Sebastian heard Kurt's moan and squirmed on the car.

 

"Fuck..You look so hot like this..."

 

"Mmmm Kurt.."

 

Kurt lined himself up with Sebastian's entrance, slowly pressing in and gasping harshly.

 

"Oh! Kurt!"

 

"Fuck..So tight.." Kurt whimpered. Sebastian whined, pressing his hips back.  
"So eager.." Kurt breathed out.

 

"S-So big..."

 

Kurt slowly rocked his hips panting harshly. Sebastian's head fell back as he cried out.

 

"Fuck...That's right baby.." Kurt whispered.

 

"K-Kurt!"

 

"Say my name baby..Fuck.." Kurt panted as he stared down at his cock sliding in and out of his fiancé.

 

"Kurt! Oh Kurt!" Sebastian screamed.

 

Kurt spread Sebastian's ass a bit, biting his lip. "Fuck..Such a slut.."

 

"Oh God yes!"

 

Kurt growled, speeding up and aiming for Sebastian's prostate.

 

Kurt hit it perfectly and Sebastian screamed. "Fuck! I-I’m close!"

 

"Wait.." Kurt breathed out, pulling Sebastian's hair. Sebastian moaned, holding on for Kurt. Kurt sped up, continuing to thrust against that spot. Sebastian writhed between the car and Kurt.  
"Fuck..You like that?..God.." Kurt moaned. Sebastian keened. This was so fucking hot. The car was his dream car and now Kurt was bending him over it. Sebastian really couldn't believe this was real. Kurt leaned down, kissing along the back of Sebastian's neck. "God, I'm close.."

 

Sebastian gripped the edges of the hood, trying to hold back. 

 

"Cum baby.." Kurt whispered.

 

Every muscle in Sebastian’s body tightened as he screamed louder than Kurt had ever heard and came long and hard. Kurt moaned as Sebastian tightened around him and he came, filling him deep. Sebastian screwed his eyes shut, panting heavily as he came down. Kurt slowly slid in and out, moaning softly. Sebastian glanced back with heavy eyes. "Oh. My. God.."

 

"Fantasy fulfilled?.." Kurt smiled.

 

"More than you know.."

 

Kurt smiled, pulling out and turning him over to kiss him softly.

 

"I love you.." Sebastian whispered.

 

"I love you too.." Kurt smiled, cupping Sebastian's cheek.

 

Sebastian blushed, fluttering his eyelashes at Kurt.

 

"So beautiful.." Kurt whispered.

 

Sebastian shook his head.

 

"No?..Hush..You're the most amazingly beautiful person I've ever seen."

 

Sebastian rested his head on Kurt’s shoulder. "Thank you.."

 

Kurt smiled, holding Sebastian close and kissing his jaw softly.

 

"You're so perfect.."

 

"So are you.."

 

The taller leaned in, kissing Kurt softly. Kurt smiled, pulling back. "Come on. Let's clean up.."

 

Sebastian nodded, following Kurt. Kurt let Sebastian change before wiping down the car and smiling to himself.  
"What're you smiling about?" Sebastian asked. 

 

"Because every time I get I'm this car, I'll think about fucking you on it.." Kurt smiled.

 

Sebastian bit his lip, holding back a moan. Kurt smiled, wrapping himself around Sebastian. "I love you.."

 

"I love you so much.."

 

Kurt giggled, "Let's get home.."

 

Sebastian nodded, holding Kurt’s hand as they headed to his fiancé's house. 

 

Blaine sighed quietly as he thumbed over his phone, staring at Brad's number. Kurt was probably right. But what if he had messed things up for good? What would he do if Brad didn't take him back? He bit his lip, willing the tears not to come. He didn't know what to do.. 

 

Brad had called into work and said he was sick. He had barely gotten out of bed and hadn't eaten. Why did he even mention all the worry he felt? Maybe if he'd kept his mouth shut he'd still be with Blaine. He couldn't believe he said what he did Blaine was worth everything..including the risk.. He would always be worth everything and more. He rolled over, cringing as he saw Irving walk into the room.   
"C'mon mate..Up. I'm tired of this funk."

 

"I don't wanna." Brad whined.

 

"Brad.." Irving said in a warning tone.

 

"What?"

 

"You're acting like a high schooler..Which I suppose is permissible considering you were dating one.." Irving said thoughtfully.

 

"He's more than that!" Brad said defensively.

 

"I never said he wasn't!" Irving said, holding his hands up in surrender.

 

Brad sat up. "I'm sorry..I-I miss him.."

 

"Which is exactly why, I'm taking you out tonight.." Irving smiled.

 

Tears threatened to spill down brad's cheeks. "That's how I met Blaine.."

 

"No..Come on now...A different club.." Irving said, sitting on the bed.

 

"I really don't feel like dancing.."

 

"Who said anything about dancing?..You need a drink mate.."

 

Brad sighed. "Fine.."

 

"Come on..Let's go.." Irving said clapping. "Up!"

 

Brad sighed as he got up. "Let me shower."

 

"Good idea.." Irving said, patting Brad's back before walking out.

 

Brad took a shower and for dressed. He didn't dress up like he had the night he met Blaine. But he still looked pretty damn good.

 

"You ready?" Irving called.

 

"Yeah!" Brad called back.

 

"Let’s go then." Irving smiled as Brad walked in.

 

They got in Irving’s car and headed out. "So where are we going?"

 

"This club in Westerville." Irving said.

 

Brad nodded, sitting back and trying to relax.

 

"It's gonna be fun. We'll get wasted. A good time.." Irving smiled. "Plus I know the owner so you can drink.

 

"Thank god." Brad sighed.

 

Irving smiled, pulling into the club.

 

"You sure about this?" Brad asked.

 

"Positive." Irving grinned as they walked inside.

 

"Alright.." Brad said, sinking back into his funk. The music was pounding as they walked up to the bar and Irving ordered them two shots each. Brad quickly downed his, asking for another.

 

Irving grinned. "Thatta boy." he laughed before ordering Brad two more.

 

After a few shots, brad was feeling considerably better. He turned to Irving. "Thanks for bringin' me."

 

"You're welcome. I told ya you'd feel better." Irving smiled.

 

Brad hummed in agreement.

 

"Come on. Let's get a little more in you." He said, ordering a few more shots.

 

"Yeah!"

 

About an hour later, Brad had almost completely forgotten about Blaine as he danced with anyone who asked, He looked up at some guy he was dancing with and said he'd be right back. He turned and a shorter guy ran into him.   
"Dude! What the fuck? Watch wh-.." brad stopped, blinking rapidly. Was he seeing things? "Blaine..?"

 

"Brad?.." Blaine asked, stumbling a bit.

 

"H-hey..I was just umm..going to the Uhh..bathroom.." he said as he eyed Blaine. Damn he looked sexy.

 

"Me too.." Blaine said, very drunk himself. Dear god Brad looked hot.

 

Brad chuckled nervously. "Well..after you.."

 

Blaine nodded, biting his lip as he started into the bathroom.

 

The stalls were full when they entered the bathroom. Brad looked at Blaine in the dim light. "You look delicious.." he saw Blaine look up and brad froze. He hadn't menu to say that aloud. Blaine looked up at Brad, cheeks red from a blush and the alcohol. "You too.." He said without thinking. Before he knew it, brad was kissing Blaine hard and deep. Blaine gasped as he was pressed back against the wall moaning wantonly. Brad rolled his hips onto Blaine, no longer thinking about anything. The men came out of the stalls, sidestepping Blaine and Brad as they kissed. "Brad..Oh fuck me.." Blaine panted.

 

Brad gasped. "I-I don't have anything.."

 

"I don't care.." Blaine groaned, pulling brad into the handicapped stall.

 

"Shit, Blaine.." Brad moaned, pushing Blaine against the wall. Blaine moaned loudly as he let Brad take over. Brad reached down, rubbing over Blaine's jeans. Blaine gasped, rolling his hips into his palm. Brad moaned as Blaine started to harden. "So hot.."

 

"Oh god..Please.."

 

Brad undid Blaine's jeans and quickly pulled them off before working on his own. "Suck me first.."

 

Blaine nodded, getting on his knees. Brad ran his hands through Blaine's hair as he eased into his mouth. Blaine sank down, moaning softly.

 

"Oh shit..."

 

Blaine hummed, closing his eyes as he sloppily sucked Brad's cock. Brad moaned loudly. "Ohmygod.."

 

Blaine looked up at Brad, moaning deeply.

 

"Oh Blaine.." Brad gasped. Blaine pulled off, standing and kissing his ex deeply. Brad kissed him eagerly, reaching down and squeezing Blaine's ass. Blaine gasped. "Fuck..Brad.."

 

"I want you so bad.."

 

"Fuck me..."

 

Brad picked Blaine up, pressing him against the wall and kissing him deeply. Blaine gasped harshly, looking into Brads eyes. Brad slowly pressed in, groaning at the delicious feel. "Oh my god.." Blaine whispered. 

 

"Blaine..oh Blaine..."

 

Blaine wrapped his body around Brad, rolling his hips and moaning loudly. Brad slammed into Blaine with random thrusts, moaning Blaine's name.

 

"I-I love you.." Blaine whimpered in Brad's ear.

 

Brad gasped. "Blaine, I love you so much.."

 

Blaine nuzzled into Brad's neck, crying out against the warm skin. 

 

"So..beautiful.." Brad whimpered.

 

"Oh god..Brad..Brad..Fuck.." Blaine whispered, before biting down on the skin.

 

Brad gasped. He loved hearing Blaine say his name. "I'm so close.."

 

"So am I.." Blaine moaned, clutching at Brad's shirt.

 

Brad gripped Blaine's ass, pounding into him erratically. Blaine's legs trembled as he made himself bounce with Brad's thrusts, crying out as he came. Brad groaned, whimpering Blaine's name as he came deep inside of him. Blaine pressed his lips to Brad's as he rode it out. Brad carefully pulled out, setting Blaine down after their orgasms. Blaine looked up at Brad before his head cleared a bit. Oh god..What had he just done?.. Brad leaned against the wall, slowly sliding to the floor in a tired haze. "I have to go.." Blaine said quietly, quickly getting dressed.

 

"What?" Brad said, his head popping up quickly. "W-Why?"

 

"This wasn't supposed to happen..I..I can't Brad.." Blaine said, pulling up his jeans.

 

Tears stung Brad's eyes. "Please..."

 

"I'm supposed to be..S-staying away from you..I can't..You can't get in trouble because of me.." Blaine whispered.

 

"No. No, Blaine. I-I'm sorry.." Brad whispered, pulling his knees to his chest. "I-I was stupid..Please don't leave me.."

 

"You didn't do anything.." Blaine whispered, trying to fight back the tears.

 

"Yes I did..I-It's my fault.." Brad said quietly, looking up at his ex with tear stained cheeks. "I love you more than anything, Blaine.."

 

"It's not your fault..It's mine.." Blaine said as a tear slipped down his cheek.

 

"Please..I'll do anything.." Brad pleaded.

 

"Brad.." Blaine said quietly as Brad tried to reach out for him.

 

"What?" Brad asked, pulling back.

 

Blaine bit his lip, shaking his head and placing his hand on the lock of the stall door.

 

"W-Why? What did I do..?"

 

"I told you Brad..You didn't do anything.."

 

"Then why..?" brad asked desperately.

 

"Because! I won't let you go to jail because of me.." Blaine said seriously.

 

"I won't..But..You'd be worth it.."

 

"Brad.." Blaine said quietly. "I told you..I-I think we should wait.."

 

"You won't want me.." brad whispered as Santana walked in.

 

"I-I'll always-" Blaine started before Santana opened the stall. 

 

"When I said you needed to get laid, I didn't mean by your ex.."

 

Brad bit his lip, curling in on himself. "I-It's fine..Just go.."

 

"Brad...Brad, I-"

 

"Blaine, we're leaving." Santana said, rolling her eyes at Brad.

 

Brad wouldn’t look at Blaine. He knew he had no chance.

 

"Come on.." She said, grabbing his hand and pulling him out.

 

Brad heard the door close and completely broke down. He couldn't believe Blaine was doing this..He must've done something wrong.. Maybe Irving was right. Maybe he shouldn't have gotten with a high schooler. But Blaine was just so.. Brad couldn't describe him. Blaine was everything. Maybe there was a chance that they could wait until Blaine was eighteen. Would he even still want brad? Or was it just the idea of being with an older guy..? He sighed looking up and sniffing. He couldn't believe what he'd gotten himself into. What the hell had he been thinking? He stood, walking out and washing his face. Brad headed out and found Irving, telling him he wanted to go home.

 

"Are you okay?.." Irving asked.

 

Brad shook his head. "I'll explain later.."

 

"Alright.." Irving sighed.

 

They walked out and got in the car. Brad explained everything that has happened.

 

"Are you serious?.." Irving sighed. Brad nodded as he looked out the window. Irving sighed deeply as he started driving.

 

"I don’t know what to do.."

 

Wait until he's legal?.." Irving scoffed.

 

"He'll forget about me." brad said matter-of-fact.

 

"You don't know that.." Irving sighed.

 

"I think that.."

 

"You're better off without him..."

 

"Why..?"

 

"Because you don't need a high school boyfriend.." Irving said as if it was obvious.

 

"He was more.." Brad whispered.

 

"But he wasn't what you need. He was in high school. You shouldn't have to deal with that." Irving sighed.

 

Brad groaned. "I know. But I love him.."

 

"He doesn't know what love is yet.."

 

"Maybe not.." Brad sighed in agreement.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: WE’RE BACK!!!! I want to apologize. I know we’re focusing a lot on Blaine and Brad. There is more in this chapter. We did get carried away. And we are going to start getting more into Kurt and Sebastian again. 

Blaine was sitting at home about a week later. He laid in bed thinking about Brad. How broken he looked. It was all Blaine's fault. He felt terrible. He still loved him and he couldn't go a day without constantly thinking about him..He missed those green eyes..that accent..He felt like he could barely function without him. He wanted to be with Brad so badly. But he was doing the right thing, right? Of course he was..They could have gotten caught by his father and Brad deserved a boyfriend he didn't have to hide..But why did he feel so terrible? Seeing Brad so heartbroken tore Blaine apart. He knew this was best. He didn't want Brad to get in trouble. But he missed him so much. He turned his phone over in his hand before looking at the picture he had as his background. It was of them that day at the lake, smiling and in love..without a care in the world..No fear of being seen.. A deep sadness fell over Blaine. Why hadn't he cherished those moments more? He hadn't realized how much those days had meant. A tear slipped down Blaine's cheek as he dialed Brad's number. He had to make things right. He furrowed his eyebrows as it went straight to voicemail. He hung up, trying again. It rang a moment before going to voicemail again. Was Brad ignoring his calls?.. Blaine sighed. He really had messed up. He called one more time before deciding to leave a quick voicemail. Even the sound of brad's voicemail make his heart clench. He took a deep breath and started to speak. "Hey Brad..It's Blaine..I really want to talk to you..So..call me..Bye.." Blaine hung up, curling in on himself. He knew he'd be lucky if Brad even listened to his message. He had to see him..He needed to apologize and make Brad understand why they had to end it..No..He wanted Brad back..He couldn't take this anymore. On impulse, Blaine got up and grabbed his keys, heading over to see Brad. He drove quickly, pulling in, and running up the stairs to his apartment, knocking loudly on the door and looking up as Irving opened it.   
"Is Brad here ?.." Blaine asked.

 

Irving glared down at Blaine. "He doesn't want to see you."

 

"I need to talk to him..Please..I know I fucked up, okay?..Just..Please.." Blaine sighed.

 

"He's not here." Irving shrugged.

 

"Where is he?..." Blaine asked.

 

"Not that it's any of your business. But he left. He went home."

 

"W-What?..." Blaine whispered.

 

"He. Left." Irving said, annunciating each word.

 

Blaine looked down, fighting tears. "I-Is he coming back?.."

 

"Bye Blaine." Irving said and shut the door.

 

Blaine jumped a bit as the door slammed and the tears started.  
"Irving!..Please, tell me where he is! I-I'll do anything..I..I..Please.." He called through the door.

 

Irving opened the door. "You want to do something? Leave him the fuck alone. I told you he went home. End of story."

 

"B-But-.." Blaine started before the British man cut him off.

 

"You don't know how much you hurt him. He thinks you don't want him. And honestly, it's better this way. He deserves much more than some fucking high school boy. Leave now."

 

Blaine felt like he just got punched in the chest as the tears streamed down his face. He looked down, nodding. "O-Okay.." he whispered. Irving rolled his eyes as he shut the door once again. Blaine stared at the door before turning to walk to his car. He completely broke down once he got inside. He couldn't believe it.. brad was gone..He was gone Blaine couldn't do anything about it.. He needed to talk to someone. He pulled out his phone and called Kurt. Kurt was lying in bed with Sebastian when his phone began to ring. He saw it was Blaine and answered quickly. "Hello?"

 

Blaine sniffed. "H-He's gone.."

 

"Blaine..Who's gone?..What's wrong?.." Kurt asked softly.

 

"Brad..He went back..to Louisiana.."

 

"Oh my god...Are you okay?.."

 

"I-I don't know.."

 

"Do you need to come over?.." Kurt asked, making Sebastian sit up and raise an eyebrow.

 

"I don't want to interrupt anything.." Blaine said quietly. "I-I didn't know who to call.."

 

Kurt waved Sebastian off. "It's okay...You know I'm always here for you.."

 

"Are you sure..?" Blaine asked.

 

"I'm positive.."

 

"Thank you, Kurt.."

 

"You're welcome.." Kurt smiled before he hung up. "Blaine's coming over."

 

Sebastian sighed as he sat back.

 

Kurt rolled over on top of Sebastian and sighed. "He really needs me baby.."

 

"Would you like me to leave then?"

 

"No..You don't have to. He's just having a tough time.." Kurt said, kissing his neck.

 

Sebastian moved his head. "I'm not really in the mood.."

 

"I'm not trying anything..Are you upset?.." Kurt asked.

 

"No. It's just weird.."

 

"Blaine's my friend and I'm going to be there for him. I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable, but I thought we talked about this.

 

"I'm not saying anything. It's just weird. I’m not saying you can't."

 

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to." Kurt said quietly.

 

"I'll go if you don’t want me here."

 

"I never said I don't baby.." Kurt said softly.

 

"It just seemed like you kept asking to get me to go.." Sebastian said.

 

"No.." Kurt sighed. "I'm only saying you can leave if you think it’s ‘weird’."

 

"Because it is. I'm not saying I'll never be completely okay with it. I'm just saying it takes some time to get used to it. I'm not making a big deal of it. Why are we even talking about it? It's not like I'd have a choice if I did have a problem."

 

Kurt sighed. "I'm sorry.."

 

"It's fine."

 

"You know I can just tell him to come stay another time.." Kurt said softly.

 

"No," Sebastian said. "Let's just not talk about it."

 

"Fine.." Kurt said quietly, rolling off of Sebastian and standing.

 

"I love you, Kurt.."

 

"I love you too.."

 

Sebastian laid back down. "So what happened to Blaine?"

 

Kurt sat down. "He and his boyfriend broke up..He went to apologize.. and found out he moved..."

 

"Oh shit.."

 

"Yeah..He's just going through a lot.." Kurt said.

 

"Do you think he'd be uncomfortable with me here?"

 

"I don't think so..But do you mind if I take a minute to talk to him alone?.."

 

Sebastian shook his head. "That's fine."

 

Kurt leaned over, kissing Sebastian softly. "Thank you for being so understanding, Sebastian.."

 

"I trust you. You were right. You said you'd marry me. That's all the confirmation I need." Sebastian said, smiling lightly. "And I'll try not to be too close to you so he's not reminded of not being with his ex."

 

Kurt nodded, smiling lightly. "Thank you.."

 

Sebastian nodded. "I get it. I don't want to make it worse."

 

Kurt gave a small smile, leaning down to kiss him softly. Sebastian sighed when he heard the knock at the door.

 

"Again, thank you baby..We'll be down in a minute..I'm gonna talk to him."

 

The older nodded. "Alright."

 

Kurt kissed Sebastian again before getting up and walking to the door. When he opened it, Blaine had his head down.   
"Hey. Come in.."

 

Blaine nodded, walking inside and immediately hugging Kurt tightly. Kurt hugged him back. "It's okay. It's gonna be okay.."

 

"No..Kurt..He's gone..He's gone and it's all my fault.." Blaine got out as the tears came.

 

"Shh, it's okay. You’ll get through this..You know why? I'm here. I'll be here for you. You're strong Blaine.."

 

"I can't..I can't Kurt.." Blaine whispered. "I love him so much.."

 

"I know sweetie. I know. But I promise it'll be okay with time.."

 

Blaine buried his face in Kurt's shirt, pulling him closer. He needed this. Kurt made him feel so cared for when no one else did. Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's hair, trying to calm him. Blaine pulled back a bit, looking up at Kurt. Kurt was so amazing and was so perfect..He was the kindest person he knew and he made Blaine feel so perfect. Blaine leaned in slowly and pressed his lips against Kurt's holding his face. Kurt froze before pulling back. "Blaine..I-I can't. I'm with Sebastian.."

 

Blaine looked up at Kurt with tear filled eyes. "I-I'm sorry..I don't know what I'm feeling right now.."

 

"Shh, it's okay. I know it's hard and confusing. I'll be here for you. But I can't do that."

 

Blaine nodded. "I'm so sorry Kurt.."

 

"I know. Sebastian's downstairs. You wanna watch a movie?" Kurt asked softly.

 

Blaine nodded, wiping his eyes. "Okay.."

 

"Come on sweetie," Kurt said, leading Blaine down to his room.

 

Blaine walked downstairs, trying to hide his red eyes as he saw Sebastian. "H-Hey Bas.."

 

"Hey Blaine," Sebastian said softly.

 

Blaine made it to the bottom of the stairs and sat down on the couch, sniffing lightly.

 

"Come sit with us," Sebastian said as Kurt headed to the rows of DVDs.   
"What are you in the mood for?"

 

"Uh..Anything's fine.." Blaine said softly as he smiled a bit at Sebastian's offer and moving to sit on the bed.

 

Kurt stared at the movies, picking a random one to put in. He turned off the light and settled down between Blaine and Sebastian. Sebastian grabbed Kurt's hand as Blaine leaned back, leaning against Kurt a bit. Sebastian laid down and pulled Kurt with him. He motioned to Blaine and whispered in Kurt’s ear. "It's okay if he lies with us. I don't mind."

 

Kurt nodded, kissing Sebastian's cheek as he motioned for Blaine to lay with them as well. Blaine looked down at Sebastian in confusion. "I-I don't have to.."

 

"It's okay Blaine.." Sebastian said sincerely. Blaine nodded, carefully scooting down. Kurt smiled, looking at Sebastian and kissing him softly, unnoticed by Blaine. Blaine snuggled up with them, slowly falling asleep.

 

Kurt felt Blaine fall asleep against him and smiled lightly. "Thank you again Sebastian.."

 

"He needs a friend. Why not give him two?" Sebastian said softly. Kurt smiled at that, turning to cup his cheek and kiss him slowly. Sebastian sighed softly. He was glad to help Blaine. But he also needed this for himself. To see them together as friends. Kurt pushed back a little, smiling as he cuddled closer to his fiancé.

 

"I love you so much.."

 

"I love you too baby.." Kurt said softly.

 

"You think he'll be okay?" Sebastian asked.

 

"I hope so.."

 

"Me too.."

 

Kurt sighed softly, looking down at Blaine.

 

"I feel so bad.." Sebastian whispered.

 

"Why?.."

 

"He's been through so much. He doesn't deserve all of this."

 

"He doesn't. I wish there was something I could do.." Kurt whispered.

 

"You're here for him. That's all you can do," Sebastian said softly.

 

Kurt nodded, playing with Sebastian's fingers. Sebastian smiled lightly, pulling Kurt closer.  
"So..When are you gonna tell your parents?.." Kurt asked, looking at his own ring.

 

"I don't know. This weekend?"

 

"Really?.." Kurt smiled. "What do you think they'll say?.."

 

"I don't know..."

 

"Well I know I'm not your parents’ favorite person, but I hope It won't be too bad.

 

"I hope they don't freak. But we will get the ‘we're too young’ speech."

 

"Then..We'll run away and live happily ever after.."

 

Sebastian smiled softly. "I love you."

 

"I love you too.." Kurt said, kissing Sebastian's hand. Sebastian pulled Kurt close, nuzzling against his neck. Kurt hummed softly, tilting his head back to rest his chin on top of Sebastian's head. "Goodnight baby...".

 

"Goodnight.."

 

In the middle of the night Blaine woke up and couldn't fall back asleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Brad. He needed to find some way to tell him he was sorry. Even if he didn't get a reply. He didn't want to text him in case he had his phone off so he decided to send him an email. He quietly got out of the bed and sat at Kurt's desk, sitting down, opening Kurt's laptop, he knew he wouldn't mind, and beginning to write.

"Brad, I know you probably want nothing to do with me right now..But..I stopped by your apartment today and when Irving told me you moved..my heart broke..I hope it's not because of me, but if it is, I can't blame you..I just want you to know I was stupid and I can't believe I let such a beautiful, amazing person go. I love you so much, Brad..That night at the bar wasn't a mistake, but it opened my eyes. I need you..I need you more than anything..I haven't been able to eat or sleep..I've been having to stay with Kurt because my bed brings back the memory of that night..I just can't stand being without you. I want you back..But i guess it's too late now..I hope we find our way back to each other. I love you more than anything Brad..Please remember that..

\- Blaine"

 

Kurt groaned, turning over and seeing the bright light from his laptop. "Blaine..?"

 

"Oh..Sorry..I was just sending an email.."

 

"Are you okay?' Kurt asked.

 

"Yeah..I'm fine.." Blaine said, wiping the tears he didn't know escaped.

 

"Come here.."

 

Blaine closed the laptop and walked over to Kurt. Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine. "I'm sorry.."

 

"It's okay.." Blaine said quietly as he settled back into bed.

 

"You tired?" Kurt asked.

 

"Can't sleep.." Blaine sighed.

 

"Want to watch another movie?"

 

"Sure.." Blaine said softly. Kurt got up and looked for Toy Story. Blaine sighed, turning on his side and closing his eyes as Kurt searched for the movie. Sebastian groaned in his sleep. He reached out for Kurt but pulled Blaine to his chest and muzzled against his neck. Blaine froze, not moving as Sebastian pulled him closer. Sebastian hummed quietly as he relaxed in his sleep.  
"Uhh..Kurt?” Blaine said quietly.

 

"Yeah?" Kurt said, turning and giggling. He walked over and gently woke Sebastian. "Hey baby.."

 

"Hmm?.." Sebastian hummed.

 

"That's Blaine baby," Kurt giggled.

 

Sebastian opened his eyes and released Blaine. "O-Oh..I'm sorry.."

 

"I-It's okay.."

 

Sebastian cleared his throat, backing up a bit as Kurt giggled lightly.

 

"Why are we up?" Sebastian groaned.

 

"Blaine couldn't sleep, so I'm putting a movie in.." Kurt said.

 

Sebastian nodded, rolling over. Kurt did just that and climbed back in bed. He wrapped an arm around Blaine and cuddled back against Sebastian. Sebastian turned back over, wrapping his arms around Kurt's middle and unable to help the pang of jealousy as he saw Kurt's arm around Blaine. He knew it was innocent..But he really couldn't help it. They watched the movie until Blaine finally fell asleep again and Kurt turned over, leaning in to kiss Sebastian. Sebastian kissed Kurt back, sighing quietly.  
"You okay..?"

 

"I'm fine.." Sebastian said, putting on a fake smile.

 

"Sebastian.."

 

"What baby?.."

 

"What’s wrong?"

 

"Nothing is wrong, Kurt..I'm okay, I promise.." Sebastian said softly, cupping Kurt's cheek.

 

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked.

 

"I'm positive.."

 

"Good," Kurt smiled. "Because I want to kiss you."

 

"Well, get to it.." Sebastian said, smiling. Kurt leaned in, pressing his lips to Sebastian’s. Sebastian smiled Kurt's favorite smile against his lips. Kurt had to pull back to see. "So sexy.."

 

Sebastian winked at Kurt, grinning wider. Kurt gasped, quickly pressing their bodies together. Sebastian moaned before pulling back. "Kurt..What about Blaine?.."

 

"Bathroom..?" Kurt whispered.

 

"Late night shower now?..You haven't done your moisturizing routine after all.." Sebastian said slyly. Kurt grinned, practically pushing his fiancé out of bed. Sebastian moved slowly, trying not to wake Blaine as he hurried to the bathroom. Kurt followed after him and gently closed the door. He pressed Sebastian against the wall and kissed him deeply. Sebastian gasped, lifting a long leg and wrapping it around Kurt. Kurt’s hand traveled up Sebastian’s inner thigh. "Fuck baby.."

 

"Ohh..Fuck..Bend me over the counter..I want to watch you fuck me in the mirror.." Sebastian whispered.

 

Kurt growled deep in his throat as he dropped to his knees and removed his fiancé's pants. Sebastian leaned back on the wall, biting his lip and watching Kurt. Kurt batted his eyelashes. "Bend over the counter."

 

Sebastian pulled his shirt over his head and did as he was told. Kurt kneeled behind Sebastian and spread his cheeks, admiring him. He leaned forward, licking a firm line around his hole. Sebastian's eyes fluttered closed, his head falling back. "Ooohhh..." He moaned loudly.

 

"Shh," Kurt whispered, doing it again. Sebastian grabbed a rag, biting down on it. Kurt pressed his tongue past the ring of muscle, moaning at the taste. Sebastian whimpered, looking up at the mirror and back at Kurt. Kurt found Sebastian’s gaze as he continued to get him nice and wet for his growing cock. Sebastian's eyes rolled back, moaning deeply into the fabric. Kurt stood, pressing his still-clothed body to Sebastian’s and slowly inserted a finger. Sebastian squeaked, arching his back. Kurt licked up the shell of his fiancé's ear and blew on it. "Now..When I'm done stretching you, I want you on your knees, sucking me into that gorgeous mouth." 

 

Sebastian nodded, whimpering helplessly. 

 

"I want you to suck me like your life depended on it. Get me ready to fuck that tight, little ass. You think you can do that?"

 

Sebastian nodded again, looking up at Kurt in the mirror.

 

"Answer me," Kurt growled.

 

Sebastian let go of the rag. "Y-Yes sir.."

 

Kurt grinned, adding a second finger, letting them dance oh-so-close to Sebastian’s prostate but never quite touching it. Sebastian moaned, cheek pressed against the cool counter. "Please.."

 

"Hmm, I don't know.." Kurt said as he added a third.

 

"Please!"

 

Kurt skirted around the numb, loving how desperate Sebastian was getting. Finally, he brushed across his prostate roughly and pulled out. Sebastian gasped before whining again. "Kurt.."

 

"Am I going to have to punish you?" Kurt asked, hands on his hips.

 

"W-Why?.."

 

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "I should leave you here, panting and desperate. Seems like a certain slut can't follow orders."

 

"N-No..I'll listen..I promise.." Sebastian whined.

 

"Then stop pleading and get to it before I get too bored," Kurt said, loving the little game they were playing. Sebastian spun around and got on his knees and started to unbutton Kurt’s pants.

 

"That's more like it."

 

Sebastian pulled out Kurt's length, starting to pump him slowly. Kurt gasped lightly as he stared into Sebastian’s eyes. Sebastian took Kurt to the hilt, humming softly. Kurt's mouth fell open. "Fuck, yes.." Sebastian smiled around Kurt, bobbing his head.   
"Like you were born for it.." Kurt whispered, reveling in the feel of Sebastian’s talented mouth. Sebastian moaned, groaning loudly. Kurt tangled his hands in Sebastian’s hair. "Uhh..oh shit.."

 

Back in the bedroom, Blaine stirred, slowly waking up. He turned over and was confused to see an empty bed other than himself.

 

Sebastian pulled off. "Now?.." 

 

Kurt nodded, pulling him up by his hair and bending him over, slamming into his lover. Sebastian couldn't help the sharp scream that escaped as he clawed down the counter. Blaine sat up, his eyes going wide at the scream. Were they..? His thoughts were confirmed as he heard Kurt groan.

 

"K-Kurt!..Oh my god.. Deeper..." Sebastian breathed out. Kurt spread Sebastian, thrusting in deeper. "Ungh! Fuck!"

 

"Kurt we have to b-be quiet.."

 

"Just..So fucking good.."

 

"Ungh!" Sebastian got out, ignoring his own advice.

 

Blaine tried not to listen. But damn, they were so loud. And hot! It was weird to think that they were hot. After all, it was his ex and the guy he used to hate. But he couldn't help the twitch in his sweat pants. Sebastian let out a growl. "Oh fuck..Harder!"

 

Kurt sped up, making sure to hit that spot with each thrust. Sebastian threw his head back giving the most delicious sounds. Blaine laid back in Kurt’s bed, listening to the intoxicating moans. Sebastian bit down on the rag, his legs starting to tremble as he locked eyes with Kurt in the mirror. Keeping his eyes on Sebastian, Kurt leaned down, pressing his lips to his shoulder. Sebastian moaned loudly, forcing his hips back. Kurt gasped, gripping Sebastian's hips and thrusting harder. Sebastian screwed his eyes shut, biting harder on the rag as he knocked down a few bottles of product trying to find something to hold on to. Blaine couldn't help the slight moan that escaped his lips as he imagined what was going on in there.  
"Kurt..I'm So close...Please..Spank me..P-Pull harder, bite me, anything.." Sebastian panted. Kurt bit down hard on his lover's neck, bringing his palm down against his perfect, round ass. Sebastian let out a desperate, broken cry as he came, tears of pleasure forming in his eyes as his legs shook. Kurt squeezed Sebastian’s ass as the whimpering boy tightened around him and came hard. Sebastian went limp against the counter, letting out quiet little whines as he came down. Kurt slowly thrust as they rode out their orgasms, his fingers lightly dancing across Sebastian’s skin.  
"Kurt.." Sebastian breathed out.

 

"Oh god, baby.."

 

"Fuck..I love you.." Sebastian whispered. Kurt slowly pulled out, sinking to the floor with Sebastian. "I love you so much.."

 

Sebastian lay on top of Kurt, kissing along his neck and jaw, humming softly as they basked in the afterglow of their amazing orgasms. 

 

Blaine laid in the bed, awkwardly for a few more minutes. He waited until he knew they were completely finished before getting up and knocking on the door.   
"Umm..G-Guys? I-I really..I-I need the bathroom.."

 

Sebastian perked up, his eyes going wide as he looked up at Kurt.  
"Oh Uhh..Just a minute.." Kurt called back. "Quick. Get dressed and clean up.."

 

Sebastian nodded, quickly pulling on his clothes and wiping down the counter. Kurt did the same, fumbling as he tried to put what Sebastian had knocked over in its right place. They straightened up, slowly walking out of the bathroom.  
"S-Sorry. I-I forgot to Uhh..moisturize earlier.." Kurt said.

 

"Yeah.." Blaine said awkwardly as Sebastian walked out as well. Sebastian headed straight to the bed, not looking at Blaine. Blaine hurried into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He felt so wrong for the straining in his pants. But he couldn't just ignore it, he turned on the shower and got undressed, deciding to have an excuse for taking so long. He stepped in, letting the warm water shower over him, his hands skimming down his chest. He tried to imagine a faceless man, touching him, kissing him softly, his hands roaming his body, then as he went on, the form got features, strong shoulders, solid abs..Black hair..Strong jaw..Kind green eyes..Southern accent... A small sob slipped through his lips as he sank down to the tub. He closed his eyes as the water fell over his head and mingled with the tears that were forming. Blaine pulled his knees to his chest and let the tears fall. 

 

A few minutes later Kurt perked up at bit as he heard the quiet sobs grow a bit louder.  
"I'm gonna check on him.."

 

Sebastian lifted an eyebrow, but nodded as Kurt stood. Kurt knocked softly, opening the door slowly. "Blaine..?"

 

Blaine looked up, quickly biting hi his lip to contain his sobs.  
"Yeah?.."

 

"You okay?"

 

"I'm fine.." Blaine said quietly.

 

Kurt sighed, walking in and shutting the door. He saw Blaine in the tub and grabbed a towel. "Come on, sweetie. Let's get back to bed." 

 

Blaine sighed, standing and wrapping the towel around himself as he's shoulders shook every so often with repressed sobs. Kurt got an extra towel and started to dry Blaine's hair. Blaine closed his eyes, letting Kurt take care of him.  
"What happened?" Kurt asked softly.

 

"Nothing..I-I just started thinking of Brad.."

 

"I'm sorry.."

 

"It's not your fault.." Blaine said quietly.

 

"I just wish I could help.."

 

"You are.." Blaine said softly.

 

Kurt gave a small smile. "Come on. Let’s get in bed."

 

"Alright..I'll see you out there.." Blaine said, gathering his clothes.

 

Kurt nodded and headed back out.

 

Sebastian looked up at Kurt. "He okay?"

 

"He will be." Kurt sighed, cuddling against his fiancé. Sebastian nodded, wrapping his arms around Kurt and holding him tightly. Kurt hummed softly. "I love when you do that."

 

"Do what?" Sebastian asked.

 

"Hold me this close."

 

Sebastian smiled lightly, kissing Kurt's hair.

 

"I love you so much, Bas.."

 

"I love you too Kurt.." Sebastian whispered. Kurt turned his head, kissing Sebastian softly. Sebastian kissed Kurt back, pulling away as Blaine came out. He laid down on the bed and sighed to himself. Kurt wrapped an arm around Blaine, making Sebastian feel that sharp prick again but tried to hide it.   
"Thank you.." Blaine whispered.

 

"You're welcome Sweetie..Try to get some sleep.." Kurt smiled.

 

Blaine nodded, wiggling until he got comfortable. Sebastian sighed, pulling Kurt closer, a bit possessively, and trying to fall asleep. Kurt sighed, cuddling against Sebastian. 

 

Blaine was the first to wake up the next morning. The sun shining through the small window. He decided to get up and get dressed. He heard Sebastian wake up and turned.   
"I-I'm sorry.."

 

"Oh, it's alright.." Sebastian whispered, stretching.

 

Blaine bit his lip. "Can I Uhh..talk to you..?"

 

"Yeah, of course.."

 

"I know this is weird.." Blaine said, sitting on the couch. "I just want you to know that I'm really just needing a friend. I don't feel those things anymore."

 

"I understand.." Sebastian said quietly.

 

"I just..I want to thank you.."

 

"For what?.." Sebastian asked. He never thought he would hear Blaine say that to him.

 

"If the roles were reversed, I don't think I could handle seeing him with you. Even as friends."

 

"You know none of this was meant to happen right?.." Sebastian said. "I never meant for anyone to get hurt.."

 

Blaine looked down and nodded. "I know.."

 

Sebastian nodded back. "The least I can do is let you two be friends..Not that I could control him if I wanted to.."

 

Blaine laughed lightly. "No one can."

 

Sebastian chuckled along with Blaine, smiling lightly.

 

"You know..I never understood why he chose you.. But you're so different than I thought. I'm happy that you two are happy."

 

"I never understood either..But I hope everything with Brad works out."

 

"I-I don't think it will.."

 

"Why do you think that?.."

 

Blaine kept his gaze on the floor. "He left the state, Bas. He's ignoring me."

 

"Well I think it'll work out.." Sebastian said softly.

 

"Thank you.."

 

"You're welcome..."

 

"I'm gonna head out. Will you tell Kurt I said thank you for everything..?" Blaine asked.

 

"Of course.."

 

"Thanks..I'll see you later.."

 

"Bye Blaine.."

 

Blaine nodded and headed upstairs. Sebastian pulled Kurt closer, sighing softly. Kurt hummed, resting his head on Sebastian’s chest. Sebastian smiled, kissing Kurt's forehead.

 

Kurt’s eyes fluttered open. "Hmm..Good morning.."

 

"Morning.." Sebastian smiled.

 

Kurt yawned and stretched out. "Where's Blaine?"

 

"He left a little bit earlier.."

 

"Is he okay?"

 

"He told me to thank you for everything..He looked alright.."

 

Kurt nodded. "Okay."

 

Sebastian nodded, leaning down to kiss Kurt softly. Kurt moaned quietly, melting against Sebastian. Sebastian pulled Kurt on top of him, smiling as he straddled his waist.  
"I love you.."

 

"I love you too.." Sebastian said, placing his hands on Kurt's hips. Kurt closed his eyes, rolling his hips lightly. Sebastian gasped lightly, lifting the blue eyed boy's shirt a bit and watching as the bones glided underneath the pale, milky skin. Kurt parted his lips as he kept up the movement.   
"So gorgeous.." Sebastian whispered, running his hands up Kurt's stomach to his chest.

 

"Sebastian.." Kurt gasped.

 

"Well I can't help but touch you..You're beautiful.." Sebastian said, giving a crooked grin.

 

"Ohh..Baby.." Kurt breathed out. He couldn't resist that smile. Sebastian chuckled lightly, reaching up to play with Kurt's nipples. Kurt gasped, rocking his hips down harder. Sebastian held back a moan as he pinched the nubs and twisted them. Kurt’s head fell back. "Sebastian!"

 

"That's right baby.." Sebastian smiled, rubbing the pad of his thumb over each of them before clawing down his chest and stomach.

 

"Ohhh shit.."

 

"I really want to feel your mouth around me.." Sebastian said casually.

 

Kurt moaned loudly, quickly working down Sebastian’s body. Sebastian smiled, laying back as Kurt kissed across every inch of exposed skin. Kurt pulled down Sebastian's pants and grinned. "So sexy.."

 

Sebastian smiled down at Kurt. "So are you babe.."

 

Kurt licked a firm line up the underside of Sebastian’s thick cock, keeping his eyes locked on his fiancé's. Sebastian hummed deeply, running a hand through Kurt's hair. "So big," Kurt whispered, sucking at the head. Sebastian moaned. "Fuck, that's right babe.."

 

Kurt swirled his tongue around the tip and sank down the first couple of inches. 

 

"Ungh..Baby..More.." Sebastian whispered. Kurt complied, taking Sebastian to the hilt. Sebastian moaned happily, smiling as he looked down at Kurt. Kurt hummed around his fiancé, starting to bob his head. Sebastian let his head fall back as he groaned quietly. "Kuurtt.."

 

Kurt hollowed his cheeks, sucking with the perfect pressure. "Mmm..Damn, Kurt.." Sebastian moaned reaching down and pulling out of Kurt's mouth. Kurt whined. "Baby.."  
Sebastian smiled, slapping the head of his wet cock against Kurt's cheek. Kurt closed his eyes and moaned loudly.  
"You like that?.." Sebastian moaned.

 

"Yes.." Kurt breathed out, his voice thick with lust.

 

Sebastian smiled, tracing the tip around Kurt's lips. "Open.."

 

Kurt did as he was told, watching Sebastian. Sebastian thrust up into Kurt's mouth, moaning softly. Kurt sank down, holding himself there.   
"Fuck..Just like that baby.."

 

Kurt sputtered and slowly pulled off.

 

"Ungh..Kurt.."

 

Kurt looked up at Sebastian. "Fuck my mouth.."

 

Sebastian grabbed Kurt by his hair, thrusting up into the wet heat. Kurt let out a muffled whine as he sucked his fiancé. Sebastian groaned, moving faster as his head fell back. Kurt relaxed his throat and breathed through his nose as he sucked harder. Sebastian panted harshly. "Babe, I'm close.."  
Kurt moaned, letting Sebastian know he was ready. Sebastian arched his back, gasping harshly as he came. Kurt took all of Sebastian, swallowing every drop. Sebastian melted against the bed, moaning quietly. The pale boy sucked Sebastian through his orgasm. Sebastian whimpered a bit, pulling Kurt off of him. Kurt wiped his mouth and grinned down at his fiancé. Sebastian chuckled lightly, closing his eyes. Kurt rolled off of Sebastian, settling on the bed. Sebastian rolled onto his side, pressing his lips to Kurt's. Kurt moaned, swinging his leg over Sebastian’s hip. Sebastian gasped, bringing a hand down in-between them to palm at Kurt's crotch. Kurt inhaled sharply, pressing into Sebastian’s hand.   
"What do you want babe?"

 

"A-Anything..please.."

 

Sebastian pulled Kurt's member out, beginning to stroke him quickly and moan in his ear. Kurt’s head fell back as he clutched to Sebastian.  
"Fuck..So thick...So fucking big, Kurt..Ungh.."

 

Kurt trembled against Sebastian. "B-Bas! Oh fuck don't stop talking.."

 

"You like it when I touch you don't you?..Mmm..Falling apart from just my hand and voice..Such a turn on.." Sebastian said slyly. Kurt whined loudly, clawing down Sebastian’s back. "Unngh..Oh fuck..Kurt.." Sebastian got out against Kurt's ear, brushing his thumb over the head.

 

"Ah! Fuck!"

 

"Mmm..So hot baby.." Sebastian smiled, nipping at the lobe. Kurt tightened his leg around Sebastian, moaning wantingly. "Cum for me Kurt.."

 

"A-Almost there.." Kurt breathed out. Sebastian leaned down, biting Kurt's neck roughly. Kurt screamed out Sebastian’s name, screwing his eyes shut as he came. Sebastian kissed down Kurt's neck, moaning quietly. Kurt whimpered through his orgasm, still clutching to his fiancé. Sebastian smiled to himself, his eyes drinking in Kurt's beautiful features as he came down. The pale boy fluttered his eyes open, looking up at his fiancé with pure love. Sebastian looked back into Kurt's eyes, biting his lip as his smile grew. "I love you.."

 

Kurt blushed deeply as he stared into his lover's eyes. "I love you too.."

 

Sebastian pulled Kurt close, kissing his forehead as he remembered he was going to tell his parents about their engagement today.

 

"You're so perfect, Bas.."

 

"So are you love.." Sebastian said quietly. He was quiet for a moment before speaking up. "Let's shower.."

 

Kurt nodded. Today was a big day for them. He'd need extra time getting ready for tonight. Sebastian kissed Kurt again before smiling, standing, grabbing Kurt by his waist, and promptly throwing his fiancé over his shoulder. Kurt squealed with delight as Sebastian carried him to the shower.   
"You're lighter than you look." Sebastian chuckled jokingly as he walked into the restroom, Kurt giggling loudly. Kurt reached down, swatting his fiancé’s ass. Sebastian feigned a hiss. "Ooh, feisty."

 

Kurt let out a melodic laugh as they reached the bathroom. Sebastian set Kurt down on the counter, standing between his legs and leaning in to kiss him deeply. Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s neck, humming quietly. Sebastian pulled away a bit, resting his forehead against Kurt's. "L-Let's just go..You and me..Let's leave this town and just..go.." He whispered, his voice shaking slightly.

 

Kurt looked up with worried eyes. "Baby, what's wrong?"

 

"Let's just go..I-I can get some money and we can go to Paris.. We don't need to be rich.." Sebastian rambled.

 

"Sebastian.." Kurt whispered, reaching up to cup his face. "Talk to me.."

 

"I just want to go baby..Can't we?..Just..Leave all of this behind?.." He said a bit desperately.

 

"We're still in school." Kurt said, trying to reason with his fiancé. "Why the sudden rush?"

 

Sebastian bit his lip. Truthfully, he was terrified of his father's reaction. True, there was no way he could stop them, but he still yearned for his father's love, even though he would deny it if you asked him. And this would just be another thing for him to hate about his son. Kurt saw the fear in Sebastian's eyes. "If you're not ready, it's okay.."

 

"It has to be done.." Sebastian said quietly as he ghosted his fingers over Kurt's ring.

 

"But you're not ready," Kurt sighed.

 

"Kurt..I’m tired of having to watch you take this off before you come into my house.." Sebastian said, trying to convince Kurt and himself.

 

The shorter boy looked down. He did feel a little pang every time he had to take it off. But he couldn't rush his fiancé.

 

"I'm telling them..Tonight.." Sebastian breathed out, his tone final. 

 

Kurt rubbed up and down Sebastian’s arms. "You don't have to."

 

"But I am." He said, looking up into Kurt's eyes before kissing him softly and turning to turn the shower on and getting in. Kurt hesitated. Now he wasn't sure about telling Sebastian's parents. Sebastian put his hands on the wall in front of him and let the hot water flow over his hair. "You coming?.." he asked. Kurt nodded as he slid off the counter and stepped in.

 

That night as they pulled up to the Smythe house Sebastian took a deep breath. After family dinner he would tell them. Kurt reached over and gave his fiancé’s hand a reassuring squeeze. "I love you more than anything, Bas.."

 

"I love you too..Leave your ring on.." Sebastian said as Kurt went to take it off.

 

Kurt bit the inside of his cheek. "Are you sure..?"

 

”I'm positive.." Sebastian said quietly, grabbing Kurt's hand and lifting it to kiss the diamond. 

 

A light blush tinted Kurt's cheeks. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too.." Sebastian smiled, looking over at his fiancé. "Forever."

 

Kurt brought their hands up and kissed Sebastian's knuckles. "Let's go in.."

 

Sebastian nodded, sighing deeply before getting out and walking around to open Kurt's door, smiling lightly as he held out his arm. Kurt grinned up at his fiancé, taking his hand and stepping out. They walked up to the door and Kurt smiled as Sebastian's mother opened the door, smiling wide. Sebastian nodded, smiling lightly as he said hello to his mother. Kurt fidgeted his fingers and he looked up at his fiancé’s mother. "Thank you for having us for dinner.."

 

"It's our pleasure, dear. It seems like Sebastian's never home these days with school and how much he's gone. We've missed our boy." She said, kissing his cheek and making the taller cringe lightly. "Mother.." He chuckled half-heartedly.

 

Kurt couldn't hold back his smile as he watched his fiancé.

 

"Dinner's ready. You two made it just in time.." His mother smiled as Sebastian and Kurt followed her to the dining room.

 

"It smells delicious," Kurt said softly.

 

"Thank you dear." She said softly as Sebastian tried not to scoff. His mother didn't cook this. When they had family dinner, the cook usually took care of it. Kurt shot a warning look to his fiancé. He knew they didn't have the best relationship. But he really wanted tonight to be as pleasant as possible. Sebastian nodded to his father as he saw him sitting at the head of the table and pulled Kurt's chair out before taking a seat himself. Kurt said his fiancé a thank you and looked towards Sebastian’s father. "Nice to see you again, Mr. Smythe.."

 

"Nice to see you as well Kurt.." Mr. Smythe said, giving Kurt a slight smile. 

 

Kurt smiled, looking at Sebastian expectantly. Sebastian sighed softly, looking over at his father. "Hey dad..After dinner I would like to talk to you and mom."

Mrs. Smythe looked over at her son. "What about sweetie?"

 

"Well, it's just..It can wait until after dinner." Sebastian said softly.

 

"How has being an attorney been treating you?" Kurt asked Mr. Smythe.

 

"It's been busy." Mr. Smythe said, smiling that Kurt asked. Dinner went better than Sebastian expected. after, they went to the living room while the house keeper cleaned up.

 

Mr. Smythe grunted as he sat down, "So what did you need to talk about?"

 

"I..Well..We..I.." Sebastian said quietly.

 

Mrs. Smythe's eyes grew wide with concern. "Are you in some sort of trouble?" she asked, glancing at Kurt then back to her son.

 

"No, of course not." Sebastian said quickly.

 

"Well, what is it?" the older man asked.

 

"I..I..I've asked Kurt to marry me.."

 

Sebastian's mother's face went completely pale as she looked in fear at her husband. Sebastian's father looked shocked as well as he stared at his son.   
"Really.."

 

Sebastian swallowed hard as Kurt reached over and took his hand.   
"Y-Yes..I-I love him.."

 

Mr. Smythe nodded, looking down as he absorbed this.

 

Kurt looked between each of the stunned family members and at his fiancé. "I know we're young..But I really do love your son. He's the most amazing.. breathtakingly beautiful person I have ever met.."

 

"When are you planning on doing this?.." Sebastian's father asked.

 

Sebastian was frozen with shock. How was his father not throwing the two of them out? He certainly hadn't expected this. Kurt spoke before Sebastian could find his words.   
"We haven't set a date or anything. There isn't a rush or anything. We just.. We love each other and want to spend the rest of our lives together."

 

"You're certain?" His father said, looking up at his son.

 

Sebastian nodded. "I am.."

 

Mr. Smythe looked between them for a few seconds before nodding. "I support you.."

 

"What?" Sebastian gasped. Clearly, he hadn't heard right.

 

"I support you." His father repeated.

 

Sebastian was at a loss for words. He had waited so long to hear those words from his father. A single tear fell down his cheek. "Thank you, dad.."

 

Kurt squeezed Sebastian's hand as the older man nodded, smiling warmly. Sebastian leaned over and kissed Kurt's cheek, his hands still trembling with nerves.

 

"Go hug him.." Kurt whispered in Sebastian's ear.

 

Sebastian froze. They barely spoke, let alone hug. "I-I don't know.."

 

"C'mon.." Kurt said softly. It hurt him that Sebastian didn't have the relationship with his father that he had with his own. He wanted to help change that. Sebastian sighed, slowly getting up and awkwardly walking over to his father. Mr. Smythe stood, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "I know we've had our differences..And..I'm not in love with the idea..But I don't want to lose my son over this..You can love whoever you want..And I'll try to be here for you whenever you need me.."

 

Sebastian held his breath as he tried not to cry. This meant more than anything to him. He had waited so long for this. "Thank you so much.." He inhaled lightly as he felt strong arms around him, pulling him close. "I love you, dad..." Sebastian whispered before freezing at his words. 

 

"I love you too Sebastian.." His father whispered.

 

Another tear fell down Sebastian’s cheek as he hugged his father. Kurt smiled as he watched them through teary eyes. Sebastian pulled back slowly. "Thank you dad.."

 

"You're welcome, son.." The older smiled as Sebastian's mother hugged him as well.

 

Kurt reached for his fiancés hand and smiled wide. "This means so much to us."

 

Sebastian smiled as well, quickly wiping his tears. "Thank you.." He said, looking up at his parents.

 

"We love you Sebastian," Mrs. Smythe said softly.

 

"I love you too.." Sebastian said quietly as his mother eyed the ring. "Oh, it's beautiful.." She gasped, grabbing Kurt's hand.

 

Kurt's face lit up. "Isn't it? The proposal was so perfect. Oh, Sebastian, tell her what you did!"

 

Sebastian blushed lightly before telling his mother about the roses and the song.

 

By the end of the story, she was in tears. "That’s so beautiful!"

 

Sebastian brought a hand up to rub the back of his neck humbly. "Yeah..Well..He said yes, and that's what matters." he smiled.

 

"How could I say no? You’re perfect."

 

Sebastian chuckled lightly, blushing again.

 

Mrs. Smythe turned to Kurt. "Take care of my baby.."

 

"I promise, I will.." Kurt smiled.

 

Mrs. Smythe cupped her son's cheek. "You’ve grown up so fast.."

 

"Mom.." Sebastian sighed, smiling lightly.

 

"Well you have," she sniffed.

 

Sebastian gave a light smile, kissing his mother's cheek.

 

"Thank you so much for having us," Kurt said softly.

 

"You're welcome dear..Will Sebastian be staying with you tonight?"

 

Kurt looked up at his fiancé. "It’s up to you babe."

 

"I'd like that.." Sebastian smiled. 

 

Brad was sitting in his old room at his parents' house in Louisiana. After everything with Blaine, he had come home to visit. He needed to get away and try to clear his mind. Brad had shut his phone off and had refused to even look at his laptop or phone. He needed space. Time to try and get over Blaine. Not that it was possible. Brad lay in bed one night, about a week after arriving to his parents' home. He was completely restless. His eyes kept shifting to the bag with his laptop and cell phone. Maybe he could look quickly. Just to see if Blaine had even tried to contact him, as doubtful as that was. But what if he had? Then again if he hadn't, would it hurt him even more? Brad sighed to himself as he contemplated. He sat up, running his hand through his hair and grabbing his laptop bag. Brad ignored the part of his brain telling him to wait just a little bit longer and turned on the computer, singing in to his email account immediately. There were plenty of junk mail then one caught his eye. He rubbed his eyes to make sure they weren't playing tricks on him. Sure enough, there was an email from none other than Blaine Anderson. His heart fluttered as he clicked on the email and began to read. Tears sprang to his eyes as he finished reading. He read the email at least twelve times before sitting back and sighing. He missed Blaine so much. Why didn't his ex realize this sooner? At least he had realized. But wait.. Irving told Blaine he moved? Why? He was just visiting. Why would Irving do that? Did that mean that Blaine had gone to his apartment? His heart swelled at the thought of Blaine coming back to apologize and express his love for him. But did Irving really tell him that? Surely Blaine must have misunderstood. Irving was pretty vocal about how he didn't want them getting back together. Irving wouldn't tell Blaine that..He wasn't that conniving..was he? Brad grabbed his phone, forgetting it was the middle of the night and dialed his roommate's number. 

 

After a few rings there was a bit of scuffling and Irving answered. "What? Hello?..Do you know what bloody time it is?" He snapped. 

 

"Don't start with me. We need to talk." Brad spat back.


	19. Chapter 19

Irving groaned "What are you talking about?"

 

"You told Blaine I moved."

 

"Yeah, I did..So the little thing wouldn't keep comin' after you."

 

"It wasn't your decision to make!" Brad growled.

 

"I'm your best friend! I know what's best for you and it isn't a high school boy!" Irving countered.

 

Something deep down inside him made Brad think Irving was right. "But I love him.."

 

"But do you really think he knows..Really knows what love is?.." Irving asked seriously.

 

"He could.." brad said. He knew on some level that Blaine was too young to feel anything that real. But he wanted it to be true..

 

"I'm just trying to keep you from bein' miserable, Brad.." Irving sighed.

 

"I know. It just hurts.." Brad got out, holding back his tears.

 

"I know..Just..Come home..We'll have a guys night..Just like back in the day, yeah?" Irving said, his tone softer.

 

Brad nodded even though Irving couldn't see. "Yeah. I'll be there in a few days.."

 

"I'll see you then, mate.." Irving sighed.

 

Brad said bye and hung up before deciding to write back to Blaine.   
"Blaine.. I have not moved. Just needed to think. I'll be back in a few days. I think we should talk. -Brad"

 

He sighed, laying back in bed and trying to get a few hours of sleep.

 

Kurt woke up the next morning and smiled wide. He still couldn't believe how well Sebastian's parents took their engagement. Sebastian was curled up in Kurt's arms, snoring softly. His chestnut hair was disheveled and sticking out wildly. The pale expanse of skin on his neck was riddled with small bruises and teeth marks from the previous night's activities. Kurt bit his lip as he thought of the night before. He carefully crawled under the sheets and between his fiancé's legs. Sebastian sighed softly, shifting a bit. Kurt grinned as he lick a firm line along Sebastian's flaccid member. Sebastian gasped softly, rolling his body. Kurt wrapped his fingers around him and started to pump Sebastian as Kurt nibbled on his thighs. Sebastian gave a deep, quiet moan before his eyes fluttered open. "Oh fuck..Ungh.."

 

Kurt licked up the seam of Sebastian's balls before sucking one then the other into his mouth. Sebastian let a hand roam down to Kurt's hair and pulled lightly as he grinned. "Shit..Why don't you wake me up like this every day babe?..Unh.."

 

Kurt moaned, sending vibrations through Sebastian. Sebastian gave a choked moan, lifting his hips a bit. Kurt reached up, pressing against his fiancé's perineum. Sebastian's body gave a small twitch and a loud whine escaped his throat. Kurt continued to tease him and started moving his index finger, increasing the tease.   
"Fuck..Kurt..Please babe.."

 

Kurt pulled off but kept rubbing Sebastian's perineum. "Please what?"

 

Sebastian whined, arching his back. "Y-Your finger.."

 

"What about it baby?" Kurt whispered hotly.

 

"Kuuurtt.." Sebastian panted.

 

"Tell me what you need, Bas.."

 

"I-I need you to finger me..Please.."

 

Kurt smiled wide, bringing his fingers up to Sebastian's lips. Sebastian quickly opened his mouth, hungrily sucking the digits into his mouth.  
"Mmm, so eager.."

 

"Mhmm.." Sebastian hummed, licking and sucking on Kurt's long, skillful fingers.

 

Kurt's breathing hitched as he felt the talented tongue. "So sexy.."

 

Sebastian smiled around Kurt's fingers as he pulled off. "I'm your slut, sir..of course I'm eager for my master.."

 

Kurt growled deep in his throat, pulling his fingers down and placing one at Sebastian's entrance. "Is this what my slut wants?"

 

"Unh..Y-Yes, master.." Sebastian whispered. He needed this. To let Kurt take control and just lay back and listen after this hectic week.

 

"Hmm I think you've been a good boy lately," kurt said, slowly pushing inside.

 

Sebastian gasped sharply, closing his eyes. "O-Oh.."

 

Kurt smiled, pressing his lips to sebastian's inner thigh.

 

"M-Master.." Sebastian whined.

 

The younger hummed. "I love rewarding my sexy slut.."

 

"A-And I love your rewards, Master.."

 

Kurt gasped lightly as he got an idea. "If you're a really good boy.. I'll give you an extra special reward next time."

 

"W-What is it?.." Sebastian asked, interested.

 

Kurt started fingering his fiancé as he leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I'll let you be master for a night. There's something I've been wanting to try.."

 

"O-Oh god..P-Please tell me.." Sebastian whimpered.

 

"You think you can handle using a..riding crop on me? Think you've learned enough about dominating?" Kurt asked slyly.

 

Sebastian's hips thrust up quickly and his cock pulsed visibly. "H-Holy shit..Yes..Yes Ohmygod yes.."

 

"Mmm fuck, I bet you could make me fall apart.."

 

Sebastian whimpered as he thought about Kurt bound to his bed, a vibrator poking out of his ass and a gag in his mouth as he brought the crop down on that amazing ass and those creamy, white thighs.

 

Kurt added another finger. "Maybe we'll go pick one out later.."

 

Sebastian moaned loudly. "Oh god please..Please master..What do I have to do?..Please tell me.."

 

"I'm going to tease you until you can't take it. If you come before I tell you to, you'll be left with your imagination."

 

Sebastian whined. "B-But Master.."

 

"That's the deal." Kurt said simply. "Just think about being in control. Think of the smack against my ass.."

 

Sebastian moaned, biting his lip and Kurt saw his cock twitch again. The younger grinned, bringing his free hand down to Sebastian's perineum. "H-Oh god..Master..That.." Sebastian growled.

 

"I know.. Feel it baby," Kurt said hotly.

 

Sebastian rolled his body slowly, whining loudly as Kurt teased him. Kurt added a third finger, lightly brushing across sebastians prostate. Sebastian's back arched up so high off of the mattress Kurt thought he might break in half.  
"Holy fuck.." Kurt whispered in amazement.

 

"K-Kurt!.." Sebastian cried out.

 

"Is my slut close? Does he want to come?"

 

"Y-Yes, Master..Oh please..Y-Your slut needs to come.." Sebastian panted harshly. Kurt gave a devilish grin as he pulled out, leaving Sebastian whimpering needily. Sebastian collapsed against the bed, gasping for air and groaning. "M-Master.."

 

"Nu uh," Kurt grinned as he got on his knees. "I think I should fuck that mouth first.."

 

Sebastian quickly turned over and pressed his nose into the crook of Kurt's hip and thigh.

 

"So fucking sexy. Now open up."

 

Sebastian pulled back, opening his mouth wide and moaning needily. Kurt eased in, groaning at the wet heat. Sebastian greedily sucked Kurt into his mouth and took him to the base, moaning loudly.  
"Shit baby.. Just like that.."

 

Sebastian whined around Kurt, bobbing his head quickly. Kurt tangled his hands in the chestnut hair and started to thrust. Sebastian looked amazingly debauched, letting his head fall back a bit and taking what Kurt gave him.   
"Mmm, you're being a very good boy. Letting your master take you like this.." Kurt said slyly, pushing into sebastian's throat and holding him there. Sebastian made a choked noise, his eyebrows kneading together as he tried to relax his throat. Kurt gave a loud, intoxicating moan as he eased back. Kurt pulled out of Sebastian mouth and let him gasp for air, a bit of saliva dripping down his chin as he tried to lean back in for more.

 

"So greedy. I love it." Kurt grinned, slipping back info him. Sebastian closed his eyes, moaning deeply as he scoured Kurt.   
"Make your master come and it'll be your turn."

 

Sebastian nodded, looking up at Kurt and taking him deeper. Kurt gave a low moan as he have Sebastian a little control. Sebastian gripped Kurt's hips, bobbing his head a bit slower before speeding up again.   
"Such a good cock slut.." Kurt breathed out. Sebastian hummed softly in agreement and swirling his tongue around the head. Kurt's head fell back as he reveled in the feeling. Sebastian gave a small whine, looking up at Kurt as he sucked harder.  
"Ohh.. Oh fuck.." Kurt gasped. Sebastian gave a small smug smile around Kurt, humming. Kurt let his eyes slip closed as he thought about the first time Sebastian sucked him. He thought about that entire night. In some ways, he kind of missed that rough, competing dance they did. Kurt looked down at Sebastian, seeing how sexy he was with his lips wrapped around him. Sebastian pulled off, sliding his tongue over the tip and grinning up at Kurt. Kurt had to hold back a whine at the loss of Sebastian's mouth. He quirked an eyebrow. "You going to be a good slut and finish before I get bored?"

 

"I dunno.." Sebastian chuckled, suddenly cocky.

 

"Well I guess someone won't be getting that new toy then."

 

Sebastian pouted, sucking lightly on the head.

 

"Thats more like it, slut."

 

Sebastian groaned at the name, taking the rest of Kurt down his throat. Kurt pulled sebastians hair and moaned his name. Sebastian sucked harder and faster, moaning deeply. "Fuck.. Bas baby.." Kurt let out, his back arching slightly. The taller dug his fingers into Kurt's hips, groaning as he looked up at Kurt, green eyes flashing. Kurt's head fell back as he let go and came down sebastians throat. Sebastian inhaled sharply, swallowing around Kurt before pulling off and licking at his softening member. Kurt moaned as he came down. He gently pushed his fiancé onto his back and kissed him deeply. Sebastian moaned softly, pressing his body to Kurt's. Kurt reached down, placing a finger at his lover's entrance. Sebastian's legs automatically spread open and he whined needily.  
"Sexy.." Kurt whispered.

 

Sebastian made a small noise, grabbing at Kurt's hair. "Please.."

 

Kurt complied, slowly pressing in. Sebastian gasped harshly as he smiled with relief. The younger worked the digit in and out, curling it to rub against that spot deep inside Sebastian. Sebastian whined and hummed, crying out a bit. "Oh god..Kurt.."

 

"Let me hear you baby," Kurt whispered as he added another. Sebastian practically screamed, arching his back as Kurt added more fingers. Kurt continued to work his fingers in and out of Sebastian. "Tell me when you're close baby.."

 

"I already a-am.." Sebastian panted. Kurt reached down, pressing against Sebastian's perineum once more. Sebastian growled, coming hard and clutching to Kurt. Kurt grinned as he watch the emotions play across sebastians face. He kneaded his eyebrows together, panting heavily as he came down. Kurt kissed along his chest. "So gorgeous.."

 

Sebastian relaxed. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too.."

 

"Let's get married now.." Sebastian giggled.

 

"I would," Kurt said quietly.

 

Sebastian looked over at Kurt. "Really?.."

 

"Yeah," Kurt said softly.

 

He smiled. "So you wouldn't want a big fancy wedding?.."

 

"I only need you."

 

"I'm still gonna give you one anyway.." Sebastian grinned.

 

Kurt smiled wide. "You're so amazing."

 

"Kurt Hummel deserves a wedding worthy of Vogue.." Sebastian chuckled. Kurt laid his head on his fiancé's chest, hiding his blush.

 

"You know it's true.." Sebastian smiled.

 

"I don't know if I deserve it but it is something I'd do."

 

"You do deserve it.." Sebastian said softly.

 

"You really think so..?"

 

"You gave me love.." Sebastian smiled.

 

"How could I not?" Kurt asked.

 

"And for that you deserve the world.." Sebastian whispered.

 

"Well you love me so you do too," Kurt grinned.

 

"Hush.." Sebastian smiled.

 

Kurt bit his lip as he looked up. "So.. What I said earlier.. Is that something you'd like..?"

 

"You have no idea how much I'd love that.." Sebastian whispered.

 

"Really..?"

 

"Really."

 

Kurt smiled, lightly biting down on sebastians nipple.

 

"Babe.." Sebastian gasped.

 

"I have an idea.." Kurt said, licking over the nub.

 

"What is it?.."

 

"Like our first time.. How sexy and cocky you were.. But me being innocent.. I want you to corrupt me. Make me into you whore.. Fuck.. I really want you to use the riding crop.."

 

"I-I will baby..You want me to tie you up?.." Sebastian smiled.

 

Kurt shivered. "Yes.. On my stomach.. Tease me.. Baby.."

 

"Shh.." Sebastian grinned. "Don't get yourself all worked up again.." he teased.

 

Kurt gave a small whine. "We should get one.. Today.."

 

"Sounds good babe..And I'll buy you anything else that..Gets your attention.." He said smoothly.

 

Kurt licked his lips as he looked up with dark eyes. "Okay.."

 

Sebastian chuckled lightly, kissing Kurt's forehead.

 

"I'm marrying the sexiest man ever.."

 

"That's impossible.." Sebastian said seriously.

 

"Whatever," Kurt giggled.

 

"Well I'm marrying him..There's obviously a problem..We can't both be marrying the same man.." Sebastian said, feigning deep thought.

 

"You're ridiculous," Kurt grinned, pressing his lips to Sebastian's.

 

Sebastian kissed Kurt back, humming softly.

 

"I love you.."

 

"I love you too.." Sebastian smiled.

 

Later on, they got dressed and Sebastian drove them to a toy shop. They walked inside, Kurt on Sebastian's arm as the taller casually walked down the aisles. Kurt blushed as they looked around.   
"You're so innocent.." Sebastian grinned.

 

"Shut up.." Kurt said, pushing Sebastian playfully.

 

"It's true!" He laughed.

 

"No it isn't.."

 

"Sure.." Sebastian giggled.

 

Kurt rolled his eyes. "So what do you want to look at..?"

 

"First things first..Riding crops.." Sebastian grinned. Kurt made a small noise as they walked that way. Sebastian grinned as they walked over to those toys. "See anything you like?.."

 

Kurt admired the different kinds. But one caught his eye. It was a deep navy blue with rhinestone studs at the top and the basic leather bottom. "I like that one.."

 

"Really?.." Sebastian smiled, grabbing it and examining it closely. The site of Sebastian holding the crop turned Kurt on to no end. He had to look away to control himself. Sebastian grabbed the handle and placed the leather end on Kurt's face, turning it towards him. Kurt gasped, looking up at his fiancé with innocent blue eyes.

 

"This will do just fine.." Sebastian said, his voice low and rough.

 

"B-Baby.." Kurt whimpered.

 

"What is it, slut?.."

 

"I-I want you.."

 

"I know." Sebastian said passively. "Go pick out two other things..I want you at the counter in fifteen minutes..Is that understood?.."

 

Kurt nodded quickly walking to another aisle. Sebastian chuckled to himself as he walked off, browsing for himself. Kurt found vibrating anal beads and a plug before heading up to the register to find Sebastian. Sebastian had a roll of bondage tape and smiled at his fiancé. Kurt's eyes went wide with excitement as he put his items on the counter. Sebastian smiled, paying for the toys. When they got in the car, Kurt started acting shy and fluttering his thick lashes at Sebastian. Sebastian bit his lip, raising an eyebrow at Kurt.

 

"It was really sweet of you to take me shopping.."

 

"You're welcome.." Sebastian smiled, already loving the little game they were about to play.

 

Kurt looked down and made himself blush. "I-I umm.. I've kinda had a.. A crush on you for a while.."

 

"Really now?.." Sebastian smiled, starting to drive to his house.

 

"I've never seen someone so..." Kurt bit his lip as he whispered the next word. "Sexy.. W-When you asked me to come over.. I-I couldn't believe it.."

 

"I've had my eye on you for a while.." Sebastian whispered.

 

"Really? Why?" Kurt asked, his voice surprised.

 

"Just so sweet..So..Innocent.." He purred, lowering his voice.

 

Kurt's heart sped up. "You like that..?"

 

"I love that." Sebastian said, shooting a smoldering look at Kurt. Kurt made a small noise that didn't go unnoticed by Sebastian.

 

"You okay?.." Sebastian smiled.

 

Kurt nodded. "Umm just thinking.."

 

"About?"

 

"N-Not that y-you have to.. Or want to.. But your lips.. I like thinking about them against mine. I-It makes me...feel things.."

 

Sebastian glanced over at Kurt. "What kind of..Things?.."

 

"Good things.. T-They make me..curious.." Kurt said as he looked back at Sebastian.

 

Sebastian chuckled darkly, his eyes seeming to glow. "I'll help you with any questions you have, beautiful.."

 

Kurt shivered. "I-I..I-I've never even..kissed someone.."

 

Sebastian grinned. "Well, isn't that sweet?.."

 

Kurt looked down self-conciously. Sebastian just kept his smile as he pulled the car into his driveway. Kurt looked over at Sebastian and shivered at the cocky smile. Sebastian got out and opened Kurt's car door before leading him inside. Kurt gasped as he saw Sebastian's room. "Wow.."

 

Sebastian smiled, palming his hands on Kurt's hips from behind. "You like it?.." He said smoothly in Kurt's ear.

 

Kurt gasped as he nodded. "I do.."

 

Sebastian grinned. "Why don't you have a seat on the bed?.."

 

"Okay.." Kurt nodded before walking to the huge bed. Sebastian walked out of the room and returned with two glasses of wine, handing one to Kurt.

 

"Thank you, Sebastian," Kurt said a little shakily. He held back a smile. He loved playing innocent.

 

Sebastian nodded, sitting next to Kurt and smiling. "You look nervous.." He said softly, taking a sip of wine.

 

"A little.."

 

"Why is that?.."

 

"You're just so..wow.. What if I'm not good..?"

 

"At what darling?.."

 

"I'm not really sure.."

 

Sebastian chuckled, leaning in a bit and smiling at Kurt's blush. Kurt swallowed hard, breathing a bit heavier. Sebastian cupped Kurt's cheek and leaned in more, their lips less than an inch apart. Kurt let his eyes flutter shut as he closed the space between them. Sebastian stayed composed as he kissed Kurt softly. Kurt melted against sebastians lips. Sebastian kissed Kurt sweetly, taking his time making it nice for him before pulling away. Kurt's eyes were bright with wonder. "Y-You're really good at that.."

 

Sebastian smiled. "So are you.."

 

Kurt bit his lip as he blushed. "You're just being nice.."

 

"No..You're so hot Kurt..Your innocence..Such a turn on.."

 

Kurt took a big sip of wine. "Thank you.."

 

Sebastian smiled, leaning in again and kissing Kurt deeper. Kurt gasped, wrapping his free arm around Sebastian's neck. Sebastian traced his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt whimpered, slowly slipping his tongue out and sliding it along Sebastian's. Sebastian groaned setting his glass down and pulling him close. Kurt did the same and ran his hands up to Sebastian's hair. Sebastian leaned against Kurt, growling lightly. Kurt laid on the bed, gasping with pleasure as the taller pressed their bodies together.

 

"How's this?.." Sebastian whispered.

 

"R-Really hot.."

 

"Oh I can get it hotter.." Sebastian said darkly, reaching for the hem of his shirt.

 

Kurt's breathing deepened as he nodded. "It's okay.."

 

Sebastian slowly pulled off Kurt's shirt, moaning softly at the sight.

 

"C-Can I..?" Kurt asked, tentatively reaching for Sebastian's shirt.

 

"Of course.. " Sebastian smiled.

 

Kurt repeated the taller's motions and whined lightly as he saw Sebastian's abs. Sebastian grinned looking down at Kurt. Kurt hesitated before lifting his hands and pressing them to the firm muscles. Sebastian sighed happily, closing his eyes. Kurt slowly traced the lines. "Is this okay..?"

 

"Yeah..So good.."

 

Kurt hummed as he continued to touch Sebastian.

 

"Sexy.." Sebastian groaned.

 

Kurt carefully traced down to the top of Sebastian's pants. "I..Can I see..?"

 

Sebastian nodded, biting his lip. With shaking hands, Kurt fumbled with the taller's buttons. Sebastian sat up a bit, letting Kurt unzip it. Kurt pulled the fabric down, keeping his eyes on Sebastian's. Sebastian helped Kurt pull them down, exhaling softly. When Kurt removed sebastian's briefs, his mouth slowly began to drop as his eyes trained on the perfect sight before him. Kurt looked at him as if he had never seen him before. Sebastian was about seven inches long and four inches in girth. "O-Ohh.."

 

"You like that?.." Sebastian smiled.

 

Kurt whined as he looked up. "So big.."

 

"You're moving pretty fast for a virgin." Sebastian smirked.

 

"I-I just wanted to see.." Kurt said quietly.

 

Sebastian leaned down, his lips an inch from Kurt's. "Do you want it?.."

 

"I-I'm nervous.."

 

"I'll make it good for you..Make you want it..Need it.."

 

A small whimper escaped Kurt's lip as he looked down then back up. "O-Okay.."

 

Sebastian took Kurt's hand, bringing it down to his member. Kurt gasped as he felt the heavy feel of sebastian's manhood. Sebastian groaned as he closed his eyes. "Oh yeah.."

 

The younger started to pump him slowly. "Like this?"

 

"Mmm..A little tighter babe.."

 

Kurt did as he was told and moaned softly as he felt the light throbbing.

 

"So good babe.."Sebastian smiled.

 

"Tell me what you want..to do to me..?" Kurt asked.

 

"I wanna tie you up..Use toys on you..Get you ready for me."

 

Kurt pumped Sebastian faster. "D-Does it hurt..? The toys..?"

 

Sebastian moaned. "No..No, it feels good.."

 

Kurt nodded as he kept pumping the taller. Sebastian leaned down, kissing Kurt softly.

 

"Sebastian.." Kurt whispered against his lips.

 

"Do you want me?"

 

"Yes.. I-I want you.."

 

Sebastian smiled. "From now on, you call me master..Is that understood?.."

 

Kurt gasped loudly. "Y-Yes master.."

 

Sebastian chuckled darkly. "Mmm..Say it again."

 

"Master.." Kurt moaned quietly. Sebastian groaned, leaning down to kiss Kurt.

 

"Please Master.. Touch me.."

 

Sebastian smiled, reaching down to take off Kurt's pants. Kurt lifted his hips, making it easier. Sebastian pulled Kurt's jeans off along with his underwear and slid down his body. "Mmm..This will do nicely.." Sebastian purred, nuzzling against his member.

 

Kurt's body shook lightly. "Oh! M-Master.."

 

Sebastian placed gentle kisses up the gentle curve of Kurt's member, moaning softly.

 

"Oh god.. Sebastian.." Kurt breathed out shakily.

 

"What was that?.." Sebastian said darkly.

 

"Master!" Kurt corrected himself.

 

"That's right.." Sebastian smiled, kissing the head of Kurt's member.

 

"M-Master.. That..That feels good.."

 

Sebastian poked his tongue out, lapping at the sensitive flesh lightly before taking the head in his mouth and sucking softly.

 

Kurt threw his head back as if this really was his first time. "Oh! Master! Ohmygod!"

 

Sebastian smiled at how well Kurt was playing his part and took him deeper. Kurt's back arched off the bed as he let out a strangled moan. Sebastian pulled off, smiling up at Kurt before standing.

 

"M-Master.." Kurt whined.

 

"Yes?.." Sebastian said, walking over to the bag. Kurt laid on the bed, panting as he looked up with hooded eyes. Sebastian pulled out the tape and beads. "Get on your knees.."

 

Kurt quickly did what he was told and looked up with pleading eyes. Sebastian got behind Kurt, taping his wrists behind his back, making Kurt gasp harshly. "You like that?.." Sebastian asked, forcing Kurt down so he was laying on his chest and began taping his ankles together.

 

"Y-Yes master.."

 

Sebastian grabbed Kurt's hair and pulled him up until he was on his knees.

 

"Ah!" Kurt cried out.

 

"Shh.." The taller soothed, cupping Kurt's cheek. Kurt moaned softly, looking up at Sebastian. Sebastian kissed Kurt softly. "What do you want?.."

 

"The t-toys.."

 

"What about them?.."

 

"I-I want them inside me.."

 

Sebastian smiled, walking to grab the lube. Kurt's breathing increased as he watched the taller slick up his fingers. Sebastian got Kurt to bend over, his chest on the mattress and his ass sticking up.

 

"Master..?" Kurt said quietly.

 

"Yes?.." Sebastian asked, nipping at Kurt's ass cheek.

 

Kurt gasped. "N-Nevermind.."

 

"What is it?.." Sebastian asked softly.

 

"I'm just..nervous.." Kurt said in barely a whisper.

 

"It's okay beautiful.."

 

Kurt took a deep breath as he watched Sebastian. Sebastian spread Kurt slowly, leaning down and tracing his tongue around the tight hole. Kurt's mouth fell open. "Oh shit! Master.."

 

Sebastian hummed, sliding his tongue inside, The shorter boy whimpered as he tried to keep still. Sebastian moaned softly, fucking Kurt slowly with his tongue.  
"Oh master.. So good.."

 

He pulled out before slipping two fingers inside.

 

"Oh Se.. Master.. Master.."

 

"So tight.."

 

Kurt's body shook as Sebastian rubbed over his prostate.

 

"What do you want first?.."

 

"W-What are my options, master?"

 

"I have a vibrator...A plug..And some vibrating beads.." Sebastian said, rubbing over Kurt's prostate again.

 

Kurt panted harshly. "Beads?"

 

"Of course..Mm..Such a little slut for me.." Sebastian smiled, pulling his fingers out and reaching for the toy.

 

Kurt moaned at the name. "I-I think..I think I like that.."

 

"I bet you do..." Sebastian moaned, placing the tip of the beads at Kurt's hole. Kurt bit his lip as he looked back and gave his fiancé an innocent look. Sebastian's cock twitched at the baby blue eyes. "If you keep that up I'll have to fuck you right now.." he growled.

 

"I want you, Master.."

 

"Face down." Sebastian commanded. Kurt quickly did as he was told. Sebastian slowly pushed the toy in, drinking in Kurt's moans. Kurt panted and clawed at the sheets as he felt the delicious stretch. "You like that?.." Sebastian whispered.

 

"Y-Yes master.."

 

Sebastian grabbed the small remote attached to the beads and turned it on. As soon as Kurt felt the vibrations, he jumped lightly. "Fuck..!"

 

Sebastian slowly started to pull the toy out, watching as they slipped out of Kurt.

 

"Baby! Oh fuck!" Kurt moaned loudly, starting to forget about his character. Sebastian growled, grabbing the riding crop and smacking it harshly on Kurt's ass.

 

"Ah!" Kurt cried out.

 

"What did you just call me?.." Sebastian said darkly.

 

"Master..I meant Master.."

 

"That's right, slut." He hissed, smacking the crop against the skin again, only lighter. Kurt moaned loudly as his back arched. Sebastian set the crop back down. "Now listen.." He said before starting to move the toy. Kurt whimpered, turning his head to look at Sebastian. Sebastian moaned softly, smacking over the red spot on Kurt's ass.  
"Master!" Kurt moaned loudly.

 

"You want me in that tight, virgin ass?" Sebastian asked, green eyes flashing.

 

Kurt whimpered at Sebastian's words. "Y-Yes.."

 

Sebastian smiled, biting his lip as he pulled the toy out of Kurt and replaced it with the plug.

 

Kurt groaned. "Master.."

 

"Patience.." Sebastian smiled, lifting Kurt so he was on his knees again. "Have you ever sucked a cock before?"

 

Kurt shook his head, licking his lips at the thought.

 

"You're gonna today..C'mere.." He said, standing in front of Kurt as the shorter shuffled closer on his knees. He misplaced his bound hands and fell onto his side before struggling to get back on his knees. Sebastian quickly helped Kurt up. "Are you okay, baby?.." he asked quietly, genuine concern in his eyes. Kurt groaned. "I'm fine."

 

"Do you want me to undo your wrists?.." Sebastian asked.

 

Kurt looked up and batted his eyes. "No master.."

 

The smile returned to Sebastian's face and he stood back up, gripping the base of his throbbing member. Kurt licked his lips as he leaned in closer. Sebastian stepped closer, letting the leaking head run over Kurt's lips. Kurt moaned at the bitter sweet taste.   
"Open." Sebastian commanded. Kurt did as he was told, opening his mouth wide. Sebastian slowly pushed in. "Suck me slut."

 

Kurt hallowed his cheeks as he eagerly sucked the taller. Sebastian moaned, placing a hand on the back of Kurt's head. The shorter hummed as he sucked harder.  
"Good for your first time.." Sebastian panted. Kurt took Sebastian all the way, gagging lightly as he reached the hilt. Sebastian tightened his hands in Kurt's hair, grunting as he held him there. Kurt sputtered, gripping the sheets. Sebastian released the choking boy, looking down at him with lust-filled eyes. Kurt caught his breath before looking up and begging for more. Sebastian gave Kurt that cocky grin, slipping back into his mouth. Kurt pulled off. "Please master.. Use the crop.." he rasped before sucking the thick cock back into his mouth.

 

"Ohhh..You like that?.." Sebastian smiled, picking it up and running the smooth leather tip over Kurt's back. Kurt shivered as he bobbed his head up and down the long shaft. Sebastian Traced the crop down to Kurt's ass, giving it a small, sharp tap. Kurt gasped, making himself suck Sebastian harder. Sebastian moaned loudly, bringing the crop down again. Kurt let out a loud groan, sending vibrations through the taller. Sebastian groaned pulling out of Kurt's mouth.

 

"Master.." Kurt rasped.

 

"Turn around..Face down.." Sebastian growled. He could barely take this, he needed Kurt now. Kurt turned, quickly obeying. Sebastian grabbed the plug, slowly pulling it out. Kurt whined at the loss but kept still.  
"Are you ready for me, slut?.." Sebastian smiled as he slicked himself up.

 

"Yes..Y-Yes master.."

 

Sebastian placed the tip of his member at Kurt's hole before slowly pushing in. Kurt bit into the sheets as a low moan escaped him.

 

"Talk to me.." Sebastian whispered as he pushed deeper.

 

"Master.. You're so.. Big!"

 

"Oh I know baby..You like taking my big cock?.." Sebastian whispered.

 

"Yes.. Oh yes.." Kurt moaned.

 

"Say it.." Sebastian growled forcefully, thrusting in the rest of the way, filling the bound boy completely.

 

"I love your huge cock!"

 

Sebastian groaned before starting to thrust quickly, eliciting screams from Kurt.

 

"Fuck! Oh master! Fuck me please!"

 

Sebastian complied, thrusting harder and digging his fingers into Kurt's hips. Kurt screamed into the matters as Sebastian hit his prostate. "So fucking tight.." Sebastian growled.

 

"M-Master! Oh, I'm so..so close!"

 

"So am I..Oh god.." Sebastian growled. Kurt buried his face in the sheets as he edged closer. Sebastian reached down, pulling Kurt's hair before he came hard and long inside of his lover. Kurt cried out sebastians name as he came Sebastian gasped as they came down before unbinding his boyfriend. Kurt sagged against the mattress, his breathing harsh as he curled himself around Sebastian. Sebastian sighed happily, pulling Kurt close.  
"You're so sexy, Sebastian.."

 

"That was so hot.." The taller smiled.

 

"I'm so glad you bought the crop.." Kurt whispered.

 

"Me too.." Sebastian smiled.

 

"I love you.."

 

"I love you so much.."

 

Kurt hummed softly, kissing Sebastian's chest. Sebastian ran a hand through Kurt's hair, pulling the blankets over them.

 

"Goodnight baby."

 

"Goodnight.." Sebastian whispered.

 

Kurt chewed on his lip as a few questions flooded his mind. "Bas..?"

 

"Hmm?.." Sebastian hummed.

 

"C-Can I asked you something..about before?"

 

Sebastian opened his eyes and looked over at Kurt. "Of course baby.."

 

"Is that how it was? With other guys?" Kurt asked carefully.

 

"What do you mean?.." Sebastian asked.

 

"I don't know.. I mean, how did you meet the guys? Did you just seduce him and like..dominate them..?"

 

"Well..Not exactly.."

 

"How did it work..?" Kurt asked, starting to wonder if he really wanted to know.

 

"Umm.." Sebastian sighed. "Well..Usually it was at the bar..Well not usually..But..I would just start talking to them and it would progress from there.." Sebastian said, looking up at the ceiling.

 

"Did you have a type?"

 

"Well..I guess..Not really, actually.." Sebastian said, chewing on his lip.

 

Kurt just nodded, worried he was pushing his fiancé to talk.

 

"Why do you ask?.." Sebastian asked.

 

Kurt shrugged. "Just curious, I guess."

 

"Well..I'll answer any questions you have babe.."

 

"Were you always in control?"

 

"Not always..I'd top, but every once in a while I got a power bottom.." Sebastian said, looking down at Kurt. Kurt nodded as he took all the information in. Sebastian chewed on his lip, wondering how much he would tell Kurt.

 

"Did you ever stay..?" Kurt asked.

 

Sebastian was quiet for a moment. "No.." He said softly.

 

"Was it like a routine? Or was it random?"

 

"What do you mean?.." Sebastian asked.

 

"Like did it matter on the person what you did or was it usually the same?"

 

"Well..I guess I can kind of just read people..What they like..Who they're into.." Sebastian said quietly.

 

"So it was whatever that person was into?" Kurt asked evenly.

 

"Pretty much.." Sebastian said, resting his head in his hand and leaning on his elbow.

 

"What started it?"

 

Sebastian looked down at Kurt and bit his lip. "Tenth grade..Older guys were interested in me..It felt good to be wanted..But I couldn't put any emotion into it..Not after what happened.." Sebastian whispered.

 

Kurt nodded, reaching out and cupping his fiancé's cheek. "I understand."

 

Sebastian smiled, leaning against Kurt's hand.

 

"Why did you come back..? When I called you.." Kurt asked quietly.

 

"Because I actually felt something that night.." Sebastian whispered.

 

"Thank you.." Kurt said just as quietly.

 

"For what?.." Sebastian asked

 

"Answering my call.. Coming back.." Kurt sighed deeply. "I wasn't being fair to you.. But you stuck with me and gave me a chance.

 

"I'm glad I did..""

 

"Me too.."

 

"I count you, you know...As my first..Not..Him." Sebastian said quietly.

 

Kurt looked up at his fiance. "Really..?"

 

"Really.." Sebastian said softly

 

"I love you so much," Kurt said sweetly.

 

"I love you too, Kurt.." Sebastian smiled. Kurt snuggled up close to Sebastian as he sighed happily. Sebastian was quiet for a while before Kurt felt something wet on his neck and realized Sebastian was crying. Kurt looked up quickly. "Baby, what's wrong?"

 

"It's nothing.." Sebastian said, wiping his tears. He hadn't even realized he was crying. Kurt sat up and ran his hands through Sebastian's hair. "Talk to me, Bas.."

 

Sebastian broke at the comforting gesture. "I-I'm no better than him.."

 

"What? Why do you say that?" Kurt asked softly.

 

"I..Back then..I..I took someone's virginity..And acted like it was nothing.." Sebastian whispered.

 

"Sebastian.. You're not him. You've made mistakes. But you would never do some of the things he did to you."

 

"But..I..What he must think of me..I know how that feels..I don't know how I could do that to someone.." Sebastian got out.

 

"Baby, you said you picked up guys at bars. He must've known on some level what he was doing."

 

"That was different.." Sebastian said quietly.

 

"I don't understand.."

 

"I did what he did..I..I made him think I wanted to be with him..It wasn't just a one-night stand..."

 

"What happened..?" Kurt asked softly.

 

Sebastian took a calming breath. "I met him at a coffee shop..He just looked so..Defenseless..I made a note of what he ordered and waited until he was almost done before buying another one and going to sit by him.."

 

"And you kept seeing him?"

 

Sebastian nodded. "Of course..I was only interested in one thing..But him holding off only made me enjoy the challenge more.."

 

"How did you do it?" Kurt asked.

 

"I told him..I told him I wanted to be with him.."

 

"And he believed you? Without knowing you?"

 

"This..This was strung out over a few weeks.." Sebastian whispered.

 

"What happened after you got with him?"

 

"I forgot about him.."

 

*Flashback*  
Chandler got up from his couch after Sebastian told him he was leaving. Tears streamed down his cheeks. "B-But Bas.."

 

"What?" Sebastian asked indifferently, straightening his tie.

 

"Why? What..What did I do wrong..?" Chandler asked quietly.

 

"You didn't do anything wrong..You did everything right..Amazing.." Sebastian winked.

 

"Then why are you leaving me..?"

 

"Chandler.." Sebastian sighed, grabbing the blond's hands. "You didn't really think this was going to last, did you?.."

 

Chandler swallowed audibly. "I-I gave.. I gave you everything.."

 

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Your virginity.. So what? You were gonna lose it some day? Why not to someone as good as me?" He said, giving a cocky grin.

 

"Y-You said you wanted to be with me.." Chandler gasped, clinging to Sebastian's hands.

 

"I know what I said.." Sebastian sighed, rolling his eyes again. "That doesn't mean I meant it."

 

"Please... Bas, I'll change.. I-I'll do whatever.."

 

"You don't need to change..Dear god if I knew it would be harder to get rid of you then to fuck you I would've never done this.." Sebastian groaned.

 

Chandler's mouth dropped as he stepped back at the blow. He looked down as the tears came freely. How could he have believed this was real? "I-I'll never be good enough.." Chandler whispered, mostly to himself.

 

"Hey..Don't be like that..You'll find the right person some day..It just won't be me.." Sebastian said, cupping Chandler's cheek.

 

Chandler jerked away from the touch. "You're lying! You just want me to let go.." he said quietly before the sudden flare of anger filled him. "Just get out!" the shorter boy yelled, pushing Sebastian back. "You're nothing but an asshole!"

 

Sebastian stumbled back a bit, catching himself. "Whoa babe..Calm down." he tried to soothe.

 

Chandler gasped. He couldn't believe he had just said that. He reached out to the taller. "I-I'm so sorry.. Ohmygod.. Please, Bas.. Don't leave. I can love you. I'll show you what it's like... Please.."

 

Sebastian backed away. "Love?..What the hell?..Chandler, you don't seem to be getting it.."

 

"I could show you.. Just try Bas.." Chandler begged.

 

Sebastian shook his head, grabbing his coat. "Don't call me, text me, or come see me..Just..Get over me, okay?.."

 

Chandler covered his eyes and shook his head. "Please don't.. Don't leave me.."

 

"Bye Chandler.." Sebastian said, apathetic to the younger boy's tears as he walked out the door.

 

Chandler sank to the floor, unable to control his shaking sobs.

*End Flashback*

Sebastian was unable to look at Kurt as the tears ran down his cheeks. "I can't believe I did that.."

 

Kurt pulled his fiancé close. "Shh, I'm sure he's okay now.."

 

Sebastian took a shuddering breath. "I'm still not okay.."

 

"What do you mean..?"

 

"Just knowing how that feels..I'm still not over what happened to me..And now I see how important that was to him.."

 

"Did it help when he apologized? I know it doesn't fix it, but maybe it would make you feel better."

 

"It did.."

 

"Do you think it would help if you talked to him?" Kurt asked.

 

Sebastian looked up at Kurt. "Maybe.."

 

"You should try baby."

 

Sebastian nodded, cuddling up to Kurt. That weekend Sebastian decided he wanted to go find chandler and he knew exactly where to look. They walked into the Lima Bean and Sebastian spotted him sitting at a table next to a window and typing on his laptop. Overly large glasses perched on his nose and of course that beanie. He took a deep breath, looking over at Kurt. Kurt smiled and gave an encouraging nod. Sebastian got a coffee, one for Chandler and one for himself before walking over to sit across from the blond. Chandler's eyebrows shot up as he saw who sat down. "S-Sebastian.. What.. What are you doing here?"

 

"Hey Chandler..I actually..Really want to talk to you.." He said, handing Chandler the coffee as he closed the laptop.

 

Chandler bit his lip and Sebastian could practically see the memories playing in the shorter's eyes. "What about..?"

 

"I wanted..To apologize..For what I did to you.." Sebastian said quietly.

 

"Why?" Chandler asked quickly, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

 

"Because..I..I feel..Like a horrible person for doing that to you, Chandler.." Sebastian whispered.

 

"But why now? After all this time..?" Chandler asked quietly.

 

"Because it took me that long to realize how wrong I was..How I made you feel.." Sebastian said.

 

"What made you realize?"

 

"A few years ago..The same happened to me.."

 

"Before you did it to me?" Chandler asked. "You know.. I haven't been with anyone since? I can't even try.. That hurt, Sebastian..."

 

Sebastian looked down, "I know..I'm so-Sorry.."

 

Chandler sighed deeply. "Well thank you for coming to apologize. I can only hope you've stopped your games."

 

"I have..I swear..I-..I'm actually engaged.." Sebastian said softly.

 

That took Chandler by surprised. "Really? To who?"

 

"Kurt Hummel." Sebastian smiled.

 

Chandler's eyes went wide. "Ohmygod.."

 

"What is it?.." Sebastian asked.

 

Chandler shook his head. "I-I just.. I didn't know that was you.. That broke them up.."

 

"Oh..Well..I didn't break them up..Well..I did, technically.." Sebastian said. Chandler nodded, looking anywhere but at Sebastian. "Why do you ask?.." Sebastian said softly.

 

"O-Oh it's..it's nothing.." Chandler said, trying to hide his blush.

 

Sebastian smiled as the younger boy's cheeks pinked and bit his lip, fighting back his old ways. "Tell me.." He smiled.

 

"I-It's silly.."

 

"Come on.." Sebastian grinned, sipping his coffee.

 

"I-It's just Blaine.. He's so...ohmygod..And I've sort of have had a crush on him for like ever.."

 

"Well from what I hear, he's single.." Sebastian smiled.

 

"Oh..He'd never go for me.." Chandler said quietly.

 

"You don't know that..You're adorable.."

 

"I-I don't know.."

 

Sebastian smiled at Chandler's shyness. "You'll never know until you try.."

 

"I know.. But what if he said no?" Chandler asked.

 

"Then you move on to the next guy..You've got a lot more than you give yourself credit for Chandler.." Sebastian said softly.

 

"Like what?"

 

"You're adorable. Especially when you get excited and can't stop talking. You're talented and amazing..I can't believe I didn't see it before." Sebastian said sincerely.

 

Chandler looked up in disbelief. "Y-You really think so? He's just so beautiful.. Perfect even.. What if I start babbling and he thinks I'm annoying..?"

 

"Then he's crazy and doesn't deserve you.." Sebastian smiled.

 

Chandler's blush grew as he smiled. "Thank you.."

 

"You're welcome, Chan...I know there's nothing I can do to make what I did better.." Sebastian sighed quietly.

 

"But it's nice that you came to apologize," Chandler said softly.

 

"I understand if you don't forgive me.." The taller said.

 

Chandler shrugged. "I don't know.. I mean I just try not to think about wanting to be with anyone.."

 

"Why is that?.." Sebastian said quietly.

 

"I don't want to get hurt.."

 

"Not everyone is like me Chandler..Or..How I was.."

 

"Well no one has shown interest anyways." Chandler said, trying to sound like it didn't bother him.

 

"Chandler.." Sebastian said quietly. "Don't let me be the reason you won't be with someone.

 

Chandler took a deep breath and sighed. "I'll get over it.."

 

Sebastian sighed as well, looking down. "Well..Thank you for listening.."

 

Chandler nodded. "I hope you two are happy.."

 

Sebastian gave a small smile before it faded. "Why are you being so nice to me?.."

 

"I'm a nice person. It's not like I ever had a chance with you. I got myself into it."

 

"But don't you want to scream?..Cuss at me? Hit me?.." Sebastian asked. He wouldn't be half as calm as Chandler is right now.

 

"I wouldn't hit anyone. And what's the point in yelling? It won't solve anything." Chandler said seriously.

 

"It might make you feel better.."

 

"It's not really my thing. I'd rather let it out in other ways."

 

"How?" Sebastian asked softly, resting his chin in his hand.

 

"Acting, performing..Singing," Chandler explained.

 

Sebastian smiled. "I admire you for that.."

 

"Thanks," The bashful boy said.

 

Sebastian nodded. "I'd better get back to Kurt..I hope maybe you'll be able to forgive me some day.."

 

"Sebastian.. You have to blame someone before you can forgive them." Chandler said quietly. "Congratulations on being engaged."

 

Sebastian smiled, "Thank you.." he said softly before walking over to Kurt.

 

"How'd it go?" Kurt asked.

 

"Well.." Sebastian smiled.

 

"Good," Kurt smiled, standing to kiss his fiancé. Sebastian kissed Kurt softly before waving to chandler and walking out of the coffee shop. "He looks really familiar.." Kurt said as they left.

 

"He goes to your school.." Sebastian said softly.

 

Kurt nodded. "Oh okay."

 

"He has a huge crush on Blaine," Sebastian added.

 

"Really?" Kurt asked.

 

Sebastian nodded, smiling lightly.

 

"That's cute.."

 

"How are things going with Blaine?.." Sebastian asked, grabbing Kurt's hand.

 

"Well he sent me a text earlier. Brad didn't move. He sent Blaine an email saying they need to talk.."

 

"Really?..Do you think they'll get back together?.."

 

"I don't know.." Kurt sighed.

 

Sebastian nodded, lifting Kurt's hand and kissing it softly. "You okay?.."

 

"Just worried about Blaine.."

 

"You wanna call him?.."

 

Kurt nodded and pulled out his phone.

 

Blaine was sitting at home watching some old movies when his phone rang. "Hello?.."

 

"Hey Blaine," Kurt said, smiling.

 

"Hey Kurt," Blaine said happily.

 

"How are you?"

 

"Alright.." He sighed, laying back.

 

"Do you want to come over tonight?" Kurt asked.

 

"Brad's coming back tonight..I'm going over there to talk to him."

 

"Oh okay. Good luck.."

 

"I'm scared.." Blaine admitted.

 

"I know. But it'll be okay. And if you need to talk or anything, I'll be home.."

 

"Okay..If it goes badly..Can I come stay with you?.." Blaine asked.

 

"Of course," Kurt said softly.

 

"Thanks Kurt.." Blaine said, sighing softly.

 

"Anytime. Let me know what happens."

 

Blaine nodded, said goodbye and hung up.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Blaine happiness! For those who are here for just Kurt and Bas, hang in there. Big Big surprise for yall!

Blaine was sitting at home alone when his doorbell rang. He sighed deeply, standing and opening the door. "B-Brad.." He gasped.

 

"Hey.." Brad said quietly.

 

"You're back.."

 

Brad nodded. "Just got here.. Haven't even gone home yet.."

 

"So you came to me first?.."

 

"I know we agreed to meet up tonight. But I can't wait.." Brad said, his accent thicker since he had gone home. "We need to figure this out."

 

Blaine looked up at the southern man. "I..I missed you.."

 

"I missed you too, Blaine.."

 

Blaine invited Brad inside and let him sit on the couch, "Can I..Get you anything?.."

 

"I'm okay.." Brad said politely. "Thank ya.."

 

Blaine nodded, sitting next to brad.

 

"How have you been..?"

 

"Trying to keep myself busy..How was being home?.."

 

Brad gave a small sigh. "I needed it. Helped me get away. But didn't solve anythin'. Sorry 'bout Irving."

 

"Oh, it's fine.." Blaine sighed.

 

"I don't really know what we're doing.."

 

"What do you mean?.." Blaine asked.

 

"Us.. I'm so confused.." Brad whispered.

 

"Well...Why'd you come?.." Blaine asked quietly.

 

"Because we need to work it out. I can just go if you want..."

 

"No..No..I did some research..We can be together..I'm at the age of consent.." Blaine said hopefully.

 

"But are you sure you can handle a relationship like this? Im not talking about marriage or moving in or anything. But I'm ready for something serious."

 

"Of course I am.." Blaine whispered.

 

"I know I wasn't at your age. You're not me. But it does worry me," Brad admitted. "You could graduate and realize there's bigger and better things for you. And I might not be one of them."

 

"Brad..I love you.." Blaine said, his eyebrows kneading together.

 

"I know.. And I love you.. I guess.. I guess I just have to make sure you're ready.."

 

"Why wouldn't I be?.." Blaine whispered. "I-I know I'm young..And..You're only my second boyfriend..But...I love you.."

 

"I don't know, darlin'. That's why I'm sittin' 'ere asking you." Brad explained, looking into Blaine's gorgeous eyes. "It's killing me to not pull ya close and kiss ya right now."

 

Blaine sighed softly, looking down. He missed that accent so much, but not as much as he missed the person it belonged to.   
"I'll be ready..I'll be ready for you..."

 

"So you wanna wait..?" Brad asked, confused. Just a minute ago he was sure they were getting back together.

 

"No, I-I mean..I'll always be ready for you.."

 

Brad shook his head before resting it in his hands. "You're confusin' me, Blaine.."

 

"I'm sorry..Listen..I love you..And..I'll do whatever you want so we can make this work.."

 

"You have no want to be with someone else? To explore other options? You're ready for this?" Brad asked, still not looking up.

 

"Yes..I'm so happy with you..I only want you.." Blaine said, placing his hands on Brad's cheeks and lifting his face.

 

A single tear slid down Brad's cheek. "I missed you so much.."

 

Blaine let out a deep breath before he leaned in to kiss Brad deeply. Brad let out a deep breath, pulling Blaine closer and tangling his fingers in the dark curls he had missed. Blaine wrapped his around Brad's strong neck.

 

"I..love..you.." Brad whispered against Blaine's lips.

 

"Brad...I..love you..too.." Blaine got out between kisses. Brad pulled Blaine into his lap, wanting to be as close as possible. Blaine straddled Brad, moaning softly as they kissed. Brad pulled back, resting their foreheads together and breathing heavily. He had missed this..missed everything wig Blaine. Blaine ran his hands up and down Brad's neck as a tear rolled down his cheek. "I-I can't believe this is real..I dreamt if it so many times..And now you're here.."

 

"I'm not leavin'.. Not until you make me.." Brad whispered.

 

Blaine smiled, sniffing lightly. "I'd never do that.."

 

"Good. Because I love you.."

 

"I love you too.." Blaine whispered, placing a sweet kiss on Brad's lips. Brad hummed, giving him another. Blaine smiled wide looking up "So..Will you be mine again?.."

 

"I will," Brad said, grinning.

 

"Good.."

 

"I really need to go shower.." Brad sighed. "Maybe I can take you out after..?"

 

"I'd love that.." Blaine smiled.

 

"Me too," Brad said. "You're parents aren't home, are they..?"

 

"I don't care if they are.." Blaine said softly. "I don't want to hide you.."

 

Brad bit his lip, unsure about Blaine's father.

 

"Do you..Not want to meet them?..." Blaine asked quietly.

 

"Oh umm.. I mean, if you want me too. I'm just worried about your dad.."

 

Blaine nodded. "Well..I can try and talk to him first."

 

"That sounds good," Brad said softly.

 

Blaine nodded, leaning in to Kiss Brad softly. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too," Brad smiled. They said bye and Brad went home to shower and get ready. Blaine decided to clean the house to get his parents in a good mood when he heard them pull in and the car door slam. They walked in, setting their things down and barely paying Blaine any attention. His mother walked straight to the kitchen, muttering a hello before checking on dinner. Blaine walked into the kitchen. "Um..Mom?..Dad?...I have a question.."

 

"What is it?" his father asked.

 

"What would you guys say if I said I was dating someone?..." Blaine said quietly.

 

"Depends on who she is," Mr. Anderson replied.

 

"He.." Blaine said timidly, looking down. His father sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Dad...You already know.." Blaine said.

 

"Honey, is this just a phase?" His mother asked.

 

"No, it's not..Seriously..I'm sorry..But I'm gay..And I always will be.." Blaine said, not looking up at them.

 

"Well.. Who is he?"

 

"Well..He's a bit..Older.." Blaine said quietly.

 

Mrs. Anderson's eyes went wide. "How old?"

 

"He's twenty one.."

 

"No." Mr. Anderson said simply.

 

"Dad..He's not that much older. I'm seventeen.." Blaine said, looking up at his father.

 

"You're underage."

 

"I'm at the age of consent." Blaine shot back.

 

"What is a twenty one year old doing with a seventeen year old boy?" his father scolded

 

"I'm not a child.." Blaine said quietly. His father was making it sound like Brad was some pervert..

 

"I don't know sweetie.."

 

"Just..Meet him..He's amazing..A-And so sweet.." Blaine said, looking over at his mother.

 

"I'll give him a chance." She said softly.

 

"Absolutely not!" Mr. Anderson spat.

 

"Dad..Please.." Blaine said desperately.

 

"Robert. Give him one chance. We'll have him for dinner."

 

Mr.Anderson sighed, looking at his son. "Fine.."

 

Blaine squealed. "Thank you!"

 

"But if I don't like him..I don't want him around you, Blaine.."

 

"Okay dad."

 

"So..Is he coming tonight?.." Blaine's mother asked.

 

"I can ask him to."

 

She nodded. "Well, I'll get started on dinner..What does he like?"

 

"Anything. Especially spicy or southern food." Blaine smiled.

 

"So he's from the south?" His father asked.

 

"Louisiana," Blaine answered.

 

Robert nodded, giving a silent sigh.   
"Well go get ready."

 

Blaine grinned, running upstairs and calling his boyfriend.

 

"Hey, sugar." Brad answered, smiling.

 

Blaine blushed at the accent he missed so much. "Hey. Um.. My parents want you to come for dinner.."

 

"Really?..Oh god.." Brad said nervously. "D-Did you tell them..The age thing?"

 

"Dad isn't too happy. But he said he'll give you a chance." Blaine said happily. "Mom's getting dinner ready."

 

"Well, I'll get ready and head on over there.." Brad smiled.

 

"Thank you!" Blaine said happily before hanging up and getting ready. About half an hour later, the doorbell rang and Blaine ran downstairs. He opened the door and grinned. "Hey!"

 

Brad smiled at his boyfriend. "Hey darlin'."

 

Blaine blushed. "Come in.."

 

Brad walked in, looking a bit nervous. They sat in the living room and Mrs. Anderson came out. "Dinner's almost done. Oh! You must be Blaine's friend. Nice to meet you."

 

"I'm Brad.." The taller man smiled. "It's nice to meet ya Mrs. Anderson..You have a lovely home.."

 

"Thank you," She said sweetly. Blaine smiled, looking between brad and his mother.

 

"What's for dinner, mom?"

 

"Well I made some spicy fried chicken. Blaine told me you like that." She said. "Go introduce Brad to your father."

 

Brad swallowed, suddenly regretting not shaving. It made him look older and that was already an issue with Blaine's father. Blaine nodded, taking Brad's hand and leading him to his father's study. "Dad..? This is Brad.."

 

Mr. Anderson looked up.

 

"Hi Mr. Anderson. Glad to meet ya.." Brad said, giving the older man a smile.

 

The older man eyed Brad. "You too. Blaine, I'm almost done. We'll talk at dinner."

 

"Yes sir.." Blaine nodded. Brad smiled at Robert before following Blaine out. They sat and talked on the couch as they waited. A few minutes later, Blaine's mom came out and asked them to take their seats at the table.

 

"This looks delicious." Brad smiled as they sat down.

 

"I hope it is. I've never made it before.." Mrs. Anderson replied as she made her husband's plate.

 

"I bet it's perfect." Brad grinned as Mr. Anderson came in.

 

"Smells good," The older man said as he sat.

 

Blaine thanked his mother before they started to eat. Brad bit into his chicken. He immediately noticed it wasn't spicy at all, according to his taste. But when he looked down, the meat was still a little too pink for what he would consider normal. Brad tried to keep a straight face and smiled. "It's delicious ma'am.."

 

Blaine and his father began to eat and Blaine pulled a face. "Oh.."

 

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Anderson asked, taking a bite of her green beans.

 

"Honey..This isn't..Cooked." Mr. Anderson said.

 

"What? Of course it is," She said before using her knife and fork to separate the chicken. "Oh dear.. I am so sorry.. I've never done that.."

 

Brad pulled a face as he swallowed what was in his mouth, not saying anything.

 

"It's okay mom..Maybe..We could just order a pizza?.." Blaine asked.

 

"I'd love to cook. If ya'll don't mind, I mean.." Brad said.

 

"That'd be great!" Blaine smiled. "Right mom?"

 

"Oh. Umm, sure.." She said awkwardly. "If you want to."

 

"As long as you're okay with it Mrs. Anderson..I-I could fry up some fish and make some potatoes." Brad said softly. She saw the look on her husband's face. They hardly ever fried anything. But she did want to try for her son.   
"That sounds lovely."

 

"We can run to the store real quick. Is that okay mom?"

 

"That's fine sweetie.." She smiled. He adults got up and went about their business as Blaine and Brad went to the store. "You think fish is okay?" the older asked.

 

"Yeah, I think it'll be great." Blaine said, grabbing his hand.

 

"And I'd really love to make mixed berry cobbler for you," Brad grinned.

 

"That'd be delicious baby..." Blaine said, standing on his toes and kissing Brads cheek. They got what Brad needed after arguing over who should pay and went to pick up the fish. After that, they drove back and Blaine went with brad into the kitchen. "Want some help?"

 

"I'd love some," Brad smiled, pulling Blaine in front of him and showing him what to do. Brad showed Blaine how to bread the fish and fry it, smiling wide. "I've never fried anything.." Blaine giggled.

 

"Oh, it's so good, darlin'," Brad said, sighing happily.

 

Blaine smiled, leaning back against Brad's chest as he blushed. Mrs. Anderson walked in, leaning against the wall as she watched her son. "You're a pro," Brad smiled.

 

"Oh god, this is so messy.." Blaine giggled loudly, holding his crumb covered hands up.

 

"It's fun," Brad chuckled before sighing. "I don't think your dad likes me.."

 

"He'll warm up to you.." Blaine said.

 

"You think so..?" Brad asked.

 

"Cute southern guys have a way of getting people to like them.." Blaine smiled.

 

"You're silly," Brad giggled.

 

Mrs. Anderson went to her husband's study. "I like him.."

 

"I don't." Robert said simply.

 

"Why not?"

 

"The last thing Blaine needs is some twenty-one year old redneck.." He mumbled.

 

"Wrong. The last thing our son needs is our disapproval. If we don't come around, he'll just do it behind our backs," Amber said.

 

Robert sighed. "Amber...You can't tell me you actually approve.."

 

"Not really, no. But I can tell you that he is my son. And I won't let him being..gay..effect us. I won't lose him for who he wants to be with." Amber said simply. Robert looked up at his wife and nodded lightly. "And if you went out there and saw how happy our son is.." Amber sighed. "It would change your mind. You may not understand or agree. But.. I've never seen him like this."

 

"What about when he was with that other boy?..Kurt?.."

 

Mrs. Anderson shook her head. "He was happy. But this is different.."

 

Robert nodded, sighing deeply.

 

"Just try. Please..?"

 

"I will.." Her husband said softly.

 

"Thank you," She said, walking over and sitting on the edge of his desk.

 

"He just..He's so much older..What if he hurts him?.."

 

"Then we will be here for him. Wasn't there anyone that hurt you? I hope that's not the case with Brad. But it is part of life."

 

Robert nodded again. "Okay.."

 

"He has amazing manners.. He is sweet. Maybe we can send them out to a movie tonight?" Amber said, letting her heel fall off and sliding her tight clad foot up her husband's leg.

 

Robert smiled. "Sounds good.." he said, looking up at his wife.

 

Back in the kitchen, the boys were finishing dinner and starting on dessert.   
"I think they're gonna love it baby.."

 

"I hope y'all do." Brad said, kissing Blaine's cheek.

 

"I know I will.." Blaine said, turning his head to kiss Brad softly. When they pulled the cobbler out of the oven, Blaine set it on the counter to cool as they gathered at the table.

 

"This looks perfect Brad.." Mrs. Anderson smiled.

 

"Thank you, ma'am. We made a dessert as well."

 

They smiled, starting to eat.

 

"Oh wow.." Blaine grinned.

 

"Is it okay?" Brad asked.

 

"It's delicious.." Mrs. Anderson said.

 

"Thank you. I love to cook.."

 

"It's great Brad.." Mr. Anderson said.

 

"Thank you sir. And thank you for having me over." Brad said softly. He nodded and Blaine was beaming.

 

"And we think you two should go see a movie after dinner.." Blaine's mother said.

 

"Really?" Blaine asked happily.

 

The woman nodded and Brad smiled. "I'd love that Mrs. Anderson.."

 

"So you really like my son?" Mr. Anderson asked.

 

"I do, sir..He's amazing.." Brad said softly. Blaine blushed, looking at his dad nervously.

 

Mr. Anderson nodded, taking a sip of water. "How'd you two meet?.."

 

Brad was quiet for a moment. He didn't want to get Blaine in trouble. "I umm.. At a dance."

 

"Yeah. He was..Chaperoning." Blaine smiled.

 

"Where was it?" Robert asked.

 

"Mckinley..A few months ago." Blaine said quickly.

 

"And Blaine says you're from..Louisiana?"

 

"Baton Rouge." Brad smiled.

 

"Why did you move here?" Amber asked.

 

"Just needed somethin' new..Needed to get away.." Brad said softly. "I do miss bein' home sometimes, but I like it up here too."

 

"Are they.. accepting of your lifestyle?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

 

"My family is..Some folks in the community I was close to..Others didn't take to it as well..But hey. I'm happy now." Brad said, smiling.

 

"Well, I think that's great. Isn't it, Robert?"

 

"Yeah." Mr. Anderson said lowly, a bit uncomfortable with the topic.

 

"What do you do?" Amber asked.

 

"I'm a chef.." Brad said proudly. "I work at Breadstix."

 

"No wonder Blaine loves going. This is really good, Brad." Amber smiled.

 

"Thank ya, ma'am." Brad said grinning.

 

"So brad..You don't mind Blaine being younger?.." Mr. Anderson said, not looking up from his plate.

 

"He'll be eighteen soon. But I guess I don't really think about that. Your son.." Brad paused, looking over at Blaine. "Is absolutely amazing. I love being with him."

 

Blaine smiled, grabbing Brad's hand.

 

"He means so much to me.." Brad said softly.

 

"I see that.." Robert said, looking up at them. Blaine smiled at his father with hopeful eyes. Robert gave his son a small nod. Blaine grinned wide, this was going better than he hoped. They finished dinner and Blaine brought out the mixed berry cobbler.

 

"Looks great!" Blaine's mother smiled.

 

"It's blueberry, strawberry and my personal favorites, raspberry and blackberry." Brad grinned.

 

Everyone loved the desert and afterwards Blaine got up to head to the movies with Brad.   
"Back by midnight.." Robert said. Blaine blushed deeply, nodding. He hated how his father was making him feel like a child.

 

"Of course, sir. Thank you for having me over," Brad said politely.

 

Mr. Anderson nodded. "It was nice meeting you.."

 

They said goodbye and headed off to the movies.

 

The next day at School, Kurt scurried over to Chandler when he saw him, grinning wide.   
"Hey Chandler."

 

"Oh! Hi, Kurt.." Chandler said, pushing his glasses up his nose.

 

"So I think I have the perfect guy for you.." Kurt grinned, looking quite proud of himself.

 

"W-What? Who?"

 

"Blaine!"

 

"Sebastian told you?!" Chandler asked, completely embarrassed.

 

"That doesn't matter. What matters is, Blaine is available, you're available.." Kurt smiled.

 

"I-I don't know.. I c-can't.."

 

"Why not?" Kurt asked, looking down at the blond.

 

"He's so..you know.. And I'm just.. not.." Chandler said, looking up with terrified eyes.

 

"You're adorable!" Kurt countered. Chandler hugged his books to his chest as he blushed. "Look, there his is." Kurt said, pointing down the hall at Blaine, who looked dreamy as ever.

 

"He's so beautiful.." Chandler whispered.

 

"Go talk to him!" Kurt insisted.

 

"I don't know what to say!"

 

"Just go talk to him..Start a conversation, ask him out!"

 

"I-I don't.. I don't know h-how.." Chandler stammered.

 

"Chandler..Try.." Kurt encouraged, smiling.

 

"Okay.." Chandler said. His palms started to get clammy as Kurt pushed him forward. He walked down the hall and up to Blaine. "H-Hey.. I-I don't know if you know me.. But I'm C-Chandler.."

 

"Oh, hi!" Blaine smiled. "I've seen you around.."

 

"H-How are you..?"

 

"I'm great..You?"

 

"Good.. I-I'm good. Well.. Actually, I-I heard you're erm.. single. And well.. I-I was wondering if maybe.. you might want to get..coffee sometime? W-With me..?" Chandler asked, blushing furiously.

 

Blaine looked at chandler with sympathetic eyes. "Chandler..I would love to..But..As of yesterday..I'm not single anymore..I'm so sorry..You're really cute and seem really sweet.."

 

Chandler bit his lip. He felt like the biggest idiot ever. Of course Blaine was with someone. "Oh.. I-I umm.. I-I gotta.. I gotta go.." he stammered before quickly walking away.

 

"Chandler.." Blaine said softly, but the boy kept walking.

 

Kurt ran after Chandler. "What happened?"

 

"He's with someone.."

 

"What?" Kurt asked. "He didn't tell me.. I'm so sorry.."

 

"It's fine.." Chandler whispered.

 

"You'll find someone.."

 

"Thanks.."

 

"I really am sorry.."

 

"It's okay Kurt..Really.." Chandler said, giving a weak smile.

 

Kurt nodded. "Well if you ever want to hang out.. Let us know.."

 

"I will..Thanks, Kurt.."

 

"Anytime Chandler.." Kurt said softly before walking over to Blaine.

 

Blaine looked over at Kurt. "Hey.." he said softly.

 

"Who are you dating..?" Kurt asked.

 

"Well..Nice to see you too.." Blaine sighed, closing his locker.

 

"I'm sorry.. I just.. I didn't know. And I heard Chandler had this huge crush on you so I thought it would be nice.." Kurt said, starting to ramble.

 

"Kurt-Kurt!" Blaine said, stopping him.

 

"What..?"

 

"I think it's sweet that you wanted to get Chandler with me..But..Brad and I got back together.."

 

"Really? How did that happen?" Kurt asked.

 

"He came back home and talked to me about everything..I'm happy with him.," Blaine said.

 

"What about your parents..?"

 

"They like him..He came to dinner last night.." Blaine nodded.

 

"Really?" Kurt asked, his voice full of doubt.

 

"Really. He cooked dinner for us and Mom and Dad loved him." Blaine said softly.

 

"Oh. Well.. That's nice." The taller said, sounding offended.

 

"What's with the tone?.." Blaine asked as they started down the hall.

 

"Nothing." Kurt lied.

 

"I know when you're lying Kurt.."

 

Kurt sighed. "Don't get me wrong. Brad's great. But why do they love him but hate me? At least I'm your age."

 

Blaine looked over at Kurt. "Seriously?..."

 

"What?" Kurt asked. "I'm serious, Blaine. What's so wrong with me? Am I too 'femme' for them? What is it?"

 

"Kurt..It was because you're a guy..They're a bit more accepting of my sexuality now.." Blaine shrugged. Kurt just nodded, staying quiet as they walked. "There's nothing wrong with you Kurt..Why does if matter anyway?..I mean..You have Sebastian.."

 

"If my dad hated you but loved Sebastian, how would you feel?" Kurt asked.

 

"Well..I guess it would kinda suck.."

 

"Exactly. It doesn't feel too great.."

 

"I'm sorry Kurt..But yeah, my parents like brad..That doesn't mean you have to jab at his age.." Blaine said seriously.

 

"I'm just saying it doesn't make sense for them to be all 'go Brad' when he is so much older. I mean, I'm glad you're happy. But it just doesn't make sense to me. Good for you. At least you don't have to hide anymore." Kurt said before turning and going to class.

 

Blaine sighed, watching Kurt walk away. What was going on?

 

Kurt was still in a bad mood when Sebastian picked him up.

 

"Hey baby..Whats wrong?.." Sebastian asked as Kurt got in the car.

 

"Just a blah day." Kurt shrugged.

 

"Talk to me, babe.."

 

"I just.. feel like something's wrong with me." Kurt said quietly, staring out the window.

 

"Why?.." Sebastian asked, placing his hand on Kurt's thigh.

 

"It's stupid."

 

"Tell me baby.."

 

"Blaine and Brad are back together. His parents love Brad. But they've always hated me. And your parents tolerate me. I'm sure they still wish I was a girl. I just.. Why am I not good enough..?" Kurt asked, tears springing to his eyes.

 

"Baby..Shhh..My parents like you babe..And don't worry about Blaine's parents..You don't need their approval..You're perfect.

 

"I'm happy for Blaine.. I really am.. But it just hurts to know they'll let him date a guy who's in his twenties but wouldn't even allow me upstairs to just hang out."

 

"You were his first boyfriend right?" Sebastian asked.

 

"I know.." Kurt sighed.

 

"Just relax baby..It's okay.."

 

"Can we go to my house..?"

 

"Yeah, babe.." Sebastian said, driving that way. When they got their, Kurt lead Sebastian to his room and cuddled up on his bed. Sebastian sighed softly, kissing Kurt's neck.

 

"Do you think your parents like me..?"

 

"I know they do, baby.." Sebastian said.

 

"Okay.."

 

Sebastian kissed his fiancé softly. "I love you.."

 

"I love you so much.." Kurt whispered. Sebastian kissed Kurt again, pulling him closer. Kurt smiled, humming quietly.

 

"You know..I have the sexiest fiancé..And everything about him..Is..Perfect.." Sebastian whispered in between kisses.

 

Kurt blushed, smiling against Sebastian's lips. "You're so amazing.."

 

"Just in love..." Sebastian said softly.

 

"As am I," Kurt whispered. Sebastian grinned, kissing Kurt again. "I can't wait to marry you.."

 

"Neither can I..Move to Paris..Get an amazing house..Have kids.." Sebastian smiled.

 

"It'll be perfect.."

 

Sebastian nodded, sighing softly. "I never thought I'd be talking about having kids.."

 

"When we got together, I didn't even think you'd want them." Kurt admitted.

 

"Well you've changed my mind about a lot of things.."

 

"Like what?"

 

"Like relationships, marriage, kids..Love.." Sebastian said.

 

"Did you really think I was going to fuck you?" Kurt giggled.

 

"I didn't think so...But I really wanted you to..Fuck, it was amazing.."

 

"You did? I remember you saying you always did the fucking. What made you want me to?"

 

"Just how in-control you got..I wanted it so bad.." Sebastian breathed out.

 

"You tried so hard not to scream," Kurt whispered hotly. Sebastian nodded, biting his lip and giving a quiet moan. "I loved seeing the need in your eyes as I told you exactly what to do to me.."

 

"That was so hot Kurt..I can't believe how fucking sexy that was.." Sebastian panted.

 

Kurt rolled over on top of Sebastian. "Remember all the insults?"

 

"Yeah..I do.." Sebastian grinned.

 

"That was hot, meercat," Kurt said, biting his lip. Sebastian grinned, rolling his eyes. Kurt rolled his hips down, leaning in to kiss Sebastian deeply. Sebastian gasped, gripping Kurt's hips and rolling up. Before pulling away. "Babe, your dad will be home any minute.."

 

"Ugh.. I know.."

 

"When I get home..I'll text..Your phone can get pictures right?.." Sebastian said, a devious glint in his eyes.

 

"Mmm, yeah.."

 

"Good...But when I go..I want you to wait till I text you to do anything..Okay baby?..." Sebastian said, smiling.

 

Kurt nodded, biting his lip. "I can do that."

 

"Good boy.." Sebastian smiled, running his hands down to Kurt's perfect ass, giving the swells of flesh a light squeeze.

 

Kurt gave a desperate whine. "Baby.."

 

"I know, beautiful.." Sebastian said, giving Kurt's favorite smile. Kurt couldn't take it. He leaned in, kissing Sebastian and pressing their bodies together. Sebastian moaned, squeezing Kurt's ass before pulling away slightly. "You're only making this worse for yourself.."

 

"I know.." Kurt sighed. Sebastian chuckled, nipping at Kurt's jaw before letting his head fall back on the pillow. "You're mean."

 

"I know.." Sebastian smiled as they heard the front door open.

 

"Text me when you get home?"

 

""Of course.."

 

Later that night, Kurt's phone vibrated and he opened the message to reveal a shot of a shirtless Sebastian, smiling cockily into the camera. Kurt smiled to himself, excusing himself and heading to bed. He laid and wrote back. "Fuck, you're sexy."

 

"So I don't get anything back?.." Sebastian replied. Kurt rolled his eyes and headed to his mirror. He removed his shirt and took a picture before sending it.

 

"Damn baby, just that is already getting me hard.." Sebastian sent.

 

"I'd love to see.."

 

Kurt waited smiling as the message came in. He opened it and saw Sebastian's black boxer briefs with a large bulge starting to form. Kurt grinned, exiting the message and standing in front of his mirror. He removed his boxers and pumped himself, thinking of Sebastian as he did. Once he was hard, he arched his back the way his fiance loved and stuck his ass out. Kurt admired his own body for a moment before taking the picture and sending it. It took a while to get a text back so he went to resend it. Kurt's eyes shot up when he realized he attached it to one of Blaine's texts instead. He quickly typed another to his ex. "Holy shit! I am so sorry, Blaine. I swear I didn't mean to.."

 

"Oh wow Kurt. Looking good. Lol!" Blaine replied.

 

Kurt groaned. "Ugh. Fml."

 

"I deleted it. Lol have fun with bas ; ) "

 

Kurt sighed, resending the picture to Sebastian.

 

"Fuck baby..That's so hot.." Sebastian replied.

 

"I wish you were here.."

 

"So do I baby..What should I use?.." along with that message came a picture of Sebastian's plug and vibrator.

 

"Oh fuck baby.. Use the plug," Kurt sent, biting his lip as he went to his drawer.

 

"Fuck..So good..Need you.." Sebastian replied.

 

"Show me.. I'm getting mine."

 

A message came in a moment later, the camera held at an awkward angle but displaying the plug that stuck out of his lover's ass. Kurt let out a low moan, taking one of himself pressing his toy in.

 

"Fuck, Kurt..Call me, please.."

 

Kurt laid back on his bed and dialed Sebastian's number. Sebastian answered. "Mmm..Baby..Hey.."

 

"Hey.." Kurt whispered.

 

"What are you doing babe?..." Sebastian panted.

 

"Laying down. Thinking of you fucking me that night.."

 

"Ungh..What night?..The first?.."

 

"Yes.. Your car.. How your shirt clung to you.. Seeing you the f-first time.. Fuck baby.." Kurt said into the receiver.

 

"You're so hot Kurt..How cocky you were.." Sebastian moaned.

 

"And when you gave me head.. Ohmygod I didn't think I'd last.."

 

"Taste so good..Want you-ah..In my mouth." Sebastian whined.

 

"Such a good slut.. How you swallow me.." Kurt gave a low growl. "Listen to you now.. Needing me there.. Fucking your throat.."

 

"Oh yes..I want you thick cock in my mouth Kurt..Please.." Sebastian panted desperately.

 

"Grab your dildo," Kurt ordered.

 

"Okay.." Sebastian said, doing just that.

 

"Now I want you to suck it. I want to hear you."

 

Sebastian moaned deeply, sucking the toy into his throat, making slurping sounds around it for Kurt to hear.

 

"Oh shit baby.. Just keep doing that.."

 

Sebastian moaned around the toy, sucking it deeper and choking a bit.

 

"Oh my god.." Kurt moaned, starting to pump himself.

 

Sebastian pulled off with a pop, gasping and panting. "Baby..Mmmm..Fuck my mouth.."

 

"Fuck, Bas.. I am.. Take me so deep.."

 

Sebastian took the toy back in his mouth, sucking harshly. Kurt turned the toy on and gasped. "Shit! Bas.."

 

Sebastian took the toy as deep as he could, stroking his throbbing member. Kurt arched his back, moaning his lover's name. "I want you to fuck me on your car baby.."

 

"Oh god..I want to babe..I want to so bad.." Sebastian moaned after pulling the toy out of his mouth. "I've thought about it..You'd look so hot.."

 

"Tell me.."

 

"Laying you back on the hood..Your legs on my shoulders..Fuck, baby..." Sebastian moaned.

 

Kurt positioned the plug to rest against his prostate. "Ungh.. Oh fuck me Bas.."

 

"Kurt..Kurt baby..Take me.." Sebastian growled.

 

"Fuck, I am.. So fucking big.."

 

Sebastian held back a cry. "S-So close.."

 

"Me too baby.. Come with me.."

 

Sebastian arched his back, moaning loudly. Kurt's moans mingled with his fiancé's as he came, shooting pearlescent ropes across his chest. Sebastian grunted as he came and slowly panted as he came down.

 

"Oh god Bas.."

 

"I love you so much.."

 

"I love you too.."

 

"Fucking hot.." Sebastian smiled.

 

"So are you baby.." Kurt whispered.

 

"Baby..Before you go to sleep, do me a favor and get your laptop..Skype me.."

 

"Sure," Kurt said softly.

 

Sebastian smiled, waiting for Kurt to log on and smiled when he did. "Okay..I just want to see your reaction.."

 

"Umm.. Okay.." Kurt said awkwardly.

 

"Okay, I'm sending you an email.." Sebastian said, smiling lightly.

 

Kurt nodded, opening his email. He saw it was a few pictures. The first was of a beautiful brick apartment-like building with a blue door. Another was of a spacious bright living room with a large window. The third was of a large bedroom with a gorgeous bay window and a canopy bed. The furniture was old timely and the windows looked like they belonged on a castle. There was a large bathroom with a black tiled stand up shower. And on the other side was a gorgeous regal looking claw-foot tub. The last was of a back yard with a cobblestone porch and a garden that looked straight out of a storybook. Flowers and shrubs and a path to a small pond.

 

"Sebastian.." Kurt whispered in awe.

 

"It's three bedroom..Two bath..It's ours.." Sebastian said quietly.

 

"Y-You said ours..?"

 

Sebastian nodded, smiling lightly.

 

"How? Where? I-I don't understand.."

 

"Babe..I have money..And it's in Paris..Waiting for us for whenever we're ready..It's not too much is it? It's a three story, but the third is mostly empty..I wanted to get a six bedroom but I felt that might be too much..I-It doesn't weird you out does it? I just thought it would be nice to have a house to go home to after we...get married." Sebastian rambled

 

Tears streamed down Kurt's cheeks. "Shh.. Bas, baby.. I can't believe it.. I just.. I-It's perfect.. You're perfect.."

 

"You really like it?.." Sebastian asked.

 

"Are you kidding?" Kurt asked. "I love it. I really wish you were here.."

 

"Me too baby..I was thinking..Maybe we could take a week off from school and go stay there?..That is..Only if you want to.."

 

Kurt's eyes went wide. How was he so lucky. "We just have to convince dad.."

 

"Why don't you ask him tonight?...Tomorrow's Saturday..We can leave then and stay until next Saturday.." Sebastian smiled.

 

"Really..? He might want to talk to you. Will you be up?"

 

"Yeah, babe.." Sebastian nodded.

 

"I'll call you," Kurt said, squealing as he looked at the pictures again.

 

Sebastian giggled. "You're so cute.."

 

"I have the most amazing fiancé. I would've been fine with a one bedroom hole in the wall. But.. You never stop surprising me.."

 

"You deserve the world, Kurt.." Sebastian smiled.

 

Kurt shook his head. "I love you more than anything.."

 

"I love you too.." Sebastian smiled.

 

"I'm going to go talk to dad.."

 

"Okay baby..Call me, okay?.." Sebastian said softly.

 

"I will!" Kurt said happily.

 

"Bye, babe.." Sebastian said, smiling.

 

"Byeeee," Kurt said, waving as he logged off. He carefully walked downstairs and sat by his father. "Hey dad.."

 

"Hey kid." Burt smiled, looking over at his son.

 

"How are things at the shop?"

 

"Good..Trying to get someone to work there part time, but good." Burt sighed.

 

"I can try to find someone who's interested. Maybe Blaine? He use to love to help." Kurt suggested.

 

"That'd be great, Kurt.." Burt smiled.

 

"I umm.. I actually want to talk to you about something.."

 

"What is it?" His father asked, turning off the TV.

 

"So you know that Sebastian and I are engaged.. Therefore we'll be getting married at some point.. And well that means that we'd be..living together.." Kurt started slowly.

 

"You're not moving in with him right now, Kurt." Burt said bluntly.

 

"No. I'm not asking that.."

 

"Well, what are you asking?.."

 

"I want to graduate and stuff first. But well.. He has already bought a place and I was just wondering.. if maybe I could just go see it..?" Kurt asked hopefully.

 

"Where is it?.." Burt asked softly.

 

"Paris.." Kurt said quietly.

 

"Kurt..That's..Really far away.." Burt said seriously.

 

"I know. But it would only be for a week and I'd be right back. Sebastian has been there. He knows all about it. Please dad? He bought a house.. Please.. It would mean so much to me." Kurt said quickly, ready to start begging.

 

Burt was quiet for a minute. "I don't know.."

 

"I can call Sebastian. He can tell you everything! Please daddy? I won't ever ask for anything else. Well except for you to walk me down the aisle of course. But please daddy?" Kurt got out, giving his father the face he always used to get his way.

 

Burt gave a small smile. "Okay..But you need to call me every day and every night.."

 

"I promise!" Kurt said excitedly, throwing his arms around his father. "You're the best dad in the whole world!"

 

"Yeah yeah..When are you leaving?" Burt smiled.

 

"Bas wants to go sometime tomorrow. I can call him and find everything out."

 

"Alright..I'll drive you both to the airport tomorrow.." Burt said softly.

 

"Thank you so much dad. I can't tell you how happy I am. I have the most amazing and accepting father. The perfect fiancé.. A house in Paris.. I never could've imagined this.."

 

Burt smiled. "Just remember..You can always come home.."

 

Kurt nodded. "I know. Thank you, dad. For everything."

 

Burt nodded, "go on..Go pack.."

 

Kurt thanked his dad again before running back to his room and calling his fiancé.

 

"Hey babe..What'd he say?"

 

"We're going to Paris!"

 

Sebastian smiled wide. "Pack your bags baby!"

 

"When are we going? Dad wants to drop us off." Kurt said unable to stop grinning.

 

"About six.."

 

"In the morning?" Kurt asked.

 

"Mhm..Just booked our tickets.." Sebastian grinned.

 

"I'm so not sleeping tonight," Kurt giggled.

 

"Me either..." Sebastian said softly.

 

"You should pack and come over.."

 

"I think I just might..I'll see you baby.." Sebastian grinned.

 

"See you soon," Kurt said, hanging up and starting to figure out what to pack.

 

Later, Sebastian came down the stairs with two bags, smiling at Kurt before pulling him into his arms and kissing him deeply. Kurt melted against his fiancé, wrapping his arms around his neck. "I'm so happy.."

 

"So am I baby.."

 

Kurt started to tear up again. "I love you.."

 

"I love you so much.."

 

"How did you find that house?" Kurt asked.

 

"Real estate sites..Video meetings..It just looks so perfect..I want to live there with you.." Sebastian said.

 

"And your parents are fine with you spending this much..?" Kurt asked nervously.

 

"I talked to them about it..They're fine."

 

Kurt shook his head lightly, reaching up to cup his lover's cheek. "You're just so perfect.."

 

Sebastian leaned down, kissing Kurt again. "Let's get to bed.."

 

"Please," Kurt giggled. Sebastian smiled, laying in the bed and pulling Kurt close.  
"Goodnight my perfect prince," Kurt said softly.

 

Sebastian chuckled lightly. "Goodnight beautiful.."


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning came quickly. Kurt woke up in a panic, trying to make sure he had everything he could possibly need.

 

"Baby..You need to calm down.." Sebastian said as he combed his hair.

 

"What if I forget something?" Kurt asked frantically.

 

"Then I'll buy it for you..." Sebastian said.

 

Kurt took a long breath. "I'm sorry.."

 

"Just relax baby.." Sebastian said, wrapping his arms around Kurt.

 

Kurt smiled. "We're going to Paris.."

 

"We are..And I'm going to show you everything..I love you so much..." Sebastian whispered.

 

"I love you too, Bas." Kurt looked up at his fiancé. "This is so amazing.. But I want you to know that I don't need all of this." he took Sebastian's hand and placed it over his heart. "This beats for you. Whether we're in Paris or not. Whether I'm some designer or not. Whatever happens, my heart beats only for you."

 

"I know baby..I want to do these things for you..I want to do everything for you..I just love you so much.." Sebastian smiled, resting his forehead against Kurt's. "I love how with even the little things, like coffee, or flowers...Your eyes light up and I'll get a million thank you's..No one appreciates me the way you do..And..I like thanking you for it.." Sebastian whispered.

 

Kurt cupped Sebastian's cheek. "You are such a beautiful person. Inside and out. I am so happy to be the person to bring that out.."

 

Sebastian turned his head to kiss Kurt's palm. "I love you.." he said softly, a tear rolling down his cheek.

 

"And I love you more than anything," Kurt said lovingly.

 

They heard a knock from the top of the stairs. "Come on guys, or we're gonna be late!" Finn said. Carole insisted on she and Finn tagging along to see them off. And when Rachel caught wind of what was happening, of course she wanted to come say goodbye to her friend.   
"Rachel's getting impatient!"

 

Kurt chuckled, rolling his eyes. "She's not even going!"

 

Sebastian smiled. He loved Kurt's family. If only his own cared so much. Yes they congratulated him on the house and helped with some of the amenities, but Kurt's family just..Loved.   
"We're coming!" Sebastian smiled, grabbing Kurt and lifting him. He let him rest over his shoulder as he walked up the stairs, the countertenor squealing with delight.

 

"You never carry me, Finn." Rachel accused, hands on her hips.

 

"Alright.." Finn chuckled, picking Rachel up and making her laugh loudly as they all walked to the living room.

 

When they were set down, Rachel hugged Kurt close and squealed. "You have to take a million pictures! Do everything! Tell me about every little detail.."

 

"I will." He smiled, looking back at Sebastian who smiled before turning with Finn to go grab the bags. They got to the airport and everyone walked them in before hugs began being exchanged.

 

"Don't forget. Call me the moment you land. Call during flight changes. Call every day and night." Burt said in his fatherly tone.

 

"I will dad, I promise." Kurt said softly, kissing his father's cheek.

 

Burt looked to Sebastian. "Take care of my boy."

 

"Of course, Mr. Hummel." Sebastian said sincerely.

 

Burt nodded. "I love you, Kurt.."

 

"I love you too, Dad. We gotta go, or we'll miss it!" They exchanged hugs once again before Kurt practically pulled Sebastian to the gate.

 

A tear fell down Burt's cheek as he watched his son walk away. Carole grabbed Burt's hand, kissing his tear away. "He's coming back, honey.."

 

"He's grown up so much.."

 

"He's a young man now...An amazing young man thanks to you..Come on.." she said, kissing him softly before they all started back to the car.

 

Many hours later Sebastian and Kurt stepped out of the airport. Kurt gasped at the sight, sound, and even the smell of the beautiful city. The air was so crisp and full of the sound of people and cars..it was amazing.

 

"I can't believe we're here!!" Kurt said happily, turning and kissing Sebastian deeply.

 

Sebastian smiled, kissing Kurt back and wrapping his arms around the shorter's waist.

 

"I gotta call dad before I forget." Kurt said, reaching for his phone. Sebastian nodded, grabbing Kurt's free hand as he hailed a taxi. Kurt gasped as he heard Sebastian speaking French as he waited for his dad to answer.

 

"Hey kid.." Burt smiled. "How's Paris?.." he asked as Kurt looked out of the taxi window, smiling.

 

"It's amazing.. I can't even describe it's beauty.."

 

"I'm glad you made it there okay.." His father said softly. "You have fun..Be safe..Don't get lost or anything.."

 

"We won't" Kurt giggled. "I'll call you tonight."

 

"Alright Kurt..I love you." Burt said.

 

"I love you too dad," Kurt said before hanging up. Sebastian smiled at Kurt as they drove, leaning over to kiss at his neck lightly before they stopped. Kurt immediately recognized the bright blue door among the tan bricks and smiled wide as Sebastian paid the driver. Kurt's heart sped up as they got out. "Ohmy god.."

 

Sebastian smiled. It was even better than the pictures. Vine climbed up the brick and laced around the gorgeous windows. He walked to the door, and unlocked it before opening it and picking Kurt up.   
"Mon futur mari.." He said softly, carrying Kurt over the threshold.

 

Kurt giggled happily as he looked around. It was so much better than he had imagined. "It's perfect.."

 

Sebastian set Kurt down before kissing him deeply. "We're home.."

 

"Home.." Kurt repeated, still in disbelief.

 

"I love you so much.." Sebastian whispered, smiling down at his fiancé.

 

Kurt blushed lightly. "I love you too.."

 

Sebastian kissed him again before they started to explore the house. On the first floor there was the kitchen, living room, and an office. The office and living room both had beautiful skylights, making the rooms even brighter. On the second floor was two bedrooms and a bath. They were spacious and all already filled with beautiful furniture that looked like it came straight of a high end home furnishing magazine. The third floor held one large bedroom with a glass wall, that was also a sliding door, which opened to a balcony that overlooked the garden and a beautiful view of the city.   
Sebastian led Kurt to the closet. "This was my deciding factor for you.." He smiled, opening the double doors and revealing a huge white closet. There was shoe racks and rows of bars for hanging up clothes..It was almost as big as his room in Lima.

 

"Holy fuck.." Kurt whispered. "Sebastian... This... How is this even possible? It's so.. Perfect doesn't even describe it.."

 

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind. "So you like it?..." he chuckled.

 

"It's better than anything I could ever imagine," Kurt said dreamily. "I don't think I could even fill this."

 

"You will..I'm gonna take you shopping today to get you started.." Sebastian smiled. "We'll walk down to Avenue Montaigne..There's shops there I think you'll like.. Louis Vuitton, Dior, Chanel, Fendi, Valentino and Ralph Lauren..."

 

"Are you serious?" Kurt asked. "Baby.. That's like a lot of money.."

 

"Kurt.." Sebastian sighed. "I'm aware, babe.."

 

"I-I'm just not used to it.."

 

"I know.." Sebastian said, resting his lips on Kurt's temple. "But I like doing things for you..It makes me happy.." He smiled.

 

"Can we shower first? I smell like an airplane.."

 

"Yeah.." Sebastian smiled, kissing the spot behind Kurt's ear before they went downstairs to one of the large bathrooms.

 

"I can't believe we're going to live here."

 

"Me either..I'm so happy baby.."

 

"Can we get some kind of champagne or something tonight..?" Kurt asked. "Take a bath in the big claw tub. I've always wanted to do that.."

 

Sebastian smiled fondly at Kurt. "Of course.."

 

"You're perfect," Kurt grinned. They finished up and got ready before heading out. They walked down to the shops, Kurt gasping as he saw all of the beautiful clothes in the windows.

 

"I don't even know where to start.."

 

"Well..Let's start here.." Sebastian said, bringing Kurt into the Valentino store.

 

Kurt looked like a kid on Christmas as he looked upon all the clothes. "Oh my god.."

 

Sebastian smiled at Kurt. He was so happy he could do this for his future husband. Kurt quickly started looking through everything, not knowing what to do with himself. Sebastian walked behind Kurt, watching as he rambled about each piece of clothing and the stitching and the pattern. About how one thing would go perfectly for if they were to go out for a walk in the park while the other would be a magnificent addition to an evening ensemble. Kurt had an armload of clothes before he looked down at one of the price tags and went pale.

 

"What's wrong, babe?" Sebastian asked.

 

"Nothing..Maybe I should just..Put a couple of these back.." Kurt said calmly.

 

"You don't have to, Kurt." Sebastian said seriously.

 

Kurt gave a little sigh. "I'm sorry..I just..I'm not used to this..And I usually make my own clothes or find bargains online...I've never had anyone that wants to buy me nice things.." Kurt sighed.

 

"You do now. So only put things back if you're sure you don't want them. I love you and love doing this for you."

 

Kurt nodded slowly, looking up at his fiancé. "I really appreciate this Sebastian...I just never want you to think this is about money.."

 

"I know baby. I can tell. Now come on. There's plenty of other stores to go to." Sebastian grinned.

 

Kurt smiled, nodding. They spent the majority of the day shopping around before stopping to take stroll in a nice park, holding hands and such. Kurt took every opportunity to listen to Sebastian speak french. After all, he did live here for two years. He spoke it beautifully, and the way it rolled off of the warbler's tongue sent chills down Kurt's spine.

 

"What's your favorite part so far?" Sebastian asked.

 

"Everything..I feel like this is all a dream.." Kurt smiled as they slowly walked down the busy street.

 

"I'm so happy to make it come true."

 

Kurt smiled wide, blushing lightly. "You make me not want to wait to get married.." He said softly.

 

"I can't wait either.." Sebastian smiled.

 

Kurt looked up at Sebastian, linking arms with him and resting his other hand on his bicep. "Where to next?" he asked as Sebastian adjusted his grip on Kurt's many shopping bags.

 

"Why don't we hit a few more shops then get some dinner?"

 

Kurt nodded. "Do you want to drop those bags off at the house?.." he asked softly.

 

"Whenever you're finished for the day," Sebastian said softly.

 

Kurt leaned up, kissing Sebastian softly. "Okay." He smiled. They spent a couple more hours shopping before returning to their house, dropping off the bags and, after Kurt changed into one of his new outfits, walking to the city to go eat.

 

"What are you in the mood for?"

 

Kurt chuckled. "You know what I'm in the mood for.." He said lowly, nipping at Sebastian's jaw lightly.

 

Sebastian hummed. "After dinner. I'm starving. But it is so on afterwards."

 

Kurt smiled wide. "We have three beds to christen..Also a living room..Office..Kitchen.."

 

"A couple bathrooms, a huge closet," Sebastian continued.

 

"And a balcony.." Kurt said, biting his lip.

 

"Mmm, the balcony.." Sebastian grinned devilishly.

 

Kurt held back a moan at Sebastian's smile. "Exhibitionist?.." he chuckled.

 

"Just love to show anyone and everyone you belong to me." The taller whispered hotly.

 

Kurt moaned softly as Sebastian pulled him close and started to suck on his neck. Kurt blushed wildly as the people that walked by shot them looks.   
"B-Bas.."

 

"Yeah babe?" Sebastian moaned, squeezing Kurt's hips and moving to his round ass.

 

Kurt gave a light squeak, rolling his body and letting his eyes flutter closed before they shot open again. "Baby..P-People are looking.."

 

"It turns me on.. Showing off what I can do to you." Sebastian whispered in Kurt's ear.

 

Kurt let out a shaky breath, clutching to Sebastian's biceps as his eyes closed. "Oh, Sebastian.."

 

Sebastian chuckled, pulling back. "I'm starving."

 

Kurt looked up at Sebastian incredulously. His cheeks pink and looking flustered. "You know..Sometimes I hate you, Sebastian Smythe.."

 

Sebastian gave his winning smile. "Then you'll really hate me later."

 

Kurt raised an eyebrow but shook his head, smiling lightly. They had dinner at a beautiful French restaurant. It was the most amazing food Kurt had ever tasted. Afterwards, Kurt tried to pay the bill, but Sebastian wouldn't have any of it, making his fiancé grunt playfully. After their meal, they walked out into the yellow-lit city streets once again.  
"What do you think about going to a strip club?" Sebastian asked randomly.

 

"A-A strip club?.." Kurt stammered, looking over at Sebastian.

 

"Yeah," Sebastian said.

 

"I've never gone.." Kurt said, his cheeks beet-red.

 

"We should."

 

"Okay.." Kurt smiled, gaining a bit of confidence. "But I'd rather see you strip for me.."

 

"I'd love to," Sebastian grinned.

 

Kurt smiled wide as Sebastian led him to a bit different part of the city. Kurt could tell this was the gay district and smiled as they saw the club Le Raidd. Sebastian paid their way in and bought them a couple drinks before sitting down in the first row by the stage. Kurt sipped his drink slowly. He wasn't used to this. He stuck out like a sore thumb with his red cheeks and downcast eyes while Sebastian simply sat back and smiled. The older handed Kurt a few dollar bills and chuckled. "When you see one you like, tell me."

 

"W-wait, what?" Kurt asked, looking down at the euros in his hands.

 

"They come on stage and dance. Do you want one you don't like dancing in front of us?"

 

"W-Well no, I guess not.." Kurt sighed, trying to get his nerve back up as he looked around the dimly lit club. The strippers weren't hard to point out. They were either half naked, or, well, naked. A couple came out and did their routines before one came out that caught Kurt's eyes. He was tall and muscular, but still had a slim shape. He had short black hair that was styled messily and wore a small black speedo that displayed his muscles, and other endowments, beautifully. He bit his lip, letting his eyes roam the french man's body. Sebastian grinned, getting the stripper's attention and nodding to his fiancé. He walked over smiling at Sebastian.   
"Bonjour, beau. vous voulez un tour de danse?.." he asked, giving a winning smile.  
(Hello, beautiful. Would you like a lap dance?..)

 

"Mon fiancé veuillez," Sebastian replied.  
(my fiancé please)

 

He looked over at Kurt, smiling and giving him a sly wink as Sebastian handed him a roll of money. Kurt blushed deeply, looking up at the dancer and trying to keep his cool. "Relax," Sebastian whispered as the dancer rolled his body towards Kurt. Kurt nodded, leaning back in the chair and staring the form above him as he placed his legs on either side of Kurt's. Kurt cursed himself for his pink tinged cheeks. The man smiled as he swayed his hips before slowly lowering himself and rubbing up his thighs as he slowly rose again. Sebastian was watching intently, resting his fingertips against his temple. Kurt glanced at Sebastian, wondering what he was thinking. Sebastian gave a small smile and nodded toward s the dancer, signaling for Kurt to enjoy him. The dancer turned, arching his tanned back and started to pop along with the beat of the music. Kurt bit his lip, holding back a gasps as he lowered onto his lap. The French man slowly ground his hips down, just above Kurt's lap. Kurt looked over at his fiancé again, smiling a bit at Sebastian. "I'll be right back," Sebastian whispered before walking off to talk to someone. Kurt swallowed lightly as the man giving him the lap dance sat on his lap and swirled his hips around seductively. The dancer looked back at Kurt and grinned, continuing to work his hips. Kurt gave a quiet gasp, trying to keep his head from falling back. Sebastian came back over and eyed the dancer. "Je vous remercie. Je vais le prendre maintenant."  
(thank you. I'll take him now.)

 

He smiled, nodding as he stood, "Il est tout à toi.."   
(He's all yours..)

 

Sebastian took Kurt's hand and started leading him to the back.

 

"Where are we going?.." Kurt asked quietly. "Are we allowed to go back here?.."

 

"I spoke to the manager. You said you wanted me to strip."

 

Kurt gasped softly, speeding up his steps. "Fuck.."

 

Sebastian pulled Kurt into a room and pushed him onto the couch before straddling him. He pulled his shirt off. "Did you like that?"

 

"Y-Yeah.." Kurt said timidly, running his hands up Sebastian's abs.

 

Sebastian leaned in close to Kurt's ear. "Well this..will be much more intimate."

 

Kurt moaned softly, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's waist and thrusting up. "Baby.."

 

"Nu uh," Sebastian said as he stood and turned on the stereo. Kurt pouted a bit, trying to ignore the straining in his pants. Sebastian ran his hands through his hair, closing his eyes as he rolled his hips. Kurt sat back, watching his fiancé lustfully. Sebastian let his blunt nails trail down his chest and abs. He reached his belt, slowly taking it off. Kurt shifted in his seat. "Baby.." he whispered.

 

"Just watch babe.."

 

Kurt nodded, licking his lips as his eyes roamed the sexy form in front of him.  
"So why'd you buy me a lap dance?.." He asked, smiling.

 

"You had never had one before. And it kind of gets me worked up," Sebastian smiled, pulling his pants down in a tantalizingly slow motion.

 

Kurt's eyes were glued to Sebastian's hips. "How does it get you..W-worked up?.." He asked, licking his lips.

 

"It's his job but.. Seeing a man wanting you.. I was not opposed to taking you from under him and fucking you right there on the stage," Sebastian said calmly, taking his briefs off.

 

Kurt let out a choked moan, gripping the fabric of the couch.

 

"You like that?" the taller asked, swaying his hips as he strutted to Kurt.

 

"Yeah.." Kurt whispered. Sebastian straddled Kurt and started to grind down. Kurt gripped Sebastian's hips, leaning in to kiss across his chest.

 

"What do you want baby?" Sebastian whispered.

 

"Fuck me..I want everyone to hear me..Let them hear I'm yours.." Kurt whispered. Sebastian quickly tore Kurt's shirt off, kissing down his body and removing the rest of his clothes. Kurt arched his back, moaning softly as he looked down at Sebastian. The taller stood and walked over to a pole, slowly grinding onto it.   
"Je vais te baiser si fort, bébé."  
(I'm going to fuck you so hard, baby)

 

Kurt bit his lip. "Sebastian..." he whimpered. Sebastian gave a wicked grin before gripping the pole and throwing his legs up so he was upside down. Kurt gasped, in awe of the beautiful sight before him. He ran his hands up and down his thighs, panting lightly. "i took a class once," Sebastian smiled as he spun himself around the cool metal.

 

"You must've been the best student,." Kurt whispered, smiling.

 

"Maybe," Sebastian teased, dropping down to the floor. He studied Kurt as he danced on the pole, wondering which way would get Kurt to scream the loudest. "What do you want?"

 

"C-Can you put my legs on your shoulders?.." Kurt asked softly. Sebastian swayed his way to his fiancé, placing his legs and picking him up. Kurt slid down so his back was on the cushions, biting the tip of his finger lightly as he looked up at Sebastian.

 

"Vous êtes si sexy .." Sebastian whispered, sliding his throbbing cock back and forth between Kurt's cheeks.

 

Kurt whined desperately. "Baby..Please.." He breathed out.

 

Sebastian chuckled darkly. He brought his hand up and licked his palm before stroking himself quickly. "Sebastiaaann.." Kurt whined. The taller spread Kurt's perfect cheeks, slowly pushing in. Kurt moaned deeply, pulling his own hair lightly. Sebastian pressed in to the hilt and gave a low growl. "So good.."

 

"Fuck, I love you.." Kurt gasped harshly.

 

"I love you so much," Sebastian got out as he started to thrust. Kurt cried out, arching his back. Sebastian wrapped an arm around Kurt's middle, using his free hand to claw down his fiancé's chest. Kurt arched his body even further. "Ohmygod!..Baby..Baby-ah!"

 

"Talk to me babe.." Sebastian groaned, speeding up.

 

"S-So good..So fucking hot! Ah!" Kurt cried. Sebastian spread Kurt, pushing in deeper. Kurt gave a short scream, biting his lip as he gripped the couch.

 

"Baby, oh fuck.."

 

"More..Fuck me harder..Ah !"

 

Sebastian steadied Kurt, starting to slam into his lover. Kurt threw his head back, his jaw dropping down in a silent scream as Sebastian constantly hammered into his prostate.  
"Ungh, scream my name.." Sebastian growled, fucking into his lover faster.

 

"Sebastian! Ah! S-Sebastian! God!" Kurt choked out.

 

"Fucking sexy.."

 

"I-I'm yours! Ah! Baby..Yours.." Kurt panted, rocking his body to meet Sebastian's thrusts. Sebastian wrapped his firm hand around Kurt's thick, throbbing cock, pumping him with his thrusts. Kurt screamed at the top of his lungs, his legs trembling as he clenched around Sebastian. Sebastian edged closer as Kurt's already tight muscles clenched around him. "Fuck baby.."

 

"C-Close..Ahh! Fuck! Don't stop!" Kurt cried.

 

Sebastian sped up, his thrusts more erratic. "Come on baby.."

 

Kurt let out a sharp scream that ended with a rasp as he came, his come shooting on his chest and neck. Sebastian's eyes screwed shut as he released himself into Kurt, panting as he came down. Kurt looked a wreck, panting harshly, cheeks red and his body trembling lightly as his come slowly dripped across his skin. He looked perfectly debauched and completely satisfied.

 

"You are..gorgeous.." Sebastian whispered. Kurt made a weak noise, but smiled, opening his eyes slightly. Sebastian slowly pulled out, setting Kurt down and laying with him. Kurt nuzzled against Sebastian's neck, trying to calm his breathing. Sebastian kissed Kurt's neck, humming softly. "Wow.." Kurt smiled, his voice rough.

 

"That was.. really hot.."

 

"It was..Oh god..I'm losing my voice.." Kurt got out, making a croaking sound as he attempted to clear his throat.

 

"Don't worry. I'll let you rest your voice before the next round," Sebastian chuckled. Kurt gave a raspy giggle, smiling before he leaned in to kiss Sebastian softly.  
"I love you," Sebastian smiled.

 

"I love you too.."

 

"What do you think of going back to the house and having that bath?"

 

"Sounds perfect.," Kurt said softly. Sebastian got them cleaned up and called a taxi. When they got back to the house, Sebastian told Kurt to go upstairs and start the bath. He did as he was asked and looked in the mirror as he waited, wondering how he got so lucky. He took his clothes off and smiled at the small bruises on his neck and hips. As ugly as he thought bruises were, he had to admit that he loved these. These markings that showed he was Sebastian's. He ran his fingertips over them slowly, smiling to himself as he saw Sebastian walk I with a bottle of champagne. "You're amazing.." Kurt said softly.

 

Sebastian smiled, admiring Kurt's body and pressing his lips against the small bruise on his neck. "So are you.."

 

They got into the huge tub, Kurt resting against his fiancé. Sebastian handed Kurt a glass of champagne that he poured prior to them getting into the tub,  
"Mmm, I love you," Kurt said quietly.

 

"I love you too Kurt..So much.." Sebastian whispered, kissing the top of Kurt's head.

 

"It's so beautiful here.."

 

"Not as beautiful as you.." Said Sebastian, smiling down at his fiancé.

 

"You're ridiculous," Kurt giggled.

 

"I'm honest.." Sebastian said quietly in Kurt's ear.

 

"You're perfect.."

 

Sebastian chuckled lightly, taking a sip of his champagne. "So are you, my love.."

 

Kurt shivered lightly as he nuzzled against his fiancé.

 

"Marry me?" Sebastian smiled.

 

"I already said yes, silly," Kurt chuckled.

 

"I just like hearing you say it.." Sebastian admitted, sighing happily.

 

Kurt carefully turned over. "Yes.. Yes.. I would marry you a thousand times and again."

 

Sebastian's smile grew as he leaned in to kiss his beautiful lover. "You have no idea how happy that makes me.."

 

"Me too baby," Kurt said softly. Sebastian rested his forehead against Kurt's and cupped his cheek in his palm. Kurt closed his eyes, sighing quietly.

 

"My angel.." Sebastian whispered.

 

"And you're mine.."

 

"I'm no angel.." Sebastian said softly

 

"You are to me."

 

Sebastian smiled. "Really?.."

 

"Really," Kurt said seriously.

 

"Thank you, Kurt.."

 

"For what?"

 

"Just..Being you..Making me happy.."

 

"I thoroughly enjoy it," Kurt grinned.

 

Sebastian chuckled. "Me too.."

 

"Thank you for this, Bas.."

 

"Don't thank me babe..I love doing things for you..Well in this situation, us."

 

"This is all just perfect.."

 

"It's a dream come true.."

 

"Come on. Let's go cuddle in our new bed."

 

Sebastian nodded, finishing his glass before they got out, dried off, and walked upstairs to the bedroom.

 

"Oh my god," Kurt gasped as he climbed into bed. "I'm never getting up."

 

"I did good?" Sebastian smiled, laying down.

 

"Too good," Kurt chuckled. "Shit! I gotta call dad real quick."

 

"Okay baby.." Sebastian yawned.

 

Kurt got up and called his father, telling him about the house and food and shopping. He reassured him that everything was going great before getting off and climbing back into bed. Sebastian was already half asleep as he pulled Kurt close.

 

Goodnight Bas.."

 

"Love..you.." Sebastian mumbled.

 

Kurt smiled. "I love you too."

 

"When we have kids..I wanna have a girl..She's gonna look just like you.." Sebastian said quietly.

 

Kurt's heart sped up as a tear fell from his eye. "I would love that."

 

"So beautiful.." Sebastian whispered.

 

"You're perfect," Kurt said, kissing Sebastian's forehead.Sebastian hummed, lacing his fingers with Kurt's.

 

"Night, baby.."

 

"Night.." Sebastian got out, kissing Kurt's chest sleepily.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was started by accident. We were tired and got things mixed up. So we decided to finish it. For those who do not care for Blaine and Brad, do not read this. This is strictly just them. We will be working on the next chapter right after we update When A Skank Plays Games. Sorry about that. But, in my opinion, what started as an accident turned into a very cute Blad chapter.

Blaine was sitting on Brad's bed, fiddling with his blanket when he looked up at his boyfriend. "Hey Brad?.."

 

"Yeah babe?"

 

"Does your family know about me?.."

 

Brad looked up at his boyfriend. "Of course."

 

Blaine smiled. "Good..Do they hate me?"

 

The older couldn't help but laugh. "They haven't even met you. But no, they don't."

 

Blaine blushed. "Well I just thought After everything that happened.."

 

"They weren't happy about that. But they know how I feel about you." Brad explained.

 

"How do you feel about me?.." Blaine smiled, laying back on the bed.

 

"Like..Everything is right when I'm with you. I just.. I'm in love with you, darlin'."

 

Blaine smiled, patting the spot on the bed next to him. Brad got up from his desk and laid with his boyfriend. Blaine laid so they were chest to chest. "I'm so in love with you, Brad.."

 

Brad brought a hand up to cup Blaine's cheek. "Me too."

 

"I'd love to meet your family if they're anything like you.." Blaine said softly.

 

"You really want to?"

 

"I'd love to.." Blaine smiled.

 

"I mean I'd really like that," Brad said softly before biting his lip. "But I really don't see your parents lettin' ya go."

 

"Why is that?.." Blaine asked.

 

"They're in Louisiana, Blaine."

 

"Well..I think I have enough time to skip school and take a little trip.." Blaine said.

 

"What about your parents, Blaine?"

 

"I'll talk to them.." Blaine sighed, rolling Brad onto his back and straddling him. "Stop worrying so much.."

 

"I just want your mom and dad to be okay with us," Brad said quietly.

 

"They are.." Blaine said softly, resting his hands on his thighs. "And if they aren't, it doesn't matter.."

 

"And if they forbid you to see me?"

 

"Then I'll become a badass runaway and live off of nothing but canned sausage and lake water."

 

Brad couldn't help but laugh. "Oh god."

 

"You wouldn't still love me?" Blaine chuckled.

 

"I'll always love you."

 

"And I, you.." Blaine smiled. Brad leaned up, kissing his boyfriend softly. Blaine gave a soft hum before pulling away. "Why don't you go grab us some dinner?" He smiled, a plan brewing in his head.

 

"What do you want?"

 

"Anything." Blaine said softly.

 

"Okay," Brad said, kissing Blaine before heading out.

 

Blaine grinned deviously before grabbing his overnight bag and getting ready. When Brad came back to the apartment holding a fast food bag he called for Blaine. He set the bags on the table and Blaine came strutting out of the bedroom, wearing nothing but a pair of red lace panties, similar to Brads, with a little bow on the front. His hair was loose and Brad swallowed as he saw his boyfriend was already half hard.  
"Oh my god.." Brad whispered as his eyes grew dark with lust.

 

Blaine smiled, leaning against the counter and poking his ass out. "What'd you get?.."

 

"S-Some umm.. uhh, burgers.." Brad stammered. Blaine was grinning ear to ear as he looked up at Brad from under his long lashes. "When did you get those?"

 

"The other day.." Blaine said, looking down at them and putting his hands on his hips.

 

"Fuck you look good." Brad whispered as he set the food down and took his jacket off.

 

Blaine giggled, running his hands up to his loose curls. "You think so?.."

 

Brad nodded, stepping forward and gripping Blaine's hips. Blaine gasped at the forcefulness of the action, giving a small, yet somehow amazingly obscene, whine. Brad nipped at Blaine's neck, making his way down the gorgeous body and dropping to his knees. The older pressed the side of his face against Blaine's member, inhaling deeply and giving a low growl. Blaine gasped sharply as he looked down at Brad. He'd never seen this side of him before. It was insanely hot and made Blaine's legs tremble. Brad pressed open mouthed kisses along Blaine's thick shaft. "Fuck baby."

 

"B-Brad.." Blaine whispered as the older licked at him through the lace. "Shit.."

 

"Feels good, doesn't it? The lace rubbing against you," Brad breathed out, palming Blaine over the panties.

 

Blaine moaned quietly. "O-Oh yes..Yes..Holy shit.."

 

Brad traced down the lace with his fingertips as he licked at the head of Blaine's leaking cock.

 

"Fuck..You really love this.." Blaine got out.

 

The older moaned in response. "Spread your legs."

 

Blaine nodded, spreading his quivering legs about shoulder width apart. Brad breathed out hotly over Blaine's member, moving down to the base and teasing him with his tongue. Blaine leaned back against the counter, bracing himself as his eyes slipped closed. Brad took the lace between his teeth, pulling back and letting go. He bit his lip, watching as Blaine jumped lightly. Blaine bit his lip, his back arching as he gave a sharp whine. Brad stood and lifted Blaine onto the counter. He spread his thighs further apart and admired the sight before him. Blaine blushed deeply as he lay back, completely exposed and vulnerable in front of Brad. He'd never been more turned on in his life. Brad ran his hands up Blaine's thighs, leaning in to lick and nip at the soft flesh. Blaine gave a loud moan, his hands reaching down to grab at Brad's hair. His body was humming with excitement as he felt all of the new sensations that he had never experienced. Yes, he'd been touched there, but never so slowly..He'd never had someone, or himself pinpoint individual spots and take their time, licking and breathing and taking in. It was mind-blowing. Brad kissed back up Blaine's abs to his chest then lips. "So. Fucking. Sexy."

 

"B-Brad.." Blaine whispered, spreading his legs even wider and resting his feet on the edges of the counter.

 

"I'm gonna fuck you so good, darlin'." Brad growled before kissing Blaine deeply. Blaine dug his nails into Brad's back, moaning loudly as he canted his hips up. He was practically dry humping Brad, letting out a high squeak as the fabric of the panties rubbed over his cock.

 

"So desperate for me," Brad breathed out, reaching down to rub the lace over Blaine.

 

"Y-Yes..Yes..Oh god, Brad..I need you..Ungh.." Blaine panted harshly. Brad slid Blaine's body further back and quickly stripped. He climbed onto the counter and pressed his body to his boyfriend's. Blaine quickly wrapped himself around Brad, clinging to every inch of him. Brad ground his hips down expertly, knowing what movements would drive Blaine crazy. Blaine let his head fall back again, giving loud moans and helpless whimpers.  
"I really hope you're not too attached to these," Brad growled as he ripped the red panties off.

 

Blaine gasped, biting his lip and staring up at Brad. "Fuck me, fuckmenow!"

 

Brad scooped Blaine's legs up, resting them against his shoulders as he quickly pressed into his boyfriend. Blaine writhed against the counter, letting his head fall back as a scream clawed its way out of his throat. This alpha male dominance thing Brad was emitting was fucking sexy. Brad let out the most exhilarating noise Blaine had ever heard as he pounded into him. "Brad! Oh god!" Blaine cried out, gripping the edges of the counter. Brad licked up the shell of Blaine's ear and blew over it, making the younger shiver. "Fuck! I love you! I love you!" Blaine cried.

 

"I love you too," Brad breathed out, thrusting his toned body faster.

 

"Braaad!" Blaine whined, pulling Brad's hair roughly. Brad let out a loud groan as he leaned in to bite Blaine's neck. "Baby! Ungh..I'm yours..I'm all yours-Ah!"

 

"That's right, Blaine. Unh! No one else..could fuck you like this." Brad grunted.

 

"Oh fuck..P-Please keep talking.." Blaine whimpered.

 

"Such a fucking slut. Waiting for me in that lace.. Knowing how much I fucking love it." Brad said lowly as he brushed against Blaine's prostate. "My fucking slut."

 

"Yes..Y-Yours..Ah!" Blaine cried. Brad continued to work his thick cock against Blaine's prostate as he thrust harder. "Brad..Oh god..I'm gonna come..Oh, Brad!" Blaine whispered.

 

"Come baby. Come for me," Brad breathed out. Blaine looked up at Brad, arching his back and screaming as he came, some of it shooting up to his neck. "Holy shit!" Brad moaned as he came deep inside his lover. Blaine's body trembled as he clutched to Brad, whimpering. The older panted harshly through his orgasm, planting messy kisses along Blaine's neck. Blaine went limp, his chest heaving as he whispered, "I love you.."

 

Brad relaxed against his boyfriend. "I love you too."

 

Blaine smiled. "That was fucking hot.."

 

"Mmm, it was."

 

Blaine leaned up, kissing Brad sweetly.

 

"Now how about those burgers?" Brad giggled.

 

"Sounds good." Blaine smiled. The next night, Blaine approached the subject of him going to stay with Brad carefully with his Parents. At the dinner table one night, he spoke up. "So Brad told his parents about me.."

 

His father stiffened in his seat.

 

What do they think?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

 

"They like me. And they know Brad's feelings for me."

 

"That's very nice then."

 

"Brad wants me to go meet them.."

 

"That certainly isn't happening unless they plan on coming up here." Mr. Anderson said sternly.

 

"Why not?.." Blaine asked seriously. "I can pay for my own way..And I have more than enough days of school I can miss."

 

"You are not giving up a few days to go down south to meet a bunch of hillbillies and rednecks. That is final."

 

Blaine stared at his father. "Is that what you think of him?.."

 

His father just shrugged. "Eat your dinner."

 

"Is that what you think of him?" Blaine asked again, a bit more force in his voice.

 

Mr. Anderson looked up, a little shocked at his son. "What kind of man goes after an underaged boy? Well, I guess this is better than dating a cousin."

 

Blaine felt his blood start to boil. He opened his mouth to say something but his throat began to choke up with impending tears. He took a moment to collect himself.  
"He's only three years older than me Dad..You're five years older than Mom..And he wouldn't date his cousin because he's not disgusting like you seem to believe everyone from the south is all of a sudden." He got out.

 

"You're mother an I were together when we were both of age. You are not. Simple as that."

 

"Why are you acting like he's some uneducated, ignorant..Thing?!" Blaine said, raising his voice. "I thought you were happy for me.."

 

"I want you to be happy. But with someone your own age. And when you're older. You're seventeen. You are not ready for a serious relationship. And he shouldn't be checking out children!"

 

Blaine slammed his fist down on the table as he stood. "I am NOT a child!"

 

"You live under my roof! You are not of age! You will abide by my rules!" Mr. Anderson yelled at his son.

 

"I'm going with him!"

 

"You will not!"

 

Blaine turned to his mother. "Mom.." He breathed out desperately.

 

"Sweetie, you shouldn't miss school. You can always wait until graduation."

 

Blaine felt the clenching in his throat again before turning and walking out of the dining room. Why didn't she stand up for Brad? She liked him.. Or at least she said she did..He couldn't believe the hurtful things his father said.

 

"Do you think we're being a little hard on him..?" Mrs. Anderson asked carefully. "Think of all he's been through."

 

"No. I don't like that..Man. He needs to stay away from Blaine. And he definitely isn't taking him down to that filth.." Mr. Anderson said seriously.

 

"Not everyone is like that down there. And it isn't like you can't find those same issues anywhere else." She said defensively. "Brad seems like a very nice young man."

 

"Exactly..Man. And Blaine is an underaged boy."

 

"He'll be eighteen soon."

 

"I'm not discussing this." Her husband said with finality.

 

"Why not?"

 

"Amber. That's it. Blaine is not going to Louisiana, and he is not staying with Brad."

 

"And if I allow him to?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

 

Robert eyed his wife. "Why would you?"

 

"It's his boyfriend. He's a sweet guy and I want my son happy."

 

Robert sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "He's going to regret this..I'm telling you that boy is only interested in one thing.."

 

"Then Blaine will learn from it." Amber said softly.

 

He looked over at his wife. "Fine.."

 

"Thank you."

 

Blaine was upstairs, sitting at his desk and holding back tears as he called his boyfriend.

 

"Hey baby," Brad answered.

 

"Hey.." Blaine said, his voice shakier than he wanted.

 

"Blaine, what's wrong?"

 

"Just..They said I can't come..But..That's not..Just what my dad said.." Blaine whispered.

 

"What did he say?" Brad asked.

 

"I..He said..Some..Just..He was being hateful.. "

 

"Towards me." Brad finished sadly.

 

"Yeah.." Blaine whispered.

 

"I'm sorry.."

 

Blaine sniffed. "It's not your fault..I just..I thought they liked you..He acted like he did..I-It just hurts.."

 

"I know baby. I'm so sorry." Brad said sincerely as Blaine's mother knocked on the door.

 

Blaine looked up and wiped his eyes. "I-I'll call you back okay?..I love you.."

 

"I love you too."

He hung up and wiped his eyes again. "Come in.."

 

"Hey." She said as she opened the door. "I'm sorry about dinner."

 

"It's fine..."

 

"We're going to let you go. You can take a Friday and a Monday off of school. No more. And you have to at least text me to let me know when you get there and let me know you're okay." Mrs. Anderson said softly.

 

Blaine stood, running to his mother and hugging her. "Thank you.."

 

"You're welcome sweetie. You're sure he'll be okay to drive you down there? That's a long way."

 

"He's done it before.." Blaine smiled.

 

"I just want you to be safe, Blaine. In every way."

 

"It's not like I'll be in danger or anything, mom.." Blaine chuckled.

 

"That's not what I mean, Blaine." Mrs. Anderson said quietly.

 

Blaine looked up at his mother. "Oh..Oh! Oh..Mom..I-I..You mean.."

 

"I don't need to know if you two are or not. I just want you to be..careful."

 

"Okay. I get that." Blaine said.

 

"And I want you to do it sooner rather than later. I want you back in plenty of time for finals."

 

"Yes ma'am.."

 

"Don't stay up too late." She said, kissing his cheek before walking out. Blaine did everything he could to hold back a squeal of happiness. He grabbed his phone and jumped onto his bed, plopping down before calling Brad.

 

"Everything okay?" Brad asked when he answered.

 

"Mom said we could leave this Friday." Blaine grinned.

 

"Really?" Brad asked in disbelief. "What changed their mind?"

 

"I don't know..But I'm happy they did.." Blaine said softly.

 

"I'll call them tomorrow and see what they think."

 

"Okay.." Blaine smiled.

 

"I'm so excited."

 

"I..I really hope they like me.." Blaine said softly.

 

"They will love you."

 

"You think so?.."

 

"I know so. But be prepared to eat. Momma and Mawmaw will be feedin' you all kinds of stuff."

 

"I'll save room.." Blaine smiled, giggling at Brads accent.

 

"Good."

 

The day to leave came quickly. Brad smiled as he knocked on the Andersons' front door. Thankfully it was Mrs. Anderson that opened it. "Why hello Brad!" She smiled. "Blaine is upstairs."

 

"Hey Mrs. Anderson. Thank you again for letting Blaine go with me."

 

"I know you'll both be safe and have a good time." She smiled. Brad nodded before going to Blaine's room. Blaine was still packing when Brad came up. He didn't hear him come in due to the headphones blasting the his Broadway playlist in his ears. He swayed his hips, humming to himself.   
Brad leaned against the doorway and grinned. "Blaine?"

 

Blaine said nothing, folding one of his shirts and putting it in the bag. Brad stayed there, enjoying seeing his boyfriend this happy. Blaine began to sing loudly before turning and almost jumping a foot in the air as he saw Brad. Brad chuckled. "Hey."

 

"You scared me!" Blaine giggled, walking over to Brad and kissing him softly.

 

"I tried calling your name, " Brad laughed, kissing him again. Blaine hummed, leaning in to kiss Brad once more. He wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed the southern boy deeply. Brad grinned against Blaine's lips as he pulled him closer. Blaine gasped softly, smiling as well as Brad squeezed him lightly.

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you too.." Blaine whispered.

 

"We should get goin' if we wanna make it in time."

 

Blaine nodded, walking back to his suitcase and closing it. Brad lifted the luggage and carried it downstairs.  
Blaine smiled as he saw his parents and hugged them both. "We'll be back Monday night. I'll call when we get there."

 

"Okay sweetie. Be safe." Amber smiled softly.

 

Mr. Anderson eyed Brad. "He better come back exactly as he is. If anything happens, I will hold you responsible."

 

"Of course, sir.." Brad said, nodding.

 

"Have a good time, Blaine." His father said.

 

"We will, Dad." Blaine smiled, grabbing Brad's hand.Amber leaned against her husband and took his hand as they watched Blaine and Brad walk to the truck. Blaine bounced happily as they got in. "I'm so nervous.."

 

"Why babe?" Brad asked as he started the engine and headed off.

 

"What if your family doesn't like me?.."

 

"Blaine, I told you. They will love you. You don't know how it is where they live. Family is cherished. At least in ours it is. They will love you."

 

"I'm sorry..I guess I'm just..Not used to that.." Blaine admitted.

 

"I know, baby. But you will be. Trust me, you'll be a part of the family in no time." Brad grinned. Blaine smiled wide, reaching over and grabbing Brads hand. They drove for a while, playing Blaine's music for most of the drive. "You mind if I put in my music for a bit?"

 

"Not at all." Blaine said. "As long as you sing."

 

Brad grinned, plugging in his iPod and finding one of his favorite country songs. He looked over at Blaine as he started to sing.

"You need hands, rough not soft  
To come and warm you up up in that cold hayloft  
Let me hold you little darling in my big strong arms  
Can't get these kind of muscles anywhere but a farm  
Hey I'm a country man, a city boy can't do the things I can o  
I can grow my own groceries and salt cure a ham  
Hey baby I'm a country man."

 

Blaine blushed wildly, but smiled, wrapping his arms around Brad's bicep and cuddling up to him. Brad leaned over, kissing Blaine's forehead and continued with the song.  
"I've got a jeep with camouflage seats  
That way nobody sees us parked back up in these trees  
Your little i-pod loaded down with Hoobastank  
Don't be a tape player hater girl were groovin' to Hank."

 

Blaine smiled, giggling lightly as he stared up at Brad. His deep voice was as smooth as velvet and it made Blaine's knees weak. At least they were sitting. Brad finished the song before turning on Josh Turner's Firecracker. Blaine perked up. He knew this song. And he also knew how low it was sung. He looked up at Brad, biting his lip. Brad grinned as he looked between Blaine and the road.  
"When I look into her eyes  
It ain't no suprise  
Sparks start a flyin' like the 4th of July  
She gets me so hot my heart starts a pumpin'  
When we get to kissin' there ain't no stoppin'  
When it comes to love she ain't no slacker  
My little darlin' is a Firecracker  
When I light the fuse I gotta get back quick  
You gotta be careful with a dynamite stick  
Son of a gun she's fun to handle  
and she packs a punch like a roman candle  
She's a pack of black cats in a red paper wrapper  
My little darlin' is a Firecracker."

 

Blaine smiled wide, pressing his cheek to Brad's shoulder. Brad kept singing as they drove through another state. He loved how much Blaine liked to hear him sing. Eventually, the younger fell asleep against Brad, snoring quietly. The older stopped in Nashville, almost halfway to his home, and gently woke Blaine as he pulled into a Taco Bell. "Hey babe. You hungry?"

 

"Hm?.." Blaine said quickly, sitting up. A few of his curls were loose and half of his face was red and slightly smushed from sleeping against Brad.

 

Brad thought about how beautiful his boyfriend was. "I'm getting some food. You want some?"

 

"Mhm.." Blaine nodded sleepily, rubbing his face.

 

"Sleep a little longer," Brad said softly. Blaine nodded again, scooting over more and hugging Brad's arm. Brad smiled, kissing his forehead before ordering. When he got the food, Blaine was still asleep and he just looked so peaceful, Brad didn't want to wake him. He parked and quickly ate what he had gotten himself and started driving again.

 

About an hour later Blaine woke up, rubbing his eyes and stretching. "We there yet?.." He mumbled.

 

"Not quite."

 

"It may sound weird..But that's the best sleep I've gotten in a while.." Blaine giggled.

 

Brad shook his head as he laughed. "I don't know how that's possible."

 

"Well I think it was because I was holding you." Blaine smiled.

 

The older man smiled. "I love when you do."

 

Blaine smiled, kissing Brad's cheek. "So how much further?""About seven hours.."

 

"Why don't we stop for the night baby?.." Blaine asked softly. "You've been driving forever.."

 

"Are you sure?" Brad asked.

 

"Yeah..I wanna hold all of you, not just your arm." Blaine smiled.

 

Brad took a deep breath as a warm feeling spread throughout him. "I'd love that."

 

They pulled off at a motel and brad got them a room. He was exhausted and collapsed onto the bed as soon as they walked in. Blaine pulled his shirt and jeans off and climbed onto the bed with Brad. "Come on clothes off." He smiled.

 

Brad's mouth dropped in mock shock. "Mr. Anderson, are you trying to seduce me?"

 

"Hmm..What on earth would make you think that?" Blaine giggled, leaning down to kiss Brad's neck. Brad giggled, lifting his hips up and pulling his jeans off. Blaine helped Brad with his clothes before pulling the blankets over them and pulling his boyfriend close.

 

"I love you so much." Brad whispered.

 

"I love you too Brad.." Blaine said quietly, tracing a line down the taller's jaw. Brad gave a sweet smile, snuggling closer. Blaine pet Brads hair, falling asleep to the rhythm of his steady breathing. Brad fell asleep soon after, happy to be in his boyfriend's arms.

 

The next morning, Blaine got up early, got dressed and walked across the street to get some breakfast for both of them. Brad woke up as Blaine walked back in. "Hey.. Where'd you go?" He asked sleepily.

 

"Breakfast." Blaine smiled, holding up the bag.

 

"Mmm, you're perfect."

 

Blaine smiled. "Thanks."

 

Brad got up and stretched, letting out a small groan as he displayed his body for Blaine. Blaine licked his lips, his eyes roaming Brad's perfect form. Brad turned to go to the small bathroom. Blaine couldn't help but notice his boyfriend's boxer briefs hanging lower than usual. Blaine felt himself twitch in his pants and sighed. They had to get going soon, but Brad just looked so sexy today.. The older man rubbed his eyes, forgetting to shut the door as he entered the bathroom. Blaine sat on the bed, unable to keep his eyes from drifting towards the open door. Brad finished and washed his hands. As he walked out, he rubbed over his toned stomach. "I'm so hungry."

 

"Me too.." Blaine sighed, gripping the sheets as he tried to control himself.

 

Brad raised an eyebrow. "You okay?"

 

"Y-Yeah.." Blaine said quickly.

 

"Okay." Brad said turning to the table and looking through the food. Blaine stood, walking over to brad, and wrapping his arms around him from behind.

 

Brad hummed. "That feels good."

 

Blaine nodded, pressing his cheek to Brads back as he traced his abs.

 

Brad's head fell back. "Blaine.."

 

Blaine shivered at the sound of his boyfriend's voice. "Yeah, baby?.."

 

Brad pressed his body back against Blaine as a small whine escaped him. Blaine gasped, pulling Brad closer, his hands moving to his hips.

 

"We have to be quick.."

 

Blaine nodded, "Okay.."

 

Brad turned around and kissed Blaine deeply. Blaine moaned, wrapping his arms around Brad. "I want you.." Brad whispered.

 

"How?.." Blaine said, just as quietly.

 

"Ride you."

 

Blaine held back a loud moan, nodding quickly as he pulled off his clothes. Brad did the same and pressed their naked bodies together. Blaine walked them back to the bed, laying back and pulling Brad on top of him. Brad straddled Blaine, rocking his hips down to get some kind of friction. Blaine moaned harshly, gripping Brad's hips. "I-I know we haven't been..Ah.. Using them lately..B-But I promised my mom..W-We'd wear..Condoms.." He said, looking up at Brad."

 

Brad's eyebrows knitted together. "You talk to your mom about this..?"

 

"No! God no..She just..Voiced that she would..Prefer it that way.." Blaine said as Brad stilled his hips.

 

"Oh. Well, do you have one?"

 

"In my bag."

 

Brad nodded, getting off Blaine so he could get one. Blaine smiled at Brad. "You're so sexy.." he said quietly.

 

"So are you babe."

 

Blaine looked up as Brad grabbed one and climbed back on the bed. He slowly rolled it onto Blaine and straddled him again. Blaine looked up at him with loving eyes. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too," Brad whispered as he lowered himself onto his boyfriend. Blaine gasped harshly, doing everything he could to keep his hips still as Brad slowly sank down.  
"Oh god, Blaine.."

 

"So tight.." Blaine groaned.

"Feels so good." Brad gasped. Blaine ran his hands up and down Brad's stomach to his hips and down to his member, stroking him slowly. Brad gasped softly as he started to roll his hips. Blaine groaned, letting his head fall back. "Brad.."

 

The older rocked his hips down, finding a steady rhythm. Blaine moaned each time Brad slid over him, reaching up to pull him down and kiss him sweetly. Brad let out a small whine as they kissed. Blaine bit Brad's bottom lip, pulling back slightly.  
"Ungh.. Baby.."

 

"So hot.."

 

Brad rocked his hips faster, letting out a long moan. Blaine stroked Brad faster, moaning harshly. "Oh god baby..Ride me.."

 

"Holy fuck! Blaine!"

 

Blaine ran his hands up to Brad's chest, scratching down the skin. Brad gasped loudly, bucking his hips forward. Blaine growled, arching his back as Brad bounced faster.  
"Fuck me, oh fuck me, Blaine!"

 

Blaine stopped Brad, patting his hip to get him off before switching positions and moving him to his hands and knees. Brad gave a needy whine. "Please."

 

Blaine ran his hands over Brad's perfect ass before sliding into him again.  
"Ohgodyes!"

 

Blaine slid the palm of his hand up Brad's back as he thrust faster. Brad was a panting mess as Blaine hit his prostate. Blaine grunted as Brad cried out. "So hot..taking me.." He whispered, hitting his prostate again. "UNGH! Blaine!" Brad cried out. "So close!"

 

"Come..Come for me." Blaine panted. "Come from just my cock, baby.."

 

Brad arched his back wildly, crying out as he came hard. Blaine's thrusts grew erratic, giving one last final thrust before he came, panting harshly. Brad fell onto the bed, whimpering as his orgasm rushed though him. Blaine slowly thrust in an out, drawing small whines from Brad's lips. Brad laid limp against the mattress as he came down. Blaine pulled out, disposing of the condom and laying on top of Brad.  
"Oh my god.."

 

"Good?.." Blaine giggled.

 

"Mmm, so good." Brad grinned. "You know.. I've never bottomed this much before."

 

"Really?.." Blaine asked, kissing Brad's back softly.

 

Brad nodded. "I like it with you."

 

"You didn't like it before?.."

 

"I did. But I preferred to top."

 

"So you don't prefer to top now?.." Blaine smiled, palming over Brad's ass.

 

"Well, now, it's more of what each other is in the mood for. I like both with you. Sometimes I want to be inside you. But others, I need you." Brad explained, gasping softly as he felt Blaine's hand.

 

Blaine smiled. "You're so perfect."

 

"So are you," Brad said softly. They cleaned up, showered and ate before heading out for the rest of the drive. Hours later, they finally pulled into Brad's parent's driveway. Brad grinned as he got out. He opened Blaine's door before grabbing their bags. "You ready darlin'?"

 

Blaine exhaled shakily, nodding. "Yeah.."

 

Brad leaned down to kiss his boyfriend. "They will love you."

 

"Okay.." Blaine said, giving a small smile.

 

Brad lead Blaine to the door and stepped inside. "We're home!" He called to his family. Blaine's eyebrows shot up as a rush of people came to the door to greet them. Brad grinned as he hugged everyone. He pulled his mom close and kissed her cheek. "Momma, this is Blaine."

 

"Oh, he's cuter than you said!" She smiled, pulling Blaine in for a hug.

 

"I-It's nice to meet you, ma'am," Blaine said, blushing lightly. Blaine was passed around the room, being introduced to Brad's dad, his two older brothers that happened to be twins, Brandon and Brett, one of his brothers' wife, Sandra, and finally Brad's dog, a big golden retriever jumped up, licking his face. Blaine was almost knocked over as he giggled and pet the dog. Brad grabbed the dog and gently pulled him down.   
"Down, Lady!" He scolded. "Sorry bout that."

 

"It's okay," Blaine chuckled, wiping his face. He finally got the chance to look around the house. It was beautiful. Hardwood floors and traditional furniture. Family pictures were on the mantel of the fireplace and it all looked so homey. It seemed like the perfect place to grow up. "Thanks for lettin' us come, Momma." Brad said sweetly.

 

"Oh it's my pleasure, sweetie. Your Mawmaw will be here in time for supper. In the meantime, go show Blaine around. We've got enough land around here." she smiled, patting his shoulder. Brad nodded, taking Blaine's hand and leading him to the back door. Blaine gasped as he saw the acres of land behind the house. "Oh wow Brad.." Blaine smiled.

 

"I miss it," Brad said as he showed Blaine where they grow their vegetables. "We have peas, beans, potatoes, tomatoes, peppers, cabbage, broccoli, onion, carrots, lettuce, and at the end is the corn." He explained, pointing to each one. "And after that, we have the fruits. My favorite are the strawberries!"

 

Blaine was in awe. Everything was so beautiful. "Your family does all this?" He asked.

 

"Mhmm," Brad hummed. "And we'll be helping while we're here."

 

Blaine nodded, smiling. "So. What'd you do around here when you were a kid?.."

 

"More like what didn't I do." Brad chuckled as they started walking again. "Look down here. See the horses? I used to ride them a lot."

 

"Those are yours?" Blaine gasped. "I've..I've never seen one in real life." He admitted.

 

Brad brought Blaine closer. "You wanna ride?"

 

"I'd love to!" Blaine smiled.

 

They went into a big barn where the horses were kept. There were eight. Brad pulled a white one out and petted her. "This is Daisy. She's really gentle and will be the best for your first time."

 

Blaine looked up at the horse, a bit intimidated by the size of the animal but relaxed as Brad took his hand and gently pressed it to her nose, letting Blaine pet her. "She's beautiful." Blaine grinned.

 

"She likes you," Brad smiled as he put the saddle on her.

 

Blaine continued to pet the horse before looking at Brad. "So..How do I get up there?." he asked, pointing to the saddle.

 

"Put your leg here," Brad said, holding the stirrup out. Blaine gripped Brad's shoulder as he put on foot in the stirrup and lifted himself. Brad helped Blaine swing his other leg over. "Okay. Now hold on. I'm going to sit behind you."

 

"O-Okay.." Blaine said, trying to keep himself steady as he grabbed the reigns. Brad removed Blaine's foot from one stirrup and hopped up easily. Blaine leaned back against Brad a bit as he wrapped his arms around him.

 

"To stop, you'll pull the reigns back and say 'Woah' to go, you'll move them like this and give her a little kick."

Brad did just that and Daisy started to slowly walk out of the barn. Blaine gave a small squeak, tightening his hands on the reigns.

 

Brad held Blaine tightly. "It's okay. I got you."

 

Blaine nodded, giggling lightly. "Okay..This isn't that bad."

 

"Let's just take her slow for a few minutes first." Brad said softly. Blaine nodded, leaning back against Brad again.

 

Brad let Blaine get used to riding Daisy for a while before speaking up. "Wanna try faster?"

 

"Yeah." Blaine grinned.

 

"Give her another kick, not too hard."

 

Blaine nodded, gently tapping the horse's sides with the heel of his shoes. Daisy sped up her gallop, making Blaine giggle. They continued this before they sped up more, riding through the field, Blaine smiling wide as the wind flew by them. Brad kissed Blaine's neck softly. He was so glad to be here with his boyfriend. They rode for about half an hour before bringing Daisy back in to the barn. Brad hopped off before helping Blaine. "I have something else to show you."

 

"What is it?"

 

"It's in the other barn." Brad grinned.

 

"Okay." Blaine smiled, grabbing Brad's hand. They walked to the other barn that was filled with equipment and tractors. "Wait out here."

 

Blaine nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets. His eyebrows knitted together as he heard a loud rev of an engine. A minute later, Brad came zooming out on a large four wheeler. Blaine's face spread into a wide grin. "Ohmygod!"

 

Brad came to a skidding halt in front of Blaine and smiled. "Hop on and hold on tight!"

 

Blaine quickly climbed on behind Brad, wrapping his arms around him. Brad grinned as he quickly took off. Blaine laughed in his excitement as Brad turned down a path into the woods. Brad drove over little hills, making them fly over the dirt a few feet. He grinned at the musical sound of his boyfriend's laugh. Blaine wrapped his arms around Brad tighter, burying his face in his back. Brad drove a few extra minutes more and stopped at a big pond. Blaine grinned, smoothing his hands over his hair.  
"This is where I go to think."

 

"It's beautiful.." Blaine said, looking at the setting sun above the trees.

 

"I've never brought anyone here." Brad admitted.

 

"Really?.." Blaine asked.

 

"You're the first."

 

"That's sweet.." Blaine smiled.

 

"I'm really glad you wanted to come here. People usually make fun of where I'm from." Brad said quietly.

 

"I would never..I love it so far.."

 

"Momma's really excited." Brad smiled.

 

"She's really nice." Blaine said, kissing the back of Brad's neck.

 

"I gotta convince her to let you sleep in my room though." Brad chuckled. "She's very old fashioned about that."

 

"You're twenty-one.." Blaine giggled.

 

"You're not though."

 

"True.." Blaine said softly.

 

"I'll tell her I'll sleep on the floor." Brad giggled.

 

"Well you won't will you?.." Blaine asked as Brad turned around so he was facing him.

 

"Of course not." Brad grinned devilishly.

 

Blaine giggled lightly, wrapping his arms around Brad's neck. "Good.."

 

"We should get back. I hope you're hungry."

 

"Starving." Blaine said quickly. They turned around and Brad raced back to the house, going over all the hills and grinning at Blaine's little squeals of excitement. They got off of the four wheeler and walked back into the house. Brad smiled wide as he saw his grandmother. "Mawmaw!" He grinned, striding over to her. 

 

She lit up as she saw him. "How's my favorite grandson?" She asked, as she did with all her grandchildren.

 

Brad chuckled, hugging her before turning to Blaine. "Mawmaw, this is Blaine..My boyfriend."

 

"Look at him!" The older woman grinned, bringing her hands up to cup Blaine's cheeks. "He's so handsome!"

 

Blaine blushed, "Th-Thank you ma'am.."

 

"Oh, none of that. Call me Mawmaw. If you're going to be with my grandson, you're part of this family."

 

Blaine nodded. "Mawmaw.."

 

"Go wash up and get your brothers. Your mom and I will get the table ready."

 

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Blaine asked.

 

Mawmaw smiled happily. "You can set the silverware while I get the plates."

 

Blaine smiled, blushing as Brad kissed his cheeks and walked off to get his brothers. They gathered around the table. Mawmaw had to smack one of the twins' hands as they reached for a piece of deep friend chicken. "Now, you know better than that, boy. We say grace first."

 

"I'll do it," Brad said softly. They all joined hands and bowed their heads.   
"Dear Lord, thank you for this food. Bless the hands that prepared it.  
Bless it to our use and us to your service. And make us ever mindful of the needs of others. Through Christ our Lord we pray. Amen."

 

"Amen" The others said and Blaine smiled, looking at his boyfriend. "That was beautiful."

 

"I learn from the best," Brad smiled, nodding to his grandmother. Blaine smiled at her before they started to make their plates. Blaine took a bite of his chicken and his eyes went wide. "Everything alright?" Brad's mother asked.

 

"This is..The best chicken I've ever tasted.." Blaine grinned.

 

"You don't cook for him?" Mawmaw asked Brad.

 

"I do!" Brad said, looking at his boyfriend. "You think hers is better than mine?" He chuckled.

 

Blaine blushed. "Well..I-I.."

 

"It is." Brandon said.

 

"Definitely." Brett nodded.

 

"Well I was going to be nice and go crawfishin' in the morning for y'all. But if you're gonna be like that.." Brad teased his brothers.

 

"Hey, don't be jumpin' to conclusions now!" Brett said quickly as Brandon nodded.

 

"What's crawfishing?" Blaine asked with a curious tone.

 

"It's when ya go down by the river and catch some crawfish." Brandon said as if it were obvious. "Ya set some traps, throw 'em in the river and wait a bit, pull 'em back in."

 

Blaine looked to his boyfriend. "But what is a crawfish?"

 

The table went silent and everyone turned to look at Blaine.

 

"W-What?" Blaine asked, blushing deeply as a nervous feeling took over him.

 

"Y'all, he's from Ohio.." Brad chuckled.

 

"Do ya like spicy foods?" Brett asked.

"Well it depends.." Blaine said, shrugging.

 

"On what?" Mawmaw asked.

 

"How spicy?" Blaine said. "I can't handle what Brad can." He giggled.

 

"You can handle the first batch," Brad said. "I'll get up early and do that. You can sleep in if you'd like."

 

"No, I want to go with you." Blaine smiled.

 

"You sure?" Brad asked. "We gotta be up real early."

 

"Of course."

 

"This oughta be fun," Brett laughed.

 

"Glad I'm not goin." Brandon added.

 

"I say he'll be nappin' before lunch."

 

"Y'all shut up.." Brad shot at them.

 

"What all do we have to do?" Blaine asked, suddenly worried about the next day.

 

"We start with crawfishin'. Takes about three hours. Put 'em on ice. When we get back, the sun's comin' up and we gotta feed the animals and clean the barns. Water the veggies. Plow the fields. Milk the cows. Get the eggs from the coops." The boys named each chore.

 

Blaine's eyebrows shot up but he stayed composed. "I think I can handle it."

 

"We all pitch in. You can do it." Brad said softly, taking Blaine's hand under the table. Blaine smiled, squeezing it lightly. They finished dinner and Blaine volunteered to help do the dishes. "Well how sweet of you to offer Blaine." Brad's mom smiled, leading him to the kitchen.

 

"It's the least I can do." Blaine said softly. "I can't thank you enough for letting Brad bring me here to meet you all."

 

"So how'd you and Brad meet?" Sandra asked.

 

"I was going through a rough time. And my friends forced me to go out. Brad asked me to dance." Blaine explained, thinking honesty would be the best route with Brad's family.

 

"That's sweet. Love at first sight?"

 

"I would say so," Blaine smiled.

 

"I've never seen Brad this happy.." His mother smiled.

 

"I feel the same way about him. He makes me the happiest person."

 

"Have you ever been with anyone else?" Sandra asked softly.

 

"Yes ma'am."

 

"How'd that go?..If ya don't mind me asking.." Mawmaw asked.

 

"He was my first love. I honestly thought we'd always be together. But then.." Blaine sighed deeply. "He cheated on me."

 

"Oh sweetie.."

 

"I understand why he did. But I don't know. I'm with Brad now and he makes me happy."

 

"Well. God works in mysterious ways and He brought you two together." Mawmaw smiled.

 

"I'm so thankful for him. You've raised an amazing man. Thank you for letting me come down here. I've never been around a family like this. You're all so close and loving.." Blaine said, his voice dropping a little at the end.

 

"Well now you can be. Because you're a part of this family." Brad's mom smiled.

 

Blaine bit his lip. "That means a lot to me."

 

"I'm glad. We'll always be here for you sugar." Mawmaw smiled. Blaine thanked them again as they finished cleaning. After that they led Blaine to Brad's room and told him goodnight. Blaine crawled into bed, hoping his boyfriend would be coming in soon. His wish came true a couple of seconds later when Brad came in, pulling his shirt off.  
"Hey baby," Blaine smiled.

 

"Hey." Brad smiled as he pulled his jeans off. "Sorry I didn't get a chance to shower..I prolly smell." He chuckled as he climbed into bed.

 

"You're fine," Blaine giggled. "When do we have to be up?"

 

"I'll wake you, darlin'.." He said softly, pulling Blaine close and kissing him softly.

 

Blaine hummed. "I love you."

 

"I love you too.." Brad said sweetly, running a loving hand up and down Blaine's side. Blaine blushed lightly, ducking his head so Brad didn't see. "Don't hide that beautiful face." Brad smiled, leaning down to kiss Blaine's blush. Blaine giggled, trying to hide against Brad's neck. Brad smiled, pulling him back and kissing him softly.  
"You're so perfect.."

 

"So are you, Blaine.." Brad smiled, kissing the younger's forehead.

 

Blaine gave a big yawn and curled up to his boyfriend. "We have a long day tomorrow."

 

"We do.." Brad said, petting Blaine's curls. "Night, sugar.."

 

"Night Brad."

 

Blaine woke up to Brad giving him sweet kisses on his neck and cheeks. "C'mon, baby..Time to get up.."

 

He let out a sound between a moan and a groan. "I'm tiirrreed."

 

"I know baby, but you wanted to come with me.." Brad giggled, kissing Blaine's ear.

 

"Mmm, I know, I know." Blaine chuckled lightly.

 

Brad nipped lightly at Blaine's lobe. "C'mon get up.."

 

Blaine shivered, turning over and kissing Brad. Brad inhaled softly, kissing Blaine back. Blaine smiled. "What should I wear? I don't know what we're about to be doing."

 

"Just some jeans and a t-shirt, baby.."

 

Blaine nodded. "You're warm."

 

Brad smiled, looking down at Blaine. "If we didn't have to be up right now.." He trailed off, his green eyes darkening.

 

Blaine gasped as he saw the look in his boyfriend's eyes. "Brad.."

 

Brad bit his lip, his hands running down Blaine's sides.

 

"Do we..have time..?"

 

Brad looked over at the clock. It was 3:45. They had to be gone by four, but he could sacrifice a bit of time. "Yeah.." He smiled, Blaine grinned, pulling Brad on top of him. Brad rolled his hips down, his hands on either side of Blaine's pillow as he let out a low growl. Blaine gasped, bringing his hands up to Brad's abs. Brad shivered, giving a soft moan as Blaine touched him. "Fuck, baby.."

 

Blaine bit his lip. He couldn't believe he was about to do this in Brad's bed. It was kind of hot. Brad pressed their chests together, kissing along Blaine's jaw. "What are you thinkin', sugar?.."

 

"Being with you.. In your bed." Blaine breathed out. "So sexy.."

 

Brad smiled. "It is.." He smiled, licking up the shell of Blaine's ear. "Mmm..Damn.."

 

"Oh god.. Brad.." Blaine whispered, already starting to tremble.

 

"So desperate already.." Brad whispered, running his hands up Blaine's thighs. The younger nodded as he gave a quiet whine. Brad reached into his bedside table and grabbed the lube and reached into his jeans from yesterday, pulling a condom out of his wallet. Blaine licked his lips, taking the condom from his boyfriend and rolling it on for him. Brad gasped as Blaine rolled it down his thick length, twitching in his hand. Blaine quickly pressed his lips to Brad's to muffle a moan. Brad kissed Blaine back, popping the cap on the lube and slicking his fingers up before pressing two at Blaine's hole, tracing them around the tight rim. Blaine's head fell back. "Please.."

 

Brad smiled, nipping at Blaine's neck as he pressed both in at once.

 

"Ohmygod.."

 

"So fucking tight..Feels so good 'round my cock.." Brad whispered in Blaine's ear. Blaine squirmed under his boyfriend. "K-Keep talking.."

 

"So good for me.." Brad gasped. Blaine grasped at Brad's chest and abs as he brushed over his prostate.

 

"Feel good?.." Brad smiled, pushing his fingers deeper.

 

"Ungh.. Y-Yes.."

 

"Fuck, I want you.." Brad practically growled.

 

"Please. Please Brad.."

 

Brad pulled his fingers out before lifting Blaine's legs and putting them on his shoulders. Blaine tangled his hands in Brad's hair as he whimpered. Brad pushed in slowly, moaning as Blaine pulled. Blaine pulled a hand away to put over hos mouth to muffle his groan. Brad slowly rocked his hips, but pushing deep and forceful with each powerful thrust. Blaine's head fell back as he gripped the sheets and held back a mewl. Brad leaned up more, making him go even deeper into Blaine.Blaine gasped, wanting to scream for his boyfriend. Brad craned his neck so their lips were less than an inch apart before giving a particularly powerful thrust, scooting Blaine a few inches up the mattress.  
"Ah!" Blaine cried loudly, scratching down Brad's back.

 

"Shh.." Brad whispered, kissing Blaine's jaw as he let up a bit.

 

"S-So..good.." Blaine whimpered.

 

"I know, sugar.." Brad said, giving a cocky grin. Blaine's mouth fell open with a small gasp at the sexy accent. Brad bit Blaine's bottom lip as he began to thrust harder. Blaine gripped the sheets, his muscles in his stomach clenching as he tried his hardest to stay quiet. Brad groaned in Blaine's ear as he sped up. "Oh baby..So good..So tight for me.."

 

"Brad.. Brad.."

 

"I love you.."

 

"Fuck.. I-I love.. love you too.." Blaine breathed out. Brad moaned softly, connecting their lips as his thrusts became erratic. Blaine slid his hands down to the swells of Brad's ass and squeezed the soft flesh. Brad gasped harshly. "Oh fuck..Yes, baby.."

 

"I'm gonna come.."

 

Brad tripled his efforts, quickly beginning to slam into Blaine. Blaine arched up as far as he could, clutching to his boyfriend and biting his neck to keep from screaming as he shot himself between them. Brad tensed seconds later, digging his nails into the younger's thighs as he came. Blaine panted harshly as they rode out their orgasms.  
"Damn.." Brad panted. "Now I really don't wanna get up.."

 

"Me neither.."

 

Brad pulled out, throwing the condom away. "But we gotta." He said simply, kissing Blaine's forehead before standing. Blaine groaned before following his boyfriend. They got dressed and Blaine couldn't help but feel a little odd with just the t-shirt and jeans. "I look..I don't even know."

 

"You look fine," Brad said softly.

 

"I guess I shouldn't gel either." Blaine said.

 

"Oh no." Brad said with wide eyes. "You will regret it if you do."

 

"Why?" Blaine asked, looking up at Brad.

 

"The bugs are attracted to it."

 

"Oh god." Blaine said, covering his hair protectively although there were inside.

 

Brad chuckled. "Come on babe."

 

"Okay." Blaine sighed, grabbing Brad's hand. They got everything they needed in Brad's truck and headed out to the swamps. Blaine had the window down and looked out the window. Everything was so different here. Even the air. Thick and humid, with the lovely smell of the trees and sounds of all the animals. It was peaceful. Once they were there, Brad lead Blaine out to the makeshift dock and showed him their boat. It was a simple, yet nice boat with two seats and a small motor. "Are there snakes out here?.." Blaine asked warily.

 

"Don't be afraid. I got you, sugar," Brad said softly, leaning down to kiss Blaine's curls.

 

"So..That's a yes?" Blaine said.

 

"Yes. But we aren't messin' with them tonight."

 

Blaine nodded, climbing into the boat before Brad. Brad got in and started the motor. They went out and set the traps. The older laughed as Blaine made faces at the salmon trimmings Brad put in the traps.

 

"That looks so gross..I mean. My dad takes me fishing, but I usually let him take care of gutting them and all that.." Blaine said.

 

"I've done it since I was young. I'm used to it." Brad shrugged.

 

"My studly man." Blaine chuckled.

 

"You weren't complaining before we got up," Brad grinned.

 

"Of course not. How could I with you, quite literally, fucking me into the mattress?.." Blaine asked calmly.

 

Brad couldn't stop the low growl that escaped his throat. "You were so sexy.. Desperate and needing me."

 

Blaine's cheeks reddened. "Brad.."

 

Brad giggled. "Yes?"

 

"You're evil.."

 

"You started it."

 

"You continued it." Blaine giggled.

 

"Because I like it," Brad grinned. Blaine blushed again, rolling his eyes and smiling. They set all the traps and Brad sat back. "Now we wait."

 

"How long?" Blaine asked.

 

"Two hours. What do you wanna do?"

 

"Well what is there to do on a boat for two hours?" Blaine giggled.

 

"I can show you around the swamp. But I think it would freak you out. Or we could go back to the truck and take a little nap if you're tired."

 

"It wouldn't freak me out!" Blaine said seriously.

 

Brad raised an eyebrow. "You sure? I'm not tryin' to be mean. Just a lot you haven't seen yet."

 

"I've seen swamp people." Blaine said, making Brad laugh out loud.

 

"And you already got worried about snakes. It's not like that here. There's the swamps and things that live in it. But I'm not hopping in this water for anythin'. And what about if you see a gator?"

 

Blaine pursed his lips. "Well..I'm sure I'll be okay." he said, hands on his hips.

 

Brad chuckled. "Okay."

 

Blaine huffed. "You don't think I will?"

 

"I don't know honestly," Brad said as he started the motor.

 

Blaine had a determined look on his face. "I will."

 

They rode around for a bit before Brad slowly came to a stop. "Look over there. See the nose sticking out the water?"

 

Blaine tensed but leaned over to see where brad was pointing. "Where?"

 

Brad pointed to the alligator that was emerging from beneath the swamp water. Blaine's eyes went wide as he saw it. "Ohgod."

 

"Still not scared?" Brad chuckled.

 

"I'm not!" Blaine protested, gasping as the sudden loud noise made the gator submerge again. "Ohmygod where'd it go?" Blaine whispered.

 

"Under the water." Brad laughed. "Don't worry."

 

"Is it gonna come for us?.."

 

"If you mess with it."

 

"God-Fuck, okay I'm scared." Blaine admitted.

 

"Wanna leave?" Brad asked softly.

 

"Yes. Before I get my leg chomped off or something." Blaine said seriously. Brad couldn't stop his giggle as he headed back to the dock. Blaine looked up. The sun was starting to come up and he was much more awake now. Mostly from the adrenaline of, in his mind, almost getting attacked by an alligator. Brad let the back of his truck down and climbed into the bed. Blaine crawled in and sat between his legs. "This is nice.." Brad whispered.

 

"It is." Blaine said softly, leaning back against Brad. They laid there, watching the sun rise.

 

"Thank you for bringing me.."

 

"It was your idea," Brad smiled. "I'm so happy."

 

"So am I baby..I love you.." Blaine said sweetly.

 

"I love you too."

 

"It's so nice out here.." Blaine sighed.

 

"I wish we could stay. But we gotta go get the crawfish."

 

"How much do you think we got?" Blaine smiled, sitting up.

 

"Hopefully a lot. We love it!"

 

Blaine smiled, kissing Brad's cheek, "Can't wait to try it.."

 

They got back into the boat and grabbed the traps. They caught a lot more than expected and put them on ice.

 

"They're kinda..Creepy.." Blaine chuckled as he watched the little crustaceans. Brad picked one up and held it out at Blaine as the little legs and claws grabbed at the air. Blaine flinched away before examining it closely. It flung it's claws out, making a little "Y" and Blaine smiled. "It's actually kind of..Cute."

 

Brad laughed. "Now don't go namin' him. We'll be cookin' 'em later."

 

Blaine frowned. "But he's cute!..Can we let him go baby?" He asked softly.

 

Brad sighed dramatically. "Just him."

 

"Thank you." Blaine grinned.

 

Brad smiled as he watched Blaine gently place the crustacean back into the water. "You're so adorable."

 

"I liked him." Blaine giggled. Brad leaned forward and kissed Blaine before heading back and loading everything into the truck. "So what do we do after this?." Blaine asked as they got into the truck.

 

"The chores. Feedin' the animals and cleanin' and stuff."

 

"Alright." Blaine smiled. He was ready for some physical labor. He hadn't been to the gym in a long time.

 

They got back to the house and saw Brad's brothers already working. "We'll start with the feeding." Brad said, leading Blaine to the barn with the horses. Blaine nodded,following his boyfriend. They brought in some hay and other things for the horses before cleaning out the stalls. Brad showed Blaine the basics and did the harder things himself. The sun was bright and Blaine couldn't believe how hot it was. Brad was sweating after lifting all the straw bales and making fresh beds for the animals. He pulled his shirt off and wiped his forehead. As they stepped out of the barn, all of Brad's muscles glistened in the sunlight. Blaine's mouth went dry and he swallowed hard as Brett and Brandon shouted mock catcalls at their brother. Brad chuckled. "I'm gonna get some water from the hose. You want some?"

 

"The hose?..Like the garden hose?.." Blaine asked incredulously as the twins walked over, eager to get some water themselves, and followed Brad.

 

"Umm, yeah." Brad asked, not seeing a problem.

 

"That's not..That's dirty!" Blaine said.

 

"Got you a real city boy, didn't you brad?" Brett chuckled.

 

Brad raised an eyebrow at Blaine. "What do you mean? We've been doin' it since we were kids." He said as the twins took turns drinking from it.

 

Blaine made a face. "It's just the hose..It's been out here, you don't know what's crawled in there it whatever."

 

"Suit yourself." Brad shrugged, taking the hose and getting a drink.

 

"It won't kill ya." Brandon said.

 

"Try it." Brett added.

 

Blaine sighed as Brad handed him the hose. "Fine.."

 

Brett and Brandon shared a devious look and bent the hose as Blaine lifted it. Blaine raised an eyebrow and turned the hose to look into it. The twins let go and laughed hysterically as the water came out in a rush and splashed all over Blaine's face.  
Brad scolded them loudly, running after them as Blaine wiped the water off of his face, chuckling. Brad caught up with Brett first and playfully tackled him to the ground. Brett laughed loudly, pulling Brad into a headlock as Brandon jumped in as well. Brad struggled to get out and flipped over, pinning Brandon down. Blaine drank from the hose, which actually wasn't that bad, as he watched. Brandon struggled under Brad, grunting and smiling as Brett wrapped his arms around Brad's middle, pulling him off. Brad grunted as Brandon jumped at him. Blaine bit his lip as the boys wrestled. For some reason he couldn't tear his eyes away. He leaned against the wall as Brad pinned both of them down, making them both apologize to Blaine before releasing them, laughing as he did so. Blaine looked up at Brad, his eyes a bit darker than usual. The twins shook their heads as they went back to work. Brad walked over to Blaine and put his hands on the shorter's hips. "I know that look.."

 

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "W-What do you mean?.."

 

Brad chuckled. "That turned you on."

 

Blaine blushed. "Oh god.."

 

"Let's finish up. Maybe we'll go skinny dippin' later." Brad said, winking at his boyfriend before turning back to the barn. Blaine shivered, grinning as he hurried after Brad. When they finished, Mawmaw came out with a big pitcher of freshly made lemonade. Blaine smiled, wiping sweat off of his forehead as she handed him a glass. "Thank you.."

 

"You're welcome sweetie"

 

Brad kissed her cheek along with the twins as they got their glasses. "Thanks Mawmaw."

 

"Anything for my hardworkin' boys. Go get washed up. I got some snacks for ya."

 

They nodded, walking inside and going to change. When they were finished, Blaine made a face as he saw what was on the table. "What is that?"

 

"You ain't never had boiled peanuts and fried pickles?" Mawmaw asked.

 

"No ma'am.."

 

Brett and Brandon gasped. "What the hell have you been feedin' him?"

 

"Food!"

 

Blaine bit his lip, unsure of the food in front of him. "I-I'll try it.."

 

"It's good, sugar I promise." Brad said.

 

Blaine nodded, reaching out for a pickle and trying it. His eyebrows knitted together as he tried to recall the almost familiar taste. "It almost tastes like...when you put lemon on fried fish. I like it!"

 

Brad smiled, giving him a kiss. "Good."

 

They ate and chatted for a while before Blaine and Brad sneaked off for a dip in the pond. Blaine stripped, smiling back at Brad as he stepped into the water. Brad did the same, following Blaine. "So, you like it here?"

 

"I love it.." Blaine said, wrapping himself around Brad.

 

"Good. So, tell me.. What was it that turned you on so much earlier?" Brad giggled.

 

"Just..I'm sorry baby, but your brothers are hot..And just seeing you..Overpowering them like that..Taking control..".

 

Brad ignored the first part and smiled. "You like that?"

 

"Yeah.." Blaine whispered, wrapping his legs around Brad. The older leaned in, kissing his boyfriend deeply. Blaine moaned, kissing Brad back. Brad slid his hands down Blaine's sides. "You're so hot, sugar.."

 

Blaine whimpered quietly, gripping the hair at the base of Brad's neck. The twins had followed their brother without being seen. They hid in the bushes until they knew Brad and Blaine were distracted. Brett ran out quickly and grabbed their clothes before taking off, laughing loudly with Brandon. Blaine turned at the noise, "What was that?"

 

Brad looked over and groaned. "You've got to be kiddin' me."

 

"What?.." Blaine asked.

 

"They took our clothes.."

 

"Ohmygod!" Blaine gasped.

 

"I'm going to kill them."

 

"What are we gonna do?" Blaine asked, eyes wide.

 

"I don't know.." Brad sighed heavily. Blaine couldn't help but laugh, burying his face in Brad's neck. "You're laughing? You know we gotta walk back right?"

 

"I know..But the situation is pretty funny.." Blaine said, giggling. Brad couldn't help but chuckle at his boyfriend. Blaine smiled, kissing Brad softly. They swam a bit before walking back, using their hands to cover themselves. Brad sighed in relief as he saw his brothers had the decency to drape their clothes over the fence.

 

They quickly got dressed and Brad got the crawfish boil going. The family had an amazing time getting to know Blaine as they ate and drank a little. Blaine was so happy to have time to spend with brad and his family. By the end of the day, he was completely exhausted. He crawled into the bed with Brad, barely able to keep his eyes open. Brad kissed Blaine's forehead before saying goodnight.

 

They spent the next day in New Orleans. Eating the southern food and exploring the colorful city. Blaine loved the French Quarter and the music that played throughout the city. Mid-afternoon came and the boys packed their things and loaded the truck. Brad's family said goodbye to them, exchanging hugs and kind words before starting back to Ohio. Brad gave a long sigh. "I hate leaving them."

 

"I do too.." Blaine said.

 

"How did you like it?" Brad asked.

 

"I loved it..I felt so at home.."

 

"Good," Brad grinned. "They loved you."

 

"Really?.."

 

"Momma said so herself."

 

"I'm so glad.." Blaine said, holding back tears.

 

Brad looked over and took Blaine's hand. "Sugar, what's wrong?"

 

"Nothing's wrong..I just..I feel more at home there..Than I do with my own family..I-I've just never felt so..Welcomed and..Accepted.." Blaine said quietly as his eyes became watery.

 

"Now, you'll always have that. I'm so happy to give that to you, Blaine. You deserve unconditional love."

 

Blaine nodded, smiling as a tear slipped down his cheek. "I love you so much, Brad.."

 

"I am so in love with you," Brad said in his dreamy accent.

 

Blaine leaned over, giving Brad a soft kiss. "You mean it?..That I'll always have you and your family to go to?..."

 

"Forever." Brad said softly.

 

Blaine nodded. "Thank you.."


	23. Chapter 23

Sebastian woke Kurt up early the next morning. They got dressed and grabbed some breakfast before he told his fiance where they were headed. They took the car Sebastian had rented to Montmartre. The boys made their way up the famous hill and took pictures on the steps of the basilica. Kurt made Sebastian share the most amazing crepe he had ever had with him at the Place du Tertre. They walked around for a bit and found an artist that offered to sketch a portrait of them.

 

The boys walked back down the large hill and wandered into the Boulevard de Clichy. Sebastian showed him the many bars, kebab shops, sex stores, and peep-shows. He couldn't help but fall a bit more in love as Kurt blushed at the signs for the raunchy stores.

 

As night approached them, Sebastian told Kurt he had a surprise for him. They drove not too far from where they had done some shopping. Sebastian smiled as he heard Kurt give a little gasp as he saw the big neon sign that read, 'Moulin Rouge'.

 

"Sebastian!" Kurt grinned. "Oh my god.."

 

"Surprise," Sebastian giggled. Kurt pulled him close and kissed him deeply. Sebastian smiled as they pulled back. "We're going to have dinner, see Féerie and then go dance."

 

"Féerie?.. As in Liza Minnelli, Frank Sinatra and Elton John Féerie?" Kurt asked seriously. The taller nodded as he bit back his grin. "I can't believe you! Oh god!" Kurt squealed.

 

Sebastian hugged Kurt close. "I want to show you everything."

 

"I love you so much.."

 

"I love you too. Now, come on. We have a lot to see."

 

"Okay." Kurt grinned, bouncing happily as he grabbed Sebastian's hand. They headed inside and had the loveliest dinner Kurt had ever had before going to the show. Kurt leaned against Sebastian smiling. "This is so perfect.."

 

Sebastian kissed the top of Kurt's head and held him close as they enjoyed the show. Kurt couldn't have imagined a more amazing night. Dinner and a show. An amazing one at that. Afterwards, they headed to the dance floor and got a few drinks. It was a spectacular night. When they got back to their home, the boys were exhausted. Kurt collapsed back on the bed, sighing happily. "I don't wanna take off my clothes." He chuckled.

 

"I could help but I'm feeling very lazy," Sebastian giggled.

 

"Babyy.." Kurt pouted, lifting his feet. Sebastian laughed, sitting up and pulling Kurt's shoes off. "Thank you.." Kurt giggled before rolling over and kissing Sebastian softly.

 

The next day, they decided to do something Sebastian wanted. They went to the Louvre Museum. Sebastian couldn't stop smiling as they walking inside. He turned to Kurt with eyes full of amazement. "It's the largest museum here. There's works dated back to the Middle Ages. I was checking out the map on the way here. There are eight departments. Oriental antiquities, Islamic art, Egyptian antiquities, Greek, Etruscan and Roman antiquities, paintings, sculptures, prints and drawings. I can't tell you how excited I am! We're going to see the Venus de Milo, the Winged Victory of Samothrace, the Mona Lisa!"

 

They spent a few hours at the museum. They didn't see everything. But Sebastian felt satisfied with all the masterpieces he saw. They headed out and grabbed a quick snack before going to the house to freshen up. Sebastian opened the doors to the balcony and sighed happily. "What do you say we take the tour of the Eiffel Tower tonight?"

 

"That sounds amazing.." Kurt smiled. It was great seeing all the things Sebastian was passionate about.

 

They waited until it was close to sunset and got dressed up. The boys were lead to the second floor and took pictures of the beautiful view. Sebastian asked another couple to take a few of himself and Kurt with Paris in the background. They took the elevator to the top and got a couple of drinks from the bar. Sebastian took Kurt's hand as they found the perfect spot and watched the sun set.

 

"I love you.." Kurt whispered, looking at Sebastian.

 

Sebastian smiled sweetly. "I am so in love with you."

 

Kurt smiled back. "Marry me?.."

 

"I'd marry you every day."

 

Kurt grinned, leaning in to kiss Sebastian softly.

 

The taller kissed him back. "Can you believe we're going to live here?"

 

"I can't..It just..Seems too good to be true."

 

"I know. But It is.."

 

"It's just so beautiful.." Kurt whispered.

 

"Which is why you belong here," Sebastian smiled.

 

"Oh hush.." Kurt chuckled.

 

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt's middle. "It's true."

 

"Same for you.." Kurt smiled.

 

"Why don't we go see if Rachel can Skype? You can tell her about everything so far. I have a few things I want to do."

 

"Okay.." Kurt grinned. Sebastian smiled, pulling Kurt close and kissing him deeply. Kurt gave a small moan, sighing softly.

 

"Come on, let's go home."

 

"Okay, baby.." Kurt smiled.

 

They went to the house and Kurt grabbed his laptop, hoping Rachel would be online. She was, and Kurt grinned as she opened a video conversation with him.   
"Hey Kurt!" She smiled.

 

"Hey!" Kurt said excitedly.

 

"How's Paris?.." She smiled.

 

"Amazing! You wouldn't believe it!"

 

"What have you guys been doing?" Rachel asked. Kurt grinned, telling her everything. "Oh god..I wish Finn would do something like that for me.." Rachel sighed.

 

"I'll tell him to get on it." Kurt laughed.

 

"How's the house?.." Rachel asked.

 

"Perfect," Kurt said. He stood, picking up the laptop and showing her around. He saved the closet for last.

 

As he walked in Rachel gasped loudly. "Holy shit!" She got out. "Excuse my language..But god!"

 

"He wants to fill it for me.."

 

"Okay, now I need a rich Dalton boy." Rachel laughed.

 

"I don't know how I got so lucky," Kurt sighed dreamily.

 

"Have you talked to Blaine at all?.." Rachel asked.

 

"No.. I need to."

 

"I've heard he and Brad are doing well." She said as Kurt sat back on the bed.

 

"Good. He deserves to be happy." Kurt said softly. "Maybe I'll call him after we get off."

 

"That sounds good." Rachel smiled.

 

"How are things there?"

 

"Good. Boring without you.." The soprano sighed.

 

"I'll be back soon."

 

"I know."

 

Kurt talked to Rachel for about an hour before he heard someone coming up the steps. "Sebastian?" He called.

 

"Hey baby. I want you to meet Jacques." Sebastian said as he walked in.

 

Kurt looked up and saw Sebastian standing with a tall, thin yet muscular man with choppy black hair and blue eyes.   
"Um..Rachel, I'll call you later.." He said, closing the laptop. "Jacques?..Hi..I'm Kurt Hummel.."

 

"Nice to meet you, Kurt Hummel," Jacques said in his thick French accent.

 

"Not to be rude..But..Why are you here?.." He asked, standing.

 

"Un moment." Sebastian said to the tall man and lead Kurt to the balcony. "Okay. So, you can say no at anytime. But, well... I've had this fantasy of seeing you and someone else. Not actually fucking. But together.."

 

"Wait..What do you mean?" Kurt asked, confused.

 

"Just.. Adding another person. Just touching us.. Kissing. But he wouldn't be fucking either of us and we won't fuck him." Sebastian explained.

 

"So..You want me to kiss him and touch him and let him touch me..?" Kurt asked carefully.

 

"Only if you're comfortable."

 

"I'm sorry..I'm just a little skeptical..Why didn't you talk to me about this before?.." Kurt asked. "I'm not saying I don't want to..But you always get so jealous baby.."

 

"I don't know. I didn't go out looking for him. I was doing some shopping and saw him and I don't know. He seemed like exactly what I've imagined. I was embarrassed to tell you.. I thought it would always just be a fantasy." Sebastian said, biting his lip.

 

Kurt looked inside at Jacques. He was pretty hot.. "I...I want to.."

 

"Are you sure baby? We don't have to."

 

"I want to."

 

Sebastian lead Kurt back inside and pulled him close, kissing him deeply. Kurt gasped quietly before letting out a moan.

 

"He si beau." Jacques whispered.   
(He's so beautiful.)

 

Kurt whimpered as Sebastian kissed down his neck, he looked over at Jacques, biting his lip. Jacques stepped forward and ran his hand down Kurt's side. Kurt shivered, closing his eyes as he let his head fall back on the French man's shoulder. Jacques leaned down, kissing along Kurt's neck with Sebastian. Kurt brought a hand up, tangling his fingers in Jacques' hair. "Oh.." He gasped. Sebastian stepped back, pulling his shirt off and watching his fiance. Kurt looked up at Sebastian before Jacques turned him around, kissing along his jaw. Jacques brushed his lips over Kurt's, making the shorter shiver. Sebastian gave Kurt a reassuring nod as he licked his lips. Kurt leaned in, kissing Jacques deeply and letting out a high pitched moan, Sebastian gasped, dropping to his knees and undoing Jacques' pants. Jacques pulled away, looking down at Sebastian. Kurt kissed along the French man's jaw, panting softly.  
"Come here.." Sebastian said to Kurt as he pulled out Jacques' long member.

 

Kurt dropped to his knees, his eyes going wide at the sight of his length. Sebastian kissed Kurt softly. "I want to do this together.."

 

Kurt nodded, kissing him again. Sebastian smiled as they moved closer and kissed up and down Jacques' cock. Jacques moaned, leaning back against the wall. "Shit.."

 

Sebastian licked down the underside while Kurt sucked the head into his mouth. Kurt hummed, slowly swirling his tongue around the tip. "Oh mon Dieu .." Jacques gasped.   
(oh my god)

 

Kurt moaned, looking up at Jacques with innocent eyes.

 

"Il va vous sucer pendant que je suis derrière lui le baiser." Sebastian said to Jacques as he stood.   
(He's going to suck you while I'm behind him fucking him)

 

"Bonne...Sa bouche est tellement incroyable... J'ai très hâte de le sentir à lui crier autour de moi, alors que vous lui baiser..." Jacques whispered placing a hand on Sebastian's neck and pulling him a bit closer.  
(Good...His mouth is so amazing... I cant wait to feel him scream around me while you fuck him..)

 

"Whisper quelque chose de sale dans son oreille. Kurt aime ça."  
(Whisper something dirty in his ear. Kurt loves it)

 

Jacques nodded as Kurt stood, kissing up Jacques' chest before he pulled him close. "Je parie que vous aimez cela. désireux d'être complètement remplie. l'un de nous à vous la bouche et l'autre dans ce petit cul serré.."  
(I bet you love this. wanting to be completely filled. one of us in your mouth and the other in that tight little ass.)

 

Kurt whimpered loudly, reaching up and pulling on the black locks.

 

Jacques smiled, giving a low gruff moan as he licked up the shell of Kurt's ear.   
"Je veux venir partout que joli visage..."  
(I want to come all over that pretty face...)

 

Sebastian grinned as he lifted Kurt's shirt. "This is so hot."

 

Kurt nodded, smiling wide. "It is..Fuck..I want. You so bad.."

 

Sebastian reached down to Kurt's pants, slowly pulling them down. Kurt whimpered softly, looking back at Jacques as he slowly unbuttoned Kurt's shirt from behind.   
"Beau.." He smiled.  
(Beautiful..)

 

Sebastian undressed himself, running his hands down his chest as he watched. Jacques kissed along the side of Kurt's neck to his shoulder. Kurt gave soft little gasps as he kept his eyes on Sebastian. Sebastian pressed Kurt between himself and Jacques, Kurt's back to Sebastian's chest. He ran his hands down to Kurt's hips and bit at his neck. Kurt moaned loudly. "Oh fuck.."

 

Sebastian leaned forward, pressing his lips to Jacques'.

 

Jacques moaned softly, kissing Sebastian deeply as Kurt bit his lip. "That's so hot.."

 

Sebastian grinned, turning his head and kissing Kurt

 

Kurt hummed. "Please take me..Now.."

 

Sebastian moaned as he spread Kurt's legs and slowly pushed in. Kurt wrapped his arms around Jacques, giving a loud moan. Jacques grinned, his eyes eagerly taking in Kurt's beautiful form.

 

"Jacques.." Kurt panted.

 

"Do you want to suck him, baby?" Sebastian whispered in Kurt's ear. "Or do you want to feel his mouth on you?"

 

"I-I want to suck him..A-Ah.."

 

"Bend over." Sebastian growled. Kurt nodded, doing just that and gripping Jacques' hips for support. Jacques smiled, tracing the tip of his dick across Kurt's lips. Kurt whined needily as Sebastian thrust slowly. "Please.." He whispered, looking up at Jacques. Jacques smiled, pushing into Kurt's mouth. Kurt gave a loud moan, Jacques was thicker than Sebastian, but not as long. He tasted so different. Jacques gave a low growl. "Wow.."

 

"He's so good.." Sebastian smiled. Kurt hummed as he sucked harder. Sebastian grabbed Kurt by his hair as he started to thrust harder. Kurt tightened his grip on Jacques' hips as he moaned loudly. Jacques ran a hand through Kurt's hair as he began to thrust his hips forward a bit. Kurt gasped and sputtered as he took Jacques deeper.

 

Sebastian moaned. "That's right baby..Ungh..Take us..Fuck..You look so fucking hot right now.."

 

"Sa bouche est si bonne." Jacques breathed out as he held himself there for a moment, revealing in the sounds of Kurt choking on him before letting up.  
(his mouth is so good)

 

Kurt looked up at the French man with dark lust filled eyes. He started sucking teasingly on the head as he dipped the tip of his tongue in the slit, tasting his precome.

 

"Merde sainte!" Jacques moaned loudly.  
(holy shit)

 

Kurt smiled around him, glad he could make him fall apart so easily. Sebastian was panting as he watched. He started to thrust faster and scratched down Kurt's back, leaving marks along the pale skin. Kurt pulled off of Jacques, giving a high moan as his legs almost gave out from underneath him. Sebastian gave that cocky grin. "You like that baby?"

 

"Fuck, yes!" Kurt cried, digging his nails into Jacques' hips.

 

"Ungh!" Jacques groaned, thrusting his hips forward. Kurt quickly took Jacques back into his mouth, pulling him closer. Jacques took deep breaths to calm his panting as he leaned in to kiss Sebastian. Sebastian groaned deeply, sucking Jacques' tongue into his mouth. Kurt ran his fingertips over the lines of Jacques' abs as his thighs started to tremble. Kurt squeezed his muscles around Sebastian, letting him know he was close. Sebastian gave a low growl as he whispered to Jacques to let him know. The French man nodded, running his hands up and down Kurt's sides. Kurt gave a loud moan, his muscles fluttering around Sebastian as his knees went weak, and he came. His muscles tightened more around Sebastian as the other two followed, giving the most intoxicating sounds. Kurt swallowed around Jacques and whimpered softly as the wet heat of Sebastian's come filled his ass. Sebastian gave Kurt's ass a light slap as he came down. Kurt gave a small, high whine as he let Jacques' cock slip from his mouth, giving it a few more languid licks. 

 

"Vous êtes magnifique.." Jacques whispered.  
(You are magnificent.)

 

Kurt smiled. "Merci.." he breathed out, kissing the taller's hipbone.

 

Sebastian giggled as he helped Kurt up. Kurt leaned against Sebastian, kissing him languidly. "That was amazing.."

 

"It was so sexy." Sebastian grinned. Kurt smiled, kissing him again.

 

Jacques turned around and started getting dressed. Kurt walked over to Jacques, planting a sweet kiss on his lips. "Thank you.." He said softly, smiling.

 

"No, no," Jacques smiled. "Thank you."

 

Kurt blushed, he and Sebastian saying goodbye to Jacques before curling up in the bed.

 

"I love you baby." Sebastian said softly.

 

"I love you too..So..Was it as good as you imagined?.." Kurt asked.

 

"Better," Sebastian whispered.

 

Kurt smiled. "Good.."

 

Sebastian turned, wrapping his arms and legs around his fiance.   
"Have I ever told you how perfect you are?"

 

"Every day.." Kurt said, giggling.

 

"Well, you are."

 

"So are you, Sebastian.."

 

"Are you sad we're leaving soon?" Sebastian asked.

 

"A little.." Kurt admitted, stroking Sebastian's hair.

 

"Me too.."

 

"We'll be back though.." Kurt smiled.

 

"And closer to getting married. I was thinking about that earlier.."

 

"What about it?" Kurt asked softly.

 

"Do you know what the Versailles Trianon Palace is?" Sebastian asked. "I was thinking of having it there. Of course we can check out other places."

 

"Oh Sebastian..That would be so beautiful.."

 

"It's so elegant. I was googling venues and as soon as I saw it, I saw you."

 

Kurt grinned. "you're so amazing..It's perfect.."

 

"You made me this way." Sebastian said as they curled up together. Kurt gave a little yawn, nuzzling against Sebastian's cheek. The taller kissed Kurt goodnight before falling asleep in his arms.


	24. Chapter 24

The week ended and the engaged couple flew back to Ohio. Kurt looked up at Sebastian. "Now I don't want to go to school. Can we go back?" He giggled.

 

"As much as I'd like to, we can't.." Sebastian sighed. Kurt groaned, resting his head on Sebastian's chest. Sebastian chuckled, kissing his head. "I love you."

 

"I love you too."

 

They got back and went to Sebastian's, curling up in his bed.

 

"It kind of feels like a dream.."

 

"What does?" Sebastian asked.

 

"Paris."

 

"A little. .But..That dream will come back."

 

"I can't wait." Kurt smiled.

 

"God, I love you so much.." Sebastian whispered, tracing Kurt's bottom lip with his thumb.

 

"I love you too, Bas."

 

"I don't think you realize how much I love you.." Sebastian smiled.

 

"Really? Because I must be pretty special for you to not just want to fuck me."

 

"You're amazingly special..Although I do enjoy fucking you.." Sebastian chuckled.

 

Kurt grinned. "I know."

 

"And how do you know?.." Sebastian smiled.

 

"Because you never complain."

 

"Your ass is too tight." Sebastian said in a monotone voice.

 

Kurt shivered. "Bas.."

 

Sebastian chuckled softly, pulling Kurt closer.

 

"You're such a tease."

 

Sebastian rolled his eyes, smiling. "Hey baby...Will you do me a favor, and go downstairs and bring me a glass of water?" Sebastian asked, smiling.

 

"Of course," Kurt said, kissing Sebastian's cheek before going downstairs.

 

Sebastian grinned, quickly undressing and pulling his vibrator out from his drawer. He slicked it up, lifting his leg and pressing it into his un-prepped hole, groaning deeply at the rough stretch. When he got it all the way in, he pulled the covers over himself, waiting for Kurt. Kurt came back up and smiled sweetly as he handed Sebastian his glass. Sebastian took it, taking a small sip and setting it on the nightstand. "Thank you baby.."

 

Kurt laid down and heard a low humming. He looked around the room. "What the hell is that noise?"

 

Sebastian chuckled, biting his lip and giving a small gasp, before closing his eyes. Kurt's mouth dropped. "You're not..?" He asked as he pulled the covers up and grinned. "Oh, Sebastian."

 

Sebastian smiled, looking up at Kurt with lust-blown eyes.

 

"Will you straddle me so I can watch..?"

 

Sebastian nodded, climbing on top of Kurt. Kurt gasped, tracing Sebastian's abs. Sebastian smiled, pushing the toy in and out of himself. "Baby.."

 

Kurt moaned as he rolled his hips.

 

'W-Will you?..Move it?.." Sebastian grinned.

 

Kurt sat up and reached around, taking control of the toy. "Damn baby.."

 

Sebastian moaned. "Oh yeah..just like that.."

 

Kurt let out a low growl as he sped up.

 

Sebastian arched his back, giving a high moan. "Oh god..I want you.."

 

Kurt pulled the toy out and started to stroke himself. Sebastian whined, leaning down to kiss and nip at Kurt's neck. Kurt used the lube from the toy to slick himself up and entered Sebastian. Sebastian gasped harshly. "O-oh..Kurt..."

 

"Talk to me."

 

"So good..So big..Missed you in me.." Sebastian whispered in Kurt's ear as he slowly rocked his hips. The shorter gave a long whine. "B-Baby.."

 

"I love you.." Sebastian whispered.

 

"I-I love you too," Kurt gasped as he slid in and out of his lover. Sebastian moaned quietly, resting his forehead on Kurt's neck as he took him. Kurt breathed heavily in his fiance's ear as he sped up. Sebastian whined, clutching to Kurt"s jacket and pushing his hips back.  
"Fuck," Kurt growled. "Take me baby."

 

"Oh fuck..Kurt...You're so good..Ah!" Sebastian whispered. The shorter shivered, gripping Sebastian's hips and thrusting harder. Sebastian's eyebrows knit together and he let out a loud moan, arching his back. Kurt thrust up, roughly hitting his lover's prostate. Sebastian cried out, rolling his hips. "K-kurt! Yes!"

 

"Bite me."

 

Sebastian leaned down, biting Kurt's neck, hard. Kurt cried out, arching his body as he squeezing Sebastian's hips. "Baby..Ah..I'm..I'm so close! "

 

"Come baby.. Come and s-suck yourself off of me." Kurt said in a demanding tone. Sebastian threw his head back, whimpering as he came across Kurt's shirt. He quickly pulled off and moved down to Kurt's cock, eagerly taking him into his mouth. Kurt's eyes rolled back. "Fuck yes. Fucking cockslut."

 

Sebastian moaned, smiling around Kurt and looking up at him. Kurt tangled his hands in the sheets as he edged closer. "Baby.. Fuck yes!"

 

Sebastian deep throated Kurt, moaning loudly. Kurt gave a loud cry as his body arched wildly and he came down his lover's throat. Sebastian moaned, bobbing his head and smiling as he swallowed. Kurt whimpered as he came down. "Oh Bas.."

 

Sebastian sucked until Kurt started to go soft and pulled off, licking his lips.

 

"Kiss me."

 

Sebastian climbed up Kurt's body and kissed him deeply. Kurt moaned, wrapping his legs around Sebastian. Sebastian massaged Kurt's tongue with his own, growling deeply. Kurt shivered, tightening his thighs around his lover and scratching down his back.  
Sebastian gasped. "Kurt..."

 

"I love when you growl." Kurt whispered. Sebastian grinned, gripping Kurt's thighs and leaning down to bite at his neck.

 

"Ah!" Kurt gasped.

 

"So fucking sexy.."

 

"Oh god, Bas.." Kurt whispered as he pulled his fiance's hair. Sebastian growled again, looking down into Kurt's eyes. Kurt eye's grew dark again at the incredible noise. The taller grinned, chuckling lightly. Kurt smacked Sebastian's chest playfully. "I can't help it that you're so sexy."

 

"You're the sexy one.." Sebastian said in that deep gravelly voice.

 

"No where near you."

 

Sebastian rolled his eyes, smiling down at Kurt.

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you so much, Kurt.."

 

Kurt smiled, kissing Sebastian's cheek.

 

"Babe..If I ask you something do you promise you won't get mad?.."

 

"Umm..okay.." Kurt said awkwardly.

 

"Does Blaine's ass look as good bare as it does in his pants?" Sebastian grinned.

 

Kurt just looked at Sebastian for a moment in disbelief before laughing loudly. "Really babe?"

 

"I don't fantasize or anything, but I'm just curious. .Its really just..I don't know." Sebastian chuckled.

 

"Yeah. It does, actually." Kurt admitted. "Like amazingly round."

 

Sebastian bit his lip. "Well it's not as good as yours.."

 

"Really? Because I can get implants." Kurt teased.

 

"God no, you're not Nicki Minaj.."

 

Kurt laughed. "I'm kidding baby."

 

"Good.." Sebastian chuckled. Kurt kissed him again and smiled. "Your ass is the only one I want to be buried in.."

 

"Sebastian.. You're gonna kill me."

 

"No..I'm just gonna fuck you.." Sebastian said, leaning down to kiss Kurt's ear. "Until the only word.." he kissed it again, "You know how to say.." another kiss, "is my name.."

 

Kurt's breathing sped up rapidly. "Oh fuck.."

 

"So easy to make you fall apart.."

 

"Only you.."

 

Sebastian groaned as he heard the front door open and close downstairs.

 

"Guess I should change.." Kurt said, pointing to his ruined shirt.

 

Sebastian nodded, sighing deeply. "Yeah.."

 

Kurt got up and changed before sitting up straight in Sebastian's bed. Sebastian got dressed, sitting with Kurt and turning on a movie. They cuddled up and relaxed for the night. Sebastian kissed Kurt's ring, smiling up at him happily. "I love you so much.."

 

"I love you too."

 

Sebastian grinned, kissing over Kurt's heart.

 

"You're perfect."

 

"So are you baby.."

 

A few days later, Kurt was sitting at home. He grabbed his phone and called Blaine.

 

"Hello?" Blaine answered.

 

"Hey Blaine. What's up?" Kurt asked. "What are you doing today?"

 

"Um..Not much..Brad's working, so I'm just kind of hanging out."

 

"Want to go to the mall?"

 

"Sure..I actually really miss hanging out with you, Kurt.."

 

"Me too. I'll be there in about an hour." Kurt smiled.

 

"Alright. Bye Kurt.."

 

Kurt got ready and grabbed his keys, heading over to Blaine's house. Blaine heard his doorbell ring and opened it, grinning as he saw Kurt. "Hey, Kurt. "

 

"Hey!" Kurt smiled. "I missed you."

 

Blaine pulled him into a hug. "I missed you too.."

 

"Come on and tell me all about Louisiana!" Kurt said excitedly.

 

"Oh god.." Blaine smiled, leading Kurt inside. "It was amazing.."

 

"His family was accepting, right?"

 

"They were all so sweet..It was just ..Perfect...Watching him work and get all sweaty was fun too.."

 

"He has brothers, doesn't he?" Kurt asked, plopping down on Blaine's bed. "How were they?"

 

"They're twins..and hot, honestly. Always arguing and messing with Brad." Blaine grinned.

 

Kurt chuckled. "Sounds like a very good time."

 

"It was..I was really happy. .I rode a horse!" Blaine said.

 

Kurt chuckled. "I'm happy for you."

 

"Thanks...How are you and Bas?"

 

"Good. Really good. I wish I was still in Paris though."

 

"Well tell me all about that!" Blaine smiled.

 

"It was so beautiful.. He bought us a house already. It's perfect." Kurt sighed happily. "Can I tell you something..?"

 

Blaine nodded, smiling at Kurt.

 

"We umm.. We had a.. Threesome.."

 

Blaine's eyebrows shot up. "Really?.."

 

"Yeah. I-I couldn't believe I actually did it. I'm sorry. I just had to tell someone and I know you won't tell.."

 

"Why are you sorry? Did you like it?" Blaine asked, curious.

 

Kurt bit his lip. "It was hot.."

 

"Who was the other guy?.." Blaine asked.

 

Kurt instantly regretted bringing the conversation up now. What if Blaine thought he was a slut?.. "Umm, his name is Jacques. Sebastian met him and brought him over. Kind of a spur of the moment sort of thing.."

 

"That..That sounds really hot actually.." Blaine said.

 

Kurt's head shot up. "Ohmygod. I was so scared you'd think it was really bad. It was so hot. They're both fluent in French.."

 

"Oh no, I don't think that's bad Kurt..I mean..Some of the things brad and I have done might seem a bit different but I'd never judge you..But that sounds amazing.."

 

"What do you mean different?" Kurt asked.

 

Blaine licked his lips nervously. "Well..It's something I never would've thought I would like until we actually...did it.."

 

Kurt's eyes were full of excitement. "Now you have to tell me. I swear I won't judge."

 

Blaine swallowed dryly, his face red. "Well..I..Uh...Brad is..He's really kind of alpha male when I bottom..and sometimes, he gets really..excited when I..I..and he has once..but..I..um.." Blaine sighed, unsure of how to put this.

 

"What is it Blaine?"

 

"He has this thing for..Lace..panties.."

 

Kurt smiled softly. "That's not that weird. I had a dream about Sebastian wearing this sexy black dress and heels... It was fucking sexy actually."

 

"Really? I don't know what it is. But Brad's ass looks amazing in that black lace." Blaine chuckled.

 

"Speaking of asses." Kurt laughed. "Sebastian asked about yours."

 

"Seriously? It's not that great." Blaine chuckled.

 

"Are you kidding? Yes it is!"

 

Blaine just shook his head, chuckling lightly.

 

"I really have missed this.." Kurt said softly.

 

"So have I..Maybe we could all get together for a double date sometime?" Blaine asked.

 

"I'd like that. I want to get to know Brad."

 

Blaine smiled, nodding. "He's really sweet."

 

"And kinky apparently." Kurt giggled. Blaine blushed, shaking his head and looking down. "What do you want to do today?"

 

"Well, you said something about going to the mall?"

 

"Oh yeah," Kurt giggled. "You ready?"

 

"Yup." Blaine smiled, standing. They walked around for a while before going into a new store similar to Spencer's.

 

Blaine looked around. "What do you want from here?"

 

"I don't know. It just looked fun."

 

Blaine nodded, browsing the shelves with Kurt.

 

Kurt gasped loudly. "Ohmygod! I should get these." he said, pointing to a pair of Booty Pop ass implants.

 

"Oh my god.." Blaine laughed. "Kurt you don't need that, your ass is fine.."

 

"Oh no," Kurt chuckled. "As a joke."

 

"Dear god.." Blaine giggled, squeezing them.

 

"Sebastian will flip out," Kurt grinned.

 

"Get them." Blaine said. "Oh and maybe if you want to make it up to him in a new way..we could stop by Victoria's Secret. " Blaine chuckled.

 

"Maybe.." Kurt said, biting his lip. "Need something new for Brad?"

 

"He ripped my only pair." Blaine admitted, blushing a bit. Kurt shook his head and giggled. He paid for his fake implants and the boys headed to Victoria's Secret. They walked inside and a woman walked up to them, smiling. "Hello boys..Can I help you find anything? Anything for the girlfriend?"

 

"Oh, no." Kurt said quickly. "We'll just look around.."

 

She nodded as Blaine chuckled a bit and walked off.

 

"I feel nervous.." Kurt whispered.

 

"Why?" Blaine asked, walking over by the underwear.

 

"I don't know.. I guess I'm afraid of what people would think.."

 

"Look..Confidence is key." Blaine said. "I've done this twice."

 

"Really?" Kurt asked.

 

"Yeah. Just pick what you like, or what you think Sebastian will like."

 

Kurt looked around before holding up a powder blue lace cheeky pair. "What about this..?"

 

Blaine grinned. "Damn, Kurt. "

 

"What?" The taller asked a bit self consciously.

 

"Those...Those are hot.." Blaine said, smiling.

 

Kurt folded them and held onto the panties. "Thanks."

 

Blaine picked a pink silk with black lace trim, holding them up to Kurt. "What do you think?"

 

"I like them," Kurt smiled.

 

Blaine nodded. "Is that all you want?"

 

Kurt nodded. "I want to see what he does first."

 

Blaine smiled, walking over to the cash register and setting them on the counter. They both checked out and walked out satisfied. "You want to go for an early dinner?"

 

"Sure." Blaine smiled as his phone vibrated with a call from Brad. He asked Kurt to hold on as he answered. "Hey baby."

 

"Hey sugar. You busy?"

 

"I'm at the mall. What's up?"

 

"Just..Missin' you, honestly." Brad said softly.

 

"You're so sweet. Hold on." Blaine turned to Kurt. "You want to invite Bas? Brad wants to hang out if that's okay."

 

"Yeah." Kurt grinned, pulling his phone out and calling his fiance.

 

"I'm with Kurt. He's calling his fiance. Want to meet us at Breadstix?" Blaine asked Brad.

 

"Of course darlin' I'll leave now."

 

"Great. See you in a bit. Love you."

 

"I love you too."

 

They got off the phone and Blaine looked to his best friend. "What did Bas say?"

 

"He's on his way." Kurt smiled.

 

"Great." Blaine said before they headed out. When they got there, Blaine saw Brad's truck and smiled wide.

 

"You could see that thing coming a mile away," Kurt chuckled.

 

"That's my baby." Blaine giggled. They walked inside and Brad was at a booth. He lit up as he saw Blaine, waving at them.

 

"Hey!" Blaine said happily as he hugged his boyfriend and sat.

 

"Hey sugar. Hey Kurt." Brad smiled.

 

"Hi," Kurt said softly as he sat on the other side.

 

Sebastian came in a few minutes later; smiling at Kurt. "Hey babe."

 

"Hey beautiful," Kurt said softly.

 

"Hi Blaine, Brad." Sebastian said, sitting next to Kurt.

 

"Hey," The couple said together.

 

"So what'd you two do today?" Brad asked.

 

"Went shopping," Blaine smiled.

 

"What for?"

 

"Oh, nothing important," Kurt said, grinning with Blaine. Sebastian raised an eyebrow, looking between them. Before either of the significant others could question the boys, their waitress came out for their orders. They talked for a bit and got to know each other better. Kurt smiled as he realized he was actually happier with Blaine as his friend. After eating, they said bye and Kurt hugged Blaine. "Have fun with Brad."

 

Blaine hugged Kurt back. "Have fun with Sebastian.." He winked, chuckling.

 

Kurt giggled as he turned to his fiance. "What do you want to do?"

 

"Well..I was working on a painting when you called..I'd love to have my muse there." Sebastian smiled.

 

Kurt nodded as they walked towards their cars. "I'd like that."

 

"Follow me there?"

 

Kurt leaned up and kissed Sebastian. "See you there."

 

Sebastian smiled, getting in and driving home. They went to the taller's room. "I love when you paint."

 

"Really?" Sebastian smiled as he pulled the canvas out. It had a few splashes of color, but Kurt couldn't put his finger on what it was yet, but it wasn't as dark as his other paintings.

 

Kurt nodded and smiled softly. "Where do you want me?"

 

Sebastian pulled up a chair. "Sit next to me." He said before pulling off his shirt. He had a few smears of paint across his chest and stomach from earlier. Kurt sat down and looked over at his fiance. He saw the determined and creative look in his eyes and it made him light up. He loved being able to bring this out for him. His brush slid across the canvas in bold strokes of color and Kurt blushed lightly as Sebastian would look over at him for a moment, just catching his eye.  
After about thirty minutes Sebastian huffed, stepping back from the canvas. It was a figure that seemed to be radiating light in a desert-like land with flowers and grass growing around them.  
The taller chewed on his lip. "I hate it."

 

"What? Why?" Kurt asked quickly.

 

Sebastian ran a hand through his hair, leaving yellow and green streaks. "I don't know..It's just..I hate it..It's too..light."

 

Kurt got up and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist. "Not everything has to be dark, baby. I love it."

 

"I'm just..I'm used to dark.." Sebastian sighed.

 

"I know. But it's really good." Kurt said softly. "Do you still feel like painting? I have an idea.."

 

"What is it?" Sebastian asked.

 

"I want you to paint me in what I bought today.." Kurt said nervously. "But.. Try to keep an open mind.."

 

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Of course.."

 

Kurt grabbed his bag and walked to Sebastian's bathroom. He changed into the panties and stared in the mirror. Taking a deep breath, he stepped back into the bedroom and let his fiance take him in. Sebastian stared at Kurt with his mouth slightly agape. His breath hitched as his eyes roamed up and down the pale form.

 

"W-What do you think..?"

Sebastian didn't say anything as he walked over to him, slowly spinning him around.   
"Kurt.."

 

"Is it too..weird..?" Kurt ask quietly. Sebastian shook his head slowly, his eyes a dark forest green as he traced his fingers over the hem, just under Kurt's hip bones. Kurt gasped, his breathing sped up at the light touch.

 

"C'mere.." Sebastian whispered, grabbing Kurt's hand and leading him to the bed. Kurt followed, letting Sebastian put him in a position to be painted. Sebastian stared at Kurt for a minute, his breathing a bit deeper than usual. Kurt laid there with his body on display for his fiance. Sebastian just shook his head, walking over and grabbing a new canvas. The almost naked boy bit his lip. He'd have to thank Blaine later. Sebastian barely looked away from Kurt as he worked, biting his lip and taking in every inch of him. Kurt couldn't control his heavy breathing. Every minute that ticked on felt like a tantalizing tease. Sebastian saw Kurt was half-hard and made a small, dark noise in the back if his throat. "Bas.." Kurt moaned quietly.

 

"Shh..." Sebastian whispered, continuing to paint. Kurt bit his lip harder, trying not to think about Sebastian ripping the powder blue panties off and devouring him. He looked into Sebastian' s eyes and he looked almost predatory. His eyes hungry. Kurt couldn't stop the whimper that escaped him. Sebastian inhaled deeply. "Baby..You're gonna have to stop doing that.."

 

"I-I'm trying.."

 

"I know babe.." Sebastian said, trying to ignore the straining in his jeans. Kurt closed his eyes, which only made it worse. Now all he could think of is what he wanted Sebastian to do to him.. He imagined the Warbler's hot breath against his clothed erection. Kurt arched his back, holding back a whine. "Kurt..."

 

"Yeah..?"

 

"I'm done."

 

"I need you now." Kurt growled, arching his back further. Sebastian calmly walked over to Kurt, climbing on the bed and kneeling at the end, Kurt spread before him. "Bas, please, baby.. I want to feel you against me.."

 

Sebastian just stared at Kurt for a bit longer before bending down and kissing his ankle softly. Kurt whined as his body arched off the bed. Sebastian let out a shaky breath, lifting Kurt's leg and pressing soft, wet kisses up his calf. "Bas.."

 

"Hmm?.." Sebastian hummed, kissing the back of Kurt's knee.

 

"Just..Keep touching me.."

 

Sebastian moaned, licking at the skin of Kurt's inner thigh. Kurt shivered under Sebastian as the warm touch sent chills through him.

 

"So..fucking sexy.." Sebastian gasped, his voice shaking slightly as he leaned in to suck and bite at a spot on Kurt's thigh.

 

"Ungh, Sebastian!"

 

Sebastian growled, pulling off with a pop before leaning in and nuzzling the crook between Kurt's crotch and thigh, breathing in deeply. Kurt was already writhing beneath his fiance as a loud moan escaped him. "How do you want me?.." Sebastian whispered.

 

"Legs on your shoulders.. I want you so hard baby.."

 

Sebastian groaned, mouthing along Kurt's shaft through the lace.

 

"Ah! Fuck!" Kurt gasped, tangling his hands in the sheets.

 

"So sexy. ..Turn over.."

 

Kurt quickly did as he was told.

 

Sebastian moaned, kissing along the bottom of Kurt's ass. "Holy shit.."

 

"You like it?" Kurt asked, lifting his ass slightly.

 

"Yes..God.."

 

"What are you thinking?" Kurt breathed out.

 

"How fucking amazing your ass looks in these.."

 

"Bas, please touch me.."

 

"Not yet.." Sebastian said, nipping at the hem. Kurt whined desperately. He wanted to feel Sebastian rubbing the lace against him. "Tell me what you were thinking about when you were laying here.."

 

"Y-Your breath on me.. Feeling you..rubbing your face over the front and..and teasing me with the lace.."

 

Sebastian flipped Kurt over and smiled before rubbing his cheek over Kurt's member, the lace sliding over him.

"A-Ah! Sebastian.. Fuck yes.." Kurt got out through his panting. Sebastian moaned, licking up Kurt's length and staring up at him. "Ohmyfuckinggod!"

 

"Fuck.." Sebastian breathed out before closing his mouth around Kurt's balls and lapping his tongue at them.

 

"Unnhh! Bas! I-I oh god!"

 

He pulled off, palming Kurt over the fabric.

 

"I-I need you.. Baby, please.." Kurt begged. Sebastian unbuttoned his jeans and pulled his member out. Kurt could practically see it throbbing. It was a deep red and already leaking precome. Kurt wrapped his thighs around Sebastian and reached down to stroke him. "So fucking big.."

 

Sebastian let out a choked moan as he got the friction he'd been needing for almost an hour. He was as hard as steel and Kurt's hand felt like heaven. Kurt ran his thumb over the slit and used the precome as a lubricant. "Want you to fuck me so hard. Make me your slut. Fill me."

 

"Oh fuck yes..Kurt..Kuuurt..." Sebastian whined, thrusting into Kurt's hand. Kurt sat up and leaned down, sucking Sebastian into his mouth. Sebastian immediately grabbed Kurt's hair, roughly thrusting into the wet heat. Kurt moaned loudly, sending vibrations through his fiance. Sebastian pulled Kurt off, still holding his hair before slapping his wet cock against the shorter's cheek.  
"Fuck, yes.."

 

"You like that?.." Sebastian said before shoving his cock down Kurt's throat and holding it there. Kurt sputtered around the thick member. Sebastian pulled out, slapping it against Kurt's cheek again as he gasped for air. Kurt looked up with lust-blown eyes. "More.." he rasped.

 

"More what?.."

 

"M-make me choke.."

 

Sebastian smiled, pushing his cock into Kurt's mouth again. Kurt moaned around him, taking him as deep as he could. Sebastian gasped, pushing his hips forward. The younger swallowed around Sebastian, creating the suction the taller needed. Sebastian pulled Kurt off, panting heavily.  
"I need you," Kurt said, his voice gravely. Sebastian grabbed Kurt, shoving him onto his back and literally ripping the panties off of him. Kurt gasped. "Holy shit.."

 

Sebastian lifted Kurt's legs, placing them on his shoulders before slamming into him. Kurt threw his head back as his loud scream filled the room. "Oh fuck yes baby..Scream for me.."

 

The younger screwed his eyes shut as he cried out Sebastian's name. Sebastian grabbed Kurt's hair, pulling as he thrust faster. Kurt couldn't believe the pleasureful pain that filled his body. He tightened his legs around Sebastian as he arched his back. "You like that?..taking me like a slut.."

 

"Y-Yes!"

 

"Say it.." Sebastian growled through his teeth.

 

Kurt let out a needy whine. "I-I'm..you're slut."

 

"Louder.."

 

"I'm your slut!" Kurt cried out.

 

Sebastian let out a deep grunt, thrusting harder.

 

"Oh god! Fuck me! Bas, fuck me!"

 

Sebastian bit Kurt's thigh, growling deep in his throat as the headboard slammed into the wall.

 

"AH! Shit!" Kurt screamed, tightening himself around Sebastian.

 

"You wanna come for me baby?..Ungh..Fuck..I bet you want my fucking come all over you..You'd like that..Wearing those fucking panties that show off your ass..goddamn..." Sebastian panted.

 

Kurt lost himself in Sebastian's words. "B-Baby.. So..close.."

 

"Come for me baby.." Sebastian gasped, speeding up. Kurt pinched his own nipples as he let out one last scream and came all over his own chest and stomach. Sebastian thrust through Kurt's orgasm, moaning and hissing as he held his own back. The shorter panted and whimpered as he came down. Sebastian pulled out, still completely hard. Kurt's eyes fluttered open and focused on Sebastian's slick member. "Fuck.."

 

"So hot.." Sebastian whispered

 

"So are you, Bas.." Kurt said just as quietly.


	25. Chapter 25

Kurt sat in his room, sighing softly. He was so bored. Sebastian was busy and he literally had nothing to do. He grabbed his phone and decided to call Blaine.

 

After a few rings, the younger answered. "Hello?.."

 

"Hey, Blaine! What's up?"

 

"Just being lazy..Brad's working all day.." Blaine sighed.

 

"Want to be lazy together?" Kurt chuckled. "Sebastian is busy too."

 

"Sure. Come over. We can watch bad movies.." Blaine smiled.

 

"Be there soon." Kurt said happily before hanging up and getting ready. He changed before jumping into his car and driving to Blaine's. He smiled as he got out and knocked on the door.

 

Blaine opened the door, smiling. His hair was loose and it looked as if he hadn't shaved in a couple of days. "Hey." He smiled.

 

"Hey.." Kurt grinned.

 

"Come on in. I've already got the couch loaded up with pillows.." Blaine chuckled.

 

Kurt laughed as he walked inside. Blaine wasn't joking. He practically had a nest of pillows and blankets piled onto the couch.  
"Oh my god." Kurt giggled.

 

"I told you.." Blaine laughed, plopping down.

 

Kurt smiled as he sat down. "I miss stuff like this. The things no one else would understand or even want to do."

 

"So do I.." Blaine said softly, looking over at Kurt.

 

"So.." Kurt said quickly. "What're we watching?"

 

"Well..I was starting Moulin Rouge when you called." Blaine said, scratching at his stubble.

 

"My favorite." Kurt smiled.

 

Blaine giggled lightly. "I know.." He smiled, pressing play on the remote.  
"Y'know I tried getting Brad to watch this..He wasn't into it."

 

"Well, I'll watch it anytime."

 

Blaine nodded, smiling as he sat back. "And that is why you are my favorite, Kurt Hummel."

 

Kurt's heart fluttered lightly. "T-Thanks.."

 

Blaine just smiled, rubbing his jaw. "Ugh..I should've shaved.."

 

"You look good like this.."

 

"Whatever. I look homeless." Blaine laughed.

 

"Not at all." Kurt said quietly. "You look handsome."

 

Blaine looked over at Kurt as a light blush spread over his cheeks. Kurt looked down to hide his smile. Blaine looked away before back at the movie, sighing shakily. Kurt cuddled up to his best friend. "Is this okay?"

 

"Of..Of course.."

 

Kurt smiled, snuggling up to him. They watched the movie, Blaine's breath hitching slightly when it got to Come What May. Kurt couldn't help but notice. His heart beat sped up as he bit his lip.

 

"Y-You remember what we used to say about this song?.." Blaine whispered.

 

"I think about it every time.."

 

Blaine looked down, fiddling with the edge of a pillow.

 

"What are you thinking..?" Kurt asked.

 

"I-I..I just.." Blaine stopped, looking over at Kurt. "You know I still love you right?..Not..L-Like..Romantic..But.."

 

Kurt nodded. "I still love you too.. I always will.."

 

"Good..Because..we're both happy..You have Sebastian and I...I have Brad.." Blaine whispered as he looked up into Kurt's eyes.

 

"Right.." Kurt said just as quietly as the thought of Brad made his heart twinge.

 

Blaine saw something in Kurt's eyes but he looked away before he could register it. "And..Brad makes me happy and Sebastian makes you happy..We're friends..Just..Friends."

 

"I-I know.." Kurt sighed, moving away slightly. Blaine looked back to the screen, tears filling his eyes as he watched Christian and Santine sing he and Kurt's would-be wedding song.

 

Kurt slowly reached over and took Blaine's hand, his eyes on the screen as well. "I'm sorry.."

 

"Why?" Blaine whispered, lacing their fingers together torturously slow.

 

"It's my fault this will never happen.."

 

"Kurt..I-It's okay..Things worked out the way..I guess they should've..You and Sebastian can sing this at your wedding..In Paris.." Blaine said, shaking his head.

 

"No." Kurt said. "That will be always be a song for us.. No matter what.. I can't share that with someone else."

 

Blaine gave a quiet gasp, his eyebrows kneading together as he looked over at Kurt. His eyes were wide and glassy with tears and he squeezed Kurt's hand like he was a lifeline.

 

Kurt gave a weak smile. "I meant every word I ever said to you.. I really want..wanted this.."

 

"But..But now you have Sebastian..Sebastian, who can give you everything..Sebastian wh-who bought you a house...In Paris.." Blaine got out, finally letting all of his emotions spill out.

 

"They're just things, Blaine.. Great things, sure. But when has any of that ever been anything I needed?"

 

"And he gives you things you need Kurt..You love him..A-And he loves you and..You love him more than you loved me.." Blaine breathed out.

 

Kurt hated seeing Blaine like this. But he couldn't help but doubt his best friend's words. "You don't know that. I don't even know that.."

 

"Then why..Why did you leave me?.."

 

"Because I-I.. I cheated, Blaine.."

 

"And when I tried to get you back..I begged..I was a pathetic mess without you..And you come in glee club..And you say you're marrying him..I love you Kurt.." Blaine gasped, the tears falling freely.

 

Kurt tried to control his emotions but a tear escaped. "W-What about Brad? You never stop talking about him.. H-He's older and.. and so hot.. He's better... You love him.."

 

"I do..But Kurt..If you asked..If you even..hinted.." Blaine cut himself off. He couldn't finish that. He loved Brad..didn't he?..

 

Blaine still wanted him.. Kurt couldn't believe it. Did he still want Blaine? What about Sebastian? "Blaine.."

 

Blaine wiped his nose, sniffing. "But it doesn't matter..Because you're gonna marry Sebastian..And you're gonna live your perfect life with your perfect husband.." Blaine gave a bitter smile before looking away. He couldn't believe he kept this bottled up so long. He didn't even know he felt half of this.

 

"I-I thought you were over me.. I couldn't forgive myself for what I did.."

 

"I thought I was too.." Blaine whispered.

 

"What does this mean..?" Kurt asked quietly.

 

Blaine shrugged, his arms crossed as he looked away, sniffing.

 

"Do.. Do you want me to..leave?.."

 

"No.."

 

"Come here.."

 

Blaine immediately let himself fall into Kurt's embrace. "Kurt.." He breathed out, clutching to him.

 

"You can let it out.." Kurt whispered, holding him close.

 

Blaine did just that. "I-I just w-want to be h-happy..I don't want to hurt a-anyone..I thought we were fine..I j-just miss you..I miss you.."

 

"I miss you too, Blaine.. So much.. He's not better or worse.. Just different.. I-I don't know what I want.."

 

Blaine sat up, cupping Kurt's cheek.."Kurt.." He whispered.

 

"Yes..?"

 

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes. "I need to know.."

 

"Need to know what..?"

 

Blaine just leaned in, resting his forehead against Kurt's as his breath ghosted over his lips.

 

"Blaine.."

 

"Please.."

 

"I-I'm scared.."

 

"Me too.." Blaine whispered, running his fingers through Kurt's hair while the other stroked his cheek.

 

Kurt's breathing hitched. "I miss you.."

 

"I miss you, Kurt.." Blaine said, climbing into Kurt's lap.

 

"Blaine.. W-What're we doing..?"

 

"Rediscovering each other.."

 

"What about Brad..?"

 

"No..Don't..Just..Please.." Blaine whispered, shaking his head.

 

"O-Okay.."

 

"Please.." Blaine breathed out, his lips less than an inch from Kurt's. In that moment, Kurt forgot about everything but Blaine as he nodded slowly. Blaine nodded, his breathing shaky and uneven as he pressed his lips to Kurt's. Kurt let out a strangled whine as he kissed back, pulling Blaine closer. Blaine inhaled sharply, his back arching, his arms wrapping around Kurt's neck. He couldn't stop the loud moan that left him. This felt so right. Kurt flipped them over and pressed their bodies together. "Ohmygod.."

 

Blaine gasped as Kurt ran his hand up his thigh and under the fabric if his green shorts. "Fuck..Kuuurt.."

 

"Blaine.. W-We shouldn't.."

 

"No..Don't stop.." Blaine panted desperately, pressing his lips to Kurt's again. Kurt squeezed Blaine's thighs. He should stop. He should. But.. He didn't want to.. Blaine moaned, pulling Kurt's hair as he rolled his hips up in a frantic rhythm.

 

"O-Oh.. Blaine.."

 

Blaine kissed down Kurt's neck and back up to his lips. "Fuck..Your hands.."

 

"What about them?" Kurt whispered.

 

"So good..So..big..Love how they f-feel...on my l-legs.."

 

"Oh god.."

 

Blaine moaned deeply, speading his legs wide. "Yes..Ah.."

 

"Ung.. Blaine.. We.. What about..?"

 

"Kurt..Just.." Blaine panted. "I need this..Y-You need this.."

 

"J-Just kissing.. Okay?" Kurt asked quietly.

 

Blaine whined, but nodded, wrapping his legs around Kurt.

 

"Blaine.."

 

Blaine leaned up, capturing Kurt's lips in a passionate kiss. Kurt reached up, tangling his fingers in the unruly curls. Blaine's back arched as he scratched down Kurt' s sides. "Kurt..T-Touch my ass..Please.."

 

Kurt growled deeply as he grabbed Blaine's ass roughly. Blaine let out an obscene moan at the action. "Kurt!"

 

"Shit.. Say my name.."

 

"Kuuuurrt.." Blaine whined, pushing his ass into Kurt's hands.

 

"So goddamn perfect.." Kurt groaned as he slipped his hands under the shorts.

 

"F-Fuck..Yes..Yes, Kurt..Ah!"

 

"Blaine, we need to stop, baby.."

 

"No..Why?.." Blaine whimpered.

 

"This isn't fair to them.."

 

Blaine's eyes fluttered open as he looked up at Kurt. "O-oh.."

 

"Let's take some time to think about what we want for sure.."

 

The younger nodded, "O-Okay.."

 

"But I'll stay.. Okay?" Kurt asked.

 

"Okay..Can..Can I still kiss you?.." Blaine asked timidly. "Small kisses.."

 

Kurt leaned in for a kiss to answer him. Blaine inhaled softly, cupping Kurt's cheek.

 

"Want to finish the movie?"

 

Blaine nodded, his cheeks flushed pink. He climbed off of Kurt and cuddled back on the pillows and blankets. He hummed happily as Kurt kissed the top of his head and he nuzzled under the taller's jaw. Yes, he felt guiltly, yes he loved Brad..But something about this..it just felt natural.. It was Kurt Hummel, his soulmate. They were meant to be together..

 

The next night, Kurt raised an eyebrow as he was receiving a call from Blaine. "Hello?.."

 

"Kurt.. What're you doing?" Blaine asked in a hushed tone.

 

"Just laying in bed, watching tv..Are you okay?.."

 

"I-I'm in my bathroom.. I can't stop thinking about you and last night. I'm so hard, Kurt.. I want you to listen to me.."

 

"Blaine.." Kurt gasped.

 

"I want you so bad.." Blaine whispered.

 

"W-Why are you in your bathroom?.."

 

"Oh.. Uh.. Brad's in my room.."

 

"Fuck.." Kurt moaned.

 

"I wish it was you touching me.."

 

"W-What are you doing?.." Kurt panted, palming over his crotch.

 

"Stroking myself.."

 

"J-just..Let me hear you moan baby.."

 

Blaine turned the water on and let out a low moan. Kurt whined, arching his back off of the bed.

 

"I miss your mouth.. I miss when you used to make me come w-without touching me.."

 

"T-Tell me..Tell me about your favorite time.." Kurt whispered.

 

"When I straddled you in your living room. Your dad was upstairs. W-We were so scare to get caught.." Blaine moaned as he recalled the memory. "You licked, bit and sucked at my ear and neck. Whispered a-all these dirty things.. Oh god.."

 

"You remember what I said, baby?.." Kurt moaned, pumping himself slowly.

 

"Mhmm.. Tell me again.."

 

"Fuck..You're such a dirty little slut..I bet you want me to spank that tight ass. You'd like that wouldn't you?..Mark that fucking ass as mine again.."

 

Blaine gave a shaky moan. "Yesyesyes.."

 

"Mmmm so good..Love watching how it moves after I smack it..Tell me you like it.."

 

"No. I love it.. Love when you spank me.."

 

Kurt moaned deeply, speeding up his hand.

 

"Are you touching yourself?"

 

"Yes..Fuck you're so hot..I couldn't help myself."

 

"Ohhh, Kurrrt.."

 

"I bet you love this..Thinking about me while he-" Kurt gasped as he heard someone coming up the stairs. Shit. He forgot he invited Sebastian over. "F-fuck..Blaine..Sebastian's here..I'm gonna be quiet okay?..I-I just want to listen.." He whispered, laying his head on top of his cellphone and sandwiching it against the pillow.

 

Blaine grinned. "Such a bad boy, Kurt. Listening to me as Sebastian walks up to your room. You want me, don't you? Miss my fucking cock. I miss yours.."

 

Kurt gasped quietly as Sebastian walked in, seeing Kurt asleep in the bed. He smiled endearingly as he took his coat off.

 

"I bet he doesn't fuck you like I do." Blaine growled.

 

Kurt tried to keep his breathing even as Sebastian sat on the bed.

 

"Want to spread you so wide, tease that tight little ass."

 

Sebastian turned the volume of the movie up and Kurt sighed in relief as a tiny whimper escaped.

 

"Better be quiet, Kurt. God.. I want your lips wrapped around me."

 

Kurt licked his lips, his hand clutching to his own shirt. He was so hard..

 

"Love how you choke on my dick.."

 

Kurt inhaled deeply, but played it off as a sigh in his sleep. Sebastian smiled at his boyfriend. He was so cute. Blaine growled, pumping himself faster. "I bet he doesn't make you scream like I do..You used to come to school on Monday. .Your voice rough and hoarse from screaming my fucking name.."

 

Kurt had to hold his breath to keep from moaning.

 

"Oh fuck Kurt..I wanna pound into that tight fucking ass.."

 

Kurt rolled his body lightly and brought his legs up, curling up to his pillow.

 

"I miss your cock too..How you would fuck me..Ungh..I'd have bruises on my ass from your hipbones.." Blaine panted. Kurt gasped as he let a small whimper slip. Sebastian raised an eyebrow, looking over at his fiance. Kurt made a small noise, pretending to cuddle up to his pillow. Sebastian rubbed over Kurt's side softly to soothe him. Kurt sighed as he was touched and turned back over.

 

"I just want you in my ass, Kurt..I ungh..I need you..Fucking me..Coming inside of me. Your come filling me and leaking out of my fucked out hole..It's yours.."

 

Kurt clutched to his pillow. The muscles in his stomach tightened. This had never happened before. But he was so close..

 

"I want you to lick your come out of me..Ohmygod..Taste yourself in me..Ubgh..Kuuuurt..I'm close..Oh fuck yes." Blaine whined. Kurt gripped his pillow as he came, letting out a desperate whimper. Sebastian looked over as Kurt tightened his body and trembled slightly. "Kurt?..Baby.."

 

Kurt kept his eyes closed as he sagged against the bed, trying to keep up the sleeping act.

 

"Baby.." Sebastian said again, rubbing over Kurt's shoulder as Blaine came in his ear.

 

Kurt moaned quietly. He slickly hung up and turned over. "Huh? Oh, gross.. Wait, did you do anything while I was asleep?"

 

"What?.." Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

"Oh.." Kurt said, pretending to be embarrassed. "I-I think I had a good dream.."

 

Sebastian bit back grin. "Well..I hope it was about me.."

 

Kurt nodded as he laid his head on Sebastian's chest. Sebastian chuckled lightly, "Let me help you clean up, baby.." he whispered, reaching down to gently pull off Kurt's boxers.

 

Kurt gasped softly. "Okay.."

 

Sebastian tossed the soiled garment near the hamper and grabbed a couple of tissues, gently wiping Kurt clean.

 

"Thank you.."

 

Sebastian pulled Kurt's shirt off and kissed him softly. "You're welcome..Fuck, You're gorgeous.."

 

Kurt blushed, guilt filling his chest. "You're sweet."

 

Sebastian just shook his head, pulling the cover's off of Kurt and watching as the grey-blue light bounced off of his pale skin. He slowly ran the flat of his hand from his lower stomach up to the center of his chest. "So..breathtaking.."

 

Kurt shook his head. "No.."

 

"Don't disagree with me, Hummel.." Sebastian chuckled quietly as he delicately traced a finger around Kurt's nipple.

 

"How come you see that now but not before we hooked up..?"

 

Sebastian looked up at Kurt, his eyebrows kneading together. "Well..I guess because I was an ignorant asshole, mostly.." He said before giving a light grin and tracing his fingertips along the spaces between Kurt's ribs.

 

Kurt nodded, looking down and watching.

 

"Why do you ask?.." Sebastian whispered, running his hand down the flat of his stomach.

 

"I don't know.."

 

"What's on your mind love?.." Sebastian asked, laying on his side and resting his forehead against the side of Kurt's.

 

"Just feeling weird about myself." Kurt shrugged.

 

"Why?.." Sebastian whispered, sliding his palm up Kurt's chest to his neck, rubbing the side of it gently.

 

"I really don't know.."

 

"Hmm.." Sebastian sighed. "Well..We both know Graduation is coming up..And that also means..The wedding will come after..But we both agreed not to rush into it..But..I can't have you feeling bad about yourself when we're getting married, beautiful.."

 

"Why do you want to marry me..?"

 

"Because I'm in love with you.."

 

"But.. What is it? About me? Us? I-I need to know.."

 

"Kurt.." Sebastian felt fear shoot through him. Was Kurt having second thoughts?..  
"You..You saved me..You opened me to love..A-And happiness and helped me learn that I wasn't worthless..And that I deserved love..Your love..And that we shared it.." He whispered. Kurt wrapped himself around Sebastian, not saying anything. "Am I..Am I still..Do you still love me?.." Sebastian whimpered, his voice broken.

 

"Yes, Bas. I do. I love you."

 

"Something's wrong..I-I can tell.." He breathed out.

 

"What do you mean..?"

 

Sebastian looked at Kurt. "I just feel it..You're questioning us..My love for you..Something is wrong..I know it.."

 

Kurt sat up and sighed. He put his head in his hands. Sebastian sat up as well, facing Kurt. He took in a shaky, quiet breath. "Kurt.."

 

"I-I stayed at Blaine's last night.. We.. We kissed.." Kurt whispered.

 

Sebastian looked at Kurt with wide eyes, quiet for a long time. "L-like..a peck..Right?..B-Because..I-I know friends do that a-and..right?.."

 

Kurt shook his head as tears filled his eyes. Sebastian's breathing sped up as he looked away. He dug his fingernails into his arms before getting out of the bed and grabbing his coat.

 

"Sebastian... Where are you going..?"

 

"Home." Sebastian got out, his voice not as strong as he would've liked.

 

"Baby, please.. I-I'm sorry.."

 

"Why?!" Sebastian nearly yelled. "Why would you do this to me?!.."

 

Kurt looked down, wrapping his arms around himself. "I-It just happened.."

 

Sebastian shook his head, roughly wiping his eyes. "Yeah well..It 'just happened' with me too..So..I guess I shouldn't be surprised.." He spat bitterly.

 

"Sebastian, please.."

 

"Don't..Just..Don't..I can't.." Sebastian looked up, trying to will his tears away. "I can't believe how stupid I was..to think that you two..Could just be friends..Kurt and Blaine..Oh they're. .they're perfect for each other..They meant to be..They're.." He panted, dragging his palm down his face.

 

"I-I really thought I was ready.. To be with you. I-I'm just so confused.."

 

Sebastian gave a loud laugh, grinning. "You're confused? Oh fuck..This must be so hard for you..So hard to not be the one, getting his fucking heart stomped on!" He yelled, his face a mask of rage.

 

Kurt brought his knees to his chest. He couldn't handle this.. How mad Sebastian got. "I-I.. Oh god.." He gasped, his breathing speeding up as panic filled his chest.

 

Sebastian ran his hands through his hair as he paced back and forth. "Oh, what..You're gonna freak out now?..Because you had to tell me that you want to be with Blaine? I bet it was really fucking devastating when his tongue was in your mouth!"

 

Kurt's breathing turned into short gasps as he curled in on himself.

 

Sebastian's face dropped and he hurried over to Kurt, wrapping his arms around him. "I'm sorry..I'm so sorry.."

 

Kurt pushed him away. "N-No.."

 

Sebastian gasped, staring at Kurt. "Fine..Just..Fine..I can't believe this..That I try and fucking comfort you and you push me away..Call Blaine..Maybe  
he can help you!" Sebastian growled, kicking over a chair before he stormed out.

 

Kurt ran after him. "After you fucking scream at me and tell me how horrible I am! Why would I want you to comfort me after that?! I tried to fucking talk to you! Wanted to try to work it out. B-But I guess maybe I'm not that important to you." He got out in a weak, raspy voice before storming back to his room.

 

Sebastian stood at the top of the stairs, staring at Kurt's door. He slowly walked back to it and gently turned the handle to find it was locked. He sighed quietly. "Kurt..I'm sorry..I didn't mean it..I just..My heart hurts.." he whispered.

 

Kurt was laying on the floor behind his door, letting his tears out.

 

Sebastian sat down, resting his forehead against the wood. "I love you..I just..I get mad so I don't cry..So..I don't seem vulnerable..And I know you've seen evey part of me..But..You hurt me, Kurt..It hurts so b-bad..I just want to yell and scream and..Break anything I can get my hands on..But..I want to cry..I..I.." Sebastian gasped. Kurt slowly scooted over and unlocked the door. Sebastian heard the click and stood up, slowly opening the door.

 

Kurt was holding himself on the floor, looking down as he cried. Sebastian sat down, pulling Kurt into his arms.

 

"I-I'm so s-sorry.."

 

"I know.." Sebastian whispered

 

Kurt let his fiancé hold him.

 

Eventually, he fell asleep and the next morning, he woke up alone in his bed. Kurt couldn't describe how he felt. Alone.. Stupid. Confused. Like a slut.. He sat up in his bed and ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't believe this.. What had he done? Blaine opened his eyes to See Brad smiling at him. "Were you watching me sleep?.." Blaine giggled.

 

"No," Brad chuckled. "I knew you were waking up."

 

"How?.." Blaine asked.

 

"You make this cute little whimper and stretch."

 

Blaine blushed, pressing his face into the pillow.

 

"You're so gorgeous." Brad grinned.

 

Blaine looked down. "Y-You're sweet.."

 

"So are you, darlin'. I'm sorry I couldn't make it the other day. I missed you."

 

"It's okay..You had work.." Blaine said quietly as guilt started to settle over him.

 

"What did you do?" Brad as softly.

 

"Well..I just..Watched some movies..Kurt came over.."

 

"I had an idea. Why don't we take my four wheeler out? Go muddin'. Would you like that?"

 

"Mudding?"

 

"Ridin' 'round in mud. Gettin' dirty." Brad grinned.

 

Blaine smiled. "That sounds fun."

 

"Good. Get dressed."

 

"Okay.." Blaine said, getting up and pulling on a t-shirt and jeans.

 

Brad grabbed his keys and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend. Blaine smiled lightly as they walked out to Brad's truck.

 

"Are you okay, sugar?"

 

"Yeah..Just..Kind of tired I guess.."

 

Brad nodded before heading to get the four wheeler. They got to Brad's and hitched it up to a trailer. It rained the night before so all there was left to do was to find a perfect place. It didn't take long to find a spot. They got out and brad unloaded it. Blaine watched his boyfriend with loving eyes. Brad hopped on and looked back. "Well, come on."

 

Blaine grinned, climbing onto the back of the four wheeler. Brad waited for Blaine to hold into him before starting it and going fast. Blaine squealed, clutching to Brad. Brad chuckled, taking a sharp turn and going through a huge puddle. Blaine laughed loudly as mud splashed up onto them as they drove through the twisting paths. They spent the day like this, enjoying the time they had together.  
When they finished they were covered in mud and laughing.  
"I can't get enough of doing this." Brad smiled.

 

Blaine chuckled. "I have mud everywhere.."

 

"I know."

 

"Is there somewhere we can wash off?"

 

"We can go to my place."

 

"We'll get mud all over your truck!" Blaine giggled.

 

"So, I'll clean it later. Or.." Brad grinned. "There's a pond not too far from here.."

 

Blaine nodded, smiling. "That sounds great.."

 

Brad drove them to the pond. When he got off, he pulled his shirt off and smiled. Blaine looked at his boyfriend and bit his lip as he undressed. They both finished and got into the cold water. Blaine rinsed the mud off of himself before wrapping himself around Brad.

 

"I love you." Brad smiled.

 

"I love you too.." Blaine whispered. Why did he do this to Brad? He was so happy with him..

 

"You're so perfect.."

 

Blaine took a shuddering Breath. "Brad.."

 

"What?"

 

"I have to tell you something.."

 

"What is it?" Brad asked, worried.

 

Blaine's breathing started to pick up. "Can we dry off and go sit in your truck?.."

 

"Umm.. Yeah.."

 

Blaine panted softly as they dried off and changed into the spare clothes they brought. They sat in the truck and Brad turned on the heat. "What's wrong..?"

 

"Y-Yesterday...When Kurt was over.."

 

"Yeah..?" Brad asked, his heart beat speeding up.

 

"We..We were watching movies..We..We started talking about when we were together.."

 

"And?"

 

"We kissed.."

 

Brad sat back in his seat and looked forward. "Why? Blaine.. You hurt me and I left. But you begged for me to come back. And I did. I thought things had changed."

 

"I know..I did too..All the old feelings just..Bubbled up inside and we couldn't keep it in..I..I'm so sorry.."

 

"So.. What do you want?"

 

"I...I don't know...I love you.."

 

"Well. Maybe we need a break." Brad said quietly as he started the truck.

 

"Brad..No.."

 

"If you only wanted me, you wouldn't have kissed him."

 

"But I love you..I don't want you to leave me.."

 

"You're the one doing this."

 

"I want to work this out.." Blaine said desperately.

 

"Do you?" Brad asked.

 

"I do.."

 

"How?"

 

"W-We can talk about this...Get through it together..I-I feel terrible about this, baby.." Blaine whispered, cupping Brad's cheek.

 

"I'm driving." Brad said as he pulled away.

 

Blaine retracted slowly. "Brad.."

 

"What?"

 

"I'm sorry.."

 

"I know."

 

Blaine ran his hands through his hair as the tears came.

 

Brad kept his emotions in as he drove to Blaine's. "We'll talk later."

 

Blaine nodded, sniffing lightly as he wiped his eyes. Brad stopped the car, waiting for Blaine to get out. Blaine looked over at Brad before climbing out of the truck. Brad closed his eyes, trying to keep his emotions in.

 

"Are you coming in?.."Blaine whispered.

 

"No."

 

"O-Okay.."

 

"Bye."

 

"Brad.." Blaine whimpered as Brad started driving away. Blaine ran after as long as he could. "Brad!"

 

But Brad didn't stop. Blaine stopped as Brad sped up, before breaking down. He saw a flash of lightning and heard a roar of thunder before rain started pouring down on him. Blaine watched as the red taillights faded down the road. "Brad.."  
What had he done? He walked back in the rain, his body trembling. He had to call Kurt. Kurt was in bed, hiding under the blankets when his phone rang.  
"Hello?" He answered with a weak voice.

 

"Kurt..I'm sorry..But..We can't do this..I-I told Brad.."

 

"I told Sebastian.."

 

"W-What did he say?. "

 

"Yelled at me.. He's really upset.. He should be.."

 

"I'm sorry..This is all my fault.."

 

"It's mine too.. Blaine.. I-I'm alone and I don't know what to do.."  
Kurt got out. Blaine could hear the tears in his voice.

 

"Do..Do you want me to come over?.."

 

Kurt nodded although Blaine couldn't see. "Do you want to..?"

 

"I'll come only If you want.."

 

"I do. B-But you just said we can't.."

 

"We won't..I just..I just really need my best friend.." Blaine got out.

 

"Me too.."

 

"I'll be over in a minute."

 

"Okay. Bye, Blaine."

 

"Bye.."

 

Kurt hung up and pulled the covers over his head.

 

A while later the door opened. "Kurt?.." Blaine asked.

 

"Over here." Kurt's mumbled voice said.

 

Blaine sat on the bed and sighed softly. "Hey.."

 

Kurt threw the covers down. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. "Hey.."

 

"Come here.." Blaine sighed, holding his arms open. Kurt crawled over and wrapped himself around Blaine. Blaine sighed deeply. "I'm so sorry.."

 

"Are.. Are you going back to him..?"

 

Blaine stayed quiet for a moment. "Y-Yeah...I think so.."

 

Kurt pulled back. "I'm sorry.."

 

"You're not..Getting back with Sebastian?.."

 

"I don't know.."

 

"Yeah well..I don't know if Brad will even take me back..He left me standing in the rain.."

 

"I don't know what to do.."

 

"All we can do is wait for them.."

 

"Oh. I guess.."

 

"Kurt..You're really confusing me here.."

 

"You're confusing me."

 

"Look..I love you..But Brad is what's best for me..I'm in love with him..And..He just walked out on me.." Blaine whispered.

 

"Okay.." Kurt said quietly.

 

"You..You and Sebastian are meant to be, Kurt.." Blaine said, brushing his thumb over Kurt's engagement ring.

 

Kurt pulled his hand away. "So, why did you kiss me? Why start all if this? Did you want to hurt me?"

 

"No, Kurt..Of course not..Something just sparked..Yes..I-I still feel it..But..I don't want to hurt anyone anymore.."

 

"Just me.. I g-guess I deserve it." Kurt sighed, moving further away.

 

"Kurt..Stop..I'm hurt too..Sebastian's hurt..Brad's hurt..It's not just you..Dammit..I love you..And I just want to h-hold you and..kiss you.."

 

"But you want him more.."

 

"I don't know what I want!"

 

"It's what you just said, Blaine."

 

"I'm just..Fuck..I'm so confused.." Blaine whimpered.

 

"Me too.." Kurt's heart broke at how weak Blaine sounded.

 

"I just..I need him..And I need you..I-I.." Tears overwhelmed Blaine as he rested his forehead on his knees.

 

"I don't know what to do.."

 

Blaine shook his head, curling in on himself.

 

"Blaine.." Kurt whispered.

 

"Y-Yeah?.."

 

"I-I just want to hold you.."

 

"Please.."

 

Kurt opened his arms. "Come here.."

 

Blaine laid down with Kurt, seeking refuge in his embrace.

 

"I love you.."

 

"I love you too.." Blaine sniffed.

 

"It's going to work out.."

 

Blaine nodded, nuzzling under Kurt's jaw. Kurt kissed the top of his head as there was a knock on the door. Sebastian walked in before freezing at the sight.

 

Kurt jumped back. "H-He needed a friend.."

 

Sebastian just stared as Blaine sat up. "S-Sebastian..It's really not what it looks like.."

 

"Fuck you..Fuck both of you..Dont let me interrupt.." Sebastian got out, sounding more hurt than menacing as he turned to leave.

 

Kurt got up and grabbed Sebastian's arm. "Please! Don't leave me.. I swear, I-I couldn't stop crying and y-you left and Blaine called. J-Just for a friend. I-I swear!"

 

Sebastian yanked his arm away. "Stop! You really expect me to believe that after you tell me how you to spent all night making out?! I get it! You don't want me anymore..But don't make me feel like an idiot.."

 

"Sebastian, it's the truth.. Please.. I want you. Ask Blaine! He told Brad. They're getting together. I want you. I need to marry you!"

 

"Why?!..Why?..I'm not special!..I'm not perfect!..All I can do is give you things..I can't make you happy..I can't keep you in my arms..I can't...I'm worthless. I'm nothing!" Sebastian yelled.

 

"Listen to me!" Kurt cried. "I told you. I don't need Paris. I don't need a huge house. I want you! Blaine was my first love. Obviously, we aren't ready to be that close. I made a mistake. But I want you, Bas. Baby, you've changed. You're not the boy I met. You're perfect."

 

Sebastian looked at kurt with all of the pain in his eyes as he shook his head "Why did you kiss him?.." he got out in a broken whisper. "P-Please ..tell me the truth.."

 

"In that moment.. We were watching a movie and a song that means a lot to us came on.. It was our song. W-We started talking about it and what it meant. I-It just happened. But we stopped. It was wrong. I'm yours.."

 

Sebastian didn't want to cry in front of Blaine. He felt so weak as he ran his hands up to his hair. "Do you still love each other?.."

 

"Yes. But it is different now. He'll always be a part of me." Kurt answered honestly.

 

Sebastian just turned around, resting his forehead against the door frame.

 

"Please.. I-If you need time, I'll give it to you. But I want you."

 

Sebastian was shaking as he took in a breath. "Blaine...Please leave..I'm sorry..Just..Leave."

 

Blaine wiped his tears as he got up. "I really am sorry.."

 

Sebastian nodded, unable to look at him. Blaine looked at Kurt and bit his lip before leaving. Sebastian kept his back to Kurt as he sighed shakily.

 

"I'm so sorry.."

 

"I know.." Sebastian whispered. "I want to..I want to let you hold me..And..Cry.."

 

"Come here.." Kurt said from the bed.

 

Sebastian slowly walked over to the bed, looking like a terrified child.

 

"You take ask long as you need. I'm not leaving."

 

Sebastian's bottom lip quivered and he wiped his eye. "Kurt.." He breathed out brokenly.

 

"It's okay, baby.."

 

At the words Sebastian lost it. He crawled into Kurt's lap, sobbing against his shoulder. Kurt held Sebastian, rubbing his back. Sebastian clutched to Kurt as he broke down. "I don't want you..T-To need anyone else.."

 

"I don't. I was stupid. I want you.. Only you.."

 

After a while, Sebastian calmed down, holding Kurt close and sniffing lightly.

 

"You want to stay..?"

 

Sebastian shook his head. "Come home with me?..I-I need to paint.."

 

"I'd love to.."

 

Sebastian nodded, pulling away slightly and looking down at Kurt.

 

"I love you.."

 

"I love you too.." Sebastian whispered.

 

"I'll pack a bag.."

 

Sebastian nodded, climbing off of Kurt. Kurt got his things together before grabbing his phone and calling his dad to tell him. They drove to Sebastian's and walked up to his room.  
"Have you been working on anything new?"

 

"No..But..I have something I want to do.." Sebastian whispered, taking his shirt off.

 

"O-Okay.."

 

"I want to paint you..Well...Paint on you.."

 

Kurt slowly pulled his shirt off. "Where do you want me?"

 

"Here.." Sebastian said, pointing to a spot on the ground after he spread out a tarp. Kurt laid down and waited for further instructions. Sebastian got his paints ready before kneeling between Kurt's legs. "A-After this..Do you..mind if I..take pictures?.."

 

"As long as they're for just you.."

 

Sebastian nodded. "Of course.."

 

Kurt laid down and took a shaky breath. Sebastian dipped his brush in yellow and started to paint down Kurt's arm. Kurt chuckled lightly. "It's cold."

 

Sebastian smiled. "Just relax.."

 

Kurt nodded, doing just that. Sebastian dragged his brush across Kurt's body in bold strokes of color. Kurt couldn't help but giggled as Sebastian painted his stomach. "That tickles!"

 

Sebastian smiled as he blended the colors. "Hush, you..You'll mess it up." He giggled.

 

"I'm trying." Kurt grinned. He closed his eyes. He loved when Sebastian painted. It was how he let out his emotions. Maybe things could be okay. What happened with Blaine was a mistake.

 

Sebastian dipped is brush in the red, painting a heart in the center of Kurt's chest. Kurt hummed softy. Sebastian shaded it before dipping his fingers in silver and tracing them down Kurt's hips. Kurt gave a small gasp, trying to keep still. He did it again, but in a light metallic blue before moving to Kurt's inner thighs.

 

"Sebastian.."

 

"Shh.." Sebastian soothed, painting designs down Kurt's legs. Kurt held his breath to keep still. Sebastian wiped his hands on his stomach before grabbing his brush again. Kurt sighed, trying to relax.

 

"You okay?.." Sebastian whispered, dabbing his brush in gold.

 

"Yeah.."

 

Sebastian traced a line of gold down to Kurt's member, gently painting down the length.

 

Kurt gasped. "Ohh.."

 

Sebastian smiled as he covered Kurt's member in gold paint. Kurt's breathing picked up as he let out a small whimper. Sebastian moaned quietly as he traced a small stripe of silver down the center.  
"Bas.."

 

"Shh, beautiful.." Sebastian soothed.

 

Kurt took deep, even breathes as he kept from moving.

 

"I'm almost done.."

 

"Okay.."

 

Sebastian painted down Kurt's legs before standing. "You're beautiful..."

 

Kurt blushed deeply as he shook his head.

 

"No..You are..Hang on..Wait for it to dry.."

 

Kurt nodded, giving a small smile. Sebastian walked to his closet and came back with a black professional looking camera.

 

"Oh wow.." Kurt said as he saw it.

 

Sebastian smiled. "This..Will capture everything..."

 

"Everything?"

 

"Everything.." Sebastian whispered.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Every perfect detail.." Sebastian said, helping Kurt up.

 

"H-How do you want me?"

 

"On the window ledge."

 

Kurt walked over, posing for Sebastian. Sebastian smiled, getting on his knees as Kurt laid across the windowsill. "Fuck, You're beautiful.."

 

"Thank you.."

 

Sebastian snapped a couple of pictures. "Lift your leg some?"

 

Kurt nodded, doing as he was told. Sebastian took so many pictures, Kurt had no idea how long they did this.

 

When they were finish, Kurt sighed. "So.. What do you want to do now?"

 

"Well..We could wash you off.." Sebastian smiled.

 

"Okay.." Kurt said nervously.

 

"Are you okay?.." Sebastian whispered, setting the camera down.

 

"I am.. I just feel.. Vulnerable.. But not in a bad way.."

 

"What do you mean?.."

 

"I don't really know.. Just.. Come here.." Kurt said quietly. Sebastian stood, walking over to his fiance. Kurt wrapped his painted arms around Sebastian. "I want to spend tonight without sex. Just us. Nothing else. I want you to know I don't need anything but this." He said, placing his hand over his fiancé's heart. Sebastian nodded. "Well..I still want to shower with you.."

 

"Me too.."

 

Sebastian smiled, grabbing Kurt's hand. They walked to the shower together and Kurt helped Sebastian undress. Sebastian sighed softly ad Kurt undressed him and he started the water.

 

"Does this come off easily?.."

 

"Yeah.." Sebastian nodded.

 

Kurt stepped in behind Sebastian and let the water rain on him. "Baby? Can you put some music on and sing?"

 

Sebastian smiled as the color slid off of Kurt's porcelain skin. "Of course.."

 

Kurt grabbed a washcloth as Sebastian worked the music player. Sebastian climbed back in, wrapping his arms around Kurt as gentle piano played. Kurt closed his eyes, instantly relaxing to the music.  
"Shadows all around you as you surface from the dark  
Emerging from the gentle grip of night's unfolding arms..." Sebastian sang. Kurt leaned against his fiancé as he washed up.  
"Darkness, darkness everywhere, do you feel all alone?  
The subtle grace of gravity, the heavy weight of stone.."

 

Kurt sighed as he focused on the angelic voice.

 

"You don't see what you possess, a beauty calm and clear  
It floods the sky and blurs the darkness like a chandelier.." Sebastian sang against Kurt's temple. Kurt leaned in, leaving a kiss on Sebastian's chest.  
Sebastian smiled.  
" I will bring a mirror, so silver, so exact  
So precise and so pristine, a perfect pane of glass  
I will set the mirror up to face the blackened sky  
You will see your beauty every moment that you rise.." He finished before humming along.

 

"I love when you sing.."

 

"I love singing to you..I love you.."

 

"I love you too."

 

Sebastian helped Kurt rinse off before they dried off and climbed in bed. "So..You want to see the pictures?.."

 

"Yeah." Kurt said softly. Sebastian grabbed his camera before pulling up the picture menu and smiling as he saw the first picture. A close up of Kurt"s face.

 

"You're really good.." Kurt said quietly.

 

"You're just really beautiful.." Sebastian said as he scrolled through the different close ups of Kurt's various body parts.

 

"Thank you." Kurt smiled, scooting closer. Sebastian continued to scroll through the pictures, captivated by each image. "Have you ever thought of going into photography?" Kurt asked.

 

"Hm?.." Sebastian hummed, looking over at Kurt. "Oh. No..I'd much rather just take pictures of you.."

 

Kurt blushed as he looked at his fiance. "You.. You still want to marry me, right?"

 

"Of course.." Sebastian whispered, looking into Kurt's eyes.

 

"Me too." Kurt said softly.

 

Sebastian smiled, lacing his fingers with Kurt's. "I..I'm sorry I yelled at you.."

 

"I deserved it."

 

"No..You didn't..I don't like yelling..But..I was hurt..I still am..That's no excuse, though.." Sebastian said ashamedly.

 

"I did, Sebastian. I hurt you. I don't deserve you.."

 

"Kurt.." Sebastian sighed. "Please stop, baby..I love you.."

 

"I love you too.." Kurt said quietly.

 

"You deserve me..The best of me..I promise..I won't ever yell at you like that again.."

 

Kurt nodded, hiding his face in the crook of Sebastian's neck to hide his tears.

 

"Kurt..What's wrong love?.."

 

"I'm just s-so sorry.."

 

"I know, baby.." Sebastian whispered, pulling Kurt into his arms. Kurt let Sebastian hold him as he cried quietly. Sebastian kissed Kurt's hair, tears stinging his own eyes, but he held them back.

 

"I- I love you so much.."

 

"I love you too baby.."

 

"Always?"

 

"And forever.."

 

Kurt smiled softly. "Thank you."

 

"You're welcome, beautiful.."

 

Kurt snuggled up to Sebastian and sighed.

 

Sebastian pet Kurt's hair softly. "You don't want him anymore?.."

 

"No. I want you."

 

Sebastian nodded lightly, pulling Kurt closer.

 

"You're perfect.."

 

"So are you, love."

 

Kurt smiled as he started to hum.


	26. Chapter 26

It took a few weeks but Sebastian finally started feeling better about Kurt spending time with Blaine. It was almost time to graduate and Kurt had invited Blaine over to plan an end of the year party. "So, how's Brad?"

 

 

"Good..We got back together around the same time you and Bas did." Blaine said softly.

 

 

"That's good." Kurt smiled. "Me and Bas are talking more and more about the wedding.."

 

 

"When is it?.." Blaine asked.

 

 

"End of summer. Before school."

 

 

"In paris?" Blaine asked softly.

 

 

Kurt nodded. "Bas wants a big wedding. But I don't know."

 

 

"You don't?"

 

 

"I've always wanted that. But why when most of our friends won't be there?"

 

 

Blaine nodded. "Well..Either way I'll be there." He smiled.

 

 

"Promise?" Kurt asked.

 

 

"I swear."

 

 

"Good!" Kurt said happily.

 

 

Blaine grinned. "I can't wait."

 

 

Kurt and Blaine got all the details planned for their party. "I think it'll be perfect."

 

 

"Me too." Blaine smiled.

 

 

"Make sure you invite Brad."

 

 

"I will." Blaine nodded. "What's bas up to?"

 

 

"He won't tell me." Kurt sighed. "It's his own wedding stuff that I'm not allowed to know."

 

 

"Like what?" Blaine asked. "Any idea?"

 

 

"No idea. He's good at keeping these things private."

 

 

Blaine chuckled, nodding. "I'm sure you'll get it out of him somehow."

 

 

"I'm trying." Kurt laughed.

 

 

Blaine looked down at his phone. "Shit..I gotta go. Brad's cooking for a family visit and I said I'd help him."

 

 

"Call me tomorrow. Tell me how it goes." Kurt said, walking him out.

 

 

Blaine nodded, hugging his friend. "Bye, Kurt."

 

 

Kurt went back upstairs and plopped down on his bed. He pulled his phone out and called Sebastian.

 

 

"Hello, beautiful." Sebastian answered.

 

 

"Hey. I think you should come stay the night."

 

 

"And why is that?"

 

 

"I just want to see you." Kurt said, grinning.

 

 

Sebastian chuckled lightly. "I can hardly believe your intentions are that pure.."

 

 

"Doesn't that make you want to come over even more?"

 

 

"Indeed it does. But I have to finish up a few things and develop a few...pictures.."

 

 

"Pictures?" Kurt asked.

 

 

"I'm gonna go home and develop the pictures I took of you." Sebastian smiled.

 

 

"W-What for..?"

 

 

"For my eyes only, babe."

 

 

"Okay." Kurt said, giving a sigh of relief. "I want to make you dinner. What are you in the mood for?"

 

 

"You.."

 

 

Kurt chuckled as an idea stirred. "I'm sure I'll figure something out."

 

 

Sebastian smiled. "I'll be over in a couple of hours..I love you.."

 

 

"Tell me when you're ten minutes away." Kurt said seriously.

 

 

"I will."

 

 

Kurt got off the phone and quickly jumped into the shower. About an hour and a half later, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

 

 

"Hey baby..I'm almost there." Sebastian said.

 

 

"Okay. I sent Dad and Finn on a guys night out and Carole is with friends for the night. Come straight to my room."

 

 

"Alright.." Sebastian grinned before they hung up.

 

 

Kurt had gone to pick up dinner instead of cooking. He had read about this in a magazine and couldn't wait to try it. When Sebastian slowly pushed Kurt's door open, he saw Kurt laying naked on a blanket on the floor. He had various types of sushi along his body with sauces in little dishes around him.

"Hey baby." Kurt said innocently.

 

 

Sebastian let out a breathless moan. "Hey.."

 

 

"Hope you're hungry."

 

 

Sebastian grinned. "Starving.."

 

 

Kurt licked his lips as he looked up at his fiancé.

 

 

Sebastian kneeled beside Kurt and smiled, letting his eyes roam Kurt's body. "I don't know where to start.."

 

 

"Hmm.. I don't know. I think I'd save the hips for last.."

 

 

Sebastian growled, kissing along the exposed skin to his nipple. He ate the sushi roll there and licked over the perfectly pink nub. Kurt gasped. He knew Sebastian would go slow. This was going to tease the hell out of Kurt.

And he did. Taking his time. He even poured some soy sauce in his belly button and licked it out slowly.

By the time Sebastian was down to the last couple of bites, Kurt's erection laid against his stomach as he whimpered. Sebastian grinned against the porcelain skin. He licked across the dip of Kurt's hip and caught a bit of sauce that dripped down the V of his hips with his tongue.

 

 

"Ungh!"

 

 

"Hmm?" Sebastian hummed, taking the last bite of sushi into his mouth.

 

 

"I want you.."

 

 

"How?.." Sebastian whispered, nipping at his hip.

 

 

"Sit in the chair by my desk.. I have something else first.." Kurt breathed out. Sebastian nodded, kissing Kurt softly before doing as he was told. Kurt got up and put a sultry song on, slowly swaying his hips. Sebastian was achingly hard in his jeans as he looked up at Kurt. Kurt made his way to his fiancé and straddled him, rolling his body over Sebastian. Sebastian rubbed up Kurt's thighs slowly.

Kurt leaned in and bit Sebastian's ear. "Tell me what you're planning."

 

 

"Mmm..I don't think so.."

 

 

"I think you want to," Kurt said, kissing down Sebastian's neck, glad he had some sort of control now. Sebastian ran his nails across the small of Kurt's back. "I think you want me to.."

 

 

"And you like to give me what I want." Kurt shivered lightly. "You won't win that easily, Smythe."

 

 

"Who says I have to give you what you want?.." Sebastian whispered in Kurt's ear before nipping at the lobe.

 

 

Kurt moaned quietly. "You don't. But I know you love it."

 

 

"I do love giving you what you want.." Sebastian growled, smacking Kurt's ass. Kurt arched his back as he felt his control slipping. He rocked his hips down, trying to sway Sebastian. Sebastian moaned in Kurt's ear. "Tell me what you want.." He whispered, spreading Kurt's cheeks wide and rubbing at his hole with the tip of his finger.

 

 

"I-I.. Oh.." Kurt breathed out, pushing back.

 

 

"What do you want?.." Sebastian said darkly.

 

 

Kurt whined loudly, giving in. "Fuck me.. Fuck me hard, make me scream."

 

 

Sebastian picked Kurt up and threw him on the bed before quickly tearing his clothes off.

 

 

"Hurry," Kurt panted.

 

 

Sebastian undressed before climbing on the bed, flipping Kurt over and delving in to lick at Kurt's asshole hungrily.

 

 

Kurt arched his ass up. "Fuck yes!"

 

 

Sebastian growled, gripping the pale cheeks as he fucked Kurt with his tongue. Kurt's thighs started to shake. "Sebastian!"

 

 

Sebastian pulled back, spitting on the clenching hole before pressing three fingers inside. Kurt cried out at the stretch. "Yes!"

 

 

Sebastian fingered him quick and rough. He pulled out and dragged the flat of his tongue over the stretched hole.

 

 

"I need you, baby.."

 

 

Sebastian spread Kurt wide and slowly pressed just the tip in. "Is that what you want?"

 

 

"More.." Kurt whispered.

 

 

Sebastian shook his head. "Tighten yourself around me." Kurt did as he was told, eliciting a gasp from his fiancé. "That's right. Fucking clench that ass around my cock. You like when I tease you baby?" Sebastian growled as he pulled out. "Do it again."

 

 

Kurt clenched and unclenched his muscles as Sebastian kept him spread open. "Oh, fuck. Just like that." Sebastian growled as he smacked Kurt's open hole.

 

 

"UNGH!" Kurt gasped. Sebastian grinned, doing it again before sliding the tip of his leaking cock back inside of Kurt. He quickly gyrated his hips, teasing Kurt's hole with just the head.

Kurt whined needily. "S-Sebastian please!"

 

 

Without warning, Sebastian shoved his dick inside of his fiancé. He reached up to pull Kurt's hair. Kurt screamed, aching his back and yanking at the sheets. Sebastian kept his mouth at Kurt's ear as he started to thrust fast. "You're such a bad boy. Laying yourself out like a little slut just waiting to get fucked.. Yeah? You fucking like it rough, don't you? I'll make sure you don't walk straight for days!"

 

 

"Yes, god yes! Fuck me harder!" Kurt cried, thrusting back. "Aaaaaah! I'm your fucking whore, Sebastian!"

 

 

Sebastian clawed down Kurt's sides as he fucked into him harder. Kurt pressed his face into the mattress. "Oh fuck me, fuck me YES!"

 

 

Sebastian wrapped an arm around Kurt's middle and flipped them over. He held onto Kurt as he trust up. Kurt wrapped his legs around Sebastian and moaned his name louder. Sebastian's body was laced with sweat as he kept up his harsh pace. Kurt's entire body shook as he started to feel his orgasm building.

"Kurt.." Sebastian moaned in the sexiest growl Kurt had ever heard.

 

 

Kurt rolled his hips softly. "I'm gonna fucking come!"

 

 

Sebastian grunted. "Fuck babe! Me too."

 

 

"C-come in me.."

 

 

Sebastian gave a loud moan as he spilled himself inside Kurt. Kurt came with a scream, his entire body shaking as he saw white.

 

 

"Shit!" Sebastian cried. Kurt rolled his body as he rode out his orgasm before slowly coming down. Sebastian kissed along Kurt's neck. "Are...Are you gonna tell me?.." Kurt panted.

 

 

"No." Sebastian chuckled. Kurt made a weird pouty noise, letting his legs plop down on the bed.

 

 

"You're adorable."

 

 

"I wanna know.."

 

 

"I know."

 

 

Kurt sighed, chuckling lightly. "Can I...have a hint?"

 

 

"Umm. Birds." Sebastian said, trying to throw Kurt off.

 

 

"Birds?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

 

"Birds." Sebastian said seriously.

 

 

"Birds..."

 

 

"Not doves." Sebastian added. "Too overdone."

 

 

"So what kind of birds?" Kurt asked, his eyebrows kneading together.

 

 

"Pigeons. They're symbolic."

 

 

"Pigeons?!"

 

 

"Yup."

 

 

"Symbolic of what?"

 

 

"Finding the one and mating for life."

 

 

Kurt made a face, staring up at his fiance.

 

 

"Dont worry. I got this."

 

 

Kurt sighed, nodding. "Okay.."

 

 

Sebastian tried as hard as he could to keep a straight face as he chuckled inside. He couldn't believe Kurt believed him.

 

 

"But not inside." Kurt said seriously.

 

 

Sebastian made a guilty face. "I..may have to make a few calls to change that.."

 

 

Kurt sighed softly, looking up at Sebastian. "Fine.."

 

 

"What're you going to wear?" Sebastian asked.

 

 

"I don't know..We haven't gone to pick out suits yet."

 

 

"Let's go tomorrow."

 

 

"Okay.." Kurt smiled.

 

 

"I love that we can go from what we just did to this." Sebastian said softly.

 

 

Kurt smiled. "What do you mean?.."

 

 

"We can have sweet sex or rough, loud sex then just cuddle and be with each other. I never thought those two would go together "

 

 

Kurt hummed happily, wrapping himself around Sebastian. "I love it."

 

 

"Me too."

 

 

"I love you..."

 

 

"I love you too."

 

 

Kurt leaned up, kissing Sebastian deeply. Sebastian gasped, pulling Kurt closer. Kurt wrapped himself around Sebastian, humming softly. Sebastian ran his hands up and down Kurt's back, taking in the moment.

 

 

"I can't wait to marry you.."

 

 

"It'll make me the happiest man." Sebastian whispered.

 

 

Kurt grinned. "Me too.."

 

 

Sebastian looked down at Kurt. "Did you eat? I can make you something."

 

 

"I'm fine baby.."

 

 

Sebastian kissed Kurt's forehead and sighed. "I can't believe I'm getting married."

 

 

"Neither can I.."

 

 

"Can we do a family dinner tomorrow? I'd love to cook with you for your family."

 

 

"I'd love that.."

 

 

"Me too." Sebastian grinned. Being around Kurt's family made him feel wanted.

 

 

"You're beautiful.."

 

 

"You think so?"

 

 

"I do.."

 

 

Sebastian blushed lightly, making Kurt smile wide.

 

 

"Thank you.."

 

 

"Why?.." Kurt asked softly as they pulled the blankets up and laid face to face.

 

 

"You think I'm beautiful."

 

 

"I know you're beautiful..."

 

 

"That's sweet.."

 

 

"It's true..I can't wait to marry you..And then we can go live in our house.."

 

 

"I can't wait."

 

 

"Me either.." Kurt grinned.

 

 

The next day, Sebastian drove Kurt and himself to the store. "What should we make?"

 

 

"Something good for Dad's heart."

 

 

"Hmm.. What about something simple? I can grill chicken and we can do a berry salad and maybe asperagus."

 

 

"That sounds great." Kurt smiled.

 

 

They got the food and headed back to the house. Kurt rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder and sighed happily.

 

 

"You're sure about Paris, right?"

 

 

"Positive."

 

 

"How's your dad handling it?"

 

 

"He won't talk about it.."

 

 

"You think he'll be okay?"

 

 

"I don't know.."

 

 

Sebastian sighed. "I hope he doesn't like secretly hate me for taking you away."

 

 

"He loves you.."

 

 

"I know. But he's never been away from you."

 

 

Kurt sighed softly. "I know..I-I don't want him to feel like I'm /leaving/ him.."

 

 

"We'll have to set up a Skype account for him." Sebastian said.

 

 

Kurt nodded lightly.

 

 

When they got inside, Burt was sitting at the table, alone. There was a big envelope in front of him. "Dad? Are you okay?"

 

 

Burt looked up at his son. He was smiling lightly but there was tears in his eyes. "This came for you."

 

 

"What is it?"

 

 

Burt smiled wider as he stood and handed the letter to Kurt.

 

 

"Oh my god.."

 

 

Burt grinned, pulling Kurt into a tight hug and picking him up.

 

 

Kurt giggled happily. "I got in! Oh my god!"

 

 

"Got in?.." Sebastian asked.

 

 

"The International Fashion Academy in Paris!"

 

 

Sebastian's grin grew. "Oh wow baby!"

 

 

Burt set his son down and watched Kurt open the package. He read his acceptance letter out loud, pausing towards the end. He looked up, tears falling down his cheeks. "I-I got a full ride scholarship.."

 

 

Burt laughed loudly. "That's my boy!"

 

 

"I can't believe it.." Kurt said, looking to Sebastian. "This is real.. I-I.."

 

 

Sebastian grinned. "You're amazing.."

 

 

Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian. "Have you heard from any schools?"

 

 

"Not yet.." Sebastian shrugged.

 

 

"I can't wait to be in our house.."

 

 

Finn and Carole walked in and Finn smiled, hugging Kurt. "I heard the good news."

 

 

Kurt grinned, hugging them both.

 

 

"So I hear Sebastian wants to cook tonight?"

 

 

"I do, sir." Sebastian smiled.

 

 

"Can't wait, bud." Burt grinned, patting Sebastian's back.

 

 

Sebastian couldn't help but blush lightly as he started unloading the groceries.

 

 

Kurt smiled, watching him. Sebastian washed his hands before marinating the chicken.

 

 

"Do you need any help sweetie?.." Carole asked.

 

 

"Please. I wanted to do steamed asparagus but I've never done that."

 

 

Carole smiled. "I'll help you.."

 

 

"Thank you." Sebastian said softy.

 

 

"You're welcome."

 

 

"Can I ask you something?" Sebastian asked when Kurt, Burt and Finn left the room.

 

 

"Of course."

 

 

"Do you think Mr. Hummel will be okay when Kurt leaves?"

 

 

Carole sighed softly. "I think it'll take time.."

 

 

"I'm worried about him and the stress.."

 

 

"I know honey..I am too, but he'll be okay..Just..Make sure you two just give us a call when you can.."

 

 

"I will." Sebastian nodded.

 

 

She nodded lightly, smiling. "So..What schools have you applied to?"

 

 

"Mostly law schools. Dad is wanting me to go to Tulane. But I really want to do something with art." Sebastian said quietly.

 

 

"Why don't you go to an art school?.." She asked softly.

 

 

"It's not what he wants."

 

 

"But it's what you want."

 

 

"I-I know. But.. I know he won't let me."

 

 

"Sebastian..Do you really think you'll be happy working in law?"

 

 

"Not really." Sebastian said.

 

 

"Now..Picture your life working in art."

 

 

Sebastian couldn't help but smile. "I want that."

 

 

"Maybe you should hurry and apply to a few art schools." Carole smiled.

 

 

Sebastian nodded. "Thank you, Carole."

 

 

"You're welcome sweetie.."

 

 

Sebastian couldn't stop smiling as he continued cooking.

 

 

"I know you've got talent..I believe in you."

 

 

"Thanks, Carole. I love being here. You and Mr. Hummel make me feel.. I can't even describe it. But I love it."

 

 

"I'm glad, sweetheart.."

 

 

Sebastian put the chicken on the grill and started the salad. Carole smiled lightly as they cooked. She really liked this boy. Sebastian grinned as Kurt walked in. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

 

 

"I love you too.." Kurt grinned.

 

 

"Dinner's almost ready."

 

 

"Smells great.."

 

 

"I hope he likes it." Sebastian said softly.

 

 

"He will." Carole grinned. Sebastian smiled, grabbing a plate and going to get the chicken off of the grill. They all sat down to eat, Kurt between Burt and Sebastian.

"Thank you for letting me cook." Sebastian said softly.

 

 

"Thank you for cooking sweetie." Carole smiled.

 

 

Kurt took a bite of his salad. "Oh! That's good."

 

 

"This is actually great.." Burt smiled.

 

 

Sebastian couldn't help but feel proud of himself. "Thank you, sir."

 

 

The rest of the family nodded and hummed in agreement.

 

 

"Mr. Hummel, could I talk to you after dinner?" Sebastian asked nervously.

 

 

"Sure, kid." Burt nodded.

 

 

Sebastian's stomach was in knots by the time dinner ended. Kurt volunteered to clean up. Sebastian and Burt retired to the living room to watch a game.

 

 

Burt sighed as he relaxed in his chair. "So what'd you wanna talk about?"

 

 

"I wanted some advice on how to approach my father.." Sebastian said carefully.

 

 

"About?.."

 

 

"He wants me to be a lawyer. But.. I want to study art."

 

 

"Tell him you wanna study art." Burt shrugged.

 

 

Sebastian chewed on his lip. "O-Okay.."

 

 

"Hey..What I mean is..You shouldn't have to walk on eggshells with your dad when it comes to your happiness. He studied law because that's what he wanted. You're good at paintin', so go for it.."

 

 

Sebastian nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Hummel."

 

 

"You're welcome Sebastian.." Burt nodded. Sebastian sighed softly. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad.

 

 

That night, Sebastian laid in bed while Kurt went through his nightly routine. He picked up Kurt's laptop and googled colleges in France.

 

 

Kurt looked over as he rubbed his cheeks. "What are you doing?.." He asked softly.

 

 

"Looking at colleges."

 

 

"I thought you already applied?"

 

 

"Not to any art programs."

 

 

Kurt looked over and smiled. "Art?"

 

 

Sebastian nodded. "It's what I want. Carole says I should do it."

 

 

"You should!" Kurt grinned.

 

 

"Thanks," Sebastian chuckled.

 

 

"I mean it!" Kurt said happily. He jumped from his vanity chair and climbed on the bed, moving the laptop and straddling Sebastian.

 

 

Sebastian sighed heavily. "It's not that easy."

 

 

"What do you mean?.." Kurt asked softly.

 

 

"Getting my dad to agree with it."

 

 

Kurt sighed, his mind racing. Sebastian could see it in his eyes. "Well..What if..Why don't you just tell him it's what you're really passionate about?.."

 

 

"I-I know I act like I don't give a shit.. But, it really hurts when he starts yelling at me for not doing what he wants. I feel..worthless. Like I-I'm nothing if I don't go his way.."

 

 

"Baby..By not conforming to your dad's wishes and doing what you love..It makes you the opposite of worthless.." Kurt said softly. He brushed a hair off of his lover's forehead.

 

 

"He won't see it that way.. What if he takes everything away? Our house.. College.. I-I can't.."

 

 

"Sebastian..Calm down..Everything is gonna be okay.." Kurt whispered.

 

 

Sebastian nodded. He closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't put this on you."

 

 

"Hey..We're in this together.."

 

 

"I just want this to be okay."

 

 

"It's going to be fine.." Kurt said, leaning down to kiss him softly.

 

 

Sebastian took a deep breath and sighed. "Okay."

 

 

"I love you.."

 

 

"I love you too."


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be the last! thanks to everyone that helped us finish this story!

Sebastian was in his room. He has just showered and was now getting ready for dinner. He has called both of his parents and made sure they'd be home. Tonight was the night he would tell them he didn't want to study law. He looked in the mirror and sighed. He could do this.. His hands shook slightly as he walked downstairs and sat at the table.

 

 

His mother set the table, smiling lightly.

"How was your day, sweetie?"

 

 

"Good. Lots of exam prep." Sebastian nodded. "How was yours?"

 

 

"Lots of cleaning." She giggled as his father walked in.

 

 

"Hey dad."

 

 

"Hey son..How is school going?"

 

 

"Good.. Good." Sebastian said. His father nodded as Mrs. Smythe sat down. "What's for dinner?"

 

 

"Steak." She smiled.

 

 

"Oh, yum." Sebastian grinned. They began to have their dinner and Sebastian tried to eat but he was so nervous and pushed most of it around his plate.

 

 

"Sebastian? Are you not hungry?" Mrs. Smythe asked.

 

 

"Actually.. I-I just wanted to talk about something.."

 

 

"What is it, dear?" She asked softly.

 

 

"College."

 

 

"You get you acceptance letter from Tulane?" His father asked.

 

 

"Yes sir. But.. I wanted to talk to you about that." Sebastian took a deep breath before continuing. "I don't want to study law."

 

 

The older man shot him a surprised look."You don't?"

 

 

Sebastian shook his head. "No, sir."

 

 

"Why not?"

 

 

"I'm just not passionate about it."

 

 

"You've already been accepted. It's not a discussion." He said seriously as he continued to eat his food.

 

 

"I-I got another acceptance letter too.."

 

 

"To where?.." Mrs. Smythe asked softly.

 

 

"PCA. Paris College of Art. I want to study photography and design management."

 

 

"Art?..You can't make a career out of art." His father said dismissively.

 

 

"Yes, I can, dad. It's what I love." Sebastian said seriously.

 

 

"And how do you figure that, Sebastian?..Being an attorney will provide much more stable work and money flow."

 

 

"You say that because you don't know anything about art. Did you even know that I paint?" Sebastian asked.

 

 

The older man shook his head. "No. I didn't."

 

 

"Exactly. You have no idea what this means to me, dad."

 

 

"What career can you make out of that, Sebastian?"

 

 

"I could be a restorer, art consultant, auctioneer. I could own my own gallery. I could be a painter. I could wind up going into architecture. There's so many opportunities. An art director makes over eighty thousand a year. I wouldn't be struggling for money."

 

 

His father sighed deeply. "You really want to do this?..."

 

 

"I do." Sebastian said, furrowing his eyebrows. "I.. I love it."

 

 

Sebastian's father looked to his wife before back at his son. "Okay.."

 

 

Sebastian's eyes went wide with surprise. "Really?"

 

 

"Really.."

 

 

"Thank you. Thank you, dad. This means so much to me."

 

 

"I know.." he smiled. "Now eat your dinner."

 

 

"Yes sir." Sebastian said with a grin.

 

 

Sebastian couldn't be happier. After dinner, he hurried up the stairs and called Kurt.

 

 

Kurt had just gotten out of the shower when his phone rang.

"Hello fiancé."

 

 

"Hey beautiful." Sebastian purred.

 

 

Kurt hummed quietly. "How was dinner?"

 

 

"Great..I talked to my dad.."

 

 

"What did he say?"

 

 

"It took some explaining..But he's okay with it.."

 

 

"Oh my god! Good!" Kurt said happily. "I'm so proud of you, baby."

 

 

"I'm so happy.." Sebastian smiled.

 

 

"Good. Me too." Kurt said softly.

 

 

Sebastian smiled. "So, what are you doing beautiful?"

 

 

"Moisturizing." Kurt said, putting him on speaker.

 

 

Sebastian grinned. "So..You just got out of the shower?"

 

 

Kurt bit his lip. "I did."

 

 

Sebastian chuckled. "Wish I was there.."

 

 

"Me too.."

 

 

"What would you do if I was?"

 

 

Kurt hummed as he thought. "Probably do my routine and whatnot naked. See how long it took you to touch me."

 

 

Sebastian made a soft nose. "How long do you think it would take?.."

 

 

"Not long. Unless you tried to hold off and make me come to you. I never know with you." Kurt chuckled.

 

 

"I would try to hold off.." Sebastian grinned.

 

 

"Thought so. I'd just have to try that much harder." Kurt smiled. "I'd much rather be doing this than talking about it."

 

 

"Hmm..Should I come over?.."

 

 

"I think so." Kurt said lowly.

 

 

Sebastian smiled. "I'll see you soon, babe."

 

 

"Bye." Kurt said before hanging up. He quickly ran up the stairs. "Dad? Sebastian's on his way over. Can you tell him to come down when he gets here?"

 

 

"Of course.." Burt nodded.

 

 

"Thanks dad!" Kurt said, kissing his cheek before running back to his room.

 

 

Sebastian arrived a few minutes later and knocked on the door.

 

 

Burt let him in. "Hey kid. He's waitin' for you."

 

 

Sebastian nodded, thanking him and going downstairs. Kurt was bent over, ass to Sebastian, as he searched through his books.

 

 

"Oh, hey." Kurt smiled. "Sit down. Wherever you want."

 

 

Sebastian sat down at Kurt's vanity. Kurt grabbed a book and slowly climbed onto his bed. He set the book near his pillow and dropped his torso, spreading his legs so Sebastian could see his ass. He slowly rolled his body down and smiled to himself.

Sebastian bit his lip. "What are you reading?.."

 

 

"Wicked." Kurt said before sighing. "I forgot my water." He got up and strutted over to Sebastian. He purposefully stopped a couple steps before the vanity. Kurt leaned down, his hand barely skimming over the front of Sebastian's pants as he reached for his bottled water. He arched his back in front of his fiancé before swaying back to the bed. Sebastian gave a dark growl, staring at his lover with hungry eyes. Kurt licked his lips as he laid on his back, knees bent. Sebastian had the perfect view of his ass and dick. Sebastian rubbed up and down his own thighs. Kurt was so beautiful..But he wanted to hold on and get him to come to him. Kurt tossed his book aside. "I'm not really in a reading mood." He said, reaching over and grabbing his iPod and headphones. He found what his was looking for and gave a soft moan.

 

 

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "What have you got there?.."

 

 

"A video." Kurt said as he watched. He trailed a hand down his chest. "I just.. Can't resist.."

 

 

"What video?"

 

 

"It's from a movie. You can come watch if you want." Kurt said lowly, rolling his hips.

 

 

"What movie?.."

 

 

"Magic Mike."

 

 

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?.."

 

 

"What?" Kurt asked.

 

 

Sebastian just chuckled, "Enjoy your movie.."

 

 

"I will." Kurt said as he continued to watch the army scene. A loud whimper escaped him as Matt Bomer humped the floor.

 

 

Sebastian watched him, biting his lip.

 

 

"Have you ever seen it?" Kurt asked breathlessly.

 

 

"I have.."

 

 

"I love it so much.." Kurt said, trailing his fingertips down to his balls and cupping them.

 

 

Sebastian gasped quietly. "I can tell.."

 

 

Kurt squeezed lightly and moaned. "Sebastian.."

 

 

Sebastian moaned softly, "What are you doing?.."

 

 

"Come see.." Kurt breathed out. "Come to the bed."

 

 

Sebastian sighed, standing and walking to the bed.

 

 

"Sit down.. Please baby.."

 

 

Sebastian did as Kurt asked, looking down at his fiancé. Kurt sat up and climbed into his lap. "I want you so fucking bad."

 

 

"You do?..You know, I count this as you coming to me.."

 

 

"I thought that was the plan." Kurt said quietly. "It drives me insane that you can hold off."

 

 

"And why is that?.."

 

 

"I want you to need to touch me." Kurt whispered, kissing up Sebastian's neck.

 

 

"I do need to touch you..Always.." Sebastian breathed out, gripping Kurt's thighs.

 

 

Kurt gasped. "Tell me more.."

 

 

"I always want to have my hands on you..I just..As soon as I see you.."

 

 

Kurt closed his eyes, rolling his hips down.

 

 

"So fucking perfect.."

 

 

"What do you want to do to me, baby?"

 

 

"I want you to ride me..Just like this.."

 

 

Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck. "Take your pants off."

 

 

Sebastian nodded, unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down. Kurt's breathing hitched as he slowly lowered himself onto Sebastian.

"Kurt.." Sebastian whispered, moaning quietly.

 

 

Kurt's lips parted as he looked into Sebastian's eyes, slowing riding him. Sebastian gripped Kurt's ass, rocking his hips up.

"Fuck.." Sebastian kissed up the center of Kurt's chest to his neck. Kurt shivered. This was sweeter than he had expected. But it felt so good.

"So gorgeous.." Sebastian mumbled against the porcelain skin.

 

 

"Bas.. I-I love you.."

 

 

"I love you too.." Sebastian panted, scratching down Kurt's thighs.

 

 

Kurt's body arched as he moved faster. "M-More.. Fuck, scratch me.."

 

 

Sebastian thrust with Kurt's movements, clawing down his back to his ass where he gripped the cheeks, spreading him wide.

 

 

"Ah! Yes!" Kurt whined, clamping his hand over his mouth so his father wouldn't hear. Sebastian gripped Kurt's hair and fucked up into him deep and slow.

Kurt whimpered as his body started to tremble. "Hold on for me, babe..Hold on.."

 

 

Kurt clutched to Sebastian. "So fucking good.."

 

 

Sebastian gasped against Kurt's neck, biting lightly.

 

 

"O-Oh.. Yes.."

 

 

"Talk to me.." Sebastian growled deeply.

 

 

"Y-You feel so good.. Bas, fuck me." Kurt moaned. Sebastian pulled Kurt down for a kiss as he began to pound into him. Kurt whined as they kissed heatedly. Sebastian thrust faster, moaning deeply.

 

 

"Ungh! Baby!"

 

 

"You gonna come, babe?.." Sebastian smiled, moaning softly.

 

 

Kurt nodded as his thighs trembled.

 

 

"Oh fuck..Keep going..I know you can baby..Just wait...Just..Ahh.."

 

 

Kurt pulled on Sebastian's hair. He closed his eyes, imagining Sebastian stripping for him. "Fuck!"

 

 

Sebastian rolled his body slowly. "Shhh...Hold on.."

 

 

"T-Trying.." Kurt gasped.

 

 

"So good. Such a good boy.."

 

Kurt bounced in time with Sebastian's thrusts. Sebastian bit down on his pluse point as he held on as well.

"A-Ah! Bas baby.. Please.."

 

 

"C-Come with me Kurt.."

 

 

Kurt arched beautifully as he let go. Sebastian watched in awe as Kurt came and he filled his lover, grunting darkly. Kurt's entire body shook with pleasure as his orgasm continued. Sebastian thrust slowly, helping Kurt ride it out.

"O-Ohhh my god.."

 

 

Sebastian smiled, biting his lip. Kurt was breathless as he leaned in, crashing their lips together. Sebastian moaned, pulling Kurt's hair as they kissed passionately. Kurt rocked his body as he shivered. Sebastian bit down on Kurt's bottom lip and pulled away slowly. "Still going?.." He chuckled.

 

 

"That was just..so good.." Kurt breathed out.

 

 

Sebastian gave a crooked grin. "God, I just wanna stay in you all night.."

 

 

"Please.. Oh fuck.." Kurt sat up, moaning and closing his eyes. "You'd fucking torture me."

 

 

Sebastian smiled, running his hands up Kurt's side's. "Tell me more, babe.."

 

 

"Whenever I start to relax, you'll move just enough to tease me and make me want more.."

 

 

Sebastian chuckled softly. "How do you know me so well?.."

 

 

"You're my fiancé." Kurt smiled. "But I'm so up for it."

 

 

"Me too.." Sebastian said darkly. Kurt let out a breathy moan as he laid down in front of Sebastian. Sebastian held Kurt close from behind after pulling his shirt off and turning off the lamp. Kurt turned his head to look at Sebastian. "You really don't care for that movie?"

 

 

"I'd much rather watch you dance.." Sebastian said, nipping at Kurt's ear.

 

 

Kurt gasped softly. "I love it so much. Well, not so much the movie. Just the men."

 

 

"More than me?" Sebastian asked.

 

 

"No. It's the movements. Not really them. I imagine you doing it usually.." Kurt admitted.

 

 

"So the dancing?.."

 

 

Kurt nodded. "You can't say you didn't want someone to strip for you then pick you up by your chair like Channing Tatum did to that girl. That was sexy."

 

 

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "So you want that?"

 

 

"It's just a fantasy, Bas."

 

 

Sebastian just chuckled, rolling his hips forward.

 

 

Kurt gasped loudly. "Shit, Bas.."

 

 

"You're so cute.."

 

 

"And y-you're mean." Kurt smiled.

 

 

"I'm not mean.." Sebastian scoffed playfully.

 

 

"Then what is mean?" Kurt challenged.

 

 

Sebastian gripped Kurt's hips and thrust once, rough and hard. Kurt's head flew back, onto Sebastian's neck as he moaned loudly. Sebastian gave a cocky smile. "That's mean."

 

 

"What if I want more mean?" Kurt whispered.

 

 

Sebastian tried to hide his shiver. "Not right now, baby.."

 

 

Kurt whined, turning as far away as he could without Sebastian slipping out. Sebastian pulled him back, gasping sharply.

 

 

"O-Oh.."

 

 

"Stay.." Sebastian whispered in his ear. Kurt shivered, doing as he was told.

"Such a good boy.." Sebastian said quietly.

 

 

"Sebastian.."

 

 

"Yes?.."

 

 

"N-Nothing.."

 

 

Sebastian smiled, kissing Kurt's neck. "Try to sleep.."

 

 

Kurt sighed heavily. "Goodnight."

 

 

"There something you wanna talk about, love?"

 

 

Kurt looked back. "No.. Did you need to talk?"

 

 

"No, I was just making sure.." Sebastian said softly.

 

 

Kurt pressed back against his fiancé. "I love you."

 

 

"I love you too, baby.."

 

 

Kurt smiled as he tried to sleep.

 

 

After a bit more teasing from Sebastian he did fall asleep, but woke up with Sebastian completely hard inside of him. He couldn't help but moan. "Bas? Baby?"

 

 

"Hmm.."

 

 

"Y-You're hard, baby.."

 

 

"M'also tired.." He mumbled.

 

 

Kurt sighed. He wanted to move so badly but didn't want to wake Sebastian up. Sebastian stretched, causing himself to shift inside of Kurt. Kurt moaned, rolling his hips back. Sebastian gasped, gripping Kurt's waist. Kurt bit his lip, slowly moving his body. Sebastian gave a low moan. "Mmph.."

 

 

Kurt tightened his muscles around Sebastian. Sebastian's body was lax with sleep as he mumbled. "You want this..Don't you.."

 

 

"Oh yes.. Yes baby." Kurt whispered.

 

 

"Fuck..You're such a cock slut..." Sebastian growled.

 

 

Kurt rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder. "Yes.."

 

 

"How bad..How bad do you want me to fuck that dirtly little whore mouth?" Sebastian whispered. Kurt gasped as he realized what Sebastian said. He wasn't awake. He was dreaming. Sebastian growled slightly, nuzzling into Kurt's hair.

 

 

"So bad, Sebastian.. Please.." Kurt moaned desperately.

 

 

Sebastian inhaled deeply before his eyes fluttered open. "Oh god.."

 

 

"Fuck me, Bas.." Kurt reached behind him to feel at Sebastian's abs. Sebastian moaned softly, gripping Kurt's inner thigh, lifting his leg, and thrusting into him roughly.

 

 

"Oh, yes!" Kurt gasped, moving his hips back. Sebastian moaned deeply, biting Kurt's neck.

 

 

Kurt reached up to pull his own hair. "Bas.."

 

 

"Talk to me, babe.."

 

 

"I'm your slut.. Your dirty whore.."

 

 

"Fucking right you are.." Sebastian growled, digging his nails into Kurt's thigh.

 

 

"A-Ah! Be rough.. Please.. Fuck me into the bed.."

 

 

Sebastian turned Kurt onto his stomach and slammed into him. Kurt cried out into his pillow.

 

 

"That's right, you dirty little bitch.."

 

 

"Yes! Ungh!"

 

 

Sebastian bit down on Kurt's shoulder and smacked his ass roughly. Kurt whimpered at the feeling. He loved when Sebastian took control like this.

"So fucking hot.." Sebastian panted.

 

 

"Fuck! K-Keep going.."

 

 

Sebastian sped up, gripping Kurt's ass in one hand and supporting himself with the other. "Fucking take me.."

 

 

Kurt arched his back as much as he could. "Yesyesyes.."

 

 

Sebastian moaned loudly, throwing his head back.

 

 

"T-Tell me about your dream.."

 

 

"It..Was about our first night together.."

 

 

"I know. Tell me about it. Describe it.."

 

 

"How rough we were..God it was so hot..How you begged..F-For me.."

 

 

"I-I needed your cock.."

 

 

Sebastian growled, thrusting into Kurt deep. "Ohhh I fucking know, baby..."

 

 

"Fuck.. I had you falling apart with my mouth." Kurt moaned into the pillow.

 

 

Sebastian let out a deep grunt, pulling out. "P-Please come suck me, baby.."

 

 

Kurt got on his knees and smiled at Sebastian. "Only if you talk dirty with that cocky smile."

 

 

Sebastian couldn't help but grin as he ran his fingers through Kurt's hair. "I know you wanna suck it, baby...You're my little cock slut.."

 

 

Kurt looked up with innocent eyes as he eased Sebastian's leaking cock into his mouth.

 

 

Sebastian gave a soft moan, watching Kurt. "That's right baby..Oh fuck.."

 

 

Kurt hallowed his cheeks, sucking him just how he liked it. Sebastian let out a whine, his back arching as he slowly thrust into Kurt's mouth. "Oh shit, Kurt..Suck me so good..Ah.."

Kurt moaned, speeding up. Sebastian pulled Kurt's hair roughly. Kurt took Sebastian to the base, humming lowly. Sebastian gasped. "B-Babe...I'm close.."

 

 

Kurt bobbed his head a few more times before pulling off. "Come on me."

 

 

"Where?" Sebastian whispered, gripping the base to hold off.

 

 

"My face.." Kurt moaned, stroking himself.

 

 

Sebastian grabbed Kurt's hair and tilted his head back as he quickly pumped his throbbing cock. "Say you want it...B-Beg.."

 

 

"Please baby. Come on me. I want to feel you all over me. I need it, Bas."

 

 

Sebastian grunted as he came. Warm come shooting across Kurt's perfect features in thick ropes. Kurt moaned, licking what landed around his lips. Sebastian finished and leaned down, kissing Kurt passionately. Kurt moaned helplessly into the kiss. "Touch me.."

 

 

Sebastian reached between them, pumping Kurt's leaking member quickly. Kurt's head fell back as he whimpered. Sebastian kissed down his neck and chest before sucking Kurt into his mouth. "Unh! Yes.."

 

 

Sebastian moaned around Kurt, bobbing his head quickly. Kurt fell onto the bed, rolling his body. Sebastian took Kurt to the base and held himself there.

"Sebastian!" Kurt gasped. "Oh god you're so good.."

 

 

Sebastian reached down, slipping a finger into Kurt's slick hole.

 

 

Kurt moaned loudly. "Yes!"

 

 

Sebastian smiled around Kurt, pressing two fingers into him as he bobbed his head. Kurt writhed against the bed as he edged closer to his release. "Baby.. I-I'm close."

 

 

Sebastian sucked harder, pushing his fingers deeper to rub over Kurt's prostate. Kurt's hips jerked up as he came hard down Sebastian's throat. Sebastian swallowed around him, moaning deeply. Kurt relaxed against the bed as he came down. Sebastian pulled off, smiling up at Kurt.

 

 

"Wow.."

 

 

"I love you.."

 

 

"I love you too."

 

 

Sebastian grinned, kissing Kurt's hip softly. Kurt hummed, pulling Sebastian up. "We've come so far.."

 

 

"I know.."

 

 

"It's so crazy."

 

 

"How so?.."

 

 

"Just how things have changed." Kurt said softly. "You sure weren't the marrying kind before."

 

 

"I never thought I'd even have a steady boyfriend."

 

 

"I know. I'm glad it's me though.."

 

 

"You'll be my husband soon.."

 

 

"I can't wait."

 

 

Sebastian grinned. Kurt cuddled up to Sebastian. He reached up, tracing over his light scars. Sebastian closed his eyes, biting his lip. "You're perfect." Kurt whispered.

 

 

"No.."

 

 

"You are."

 

 

"You are.."

 

 

Kurt smiled. "Goodnight, baby."

 

 

"Night.." Sebastian whispered.

 

 

Senior year ended and the night of the graduation party came quickly. Of course, Kurt was meticulously planning all day.

 

 

"Babe. It's just our friends." Sebastian chuckled.

 

 

"I know, I know but this is big! We're graduating and some of us are leaving.."

 

 

"For Paris." Sebastian grinned.

 

 

Kurt smiled. "I just..I want to make this a great, memorable night for everyone.."

 

 

"It will be."

 

 

Kurt nodded, sighing softly.

 

 

"What do you have to do still?"

 

 

"I have to get Puck to bring the drinks, call everyone and double check if they're coming, make sure we have enough snacks..I just..Ugh."

 

 

"You go see what we have and call Puck. I'll call everyone else. Okay?"

 

 

"Okay.." Kurt sighed, pulling his phone out and walking upstairs.

 

 

Sebastian helped get everything ready before people started arriving. Blaine and Brad were among the first, then puck, Rachel, and the rest came in a large group. Puck was already pouring drinks an handing them out.

Brad took a beer and smiled. "Guess I'm the old man, tonight."

 

 

"My man." Blaine smiled. Brad chuckled, wrapping an arm around Blaine's waist. Blaine leaned against his boyfriend as they headed to the couch.

 

 

Santana smiled as she saw them. "I see you brought your southern beau, Anderson."

 

 

"I did. Hands off, Santana."

 

 

Santana chuckled, holding her hands up. "No promises.." She winked.

 

 

"Stay away from her." Blaine warned Brad.

 

 

Brad laughed lightly. "Awe, Sugar, she looks harmless..'

 

 

"She's not." Kurt laughed.

 

 

"Please. I wouldn't hurt a fly." She giggled.

 

 

"No comment." Kurt grinned, linking arms with her. "You know we love you."

 

 

Santana smiled, kissing his cheek. "I do."

 

 

"Can you believe we all graduated?" Quinn asked.

 

 

"No more school.." Mike sighed.

 

 

"Until the fall." Tina added.

 

 

"College bound, baby!" Mercedes grinned, holding up her drink.

 

 

"Hell yeah!" Sam grinned.

 

 

"And a wedding." Sebastian cheered.

 

 

"My baby's getting married!" Mercedes grinned, hugging Kurt close.

 

 

"I actually have an announcement for that.." Sebastian grinned.

 

 

"What is it..?" Kurt asked.

 

 

"The wedding will be in Paris..So..All of you are invited..And I will be paying for your flights and hotel accommodations.."

 

 

Everyone's eyes went wide as they started to celebrate, thanking Sebastian.

Puck was the first to speak up. "When's the bachelor party?"

 

 

"Well, uh..We didn't really talk about it..But I guess, the night before the wedding.." Sebastian said.

 

 

"Can we do it two nights before?" Kurt asked timidly.

 

 

"Of course, beautiful.." Sebastian chuckled.

 

 

"I don't want to be hungover." Kurt giggled. "So, bachelor party in Paris. Can't wait."

 

 

"Neither can I.." Puck grinned, throwing his arms around Kurt and Sebastian's shoulders.

 

 

Kurt blushed. "You just want strippers."

 

 

"You know me so well." Puck laughed.

 

 

"I'm in for some strippers. Especially if they look like Blaine's boy toy." Santana grinned.

 

 

Blaine chuckled from his spot in Brad's lap. "Alright, Santana.."

 

 

"What? He's hot. I'm just sayin'."

 

 

Brad just blushed, shaking his head.

 

 

A few hours in, most of the glee club was drunk and Santana stood. "This cannot be a glee party without spin the bottle!"

 

 

"Oh god. We all know how this ends." Kurt laughed.

 

 

Sebastian grinned. "Let's do it.."

 

 

Kurt sat close to Sebastian as they gathered in a circle.

 

 

"New guy spins first." Puck said, pointing to Brad. Brad smiled, spinning the bottle. Everyone watched and Blaine let out a loud laugh as it landed on Sebastian.

"Oh lord." Brad laughed.

 

 

"Come here southern boy." Sebastian chuckled. Brad leaned over and grabbed the back of Sebastian's neck, kissing him deeply. Kurt gasped, biting his lip as he looked at Blaine. Blaine looked just as turned on as Kurt was as Sebastian pulled Brad's hair.

 

 

"Alright, alright. Sebastian, your turn." Puck laughed. Sebastian pulled away, laughing lighty and grabbing the bottle. He looked between Kurt and Blaine and smiled as he spun it. Tina's eyes went wide as it slowly stopped on her. Sebastian grinned, giving a chuckle as he leaned forward. Tina took a deep breath before kissing him slowly.

 

 

Kurt couldn't help but get worked up at the sight of Sebastian kissing other people. After a while it was his turn to spin. He grabbed the bottle and spun it as well as he could.

 

 

"Oh god.." Kurt whispered as the bottle slowed. It almost landed on Blaine before making one more small move and turning to brad. Brad finished his sip of beer and chuckled, winking at Kurt. 

 

 

Kurt looked at Blaine. "Is it okay..?"

 

 

"Go ahead." Blaine said, giving a light giggle. Kurt swallowed dryly as he leaned in. Brad leaned in as well, capturing Kurt's mouth in a heated kiss. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut as he kissed the southern man, a small moan escaping him. Brad moaned as well, the sound deep and foreign to Kurt. Kurt licked his lips as he pulled back. The lust in Blaine's eyes was radiating from every inch of his body. Brad sat back and wrapped an arm around Blaine. "You liked that?"

 

 

Blaine just blushed nodding lightly. Brad gave an animalistic growl in Blaine's ear as he spun again. Blaine gave a tiny whine as the bottle, thank god, landed on him. Brad pulled Blaine into his lap and kissed him fiercely. The club cheered and Blaine whimpered loudly, pulling Brad's hair. Brad reached around, gripping Blaine's ass.

Blaine blushed deeply. "B-Brad..Everyone is looking.."

 

 

"Well, take me somewhere they can't watch, darlin'."

 

 

Blaine whined at the pet name. "I-In a bit..We can sneak off.." he whispered.

 

 

"Good." Brad said, licking up the shell of Blaine's ear as he turned to sit in his lap.

 

 

Blaine smiled as they played for a bit longer until he whispered to brad. "I want you to fuck me in the grass..Outside.."

 

 

"Oohh," Brad grinned. "Let's go."

 

 

Blaine nodded, standing. Brad followed closely. They walked out to Kurt's backyard which was, thankfully surrounded by a wooden privacy fence. "You're so sexy." Brad whispered. "Tell me what you were thinking when I kissed them."

 

 

"How hot you looked..But you're mine..."

 

 

"I am yours." Brad said lowly. Blaine pulled him close and kissed him fiercely. Brad grabbed Blaine's hips, letting out a loud moan.

"S-So hot..."

 

 

"So are you, darlin'."

 

 

"Please.." Blaine panted. Brad pulled Blaine's shirt off, kissing down his neck. Blaine arched his body, "Brad..Oh yes.." he moaned. "I-I have a surprise for you.."

 

 

"What is it?" Brad whispered, lowering to his knees. Blaine smiled as he unzipped his jeans, revealing a hem of pink lace. Brad growled deep in his throat. "Shit.."

 

 

Blaine blushed. "I-I thought we'd be going to your place after the party.."

 

 

"You are so fucking hot." Brad said, kissing across the lace. Blaine whimpered softly, looking down at his boyfriend. Brad mouthed over Blaine's member. "You want me now? Or want to wait?"

 

 

"I-I need you.."

 

 

Brad pulled Blaine's pants and panties off in one pull before laying him down. Blaine laid back in the cool grass. "Brad.."

 

 

"I want you so bad.."

 

 

"Take me, Brad.." Blaine whimpered. Brad pulled his pants down and placed Blaine's legs on his shoulders. Blaine gripped the grass in his fingers, panting harshly. Brad pushed into Blaine and moaned as he thrust.

 

 

"O-Oh my god..W-Wait...So big.."

 

 

Brad stilled, kissing Blaine's neck sweetly.

 

 

"Ahh...I love you.."

 

 

"I love you, Blaine."

 

 

Blaine held still before arching his back and nodding. "Okay.."

 

 

Brad slowly started to thrust.

 

 

"More.." Blaine gasped. Brad sped up, biting his boyfriend roughly.

"Ahh!"

 

 

Brad moaned as he continued to thrust into his lover.

 

 

"Fuck me, Brad..Oh god..Yes.." Blaine panted. Brad squeezed Blaine's ass as he thrust roughly.

 

 

"F-Fuck..Talk to me...Brad.."

 

 

"I love being inside you baby."

 

 

Blaine reached under brad's shirt and clawed down his back.

 

 

"Fuck.. Blaine.."

 

 

"Deeper..Oh! Y-Yes! Right there!"

 

 

Brad moaned, keeping against that spot. Blaine couldn't help his loud moans. Surely someone would hear them, but Brad felt so amazing. Brad kissed Blaine deeply as he sped up. Blaine's body trembled as his orgasm slowly built.

"Oh sugar.." Brad moaned, his accent somehow thicker. Blaine moaned helplessly as the words threw him over the edge and he started to come. Brad slammed into Blaine one last time before letting go. Blaine rolled his body slowly as Brad came in him. "Ahh..Feels so good...Fuck.."

 

 

"Mmmm, Blaine.."

 

 

Blaine smiled, kissing Brad deeply.

 

 

"I love you so much.."

 

 

"I love you too, Brad..."

 

 

Brad kissed Blaine softly. "We should get back inside."

 

 

Blaine nodded, pulling his clothes on and looking up. "The stars arent as pretty here as they are at your parents' house.."

 

 

"Maybe we can take another trip this summer?"

 

 

Blaine smiled. "Really?"

 

 

"Yeah."

 

 

Blaine's grin grew as he hugged Brad. "Come on. Let's get back in before anyone thinks anything.."

 

 

"They already do with how loud you were." Brad chuckled.

 

 

Blaine blushed. "Well..I can't help it.."

 

 

Brad bit his lip. "I'll take that as a compliment."

 

 

"You should.."

 

 

Brad wrapped an arm around Blaine as they walked inside. They walked downstairs and most of their friends looked at them knowingly. Blaine blushed deeply, taking a seat by Kurt and Sebastian.

 

 

Kurt chuckled. "Have fun?.."

 

 

"We did.." Blaine giggled. Brad laughed nervously, opening another beer.

"Surprised you haven't snuck off yet." Blaine smiled at Kurt.

 

 

"Trust me, he wants to.." Kurt chuckled, looking at Sebastian.

 

 

"You can't blame me." Sebastian said seriously.

 

 

"I'm trying to hold out until everyone is either asleep, or home.." Kurt giggled lightly.

 

 

"I know. I know." Sebastian sighed.

 

 

"Relax.." Kurt smiled, rubbing his thigh.

 

 

A drunk Santana strutted over and sat beside Brad. "Hey there, cowboy."

 

 

"Hi..." Brad chuckled.

 

 

"You are so handsome." She slurred, looking to Blaine. "I bet he's amazing in bed."

 

 

Blaine bit his lip as Brad blushed fiercely. "W-Well I..I uh..."

 

 

"Santana, you will never find out." Kurt chuckled.

 

 

Santana pouted, leaning against Brad. "Will you at least tell me how big you are?.."

 

 

"Santana!" Blaine gasped, his eyes wide.

 

 

Santana laughed loudly as Brad covered his face with his ball cap. "Oh lord.."

 

 

"Why don't you go get Britt before she leaves with Sam." Blaine said, nodding to the two blondes dancing with their bodies pressed against each other.

 

Santana's face immediately hardened as she stood up and hurried to her girlfriend.

 

 

"Your friends are somethin', Sugar.." Brad laughed.

 

 

"I know. I'm gonna miss them.." Blaine said quietly.

 

 

"Me too.." Kurt said softly. "Where are you planning on going, Blaine?"

 

 

"New York." Blaine smiled.

 

 

"Did you get into NYADA?" Kurt asked, perking up.

 

 

"Well, I'm no Kurt Hummel, but yes.."

 

 

"Wait..you're goin' to New York?.." Brad asked meekly.

 

 

Blaine bit his lip. "I-I was going to tell you tomorrow.. I got the letter today."

 

 

Brad tried to hide the sadness in his eyes, giving a weak smile. "I-I'm proud of you.."

 

 

"Thank you, baby." Blaine said, snuggling closer. Brad pulled Blaine close as his mind raced. He didn't want Blaine to leave..

 

 

The party slowly died down as people started to leave. Brad had drank more than planned after finding out Blaine's plans for New York.

"Kurt? Do you mind if we stay?"

 

 

"Not at all..Finn took Rachel home, so you guys can take his room."

 

 

"Thanks. Brad, baby, you need to lay down?" Blaine asked.

 

 

Brad nodded. He was sprawled across the couch with his hat pulled down to cover his eyes. "Sugaaar.."

 

 

"Goodnight, Kurt, Sebastian." Blaine chuckled. He helped brad get up and lead him to Finn's room.

 

 

"Baby, I love ya.." Brad slurred as they were halfway up the stairs.

 

 

"I love you too." Blaine said softly.

 

 

"No..Blaine..Listen..Listen to me, Darlin' I mean it.."

 

 

"I know, brad. Come on, lets get up the stairs. Almost there." 

 

 

Brad sighed softly, concentrating on the steps. They finally made it to Finn's room and Brad collapsed onto the bed. Blaine helped him undress to his boxers before undressing himself. Brad watched Blaine, smiling wide. "Damn, Sugar.." He giggled.

 

 

"You know, your accent gets a lot thicker when you drink." Blaine chuckled.

 

 

"No it don't!" Brad defended, giving a small laugh.

 

 

"Does too. I love it."

 

 

Brad pressed his face into the pillow and sighed deeply.

 

 

"What's wrong, baby?"

 

 

"Nothin'.." He mumbled.

 

 

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, climbing into bed.

 

 

Brad looked over at Blaine and studied his face. "I-I just.. don't think we should talk about it right now.."

 

 

"Are you mad at me..?" Blaine asked as his insecurities took over.

 

 

"No..No, baby..I just...I've been drinkin' so I'm thinkin' too damn much..And.."

 

 

Blaine nodded slowly. "Y-You can sleep.."

 

 

Brad nodded and they laid there for a few minutes in the dark.

"I'm just gonna miss you.." Brad whispered, tears in his voice.

 

 

Blaine turned around and cupped Brad's cheek. "Is that what's wrong? Baby, I'm not leaving you. I-I mean.. Unless you don't want to try.."

 

 

"T-To try what?.." Brad asked, leaning into Blaine's touch. Blaine had never seen him look or sound so vulnerable.

 

 

"I thought we would stay together. Even if I left.." Blaine said quietly. "I-I understand if you don't want to.."

 

 

"No..I-I want to be with you..And..I want you to follow your dreams..I just..Don't know what I'm gonna do without you.." Brad whispered.

 

 

"Come with me." Blaine said quickly.

 

 

Brad gasped softly. "Really?.."

 

 

Blaine nodded. "My parents are getting me an apartment. Come live with me. If you want to, of course."

 

 

"I want to..It's just..What am I gonna do in a big city like that?..There isn't anythin' there for a guy like me, sugar.."

 

 

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked sadly. "You can find a job there.."

 

 

"I know..I just..I feel like I'd hold you back..I'd just..be your..redneck boyfriend.."

 

 

"You're more than that. But you don't have to."

 

 

"I-I want to..I just don't wanna hold you back.."

 

 

"How would you hold me back?"

 

 

"I don't know..That's just me thinkin' too much.." Brad said quietly.

 

 

"We'll figure it out." Blaine whispered, turning back over.

 

 

Brad pulled Blaine close. "I-I wanna go with you.."

 

 

"I want you to think about it first." Blaine said seriously. "I don't want to guilt you into going.."

 

 

"It's not guilt..I just..I need you, Blaine..I need to be close to you..I need to have this..I need you.."

 

 

"Are you sure..? It's a lot bigger than here.."

 

 

"I'm sure.." Brad said quickly. "I love you too much to be away from you.."

 

 

"I love you so much, Brad."

 

 

Brad pulled Blaine even closer. "I've been away from you for too long..I'm not losin' you again.."

 

 

Blaine couldn't help but smile. "Good. I don't want to be without you."

 

 

Blaine could feel a smile and a warm tear against his shoulder.

 

 

"Get some sleep, baby. We'll start planning tomorrow."

 

 

Brad nodded, curling up to his lover and quickly finding sleep.

 

 

In the middle of the night, Blaine got up and went down to the kitchen. His throat was so dry. No one would be up to find him in the panties so he carefully tip toed downstairs and poured himself a glass of water. Blaine sighed and filled the glass again. Maybe things would work out.

 

 

Behind him, Sebastian cleared his throat. "Umm.. Blaine..?"

 

 

Blaine jumped and gasped causing him to choke on his water. He set the glass down clumsily and grabbed a rag to cover himself. "S-Sebastian!"

 

 

Sebastian bit back a laugh. "You into cross dressing now?"

 

 

"N-No, of course not..I just..Brad..He's into..Um..I-I..Ohmygod.." Blaine Stammered.

 

 

Sebastian chuckled. "Don't worry. We've all tried it at some point. Why are you up so late?"

 

 

Blaine sighed. "Just couldn't sleep..Got thirsty..You?.."

 

 

"I like to drink water when I drink. Make sure I don't get a hangover." Sebastian said. "I'm glad you're up, actually.."

 

 

"Why?" Blaine asked.

 

 

"Do you want to help plan Kurt's bachelor party? I want to plan something without him knowing."

 

 

Blaine nodded eagerly before Sebastian told him the plan.

"Oh my god, he'll die.." Blaine grinned.

 

 

"I know." Sebastian smiled. "I just have to practice a bit. But I can't wait."

 

 

"Sounds great." Blaine nodded.

 

 

A month later, Sebastian and Kurt arrived at their house in Paris. Kurt couldn't have been happier. Their furniture and things from their previous houses were arriving the next day. Kurt couldn't wait to decorate.

"I want to hang up some of your paintings too."

 

 

"Really?" Sebastian asked softly.

 

 

Kurt nodded. "They're beautiful."

 

 

Sebastian couldn't help but blush. He was still very apprehensive about his art, but Kurt was extremely supportive.

 

 

"I still can't believe this is home.."

 

 

Sebastian grinned, holding Kurt close from behind. "Me either.."

 

 

"Thank you.." Kurt whispered.

 

 

"For what, love?.."

 

 

"Everything.. This house, Paris, loving me.."

 

 

"I should be thanking you.."

 

 

"Why?"

 

 

"You could've let me shut down..Let me pull away..But you didnt.."

 

 

"I just felt something.. I had to try."

 

 

"I'm so glad you did.."

 

 

"Me too.."

 

 

Sebastian smiled, kissing Kurt softly.

 

 

"Only two weeks left.."

 

 

"I know..You excited?.."

 

 

"More than ever." Kurt grinned. Sebastian smiled, picking Kurt up and spinning him around. Kurt giggled, wrapping himself around his fiancé. Sebastian smiled at Kurt's beautiful laugh and let out a happy sigh.

"God, you're perfect.."

 

 

Sebastian gently pressed Kurt against the wall. "I love you so much.."

 

 

"I love you too.."

 

 

Sebastian leaned in, kissing along Kurt's chest lightly.

 

 

Kurt hummed quietly. "Are we staying here after the wedding?"

 

 

"Anywhere you want to go..Just say the word..Anywhere.." Sebastian whispered against Kurt's skin.

 

 

"Anywhere with you." Kurt smiled. "I don't care."

 

 

Sebastian kissed over Kurt's heart.

"If you could go anywhere else in the world for our honeymoon..Where would you want to go?.."

 

 

"Hmm.. What if we did like a long honeymoon? Start in Portugal.. Go through Spain then back to Paris. Could we afford it..?"

 

 

Sebastian grinned. "Of course.."

 

 

"Really..?" Kurt asked with wide eyes.

 

 

"Really.."

 

 

Kurt laughed happily. "I feel like I'm in a fairy tale."

 

 

"Does that make me Prince Charming?" Sebastian grinned.

 

 

"As long as that doesn't make me the princess." Kurt chuckled.

 

 

"There can be two princes." Sebastian smiled.

 

 

"We'll have so many stories to edit before telling our children." Kurt grinned.

 

 

Sebastian laughed lightly. "We will.."

 

 

Kurt ran his fingers along Sebastian's jawline. Sebastian leaned into the touch.

"You're so handsome.."

 

 

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow. "I thought I was sexy?.." he said, giving a crooked grin.

 

 

Kurt bit his bottom lip. "More than you'll ever know."

 

 

Sebastian gave a dark chuckle.

 

 

"Ohh.. Sebastian.." Kurt whispered hotly.

 

 

Sebastian felt a chill run down his spine. "Yes, love?.."

 

 

Kurt tightened his legs around Sebastian. "Take me."

 

 

Sebastian growled, leaning in to crash their lips together. Kurt gasped, tangling his hands in Sebastian's hair. Sebastian carried Kurt upstairs and threw him on the bed.

Kurt fell with an "oooff" and looked at his fiance with heated eyes. Sebastian ripped off his shirt and grinned down at Kurt.

 

 

"Baby.."

 

 

"Come suck me, gorgeous.."

 

 

Kurt crawled to the edge of the bed and undid Sebastian's pants. Sebastian locked his hands behind his head and smiled down at Kurt. Kurt pushed the clothes down and eagerly sucked him into his mouth. Sebastian moaned deeply. "O-Oh fuck..."

 

 

Kurt hummed, taking him to the base. Sebastian pulled his own hair harshly. "So good, baby.."

 

 

Kurt looked up at Sebastian as he bobbed his head. Sebastian pulled Kurt off and carefully traced his lips with the tip of his cock. Kurt licked his lips as he panted.

Sebastian gasped quietly. "T-Talk to me.."

 

 

"Your cock is so big, baby. I love when you fuck my throat."

 

 

Sebastian groaned, teasing Kurt's mouth with the head.

 

 

Kurt licked over the slit. "You want to feel it, baby? Making me take you. So fucking sexy how you take control of me."

 

 

Sebastian nodded, "Y-Yeah.."

 

 

"Love when I can feel it the next day.."

 

 

Sebastian grabbed Kurt's hair and quickly thrust his cock down his throat. Kurt sputtered around him before relaxing his throat.

 

 

Sebastian nodded. "That's right.."

 

 

Kurt breathed out heavily through his nose as he looked up at Sebastian. Sebastian thrust down Kurt's throat in smooth strokes. Kurt moaned around him once he fully relaxed.

 

 

"So good..So good at taking me like this.."

 

 

Kurt bobbed his head in time with Sebastian's thrusts. Sebastian watched Kurt in awe before quickly pulling out. Kurt whimpered as he wiped his mouth.

"Undress.."

 

 

Kurt quickly did as he was told. Sebastian admired Kurt's pale body against the white sheets.

 

 

"How do you want me?"

 

 

Sebastian kicked off his pants and stroked himself slowly. He seriously considered asking Kurt if he could sketch him but changed his mind. 

"Hands and knees, baby.."

 

 

Kurt smiled as he got into position. Sebastian stood behind him and slowly pulled his cheeks apart. Kurt batted his lashes as he looked back. Sebastian let out a low noise. Kurt looking so innocent while he was exposed like this..It made Sebastian growl.

"Baby.."

 

 

Sebastian leaned down, dragging his tongue over Kurt's hole.

 

 

"Oh!"

 

 

Sebastian hummed as he licked inside of Kurt before pulling out and pushing two fingers into him. Kurt moaned quietly as he pressed back.

 

 

"So needy.." Sebastian smiled.

 

 

"F-For you, yes.."

 

 

Sebastian pushed in deep, finding Kurt's prostate.

 

 

"A-Ah! Yes.." Kurt gasped. Sebastian smiled pulling his fingers out and sucking them into his mouth. Kurt shivered. "Bas.."

 

 

Sebastian pulled them out and grinned before only pushing the head of his cock into Kurt. Kurt was panting softly as he looked back. "Please."

Sebastian slowly pulled it out before pressing it back in, teasing his fiancé. "I don't think you want it enough.." He said with a snide tone.

 

 

"I do. I need it.."

 

 

"Is that so?.." Sebastian asked, nonchalant.

 

 

Kurt nodded, arching his back. "Sebastian, I need your cock. Please give it to me baby."

 

 

Sebastian pulled out and smiled. He wanted to see how far he could push his lover before he attempted to take over. Kurt looked to him with wide, innocent eyes, reaching back to scratch down Sebastian's chest. Sebastian groaned, quickly pushing his fingers back into Kurt. Kurt raised himself to his knees and leaned back. "Baby.."

Sebastian didn't know how much longer he could hold off as he slowly removed his fingers. Kurt was so gorgeous and perfect.. Kurt wrapped an arm around Sebastian's neck, turning his head to kiss him deeply. "I want you."

 

 

Sebastian ran his hands up Kurt's sides, over his stomach, ribs and chest. 

"Kurt..I-I..You're so fucking perfect.." Sebastian whispered shakily before he slowly pushed in. Kurt gave a slow, quiet moan as he kissed Sebastian's jaw. "I love you."

 

 

"I love you so much.." Sebastian moaned, wrapping his arms around Kurt's middle and holding him close in an almost protective way as he thrust slowly.

Kurt breathed in and out deeply, turning to look into his lover's eyes. Sebastian looked at Kurt. He was so lucky. He never thought he'd find love. He always thought he'd wind up married to some woman, forced on him by his family, unhappy..But here he was, engaged to the most beautiful man he'd ever seen. He couldn't help the tear that slipped down his cheek.

 

 

Kurt cupped his cheek. "What's wrong..?"

 

 

"Nothing.." Sebastian said softly. "I just love you..So much.."

 

 

"I-I love you too." Kurt smiled, letting out a small moan.

 

 

Sebastian buried his face in Kurt's neck, nipping and sucking gently as he sped up his hips slightly. Kurt closed his eyes as his breathing sped up.

 

 

"Kurt.." Sebastian moaned against his skin.

 

 

"So good, Bas.."

 

 

Sebastian bit down gently as he searched for Kurt's prostate. Kurt's back arched wildly as he found it. "Ohmygod!"

 

 

Sebastian let out a deep moan. "Fuck..." He whispered, thrusting hard and fast.

 

 

Kurt fell forward, pushing his ass back in time with Sebastian's thrusts. Sebastian placed his hands on both of Kurt's cheeks, kissing down his back as he began to fuck into him.

 

 

"Oh yes! Yes, baby!"

 

 

"S-Say my name, baby.."

 

 

"Sebastian.. Bas baby.."

 

 

"S-So close.."

 

 

"God.. Me too.."

 

 

"Come with me.." Sebastian panted. Kurt let out a loud moan as he let himself go. Sebastian sat up, rubbing over Kurt's back as he thrust into him twice more and came.

Kurt breathed out heavily as he came down. Sebastian kissed Kurt's back softly.

"I love you.."

 

 

"I love you too.."

 

 

Kurt turned over and pulled Sebastian down. Sebastian grinned, giving Kurt a soft kiss.

"So perfect."

 

 

I love you.."

 

 

"I love you.."

 

 

Sebastian grinned. "So...This bachelor party.."

 

 

"Yeah..?"

 

 

"What are you planning on doing?"

 

 

"I don't know. Maybe just go for drinks. Nothing crazy." Kurt said.

 

 

"Well it's your last night as a free man..Why not?"

 

 

"I guess I don't see the point. I have who I want."

 

 

Sebastian grinned. "As do I..."

 

 

"What're you going to do?"

 

 

"Whatever the guys drag me off to do. I'll humor them." Sebastian chuckled.

 

 

"Sounds fun." Kurt smiled.

 

 

"I'd rather be out with you.."

 

 

"We could do something just you and I.."

 

 

"Well..our friends really want this.but it's bad luck to see each other before the wedding...We'll have the day before, but I'm staying in a hotel that night.."

 

 

Kurt sighed. "You're right. But I won't sleep that night."

 

 

"Neither will I..Damn our superstitions.." Sebastian chuckled.

 

 

"Wait.. Who's walking down the aisle?" Kurt asked.

 

 

Sebastian chewed on his bottom lip. "Well..I don't think my dad would really go for that.." He said softly.

 

 

"I-I guess I assumed I would be the one. But I didn't know if you wanted to."

 

 

"Baby..You don't have to assume anything. If you want, I can walk..I'd love to..Or..We could even walk together."

 

 

"I meant, I always saw me doing it." Kurt chuckled nervously. "What do you want to do?"

 

 

"Whatever you want.." Sebastian said quietly. "I'm leaving most of the planning up to you."

 

 

"But it's our wedding."

 

 

"I know baby..But you're so much better at it." Sebastian giggled, pulling the pristine, white sheets over his head.

 

 

"But your feelings matter. I can't let my dad walk me if it upsets you."

 

 

Sebastian looked at Kurt with loving eyes as he pulled the sheets back down. "Nothing about you walking down the aisle towards me would upset me.."

 

 

"B-But your dad.." Kurt whispered.

 

 

"My dad is..Well he's my dad.." Sebastian sighed. "I don't want to push him..Mom had to argue with him to come..He was just going to send some money and leave it at that.."

 

 

Kurt looked down. "I'm sorry.."

 

 

"Don't be..I'm not..I love my father..But..I'm not as close to him as you are with your dad..He's just my father..Not my dad.."

 

 

Kurt nodded. "I just want to fix everything and make it perfect.."

 

 

"I know.." Sebastian said softly.

 

 

"I don't know what to do.."

 

 

"Some things can't be helped, baby.."

 

 

Kurt sighed deeply. "But what do you want?"

 

 

"It's not that simple.." Sebastian said.

 

 

"Baby, I just don't want this to be MY wedding."

 

 

Sebastian pulled Kurt close and sighed. "It won't be..It's our wedding..And I want to see you walking down the aisle towards me.."

 

 

"Really?" Kurt asked, perking up a little.

 

 

"Really.."

 

 

"Why are you so perfect?"

 

 

"I was born that way." Sebastian chuckled.

 

 

"My prince." Kurt grinned.

 

 

Sebastian blushed. "I love you.."

 

 

"I love you too."


	28. Chapter 28

The night of the bachelor parties was here and Kurt was enjoying a few glasses of wine with the girls at his house before they were to leave.

"I'm actually glad most of the guys decided to go out with Sebastian..I needed a girl's night." Kurt smiled.

 

 

"Me too!" Rachel grinned.

 

 

"I can't believe you're getting married!" Mercedes said excitedly.

 

 

Kurt bit his lip, holding back his excited grin. "Neither can I..."

 

 

Blaine looked to his watch. "We should leave soon."

 

 

Kurt nodded, finishing his glass."Where are we going?"

 

 

"It's a surprise." Blaine smiled.

 

 

"Oh god.." Kurt giggled.

 

 

"Alright, Hummel. Let's go have some real fun." Santana grinned.

 

 

They all got dressed for going out before leaving, Blaine leading the way. Rachel and Mercedes kept their arms linked with Kurt's as they walked the busy streets of Parisian night life.

"Blaine, how do you know where we're going?" Kurt asked.

 

 

"I got directions yesterday and walked there to make sure I knew how to get us back to your place." Blaine said softy.

 

 

Kurt nodded as the rest of the group followed with knowing grins. A few minutes later, they arrived at a fancy looking strip club.

 

 

"Oh no, no." Kurt said, starting to turn around, but Mercedes and Rachel held him steady.

 

 

Blaine chuckled. "Trust me, Kurt. We didn't plan any lap dances from strange men. It's just for fun. You won't do anything you don't want to."

 

 

"But there are naked guys in there.." Kurt said, his face already beet red.

 

 

"Not naked enough." Santana sighed.

 

 

"Do you trust me?" Blaine asked softly. Kurt sighed, nodding lightly. "Okay, then trust me. You know I wouldn't do anything to upset you."

 

 

Kurt nodded again as Blaine smiled and ushered him inside. It was dim and not as dirty as Kurt expected it be. The only other time he went to a strip club was with Sebastian and it wasn't as nice as this. They paid their way in and found a table to sit at. Kurt sighed softly as they sat. "Okay this isn't as bad as I thought.."

 

 

"See? It'll be fun. Just relax and have a drink." Mercedes said.

 

 

"And bring on the men!" Santana grinned.

 

 

"Your girlfriend is sitting right next to you." Kurt laughed, looking to Santana.

 

 

"I like to look too." Britt smiled.

 

 

"I plan on getting us some private dances. We're a package deal." Santana said, linking her pinky with Brittany's.

 

 

Kurt just laughed lightly, ordering a martini. They watched a few men perform before a couple of the girls left the room to get their private dances. It was a lot more fun than Kurt had anticipated. His head snapped up when he heard Genuine's My Pony came on.

"Ohmygod, Blaine. This is the song! From Magic Mike!" He grinned excitedly.

 

 

"I know." Blaine chuckled. "I wonder if they'll do the dance from it too."

 

 

"Oh god..I would die.." Kurt laughed, sipping his drink. All of a sudden, a guy in baggy pants and a hoodie stepped out and started dancing. Kurt almost spit out his drink. "Blaine!" He said in awe. "Did you know about this?!"

 

 

"Yes." Blaine grinned.

 

 

The figure slowly unzipped his jacket and revealed himself. Kurt's hands flew over his mouth as he saw his fiancé. "Sebastian!"

Sebastian grinned as he moved his body just how Channing Tatum had in the movie. Kurt bit his lip as his fiancé humped the stage and did the backwards cartwheel. His eyes never left Sebastian's body. The way it rolled and moved. He knew he was a good dancer..But damn.. Sebastian removed his shirt, continuing to dance as he put his beater down his pants and tossed them to Kurt. He did a backflip off of the stage and seductively walked to his fiancé. Kurt gripped his seat as he stared at Sebastian with wide eyes.

 

 

"Hey baby." Sebastian grinned cockily as he picked up Kurt's chair, his face between Kurt's legs. Kurt let out a small squeal as he was picked up. "Ohmygod, You're in so much trouble." he whispered quickly.

 

 

"Not tonight." Sebastian chuckled as he dropped the chair and laid Kurt on the stage. He climbed on top of him and ground his hips down roughly. Sebastian stood to remove his pants, revealing a sexy pair of black boxer briefs that contrasted with his skin beautifully. He knelt down and hovered over Kurt, thrusting his hips just above Kurt's face a few times before standing and holding a hand out to help Kurt up. Kurt grabbed it quickly and let Sebastian pull him up. He was breathless and flushed as he looked at Sebastian.

"Mesdames et Messieurs, mon fiancé!" Sebastian announced before kissing Kurt deeply. Kurt moaned depply, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck as the house applauded. Sebastian picked Kurt up and took him to a room in the back. Kurt was breathing heavily and clutching to Sebastian. "I-I can't believe you did that.."

 

 

Sebastian grinned. "You liked it?"

 

 

Kurt growled his answer as Sebastian closed the door. He kissed him fiercely, pulling at the boxer briefs. Sebastian moaned deeply as he pulled at Kurt's shirt. Kurt pulled his shirt off before dropping to his knees and taking Sebastian's long cock down his throat.

Sebastian's head fell back. "Holy shit.. Yes.."

 

 

Kurt moaned eagerly, palming over himself as he deep-throated Sebastian, gagging around him slightly.

 

 

"Kurt, so sexy.."

 

 

Kurt pulled off, a string of saliva connecting his lip to Sebastian's cock.

 

 

"Fuck, come here." Sebastian breathed out, pulling Kurt close and crashing their lips together.

 

 

Kurt whimpered desperately. "Fuck me...Fuck me now..Hard..God I'm your bitch tonight, baby.."

 

 

Sebastian pulled Kurt's clothes of and tossed him on the couch against the wall. "Hands and knees."

 

 

Kurt quickly did as he was told. "Oh Sebastian..Oh fuck me..Daddy.." He panted before gasping as he realized what he said.

 

 

Sebastian stood behind Kurt and raised an eyebrow. "Daddy?" He asked, stroking himself.

 

 

"I-I'm sorry it just slipped out..I-I..I saw it in this..I..I just." Kurt stammered.

 

 

"Say it again." Sebastian whispered.

 

 

"D-Daddy..."

 

 

Sebastian shivered as he spread Kurt, teasing him with the tip. "I like it.."

 

 

Kurt moaned quietly. "Please, Daddy.."

 

 

Sebastian gripped Kurt's hips and pushed in quickly. Kurt cried out in pleasure at the rough stretch. "A-Ah!"

 

 

Sebastian pressed in all the way. "Tell me when you're ready."

 

 

Kurt nodded, resting his face against the couch. "G-Go."

 

 

Sebastian began to thrust quick and rough. "Tell me what you were thinking when you saw me."

 

 

"A-Ah..How fucking sexy you looked..Dancing up there..Oh g-god.."

 

 

"I've been working on it for weeks." Sebastian admitted.

 

 

"S-So fucking hot-Ah!"

 

 

Sebastian smacked Kurt's ass roughly.

 

 

"Yes!"

 

 

Sebastian growled as he fucked into his lover. Kurt bit down on one of the pillows, panting harshly.

 

 

"Talk to me, Kurt."

 

 

Kurt moaned. "Fuck you're so hot..So fucking..Ah!

 

 

Sebastian pulled Kurt up so his back was to his chest.

 

 

"Kiss me.." Kurt whispered. Sebastian craned his neck to kiss him deeply. Kurt moaned, reaching down to pump himself quickly. Sebastian smiled into the kiss. He couldn't wait to marry Kurt.

 

 

"I-I'm already so close..." Kurt panted.

 

 

"Me too. Fuck, I wanted you on that stage."

 

 

"Oh god..I wanted you to..Oh fuck!"

 

 

Sebastian gave a couple harsh thrusts to Kurt's prostate as he felt his release building. "Come baby.."

 

 

Kurt cried out as he came into his hand. Sebastian gave a low grunt as he spilled himself. Kurt pushed his hips back, moaning softly. "Ah..Oh shit.."

 

 

"Damn.."

 

 

"I love you.."

 

 

"I love you so much.."

 

 

Kurt grinned, biting his lip. Sebastian pulled out and cleaned them up. "Good bachelor party?"

 

 

"Amazing.." Kurt giggled.

 

 

"You should probably get back out there. The guys are waiting for me too." Sebastian sighed, kissing Kurt softly.

 

 

Kurt hummed. "Okay..I love you.."

 

 

"I love you too. I'll see you when you walk down the aisle.." Sebastian grinned. Kurt smiled wide as he kissed him again and returned to his friends.

 

 

"Told you to trust me." Blaine giggled.

 

 

Kurt laughed lightly. "Thank you.."

 

 

"What now?" Mercedes asked.

 

 

"I want to go dance." Brittany said.

 

 

"Let's do it!" Santana agreed. They went to the club and danced the night away, drinking and having a blast.. Kurt was exhausted, anxious and excited by the time they got home. He couldn't believe it was almost time. Only a bit longer until they were married..

 

 

The next morning, Kurt was a nervous mess. The girls and Blaine arrived early get ready and be with Kurt.

 

 

"I-I need my dad. I-I.. Where is he?" Kurt asked frantically.

 

 

"He and Carole are on their way. Just relax." Rachel said softly.

 

 

"Am I crazy? For doing this?"

 

 

"Of course not.." Mercedes said. "Don't get cold feet on me now because I look way too good to not be standing up there by you."

 

 

Kurt took a deep breath. "I love Sebastian. I'm marrying Sebastian."

 

 

"Yes you are." Rachel smiled.

 

 

Kurt smiled. "I need to get dressed."

 

 

"Hurry up!" Santana groaned. Kurt grabbed his suit and got dressed as fast as he could.

 

 

Burt and Carole walked into the house. "Kurt?"

 

 

Kurt practically ran downstairs and into his parents arms. "Thank god! I need you!"

 

 

Carole and Burt hugged Kurt close. "Hey kiddo." Burt smiled.

 

 

"I'm so nervous." Kurt whispered.

 

 

"You can do this.." Burt said quietly. "You're a Hummel.."

 

 

Kurt nodded slowly. "I just needed you here.. Can I talk to you..?"

 

 

"Of course.." Burt nodded, walking to the office with Kurt.

 

 

Kurt sighed heavily as he sat down.

 

 

"What's on your mind, bud?.."

 

 

Kurt looked up with tears in his eyes. "I-I.. I miss mom.."

 

 

Burt gave a soft sigh, sitting across from Kurt. "I know..Me too.."

 

 

"I just want her here.."

 

 

Burt put his hand over Kurt's. "She's here.."

 

 

Kurt inhaled deeply. "T-Thank you.."

 

 

"It's okay.."

 

 

Kurt got up and hugged his father tight. "I love you."

 

 

"I love you too, Kurt.."

 

 

"Are you ready to give me away?" Kurt giggled lightly.

 

 

"No." Burt admitted.

 

 

Kurt slowly pulled back. "I'll still need you."

 

 

"I'm so glad.."

 

 

"I'll always need you."

 

 

Burt smiled. "Thanks kid.."

 

 

"For what?" Kurt asked.

 

 

"For not outgrowing me.."

 

 

"That'll never happen." Kurt said seriously. "It was just you and I for a long time. I always need you.

 

 

Burt smiled wide. "You'll always be my little boy."

 

 

"I gladly keep that title." Kurt grinned as they walked upstairs. "How do I look?"

 

 

"Oh my god!" Rachel grinned. Kurt blushed as he did a spin.

 

 

"Perfect.." Blaine smiled.

 

 

"Really?" Kurt asked shyly.

 

 

"Really."

 

 

Kurt hugged his friend close. "Thanks for being here.."

 

 

"I wouldn't be anywhere else.." Part of Blaine was sad that Kurt wouldn't be walking down the aisle to him, but it was overpowered by his happiness for his friend.

 

 

"It's time to go, sweetie." Carole said softly.

 

 

Kurt swallowed dryly and he grabbed Blaine's hand. "I-I'm so nervous.."

 

 

"You're about to be married. You look breathtaking, Kurt. Just wait until he sees you." Blaine said softly.

 

 

Kurt nodded, letting out a calming breath."My hair looks okay, right?" He asked quickly.

 

 

"Perfect." Blaine smiled.

 

 

Kurt nodded, squeezing his hand. "A-Alright.."

 

 

They all climbed into the limo and headed to the venue. Kurt was shaking as they pulled up. "Oh god..."

 

 

"Calm down. you can do this."

 

 

Kurt nodded as they walked into the gorgeous building. "Wow.." Brittany gasped.

 

 

"Its beautiful." Rachel awed.

 

 

"Sebastian picked it out.." Kurt said softly.

 

 

Burt held his wife's hand tightly as he tried not to tear up. She squeezed it lightly as they walked to the back. It was almost time to start.

 

 

Sebastian's groomsmen were already waiting at the end of the aisle.

 

 

"You ready for this?" Finn asked.

 

 

"I don't know.."

 

 

"Why?"

 

 

"What if I trip, or mess up my vows?" Kurt asked quickly.

 

 

"I just..What if he doesn't..What if.." Sebastian sighed.

 

 

"Kurt's crazy about you. He does."

 

 

Sebastian nodded, letting out a short breath. The music started and Sebastian's heart raced. He looked to the aisle and gasped as he saw Kurt. He was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Sebastian had never imagined someone so perfect. It took his breath away.

 

 

Kurt smiled as He saw Sebastian at the end of the aisle. All of his nervousness melted away. They locked eyes with each other and teared up. Burt held on to Kurt's arm tighter as they neared the end. Kurt blinked away his tears as they stopped. "I love you so much, dad."

 

 

"I love you too.." Burt whispered, pulling Kurt in for a tight hug.

 

 

"Thank you for everything you've done for me." Kurt said quietly, scared to let go.

 

 

Burt held on to Kurt tightly before he felt Sebastian's hand on his shoulder.

 

 

"Sorry." Kurt chuckled quietly. "Love you, dad."

 

 

"I love you too, kid.." Burt whispered. He looked to Sebastian and nodded before reluctantly letting Kurt go and sitting with Carole.

Carole grabbed his hand as she wiped her eyes.

 

 

The ceremony was magnificent. The two boys went through their vows, only shedding a couple happy tears. Kurt pulled Sebastian into a deep Kiss before they even finished the final words, sending their friends and family into applause.

"My husband." Sebastian whispered as they pulled back. Kurt grinned, linking arms with him. Everyone cheered as they walked down the aisle together. They went to the limo and climbed in, heading to the reception. Kurt climbed into Sebastian's lap. "I am so happy."

 

 

Sebastian grinned, rubbing up and down Kurt's thighs. "I'm so glad I'm a Hummel.."

 

 

Kurt cupped his husband's cheeks. "That sounds so good."

 

 

Sebastian smiled, kissing Kurt deeply. Kurt whined as the limo stopped. "I can't wait til tonight, Mr. Hummel."

 

 

Sebastian growled, biting Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt gasped, kissing Sebastian again. "Come on.. They're waiting."

 

 

Sebastian nodded, kissing Kurt once more. Kurt held Sebastian's hand as they walked out. Sebastian smiled as he saw his parents and walked over to them. His mother smiled warmly. "I'm so happy for you."

 

 

"Thanks, Mom.." Sebastian said softly, accepting her hug.

 

 

"Congratulations, son."

 

 

Sebastian nodded. "Thank you.." He said softly to his father. He could sense he wasn't completely comfortable with the situation. The younger sighed with a smile. "It means the world to me that you came.."

 

 

"I just want you to be happy." His father said. "Even if I don't understand. You're my son."

 

 

Sebastian fought tears as he smiled. "Thanks, Dad.." He got out before hugging his father.

 

 

"You're welcome, Sebastian."

 

 

Sebastian didn't want to let go, but he did, sighing happily. Kurt stepped closer to Sebastian. "I'm so glad to have you here."

 

 

Sebastian's parents nodded. "I'm glad we came.." Mrs. Smythe said.

 

 

Kurt smiled, linking arms with his husband. Sebastian looked up as more people started to come in and they walked over to greet them. They made their rounds before it was time for the first dance. Sebastian smiled, pulling Kurt close as they walked out on the dance floor. Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck.

"I can't tell you how happy I am."

 

 

Sebastian grinned. "You're my husband.."

 

 

"I am, Mr. Hummel." Kurt smiled as they swayed to the song.

 

 

Sebastian's smile grew as he nuzzled into Kurt's neck. "I'm so happy to be a part of your family.."

 

 

"Me too. We all love you so much, Sebastian."

 

 

Sebastian teared up. "I love you.."

 

 

"I love you too, baby."

 

 

When the song ended, everyone clapped. They ate and had a marvelous reception with their friends and family.

 

 

Afterwards they drove back to the house in the limo and Sebastian carried Kurt over the threshold.

 

 

Kurt giggled happily. "So romantic."

 

 

Sebastian grinned, carrying Kurt up the stairs.

 

 

"We're married.." Kurt whispered.

 

 

Sebastian smiled as they laid on the bed. "We are.."

 

 

Kurt bit his lip as he looked at his husband. Sebastian smiled, pulling Kurt on top of him and kissing him softly.

 

 

"I love you."

 

 

"I love you so much.."

 

 

Kurt blushed lightly as he kissed along Sebastian's jaw. Sebastian wrapped himself around Kurt. "You're perfect.."

 

 

"So are you.."

 

 

Sebastian closed his eyes, kissing to Kurt's lips. Kurt sighed happily as they kissed. Sebastian slowly pulled off Kurt's suit jacket, sighing softly. Kurt helped his husband before working on his shirt. Sebastian looked up at him in awe. Kurt smiled as he started on Sebastian's shirt. "You're so beautiful.." Sebastian said softly.

 

 

"Thank you.."

 

 

Sebastian let Kurt take his shirt off and smiled. They slowly undressed, taking their time. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt. "I need you.." He whispered to his husband.

 

 

"Me too." Kurt said quietly, kissing down Sebastian's neck. "What do you want?"

 

 

"Can you..Make love to me?.." Sebastian gasped quietly.

 

 

Kurt cupped Sebastian's cheek. "I'd love to."

 

 

Sebastian nodded, kissing him softly and rubbing down his arms. Kurt spread Sebastian's thighs and positioned himself between him. Sebastian looked up at Kurt with loving eyes. "Kurt.." He whispered.

 

 

"Yes, baby?"

 

 

"Thank you.."

 

 

"For what?" Kurt asked.

 

 

"Saving me..You..You're my prince.."

 

 

Kurt smiled warmly as tears stung his eyes. "I couldn't have done it without you."

 

 

Sebastian kissed the palm of Kurt's hand. "You're amazing.."

 

 

"You are too, gorgeous." Kurt whispered, lining himself up. Sebastian arched his back slightly.

 

 

Kurt moaned as he pushed in. "Baby.."

 

 

Sebastian gave a quiet gasp, clutching to Kurt's shoulders.

 

 

"So perfect." Kurt whispered.

 

 

"No.." Sebastian said quietly. "You.."

 

 

"Yes, you are." Kurt said, slowly thrusting. Sebastian closed his eyes, kissing Kurt's collarbones. Kurt gasped softly as he made love to his husband. Sebastian panted in Kurt's ear, whimpering lightly.

"Oh, Bas.."

 

 

"I-I love you so much.."

 

 

"I love..you too.."

 

 

Sebastian arched his back, crying out as Kurt went deeper. Kurt sped up slightly, aiming for that perfect angle.

 

 

"Yes!" Sebastian moaned loudly.

 

 

"Baby.."

 

 

"K-Kurt!...Ohmygod!" Sebastian whined.

 

 

"Talk to me.."

 

 

"I love you..You feel so good..Fuck.."

 

 

Kurt moaned, biting Sebastian's ear lobe. Sebastian panted roughly, scratching down Kurt's back.

"Unf! Yes!"

 

 

Sebastian kissed down Kurt's neck. "I-I'm so close.."

 

 

"Me too. Come on, baby."

 

 

Sebastian cried out, his legs trembling

 

 

"Bas.. Fuck!" Kurt growled.

 

 

Sebastian moaned Kurt's name, his body shaking as he came. Kurt let out a loud groan as he let go. Sebastian wrapped his legs around Kurt, moaning deeply. "Ahh..Yes.."

 

 

"So good.."

 

 

Sebastian looked up at Kurt with sated eyes.

 

 

"I love you.."

 

 

"I love you so much.." Kurt smiled as he laid down. Sebastian rested his forehead on Kurt's chest.

 

 

"When do we leave?"

 

 

"Monday.." Sebastian said.

 

 

Kurt nodded. "I'm so excited."

 

 

"So am I.."

 

 

"Can we take a bath?" Kurt asked softly.

 

 

"I'd love that.."

 

 

"Me too."

 

 

Sebastian stood, stretching and grunting lightly. Kurt ran the water and climbed in first. Sebastian looked at Kurt with loving eyes.

"Come on. I wanna hold my husband." Kurt grinned.

 

 

"Sorry..I just..Wanted to look at you.."

 

 

"I don't mind." Kurt said softly. Sebastian gave that crooked smile as he sat on the edge of the tub. Kurt bit his lip. "You know that's my favorite smile."

 

 

"I do.." Sebastian chuckled, his voice low and slightly rough.

 

 

Kurt gasped quietly. "Oh god.. You're going to get me worked up again."

 

 

Sebastian tilted his head. "Maybe that's my plan.."

 

 

"I believe it is."

 

 

Sebastian bit his lip, reaching down to grip his own member. Kurt moaned softly. "You are just too sexy."

 

 

"Too sexy?.." Sebastian asked, stroking slowly as his eyes explored Kurt's body.

 

 

"It's not fair to others." Kurt chuckled. Sebastian made a noise between a laugh and a moan. Kurt laid back as he watched. "And you're all mine."

 

 

Sebastian spread his legs, hissing softly as he twisted his hand at the tip.

 

 

"Sebastian.."

 

 

"Yes?.." Sebastian grinned.

 

 

Kurt was already half hard. "Please get in the tub."

 

 

"Why should I?.." Sebastian asked.

 

 

"Because you want to touch me."

 

 

"Fuck..I do.."

 

 

"Exactly." Kurt smiled. Sebastian sighed, giving himself a few more strokes before slipping into the tub. Kurt smiled, wrapping his arms and legs around him from behind. Sebastian let out a sigh, his head falling back on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt slowly started to pump his husband. "Feel good, baby?"

 

 

"Ohhh...Yes.." Sebastian whispered. Kurt smiled as he touched him. "God...Your touch..Fuck..You drive me crazy.." Sebastian moaned.

 

 

Kurt smiled, kissing Sebastian's neck. "That's so sexy."

 

 

Sebastian whimpered quietly. "K-Kurt.."

 

 

Kurt sped up, twisting his wrist at the head.

 

 

"A-Ah...Baby.."

 

 

Kurt bit his husband's neck. "Fuck."

 

 

Sebastian's back arched, "Talk to me..Please..."

 

 

"You're so big, Sebastian. Love how heavy you feel in my hand.."

 

 

Sebastian turned his head, kissing Kurt deeply as he thrust into his hand. Kurt moaned, pumping Sebastian just how he liked it. Sebastian pushed his ass back against Kurt. "P-Put it in.."

 

 

Kut lifted Sebastian before slowly sliding in. Sebastian let out a long moan. "Oh shit.."

 

 

"Damn baby.."

 

 

Sebastian rolled his body, looking back at Kurt. Kurt's breathing deepened as he leaned forward to kiss Sebastian. Sebastian's body bent in the most beautiful way as he kissed his lover. Kurt reached out, letting his hands explore Sebastian's body. Sebastian moaned in the most obscene way as their lips parted with a smack."God..Your fucking hands.." Sebastian whined, rubbing over his own nipples lightly.

 

 

"Tell me how it feels." Kurt gasped.

 

 

"So good..Kurt..N-Never let me go.." Sebastian panted.

 

 

"I won't, beautiful." Kurt whispered, running his hands down Sebastian's sides.

 

 

Sebastian's body hummed with ecstasy. "Oh my god..."

 

 

"So perfect.."

 

 

"I love you..."

 

 

"I love you so much."

 

 

Sebastian moaned deeply as he rolled his hips faster. Kurt wrapped his hand around Sebastian's cock.

 

 

"Ah! Yes, baby!"

 

 

Kurt used his free hand to touch Sebastian everywhere he could reach. "Bas.."

 

 

Sebastian arched his back, crying out as he suddenly came.

 

 

"Come on, babe. Please.. I'm so close."

 

 

Sebastian moaned, bouncing faster and crying out Kurt's name. Kurt rested his forehead against his husband's back as he came inside of him. Sebastian laid back, his chest heaving. Kurt hummed happily. "I love you, husband."

 

 

"I love you too.."

 

 

Kurt sighed. "Let's clean up."

 

 

Sebastian nodded, slowly standing. Kurt cleaned the tub and dried them off. Sebastian picked Kurt up and grinned, spinning him around. Kurt smiled. "I'm so happy."

 

 

Sebastian laid down in the bed and held Kurt close. "So am I..."

 

 

Kurt laid his head on his husband's chest, sighing softly.

 

 

"I just can't believe it.."

 

 

"Me neither.."

 

 

"You can't believe you feel for a dick like me?" Sebastian chuckled.

 

 

"You're not a dick. You were scared." Kurt whispered.

 

 

"Of?.."

 

 

"Love."

 

 

"That's true.." Sebastian sighed.

 

 

"But it worked out."

 

 

"I still think I'm the lucky one."

 

 

"And I think I am." Kurt smiled.

 

 

Sebastian laughed lightly. "But you're Kurt Hummel..Sweet..Perfect..Loving.."

 

 

"And you're Sebastian Hummel. Gorgeous, sexy, smart, artistic, body, especially the ass, of a god." Kurt grinned.

 

 

Sebastian blushed, laughing again. "Oh my god.."

 

 

"It's true!"

 

 

"Well I'm glad my best attribute is my ass.." Sebastian grinned

 

 

"At least it's not your only one." Kurt smiled.

 

 

"Sebastian Hummel..." Sebastian whispered.

 

 

"My husband."

 

 

"Future father.." Sebastian grinned.

 

 

"I can't wait to see that. I.. I kind of want a baby boy.." Kurt said quietly.

 

 

"Really?..What if..I got too busy for him?..W-What if..?"

 

 

"You won't. You're not your father, baby. You'll love him more than anything. I know it."

 

 

Sebastian bit his lip. "It just scares me.."

 

 

"I know, baby."

 

 

"What if..He doesn't like me?.."

 

 

"I'm more scared he won't like me." Kurt admitted.

 

 

"Why is that?"

 

 

"I'm not as manly. I'd be the reason he'd get made fun of.."

 

 

"Kurt..You don't have to be 'manly'..I'm not..And have you looked at yourself lately..Your chest..Arms..Fuck..You're the most amazing man I've ever laid eyes on. But who else would teach him how to dress, and cook, and how to deal with me?"

 

 

"My body is not that great. But you're right about the last part."

 

 

"Kurt..You've changed..I know you haven't noticed it but I have..You just..You're amazing.."

 

 

Kurt had tears in his eyes as he looked at his husband. "Really..?"

 

 

"Really.." Sebastian said, running his palm across Kurt's chest.

 

 

Kurt gave a weak smile. "I love you."

 

 

"I love you too..Why are you crying?.." Sebastian asked.

 

 

"I guess I just don't see it."

 

 

Sebastian sighed, climbing out of bed and holding out his hand.

 

 

"What're you doing?"

 

 

"Come on. Get up."

 

 

Kurt held his hand out and let Sebastian pull him up. Sebastian led him to the large mirror in his closet and stood behind him. "What do you see?"

 

 

"Me." Kurt shrugged. "Nothing special. Just..me."

 

 

Sebastian rested his chin on his shoulder."Well..I see a broad chest..Defined stomach..Strong shoulders with amazing arms and those..perfect hands. Gorgeous hips..Long legs..Pefect.."

 

 

Kurt swallowed roughly. "I-I.. It's just.."

 

 

"Just what?.."

 

 

"Why didn't you notice before?.. When you wanted Blaine.."

 

 

"I was stupid..And intimidated by you..I knew you could look at me and read me so easily. It scared me and made me feel vulnerable..So I went for Blaine. Safe naive Blaine.."

 

 

Kurt cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "Intimidated you?"

 

 

"Yeah.."

 

 

Kurt turned around, running his fingertips down Sebastian's chest. "That kind of turns me on.."

 

 

"That I was intimidated by you?" Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

 

Kurt nodded. "That's sexy. Makes me feel.. Good.."

 

 

Sebastian grinned. "Well it's true..I knew if I tried to take Blaine or flirt too much in front of you..I was actually afraid you'd beat my ass."

 

 

"I wanted to." Kurt admitted, pushing Sebastian back to the bed.

 

 

"Yeah?.." Sebastian whispered with a slightly shaky tone. Kurt nodded, pushing him onto the bed and climbing on top. Sebastian gasped before swallowing roughly. Kurt ran his fingers along Sebastian's neck. "I have an idea.."

 

 

Sebastian tilted his head back slightly. "W-What is it?"

 

 

"I want to see how rough we can get without hurting each other." Kurt said with a devious grin as he squeezed lightly. Sebastian let out a loud moan, his hips thrusting off of the bed. Kurt gasped as he was lifted. "You like that?"

 

 

Sebastian blushed lightly. "Y-Yeah.."

 

 

Kurt spread Sebastian's thighs and thrust down roughly, squeezing harder. "Fight for dominance."

 

 

Sebastian groaned as Kurt choked him and he reached up, grabbing a handful of Kurt's hair. Kurt growled, reaching between them to grab Sebastian's balls. Sebastian gasped harshly, using his free hand to rip Kurt's hand away from his throat and flip them over. He reached down, prying Kurt's hand away and pinning them over his head. Kurt was panting as he looked up at his husband with heated eyes. Sebastian leaned down, biting Kurt's neck hard. Kurt's head fell back at the rough bite. "Yes!" He yelled, locking his ankles around Sebastian's waist.

 

 

"Fighting for dominance my ass.." Sebastian growled, thrusting against him roughly. "You're just gonna take it like the little slut you are.."

 

 

Kurt closed his eyes as he writhed under Sebastian. Sebastian smiled. "You gonna take it like a good little whore for me?"

 

 

Kurt leaned in, licking across Sebastian's lips. "No." He chuckled, tightening his legs and flipping them back over. "But you will."

 

 

Sebastian gasped harshly, clawing down Kurt's back. Kurt nipped and sucked at his husband's neck, reaching under him to grip his ass. Sebastian wriggled under Kurt, trying to push him off.

 

 

"Not gonna be that easy." Kurt grinned, running a finger over Sebastian's hole.

 

 

Sebastian bucked his hips up."Ungh!"

 

 

"Seems like you're my whore tonight."

 

 

"No.." Sebastian grunted.

 

 

"Oh yeah?" Kurt asked, wrapping a hand around him and slowly pumping his lover. Sebastian was unable to hold back his moan.

"Say you're my bitch." Kurt growled. "Say it. Tell me I win. You'll get my ass in a new way."

 

 

Sebastian bit his lip and grinned. "Never.." He got out, lifting Kurt and throwing him on the other side of the bed. Kurt groaned, using his nails to dig into Sebastian's back. Sebastian moaned, holding onto Kurt's hair and stroking himself. "So fucking sexy..My slut.."

 

 

"I'll make you my slut again. You just fucking wait." Kurt growled.

 

 

Sebastian pulled Kurt's hair. "I'd like to see you try..."

 

 

Kurt reached up, pulling Sebastian by his hair for a deep kiss. He kissed him heatedly before slowing it down. Sebastian exhaled slowly, releasing Kurt's hair and cupping his cheek. Kurt took this moment to put Sebastian on his back. He grinned down at his lover. "Amateur."

 

 

Sebastian growled, reaching for Kurt's hands. Kurt pinned him down. "Nu uh."

 

 

Sebastian's eyes flashed as he stared up at Kurt. Kurt rocked his hips down as he scratched down Sebastian's abs. Sebastian moaned deeply, throwing his head back. Kurt trailed his fingers to his husband's throat, squeezing a bit harder. Sebastian couldn't stop the needy whine that escaped him. That was actually one of his biggest kinks. He was just too nervous to ask Kurt to do it. Kurt grinned, tightening his grip. "Damn baby."

 

 

Sebastian whimpered."Sh-Shit..Kurt..M-More..Please.."

 

 

Kurt leaned down, biting Sebastian's nipple. Sebastian couldn't take it anymore. "I-I'm your bitch!"

 

 

Kurt grinned, pulling off and standing. "I'll be right back."

 

 

Sebastian whined, sitting up. "Where are you going?.."

 

 

Kurt looked back at his husband. "Well.. I was going to tie you up. But i think I want you to be able to touch."

 

 

Sebastian nodded, rubbing over his own thighs.

 

 

"Lay back."

 

 

Sebastian did as he was told, biting his lip.

 

 

"I want to ride you so hard baby." Kurt whispered. "But I want to ride your face first.."

 

 

Sebastian moaned deeply. "Fuck yes.."

 

 

Kurt bit his lip, straddling sebastian's chest, his ass facing his husband. Sebastian pulled Kurt back and licked at his asshole eagerly. Kurt moaned loudly. "Oh fuck!"

 

 

Sebastian growled, squeezing Kurt's thighs. Kurt held onto the headboard as he let out a long moan. Sebastian slipped his tongue into Kurt and groaned against him. Kurt ground his hips down. "Bas! Fuck!"

 

 

Sebastian swirled his tongue around, whining. Kurt rocked his hips down faster and harder. He had fantasized about this before. But never imagined it feeling this amazing. Sebastian smacked Kurt's ass roughly.

 

 

Chills ran through Kurt's body. "Yes!"

 

 

Sebastian lifted Kurt slightly and licked a firm line over his hole. Kurt trembled slightly. "Sebastian.."

 

 

"So hot.."

 

 

"I want your cock so bad, baby.."

 

 

"Ride me.."

 

 

Kurt turned around, straddling Sebastian's hips and sinking down. Sebastian moaned, thrusting up quickly. Kurt steadied himself as he moved with Sebastian. Sebastian grippled Kurt's hips, looking up at him with lust filled eyes. Kurt whimpered, leaning down and kissing Sebastian's neck. "I love your fucking cock, Bas."

 

 

Sebastian reached up, grabbing Kurt's hair. "I know baby...Ungh..You're my little slut..."

 

 

"Yes.. Oh yes.."

 

 

Sebastian grinned, pulling Kurt up for a kiss. Kurt moaned against Sebastian's lips, rolling his body faster. Sebastian used one hand to spank Kurt roughly. Kurt cried out in pleasure. "Again.."

 

 

Sebastian smiled against his lips, as he smacked the tender flesh again. Kurt gave a needy whine. "Fuck!"

 

 

"So good.."

 

 

"Sebastian.. Oh god.."

 

 

"Ride me, baby.."

 

 

Kurt gripped the sheets as he rocked his hips. Sebastian pressed against his prostate just right and Kurt trembled lightly. "Fuckrightthere!"

 

 

Sebastian tilted his hips at that perfect angle and began to pound into Kurt.

 

 

Kurt's thighs shook as he cried out. "Baby! Unh! Gonna.. So close.."

 

 

Sebastian pulled Kurt down for a passionate kiss as he sped up. Kurt pulled his husband's hair as he let go, moaning his name loudly. Sebastian gave a few more thrusts as he came, grunting deeply.

 

 

"Holy shit.."

 

 

"Fuck..."

 

 

"You're so good.." Kurt chuckled tiredly as he laid down.

 

 

"Shit...I didn't think you had it in you, babe.."

 

 

"Have what in me?"

 

 

"Three rounds.." Sebastian chuckled.

 

 

"I had to keep some stuff a secret." Kurt smiled. "Did you really like that..? I was kind of nervous to tell you that.."

 

 

"To tell me what?" Sebastian asked.

 

 

"That I wanted to..ride your face.." Kurt said quietly.

 

 

"Fuck...That was so hot.."

 

 

"Really?"

 

 

"Yeah.. I was actually kind of nervous to tell you that..The um..choking.."

 

 

"That was so sexy." Kurt grinned.

 

 

"You liked that?.."

 

 

"Oh, yeah. Maybe sometime you can try that on me?"

 

 

Sebastian smiled. "Shit, don't even make me think about that unless you want a round four.."

 

 

Kurt hummed and smiled. "I think we should rest for our honeymoon."

 

 

Sebastian chuckled, nodding. "Me too.."

 

 

Kurt cuddled up to Sebastian, sighing happily.

 

 

"I love you.."

 

 

"I love you too."

 

 

Sebastian pulled the blanket up and sighed. "Night babe.."

 

 

"Goodnight." Kurt yawned.

 

 

The next day was spent packing and relaxing in their new home. Kurt was practically jumping with excitement when Monday came. Sebastian carried their suitcases to the taxi. "You ready?"

 

 

"Yes!" Kurt grinned.

 

 

Sebastian slid in after Kurt and pulled him close. "So, we'll start in Portugal. I've already made reservations at all of our resorts that we'll be staying at. I can't wait for you to see it."

 

 

"Oh my god..I'm so excited, Sebastian!" Kurt got out in a squeaky voice.

 

 

Sebastian chuckled. "It'll be perfect."

 

 

Kurt blushed at his voice. "Sorry.." He giggled.

 

 

"It's okay, baby." Sebastian smiled, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt smiled back as they drove. Kurt grew more and more excited as they boarded their plane.

 

 

"I've never been in first class.." Kurt said quietly. Kurt usually insisted on coach when they flew to Paris, but it was their honeymoon so why not splurge?

 

 

"You like it?"

 

 

Kurt nodded."It's very fancy.."

 

 

Sebastian smiled. "You're cute."

 

 

"Cute?.."

 

 

Sebastian nodded.

 

 

"How am I cute?"

 

 

"You just are."

 

 

Kurt pouted at him as they prepared for takeoff. The flight wasn't too bad. They both took a nap until they landed and headed to the resort. Kurt couldn't stop looking around. It amazed Sebastian how easily enchanted Kurt was.

 

 

"Beautiful, huh?"

 

 

"Gorgeous.."

 

 

Sebastian smiled. "Let's get checked in."

 

 

Kurt nodded, bouncing along beside Sebastian. Sebastian took care of everything at the counter and lead Kurt to their suite. Kurt gasped as they walked in. "Oh, Sebastian..."

 

 

"Wow.."

 

 

The suite was huge, with a large glass wall giving a gorgeous view. They walked to the bedroom and saw a huge king sized four posted canopy bed with red and yellow duvets.

 

 

"Even better than the pictures." Sebastian said in awe. Kurt dropped his bags and jumped on the bed, grinning wide. "You look so good.."

 

 

Kurt looked up at Sebastian as he spread out on the sheets. "I do?.."

 

 

"God, yes.."

 

 

Kurt smiled coyly, biting his lip. Sebastian growled, dropping his bag and climbing onto the bed.

 

 

Two hours later, the boys cleaned up and headed to a restaurant for dinner, sitting on the patio to watch the sun set.

 

 

"This is so perfect.." Kurt whispered, playing with Sebastian's hand.

 

 

Sebastian hummed quietly. "It is."

 

 

Kurt looked up at his husband. "I never thought I would have this.."

 

 

Sebastian kissed the back of Kurt's hand. "Me neither. With someone special, I mean."

 

 

Kurt smiled. "I just...You could've had anyone..Guys would kill to be with you.."

 

 

"I don't care anymore. I want you. I have you." Sebastian said softy.

 

 

Kurt smiled. "So despite the thousands of beautiful French men that are bound to throw themselves at you..You'll always want your little Ohio boy?.."

 

 

"My not so little Ohio husband." Sebastian grinned. "I'll proudly tell them all I am married."

 

 

Kurt grinned, rubbing his thumb over Sebastian's wedding band. "Who would've thought it would end up like this?.."

 

 

"No one." Sebastian chuckled.

 

 

Kurt smiled wide, giggling softly. "I love you.."

 

 

"I love you so much."

 

 

Kurt sipped his wine and sighed happily as their fingers laced together. They had a great dinner and dessert before heading back and spending some time in the jacuzzi. Kurt laid back against Sebastian as they sipped the champagne Sebastian had room service bring up. Kurt turned around, grabbing a strawberry and holding it to Sebastian's lips. Sebastian gave a sweet smile before wrapping his lips around it. Kurt bit his lip as he watched Sebastian. Sebastian moaned as he bit into it and pulled back. Kurt couldn't stop the small shiver that ran through him. "Today has been...Perfect..'

 

 

"Only because I'm with you."

 

 

Kurt ran his hands down Sebastian's stomach. "Well..I am pretty amazing.."

 

 

Sebastian gave that cocky grin. "Yes, you are."

 

 

Kurt practically melted against his lover, giving a tiny whimper.

 

 

"Should we head to bed?" Sebastian chuckled.

 

 

Kurt giggled softly. "I'm so sorry..You just..You don't know what you do to me.."

 

 

"Why are you sorry?" Sebastian asked, leaning in to nip at Kurt's neck. "You know I'd love to take you in there and devour your body."

 

 

Kurt gave a shaky gasp. "Sebastian.."

 

 

Sebastian smiled, picking Kurt up and carrying him inside.

 

 

They spent a few days in Portugal, taking in the beauty of the land before flying to Spain. Kurt was in awe of the amazing culture and cuisine this amazing place had to offer. Sebastian had done some research and found a festival that wasn't too far from their hotel. He took Kurt and they drank, rode the rides and had a fantastic night exploring the Spanish food and entertainment.

 

 

After a few more nights Kurt sighed softly as they packed their things. "I'm not ready to go home.." he smiled sadly.

 

 

"Well.. That's good because I have a surprise.."

 

 

Kurt looked over at Sebastian. "You do?.."

 

 

Sebastian nodded. "We'll you know how much I like architecture and art. I've just.. Always wanted to go to Transylvania. What do you think..?"

 

 

Kurt gasped. "Oh my god, Sebastian that sounds amazing!"

 

 

Sebastian smiled. "Good. I really want to see Dracula's castle."

 

 

Kurt grinned, wrapping his arms around Sebastian. Sebastian kissed Kurt deeply. "We leave in three hours."

 

 

Kurt nodded. "I'm so excited!"

 

 

"Me too."

 

 

Kurt sighed softly, looking up at his lover.

 

 

"Anything else you want to do on our honeymoon?"

 

 

"Just be with you.."

 

 

Sebastian smiled. "I love you."

 

 

"I love you too.."

 

 

They took a quick walk around the shops by the hotel before heading to the airport.

 

 

Kurt gripped Sebastian's hand, "This week has been amazing.."

 

 

"It has been. I dont want it to end."

 

 

"Me either..."

 

 

"Are you excited for school?"

 

 

"Oh god, more than anything..Are you?"

 

 

"Especially since I'm doing art."

 

 

Kurt grinned. "I can't wait to see your work.."

 

 

"Thanks."

 

 

"Just promise you'll wear my designs to your exhibits.."

 

 

"Of course." Sebastian smiled.

 

 

Kurt grinned. "You'd better.."

 

 

"I will."

 

 

Their flight was announced and Kurt smiled. "Let's go!"

 

 

Sebastian grabbed their carry on bags and followed. Their flight was pleasant and they rode to their hotel, Kurt and Sebastian taking in the scenery.

 

 

"I can't believe we're here.."

 

 

"Me either.." Kurt smiled.

 

 

Sebastian, once again, got them checked in and jumped onto the bed. "I'm tired of planes."

 

 

"Only one more after this..." Kurt grinned.

 

 

"True."

 

 

Kurt climbed onto the bed with Sebastian. "I love you.."

 

 

"I love you too."

 

 

Kurt leaned down, kissing Sebastian softly.

 

 

"Thank you.." Sebastian whispered.

 

 

"I should be thanking you.."

 

 

Sebastian shook his head. "Why?"

 

 

"For all of this.."

 

 

"Wouldn't have happened if you didn't say yes." Sebastian smiled. Kurt grinned, cupping his cheek. Sebastian nuzzled into the touch.

"God...You're so perfect.."

 

 

"I think you've gone a bit insane." Sebastian smiled.

 

 

"That may be..But you are still perfect.."

 

 

"What ever will I do with you?"

 

 

"Love me forever..."

 

 

"I can do that."

 

 

Kurt smiled, kissing Sebastian softly.

 

 

"Do you mind if I take a nap?" Sebastian asked.

 

 

"That actually sounds amazing right now." Kurt got out before yawning. Sebastian pulled Kurt close and relaxed. Kurt watched Sebastian with loving eyes. Sebastian gave a loud yawn, cuddling up to his husband. Kurt looked at Sebastian as he slept. He looked so peaceful and happy. So far from the angry young man Kurt met. He had changed so much since then. Kurt brushed a few stray hairs off of his forehead and started to hum quietly before singing.

"He says I smell like safety and home

I named both of his eyes “Forever” and “Please don’t go”

I could be a morning sunrise all the time, all the time yeah

This could be good, this could be good.."

 

 

Sebastian sighed softly, wrapping his arms around Kurt's middle.

 

 

"What’s your middle name?

Do you hate your job?

Do you fall in love too easily?

What’s your favorite word?

You like kissing boys?

Can I call you baby?

Yeah, yeah..

He says that people stare ‘cuz we look so good together

Yeah, yeah, yeah.." Kurt sang into Sebastian's hair. Sebastian hummed, relaxed at the sound of Kurt's voice.

 

 

"And I can’t change, even if I tried

Even if I wanted to

And I can’t change, even if I tried

Even if I wanted to

My love, my love, my love, my love

He keeps me warm, he keeps me warm.." Kurt finished, stroking Sebastian's cheek.

 

 

"Beautiful.." Sebastian mumbled. Kurt smiled softly, giving a light giggle. Sebastian tightened his arms around Kurt, letting out a small snore. Kurt's grin grew as he rested his head on the pillow and drifted to sleep as well.

 

 

They spent the next four days taking tours of the city and castles, going to museums and barely sleeping as the boys enjoyed their honeymoon. When it was time to return to Paris, Kurt couldn't help but feel a little sad, but he was glad to be able to start his new life with Sebastian. They finally returned to their house and unpacked. They called their family and best friends to fill them in on their trip. Sebastian cooked dinner and ran a candle lit bath for his husband and himself.

They each relaxed at a separate end of the tub, Kurt gently rubbing at Sebastian's thigh with his foot.

"You're so beautiful." Sebastian said in awe. Kurt blushed, hiding his face behind a small mound of bubbles. Sebastian just smiled as he slipped under water to get his hair wet. Kurt watched as Sebastian went under. He pet his own thigh absently. Sebastian wrapped his legs around Kurt, pulling their bodies together as he came back up. Kurt let out a high giggle in surprise. "Well hello, sir.."

 

 

"Hello beautiful." Sebastian grinned. Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian, blushing lightly.

"I don't ever want to let go of you.."

 

 

Kurt smiled, placing his hands on the sides of Sebastian's face. "You don't have to.."

 

 

"Very good thing." Sebastian said softly.

 

 

Kurt leaned in, kissing Sebastian sweetly. Sebastian pulled Kurt closer. "I just want to kiss you all night.."

 

 

"Good thing you can.." Kurt grinned slyly.

 

 

"Let's get out." Sebastian said, biting his lip. Kurt nodded, standing with his husband. They dried off and slipped into bed. Kurt wrapped himself around Sebastian as they kissed softly and sweetly. They spent their first night back in each others arms, whispering how much they loved each other before slowly drifting to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight change in plans. There will be one more chapter showing them in ten years with their family :D


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter!!!

The next ten years were a roller coaster. They had good times, great times, bad times, and horrible times. When their personalities clashed, it almost always spelled disaster, but when they made up, they felt more in love than before. When they were twenty two they had a son and named him Christopher Grant Hummel. He was a spitting image of Sebastian. He loved his fathers more than anything. Kurt easily slipped his way into the fashion industry and Sebastian had made his way to the head of one of his favorite local museums and was slowly moving up in the industry.

With their amazing income they could've afforded to move, but decided not to. Mostly because Kurt threatened to chain himself to the stairs if Sebastian tried. But their first home was still just as perfect as the day they moved in, just with a lot more toys.

 

 

Christopher came running around the corner as Kurt was making dinner.

"What're you doing?" Kurt chuckled.

 

 

"I'm an airplane!" The six year old grinned, before pulling a folded up paper out of his pocket. "Look!" he grinned unfolding it. There was a mess of watercolor paints all over the page, also his hands, clothes, and face. "I'm a painter!"

 

 

Kurt shook his head as he smiled. "What am I going to do with you?" He leaned down and kissed his son's forehead. "Go clean up. It's almost time for dinner."

 

 

"I have to show Daddy my art." Christopher said seriously, running to the office where he knew Sebastian was. Sebastian was at his desk, reading over some papers and finalizing them.

 

 

"Daddy, look! I painted you a picture. You can take it to work." Christopher smiled, attempting to climb up the side of the chair.

 

 

"That's nice, baby. I'll take it tomorrow." Sebastian said, not looking up.

 

 

Christopher gave a little huff. "Daddy..You didn't even look at it."

 

 

Sebastian sighed, looking over. "It's really good, Chris. But daddy has to finish this tonight."

 

 

Christopher climbed down from the chair and reached up, slipping the still wet painting on the desk, face down. It covered several important papers, smearing color across them accidentally. Anger filled Sebastian. He turned, almost ready to yell at his son when he saw the sad look in his eyes. The same look he used to give his father. It broke his heart. Sebastian scooted his chair back and sighed heavily. "Come here, Christopher."

 

 

The boy's green eyes lit up as he climbed into Sebastian's lap.

 

 

"I'm sorry, baby. Daddy just has a lot to do." Sebastian said, grabbing the painting. "This is so good. Maybe we can paint together after dinner?"

 

 

Christopher smiled wide. "Really? Can it be a surprise for Daddy?"

 

 

"Of course." Sebastian smiled.

 

 

Christopher looked over at Sebastian's color smeared papers. "I'm sorry, Daddy..At least they're pretty now."

 

 

Sebastian chuckled. "Yes they are."

 

 

His son giggled as Kurt called that dinner was ready.

 

 

"Come on. Time to eat!"

 

 

The little boy scrambled off of Sebastian's lap. "Come on, Daddy!" He said happily, running to the kitchen. Sebastian followed their son to the table. "Smells delicious."

 

 

Kurt smiled, kissing Sebastian softly. "Did you see his art?" He grinned.

 

 

"I did." Sebastian smiled. "He's a mini me."

 

 

Christopher bounced happily. "I am?'

 

 

"Yes, you are. You are just like Daddy." Kurt nodded.

 

 

Christopher grinned as he started to eat. Kurt looked over at his husband saw something was on his mind.

 

 

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked softly.

 

 

"Yeah..M'fine.." Sebastian said, giving a weak smile. Kurt nodded, deciding to wait for them to be alone.

 

 

After dinner Sebastian took Christopher to the studio upstairs and gave him a small canvas.

 

 

"What're going to paint?" Sebastian asked.

 

 

"Hmmm..Let's paint Daddy!"

 

 

"Okay." Sebastian smiled. They got to work andby the time they were finished, it was something resembling a person and Christopher was covered in paint.

"What do you think?" Sebastian asked.

 

 

"It's pretty!"

 

 

"Let's show daddy."

 

 

Christopher nodded, picking up the painting. "Daddy?.." he said, looking up at Sebastian.

 

 

"Yes?"

 

 

"I know you work a bunch..But it makes me happy to do stuff with you.."

 

 

"Me too. I'll tell you what. Sundays, when I don't work, we'll have a day for just you and me. Okay?"

 

 

Chistopher gasped. "Really, Daddy?!"

 

 

"Yes." Sebastian grinned. "We'll do whatever you want."

 

 

Christopher hugged his father's legs, smiling wide.

 

 

"I love you, son."

 

 

"I love you too, Daddy.."

 

 

"Go show Daddy Kurt and I'll give you a bath."

 

 

The little boy nodded,hurrying up the stairs to Kurt's room.

 

 

"Are you done?" Kurt smiled.

 

 

"Look, it's you!" He smiled.

 

 

"Oh wow! that looks just like me!" Kurt said enthusiastically.

 

 

His son bounced happily. "Can we hang it up?"

 

 

"Yes. Where should we hang it?"

 

 

"In Daddy's art room!"

 

 

Kurt got up and took the picture. "Okay. Lets let it dry tonight and we'll hang it up in the morning."

 

 

Christopher nodded as Sebastian walked in.

 

 

"Go pick out your jammies." Sebastian said. Their son smiled and ran out of the room, leaving them alone. Sebastian smiled sadly as he looked at the painting in Kurt's hands. "I'll give him his bath."

 

 

"Baby..What's wrong?.." Kurt asked.

 

 

Sebastian shook his head. "We'll talk when he's in bed.."

 

 

Kurt walked over to his husband and kissed him softly. "Okay..I love you.."

 

 

"I love you too.."

 

 

"Daddy, I'm ready!" Christopher called. Sebastian gave a small smile to Kurt before heading to the bathroom. Kurt set the painting down and got ready for bed. Sebastian cleaned his son of the paint and got him into bed. He read to him until he fell asleep ad headed to his room.

 

 

Kurt was moisturizing when Sebastian walked in. "Now do you want to talk?.."

 

 

"Do you think I'm a good father?" Sebastian asked quietly.

 

 

Kurt looked over at Sebastian. "I think you're an amazing father.."

 

 

"You didn't see how he looked at me today.. I knew exactly how he felt. I was just trying to do my job and I ignored him.." Sebastian whispered, tears in his eyes. "I-I.. What if I'm becoming my father..?"

 

 

"By correcting yourself and deciding to spend time with him, you're the opposite of your father."

 

 

"I know. It just made me feel so terrible to make him feel that way."

 

 

"Baby..We're not always going to have time for him..But that doesn't mean we're always going to ignore him.." Kurt said softly.

 

 

Sebastian nodded. "I know. It was just that look like he thought I didn't care about his picture."

 

 

Kurt gave a soft smile. "But you did..And that's what matters."

 

 

"Thanks.."

 

 

"He knows you care, Sebastian..He adores you.."

 

 

Sebastian nodded as he changed. "I told him I'd take him to do something Sunday."

 

 

"What are you going to do?"

 

 

"Not sure yet."

 

 

Kurt nodded, standing and walking over to his husband. Sebastian sighed, wrapping his arms around Kurt.

 

 

"You are an amazing father and husband..Don't doubt yourself..You'll get gray hair." Kurt giggled.

 

 

"Can't have that, can we?" Sebastian smiled.

 

 

"Not at all." Kurt chuckled, rubbing Sebastian's neck.

 

 

"I'm so ready for bed." Sebastian sighed.

 

 

Kurt pouted. "You're turning into an old man..It's only eight.."

 

 

"Did you have something else in mind?"

 

 

"I might.." Kurt purred.

 

 

"Oh yeah?" Sebastian asked with a smile. Kurt nodded, biting his lip. "And what would that be?"

 

 

Kurt just shrugged, smiling coyly as he laid back on the bed. Sebastian climbed on top of Kurt. "You keep getting more and more beautiful with age."

 

 

Kurt chuckled. "Please..I was much cuter when I was eighteen.."

 

 

"You don't see what I do." Sebastian said, kissing Kurt's neck.

 

 

Kurt gasped softly. "You still look amazing.."

 

 

"I try." Sebastian chuckled, kissing to Kurt's arm. "Love these muscles. Small but noticeable. Toned.."

 

 

Kurt gave a small moan. "Yours..So fucking hot.."

 

 

Sebastian grinned as he moved to Kurt's stomach. "So perfect."

 

 

Kurt gave a tiny whine. Sebastian knew he was sensitive. "Bas.."

 

 

Sebastian licked over Kurt's navel. "Yes?"

 

 

Kurt just rolled his body. "Oh god.."

 

 

"And those legs." Sebastian whispered, trailing up Kurt's thighs. Kurt spread his legs, panting softly.

"What do you want?" Sebastian asked lowly.

 

 

"I want you..I just..God you just touching me feels so amazing.."

 

 

Sebastian pressed their bodies together and rocked his hips down.

 

 

Kurt gasped and moaned softly. "Baby.."

 

 

Sebastian kissed and nipped down to his husband's pajama pants. He pulled them off in one quick motion and sank his mouth down around him. Kurt let out a loud moan but quickly bit his lip. Sebastian bobbed his head, sucking Kurt just the way he loved it.

"Oh god, Sebastian.."

 

 

Sebastian took Kurt to the base and held himself there before pulling off to catch his breath.

 

 

"Sebastian!.." Kurt gasped, pulling him up for a deep kiss. Sebastian moaned as he gripped Kurt's hips. "Fuck me..Now.."

 

 

Sebastian undressed as fast as he could and spread Kurt's legs. Kurt whimpered, arching his back. Sebastian slowly slid into him and groaned. Kurt quickly wrapped his arms and legs around him. Sebastian gripped the sheets as he thrust into his husband.

"B-Baby..Ah!"

 

 

"Fuck." Sebastian growled.

 

 

"I-I love you..I love you so much.." Kurt moaned, rolling his body slowly.

 

 

"I love you too."

 

 

Kurt pushed his body down taking Sebastian deep. Sebastian lifted Kurt's legs, placing them on his shoulders.

"Fuck yes! Ah!"

 

 

Sebastian fucked into Kurt roughly.

 

 

"I'm gonna come.." Kurt whined.

 

 

"Fuck.. Hold on. I'm not there yet."

 

 

Kurt nodded, biting his lip. Sebastian buried his face in Kurt's neck as he angled his hips. Kurt let out a high scream, shaking lightly. Sebastian moaned, biting his neck. Kurt whimpered. "Please.."

 

 

Sebastian shook his head. He wasn't ready. "Go ahead, baby.."

 

 

Kurt gasped as he arched his back, coming hard. Sebastian slowed his thrusts as he watched his husband. Kurt pulled him down, kissing him passionately. 

"K-Keep going.."

 

 

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asked softly. Kurt nodded, panting softly. Sebastian pressed their lips together as he continued to thrust. Kurt gave a small whine, nibbling on Sebastian's bottom lip. Sebastian gave a low groan of pleasure. "Bite my neck.. Breathe in my ear."

 

 

Kurt did as he was told, nipping up Sebastian's neck to his ear and moaning against it. The muscles in Sebastian's stomach tightened as he edged closer. "Yes.."

 

 

"Come in me.." Kurt whispered. Sebastian gave a high pitched whine as he came. Kurt tightened and relaxed his muscles, milking Sebastian for all he had.

 

 

"Fuck.."

 

 

Kurt moaned softly. "Mhmmm..Shit..."

 

 

"So good." Sebastian whispered.

 

 

"I love you.." Kurt said quietly as there was a tiny knock on the door.

 

 

"Shit!" Sebastian gasped, pulling out and covering them with the blankets. "Yes, Christopher?"

 

 

The door opened and the little boy walked in. "I-I'm scared.."

 

 

"Why?"

 

 

"I had a scary dream.."

 

 

"Okay. You can lay with us. Just.. Turn around for a minute. I have to do something." Sebastian said softly.

 

 

Christopher nodded, turning around and covering his eyes. Sebastian threw Kurt his pants and pulled his own on. "Okay. Come on up."

 

 

Christopher did as he was told, climbing up the bed and settling between them. Kurt wrapped an arm around his son. "What was your dream?"

 

 

"That I couldn't find you or Daddy..I was all alone.."

 

 

"We'll always be here." Sebastian said softly, kissing his forehead.

 

 

Christopher pulled himself close to Sebastian. "I'll never leave my daddies.."

 

 

"We don't want you to, baby boy." Sebastian said.

 

 

"Never never ever." He said seriously.

 

 

Sebastian smiled. "You'll change your mind one day."

 

 

"No..I want to stay with you forever. I'll never leave."

 

 

"Until you fall in love." Kurt chuckled.

 

 

"Gross!"

 

 

Sebastian giggled. "That won't happen for a long time hopefully."

 

 

"Never. I only love my daddies and Grampa and Gramma and my aunts and uncles and my WHOLE family!" Christopher grinned, throwing his hands up.

 

 

Kurt couldn't help but smile. "Good. We love you too."

 

 

Christopher grinned. "I never leave my daddies.." he said before giving a little yawn.

 

 

"Go to sleep, Chris. I'll let you help make daddy breakfast in the morning." Kurt said softly.

 

 

Chris nodded, closing his little eyes and quickly drifting to sleep.

"He's perfect.." Sebastian whispered.

 

 

"He'll always be our sweet little boy.."

 

 

-Ten years later-

"I can't wait until I'm eighteen so I can MOVE OUT!" Chris yelled from his spot in the hallway.

 

 

"CHRISTOPHER GRANT HUMMEL! Do NOT speak to your father that way!" Sebastian yelled.

 

 

"You never let me do anything! I'm not a baby, I'm sixteen! Now instead of going to Italy with my friends for the summer, I have to go to stupid Ohio!"

 

 

"Hey! Your family is in Ohio. Not everything is about having friends. You need to see your family too!" Kurt called to his son.

 

 

"I don't want to!" Chris yelled, stomping into the room. "You never let me do anything!"

 

 

Kurt rested his head in his hands as their son slammed the door. "I can't believe him."

 

 

Sebastian sighed trying to calm down, the vein in his head throbbing. "He gets it from you."

 

 

"He does not!" Kurt said seriously.

 

 

"Please.." Sebastian scoffed, standing and walking to the kitchen.

 

 

"Whatever, Sebastian." Kurt said, heading off to their room and packing.

 

 

Sebastian sighed. Now they were both mad at him. He swore they were the reason for the gray hair that was starting to grow in just above his ears. He sighed, walking to Chris's room and knocking.

 

 

"What?!" Chris snapped.

 

 

"Excuse me?!" Sebastian yelled back.

 

 

"Go away!"

 

 

Sebastian growled, reaching down to open the door but it was locked. "Christopher, you open this door.."

 

 

Chris groaned unlocking the door and pulling it open.

 

 

"I have had it up to here with this little attitude of yours. You went with your friends for spring break and most of Christmas. You can take the time to go see your family.."

 

 

"But it's Italy, dad!"

 

 

"And your father and I will take you when you get home..If you can behave.." Sebastian said seriously.

 

 

"Fine!" Chris groaned. "But it won't be as much fun."

 

 

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, because it's so excruciating to spend time with your parents.."

 

 

"Because I'm constantly being monitored." Chris mumbled.

 

 

Sebastian sighed. "We're more fun than you think, kid.."

 

 

"Whatever." Christopher sighed as he sat with his back to his father.

 

 

Sebastian gave a short laugh in disbelief. "Alright. Give me your phone."

 

 

"What? No! I'm sorry!"

 

 

"No you're not. Now hand it over." Sebastian said, holding his hand out.

 

 

Chris muttered something under his breath as he took the battery out and handed the phone to his father. Sebastian raised an eyebrow, keeping his hand held out.

 

 

"No.. Dad, can't I have some privacy in this house?"

 

 

"Nope." Sebastian said curtly.

 

 

"Ugh." Chris rolled his eyes as he handed it over. "There's a lock on it anyways."

 

 

Sebastian slid it into his pocket. "That's what factory reset is for." He said as he walked out. Chris plopped down on his bed and screamed into his pillow.

Sebastian sighed, walking up the stairs to his and Kurt's bedroom.

 

 

Kurt was folding his clothes with shaky hands as he packed his bag.

 

 

"He wouldn't stop having an attitude so I took his phone.." Sebastian sighed, pushing the battery back in as he walked into the room.

 

 

"Okay." Kurt said quietly, keeping his back to his husband.

 

 

Sebastian looked up, concerned. "Baby..What's wrong?.."

 

 

"Nothing." Kurt said quickly, wiping his eyes.

 

 

"Kurt...I'm sorry..I didn't mean to upset you.." Sebastian said, sitting next to him.

 

 

"Don't. It's fine. I'll go home. Let him go. You can do whatever it is you want to do." Kurt said, packing more aggressively.

 

 

"Kurt.." Sebastian. Tried to soothe, placing a hand on his shoulder.

 

 

"Don't touch me." Kurt said, pulling away.

 

 

Sebastian quickly retracted his hand. "What the hell is your problem?"

 

 

"In all the time we've been married, you have NEVER made me feel as bad as you have recently. You have no fucking idea how I feel so don't start with this Mr. Nice Guy shit!" Kurt practically yelled as tears formed in his eyes.

 

 

Sebastian backed away, knowing Kurt needed space to calm down. 

"Kurt..I'm sorry..But..I-I don't know what you're talking about.."

 

 

"Every single time he raises his voice or gets out of line.. You blame it on me. Y-You say he's my son or that h-he gets it from me. But when he does something amazing.. He gets it from you.." Kurt shook his head. "I-I feel like you think I'm nothing but a bad influence on him.. And if you feel that way.. Maybe I should just go by myself to Ohio."

 

 

Sebastian stared at Kurt. "You can't possibly be serious right now.."

 

 

"Yes, Sebastian. I'm crying because I'm lying and I'm so fucking happy right now!"

 

 

Sebastian groaned, turning around and sighing deeply before looking back to Kurt. "Do you really think I think that? Kurt..You know he gets all that negative shit from me. The yelling, the anger, the stubbornness..It's all me..I never meant to make you feel that way. I know what a piece of shit dad I am.."

 

 

"Really? You're going to turn this around on you? You're not! Look at where you are with him. You're always there. But this isn't even about him. I'm trying to talk about us and you start saying you're a piece of shit. I shouldn't have even said anything." Kurt said, walking off to their bathroom to wash his face.

 

 

"Kurt! I'm telling you that it's not from you! It's from me! I don't know what you want me to say here! This is insane!"

 

 

"Now I'm insane. Thanks, Sebastian."

 

 

"I never said that! Quit twisting my fucking words, Kurt!"

 

 

"Well, clearly I'm the fucking reason this is happening. I just tried to tell you how I feel and it completely fucks everything up!"

 

 

"I'm trying to tell you that it's not you but you won't stop victimizing yourself!"

 

 

"Oh look, another flaw!" Kurt yelled. "You knew what you were getting into before you asked me to marry you!"

 

 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?"

 

 

"That this is me! I haven't changed. And if you don't like this.. If you're not happy.." Kurt's voice shook as he finished his thought. "Maybe you should leave me."

 

 

"You're the one that said you weren't happy! If you want a fucking divorce Kurt just say it since I make you so miserable!" Sebastian yelled.

 

 

Kurt slammed the bathroom door and sank to the floor. He couldn't believe this. All he wanted was a nice family vacation before Chris started thinking about college.

 

 

Sebastian sat on the floor and leaned back against the bed. Was he so blind?..Did he really make Kurt feel like he was anything but perfect?..

There was small knock on the door followed by a sniffle. "Dad?.."

 

 

"Yeah?" Sebastian said quietly.

 

 

"I'm sorry..I-I mean it this time..I'm r-really sorry.."

 

 

"It's fine." Sebastian said, staring at the bathroom door.

 

 

"Dad..." Christopher whimpered, his throat tightening with tears. "Daddy..."

 

 

Sebastian sighed. "Come here, baby."

 

 

Chris came in, letting out a sob as he hurried to Sebastian. "Please don't fight..P-Please.."

 

 

"Shh.. You don't need to worry about this."

 

 

Christopher shook his head as another sob escaped him. He slowly stood, walking over to the bathroom door. "Dad..Can I please come in?.."

 

 

Kurt didn't answer as he unlocked the door. Christopher hurried in and wrapped himself around Kurt. "Please don't go Daddy I need you..Please..D-Dad loves you and I-I Love you..I'm so so s-sorry..I'll go to Ohio..I'll go.."

 

 

"This isn't about you." Kurt whispered absently. "This is about me and your father."

 

 

"No..I-If I didn't get mad and yell..I-If I would have just packed like you said..This is my fault..Please..I'm so sorry.."

 

 

"Shhh, I promise you'll be okay. No matter what. I need to accept this."

 

 

"A-Accept what?..Dad we're gonna be okay..That's what you guys always say..We're always gonna be together..Always.."

 

 

"I hope so, sweetheart."

 

 

Chris felt so hopeless. "This is all my fault..."

 

 

"No." Kurt said, pulling his son close and playing with his hair. "This has nothing to do with you."

 

 

"I heard you, Dad..Y-You were talking about my attitude..If I would've just accepted that we're going to Ohio..Th-This wouldn't be happening..."

 

 

"Chris, it was what your father said to me. You're young. You're going to have an attitude. I just.." Kurt sighed. "You grew up too fast. I still see you as my baby boy. But in a couple years, you'll be leaving and I.. I don't know how much we'll see each other. I just wanted a family vacation."

 

 

"And I want that..I want it..More than anything..P-Please..All of us.."

 

 

"I don't think Sebastian wants to now."

 

 

"How do you know unless you talk to him?..You guys always do this when you fight..Even with the little stuff..Avoid each other..Then it gets worse when you try to talk about it..Then you avoid each other until one of you, usually Dad, comes to apologize..Why can't you both just talk it out?.."

 

 

"It feels different this time. Neither of us has ever.. Ever brought that up.."

 

 

"Do...Do you want that?..." Chris whispered.

 

 

Kurt shook his head. "No.."

 

 

"And I know Dad doesn't..Honestly I think he's a mess without you.." Chris said quietly. "I know you need him too..And I need both of you..."

 

 

"I know." Kurt sighed. "I hate when he yells.. We both just need to calm down."

 

 

Chris nodded, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder. "Please just try and talk..for me.."

 

 

"Okay."

 

 

Chris let Kurt hold him. "You know..I'm still your little boy and I still get scared..Do you remember when I was six? I had that dream about losing you guys?.."

 

 

Kurt nodded. "You had that dream a couple times."

 

 

"I still have it sometimes..And it's my worst fear that I'll lose either of you.." he whispered.

 

 

"You won't. I promise."

 

 

"I love you.." Christopher said quietly.

 

 

"I love you so much, Chris."

 

 

Chris sniffed as he hugged his father tightly before standing. "Please don't fight anymore.."

 

 

"I don't want to fight."

 

 

His son nodded before walking to Sebastian and leaning down to hug him. "Dad wants to talk.."

 

 

Sebastian nodded. "Go to your room. I'll be in there in a little bit."

 

 

Chris nodded back, walking out of the room and sitting on the stairs. Kurt sighed as he stood and slowly walked out. Sebastian looked up from his spot on the floor. "I'm sorry.."

 

 

"Me too.."

 

 

"Why?..I'm the one that made you feel this way..You are..You're perfect..And I made you feel like less than that.."

 

 

"I shouldn't have yelled. Or said any of that.."

 

 

Sebastian stood, pulling Kurt close. "Me either..You know how I get..I always yell..But..I don't mean to.."

 

 

"I know." Kurt whispered. "Don't leave.. Ever.. I-I love you. I love you so much."

 

 

"I'll never leave.." Sebastian sniffed, pulling Kurt closer. "I love you.."

 

 

Kurt looked up at his husband. "When we come home, let's go somewhere. Anywhere. Just you and me for a few days."

 

 

"That sounds amazing.."

 

 

Kurt gave a soft smile. "Good."

 

 

Sebastian let out a quiet gasp as he started to cry. "I'm so sorry.."

 

 

"Me too. Its okay.."

 

 

"No..You're perfect..A-And Chris is perfect..I'm so sorry."

 

 

"You are too. I'm just moody. You're amazing." Kurt soothed.

 

 

"No...I'm not.."

 

 

"Yes, you are. I love you, Bas."

 

 

"I love you.." Sebastian got out.

 

 

"I love you too."

 

 

Sebastian kissed Kurt sweetly before wiping his eyes.

 

 

"We'll be okay."

 

 

"Promise?.."

 

 

"Promise."

 

 

"Okay.."

 

 

"Can we go out tonight? For dinner? We can give Chris money for pizza and he can have a friend or two over."

 

 

Sebastian nodded lightly. "Yeah..I'd like that.." He said as the phone on the dresser buzzed. He bit his lip as he picked it up. He saw the preview of the text and his eye caught the word "Baby" before quickly popping away.

 

 

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

 

 

"Baby?..."

 

 

"What?"

 

 

"No, someone is calling him baby.." Sebastian said, starting to reset the phone.

 

 

"He's dating?" Kurt gasped.

 

 

"He'd better not be.."

 

 

"Sebastian.." Kurt said softly. "Let's just go talk to him."

 

 

"Wait.." Sebastian said, reading through the texts.

 

 

"Baby, I don't know about this.."

 

 

"'I wish you could come, now I won't have anything beautiful to look at'?!"

 

 

"Wait.. Is he talking about Italy?"

 

 

"Yeah.." Sebastian mumbled, reading more.

 

 

"Oh my god. What do we do?" Kurt asked

 

 

"I don't know..Really? This kid just called him sexy!"

 

 

"Oh god." Kurt whispered.

 

 

Sebastian walked out, holding the phone. "Who's Édouard?"

 

 

Chris's eyes went wide. "W-What?"

 

 

"Who is he?"

 

 

"He's m-my friend."

 

 

"Friends don't call each other baby..Or sexy.."

 

 

"Dad, we're friends." Chris said. "I promise."

 

 

"Don't lie to me, Christopher.." Sebastian said seriously.

 

 

"I'm not! I swear."

 

 

"Then why is he saying this to you? I thought you liked girls anyway.."

 

 

"I don't know what I like. I've only kissed. How can I know? I never thought about it. I-I mean I'm cool with you and dad. But I wasn't attracted to a guy." Chris explained quickly. "U-Until him.. But we're not dating."

 

 

Kurt looked to his son. "Do you like him?.."

 

 

"I don't know. I think so.."

 

 

"Those texts say otherwise.." Sebastian mumbled.

 

 

"Okay. I like him. I-It's just..confusing." Chris sighed. "But we aren't together. We kissed once. And it wasn't even like that. It was quick."

 

 

"What are you confused about?.." Kurt asked softly.

 

 

"Because I don't know if I like guys or girls." Chris said quietly.

 

 

"There's nothing wrong with that..You can like both, or you can like neither..There's no need for labels.." Kurt said quietly.

 

 

Chris nodded slowly. "I just didn't want to tell you because it's nothing serious yet."

 

 

"Yet?" Sebastian asked, earning a glare from his husband.

 

 

"Are you saying I'm not allowed to date? What were you doing at my age, dad?"

 

 

Sebastian inhaled as if to say something, but paused. "Chess club."

 

 

"Yeah, right." Chris said as Kurt held in a giggled. "So, can I see him?.."

 

 

"Why don't you see if he wants to tag along with us?.." Kurt asked softly.

 

 

"With us where..?" Chris asked carefully.

 

 

"To Ohio." Kurt said.

 

 

"Are you trying to scare him away? He hasn't even met you two. Or asked me on a date. Why would he go to Ohio to meet my family?"

 

 

"No, no..I just meant so you could spend time with him. But hey, if not that's fine.." Kurt shrugged.

 

 

"He won't want to go." Chris said quietly.

 

 

"How do you know unless you ask?.." Kurt asked. Sebastian had his arms crossed, not wanting to entertain the idea.

 

 

"Because he's going to Italy.."

 

 

"It doesn't hurt to ask.." Kurt said as the phone vibrated and Sebastian scoffed.

 

 

Chris bit his lip. "Can I have my phone back?"

 

 

Sebastian looked at his phone and sighed, handing it back to him. "Watch your attitude..Your father and I are going out to dinner tonight..You can have a friend over.."

 

 

"You should invite Édouard!" Kurt smiled.

 

 

"Really?" Chris asked happily.

 

 

"What? No! Out of the question." Sebastian said.

 

 

"Sebastian." Kurt sighed. "You heard him. They've only kissed. He'll be fine."

 

 

Sebastian sighed. "Kissing leads to other things.."

 

 

"Dad, I don't even know him like that."

 

 

Sebastian nodded, sighing again.

 

 

"What if.. I promise to come to you guys when I'm ready?" Chris asked, looking to Kurt.

 

 

Sebastian gave a small gasp, tearing up slightly as Kurt nodded. "That'd be great.." Kurt said softly.

 

 

"Just to be clear, it won't be tonight." He said to Sebastian.

 

 

Sebastian nodded, biting his lip. "Okay..I-I'm gonna go get..I have to shave.."

 

 

"Is he okay..?" Chris asked Kurt.

 

 

"Yeah..I'm gonna go talk to him." Kurt said softly.

 

 

"Okay.."

 

 

Kurt walked to the room. Sebastian was sitting on the bed, wiping his eyes.

 

 

"Bas, what's wrong?"

 

 

"Nothing..I just..it makes me so happy that..He wants to..Talk about this stuff...I-I didn't...I just.."

 

 

Kurt sat down and rubbed his husband's back. "You know why? Because we raised him so he knew we'd be here for him no matter what."

 

 

"I just..I really don't.want this guy to try to take advantage of him...He's such a sweet kid..He deserves to be a kid..I didn't have that.."

 

 

"I know. So, let him come over tonight. Let's talk to Chris about waiting."

 

 

Sebastian nodded, wiping his eyes.

 

 

Kurt kissed his cheek. "Told you you'd be a great father."

 

 

Sebastian smiled, nuzzling into Kurt's neck as there was a knock on the door. 

"Dad?.."

 

 

"Yeah sweetie?"

 

 

"Are you okay?.." He asked Sebastian softly.

 

 

Sebastian nodded. "Come sit."

 

 

Chris nodded, walking over to sit down across from his parents.

 

 

"When I was your age, my parents never asked what I was doing or who I was with. So, I did a lot of shit. I made a lot of mistakes. I don't want that to happen to you." Sebastian started.

 

 

"I know this may be uncomfortable, Chris. But we want to talk to you about waiting to..have sex. It may seem like fun. And I won't say it's not. But it's better your first time when it's someone special. Not someone that only wants that." Kurt said.

 

 

"Well..W-What about your guys's first time?.."

 

 

"Mine was really special. I'm glad I waited." Kurt said softly.

 

 

Sebastian closed his eyes. "Mine wasn't..I was your age..And I let some guy that only wanted one thing talk me into something I didn't want to do..He didn't want to make it special..He didn't care about if I felt good or not..And it was in the back seat of his car..I just..It was awful..And I never want you to feel that because your first time with anyone, boy or girl, should be special.." He said quietly.

 

 

Chris gasped quietly. "O-Okay. I understand."

 

 

"I know it may seem like we're being tough on you. But it's because we love you and don't want you to get hurt." Kurt said softly.

 

 

"I just never want you to feel..Used..Or worthless.." Sebastian whispered, beginning to tear up. "Because you are so special.."

 

 

Chris scooted closer and hugged his father. "Thank you for telling me that."

 

 

Sebastian hugged him closer. "I love you.."

 

 

"I love you too, dad."

 

 

Sebastian sighed softly. "I'm only protective of you because I care..Not everyone is looking for love..So just...Be careful..For me.."

 

 

"I will. I promise." Chris said softly.

 

 

"Thank you..Because if someone hurts you I will kill them." Sebastian chuckled.

 

 

"Oh, dad." Chris laughed. "Thank you."

 

 

"You're welcome, bud.."

 

 

Kurt smiled to himself. He didn't think Sebastian noticed that he picked up the nickname Burt used for him.

 

 

Sebastian kissed his forehead softly. "Alright, go on so your Dad and I can get ready for our hot date."

 

 

"Have fun." Chris grinned as he headed to his room.

 

 

Sebastian sighed happily, looking to Kurt.

 

 

"God, I love you."

 

 

"Why?" Sebastian smiled.

 

 

"Just watching you with him."

 

 

Sebastian grinned, smiling wide.

 

 

Kurt climbed into his husbands lap. "So, where are we going?"

 

 

"Wherever you want.."

 

 

"Well, they did just open Le Pré Catelan a few miles from work." Kurt grinned.

 

 

Sebastian smiled. "That sounds perfect.."

 

 

"We haven't had a nice romantic night in a while." Kurt said as he grabbed a towel.

 

 

"I know..You deserve it.." Sebastian said softly.

 

 

"Good thing I have a super sexy sugar daddy." Kurt chuckled, leaning in for a kiss. "Shower with me, daddy."

 

 

Sebastian growled, picking Kurt up. "My pleasure."

 

 

Kurt let out a squeal of delight as he was carried to the bathroom. Sebastian set Kurt on the counter and kissed his neck softly.

"Oh, Sebastian.."

 

 

"Say it again.."

 

 

"Daddy.." Kurt moaned in Sebastian's ear. Sebastian gasped softly, biting down. Kurt's head fell back. "Daddy, please fuck me.."

 

 

Sebastian bit down harder before pulling his shirt off. Kurt did the same before working on his pants. Sebastian leaned down, biting at Kurt's nipple. Kurt gasped as he arched his back.

"So sexy.."

 

 

Kurt leaned back as Sebastian kissed down his stomach. Sebastian nuzzled against Kurt's crotch and moaned softly.

"Baby.."

 

 

"Hmm?.."

 

 

"I need you."

 

 

"You do?"

 

 

Kurt nodded slowly, looking down with innocent eyes. Sebastian grinned, undressing himself. Kurt bit his lip as he watched his husband. Sebastian stroked himself slowly as he stepped into the shower. Kurt hopped off of the counter, pulled his pants off and followed. Sebastian smiled as he looked to Kurt. Kurt pressed Sebastian against the tile and kissed him fiercely. Sebastian gasped deeply, wrapping his arms around him. Kurt gripped Sebastian's hips, suddenly feeling in control. Sebastian looked up at Kurt with wide eyes.

 

 

"Fuck, you're so gorgeous."

 

 

Sebastian bit his lip, moaning softly. Kurt turned Sebastian around, kissing his shoulder blades. Sebastian gave a tiny gasp, arching his back.

 

 

"You want me, baby?"

 

 

"Yes..Kurt.."

 

 

Kurt rubbed the head of his cock between Sebastian's ass.

 

 

"K-Kurt...Please.."

 

 

Kurt slowly eased into his lover and started to thrust. Sebastian moaned deeply, looking back at his husband.

 

 

"So sexy, Sebastian."

 

 

"Fuck me..."

 

 

Kurt turned them and bent Sebastian over as he thrust into him. Sebastian gasped sharply, grabbing at anything he could reach.

 

 

"You look so fucking good like this." Kurt rasped. Sebastian arched his body, pushing his hips back. Kurt scratched down his sides, giving a high moan.

 

 

"Oh shit.." Sebastian growled, throwing his head back.

 

 

"Fucking take me, Sebastian."

 

 

"H-Harder.."

 

 

Kurt sped up, angling himself and slamming against his prostrate. Sebastian couldn't help the loud moan that escaped him.

 

 

"Louder." Kurt growled.

 

 

"B-But Chris.."

 

 

"He's downstairs." Kurt got out as he gave a particularly hard thrust. Sebastian cried out, his body giving a tremor. Kurt spread his lover as he edged closer.

 

 

"Oh my fucking god.." Sebastian moaned deeply.

 

 

"That's right, baby. Feel me."

 

 

"Kurt I'm close!"

 

 

"Come baby." Kurt moaned, smacking Sebastian's ass. Sebastian let out a scream as he came. Kurt rubbed Sebastian's back as he let go and filled his husband. Sebastian sagged, panting harshly.

 

 

Kurt pulled out and kissed his lover's neck. "I love you."

 

 

"I love you too.."

 

 

"Let's get ready." Kurt smiled. Sebastian nodded, sitting up and quickly washing his body. They got dressed and went over a couple rules to their son before leaving. Sebastian gripped Kurt's hand.

 

 

"He'll be okay." Kurt said softly. "Call if you need us. Don't hesitate."

 

 

Chris sighed nervously as he called Édouard.

 

 

"Hello gorgeous." Édouard said with a grin.

 

 

Chris blushed. "Hi..listen..My Dads went to dinner..Do you..Want to come over?.."

 

 

"I just got out of the shower. Let me get dressed and I'll be over. Want me to pick up some dinner?"

 

 

"Sure..That sounds great.." Chris said softly.

 

 

"What're you in the mood for?"

 

 

"Anything. Whatevet you want.."

 

 

"Okay. I'll see you in about an hour."

 

 

Édouard showed up an hour later carrying two big bags.

 

 

Chris grinned as he let him in. "Hey!"

 

 

"Hope you're hungry." Édouard said as he walked in and set the bags down.

 

 

"What is it?.."

 

 

"Well, I've been craving a thick..juicy..piece of meat all week."Édouard said lowly. "So, I picked us up some steak, twice baked potatoes and vegetables."

 

 

Chris couldn't help but blush. "O-Oh wow..That sounds great.."

 

 

Édouard unpacked the bags and handed one to Chris. "Do your parents know I'm here?"

 

 

"They do." Chris said softly.

 

 

"So, they're still saying no to Italy?"

 

 

"Yeah..We're going to Ohio..They.." Chris bit his lip. "They wanted me to invite you, but..I told them you wouldn't want to come."

 

 

"So, you wouldn't want me to anyways?" Édouard asked.

 

 

"No, no that's not what I mean..I just..Why would you want to go with me to Ohio when you can go have fun with everyone in italy?.."

 

 

"Wait, why did your dads invite me without knowing who I am?"

 

 

Chris turned red. "W-Well, I..I.." he sighed, looking down. "My dad went through my phone and he saw our texts.."

 

 

"Why are you blushing?" Édouard asked with a smile.

 

 

Chris blushed even more at that. "I-I dunno.."

 

 

"Well, you'd never know if you don't ask."

 

 

"Do..Do you want to come to Ohio with us?..

 

 

"If you want me to. I've been to Italy four times. I'm sure I can arrange a trip another time." He smiled.

 

 

"R-Really?..Wow.."

 

 

"If you want me to go, yes. I've never been to the states."

 

 

"I'd love for you to go.." Chris smiled.

 

 

"Then I'll go." Édouard said as he finished his food. "Fuck, I'm full."

 

 

"Me too..That was so good."

 

 

"What should we do now?.."

 

 

"We could..Watch a movie." Chris suggested happily.

 

 

"I'm down." Édouard smiled.

 

 

Chris grinned at the French boy as he brought down some blankets and put in a random movie from the shelf.

 

 

Just before the movie started, Édouard looked over at Chris. "In case I wasn't clear.. I like you, Chris." He said softly, slowly placing his hand over Chris's.

 

 

Chris swallowed. "I-I like you too..I mean..We've already kissed..But..Yeah..I do too.." He smiled.

 

 

"Good. I liked that kiss." Édouard chuckled, wrapping his arm around Chris.

 

 

Chris bit his lip. "I forgot if I liked it..Can you show me again?.."

 

 

"You're good." Édouard laughed. He cupped Chris's cheek as he leaned in, pressing their lips together. Chris smiled against Édouard's lips before relaxing and moving his lips with the other boy's. They kissed slowly. Édouard parted his lips, lightly biting Chris's bottom lip. Chris released a tiny whimper, his cheeks flushing. Édouard pulled back and smiled. "Refresh your memory?"

 

 

"Almost.." Chris grinned. Édouard smiled as he leaned back in. Chris wrapped his arms around Édouard's neck, humming softly. Édouard placed his hands at the small of Chris's back as they kissed. Chris's heart was racing as the kiss started to become more and more heated.

Édouard gave a low, guttural growl and pulled back. "We should take a break.."

 

 

Chris whimpered softly. He didn't want to stop, but he knew they should.

"If you were in my lap, you'd see I don't want to either." Édouard chuckled. "We can still watch the movie though. Scoot closer."

 

 

Chris blushed. "Th-That doesn't help my um...Situation." He chucked as he cuddled up to him..

 

 

"Mine neither. But like I said, I like you."

 

 

Chris smiled. "So..What does this...make us?.."

 

 

"Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?"

 

 

Chris looked down. "Well..I...Yeah..I am."

 

 

"Then, yes, I will be.."

 

 

Chris grinned. "Oh wow.." he blushed. Édouard kissed his cheek before cuddling up to him. Chris couldn't believe it..He had a boyfriend! He sighed happily, lacing his fingers with the French boy. Édouard kissed his fingers as the movie ended. Chris smiled, leaning in for a kiss.

 

 

"You're beautiful.."

 

 

Chris smiled. "So are you..I-I never really thought I'd like guys.."

 

 

"Really? What made you like me?"

 

 

"I don't know..I mean, yeah, my dads are gay and i'm cool with it..But I never looked at guys like that..I'm still attracted to girls..But..When I met you..I don't know..You felt different..You made me feel..All blushy and..I like it.." Chris smiled. "And your accent is..really hot.."

 

 

"Really?" Edouard asked.

 

 

"Really.." Chris blushed.

 

 

Édouard grinned, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. "So, I'm meeting your family, huh?"

 

 

"Yeah.." Chris smiled.

 

 

"You think they'll like me?"

 

 

"They'll love you.."

 

 

Édouard jumped up into a sitting position when he heard the door unlocking. Chris scooted over a bit as his parents walked in. Kurt giggled as they walked in. Chris could tell he had a bit too much wine. "Oh! You must be Édouard!"

 

 

Édouard smiled, standing to shake their hands. "Nice to meet you both.."

 

 

"You too." Sebastian nodded.

 

 

He smiled at them. "Chris invited me to go to Ohio with you.."

 

 

"Are you coming?" Kurt asked.

 

 

"I'd love to. As long as it's okay with you."

 

 

"I think it's lovely! Sebastian?"

 

 

"Yeah..It'd be nice.."

 

 

"Thank you, sir." Édouard smiled.

 

 

Kurt and Sebastian watched their son grow up with pride. It went well with Édouard but it didn't last forever. Their family grew even closer when they decided to move to New York, near where Blaine and Brad lived. They got married when Blaine turned twenty and had a little girl of their own. Brad got a job as a head chef of one of New York's finest restaurants while Blaine go into Broadway. Kurt was happy to be so close to his friends and even closer to his family. Despite everything that happened, he and Blaine were happy. They wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who stuck with this story! Hope we did it justice!


End file.
